Después de un comienzo
by Nasirid
Summary: Continuación de 'El Experimento'. Ahora que han terminado Hogwarts les espera una nueva vida, con todo lo que eso conlleva.
1. Todos juntos Otra vez

Este fic es la continuación a 'El Experimento' así que si no lo has leído, probablemente encontrarás algunas cosas que no entiendas ;P

**Disclaimer:** Los lugares y personajes que aparecen en este fic no me pertenecen, a excepción de Casey Nayron y Anne Sullivan.

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Todos juntos. Otra vez.**

James caminaba con resolución por una calle larga y ancha, rodeada de centenares de casas iguales: dos plantas, una chimenea en la zona derecha del tejado y un pequeño jardín delante de la puerta principal. A pesar de la igualdad, él sabía perfectamente a cuál de las casas se dirigía, el número 97, unos metros más arriba. Se apretó un poco más el cuello del abrigo y se maldijo por no haber cogido la bufanda como su madre le había sugerido. Y es que estaban ya a comienzos de diciembre y los últimos coletazos del otoño presagiaban un invierno crudo. Sin embargo, todo el frío se le esfumó un momento después de tocar el timbre del número 97, cuando una señora alta, delgada y de melena castaña le invitó a pasar.

- Lily bajará enseguida, querido. – le dijo la mujer con una sonrisa después de darle un beso en la mejilla.

- ¿Cómo está, Amanda? – James se desabrochó el abrigo y siguió a la mujer hasta la cocina.

- Muy bien, gracias.

Amanda se acercó al frigorífico mientras que James fue a sentarse en una de las sillas, al lado de un hombre de espeso cabello pelirrojo y unos ojos verdes que ocultaba tras las gafas que usaba para leer el periódico.

- ¿Qué tal todo, hijo? – le preguntó al chico, dejando a un lado el periódico y quitándose las gafas. – Lily nos ha contado que esta última semana en la academia ha sido complicada.

- Sí, nos están exigiendo mucho – admitió James con tranquilidad. – Pero ya sabíamos que no sería fácil.

- ¿Quieres tomar algo mientras esperas, James? – preguntó Amanda acercándose hasta ellos.

- No, gracias. Ya hemos quedado con los demás para comer – repuso el chico educadamente.

- Tal vez lleguéis para la hora del té.

- ¡Papá! – protestó una voz dulce desde el umbral de la puerta.

James se levantó y vio a Lily, que llevaba una falda beige por las rodillas, un jersey de cuello alto a juego y unas botas marrones. En una mano llevaba un abrigo de color café y en la otra una bufanda azul marino. El chico se quedó embobado unos segundos, viendo cómo la melena pelirroja le caía graciosamente por los hombros. Y suspiró. Ya llevaban más de un año juntos y él no podía dejar de pensar que cada día Lily era más hermosa.

- Ten – la pelirroja se acercó a él y le dio la bufanda. – Estaba segura que no traerías una. – le dijo con un suspiro.

- Pasadlo bien – dijo Greg, padre de Lily, cuando los dos jóvenes ya se habían abrochado los abrigos y se ponían las bufandas de camino a la puerta de la entrada.

- Y tened cuidado – añadió Amanda dándole un beso en la mejilla a cada uno.

Lily y James se despidieron de los señores Evans y salieron al frío de la calle. Se cogieron de la mano y se dirigieron a un lateral de la casa, donde nadie podía verles, y con un 'crac' apenas perceptible se desaparecieron.

Unas milésimas de segundo más tarde aparecieron en medio de una calle de Hogsmeade; habían quedado para almorzar en las Tres Escobas.

- Aquí hace más frío que en Londres – comentó James pasando un brazo por los hombros de su novia. - ¿Habrán llegado ya?

- Sirius lo dudo porque siempre llega el último, pero Casey y Remus sí deberían de estar ahí ya. – contestó la pelirroja.- Aunque Anne puede que tarde un poco porque me dijo que tenía que venir con un compañero para no sé qué antes de ir a almorzar.

- Sí, creo que llegará más tarde que nosotros.- agregó James cuando vio a Casey y a Remus esperándolos en la puerta de las Tres Escobas.

Cuando llegaron a su altura se saludaron y decidieron que esperarían a los otros dos dentro del local, porque el frío empezaba a ser más intenso.

- ¡Eh, chicos!

Los cuatro se dieron la vuelta al escuchar la voz de Anne. Lily y Casey sonrieron desde la puerta y, justo delante de ellas, James miraba con suspicacia la cara de Remus. Anne se acercó a ellos después de despedir con un beso en la mejilla al chico alto y de pelo castaño que la acompañaba. Remus se quedó mirándola con un gesto de sorpresa, pues hacía varios meses que no se veían y ella había cambiado un poco. Ahora llevaba el pelo en un recogido bajo del que se le escapaban unos cuantos rizos oscuros y tenía un brillo en aquellos ojos marrones que Remus nunca le había visto. Anne se acercó a James y lo saludó con un abrazo, mientras que a Remus le dio un beso rápido en la mejilla que el chico no tuvo tiempo de responder. Luego se acercó a sus amigas y las abrazó antes de entrar en el local.

- ¡Y por fin el gran Sirius Black nos honra con su presencia! – exclamó Lily con sarcasmo quince minutos después de entrar al local y sentarse en una de las mesas del final.

Todos rieron por el comentario menos Casey, que veía con el ceño fruncido cómo el chico iba caminando con lentitud, echando un vistazo a todas las mesas por las que pasaba. Algunas mujeres le sonreían un poco ruborizadas, a lo que él contestaba con un guiño.

- Vuelves a llegar tarde, Canuto. – le regañó Remus dándole una palmada en el hombro a su amigo.

- Un asunto me ha retrasado. – contestó enigmáticamente antes de darle un beso en la mejilla a Lily y otro a Anne.

- Ya, un asunto... – James saludó a su amigo dándole un apretón de manos. Sirius se sentó a su lado y en vez de explicar el 'asunto' se limitó a sonreír.

- ¿Podemos pedir la comida ya? – preguntó Casey con tono cortante.

- Avisaré a Rosmerta. – Remus se levantó y fue en busca de la dueña quien, un poco más tarde ya les estaba sirviendo el almuerzo.

En las dos horas que estuvieron allí se pusieron al día, después de todo hacía meses que no estaban los seis juntos; la última vez había sido en agosto.

Lily, James y Sirius habían comenzado en octubre las clases en la academia de aurores, Remus y Casey habían encontrado una escuela especializada en Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras (la asignatura favorita de ambos) y habían comenzado las clases a mediados de septiembre. Anne, por el contrario, era la única que había dejado de estudiar. Después de varias entrevistas había conseguido un pequeño empleo en el Ministerio de Magia, en el departamento de Transportes Mágicos. Trabajaba como ayudante del coordinador de la Red Flú a escala internacional y, aunque no era lo que ella había soñado, le permitía pagar la carrera universitaria _muggle_ que quería comenzar al año siguiente. Todos se habían extrañado mucho de su decisión ya que con las notas podría hacer cualquier cosa. Pero Anne quería trabajar en los juzgados mágicos y para ello necesitaba tres cosas: un gran conocimiento de las leyes _muggles_ que aprendería en la Universidad, conocer por supuesto las leyes mágicas (que debía hacer por su cuenta ya que no existían escuelas para ello) y lo más importante: alguien del Ministerio que la ayudara, alguien con contactos. Por eso trabajaba donde lo hacía y por eso comenzaría la carrera de Derecho _muggle_ al año siguiente.

- ¿Y sabéis algo de Peter?- preguntó Remus al cabo de un rato. Ya casi habían terminado de almorzar y el local se estaba quedando vacío.

- La última vez que lo vi fue en el Ministerio – comentó Anne después de que los otros negaran en silencio. – Me lo crucé en el ascensor cuando yo iba al trabajo hace un par de semanas. Nunca le he caído demasiado bien porque no me contestó al saludo. No sé qué hacía allí ni dónde iba porque yo me bajé antes, pero no se le veía mal.

- Pues a mí no me contesta las cartas. – respondió Remus un poco preocupado.

- A nosotros tampoco. – reconoció Sirius señalándose a sí mismo y a James. – Ya desde antes de salir del colegio parecía evitarnos, pero nunca descubrimos por qué.

- Yo también pondría tierra de por medio contigo si pudiera. – aseguró Casey con ironía. – Pero nos unen los amigos, Black. ¡Qué lástima!

- ¿Sabes? Ya empezaba a pensar que estabas enferma o algo así porque no habías dicho nada de nosotros aún. – Sirius sonrió con suficiencia.

- ¿Nosotros desde cuándo, imbécil! – protestó la chica buscando su varita.

Anne, sentada al lado de su amiga le mostró disimuladamente la varita de Casey a James, Lily y Remus; James enseñó la de Sirius. Evidentemente aquella no era la primera discusión que tenían delante de sus amigos y ellos ya sabían cómo actuar para que no acabase como la primera vez.

Fue un par de semanas después de que James y Lily empezaran a salir juntos. Estaban los seis en la sala común después de la cena, terminando las tareas del día. Una chica de quinto curso se había acercado a Sirius con una excusa estúpida y Casey no pudo aguantar el comentario sarcástico. Las dos semanas de tranquilidad y aparente 'simpatía' entre Sirius y Casey se esfumaron con aquel comentario, que acabó derivando en una discusión de altos vuelos. De las ironías y palabras con veneno pasaron a los insultos y a los hechizos. La rapidez de reflejos de los otros cuatro evitó que la sala común se convirtiese de nuevo en un desastre. Aquella no fue su última discusión. Se ignoraron mutuamente unos días, luego pasaron una semana hablándose con monosílabos y después, vuelta a las ironías y discusiones. Eran las cuatro etapas básicas de la relación entre Sirius y Casey: discusión, silencio, monosílabos y discusión.

Con el paso de los meses consiguieron añadir una etapa intermedia entre los monosílabos y la discusión: la cordialidad fingida. Podía llegar a durar un par de semanas como máximo y consistía en compartir las típicas frases de desconocidos que acaban de ser presentados.

Aquello, como relación de amistad no tenía ningún futuro como bien sabían Remus, James, Anne y Lily; quizás otro tipo de relación sí, pero Casey y Sirius nunca serían amigos. No hasta que cambiaran.

Tras el amago de pelea los chicos terminaron de almorzar en un silencio roto únicamente por la conversación de Anne y Lily.

- ¿Y cómo te va en el Ministerio?

- Bien, aunque es bastante aburrido. – reconoció Anne con gesto de resignación. – Yo sólo me dedico a hacer el papeleo más básico y a llevar los recados. Pero al menos me ayuda a conocer gente allí y me permite ahorrar para los estudios _muggles_.

- ¿Has conseguido la plaza para este año?

- Aún no me han llamado de la universidad, pero espero poder empezar en febrero.

- ¿Estudiar y trabajar al mismo tiempo? No sé cómo te las vas a arreglar. – intervino James.

- En el Ministerio no me han puesto problemas. – contestó Anne – Eric me ha asegurado que me ajustará el horario de trabajo con el de las clases.

- ¿Eric? – Lily miró a su amiga con una sonrisita. - ¿Ese chico alto, de pelo castaño, ojos claros y una sonrisa preciosa?

- ¡Oye¿Qué es eso de sonrisa preciosa? – protestó James a su lado.

- Es que es muy bonita. Pero la tuya es simplemente perfecta. – repuso Lily con serenidad antes de darle un beso corto en los labios. James se quedó satisfecho con la respuesta.

Remus sonreía ante la complicidad que James compartía con la pelirroja, pero permanecía muy atento a la contestación de Anne.

- Sí, ese es Eric – Anne se movió en su asiento, incómoda por la situación.

- ¿Y? – Casey se unió a la conversación mirando con curiosidad a su amiga.

De hecho, todos miraban a la chica esperando una respuesta, aunque Remus se debatía entre mirarla disimuladamente o terminar de comer para que nadie notara que estaba impaciente por escuchar lo que Anne tenía que decir sobre aquel 'Eric'.

- No es nadie, sólo mi compañero de trabajo. – bufó la chica, haciendo nota mental de que Eric no la volviese a acompañar cuando quedase con sus amigos.

- ¡Bah! Y si fuera algo más¿os creéis que lo contaría estando nosotros aquí? – opinó Sirius señalando a James y a Remus.

- ¡Oh! Cierto, son cosas de chicas. – coincidió James con una sonrisa burlona.

Lily le dio un codazo a su novio y este dejó de sonreír al instante. Pero Anne ya no sabía dónde meterse para no fulminar a Sirius y a James, y ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que Remus seguía en silencio a su lado.

- En serio Black, yo te coso la boca gratis. No es necesario que vayas a un sastre. – Casey se saltó de golpe todas las etapas y ya volvía a provocar una discusión con el chico.

- Mira, Nayron... – empezó Sirius, irritado.

- ¡Oh, no¡Venga chicos, por favor! – suplicó Lily antes de esconder la cabeza en el cuello de James, que intentaba aplacar los ánimos de Sirius con gestos.

Sin embargo, fue Remus el que cortó la discusión de raíz lanzando sin decir palabra dos _Silencius_.

-Había olvidado que ahora podíamos hacer eso sin que nos castigaran. – comentó Lily cuando dejó de escuchar las voces de Sirius y Casey.

- Gracias, Remus. – dijo Anne mirando al chico a la cara por primera vez.

Él no contestó, sólo sonrió débilmente.

Media hora después los seis amigos paseaban por un Hogsmeade casi desierto. Sirius, después de que le devolvieran la voz y la varita, indicó que quería ir a Honeydukes porque en Londres era imposible encontrar unos caramelos que le encantaban. Y como los demás no tenían otra idea mejor, siguieron al moreno hasta la tienda de golosinas.

Tardaron más tiempo en elegir lo que iban a comprar que en pagar, ya que la tienda estaba vacía y no tenían que hacer colas. Sin duda aquel sábado no había visita al pueblo de los alumnos de Hogwarts.

Después de que sus amigos pagaran, Anne, que no había querido ningún dulce, se despidió. Dijo que había olvidado revisar unos documentos importantes del trabajo que debía tener listos para el día siguiente y desapareció.

- ¿Y esas prisas? – preguntó Sirius en la puerta de la tienda, un minuto después de que Anne desapareciera.

- Ya la has escuchado, tenía asuntos pendientes en el trabajo. – respondió Remus intentando parecer indiferente.

- Sí, el trabajo ha de ser muy duro porque ya casi no la vemos¿verdad, Lily? – Casey sacó un caramelo de cereza de su bolsa. – Entre la academia de aurores, mis clases y su trabajo nos hemos visto demasiado poco estos últimos meses.

- Todo cambia al salir del colegio. – comentó James con pesar.

- Deberíamos repetir esto más a menudo¿no creéis? – propuso Lily.

- ¡Claro¿Qué tal si quedamos el domingo que viene? - James fue el único al que le animó la idea, al menos fue el único que contestó.

- Yo... el domingo no creo que pueda. – anunció Remus rápidamente, al tiempo que buscaba en su cerebro una excusa creíble. No es que no le gustara ver a sus amigos, pero no sabía por qué no tenía ganas de ver a todos otra vez la semana siguiente... simplemente sentía que no lo pasaría bien.

- Yo con ver a Black una vez al mes tengo de sobra. – Casey fue mucho más directa y sincera que Remus. – Si él no va a ir me apunto, pero si va creo que haré otros planes.

- ¡Casey! – protestó Lily en susurros. Miró a su amiga con los ojos muy abiertos, en señal de reprimenda.

Pero Casey pareció no hacerle caso y se quedó cruzada de brazos, con la misma mirada desafiante con la que había anunciado su decisión. James y Remus miraron a Sirius, que seguía entretenido con una de sus golosinas y no daba muestras de prestar atención. Los cinco se quedaron en silencio un tiempo, sin saber qué decir. Sirius seguía con su caramelo, Casey cruzada de brazos y empezando a enfadarse, y James, Lily y Remus se miraban entre sí.

Lily abrió la boca un par de veces pero sin llegar a decir nada, cualquier cosa que dijera tenía que estar muy medida porque el ambiente se había puesto tan tenso que no se necesitaría mucho para que estallara otra vez.

- Yo, si Lunático no va, paso. – dijo Sirius ante la sorpresa de los demás, que creían que el chico no les había estado escuchando. – Porque a vosotros dos ya os veo a diario. – prosiguió, señalando a James y a Lily. – Y Anne, como siempre, dirá que no en el último momento. ¿Y qué pinto yo con los tortolitos?

Casey se enfadó aún más al comprender las palabras del chico. ¿Ella no era parte del grupo o qué?

- Hace frío.- soltó de pronto, con brusquedad. – Ya nos veremos James, Lily. A ti te veré el lunes Remus.

Y sin decir nada más se desapareció.

- Yo me voy antes de que se os ocurra regañarme. – murmuró Sirius antes de hacer 'crac'.

- Esto se pone cada vez peor. – observó Remus. – Y eso que pensaba que como ahora no se ven a diario, la cosa mejoraría.

- Un día de estos los encierro en una habitación sin varitas y ya arreglarán sus diferencias. – propuso James frotándose las manos.

- O se matan, una de dos.

- Pues yo creo que la razón de que se lleven peor que antes está en que no se ven todos los días. – intervino Lily con un suspiro. – Y lo de la habitación no me parece tan mala idea.

Los tres rieron al imaginar el resultado de encerrar a dos personas como Sirius y Casey, tan parecidas y a la vez tan diferentes. Al final Remus también se marchó, con la promesa de verse pronto y la pareja se quedó sola. Pasearon una hora por el pueblo que tan bien conocían, hasta que el viento helado los echó de allí.

* * *

_N/A¡Volví! Aquí estamos ya con la segunda parte de 'El Experimento', espero que os guste (al menos que no os decepcione ;P). _

_Quiero dar las gracias a todas aquellas personitas que me dejaron un rr en el otro fic, que me animaron y me instaron a que continuara la historia. ¡Este fic es por vosotros! Y también agradecer a mi hermana por su labor de correción : p_

_Este fic va a ser más largo que el anterior (lo prometo!) aunque la actualización no sea muy a menudo. Empecé las clases y tengo mañana y tarde, de forma que los únicos momentos libres son las tardes de miércoles y jueves y los fines de semana... Tengo que hacer bastantes trabajos... así que nadie se extrañe si tardo un par de semanas o tres en subir el nuevo cap. _

_En fin, no me enrrollo más... un beso a todos y espero los review's para saber qué os ha parecido este nuevo comienzo!_

_Nasirid_


	2. ¿Otra Navidad contigo?

**Disclaimer:** _Los personajes y lugares que aparecen en el fic no son de mi propiedad, a excepción de Casey Nayron, Anne Sullivan y todo lo relacionado con la Fundación Seward._

**

* * *

****Capítulo 2¿Otra Navidad contigo?**

En pleno centro de Londres se alzaba una casa de tres plantas de ladrillo rojo y con un gran jardín a su alrededor que los _muggles_ creían abandonada. Y es que, tras echar un rápido vistazo al edificio se llegaba a aquella conclusión. El jardín estaba descuidado, con un césped que podría tapar a un adulto hasta las rodillas y con una hilera de árboles tan frondosos que ocultaban la pared de la casa que había tras ellos. La verja de hierro que rodeaba al edificio estaba muy oxidada y apenas quedaban algunos restos de la pintura azul brillante que seguramente la habría cubierto en sus orígenes. La casa en sí misma imponía respeto a todo aquel que la veía, a pesar de los cristales rotos en las ventanas, de las decenas de tejas que ya no tenía y del musgo que empezaba a trepar por las paredes.

Los _muggles_ de aquella zona residencial del centro creían saber la razón de la permanencia de aquella casa, aún cuando de lejos se veía que desentonaba con el resto de casas de alrededor. Creían que los dueños de aquella casa eran una familia muy influyente que durante años se había negado al derrumbe de la casa, pero que tampoco deseaban habitarla. El rumor de que el edificio estaba encantado era más fuerte y creíble que cualquier otro argumento, y por eso poca gente se atrevía a pasar si quiera por al lado. Los _muggles_ no se equivocaban en sus sospechas ya que la casa era el edificio más mágico de la zona.

Hacía más de treinta años que la casa pertenecía a una familia de magos que, a la muerte del último de sus miembros, había pasado a ser propiedad del Ministerio de Magia a fin de que todos los encantamientos realizados en ella sirviesen al mundo mágico. En 1965 el Ministerio cedió la propiedad al profesor Arthur Seward, quien la convirtió en una institución especializada en los estudios para la defensa contra la magia oscura.

Era una escuela conocida en todo el país e incluso más allá gracias a la calidad de sus enseñanzas y al creciente número de alumnos que cada año solicitaban una plaza allí. Después de recibir las excelentes calificaciones y una nota de la profesora McGonagall, a Remus Lupin y a Cassandra Nayron no les había sido difícil conseguir una plaza.

- Y no olvidéis que quiero el trabajo para el próximo jueves. – recordó el profesor Golsdawn antes de que sus alumnos abandonaran el aula.

Era un mago de 62 años que llevaba dando clases en la Fundación Seward desde que ésta había comenzado su andadura. Impartía la asignatura _Protección y defensas_ _mágicas_, una de las más importantes ya que enseñaba todo sobre los métodos existentes para contrarrestar efectos de pociones, encantamientos y el ataque de seres y animales de origen maligno. En aquella clase los alumnos aprendían desde el encantamiento escudo más básico hasta las pociones más complicadas. Por ello, al ser una asignatura tan amplia era la que tenía más horas de clases y también más trabajos. Y ése último aspecto era el que no agradaba a la mayoría de los alumnos, como le sucedía a Casey.

- Es que aún no he terminado el trabajo de _Contraembrujos_ y para el miércoles tenemos que entregar un resumen del capítulo dieciséis del libro de la profesora Surays. Y ahora esto. Me estoy empezando a agobiar. – bufó Casey cuando estaban saliendo del aula.

- Ya te dije ayer que empezaras con el resumen, pero preferiste irte a casa en vez de quedarte a terminarlo. – le recordó Remus con un tono que a la chica ya le era familiar.

- Me recuerdas a Lily cuando me perseguía para que acabase la tarea. – repuso la chica con una mueca.

Iban hacia el piso superior de la casa, donde estaba situado el pequeño comedor de la escuela, ya que aquel era su descanso para el almuerzo.

Aunque desde fuera parecía imposible que el edificio pudiese albergar una escuela por las dimensiones que tenía, la magia jugaba ahí un papel fundamental. La casa seguía teniendo sólo tres plantas hacia arriba, pero además contaba con tres plantas subterráneas y cada habitación era cuatro veces lo que aparentaba desde el exterior. Era la única forma de albergar a ciento veinte alumnos distribuidos en tres cursos.

En la clase de Remus y Casey eran casi cuarenta personas, de las cuales una minoría venía de Hogwarts ya que casi todos provenían de otras escuelas mágicas de países cercanos. Aún así, no se daban muchos problemas a causa del idioma.

El comedor no era tan grande como el de Hogwarts, ni la comida tan exquisita, según opinaba Casey. Consistía en una habitación enorme con dos mesas alargadas en los laterales y una mesa redonda más pequeña entre ambas, donde comían los profesores. Remus fue a sentarse en la mesa que estaba más alejada de la puerta y Casey se sentó frente a él.

Mientras comían estuvieron comentando las clases de aquella mañana y Remus volvió a insistirle a la chica para que no dejara todo para el último momento.

- Ya lo sé. – repitió ella con desgana. – Y ahora me tocará quedarme aquí en la biblioteca cuando acabemos las clases. ¿No podrías quedarte conmigo y así acabo antes?

- Ya sabes que he quedado con Sirius a la hora de salida. – Remus siguió comiendo sin mirarla porque sabía muy bien la cara de lástima que ella pondría para que él la ayudase.

- Pero si no vas no le va a pasar nada. Así va aprendiendo y cuando las chicas lo dejen plantado ya sabrá lo que se siente. – repuso Casey alegremente, imaginando lo divertido que sería ver a Sirius Black en una situación así.

- No voy a... – empezó a replicar el chico, que se vio interrumpido por la llegada de una lechuza.

Cogió el pergamino que el animal tenía en la pata y se dispuso a leerlo, extrañado. En los meses que llevaba en la escuela era la primera vez que recibía una carta, ya que normalmente las lechuzas llegaban a su casa y él leía las cartas cuando volvía después de las clases.

_¿Cómo estás Lunático?_

_Ya sé que ayer nos vimos por la tarde, cuando Sirius y yo salimos de la academia, pero hay algo que tengo que proponerte y nuestro amigo no puede enterarse. Al menos no de todo._

_Mis padres van a pasar la noche de Navidad en casa de un viejo amigo que va a hacer una especie de fiesta a la que yo, gracias a Merlín, no estoy invitado. Y como voy a estar solo había pensado que os vinierais a casa conmigo esa noche y hacer una fiesta en toda regla. En realidad la idea ha sido de Lily, que no quiere ir a casa del prometido de su hermana y le hace ilusión que estemos todos juntos, como el año pasado. A mí también me gustaría mucho porque este año nos estamos viendo poco y eso hay que remediarlo. _

_Y tú te estarás preguntando por qué Sirius no debe saberlo..._

_Es parte del plan que Lily y yo hemos confeccionado para que ni él ni Casey se echen atrás. Ella está a punto de recibir una carta que Lily está escribiendo ahora, donde le asegura que Sirius no vendrá a la fiesta. (No te preocupes, esta carta lleva un encantamiento personalizado y sólo la podrás leer tú. Si Casey la leyera vería una carta pequeña donde te pregunto qué tal va todo y poco más)._

_Y tu parte del plan viene ahora. Sé que esta tarde vas a ver a Canuto. Yo ya le he dicho que Casey no va a venir porque se quedará con su familia, pero no se ha quedado muy convencido. Tú tendrás que decirle después que has visto cómo Casey escribía la carta rechazando la invitación o algo por estilo para que se convenza. La idea es que ninguno de los dos sepa que el otro va a venir. Y los problemas que surjan cuando se vean en mi casa ya los solucionaremos en su momento. _

_Contéstame cuando llegues más tarde a casa, para decirme si tenemos que insistir más o si ya está más que convencido. _

_¡Ah! Y si Casey te pregunta algo, Sirius no puede venir a la fiesta ¿de acuerdo?_

_Saludos,_

_Cornamenta._

_PD: Anne ya ha dicho que vendrá y tú estás obligado a venir también, así que nada de excusas¡que te conozco! _

Remus terminó de leer la carta y la guardó en un bolsillo. Casey le miraba curiosa.

- ¿Y bien¿A qué viene esa cara de felicidad?

- Era una carta de James. – contestó el chico volviendo a su comida. – Nos ha invitado a pasar la noche de Navidad en su casa.

- A mí no me ha invitado nadie. – apuntó Casey frunciendo el ceño.

Pero Remus no tuvo tiempo de corregirla ya que llegó una segunda lechuza. Esta vez la carta que traía iba dirigida a la chica.

- ¿Seguro que Black no viene? – quiso asegurarse Casey unos minutos después, cuando ya había leído la carta que Lily le había mandado.

- ¿Qué dice la carta?

- Que no va a ir.

- Pues entonces así será, porque James me lo ha dicho también en esta carta. – aseguró Remus señalándose el bolsillo. - ¿Irás o no?

- ¡Claro que iré! Si él no va, yo me apunto. – Casey sonrió y siguió comiendo.

Faltaban veinte minutos para la siguiente clase.

Dos horas y media después Remus se despedía de la chica, que se iba a quedar en la biblioteca para acabar sus trabajos. Él se colgó la mochila al hombro y se colocó la bufanda antes de salir a la calle.

- Diez minutos más y te encuentras una estatua de hielo.- lo saludó Sirius, que estaba apoyado en el portón exterior del edificio.

Remus se acercó a su amigo y se saludaron con un choque de manos. El licántropo le dijo que no fuera tan exagerado, se ajustó la mochila y comenzó a caminar. Pero tuvo que pararse y darse la vuelta para ver por qué Sirius no lo estaba siguiendo.

- ¿Nayron no sale a esta hora también? – preguntó el moreno intentando sonar casual. Estaba mirando no muy disimuladamente hacia la puerta por la que Remus acababa de salir y de pronto, al darse cuenta de cómo habían sonado sus palabras, añadió. – Quiero decir, que vais juntos a clase y sois muy amigos. Así que pensé que la esperarías, por lo menos para decirle que hoy no vas a acompañarla a casa.

- Nunca la acompaño a casa Canuto. Vivimos en zonas distintas. – explicó Remus sin dejar de observar cómo su amigo volvía a mirar hacia la puerta. – Además, Matthew Jones vive en su misma calle y es él quien la acompaña a veces.

Sirius se volvió rápidamente hacia su amigo con el ceño fruncido. La última frase parecía haberle gustado muy poco, y eso que no sabía que Remus lo había inventado para ver cómo reaccionaba. Jones existía, pero iba un curso por delante de ellos y nunca les había dirigido más de tres frases, además, Remus desconocía dónde vivía.

- ¡Ah! Entonces ya se habrán ido, claro. Aunque no los he visto salir... pero... – Sirius divagaba. No sabía qué decir para no parecer lo que su amigo estaba pensando.

- No han salido. – reveló el licántropo con cierta satisfacción. – Casey tenía que terminar unas tareas y me pareció verla con Jones en la biblioteca.

Sirius miró otra vez hacia la puerta y le sonrió a una chica que estaba saliendo. Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar junto a su amigo. Pronto empezó a preguntarle por las clases, los trabajos... para desviar cuanto antes la opresión que tenía en el estómago. Pero Remus, aunque le seguía la corriente, se había dado cuenta del cambio que su amigo había experimentado al decirle aquello sobre Casey.

Hacía mucho que había notado que Sirius se sentía de una manera extraña con ella, aunque nunca lo confesara. A veces, Remus llegaba a pensar que su amigo no tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo en sus sentimientos y, como era tan orgulloso, jamás aceptaría que quizás estaba sintiendo algo distinto por Casey. Y si no lo aceptaba no se iba a dar cuenta de lo que significaba aquella opresión en el estómago.

A lo mejor era cuestión de tiempo, como le había dicho James la primera vez que hablaron del tema a espaldas de Sirius. Y sin embargo, el tiempo pasaba y el chico le hacía ver al mundo que cada día soportaba menos a Casey.

Los dos amigos pasaron la tarde dando vueltas por el Londres _muggle, _comprando algunas cosas y paseando entre los adornos de la Navidad que se acercaba.

- Supongo que James ya te habrá avisado de la fiesta ¿no? – preguntó Sirius cuando pasaron por una tienda de ropa cuyo escaparate estaba demasiado adornado.

- Sí, me mandó una carta esta mañana. – afirmó Remus. – Me apetece mucho pasar ese día con vosotros, como hacíamos últimamente en el colegio. ¿A ti no?

- Sí que me apetece... aunque no sé si voy a ir.

- Casey no va ¿no te lo ha dicho Lily?

- ¿Seguro que no irá? Que cada vez que nos vemos acabamos peor y no me gustaría fastidiaros la fiesta, y menos en casa de James. – se apresuró a decir Sirius.

- Casey me lo dijo esta mañana. – reiteró Remus. – Va a pasar las vacaciones con su familia.

- ¡Oh! Entonces... entonces sí que iré. – anunció Sirius con jovialidad. – Lo vamos a pasar genial.

- Sí, todos juntos como...

Remus no pudo continuar con la frase. En la acera de enfrente acababa de ver a una chica de mediana estatura, delgada y con un sencillo recogido en el cabello negro y rizado. Iba a acompañada por un chico alto y de pelo castaño. Ambos iban cogidos del brazo, riendo.

Sirius miró hacia el mismo lugar y rápidamente volvió la vista para observar el gesto sombrío en la cara de su amigo. Aquella chica era Anne, e iba tan pendiente de su acompañante que no se percató de la presencia de dos de sus amigos a tan sólo unos metros de ella.

- Anne parece que... parece que está ocupada. – titubeó Remus volviendo a la realidad. – Será mejor que sigamos y no le digamos nada.

Sirius asintió en silencio y siguió a su amigo, que avanzaba ahora con paso ligero.

Remus casi no habló durante el resto de la tarde.

Mientras que Sirius había aprovechado la tarde para ver al licántropo, James y Lily habían salido de la academia y se habían ido a la casa del chico.

Ahora estaban en una acogedora sala del piso superior de la casa. La habitación era la biblioteca del padre de James, quien tenía la lectura como una de sus grandes pasiones. No era muy grande y las estanterías repletas de libros que cubrían casi tres de las cuatro paredes ayudaban a la sensación de que la estancia pareciese más pequeña de lo que en realidad era. En la única pared que quedaba libre brillaba el fuego de una chimenea de mármol gris.

A través de la única ventana de la habitación (situada en el hueco que habían dejado entre dos estanterías) podía verse cómo el sol se escondía para dar paso al anochecer. Parecía que hacía bastante frío en la calle y el cielo estaba tan despejado que tal vez nevase durante la noche, pero James y Lily no sentían ese frío. Ambos estaban sentados en el sofá que había frente a la chimenea, con varios libros y pergaminos esparcidos sobre la mesita que tenían delante.

Habían ido allí a terminar un par de tareas pendientes de la academia y, una vez acabadas, se habían quedado sentados en el sofá, mirando el fuego. Lily tenía la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de James, y él rodeaba a su chica con los brazos.

- ¿Crees que funcionará nuestro plan? – murmuró Lily después de un rato en silencio.

- Estoy seguro que vamos a estar los seis en la fiesta. – respondió James agachando la cabeza para darle un beso en la nariz.

- Casey se va a enfadar mucho conmigo por haberle mentido.

- Sirius probablemente también se enfadará. – repuso el chico con serenidad.- Pero dudo que el enfado les dure toda la noche, a lo sumo nos dejarán de hablar un par de horas, pero nada más.

- ¿Tú crees? – insistió Lily levantando la cabeza y acariciando el cabello indomable de él. – Los dos son muy orgullosos y cuando se sientan 'traicionados' les va a costar perdonarnos.

- Con las chimeneas, las puertas y las ventanas bloqueadas y sin varitas no les va a quedar otro remedio que permanecer aquí. Acabarán por olvidarlo.

James sonreía con un brillo malicioso en la mirada que a Lily le recordó a su época de travesuras en el colegio. Acercó su rostro al de ella y se besaron lentamente.

No se oyeron las palabras 'te quiero' de ninguna de sus bocas porque no eran necesarias. A esas alturas habían aprendido que demostrar su amor era más sencillo y más sincero que intentar decir las palabras. Una caricia que erizase la piel, un gesto sin traducción en ningún idioma, una mirada cálida y cargada de significados, un beso inocente y a la vez revelador era todo lo que ellos necesitaban para gritar al mundo en silencio que se amaban, que eran una sola alma con dos mitades. ¿De qué servían las palabras si sólo con mirarse a los ojos ya se lo decían todo?

Cuando media hora más tarde la señora Potter abrió la puerta de la habitación con sigilo, se quedó allí parada observando con ternura la escena. James y Lily volvían a estar abrazados, ella con la cara medio escondida en el cuello de él y James con los ojos cerrados y acariciando el cabello espeso de ella. Dorea Potter quiso abandonar la estancia y hablar con su hijo más tarde, pero se le escapó un suspiro y James abrió los ojos. No se enfadó ni se avergonzó porque su madre le encontrara de aquella forma con Lily, al contrario, esbozó una sonrisa en la que su madre leyó toda la felicidad que siempre había soñado para su hijo.

La mujer se acercó silenciosamente a ellos, para no despertar a Lily, que parecía dormida. Dejó un pergamino atado con una cinta azul sobre la mesa y antes de marcharse cruzó una mirada con su hijo. Él seguía sonriendo cuando dijo 'gracias' sin emitir un sonido. Dorea le sonrió en respuesta y salió de la habitación.

Con todo su pesar, James tuvo que apartarse un momento de Lily para alcanzar la carta. La chica, que no estaba dormida, abrió los ojos y se acomodó de nuevo sobre James cuando él hubo cogido el pergamino, lo abrió y leyeron la carta juntos.

_James, Lily ¿cómo estáis? (No preguntéis, porque vosotros sólo os separáis cuando Lily se va a dormir a su casa. Y como todavía no es hora de dormir asumo que todavía estaréis juntos)._

_La idea de la fiesta me parece magnífica y prometo que estaré allí, nada de excusas esta vez._

_Canuto está plenamente convencido de que Casey no va a ir y, aunque sólo aceptó asistir a la fiesta cuando le aseguré que ella no iría, creo que no le terminar de agradar la idea de que sólo estemos nosotros cinco. _

_Hemos hablado varias veces del tema y ya sabéis lo que pienso de la actitud que Sirius tiene con ella, pero creo que la noche de Navidad vamos a necesitar de toda nuestra paciencia para aguantar los reproches cuando esos dos se vean. Habrá que empezar a pensar una solución (¿Lo de encerrarlos en una habitación sigue estando en pie?)._

_Por cierto Lily, si Sirius te pregunta por casualidad por un tal Jones síguele la corriente y dile que es amigo de Casey. Cuando salí de la escuela Canuto me preguntó por ella (quiso hacerse el casual pero fracasó estrepitosamente) y me inventé que ella y ese chico (Matthew Jones) eran amigos para ver cómo reaccionaba._

_Yo sólo dije que a veces la acompañaba a casa porque vivían muy cerca, no insinué nada más, pero creo que Sirius piensa que hay algo más que amistad entre ellos. ¡Tendríais que haber visto la cara que puso! El día que consiga tragarse el orgullo tan grande que tiene, aceptará que está colado por ella._

_Espero veros pronto, y no olvidéis contarme vuestras ideas para el desastre que se avecina en la noche de Navidad._

_Un abrazo, _

_Lunático. _

- Así que Sirius está celoso. – rió Lily cuando terminó de leer la carta.

- Si lo encerrásemos con Casey a lo mejor le diría lo que siente. – pensó James en voz alta.

- ¿Qué le va a decir si él no sabe lo que siente? – Lily puso los ojos en blanco y suspiró. – Va a ser una noche difícil.

- Va a ser muy divertida. – opinó James dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla. – Venga, que te acompaño a casa.

Recogieron los libros y pergaminos y bajaron a la entrada de la casa. Mientras James cogía los abrigos, Lily se acercó a la sala de estar para despedirse de los padres de su novio. Una vez abrigados, los dos salieron a la calle y anduvieron unos doscientos metros cogidos de la mano. La protección de la casa llegaba hasta aquel punto para evitar apariciones indeseadas. Cuando llegaron a la esquina de la calle, el punto de aparición más cercano, ambos desaparecieron después de esconderse tras un árbol enorme para que nadie los viera.

James y Lily se besaron por última vez aquel día en la puerta de la casa de los Evans. El chico esperó a que ella cerrara la puerta para darse la vuelta y bajar los escalones. Dos minutos más tarde volvía a estar tras el árbol enorme que había cerca de su casa.

* * *

_N/A¿Y? La fiesta de la noche de Navidad parece que será... movidita por lo menos jeje. Todo eso lo veremos en el siguiente cap que espero poder subir antes de las vacaciones de semana santa... las clases me están ocupando más tiempo del que había previsto. _

_Quiero daros las gracias a todas las personas que me habeis dejadorr's, porque sois geniales y porque me alegro un montón cada vez que abro el correo y veo el aviso de otro rr nuevo _

_Así que os mando un beso enorme a cada una!_

_Muchas gracias y hasta la próxima! _

_Nasirid_


	3. Navidad, Navidad ¿Dulce Navidad?

**Disclaimer**: Como ya sabéis la mayoría de los personajes no me pertenecen, así como los lugares y demás. A excepción de _Cassandra Nayron_, _Anne Sullivan_, _Eric Misdet_, _Evelyn Grams_ y todo lo relacionado con la _Fundación Seward_.

En el cap anterior apareció la madre de James y olvidé mencionar que su nombre (al igual que el de su marido que todavía no ha salido) lo saqué de 'el tapiz Black'… ya que he leido varias teorías sobre Dorea Black y Charles Potter, y me pareció interesante nombrarlos aquí (y sí, tampoco tenía nombres que ponerle a los personajes y me vino bien ver el tapiz jijiji). Así que asunto aclarado… ahora vamos por el cap..

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Navidad, Navidad... ¿dulce Navidad?**

Remus estaba sentado en la biblioteca tranquilamente, acabando un ensayo que la profesora de Curaciones les había mandado aquella misma mañana. A su lado, Casey se mordía el labio inferior mientras leía lo que llevaba escrito en su pergamino. Tenía una media hora para acabar el trabajo si no quería quedarse a terminarlo al día siguiente y se había quedado atascada a la mitad. Le pidió ayuda a Remus porque no sabía cómo continuar pero él, que no tenía límite de tiempo, iba más atrasado y aún no había llegado a aquella parte. Aún así se levantó y fue a buscar otro libro para su amiga.

- No te agobies, puedes terminarlo mañana. – le susurró cuando volvió a la mesa que compartían.

Ella lo miró enarcando una ceja y le contestó que no tenía planeado quedarse la tarde siguiente allí. Faltaban tres días para la Navidad y con tanto lío no había tenido tiempo de ir a comprar los regalos. Esa tarde podía aprovechar para comprar el de Lily y los de sus padres, aunque no se hacía muchas ilusiones porque conocía muy bien a sus acompañantes, que necesitarían toda la tarde para elegir el único regalo que tenían que comprar.

Y tras la breve pausa volvió a su pergamino y a los libros. Tenía que admitir que al principio había pensado que no tendría que esforzarse tanto como le habían dicho en el colegio, pero el paso de las semanas le había hecho cambiar de opinión. La Fundación Seward no sería ni tan grande ni tan famosa como Hogwarts, y si las instalaciones no tenían el tamaño que las del colegio era por una cuestión de necesidades. ¿Para qué querían allí una biblioteca más amplia si no tenían tantos estudiantes ni tantas asignaturas? Pero lo que no se podía negar era la calidad de los profesores y de lo que enseñaban. Y si trabajaban más que en Hogwarts era precisamente por eso, porque ya no estaban en el colegio. Ya estaban metidos de lleno en la vida adulta y las responsabilidades y deberes eran bien distintos.

Pero ni a Remus ni a Casey les importaba esforzarse un poco más porque estaban estudiando lo que les gustaba y además, sentían que todo lo que estaban aprendiendo iba a ser de mucha utilidad en los tiempos que se avecinaban. Porque poca gente lo sospechaba, pero una gran guerra comenzaba a asomarse por el horizonte.

Media hora más tarde, justo a la hora que habían acordado, dos personas ajenas a la escuela entraron en la biblioteca, no sin antes hablar con el conserje que estaba cerca de la puerta de la entrada principal para impedir el paso a quienes no lo tenían permitido. No obstante el conserje ya los conocía, puesto que no era la primera vez que iban allí y sólo les hizo la pregunta de rigor que era indispensable para todo el mundo. Algo relacionado con la Fundación que cambiaba cada semana y que sólo los alumnos y el personal docente conocía, y por extensión los amigos de todos ellos. Quizás no era una medida de seguridad muy efectiva, pero las acciones de ese tal Voldemort y sus seguidores no eran todavía lo suficientemente significativas como para causar el pánico en la comunidad mágica.

Mientras bajaban por las escaleras hasta la última planta subterránea del edificio varias personas se les quedaron mirando. Eran pocos alumnos y todos se conocían de vista, de modo que no estaban acostumbrados a ver por allí a aquella chica de pelo negro y rizado que caminaba con un toque de elegancia que casaba con el estilo de su ropa, informal pero seria, que la hacía parecer mayor. A su lado iba un chico alto, con un cabello moreno muy rebelde y con gafas. Su atractivo no pasó desapercibido para las alumnas con las que se cruzaron, aunque él no se daba cuenta que se le quedaban mirando, estaba un poco nervioso. Llegaron a la biblioteca seguros de encontrar a Casey allí, ya que no los había estado esperando en la verja del edificio como habían quedado.

La vieron sentada en una mesa redonda muy pequeña, rodeada de libros y pergaminos y sentada junto a un chico. Él alzó la vista al sentirse observado y sonrió.

- Déjalo ya, James y Anne están aquí. – le susurró Remus a Casey, que seguía escribiendo como loca.

Ella levantó la cabeza y vio a sus dos amigos allí de pie, frente a la mesa.

- Diez minutos. – suplicó bajando la mirada a su pergamino otra vez. – Acabo en diez minutos.

Remus miró a sus amigos y les señaló las sillas que había sin ocupar a su lado. James le devolvió una sonrisa nerviosa cuando se sentó junto a él, mientras que Anne simplemente se sentó, sin ni siquiera mirarlo.

- ¿Qué tal todo? – preguntó el licántropo en voz baja.

James se encogió de hombros, incapaz de contestar a la pregunta porque no sabía si decir que estaba nervioso, pletórico, atemorizado o feliz. Anne, por otro lado, miró a los ojos a Remus un instante sin decir nada y luego cogió un libro de la mesa y se puso a ojearlo.

Él se quedó desconcertado por el gesto de indiferencia de ella y se preguntó qué demonios le había hecho para que lo mirase de aquella forma. Porque en ese instante en que habían cruzado la mirada Remus había leído en los ojos de ella unos rastros de decepción y frialdad que nunca habían estado allí, al menos él nunca los había visto. Tuvo que admitir que las cosas con Anne habían dado un giro de 180 grados desde que salieron del colegio.

Y no lo entendía. Porque habían sido amigos durante años, sentimiento que se reforzó durante su séptimo curso, y ahora ella parecía ser más amiga de James y de Sirius que de él. ¿A qué venía ese cambio¿Qué había hecho él para perderla de ese modo?

Pero Remus no tuvo tiempo de seguir dándole vueltas a esa sensación de pérdida que le asustaba porque una chica alta, con una larga melena castaña y enormes ojos azules se le acercó por detrás y le pidió algo en susurros.

- Remus¿podrías pasarme ese libro cuando termines? – la chica señaló el libro que él tenía en las manos.

Remus se volvió y le tendió el libro, asegurando que ya no le haría falta. Ella le agradeció con una sonrisa y le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de volver a su mesa. Al chico le sorprendió mucho el gesto porque Evelyn era una compañera de su clase (a pesar de ser un año mayor) que siempre había sido muy amable, pero jamás le había dado un beso. Por eso la siguió con la mirada unos minutos, dándole la espalda a Anne, que había observado la escena con cierta irritación.

- Ya podemos irnos. – anunció Casey en voz baja, rompiendo la concentración de su amiga, que se había quedado mirando disimuladamente a Evelyn incluso después de que Remus hubiera vuelto a su pergamino.

James se levantó como un resorte y se despidió de Remus dándole una palmadita en el hombro. Casey recogió todo con prisas, le dijo adiós a su compañero y salió de la biblioteca siguiendo a James.

Remus vaciló. No sabía si merecía la pena decirle adiós a Anne, que todavía estaba allí de pie, mirándolo. Abrió la boca, decidido a seguir intentando que ella le hablara, pero Anne se dio la vuelta y se marchó antes de que el chico pudiese decir algo.

Suspiró, dejó la pluma y apoyó la barbilla en una mano, viendo cómo ella salía de la biblioteca con aquel aire de elegancia que se había hecho habitual en ella en los últimos tiempos.

Ojalá esa cena de Navidad le permitiera arreglar aquello porque no le estaba gustando su indiferencia y su frialdad. Echaba de menos a la Anne que lo había ayudado tanto con James el año anterior, cuando su amigo había perdido las esperanzas de salir con Lily. La echaba terriblemente de menos.

**oOo**

Los tres días que faltaban para la noche de Navidad pasaron muy rápidos para algunos y con una eternidad irritante para otros. Pero por fin había llegado y sólo faltaba media hora para que comenzase el desastre, o al menos eso opinaba Remus cuando se dirigía a la casa de James.

El sol agonizaba tras unas montañas lejanas cuando el chico apareció en un callejón cercano a la casa. Llevaba un traje de chaqueta beige, una camisa blanca y su abrigo azul oscuro por encima, protegiéndolo de los finos copos de nieve que estaban empezando a caer.

Cuando tocó al timbre lo recibió James, vestido con un traje de chaqueta oscuro y una sonrisa que casi no le cabía en la cara.

- ¡Lunático! – exclamó abrazando a su amigo con una efusividad exagerada.

- No sé si yo me alegro tanto de verte. – contestó Remus, con burla.

- Anne llegó hace un rato y Lily y ella no han parado de hablar desde entonces. – explicó el moreno dejando entrar a su amigo. – Y yo estoy más que fuera de lugar, porque han empezado a hablar de chicos. – añadió con una mueca de desagrado que hizo reír al licántropo.

- Exagerado.

Soltó el abrigo en el perchero y siguió a James hasta la sala principal de donde provenían las voces de las chicas. Cuando llegaron a la puerta James miró a su amigo alzando una ceja, para que escuchara sin interrumpir a las chicas y se diera cuenta que no exageraba.

- ¿Y te ha invitado a salir?

- Un par de veces. – admitió Anne con voz queda. – Y ya no sé cómo decirle que no sin parecer maleducada.

- ¿Acaso no te gusta lo suficiente como para decirle que sí? – quiso saber Lily, ajena también a los dos chicos que las observaban desde la puerta.

- Me gusta mucho pero me da miedo.

- ¿Miedo, tú? Si es un chico amable, simpático, inteligente y además guapo. ¿A qué le temes?

- No quiero enamorarme, Lily. – confesó Anne en un hilo de voz.

Pero no fue lo suficientemente bajo para que los chicos no lo escucharan.

A James no pareció interesarle mucho la confesión de ella, aunque le preocupó un poco. Sin embargo, a Remus no sólo le interesó y le preocupó, sino que además le asustó. El tono de voz de Anne le dio a entender mucho más de lo que había dicho, porque había sonado como si hubiese sufrido por amor antes.

"_¿Pero cuándo ha pasado eso?" _se preguntó Remus en silencio. Sólo habían pasado seis meses desde que terminaran el colegio¿era ése tiempo suficiente para enamorarse y sufrir una decepción tan dura? Porque mientras estuvieron en el colegio ella estaba bien.

- ... no lo ocultes esta vez y arriésgate, Anne. – continuó la voz de Lily, sacando al chico de sus pensamientos. – Porque una vez no haya salido bien no significa que todo el tiempo vaya a pasar igual.

- ¿Tú crees?

- No pierdes nada por intentarlo. – insistió la pelirroja. – Y esta vez tienes la ventaja de saber que no le eres indiferente. – añadió con picardía.

Anne miró a su amiga y esbozó una tímida sonrisa.

- Cuando vea a Eric el lunes le diré que sí me gustaría cenar con él.

Remus se había apoyado en James para asomarse por su hombro y ver mejor, ya que se habían escondido un poco tras la puerta. Y al escuchar la última frase de Anne el chico apretó demasiado la mano que tenía en el hombro del moreno. James no pudo evitar quejarse y las chicas se volvieron del sofá bruscamente.

- James, Remus... ¿Cuánto tiempo lleváis ahí? – inquirió Lily levantándose y dirigiéndose a la puerta. Miraba a los chicos con suspicacia.

- Casi nada. Acabamos de entrar. – mintió James con rapidez al tiempo que se deshacía del brazo de su amigo. Se acercó a Lily y le dio un beso en la mejilla. – Lunático acaba de llegar.

Lily se dirigió al chico y lo saludó con un abrazo que él correspondió vagamente, porque seguía un poco aturdido. Ella no pareció darse cuenta, ya que empezó a decirle a su novio que tenía que ayudarla con la mesa.

Anne seguía de pie junto al sofá, mirando a Remus sin decir nada pero con el mismo gesto de frialdad que tenía días atrás, en la biblioteca. Remus la saludó con un 'hola' que apenas si se escuchó y se quedó parado en la puerta, sin saber qué hacer.

Unas horas antes estaba decidido a hablar con ella y preguntarle qué le había hecho para que lo tratara así, pero ahora lo único que sentía era que no valía la pena, que había salido de su vida y que ya no había ninguna puerta para volver a entrar.

Ella apartó la mirada y volvió a sentarse. Por el pensamiento de Remus cruzó una frase a toda velocidad... "_Eric tiene la culpa de todo_"

El timbre volvió a sonar, devolviendo a Remus a la realidad. Miró a James, a Lily y suspiró. La noche estaba a punto de empezar a mejorar.

James y Lily fueron a abrir la puerta después de respirar profundamente; Remus se quedó en la puerta del salón, aún sin atreverse a entrar. La puerta principal se abrió y por toda la casa se escuchó el grito eufórico de Feliz Navidad de Sirius.

El chico se abrazó con entusiasmo a Lily, que le había abierto la puerta, y luego fue a saludar a James. Confiaba ciegamente en sus amigos y jamás pensaría que pudiesen robarle algo, por eso no se dio cuenta que mientras abrazaba a la pelirroja, su mejor amigo le quitaba la varita en un mudo _Accio_.

- ¡Lunático! – exclamó al ver a su amigo junto a la puerta del salón, sonriendo. Le abrazó y lo empujó al interior de la habitación, donde Anne les estaba esperando de pie en el centro.

Sirius abrazó a la chica sonriendo, feliz de poder estar con sus amigos en un día como aquel. Menos mal que no había tenido que quedarse solo en su casa. James y Lily entraron a la habitación con total serenidad y se reunieron con los demás.

- Es genial. – dijo Sirius sin dejar de sonreír y mirando a los demás uno por uno. – Estaba deseando venir porque mi casa es demasiado aburrida cuando está vacía. ¿Todo eso nos vamos a comer! – preguntó con sorpresa cuando se acercó a la mesa.

Los otros cuatro se miraron entre sí, esperando que Sirius no se diera cuenta de los cubiertos que habían puesto.

- ¿Y ese sexto cubierto? – era demasiado pedir que el chico no los contara. - ¿Hay alguien más invitado? – preguntó, enarcando una ceja.

Remus abrió la boca para inventar una excusa rápida pero el timbre volvió a sonar, interrumpiéndolo. James y Lily corrieron a abrir mientras el licántropo desviaba la conversación de Sirius.

Cuando Casey entró al salón no sabía que Lily tenía su varita y que la casa era ahora como una fortaleza inexpugnable, con puertas, ventanas y chimeneas bloqueadas.

- ¡Feliz Navi... – la chica se interrumpió al descubrir a Sirius detrás de Remus.

El moreno la miró con ojos desorbitados, entendiendo de pronto a quién pertenecía el sexto cubierto. Casey miró a Anne y a Remus muy disgustada, pero evitando a toda costa el contacto visual con Sirius. Se dio la vuelta para que James o Lily le dieran una explicación, pero todos sonreían triunfales. Todos menos Sirius y ella.

Un segundo más tarde se dio la vuelta y pasó como un vendaval por al lado de James, que no se molestó en detenerla, y con todo su mal humor se dirigió a la puerta principal. Cogió de un tirón el abrigo que acababa de colgar en el perchero, tirando de paso un par de abrigos más. Pero al ir a abrir la puerta ésta no se movió ni un ápice. Miró hacia atrás, pero nadie la había seguido para impedir que se fuera y eso la enfureció más. Volvió a intentar abrir la puerta, pero seguía igual de atascada.

Recordó de pronto que era una bruja y que las varitas eran de utilidad en esos casos. "_Y para maldecir a los amigos_" pensó, molesta.

- ¡Yo tengo tu varita! – gritó con jovialidad la voz de Lily desde el salón cuando Casey buscaba como loca su varita en los bolsillos de su abrigo.

En el salón Sirius buscó la suya en vano y se anticipó a James cuando dijo:

- Y también tienes la mía. – gruñó dirigiéndose a la pelirroja.

Anduvo unos pasos hacia la chimenea de la habitación con la intención de volver a casa, pero cuando Anne y Remus se apartaron y le dejaron libre el paso, Sirius comenzó a sospechar que tampoco podría salir por allí. Lo intentó de todos modos y lo único que consiguió fue que, al acercarse a la chimenea saliese despedido hacia atrás, acabando sentado en el sofá.

Casey había entrado en ese momento en el salón para probar la idea de la chimenea, pero al ver lo que le había sucedido al chico se dio por vencida. Habían caído en la encerrona.

Los otros cuatro los miraron con diversión: Sirius sentado en el sofá, enfurruñado y con una cara de pocos amigos que sólo la castaña conseguía sacarle; ella, por otro lado, estaba con los brazos fuertemente cruzados, sentada en un sillón al lado de la ventana y dando la espalda a Sirius. Miró de reojo a Lily y a Anne, las que se suponían que eran sus mejores amigas y que estaban disfrutando mucho de la situación, y se quedó allí sentada, esperando que no tardaran mucho en levantar el bloqueo. Aunque si se paraba a pensarlo... aquellos 'amigos' eran capaces de tenerlos toda la noche allí encerrados.

Los 'bloqueadores' se sentaron en la mesa tranquilamente, sonriéndose porque la primera parte del plan ya estaba realizada. Ahora sólo cabía esperar a que se les bajaran los humos a sus amigos y todo seguiría adelante.

Sirius decidió sentarse a la mesa casi media hora después, pero antes de levantarse del sofá se inclinó hacia delante para ver mejor a Casey. Sólo veía sus piernas cruzadas bajo una falda negra y parte de sus brazos, que estaban descubiertos, pero sin llegar a distinguir el colgante de piedras negras y doradas que llevaba al cuello. Su cara tampoco podía verla, pero sospechaba que no sería muy distinta a la que ponía siempre que se peleaban.

Sirius ya había dado por perdida la batalla de convertirse en su amigo y se limitaba a tratar a Casey con el mismo desprecio y frialdad que ella le demostraba a él, con la misma obstinación del colegio y con el rencor que poco a poco había acumulado gracias a ella. Era la única persona que conseguía sacar lo peor de él y eso le irritaba, porque además sabía que eso se debía a algo concreto a lo que no conseguía darle nombre. Ella le provocaba un cúmulo de sentimientos tan diferentes y contradictorios que Sirius se veía incapaz de reconocer. Y eso lo ponía de peor humor y le hacía enfadarse consigo mismo.

Pero en el fondo se alegraba de que ella estuviera ahí también, en esa cena de Navidad, aunque se negara a decirlo en voz alta.

Cuando Sirius se sentó a la mesa lo hizo en el asiento libre que Anne había dejado al lado de Remus y empezó a comer antes de intervenir en la conversación de sus amigos.

El estómago y el espíritu navideño de Casey pudieron más que su mal humor, así que un cuarto de hora más tarde ya estaba sentada en la mesa también. Le tocó hacerlo al lado de James y frente a Remus, que le guiñó un ojo en señal de aprobación. Las dos horas que James había vaticinado que tardarían sus amigos en 'perdonarles' se redujeron a menos de 50 minutos. Todo un adelanto.

- Por la academia circulan algunos rumores, no muy buenos que digamos. – comentó James antes de terminar el postre.

La conversación había derivado finalmente en las informaciones que se escuchaban sobre unas actividades de magia oscura en algunos puntos del país.

- Un compañero de segundo curso nos contó antesdeayer que los ataques se están multiplicando con demasiada rapidez. – intervino Lily con gesto preocupado. – Lo que no se entiende es por qué _El Profeta_ no informa sobre ello, la sensación que dan sus noticias es de que no son más que travesuras.

- El ministerio controla al periódico para que no publique nada al respecto y así evitar una crisis de pánico en el país. – manifestó Anne amargamente. Ella trabajaba allí y sabía muy bien lo que se cocía en las oficinas de los altos cargos; para ningún trabajador de allí era un misterio que la situación era más grave de lo que hacían ver.

- Con eso consiguen que la gente no esté preparada para lo que pueda ocurrir. – repuso Casey con seriedad.

- Pero son los que mandan y nadie puede hacer nada al respecto. – replicó Anne. – Nadie quiere perder su puesto de trabajo, Casey.

- Sí hay alguien que puede hacer algo. – declaró Remus, captando la atención de todos.

Casey lo miró, pensando un momento y luego adivinó a quién se refería el chico.

- Dumbledore. – dijeron ella y Remus al mismo tiempo.

- El profesor Golsdawn no ha parado de repetirlo en los últimos días. – continuó Remus. – Es amigo del director del colegio y nos aseguró que él no se va a quedar parado mientras la situación empeora.

- Si te paras a pensar, es el único capaz de convencer a la gente, incluso con mayor eficacia que el ministro. – opinó Sirius. – Me gustaría saber qué piensa hacer al respecto.

- A todos nos gustaría saberlo. – aseguró James. – Aunque dudo que lo sepamos antes de que lo haga, quiero decir, que no tenemos manera de saber lo que va a hacer hasta que lo haya hecho.

- Quizás nosotros podamos averiguar algo a través de Golsdawn. – propuso Casey. – Es un profesor muy amable, siempre nos está diciendo que acudamos a él cuando lo necesitemos. Este puede ser el momento.

- No perdemos nada por intentarlo. – añadió Remus al ver la cara de desconfianza de Anne.

- No creo que consigáis nada de él, eso es todo. – respondió la chica, echándose hacia delante para mirar a Remus a la cara.

- ¿Porque somos sólo unos alumnos? – se aventuró el chico con un tono de fiereza que sorprendió a todos.

- Yo no he dicho eso y lo sabes. – replicó Anne con dureza.

- Lo siento. – Remus suavizó el tono y pidió las disculpas con sinceridad, pero Anne no le dijo nada, ni siquiera le siguió mirando.

Los otros cuatro se quedaron desconcertados ante la escena, ya que ver a sus amigos en una actitud tan fría no era normal. Eso era más del tipo de situaciones de Casey y Sirius, pero no de ellos, que siempre se habían llevado bastante bien.

Una vez acabaron de comer todos ayudaron a recoger la mesa, incluso Sirius y Casey que seguían sin varitas.

-Vosotros habréis traído la ropa para quedaros a dormir¿verdad? – preguntó Lily cuando salían de la cocina, dirigiéndose a Remus, Sirius y Casey.

Los tres asintieron, fueron al perchero donde tenían los abrigos y sacaron un paquetito de los bolsillos de cada uno de ellos. Remus devolvió el tamaño natural al suyo, que al instante se transformó en una mochila marrón. También tuvo que repetir la operación con los paquetes de sus amigos, que pidieron una vez más que les devolvieran las varitas. Pero Lily pareció no escuchar la petición y subió las escaleras seguida de los demás.

Se detuvieron en el primer piso. Remus y Sirius dejaron sus mochilas en la tercera puerta de la derecha y Casey lo hizo en la siguiente. Parecía todo normal, un reparto de habitaciones simple y aún así, a Sirius le seguía pareciendo sospechoso que Lily no quisiera devolverles las varitas, porque él ya no tenía ganas de irse y Casey tampoco parecía muy enfadada por estar allí.

Pero antes de volver al salón, James recordó que quería mostrarles algo y los guió hasta la buhardilla, donde había una habitación que hacía las veces de trastero. Entró y señaló una caja que había al fondo del todo, diciendo que su padre había escondido allí los cohetes que había comprado para celebrar el año nuevo. Sirius se acercó rápidamente a la caja, se agachó junto a ella y empezó a desembalarla. Casey se acercó también, guiada por una curiosidad que le picaba más que cualquier otra cosa y que hizo que no se diera cuenta de los dos colchones que había a la derecha de la caja, preparados con sábanas y almohadas.

- Eres un inútil sin tu varita. – le espetó a Sirius, que no conseguía abrir la caja.

Ella se agachó a su lado y le quitó la caja de las manos. Diez segundos más tarde se arrepentiría.

- Que lo paséis bien. – comentó James detrás de la puerta de la habitación, antes de cerrarla.

Sirius consiguió llegar a la puerta cerrada antes que la chica, aunque no le sirvió de nada.

- ¡No podéis encerrarnos aquí! – gritó dando golpes a la puerta cerrada mágicamente. -¡James!

- ¡Abrid la puerta para que pueda mataros! – Casey había llegado junto al chico y golpeaba la madera con rabia.

Desde fuera sólo se oían las risas de sus amigos quienes, como Casey sospechaba, tenían todo planeado desde un principio, desde que olvidaron decirle que Sirius también estaría en la cena.

- ¡Vais a matarme si me dejáis encerrada con este estúpido! – gritó pero parando de golpear la puerta, así escucharía mejor lo que sucedía fuera.

- ¡Ya estás insultándome otra vez! – protestó Sirius, perdiendo poco a poco la paciencia. - ¡Yo también quiero salir de aquí y no te estoy diciendo lo imbécil que eres!

- ¡Imbécil tú! – Casey dejó de mirar hacia la puerta y encaró al chico con un dedo acusador. - ¿Cómo te has creído lo de la caja!

- ¿Y tú! – repuso Sirius de mala gana.

- Antes de que intentéis mataros tan pronto... – habló la voz de Lily desde el otro lado de la puerta. Su tono demostraba que se estaba esforzando por no romper en carcajadas. -...Debéis saber que no vamos a abrir la puerta hasta la hora del desayuno, así que no os esforcéis en gritar porque no vamos a dejaros salir.

- Sabemos que os va a llevar mucho tiempo lo de dejar de odiaros a muerte, así que os hemos dejado dos camas por si os cansáis. – prosiguió la voz de James, porque la pelirroja ya no podía aguantar la risa.

- ¿Y si hay una emergencia? – volvió a intentar Sirius desde el interior.

- Procura evitarlas, Canuto. – aconsejó Remus, cuya voz se hacía cada vez más lejana. - ¡Feliz Navidad!

- ¿Quién dijo que la Navidad era la mejor época del año? – gruñó Casey con ironía, sentándose en uno de los colchones. – Y ya puedes estar moviendo tu cama y llevándotela lo más lejos de mí que puedas, Black.

Sirius, de pie delante de ella, la miró perplejo. ¿Dónde pretendía que pusiese su colchón si la habitación era pequeña y además estaba llena de trastos?

- Y que... ¿la pongo en el techo o la tiro por la ventana? – repuso irritado, tirándose sobre su colchón. – A mí no me importa dormir a tu lado, así que si tú no quieres ya puedes empezar a moverte.

Casey resopló y le lanzó una mirada de odio que él no pudo ver porque había cerrado ya los ojos. Y ella, reconociendo que no le quedaba otro remedio, lo imitó y se echó a dormir.

Mientras tanto, en el salón principal los demás se divertían recordando las peleas de sus amigos. Los padres de James se quedarían a pasar la noche en casa de los amigos que les habían invitado a cenar, así que ellos no tenían que preocuparse de la hora.

Más tarde, Lily se levantó con la excusa de ir al baño y desde la puerta del salón le hizo señas a James para que dejara a sus amigos a solas. Remus no se dio cuenta de que la excusa del moreno flaqueaba hasta que se percató de que estaba a solas con Anne.

- Y... ¿cómo te van las cosas en el trabajo? – preguntó el chico viendo que ella no iba a hablar si él no decía nada. Y Remus odiaba los silencios incómodos como aquel, así que se tragó los nervios y actuó como había estado haciendo casi toda la noche.

- Bien. – se limitó a contestar ella después de unos minutos.

Remus se mordió la lengua para no ser brusco, pero parecía que le iba a tener que sacar las palabras con un sacacorchos. Respiró profundamente y lo intentó de nuevo.

- ¿Y los compañeros?

Anne volvió la cara y lo miró largamente antes de contestar.

- Los compañeros también son buenos. – respondió con tono cansado.

Otra vez silencio. Remus mirándose las manos y deseando poder salir de allí sin que nadie notase que estaba nervioso y molesto. Y Anne siguió mirando al frente, con la cabeza ligeramente inclinada hacia delante.

- Si hay algo en concreto que quieras saber, dilo y terminamos antes. – soltó ella de pronto, con frialdad.

Él levantó la vista al momento y se la quedó mirando, sorprendido.

- No es... no era... No es nada concreto.

- Lo imaginaba. – Anne volvió a mirar hacia delante, desanimada. – No te preocupes por el silencio que a mí me da igual.

- Pero a mí no. – replicó el chico, atrayendo de nuevo su atención. – He dicho que no quiero saber nada concreto porque es cierto, no me interesa mucho que me hables de tu trabajo. Sólo quiero que me hables, de lo que sea.

- Hace tiempo que lo único que tenemos en común son los amigos. - repuso ella mirándolo otra vez, ya no con frialdad sino con pesar.

- No sé por qué.

- Era lógico que cuando saliésemos del colegio cada uno fuera por su lado.

- A mí no me lo parece, no teníamos por qué alejarnos. – opinó Remus olvidando definitivamente los nervios.

- Y sin embargo lo hemos hecho. Si no fuera por nuestros amigos tú y yo no nos veríamos más.

- Yo pensé que tú y yo éramos amigos. – confesó el chico, contrariado. – Y ahora se supone que somos poco más que desconocidos. ¿Qué me he perdido?

- Lo que teníamos en el colegio, eso hemos perdido.

- Pues perdóname, pero no lo entiendo. Tú sigues siendo amiga de James y de Sirius y a mí me tienes al margen. – Remus hablaba con amargura porque no le estaba gustando lo que escuchaba.

- Es diferente.

- ¿Y por qué¿Qué tengo yo de diferente a ellos? – preguntó, desafiante. Sabía muy bien que no era por el hecho de ser hombre lobo, porque era algo que ella ya sabía desde el último año del colegio.

- Es diferente, sólo eso. – repitió ella lentamente. Le dolía tener que decirle aquellas cosas, pero no quería tenerlo cerca... ni siquiera como amigo. No hasta que pasara un poco más de tiempo.

- Me duele que pienses así porque para mí siempre vas a ser mi amiga, lo quieras o no. Te echo de menos y me molesta que seas tan fría y distante. – reconoció él sin terminar de entender qué había ocurrido para que estuvieran en aquel extremo. – Siento como si te hubiera hecho algo horrible, algo que no me perdonas. Pero, sinceramente, no sé qué es.

Anne desvió la mirada un momento porque se había emocionado al oírle decir que la extrañaba, pero no cambió de idea. Si Remus se daba cuenta alguna vez de lo que no había hecho, tal vez pudieran ser amigos de nuevo. No antes.

- No has hecho nada. Nunca. – murmuró. – Disculpa si te molesta cómo te trato, pero sólo hago lo que siento.

A Remus esas palabras le cayeron como losas sobre el corazón y se quedó en silencio. No había más que decir si eso era lo que ella sentía.

James y Lily habían escuchado toda la conversación desde la puerta y él no daba mucho crédito.

- ¿Qué le pasa a Anne? – le preguntó a la chica en susurros. – No entiendo qué tiene contra Lunático.

- No tiene nada contra él, es que necesita más tiempo para olvidar.

- ¿Qué tiene que olvidar?

Lily se dio la vuelta y colocó sus manos en el rostro de su novio. Se acercó a él y se dieron un beso tierno y ligero antes de que ella volviese a hablar.

- Olvidar que el amor no es fácil para todo el mundo.

Y entonces James comprendió y le prometió sin palabras a Lily que no diría nada, que dejaría que los acontecimientos siguieran su curso. Luego, ambos entraron de nuevo en el salón, como si no hubieran escuchado nada. Remus y Anne actuaron del mismo modo, como si no se hubiesen dicho nada en el tiempo que habían estado solos. Pensaron que sería lo mejor.

En la buhardilla Casey intentaba conciliar el sueño, pero Sirius no paraba de moverse y eso no le permitía relajarse.

- Si dejaras de moverte, tal vez alguno de los dos conseguiría dormirse.

- Ni siquiera en una situación así dejas de ser una antipática. – bufó el chico.

- ¿Estamos en un momento donde cada uno confiesa lo que piensa del otro? – preguntó ella irónicamente. – Porque si es así déjame decirte que tú eres un arrogante presumido que no puede dejar de creerse el ombligo del mundo y que trata de forma horrible a todo aquel que no lo adora.

- Pues tú eres una amargada que no soporta que yo sea tan popular con las chicas porque en el fondo te gustaría ser igual, te encantaría tener a muchos chicos a tu alrededor. – replicó Sirius con el mismo tono cortante que ella había usado. – Nunca has soportado que Anne y Lily se lleven tan bien conmigo.

Casey se dio la vuelta en el colchón para darle la espalda al chico y no tener que verle más la cara.

- Y tú nunca has soportado que no cayera a tus pies en séptimo, cuando me pasaba el día ignorándote. – concluyó ella cerrando los ojos con fuerza y deseando quedarse dormida.

Sirius también se dio la vuelta y quedaron de espaldas. Si no le replicó nada fue porque no había nada que replicar. Al oír las últimas palabras de la chica tuvo que admitir que eran ciertas, que nunca le había molestado que una chica pasara de él hasta que Casey lo hizo. Y empezaba a sospechar por qué.

* * *

_N/A: Tercer capítulo arriba! Me ha costado pero ya está :) Espero que os haya gustado, así que para saberlo necesito reviews! Jijiji _

_A mí me ha gustado cómo me ha quedado al final… porque podría haber sido más mala todavía y haber dejado que Casey y Sirius se mataran en la buhardilla… aunque todavía falta ver cómo se despiertan esos dos xD_

_Quiero dar las gracias a todas las personas que me han dejado rr (los he ido contestando todos..o eso creo, así que si me he olvidado de alguien que me avise ;p A Veruka, lauryyy y kati: no os he contestado porque no me habeis dejado el mail… pero lo digo por aquí, mil gracias por vuestras opiniones!). En especial quiero agradecer a mi hermana por ayudarme con sus 'correcciones' y a Sara Fénix Black: por tus comentarios, que me ayudan mucho. Gracias!_

_Un beso a todo el mundo y hasta el próximo!_

_Nasirid_


	4. Tan cerca y tan lejos

_Disclaimer: Los personajes y lugares que aparecen en este fic no me pertenecen... no todos. Los que sí que son míos son: Cassandra Nayron, Anne Sullivan, Eric Misdet, Evelyn Grams y todo lo relacionado con la fundación Seward._

_Ahora sí, ya volví con el esperado amanecer de Sirius y Casey (no creo que haya tardado tanto, verdad? ; p). Espero que lo disfrutéis y que os guste... porque este cap es largo y además, tiene un poco de todo... como ya vais a ver._

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 4: Tan cerca y tan lejos**

El sol que se colaba por la ventana de la habitación hacía rato que había despertado a Casey. Lo primero que hizo al abrir los ojos fue darse la vuelta involuntariamente, encontrando el rostro de Sirius frente a ella.

Pensó en levantarse y aporrear la puerta otra vez para poder salir pero se quedó en la misma posición, observando al chico en silencio.

Respiraba con suavidad, relajado, con una media sonrisa y un mechón de pelo cayéndole por los ojos. Casey observó la fina curva que formaban sus labios, las largas pestañas tras las que se escondían aquellos ojos grises electrizantes, la forma marcada de su mentón... y sintió el impulso de comprobar si la piel de su cuello era tan suave como parecía. Alargó la mano y dibujó con el índice la curva del cuello, desde la oreja hasta el cuello de la camisa. Buscó sus ojos, temiendo que su gesto lo despertara, pero al ver que no lo hacía le colocó tras la oreja el mechón de pelo oscuro que le caía sobre la cara. Dejó su mano allí, en el cabello de Sirius, sorprendida de que fuera tan fino y sedoso.

No lo admitiría ante nadie, pero él le seguía gustando. Quizás no de la misma manera obsesiva que durante su quinto año en Hogwarts, pero era innegable que Sirius le despertaba muchas emociones. Esta vez era algo distinto lo que sentía al verlo así, dormido tranquilamente y con la cara tan cerca de la de ella. Era esa sensación de que podría pasarse horas mirándolo mientras dormía lo que la hacía sentirse diferente, como una capa de calidez cubriendo su corazón. Esta vez era mucho más profundo.

Suspiró, apartándose de él. Era evidente que él no sentía nada semejante, por mucho que durante un tiempo lo hubiera parecido. Aquellos meses que ella lo estuvo ignorando y que él se esforzó en llamar su atención habían sido producto del orgullo probablemente. Seguro que lo único que quería demostrar actuando de aquel modo era que ninguna chica se le resistía si él se lo proponía. Pero Casey lo ignoraba porque quería pasar página, olvidarse de que él le había gustado demasiado tiempo, que para él había sido invisible siempre.

Y al parecer Sirius eligió que Casey caería a sus pies justo cuando ella se había prometido a sí misma que lo iba a olvidar. Una casualidad que ella agradeció, porque si él se hubiese propuesto conquistarla un mes antes, ella habría caído muy pronto. Y le hubiera pasado lo que a todas las chicas que él había cautivado, que sufriría durante meses la decepción de ver romperse uno de sus sueños.

Se levantó de la cama y se arregló como pudo el vestido y el pelo. Caminó hasta la puerta, para gritar que la dejaran salir, pero no le hizo falta. Al coger el pomo de la puerta descubrió que estaba abierta. Salió, y antes de cerrar la puerta otra vez miró a Sirius. Parecía tan inocente cuando dormía...

Un rato después el chico se despertó y la sonrisa que le habían provocado sus sueños se esfumó al no ver a Casey a su lado. La noche anterior se había quedado dormido mucho después que ella, pero no se atrevió a levantarse para poder observarla mientras dormía. Y deseaba poder hacerlo cuando se despertara, pero ella se le había vuelto a adelantar.

Se levantó de malas ganas y salió de la habitación. Poco después apareció en la cocina, ya cambiado de ropa tras pasar por la habitación que debía haber compartido con Remus. Creyó que encontraría a todo el mundo allí ya que no se había cruzado con nadie. Pero en la mesa de la cocina sólo estaban James y Lily.

- Hola – saludó Sirius con desánimo, sentándose enfrente de su amigo y alargando la mano para coger una tostada. - ¿Dónde está todo el mundo?

- Se han ido. – contestó Lily con suavidad.

La chica se levantó y empezó a recoger sus platos.

- Remus se marchó antes de que alguno de nosotros se levantara. Dejó una nota sobre su cama. – explicó James ante la mirada de incomprensión de su amigo. – Anne se levantó poco después de Lily y también se marchó con prisas. Ni siquiera quiso quedarse a desayunar.

- Y Casey se levantó hace una hora más o menos. – intervino la pelirroja, que se volvió a sentar al lado de James. – Tampoco quiso desayunar.

Sirius los miró a ambos, asintió en silencio y siguió comiendo con tranquilidad, ahora ya no había prisa por llegar a su casa. James y Lily se miraron entre ellos, no sabiendo muy bien cómo preguntarle al chico qué tal había ido todo con Casey la noche anterior. James se levantó para recoger su plato y Lily le siguió.

- Déjame con él, a ver si me dice algo¿de acuerdo? – le susurró al oído a su novia cuando estuvieron fuera del campo de visión de Sirius.

Ella le dio un beso ligero como respuesta y fue a despedirse de Sirius.

- ¿Sabes? Casey se marchó con prisas pero me pareció verla un poco triste. – empezó James, sentándose junto a su amigo. - ¿Peleasteis mucho anoche?

Sirius dejó la tostada sobre el plato y miró a James con una ceja alzada.

- ¿Qué esperabais que hiciéramos? – preguntó a su vez, con ironía.

- Que hablaseis como personas civilizadas.

- Ella me odia y yo ya me he cansado de esperar la conversación normal. – contestó amargamente, y cogió otra vez la tostada. – Vosotros deberíais darlo por imposible también.

- Casey no te odia. – aseguró James

- Tú no has visto cómo le relampaguean los ojos cuando me grita. – insistió Sirius, dejando de lado el desayuno. – Nadie me había mirado así antes... puede que lo hicieran Snape o mis padres. Y ellos me odian, así que a Casey debe pasarle igual.

- ¿Tú la odias?

- ¡No! – se apresuró a contestar el chico antes de pararse a pensar lo que significaba realmente aquella pregunta. - ¿A qué viene...

- ¿Qué sientes por ella? – le cortó James, que lo miraba fijamente. – No la odias pero siempre estás a la defensiva con ella, esperando la oportunidad para empezar una nueva pelea. ¿Por qué?

Sirius miró a su amigo con los ojos muy abiertos y con la mente totalmente paralizada. No sabía cómo responder. James se movió en su silla hasta quedar frente a su amigo, se cruzó de brazos y esperó la respuesta.

- Yo... no... No sé. – dijo al fin. – Es difícil de saber.

- ¿Te gusta? – preguntó James, intentando ayudarle.

- Casey no me inspira lo que las otras chicas que me han gustado. – reconoció el chico.

- Eso no significa nada.

- Significa que ella no me gusta. – replicó Sirius.

- Pero eso no quiere decir que lo que sientes por ella no pueda ser más que eso, más que gustar. – reiteró James lentamente. La paciencia, para demostrarle a su amigo algo relacionado con sus sentimientos, era un valor fundamental.

- Si la idea que estás imaginando es que estoy enamorado de ella es demasiado disparatada, incluso para ti. – dijo Sirius, alarmado. – Estás para San Mungo, Cornamenta.

James sonrió con suficiencia y agarró a su amigo por los hombros.

- A ti te nubla el orgullo y no sabes explicar qué es lo que sientes realmente. Y no has estado enamorado en tu vida como para asegurar que no lo estás de Casey. – sentenció ante la mirada de pavor de Sirius. – Se ve antes el humo desde fuera que las llamas desde dentro.

**oOo**

La famosa cena de Navidad no había sido tan productiva como James y Lily pensaron al organizarla. Ahora, pocos días después de Año Nuevo, Sirius parecía estar en una conversación constante con su cabeza. Se pasaba el día callado, arrugando la frente en muchas ocasiones y más de una vez lo habían pillado absorto en mitad de una clase, sin prestar atención. James había comentado con Lily la conversación que había mantenido con él la mañana después de la cena y la conclusión a la que llegaban era la misma, Sirius estaba intentando entender lo que su corazón le decía. Ambos se alegraban, porque tarde o temprano el chico vería lo que ellos ya sabían: que estaba enamorado de Casey y que el odio que decía profesarle era sólo una máscara.

Sin embargo, los profesores de la Academia no veían con tan buenos ojos el cambio de actitud. Sirius siempre había sido muy participativo y activo en las clases y ahora parecía totalmente diferente: callado, reservado y ausente. Era como la sombra de lo que había sido antes. Más de un profesor le preguntó a James si el chico tenía problemas, preocupados por el cambio tan brusco. James no se atrevió a contarles la verdad, así que siempre decía que tenía algunas dificultades con la familia, lo cual tampoco era del todo mentira.

Por quien sí estaba más preocupado James era por Remus. Desde la cena no lo había vuelto a ver ya que el chico siempre estaba ocupado; sus cartas eran cada vez más espaciadas y con menos contenido, limitándose a repetir lo bien que le iba en la escuela y poco más. Ni siquiera permitió que James y Sirius lo acompañaran la noche de luna llena, como llevaban haciendo tanto tiempo. No obstante, James y Sirius aparecieron en la casa de los gritos al atardecer de la noche indicada, ya que Remus seguía acudiendo allí para sus transformaciones, tal y como el profesor Dumbledore le había sugerido al acabar el colegio.

Pero Remus no estaba allí y no apareció en toda la noche. Los dos amigos, preocupados por él, fueron a buscarlo a su casa, donde la señora Lupin les entregó un sobre que su hijo había dejado allí para ellos. En la nota sólo decía que no debían preocuparse, que había encontrado un escondrijo en un bosque perdido del norte y que con la magia sellaría la entrada para no poder escapar de allí como lobo. Su frase de despedida fue que debían dejarlo solo, que los años de colegio habían terminado y debía aprender a afrontar sus problemas de una vez.

James y Sirius no se quedaron tranquilos hasta que recibieron una carta de su amigo al día siguiente. No se había escapado de su escondite.

Lo poco que Casey le contaba a James y Lily sobre Remus tampoco los tranquilizaba demasiado. Según la chica se pasaba el día en la escuela, retrasando cada vez un poco más su hora de regreso a casa, la biblioteca parecía su segundo hogar. No había descuidado su amistad con Casey, seguían estando juntos todo el tiempo que pasaban en la escuela, pero ella lo notaba más huraño y, sobre todo, mucho más callado de lo habitual. Después de que Lily le contara la conversación que el chico había mantenido con Anne en Navidad, Casey entendió su comportamiento. Y sintió lástima por su amigo aunque no lo demostrara, porque había perdido su oportunidad con Anne.

Anne. La única del grupo a la que parecía haberle servido de algo la cena en casa de los Potter. Estaba más sonriente y alegre, lo que tuvo que agradecer a Lily. Ahora quedaba más a menudo con sus amigas, aprovechando muchas de sus tardes libres y estaba más receptiva, no tan distante como los meses anteriores. Lily y Casey se alegraron muchísimo cuando conocieron al motivo del cambio de su amiga: Eric Misdet, su compañero de trabajo.

Sus amigos eran la única preocupación que Lily pensaba que tenía su novio, por eso no le daba mucha importancia a las veces que él dejaba de prestarle atención. Pero James tenía otra preocupación más que, evidentemente, no iba a compartir con ella, porque Lily era esa inquietud. No era una cuestión de problemas que tuviese con ella porque estaban más enamorados cada día, el problema era él y su inseguridad.

Hacía ya unas cuantas semanas que lo había comprado y todavía estaba guardado en su mesilla, esperando el momento adecuado. ¿Y si ella le decía que no? Porque James estaba muy seguro de lo que Lily sentía por él, pero las veces que habían tocado el tema ella siempre había insistido en que eran muy jóvenes. ¿Y si se lo volvía a decir¿Y si pensaba que estaba yendo muy rápido?

James lo había comprado después de meditarlo mucho, después de haber hablado con sus padres. Ellos no dijeron nada de juventud porque lo importante no eran los años que tuvieran sino el amor que se tenían, que superaba ya todas las barreras posibles. Su padre lo animó especialmente, diciéndole que los tiempos que se avecinaban serían oscuros y difíciles y que la mejor prueba de amor hacia otra persona era querer pasar todo el tiempo con ella. Y esa era la promesa que implicaba entregarle a Lily el anillo, la promesa de estar juntos siempre.

Sirius había bromeado con el tema, pero al final estuvo de acuerdo con Remus en asegurarle a su amigo que si él sentía deseos de tener aquella vida con la pelirroja¿qué más daba lo demás?

Casey y Anne lo apoyaron y animaron también desde el momento en que James les contó sus propósitos. Ellas conocían a la perfección a Lily y no creían que ella fuese a pedirle más tiempo al chico, al contrario, estaban seguras que querría casarse cuanto antes.

Aún así, y después de que todo el mundo opinara de igual forma, James seguía sintiéndose inseguro. El anillo y el amor ya los tenía. Ahora sólo faltaba entregárselos a su dueña.

**oOo**

El invierno estaba siendo más duro que en años anteriores, por eso Remus había cogido la bufanda, el abrigo y los guantes al salir de casa. Era sábado por la mañana, finales de enero y la nieve había dejado de caer tan sólo una hora antes.

El chico caminaba a paso ligero por las calles del centro de Londres, intentando llegar cuanto antes a la escuela. Los sábados no tenían clases, pero la escuela permanecía abierta para aquellos alumnos que necesitasen la biblioteca para terminar sus tareas; justo para lo que Remus iba aquella mañana. Era un poco más tarde de lo habitual, quizás las diez y media, y a pesar del frío había bastante gente por el centro. Él las esquivaba con dificultad en algunas calles, llegando a tropezar con alguna que otra, aunque sin más contratiempo que dar una disculpa y seguir adelante.

Pero aún le faltaban por cruzar un par de calles cuando una mujer mayor que caminaba hacia él en la misma acera resbaló, tirando todo lo que llevaba en las bolsas. Remus se agachó, la ayudó a levantarse y le recogió lo que se le había caído. La mujer estaba dándole las gracias cuando el chico ya se daba la vuelta para seguir su camino. Y chocó de frente con otra persona que iba en dirección contraria a la suya. Remus le pidió disculpas mientras recogía sus libros del suelo, y fue entonces cuando escuchó su voz.

- Eric¿estás bien?

Remus levantó la cabeza como un resorte al escuchar la voz de Anne, que al parecer acompañaba al chico con el que él había chocado. Ella no se dio cuenta de quién era el que había tropezado con Eric hasta que lo escuchó disculparse por segunda vez. Entonces dejó de recoger las bolsas que se habían caído y miró al licántropo.

- Yo, lo siento. No te vi venir, discúlpame. – repitió Remus, quien pretendía seguir su camino como si no hubiera visto a la chica.

Había reconocido al tal Eric y sabía muy bien lo que Anne había hablado la noche de Navidad con Lily. Y las bolsas de compras no serían un asunto de trabajo, así que la mente del chico ató los cabos con rapidez.

- Es igual, yo tampoco te vi. Así que tengo también parte de la culpa. – se disculpó Eric a su vez.

- ¡Lupin! – exclamó Anne, con una sonrisa forzada.

Remus se atrevió entonces a mirarla, procurando ocultar la decepción que sentía al escuchar a la chica llamarlo de aquella forma.

- Anne, no te había visto. – mintió imitando su sonrisa.

- ¿Os conocéis? – quiso saber Eric, pasando su brazo sobre los hombros de la chica.

Remus, atento a todos los gestos, quiso desaparecer de allí. La temperatura parecía haber disminuido drásticamente, aunque sólo él pudiera percibirlo.

- Es Remus Lupin, un compañero del colegio. – respondió Anne sin borrar aquella sonrisa falsa. La situación le resultaba muy incómoda.

El chico tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para que no se reflejara en su rostro el dolor que le causaba el comentario de ella. Compañeros del colegio... Anne no quería ser su amiga en aquel momento y eso parecía incluir también el borrar todo rastro de una amistad pasada. Remus la miró a los ojos, esperando encontrar en ellos algo de la amistad que habían compartido, algo de aquella complicidad. Pero lo único que veía en aquellos ojos marrones era el deseo de escapar de la situación.

- Yo soy Eric Misdet. – dijo el chico, alargando la mano hacia Remus para saludarlo debidamente. – Soy el novio de Anne.

El mundo se paró para Remus, porque aquellas palabras eran lo más difícil de la situación. Que Anne no quisiese ser su amiga, que le llamase por el apellido como si hubieran sido siempre casi desconocidos y que olvidase su amistad eran asuntos intranscendentes... El hecho de que ella ahora tuviera novio era lo único que copaba su mente.

No quiso mirar de nuevo a la chica, por eso contestó a la mano que Eric le ofrecía y después, un poco atropelladamente, se marchó.

- Un poquito raro¿no? – comentó Eric cuando Remus se alejaba de ellos.

Anne no contestó. Se había vuelto para ver cómo el chico iba desapareciendo a toda prisa. Creía haber superado todo lo que él le provocaba ahora que llevaba un par de semanas saliendo con Eric y le iba tan bien. Pero el corazón había vuelto a disparársele al ver a Remus otra vez. La mirada que él le había dirigido cuando ella había dicho que sólo habían sido compañeros de colegio no la olvidaría jamás. Aquella traición a su amistad le dolía más a ella que a Remus y eso, él nunca lo sabría.

- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó Eric, preocupado al verla con aquel gesto de tristeza en la cara.

- Sí, es que... – Anne echó un último vistazo a Remus, cuya figura se hacía cada vez más pequeña, y meditó lo que iba a decir a continuación. – Hacía mucho que no veía a Remus.

Eric le dio un beso en la mejilla y siguieron su camino, ella haciendo lo imposible por esquivar todos los recuerdos que se agolpaban en su cabeza. Sin embargo, y aunque Anne le había asegurado que todo estaba bien, Eric no dejó de notar que ella había llamado al chico por su nombre de pila.

**oOo**

- Remus¿vienes conmigo? – preguntó Casey en voz baja.

Habían pasado unos días desde que el chico viera por última vez a Anne pero aún se seguía sintiendo extraño. Ahora estaba en la biblioteca con Casey, como cada tarde al acabar las clases. Remus recogió sus cosas y siguió a su amiga; no sabía dónde iría pero le daba igual con tal de no quedarse a solas con su mente.

- ¿Adónde vamos?

- Tengo que preguntarle una duda a Golsdawn y he pensado que podríamos aprovechar la visita a su despacho. – respondió Casey tranquilamente mientras avanzaban por las escaleras hasta el segundo piso.

- ¿Vas a preguntarle por Dumbledore? – se sorprendió el chico.

- Me alegra que por lo menos sigas siendo tan listo, porque de ánimos te superaría hasta un alma en pena. – contestó ella con rin tintín.

- No me pasa nada. – se apresuró a decir Remus, sin mucha convicción.

- Como quieras. – suspiró Casey. – Imagino que es por alguna chica y por eso no me lo quieres contar, puedo entenderlo. Pero al menos podrías hablarlo con James, está preocupado por ti.

- ¿En serio?

- Hay que reconocer que en su tiempo fue un inmaduro sin mucho cerebro, pero Lily lo ha cambiado. Y te aseguro que se preocupa por ti, como todos nosotros. – Casey se había detenido y ahora miraba a su amigo con seriedad. – Sabemos que te pasa algo porque somos tus amigos y mal haríamos si no te conociéramos. No es justo que tú nos escuches a todos y que nosotros no podamos ayudarte porque no te dejas.

- No es importante. – aseguró el chico, agradecido por las palabras de su amiga. – Gracias por preocuparos, pero no tenéis por qué hacerlo.

- Eso díselo a James en tu próxima carta. – propuso ella, que no había quedado muy convencida.

- Lo haré. – prometió Remus dándole un golpecito en el brazo a su amiga, para que siguiera adelante.

Casey de todas maneras no creyó mucho en las palabras de él, porque lo conocía. Y del mismo modo que Remus estaba siempre dispuesto a ayudar a sus amigos en lo que fuera, estaba igual de dispuesto a no compartir sus problemas con los demás. Era una manía estúpida que tenía, la de creer que sus inquietudes no eran tan importantes como para expresarlas en voz alta.

El despacho del profesor Golsdawn estaba en la segunda planta del edificio, junto al aula donde impartía sus clases. Casey se adelantó a la puerta y llamó; desde el interior escucharon la voz del profesor invitándoles a pasar.

La habitación tenía forma semicircular, con un enorme escritorio en el centro, presidiéndola. No era la primera vez que los chicos entraban al despacho del profesor, aunque sí era la primera vez que lo veían hablando con Dumbledore.

- ¡Oh¡Si son Nayron y Lupin! – exclamó el profesor Golsdawn, que se levantó de su butaca para saludarlos. – Dos alumnos increíbles, Albus.

- Lo sé, por alguna razón los mandé aquí, donde estudian y enseñan los mejores en Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. – respondió Dumbledore con resolución.

Se levantó también de la butaca y saludó a los chicos con una sonrisa y un movimiento de cabeza.

- Podemos volver más tarde, profesor. – sugirió Remus, sintiendo que habían interrumpido algo importante.

- No se preocupe señor Lupin, yo ya me marchaba. – respondió Dumbledore acercándose a ellos para salir por la puerta. – Te mantendré informado, Anthony.

- Lo mismo digo. – el profesor Golsdawn volvió a tomar asiento al otro lado de su escritorio mientras que el director de Hogwarts abría la puerta del despacho.

- Espero verles pronto. – dijo Dumbledore antes de irse, dirigiéndose a los dos jóvenes, que se miraron entre sí extrañados.

- Y bien¿en qué puedo ayudarles? – Golsdawn los sacó del estado de perplejidad.

Casey fue la primera en sentarse frente al profesor, que se quedó mirando a Remus hasta que éste decidió sentarse también.

- Yo... Nosotros queríamos preguntarle algo, profesor.

- Adelante. – invitó el hombre con una sonrisa amable. - ¿Alguna duda de la clase de esta mañana?

- No es sobre la escuela, señor. – precisó la chica, que había olvidado por completo su estrategia de preguntar una duda primero y luego ir a lo realmente importante.

- Bien, también estoy aquí para eso. ¿Cuál es la pregunta?

Casey miró a Remus para que él hablase a continuación. El chico siempre sería más sutil que ella que, o iba demasiado directa o se perdía por las ramas.

- Últimamente se escuchan rumores, profesor. – comenzó Remus, irguiéndose en la silla y respirando profundamente. – Y, aunque desde el Ministerio se da la impresión de tranquilidad, nosotros no podemos evitar preocuparnos. Los ataques al oeste del país son algo más que travesuras, como hace ver El Profeta.

- No puedo negar que ser Ministro de la comunidad mágica sea un cargo fácil. Hasta cierto punto podría entender la responsabilidad que conlleva, pero no estoy de acuerdo en la forma en que se está llevando a cabo la situación. – el profesor había abandonado la sonrisa para dejar paso a un gesto de preocupación que no sorprendió a los chicos.

- Lo único que consiguen es que la gente no esté al tanto de lo que ocurre realmente. Y no pensamos que sea lo correcto. – prosiguió Remus. – Es peligroso que no estemos preparados.

Golsdawn miró a sus alumnos intensamente antes de continuar.

- ¿Ustedes se sienten indefensos?

- No, con todo lo que aprendemos aquí y lo que ya nos han enseñado en el colegio no nos sentimos inseguros, profesor. – intervino Casey. – Sabemos que todo lo que nos enseñan aquí va a sernos muy útil, más allá de nuestro futuro profesional.

- ¿Pero?

- Pero creemos que deberíamos poder hacer algo más. – admitió Remus.

El profesor se reclinó en su asiento, colocando una de sus manos en la barbilla, como pose pensativa. Se quedó en silencio un momento, mientras los jóvenes se preguntaban si no habrían traspasado el umbral de la relación profesor – alumno.

- ¿Creen que están preparados para ese algo más? – preguntó finalmente.

Remus miró a su amiga y cuando contestó, supo que lo hacía por los dos.

- Ya no somos unos críos y sabemos mucho más de Defensa que la mayoría de la gente, incluso con el poco tiempo que llevamos aquí. Sabemos cuidarnos en un ataque, aunque un poco de práctica tampoco vendría mal. – el chico habló con decisión y sin que le temblara la voz.

- Su nivel es algo que hemos discutido varias veces los profesores de aquí. – comentó Golsdawn esbozando una sonrisa. – La materia les ha gustado desde el colegio, han estudiado y aprendido más por sí solos que cualquier otro alumno de esta escuela. Eso se ve en las clases.

Los chicos se sintieron muy halagados por el comentario, pero ninguno de ellos veía raro el estudiar y leer un poco más de aquello que les apasionaba. A Casey le gustaba menos estudiar y hacer tareas cuando era por obligación, pero le encantaba leer libros de Defensa, hasta acabárselos de aprender de memoria.

Y definitivamente la parte práctica era lo que más les gustaba a ambos. Ya en los últimos cursos de Hogwarts habían practicado nuevos hechizos juntos en varias ocasiones.

- Y me alegra que estén interesados en hacer algo más que quedarse cruzados de brazos, porque tengo algo que proponerles.

**oOo**

James y Sirius estaban sentados en el sofá que había en el centro de la habitación. Hacía más de media hora que habían terminado las últimas prácticas del día y todavía estaban allí, en la Academia, esperando a Lily.

- ¿Se habrá ahogado en la ducha? – comentó Sirius al tiempo que se reclinaba un poco más en el sofá y cerraba los ojos. – No es posible que tarde tanto en ducharse. Sólo tiene que volver a ponerse la ropa que traía esta mañana, no arreglarse para una fiesta.

- Estará al caer, quizá se ha cruzado con alguien y se ha olvidado que la estamos esperando. – opinó James con tono cansado. Lily por regla general tardaba más que ellos en ducharse, pero no tanto. – Seguro que esa chica de tercero... ¿Camille? la ha vuelto a parar para preguntarle por ti, Canuto.

- ¿Catherine¿Preguntando por mí? - repitió el chico, que de pronto se encontraba muy despejado.- ¿Y cuándo pensabas decírmelo?

James miró a su amigo enarcando una ceja y con un gesto de incomprensión en el rostro.

- Desde que volvimos de vacaciones te lo habré dicho unas quinientas veces; creí que no te interesaba.

- ¿Pero tú la has visto? – Sirius se levantó del sofá de un salto. –Estaría loco si no me interesara.

James estaba cada vez más extrañado con el comportamiento de su amigo. Un día antes todavía estaba perdido pensando en no sabía qué (aunque lo sospechaba) y ahora parecía ser de nuevo el Sirius de siempre, ese al que nunca le faltaba una chica como objetivo. ¿Qué le había hecho cambiar tan bruscamente otra vez?

- ¿Y qué hay de Casey?

Sirius borró la sonrisa de superioridad.

- ¿Qué pinta ella en esta conversación? – preguntó de mala gana, volviendo a sentarse en el sofá con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido.

- Creía que aún estabas meditando lo que hablamos en Navidad. – contestó James, al que le comenzaban a desorientar los cambios de actitud de su amigo.

- Lo medité porque por tu culpa me hiciste creer en cosas que no son. – replicó Sirius con tono cortante.

- ¿Cosas que no son?

- Casey no me gusta, como tú me dijiste. – contestó el chico, haciendo énfasis en el "no" –Nos llevamos fatal¿es que no lo ves? No creo que la odie porque es un sentimiento demasiado fuerte y no siento algo tan profundo por ella. Pero me cae mal, muy mal. No puedo con ella, no la soporto con esos aires que se da.

- ¿Eso crees? – insistió James.

- Si Casey me gustara¿estaría yo pensando en pedirle una cita a Catherine? – continuó Sirius, irritado con todo aquel tema.

- ¿Vas a salir con ella¡Tiene dos años más que tú!

- Ni que fuera la primera vez que salgo con una chica mayor.

- ¿Estás seguro de lo de Casey? – reiteró James.

Desde luego aquella no era la conclusión a la que quería que su amigo llegara después de la charla que habían tenido en Navidad. No era normal. Unas semanas dándole vueltas a la conversación, un cambio de actitud en Sirius que había hecho creer a James y Lily que faltaba poco; que al final no le quedaría más remedio que aceptar que Casey lo traía loco. ¿Y ahora salía con esas¿Qué la chica le caía muy mal? Definitivamente la mente y los sentimientos de Sirius eran mucho más retorcidos y complicados de lo que James imaginaba.

- ¡Qué sí¿Cómo no voy a estar seguro? – gruñó Sirius.- Tú y yo seremos los mejores amigos del mundo, pero todavía soy yo el que descifra mis sentimientos. Y te aseguro que Casey no me gusta¡por Merlín¿Me imaginas saliendo con ella?

James se contuvo de decir que sí, que hacía tiempo que lo imaginaba, porque su amigo parecía muy seguro de lo que decía. ¿Y si habían sido ellos los que habían malinterpretado todo?

Sirius se levantó otra vez y se paseó por la habitación en silencio, pensando en todo lo que había dicho, en lo que significaba.

James, por su parte, se quedó sentado. Era incapaz de creer que se hubiesen equivocado tanto con Sirius... pero él insistía en lo mismo, en que no le gustaba Casey. ¿Y entonces todas aquellas señales que habían visto en él no servían de nada, estaban allí por casualidad? Algo no le cuadraba, tenía que hablar con Lily, porque estaba seguro que se les había escapado algún detalle y por eso no terminaba de comprender la situación.

- Ya estoy. – anunció Lily desde la puerta. – Me he entretenido porque ha llegado una carta para los tres y he tenido que recogerla de conserjería.

Los chicos se acercaron a ella, que estaba abriendo el pergamino.

_Hola chicos¿cómo va todo?_

_Hemos estado hablando largamente con el profesor Golsdawn acerca de aquello que comentamos en la cena de Navidad. Ha sido una charla interesante porque, como ya os dijimos, él nos ha aclarado unos cuantos puntos que todos nosotros queríamos saber._

_Es imposible hablar de esto por carta, así que lo mejor es que nos veamos cuanto antes. Hemos avisado a Anne y nos ha dicho que mañana por la tarde le vendría bien¿qué os parece? Podríamos juntarnos en mi casa (Casey) ya que voy a estar sola y así charlamos con más tranquilidad. Es muy importante que nos veamos, así que dejad vuestros planes para otro día._

_Esperamos una respuesta rápida._

_Vuestros amigos,_

_Remus y Casey. _

- Parece muy importante¿no? – murmuró Lily buscando una pluma en la mochila que llevaba al hombro. – Voy a decirle que sí iremos.

- Ni siquiera has preguntado si tengo algo que hacer, Lily. – le recriminó Sirius al ver cómo ella contestaba escuetamente en el mismo pergamino que habían recibido.

- Hace tiempo que no tienes una cita¿me equivoco? – repuso ella, con tono ácido.

- Pues pensaba invitar a Catherine a pasear o algo, pero ya veo que decidís por mí. ¿Tendré algo que hacer pasado mañana o puedo invitar a alguien a pasar la tarde conmigo? – quiso saber el chico, molesto.

No esperó la respuesta de su amiga, sino que se marchó sin esperarlos. Habían previsto irse los tres juntos a cenar con los padres de James, pero al parecer Sirius no estaba de ánimos para pasar la tarde con ellos.

- ¿Me lo explicas? – le pidió Lily a James.

Él se encogió de hombros y le echó el brazo sobre los hombros cuando comenzaron a caminar.

- Me ha dicho que no le gusta Casey. – respondió mientas salían de la habitación. – No la odia, pero dice que no la soporta, que le cae muy mal.

- Miente, seguro. – opinó la pelirroja alzando las cejas. – Es propio de él. Nos hace creer algo a los demás con el fin de autoconvencerse de que es verdad.

- Creo que esta vez iba en serio. – admitió el chico, confundido. – Y no entiendo dónde nos hemos equivocado.

Salieron a la calle y Lily se abrazó más a su novio para resguardarse del frío.

- Sigo pensando que miente.

- Pues va a pedirle una cita a Catherine, ya le has escuchado.

- ¿Y qué? Puede salir con mil chicas si le apetece, Casey es más importante. Eso seguro. – prosiguió Lily muy convencida. -Venga James¿vas a creer lo que te ha dicho? Siempre dice lo mismo cuando se trata de ella.

- Esta vez casi logra convencerme. Y lo que no entiendo es por qué un cambio tan brusco. – James suspiró y le dio un beso en la mejilla a la chica. – Vamos a tener que averiguar dónde nos hemos equivocado, qué nos hemos perdido. Porque no puedo entender que diga que se lleve tan mal con ella después de haber pasado unas cuantas semanas pensando en todo lo que le dije... Si tuviese tan claro desde un principio que no le gusta lo habría dicho antes, así que hay algo que no encaja.

* * *

_N/A¿¿Y? Como veis en el principio del cap ya se ha aclarado bastante lo que Casey siente en realidad... Pero¡qué difícil es ser Sirius eh! El pobre está echo un lío con todo: entre lo que siente, lo que le dice James y lo que no quiere sentir... ¿y cómo lo arregla? con Catherine. _

_Luego tenemos a un James inseguro y a un Remus que no sabe todavía por qué Anne tiene que tratarlo así... Ah! y¿qué me decís de la reunión en el despacho de Golsdawn? _

_En fin, que espero vuestros reviews con muchas ganas porque creo que el cap da lo bastante para comentar, no? Muchas gracias a todo el mundo que me hace llegar esos comentarios, que ayudan de una forma increíble, y a mi sister por ser la que me 'corrige' xD. Por cierto... mi querida prongsaddicted.. ¿dónde te metes? que echo de menos tus rr's!_

_Un beso enorme,_

_Nasirid_


	5. La Orden del Fénix

**Disclaimer: Los personajes y lugares que aparecen en este fic no me pertenecen... no todos. Los que sí que son míos son: Cassandra Nayron, Anne Sullivan, Eric Misdet, Evelyn Grams y todo lo relacionado con la fundación Seward.**

_Mil disculpas por la tardanza, pero ya sabeis que los estudios son demasiado absorventes muchas veces jiji. Espero que disfruteis del cap... del que, con el título, ya os imaginaréis de qué va xD_

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 5: La Orden del Fénix**

El día era de un gris plomizo, con una lluvia intermitente que espantaba a las pocas personas que se decidían a salir a la calle. No a todas, porque tres jóvenes caminaban por una calle de una zona residencial de las afueras de Londres. Eran dos chicos y una chica quienes desafiaban al mal tiempo.

- Hubiéramos quedado en mi casa y no me estaría mojando. – se quejó Sirius por enésima vez.

- Si hubieras cogido los paraguas como te dije no nos mojaríamos ninguno de los tres. – repuso Lily, un tanto molesta porque el chico se había dejado los paraguas atrás. – Además, ni que estuviese diluviando.

- ¿A quién se le ocurre vivir en un barrio de _muggles_, donde no se puede hacer ni un poquito de magia? – gruñó él a nadie en particular.

- A sus padres que son _muggles_, por si lo habías olvidado. – intervino James cansinamente. No llevaban ni veinte minutos de camino y su amigo no había dejado de protestar por todo: por el tiempo, por tener que ir andando, por la reunión, por el barrio, por tener que ver a Casey, por no poder salir con Catherine...

- Ya casi estamos, es aquella casa blanca de la derecha, la de las rejas negras. – indicó la chica soltando un suspiro y tirando de la mano de su novio para que aligeraran el paso.

- Ya sabemos cuál es. He tenido la desgracia de venir más veces. – Sirius habló con una mezcla de sarcasmo y desdén que no era usual en él.

Lily y James volvieron las cabezas al mismo tiempo y miraron a su amigo de forma reprobatoria.

- Un solo comentario más de ese tipo y James tendrá que recoger tus pedacitos del suelo con una cucharilla. – le amenazó la chica con los ojos chispeantes. – Si estás amargado es tu problema, pero no olvides jamás que Casey es mi amiga también.

Sirius la miró ceñudo pero no dijo nada. Sabía que se había pasado con el comentario, y es que no lo había podido evitar.

Llegaron a la casa, Lily llamó al timbre pero nadie les abrió. Llamó una segunda vez después de comprobar su reloj. Faltaban cinco minutos para la hora que habían fijado. Sirius estuvo a punto de decir algo pero al momento se lo pensó mejor y no dijo nada, se resguardó debajo del techado de la entrada con sus amigos.

A los pocos minutos se les unió Anne, que traía una cara bastante apagada, lo que preocupó a la pelirroja. Cuando le preguntó a su amiga si le pasaba algo ésta le aseguró que sólo había sido un día agotador en el trabajo. Y aunque Lily no la creyó en absoluto prefirió no seguir preguntando por el momento.

Lo cierto es que Anne estaba preocupada por tener que ver de nuevo a Remus, porque no sabía cómo reaccionaría el chico al verla después del encuentro con Eric. Él también le preocupaba; no le había dicho que iba a ver a todos sus amigos porque habría insistido en acompañarla para conocerlos de una vez. ¿Y cómo le iba a explicar que Remus Lupin pertenecía a ese círculo de amigos? De todas formas Casey le había pedido expresamente en la carta que fuera sola, que ya tendrían tiempo de conocer a Eric. Eso sólo podía significar que la reunión iba de un asunto importante.

- ¡Perdonad el retraso!

Casey acababa de traspasar la verja del jardín, seguida de cerca por Remus. Ambos venían mojados y sin paraguas a la vista. Casey se hizo sitio y llegó a la puerta principal para abrirla y dejar entrar a todos. Los dejó en el salón mientras ella subía un instante a su habitación.

Cuando bajó de nuevo encontró a todo el grupo sentado en los sillones.

- ¿Y bien¿A qué debemos la urgencia? – preguntó James por los demás. – Remus no ha querido soltar prenda.

Casey fue a sentarse al lado de su compañero de clases, de forma que le veía la cara a todos los demás.

- Ayer por la tarde fuimos a buscar al profesor Golsdawn para preguntarle algunas dudas y... no le encontramos solo. – comenzó la chica lentamente, intentando que sus palabras no salieran tan atropelladas como estaban siendo sus pensamientos.

Entre Remus y ella contaron la visita que hicieron al profesor, el encuentro con Dumbledore, la charla posterior... La proposición del profesor la dejaron para el final, cuando habían captado toda la atención de sus amigos. Casey miró a Remus con los ojos brillantes, dándole a entender que debía continuar él.

- La visita de Dumbledore no era casual, había ido para informarle de sus planes. – continuó el chico con una sonrisa. – Y nosotros estamos dentro de ellos.

- ¿Quieres decir que Dumbledore cuenta con nosotros? – preguntó Lily con rapidez, perpleja ante lo que había escuchado.

- Habrá querido decir con 'vosotros'. – le corrigió Sirius, haciendo énfasis en la última palabra. – No creo que dos alborotadores como James y yo seamos lo suficientemente buenos para estar en sus planes.

Se levantó para salir de allí, al fin y al cabo había ido en vano, o eso pensaba. James miraba a Remus y a Sirius alternativamente, sin atreverse a irse también. Por suerte, Casey resolvió el malentendido.

- Si Remus ha dicho nosotros, es que se refiere a todos. – la chica se levantó también y bufó de fastidio al dirigirse a Sirius. – Si tú no estuvieras dentro del plan no te habría invitado a mi casa, Black. Así que, haznos un favor y siéntate que no hemos acabado.

Sirius volvió a sentarse al lado de Anne con gesto enfurruñado y mordiéndose la lengua para no contestar a Casey como, según él, debía hacer.

- Una vez aclarado ese punto... – empezó Remus.

- ¿Por qué nosotros? – le cortó Anne, que hacía el esfuerzo de mirar al chico a la cara, que no a los ojos. - ¿Y por qué os lo han dicho a vosotros y no han venido a hablar conmigo o con ellos? – dijo señalando a los tres futuros aurores.

- Porque no llama tanto la atención que el director de Hogwarts visite la escuela, ni que un profesor quiera hablar con un par de alumnos, pero sí que sería extraño ver a Dumbledore en la Academia de Aurores o en el Ministerio, donde no es muy bien recibido. – replicó el licántropo fríamente y con decisión, como si ya hubiese esperado la pregunta.

- Golsdawn no ha querido darnos muchos detalles. – intervino Casey, que había captado la fugaz mirada que sus amigos habían cruzado. – Pero nos dio a entender que Dumbledore ha estado siguiendo muy de cerca nuestros movimientos desde que salimos del colegio.

- ¿Por qué? – se extrañó James.

Con todos los quebraderos de cabeza que le había dado al director mientras estaban en Hogwarts no entendía cómo podía seguir interesado en él y en Sirius, precisamente ellos, que no habían sido modelos a seguir. _"Anne, Lily y Remus puede que sí, pero ¿y nosotros tres?" _pensó antes de formular la pregunta.

- Ni idea. Golsdawn no nos quiso adelantar nada. – contestó Casey. – Tendremos que esperar al fin de semana que viene.

Y se calló, observando la reacción de sus amigos, para ver si habían entendido lo que ella había dicho. Lily, Anne y James la miraban a ella y a Remus con gestos de expectación, mientras que a Sirius parecía haberle sentado mal el anuncio.

- No los dejes con la intriga. – le pidió Remus con una sonrisita. – Golsdawn no nos hizo esperar para decirnos que Dumbledore quiere vernos el sábado.

- ¿Este fin de semana¿Tan pronto? – Lily estaba emocionada con la noticia.

Para todos ellos significaba mucho poder hacer algo más que sentarse y esperar a que sucediera, fuera lo que fuese lo que terminaría por suceder.

Casey, muy emocionada también, fue a abrir la boca para contar los detalles del encuentro cuando Sirius la interrumpió.

- Yo este fin de semana no puedo, habrá que aplazarlo.

- ¡No puedes aplazar una cita tan importante así como así! – demandó la castaña. – ¡Cancela o cambia lo que sea que tengas que hacer!

- ¡Claro! Como si pudiera cambiar mi cita del sábado. – repuso él con sarcasmo.

Lily, Anne, James y Remus asistían como espectadores a la nueva discusión de los chicos con gestos de aburrimiento y cansancio. Aquella era la vuelta a la normalidad rutinaria que habían querido evitar con el 'plan' de la cena de Navidad.

- ¡Ver y hablar con Dumbledore es más importante que besuquearse con cien chicas, Black! – a Casey volvían a chispearle los ojos, como siempre que él conseguía sacarla de sus casillas.

- ¡No si la chica es la más atractiva de la academia, es dos años mayor y tiene una cola de pretendientes dispuestos a saltar si yo la rechazo!

Aquel comentario dejó un poco cortada a Casey, que no supo cómo rebatirle sin parecer celosa. Sirius, sin embargo, interpretó el silencio de la chica de otra manera y sonrió satisfecho.

- ¡Claro¿Qué vas a saber tú de besuquearte con chicos guapos y mayores? – preguntó con sarcasmo, sin darse cuenta de cuán hirientes eran sus palabras. – Al fin y al cabo tu última cita fue con Jack Messer, cuando todavía estábamos en el colegio.

- Canuto, tu cita con Catherine puede esperar. – intervino James con dureza, que se había dado cuenta del gesto de la castaña y sabía que su amigo se había pasado demasiado.

Casey parpadeó rápidamente unas cuantas veces y comenzó a respirar lentamente, para calmarse.

- Pero...- se quejó Sirius.

- Pero nada, ya quedarás con esa chica otro día, Sirius. – sentenció Anne con dureza también. – Esto es más importante que cualquier cita.

- Espero que tú también sigas esa recomendación. – siseó Remus.

Anne volvió la cara con el ceño fruncido molesta por el comentario del chico, que no venía muy al caso.

Los otros cuatro los miraron extrañados, aunque las chicas alcanzaban a entender mejor el asunto que James o Sirius. Ellas sabían lo que su amiga estaba sintiendo, aunque lo de Remus sólo conseguía desconcertar a todo el mundo.

**oOo**

- Que alguien me explique otra vez por qué tenemos que usar la red flú de aquí. – pidió Casey, enojada. – Es más fácil aparecerse. Dos segundos y listos, sin manchas ni cenizas.

- Recuerda lo que Golsdawn nos dijo esta mañana. – insistió Remus, cansado de la actitud de la chica, que venía comportándose igual todo el día. – Debemos evitar aparecernos porque no sabemos lo que podemos encontrarnos.

- Y la red flú de aquí es la más segura. – repitió James al tiempo que buscaba a alguien con la mirada. - ¿Dónde se ha metido Canuto?

Era el único que faltaba para que pudieran irse. Ellos cinco le estaban esperando en el hall de la Academia de Aurores, el lugar desde donde Golsdawn había aconsejado que salieran. No había sido muy difícil convencer a un par de profesores para que dejaran usar la chimenea a tres personas no pertenecientes a la institución, sobre todo si venían con una carta de recomendación de uno de los profesores más importantes de la Fundación Seward.

Y allí estaban, un viernes a las seis de la tarde, esperando a que Sirius bajara de una vez de las duchas para poder irse a Hogsmeade. Aquella noche dormirían en el pueblo y a la mañana siguiente irían a Hogwarts a ver a Dumbledore. Nadie más que ellos, el mismo Dumbledore y Golsdawn sabían de aquel encuentro, por eso cada uno había tenido que inventar una excusa en su casa para explicar su ausencia durante todo el fin de semana.

La idea de pasar un par de días con todos los amigos había servido para James, Lily, Remus y Casey; Sirius no tenía que rendir cuentas a nadie al vivir solo, pero Anne había tenido que maquillar un poco la mentira. Tuvo que decirles a sus padres y a Eric que pasaría el fin de semana con las chicas, porque si hubiese mencionado a los chicos, Eric se habría apuntado también. Y él no debía saber nada, nadie debía saberlo. Anne odiaba mentir, pero había casos que lo requerían... y aquel era uno de ellos.

- ¿De verdad necesita media hora más que vosotros para ducharse? – Anne se impacientaba, hacía más de veinte minutos que esperaban al chico.

Pero fue como si Sirius la hubiese oído, porque tres minutos más tarde estaba bajando las escaleras que daban directamente al hall. Y no venía solo.

- Ahí está la razón de la media hora extra. – murmuró Lily a nadie en particular.

Sirius venía del brazo de una chica igual de alta que él, con una larguísima melena rubia y ojos claros. Era una chica muy atractiva y que parecía estar pasándolo genial con las cosas que Sirius le decía al oído.

- Es Catherine. – les explicó James a Remus, Anne y Casey en voz baja.

Casey miró a la chica con detenimiento, buscando aquellos detalles que la hacían ser igual a la mayoría de las chicas con las que Sirius había salido. Era alta, con una melena lacia muy larga y, lo más característico según Casey, la cara de idiota melosa que tenían cuando él estaba cerca. Sí, definitivamente Catherine era una 'chica Sirius'.

Casey intentó permanecer serena, lo que él hiciese y con quien lo hiciese debía darle igual. Pero era difícil controlar el enfado; era complicado borrar el gesto enfurruñado de su cara, borrar las chispas de sus ojos. Y, para su desgracia, Sirius lo acabó notando.

Inconscientemente la había buscado con la mirada para ver la cara que pondría cuando le viera bajar con Catherine, y cuando la encontró al lado de Anne se acercó más a su acompañante. Casey reaccionó enseguida, alzando la cabeza y mirando al chico a los ojos, con la intención de trasmitirle toda la rabia que estaba bullendo en su interior. Pero él sonreía cuando terminó de bajar las escaleras y le susurró algo al oído a Catherine, antes de darle un beso en la comisura de los labios.

Casey resopló y volvió la cara, enfadada consigo misma por no ser capaz de controlar lo que estaba sintiendo.

Catherine no tardó en salir del edificio con una sonrisa boba y por fin los seis amigos se quedaron a solas.

- ¿Podemos irnos ya? – inquirió Casey de mal humor cuando la 'chica Sirius' los dejó solos. - ¿O tendremos que esperar que 'adoradme Black' se despida de toda la academia?

El aludido sonrió ampliamente antes de contestar.

- Tenía que compensarla por cancelar nuestra cita de mañana¿no? – dijo con arrogancia y satisfacción.

- La chimenea está dos salas más allá. – intervino Lily rápidamente, cogiendo a Casey del brazo antes de que pudiese contestarle al chico.

Los demás las siguieron en silencio, y un poco más tarde ya estaban en sus habitaciones de la pensión de Hogsmeade. El reparto de cuartos propició que ninguno de los seis se quedase dormido pronto: chicos por un lado y chicas por otro. Todos tenían mucho de qué hablar.

A la mañana siguiente se levantaron muy temprano, a pesar de no haber dormido demasiado, pero querían llegar cuanto antes al colegio. Estaban intrigados con la urgencia del director.

El camino de Hogsmeade hasta el colegio no les resultó muy complicado por varias razones. La primera y más importante es que lo conocían al dedillo, aunque también ayudaba el que no se cruzaran con gente que les pudiese retrasar. Iban a utilizar los carruajes que estaban trayendo a los primeros alumnos para la visita, pero al pasar frente a Honeydukes a los chicos se les ocurrió una idea.

- Había olvidado que podíamos entrar sin ser vistos. – comentó Lily cuando los seis se hallaban ya en el pasadizo.

Ella era la única de las chicas que había pasado alguna vez por aquella entrada al castillo, en una de las tantas citas en las que James le sorprendía cuando no tenían permiso para ir al pueblo.

El recorrido fue largo pero emocionante, todos pasaron el tiempo recordando sus años en el colegio y eso les producía cierta añoranza. Sirius y Anne encabezaban la marcha, seguidos de cerca por James, quien iba y venía de un grupo a otro, ya que Lily, Casey y Remus estaban más rezagados. Al llegar al final Sirius permaneció un rato tras la estatua de la bruja tuerta, a la espera de que tuviesen vía libre para salir.

Tardaron un poco en hacerlo, primero por un grupo de alumnos pequeños de Ravenclaw, luego por varios profesores y más tarde por Filch. Una mañana muy concurrida para un pasillo que solía estar desierto. Pero consiguieron salir y llegar al despacho del director sin que nadie, salvo las personas de los cuadros, les viera pasar. Gracias a que los chicos conocían pasadizos y pasillos escondidos que parecían frecuentar sólo ellos, consiguieron llegar a la gárgola que custodiaba el despacho de Dumbledore en mucho menos tiempo del que las chicas habían imaginado.

El problema se presentó entonces, al verse los seis parados frente a la gárgola.

- Fallo descomunal. – dictaminó Anne. – Olvidar preguntar por la contraseña.

- Podríamos ir probando algunas. – sugirió James rascándose la cabeza.

- ¡Claro¿Cuántas posibilidades puede haber¿Mil? – ironizó Lily.

- Nunca me he parado a contabilizar mis gustos gastronómicos, señorita Evans, pero puede que la cifra sea mayor – habló la voz serena y jovial del director detrás de ellos.

- ¡Profesor Dumbledore! – exclamaron los seis jóvenes al unísono.

- A partir de ahora debería ser Dumbledore a secas. – recomendó el anciano con una sonrisa. – Meigas fritas con chocolate.

La gárgola se movió, dando paso a la escalera de piedra que ascendía lentamente.

- Podemos ir subiendo, así evitaremos que os vean vuestros antiguos compañeros. – sugirió Dumbledore, adelantándose para empezar a subir las escaleras.

El despacho seguía igual que siempre, con ese desorden ordenado tan particular. Dumbledore entró el primero en la estancia, conjurando seis butacas antes de tomar asiento tras su escritorio.

- Bueno, el tiempo apremia y no puedo asegurar que esta conversación sea privada durante mucho rato, así que vamos a tener que ir al grano. – comenzó Dumbledore con voz pausada mientras los chicos terminaban de tomar asiento. - Hablé con el profesor Golsdawn anoche y me estuvo contando todo lo que vosotros ya sabéis. Pero antes de que pueda continuar tengo que preguntaros si estáis dispuestos a seguirme. De no ser así, podréis iros tranquilamente. Nadie va a reprocharos nada.

El director les miraba por encima de sus gafas de media luna, apoyando la barbilla sobre sus manos entrelazadas. Su voz había sonado tranquila y jovial, como siempre, pero ellos sabían que el asunto que iban a tratar no era tan poca cosa. Aún así, ninguno de los seis dudó. No tuvieron que meditarlo, dijeron 'sí' con tal convicción y firmeza que Dumbledore sonrió ampliamente. Gente como aquella era la que la comunidad mágica necesitaba en esos momentos.

- Habéis oído los rumores y sabéis que son mucho más que eso. – continuó con un tono más grave. – Los ataques son cada vez más certeros y más cruentos, a pesar de lo que digan desde el ministerio. – miró a Anne, que no se inmutó y le sostuvo la mirada. – He podido ver los daños que han causado en algunas zonas y me temo que nuestro enemigo es muy fuerte.

- Pero aún no ha matado a nadie¿verdad? – preguntó James.

- _El Profeta_, señor Potter, no es una fuente de información fiable. Poca gente sabe de la muerte de una familia de tres magos al noroeste de Durham. – contestó Dumbledore con pesar.

Los seis amigos se miraron entre sí, preocupados.

- ¿Cómo? – quiso saber Sirius.

- Cuando llegamos a la casa había señales de un enfrentamiento, todo estaba muy desordenado y algunas cortinas aún estaban en llamas. A ellos los encontramos en el piso superior, al parecer el hechizo anti aparición que tenía la casa no les permitió la huida. – hizo una pausa antes de continuar. – Nadie sobrevive a un _Avada Kedrava_.

- Ha dicho 'llegamos', señor. ¿Quién iba con usted? Y¿cómo supo del ataque con tanta rapidez? – se atrevió a preguntar Casey después de unos minutos en los que todos se habían callado por la sorpresa que les había producido la noticia.

- Van dejando una marca en todos sus ataques, así que no es tan difícil seguirles la pista. Con su primera pregunta llegamos al motivo de esta visita, señorita Nayron. No iba solo como han podido deducir, me acompañaban dos personas que, como vosotros, están dispuestos a tomar parte en lo que se avecina.

Hizo una pausa más larga, en la que se dedicó a observar a cada uno de sus ex alumnos con atención. Como había imaginado, ninguno de ellos se echaba para atrás, a ninguno le atemorizaban lo suficiente sus palabras, así que continuó.

- Dado que desde el Ministerio prefieren hacer oídos sordos y tomarse las cosas con más calma de la que deberían, algunos magos nos hemos reunido para saber más sobre lo que está ocurriendo realmente. Para luchar cuando sea necesario.

- ¿Reunido? – se extrañó Sirius, al que se le hacía raro imaginar a Dumbledore en una reunión con más magos como él. La imagen que se había formado en su cabeza resultaba caricaturesca.

- Al principio éramos pocos, muy pocos – comentó el director con suavidad. – Pero, al igual que nuestro enemigo, nosotros también tenemos métodos para que se nos unan más magos.

- ¿Cómo nosotros? – Remus estaba tan intrigado con saber exactamente por qué los había convocado Dumbledore que le ponían nervioso tantos rodeos y tantas explicaciones. Quería saber en qué parte del plan estaban ellos.

- Como vosotros. – afirmó el director esbozando una sonrisa. – A no ser que alguno quiera irse. Todavía está a tiempo.

- ¡No! – exclamaron los seis a la vez.

- Eso es lo que necesitamos: decisión y valentía. El sombrero no se equivocó al enviaros a Gryffindor.

- ¿Por qué nosotros? – preguntó Anne, que seguía sin entender qué tenían ellos de especial.

- Buena pregunta. Esto no es una reunión de amigos, ni lo que nosotros hacemos son tareas fáciles y sin riesgo. – repuso el anciano con una chispa brillando en sus ojos claros. – Sois grandes magos, aunque no lo creáis. En el colegio teníais excelentes notas y fuera de él las cosas siguen yendo cada vez mejor en ese aspecto. Os habéis enfrentado a problemas difíciles – cuando dijo esto miró directamente a los chicos – y estáis más que dispuestos a pelear por aquello en lo que creéis: la magia. Siete años de vuestras vidas son suficientes para ver más allá de lo que vosotros mismos veis y no dudo de vosotros, de lo que sois y lo que vais a ser. ¿Necesitáis más razones para quereros tener a mi lado en estos tiempos difíciles?

Ninguno de los jóvenes fue capaz de articular palabra después del razonamiento que les había dado el director.

- Y¿en qué consiste esa reunión? – habló Lily por primera vez después de unos momentos.

- Más que una reunión, señorita Evans, somos un grupo desconocido por el Ministerio que pretende luchar contra lo que se avecina. – Dumbledore hizo una pausa al ver que volvían a poner gestos de desconcierto cuando él hablaba del enemigo. – Hay un mago muy poderoso que se rindió a las Artes Oscuras hace mucho tiempo, me temo que desde que estudiaba aquí. He seguido su pista desde hace unos años y ha cambiado bastante desde la última vez que lo vi, en este mismo despacho. Está sediento de poder y hará todo lo que pueda para conseguir cada vez más. Y eso es lo que nosotros debemos evitar.

Se hizo de nuevo el silencio en la habitación. Dumbledore miró distraídamente por la ventana antes de continuar.

- Ya en su época de estudiante empezó a ser conocido por un sobrenombre. Hoy día ya nadie sabe que el niño que era se llamaba Tom Riddle. Ahora todos le conocen como lord Voldemort.

- No había escuchado nunca ese nombre. – murmuró James.

- Hay muchas cosas que aún desconocéis. – continuó el director del colegio. – Todo aquel que se une a nosotros debe estar muy seguro. Nadie, salvo él y los otros miembros, debe conocer que pertenece a esta sociedad secreta, ni lo que se hace o se habla durante las reuniones. Así pues, espero recibir de vosotros la misma confianza que yo os ofrezco.

El profesor sonrió al ver los gestos de asentimiento de los seis jóvenes.

- Bienvenidos entonces a la Orden del Fénix.

* * *

_N/A: Me ha costado acabar este capítulo, no por falta de ideas sino más bien por escasez de tiempo… Así que espero que entendáis si tardo un poco en subir el siguiente cap. _

_No tengo mucho tiempo para comentar el cap ahora mismo… pero espero con muchas ganas vuestros reviews! _

_Un beso enorme y hasta pronto! _

_Nasirid_


	6. Las casualidades sí existen

**Disclaimer: Los personajes y lugares que aparecen en este fic no me pertenecen... no todos. Losmíos son: Cassandra Nayron, Anne Sullivan, Eric Misdet, Evelyn Grams, Catherine (a la que aún no le inventé apellido ;p)y todo lo relacionado con la fundación Seward. **

_Estecap va dedicado a todos los que leen... pero especialmente a una personita que cumplió años ayer ¡Felicidades Sara!_

**

* * *

****Capítulo 6: Las casualidades sí existen**

La charla con Dumbledore no se alargó mucho más ya que algunos asuntos le requerían y, de todas formas, todo lo que los chicos necesitaran saber de la Orden ya lo irían conociendo en las primeras reuniones. La primera a la que ellos asistirían no tardaría mucho en producirse, o al menos eso les había asegurado el director. El lugar de reunión tampoco había sido revelado, a pesar de la insistencia de los seis jóvenes.

_- Os llegará una lechuza con una hora y un lugar. – había indicado Dumbledore. – Y allí os estaré esperando para llevaros al verdadero cuartel general de la Orden del Fénix. _

Ni siquiera había querido responderles con detenimiento a la pregunta que tanto les intrigaba¿Por qué ellos¿Qué tenían ellos seis de especial para que el mejor mago de la época los quisiera con él? Pero volvieron a la pensión de Hogsmeade con esa duda y con cien más. Porque la conversación había sido demasiado corta y mil preguntas se habían quedado en el aire. ¿Qué hacía exactamente la Orden¿Quién pertenecía a ella¿Por qué tanto secretismo?

Cuando los chicos llegaron al pueblo era casi la hora del almuerzo y, aunque durante el trayecto de vuelta habían hablado mucho de lo que acababa de sucederles, estaban deseando continuar el tema. No obstante, el comedor de la pensión no parecía el lugar más adecuado, así que comieron rápidamente y subieron a la habitación más amplia que disponían, la de las chicas.

- ¿Todo listo? – preguntó Remus desde la puerta, a la que había lanzado un hechizo para que nadie pudiera molestarlos.

Los demás asintieron y poco a poco se fueron sentando en las tres camas y en el sillón que había en la habitación. Ventanas y puertas cerradas mágicamente y las paredes encantadas para evitar ser escuchados desde las habitaciones colindantes. Ahora ya podían retomar la conversación que habían tenido que interrumpir al llegar al final del pasadizo de Honeydukes. Lily y James se recostaron en la cama central, Sirius quedó tumbado en la cama de su izquierda y en la de la derecha, Anne y Casey se repartieron el espacio para sentarse cómodamente; a Remus le había tocado el sillón.

Las horas se les fueron pasando entre teorías, suposiciones y más teorías de lo que podía ser o no ser la Orden, lo que tendrían que hacer ahora que pertenecían a ella... Por un día olvidaron las diferencias que existían entre algunos de ellos. Sirius y Casey se hablaban como personas civilizadas, ni un solo insulto se escapó de sus labios; Remus y Anne parecían menos fríos y distantes que días anteriores. Era la emoción de participar en algo tan importante lo que conseguía que esos cuatro se olvidaran que se llevaban mal entre sí, o que no se llevaban de ningún modo, como ocurría en el caso de Remus y Anne.

Sin embargo, aunque un tema que apasiona puede hacer olvidar por un tiempo los rencores, no conseguía eliminar el cansancio. Y después de que se dieran cuenta que la hora de la cena hacía horas que había pasado, a todos les dieron ganas de dormir de pronto. La magia del momento se había terminado, así que los chicos volvieron a su habitación y, después de desayunar al día siguiente, cada uno volvió a su casa.

**oOo**

Pasaron un par de semanas y las lechuzas no llegaban. Su primera reunión ya no se celebraría en febrero. A cada uno de los seis le preocupaba la tardanza, aunque lo demostraban de distinta forma.

A Sirius, por su parte, se le sumaba la impaciencia y la expectación por la llegada de la lechuza de Dumbledore con la exasperación que le producía estar con Catherine. Porque finalmente, en aquellos escasos quince días, sus citas con la chica habían aumentado de cantidad sin que él se lo propusiera. Todos los días ella lo esperaba al salir de las clases y acababa por convencerlo para que la llevara a cenar o a pasear. Y¿cómo iba a negarse Sirius a una chica que le atraía tanto?

Pero, a pesar de la atracción que ella podía ejercer en él, al quinto día Sirius empezaba a agobiarse con los mimos, que resultaban demasiado empalagosos para su gusto. Desde entonces comenzó a verla de forma distinta: ya no parecía tan atractiva ni tan deslumbrante. Ya no sabía cómo despegarse de ella aunque fuera sólo un día, y James tampoco se prestó a ayudarlo.

_- ¿No tenías tanto interés en ella? – le había dicho con sorna cuando su amigo le había pedido ayuda. – Pues ahora te apañas solo, que según tú, lo que yo te pueda decir solo consigue confundirte._

Y así se había marchado con Lily de la academia, dejando a Sirius desganado con las muestras de afecto de una Catherine cada vez más contenta. El chico llegó a pensar que ella se hartaría de él si no le correspondía a los besos ni a los arrumacos, pero con eso sólo consiguió que Catherine se esforzara el doble por captar su atención. En una de las cenas que compartieron, como hacían ya de forma habitual, Sirius le dijo, todo lo delicadamente que fue capaz, que sentía que aquella relación no iba a ningún lado y que no quería lastimarla, que lo mejor era quedar como amigos. Catherine, creyendo que era una de las miles de bromas de él, se lo tomó a risa y le aseguró que nadie se creería que quería romper con ella, que la broma se olía a leguas.

Y si lo de hacerse el frío y el distante no había funcionado, ni tampoco lo de tratar de ser su amigo y querer protegerla del futuro más que incierto de la relación... ¿qué opción le quedaba a Sirius para ser libre de nuevo? Si James no quería ayudarle, y por ende Lily tampoco, al chico sólo le quedaban dos amigos: Anne y Remus. Ella estaba tan ocupada con el trabajo y los estudios que no tenía ni tiempo para escribir una carta de más de seis líneas, así que pedirle ayuda era como hablar con una pared, inútil. Remus era otra cuestión... Lunático al salvamento de sus amigos una vez más. Si no era él, a Sirius no se le ocurrían más opciones.

El licántropo al principio se negó en redondo, recordándole que ya era hora de madurar y que si era lo suficiente independiente para vivir solo, también tenía que serlo para dejar a una chica. Sirius llegó a suplicar con tal dramatismo y exageración que Remus acabó por ceder, al menos para no tener que oír una súplica más. Y así fue cómo Sirius acabó aquella última tarde de febrero en un parque del centro de Londres y con Catherine aferrada a un brazo.

- Yo soy una persona solitaria y muy independiente. – reconocía Sirius con gesto serio. – Necesito espacio y por eso me cuesta estar atado a alguien. Tú no mereces eso.

Catherine se resistió a soltarse del brazo cuando él se levantó del banco en que ambos se habían sentado después de dar un paseo. Las lágrimas se agolpaban en los ojos de la chica, que se esforzaba por descubrir un rastro de burla en el gesto de él que le indicase que aquello era otra de sus bromas. Pero no lo encontraba y su subconsciente le sugirió que tal vez la cena de unos días atrás tampoco hubiese sido una broma.

Sirius miró a los árboles que tenía frente a él, con la esperanza de encontrar a su amigo y que aquello terminara pronto; los rechazos eran lo que menos le gustaba de salir con una chica. ¿Por qué todas tenían que tomárselo tan a la tremenda?

- Siento mucho hacerte esto. – prosiguió volviendo a mirar a la chica, que empezaba a aflojar la mano en su brazo. – Pero créeme, es mejor que lo dejemos ahora que llevamos poco tiempo. No me perdonaría engañarte sobre mis sentimientos si continuamos con esto.

Remus apareció a paso ligero por el camino que la 'todavía' pareja había seguido para llegar donde estaban ahora. Sirius vio el cielo abierto, murmuró un 'lo siento' y se soltó sin muchos miramientos de la mano de Catherine para irse con su amigo.

Ya estaba hecho. Los abrazos empalagosos habían terminado.

- Ahora entiendo por qué las chicas con las que has salido te siguen dirigiendo la palabra. – comentó Sirius de mejor ánimo, cuando ambos se dirigían a una cafetería cercana.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque les pintas la situación tan dramática, como si tú sufrieras también con la ruptura, que al final acaban sintiendo más pena por ti que por ellas.

- No todos somos de piedra como tú. – indicó el licántropo con seriedad. – A muchos sí que nos sabe mal tener que dejar a una chica.

Sirius prefirió no contestar y entró a la cafetería que ya tenían delante de ellos. La tarde era fresca y les sentaría bien algo caliente.

- Lo que no entiendo es por qué Cornamenta no ha querido ayudarme. – se quejó el moreno cuando tomaron asiento en una mesa junto a los ventanales.

- No es raro después de lo que le dijiste sobre vuestra charla de Navidad. – opinó Remus mirando la carta distraídamente. – Si le andas diciendo que gracias a él has perdido el tiempo pensando en algo que no existe, lo más normal es que deje de aconsejarte. No vaya a ser que dentro de una semana le digas que has dejado a Catherine por su culpa y que tú no querías hacerlo.

Sirius le miró alzando una ceja, como si aquello no fuera con él. De pronto, algo en la mesa que había detrás de Remus llamó su atención. Un chico rubio acababa de derramar el contenido de lo que parecía un vaso de batido. Sirius no pudo evitar reírse de los movimientos torpes y nerviosos con los que el chico trataba de limpiar la mesa mientras no dejaba de mirar a algo, o alguien, que estaba detrás de Sirius. Él ni siquiera se molestó en darse la vuelta para ver lo que ponía nervioso al chico de la otra mesa, le parecía más divertido ver la cara de bobo que el chico en cuestión estaba poniendo.

Remus sí que se dio la vuelta para ver qué le causaba tanta gracia a su amigo, pero borró la sonrisa incipiente de su cara cuando, volviendo a su posición original, vio a la persona que se dirigía a la mesa que había tras él. Las casualidades sí existían.

- ¿Remus¿Cómo tú por aquí? – lo saludó Casey apareciendo en el campo de visión de Sirius.

Antes de que Remus pudiera contestarle, ella quiso saber quién le acompañaba, aunque se arrepintió de haber mirado cuando vio a Sirius con gesto tenso sentado en la silla de enfrente.

- ¡Qué casualidad que hayáis venido justo donde Matthew y yo habíamos quedado! – exclamó la chica mordazmente, lanzando una mirada ofendida al licántropo.

- Sí, una casualidad. –repitió Remus haciendo hincapié en la última palabra.

Casey se sentó en su mesa, no sin antes fulminar con una mirada fugaz a Sirius.

- ¿Ese es Matthew Jones? – le preguntó Sirius a su amigo en voz baja unos segundos después, y mirando con recelo cómo el chico torpe alargaba la mano sobre su mesa para alcanzar la de Casey. - ¿No dijiste que era mayor?

- Y lo es. – repuso Remus vagamente, pensando en cómo aprovechar la situación.

- Pues parece un adolescente a punto de reventar con las hormonas. – bufó el moreno sin apartar la mirada de la mesa que había detrás de ellos.

- ¿Cómo tú? – aventuró su amigo alzando una ceja.

- ¡Yo no baboseo a las chicas de esa forma! – gruñó Sirius todo lo bajo que pudo para que sólo su amigo le escuchara.

- ¿Y qué más te da que babosee o no a Casey?

- ¡Me importa! – masculló el moreno rápidamente.

Remus esbozó una sonrisa que hizo que Sirius se diera cuenta de lo que acababa de decir.

- Quiero decir que me importa porque... porque... – el cerebro del chico trabajaba a toda velocidad en busca de una respuesta creíble. – Porque ella no conoce a los chicos y no sabe lo que pueden hacerle.

- Ya, como si Casey no supiera defenderse sola. – Remus miró a su amigo con evidente satisfacción y con burla. A ver quién se creía aquella excusa.

- Estás empezando a sonar como James. – le recriminó Sirius con brusquedad.

Pero no tuvo tiempo de explicarle a qué se refería. La puerta de la cafetería se abrió de golpe y por ella entró una chica de pelo largo que estaba empapada por la lluvia que había comenzado a caer. Cuando ella gritó el nombre de Sirius toda la gente del local se volvió para mirarla.

- ¿Qué hace Catherine aquí? – se alarmó Sirius cuando la chica ya corría hacia él. - ¿Qué ha fallado de tu plan, Lunático?

- Sirius, por favor. – Catherine llegó a la mesa de los chicos y se arrodilló al lado del moreno, agarrándole las manos. – Si lo que necesitas es espacio yo te lo daré, pero no me dejes, por favor.

El chico miró a Remus con los ojos desencajados por el pánico y luego se levantó de la silla, tirando de las manos de Catherine para que no estuviera arrodillada a sus pies. Ella se echó a sus brazos entre súplicas y sollozos. Sirius no podía articular palabra, no sabía cómo actuar y por eso pedía ayuda a su amigo con la mirada. Pero Remus estaba igual de sorprendido y se esforzaba para controlar la carcajada que estaba pidiendo aquella situación. Era la primera vez que Sirius se enfrentaba a algo parecido y con la cara que tenía era imposible no reírse.

- Catherine, escúchame. – comenzó Sirius, que no podía dejar de notar a toda la gente del local mirándole. – Ya te he dicho que no es culpa tuya, que no es algo que tú puedas...

- Por favor, por favor. – sollozó ella todavía escondida en su hombro.

- ¡Lunático! – murmuró Sirius a la desesperada, mientras intentaba en vano deshacerse del abrazo de la chica.

Casey observaba la escena con una mezcla de diversión y frialdad. Diversión por Sirius, siempre tan arrogante y engreído, tan seguro de sí mismo... y ahora no sabía cómo salir de aquello; se le veía casi desesperado por deshacerse de la chica. Y frialdad porque le daba rabia que una chica se ridiculizara de aquella forma por él, que a su parecer se merecía toda aquella situación, con toda la gente mirándole. Quizás así dejaría de tratar a las chicas como lo hacía.

- Escucha Catherine, vamos afuera y hablamos tranquilamente. – insistía Sirius con paciencia. – No es necesario que hagas esto.

Finalmente, y ante la mirada de todo la gente, Sirius consiguió sacar a la chica del local.

- Así que nuestro amigo Black sigue rompiendo corazones inocentes. – le comentó Casey con burla a Remus, que se volvió en su asiento para ver a su amiga a la cara. - ¿No era esta chica la que nos retrasó tanto el otro día en la Academia?

- ¿Interesada en los ligues de Canuto? – preguntó el chico a su vez.

- Remus¡por favor! – contestó ella como si le ofendiese en lo más profundo. – Simple curiosidad.

El chico la miró de soslayo, haciéndole entender que a él no le servía aquella respuesta.

- Simplemente siento curiosidad por saber quién es la pobrecita que ha montado semejante escena. – repitió Casey simulando indiferencia y volviendo de nuevo a atender a su acompañante.

En ese momento Sirius entró de nuevo en el local, un poco mojado y con cara de triunfo.

- ¿Qué le has dicho para que se despegara de ti definitivamente? – quiso saber Remus cuando su amigo volvió a su asiento.

- Lo primero que me pasó por la cabeza, que estaba perdidamente enamorado de otra chica.

- Supongo que tú sin las mentiras no eres nadie¿verdad Black? – intervino Casey desde su mesa.

- Y tú no eres tú misma si no te metes en las conversaciones ajenas. – repuso el chico con suficiencia, moviéndose para ver bien a Casey.

- Es patético que tengas que mentir de esa forma para quitarte de encima a una chica, que se ve que te adora. – prosiguió ella con tono ácido y dejando de lado a Matthew para darse la vuelta. - ¿Quién va a creerse que tú te has enamorado? Claro, sólo las chicas inocentes como esta amiga tuya que se acaba de ir...

- ¿Y por qué no podría enamorarme? – farfulló Sirius, a quien se le estaba acabando la paciencia. – Todo el mundo lo hace alguna vez¿por qué yo no?

Remus movió su silla a un lado para ver mejor a sus dos amigos. Sirius se había levantado y estaba inclinado sobre la mesa, apoyando las manos en ella; mientras que Casey se había levantado también, se había cruzado de brazos y encaraba al chico con un gesto de superioridad.

Por segunda vez en la tarde, todo el local estaba pendiente de Sirius.

- Porque hay algo que la mayoría de la gente tiene y tú no. – siguió la chica acercándose peligrosamente a Sirius.

- ¿Y qué es? Si puede saberse, claro. – Sirius se acercó a ella también, maldiciendo que aquel fuera un local de muggles.

- Casey, creo que sería mejor que nos fuéramos. – intervino Matthew con cautela desde su mesa.

- Cinco minutos, Mat. – indicó ella sin volverse para mirarle a la cara. – No podemos dejar a Black con la intriga¿no crees?

Remus estaba pendiente de todo desde su lugar. Sabía muy bien que de no haber sido aquello un local muggle tendría que intervenir pronto para quitarles las varitas a sus amigos. Allí no había problemas, porque ambos serían muy irreflexivos pero conocían de sobra sus límites. Así que el chico de cabellos castaños se quedó sentado tranquilamente, atento a la conversación ya que sentía curiosidad por lo que ella iba a decir.

- Hay algo de lo que careces. – repitió Casey a unos pasos de Sirius. – Aquí. Lo que no tienes debería estar justo aquí. - alzó la mano y la colocó en el lado izquierdo del pecho del chico. – No tienes corazón.

Él la miró ofendido por la afirmación tan rotunda que acababa de hacer. Sin embargo, en su interior algo se activó al sentir el contacto de ella.

- No me falta nada. – gruñó. – Si no tuviera corazón estarías más feliz, porque estaría muerto.

Ella soltó una carcajada y, a medida que bajaba el brazo de su pecho y rompía el contacto físico, dio un par de pasos más. Estaban más cerca de lo que habían estado nunca, con las caras a escasos centímetros. Era una lástima que estuvieran demasiado centrados en la discusión y no se dieran cuenta de aquel detalle.

- Puede que tengas corazón físico, el músculo, pero eso no te asegura que tengas el corazón de los sentimientos. – explicó ella fríamente. – Te falta ese corazón para ver dentro de las chicas con las que sales, para separar lo que se ve de lo que una persona es realmente. Un corazón para que sufras cuando haces sufrir a alguien, para que te duela ver llorar a una chica por tu culpa. Un corazón para que te lo rompan. Eso es lo que no tienes, Black. Por eso no puedes enamorarte.

El silencio se hizo en el local, todo el mundo estaba sorprendido por las palabras de la chica. Incluso Sirius se había quedado sin nada con que replicarle, y no porque estuviese de acuerdo con lo que ella había dicho, sino porque había sonado tan convincente...

Aún así, él no iba a permitir que Casey le venciera de aquella forma.

- No tienes ni idea de lo que dices, ni siquiera me conoces lo suficiente como para saber lo que tengo y lo que no.

- No es necesario conocerte a fondo para eso, con sólo mirar cómo tratas a las chicas es suficiente. – repuso Casey, ajena a que todas las miradas estuvieran puestas en ellos dos.

Sirius no contestó.

- ¿Sabes? En el fondo me da pena y compadezco a la chica que tenga la mala suerte de enamorarse de ti. – prosiguió ella con el mismo tono frío y duro.

- Imbécil. – masculló Sirius antes de darse la vuelta para irse de la cafetería.

- ¿Ves como tengo razón? Te vas porque sabes que digo la verdad. – le echó ella en cara.

Sirius se volvió, dio unos cuantos pasos rápidos y acercó su rostro al de ella.

- Me voy porque odio tener que verte. – le espetó con una mirada tan fría y cargada de rabia que hizo que Casey se estremeciera.

El portazo que dio al salir de la cafetería devolvió a casi todo el mundo a la realidad, menos a Casey, que seguía impactada por lo que acababa de ocurrir.

-Mat, acabo de recordar que tengo que acabar una redacción para mañana. Dejamos el café para otra ocasión¿te importa? – inventó Casey cuando cinco minutos después seguía dando vueltas a la cucharilla del café, sin poder quitarse a Sirius de la cabeza.

Matthew aceptó, no sin preocuparse por ella, que tenía de repente mala cara.

Casey salió del local aprisa, con la intención de pillar a Remus, que había salido sólo unos minutos antes. Necesitaba hablar con alguien, que le dijeran que Sirius era así con todo el mundo y no solo con ella. Pero al salir a la calle Remus ya no estaba, seguramente había seguido a su amigo.

"_En el fondo el chico tiene razón, eres una imbécil"_ se dijo Casey a sí misma mientras avanzaba lentamente por la calle. _" Esa no es manera de demostrarle a alguien que te gusta."_

Pero lo que ella hacía cada vez que veía a Sirius no era para demostrarle nada. Ella se esforzaba por alejarse, por intentar odiarlo tan solo un poco... lo suficiente para que no le doliese tanto el rechazo que él manifestaba. Para Casey, su manera de actuar era la única solución, era su forma de desenamorarse de Sirius.

"_Compadécete de ti misma como le has dicho a él que harías porque, de todos los chicos que hay en el mundo, has ido a enamorarte del chico equivocado",_ admitió en silencio.

**oOo**

La habitación estaba a oscuras, el único punto de luz que Lily podía usar para guiarse era el que emitía su propia varita. Avanzaba lentamente y en silencio, con los oídos atentos a cualquier sonido, cualquier movimiento que delatase a lo que fuera con lo que tenía que enfrentarse. Estaba en una de las habitaciones más especiales y misteriosas de la Academia de Aurores, en la primera práctica de campo que realizaban del curso. James, Sirius y el resto de sus compañeros de clase ya la habían superado, con más o menos soltura, pero el profesor Jacobs la había dejado a ella en último lugar.

Crack.

Lily se volvió justo a tiempo para lanzar un aturdidor a lo que se había movido a su derecha. Había dado en el blanco porque dejó de oír el ruido. Sus reflejos estaban en perfectas condiciones.

Y mientras la pelirroja disfrutaba pasando las pruebas a las que el profesor sometía a sus alumnos aquel día, en la habitación contigua James no hacía más que dar vueltas mirando su reloj, a punto de darle un ataque de nervios.

- Venga Cornamenta¡que sólo es una práctica! – Sirius intentaba tranquilizar a su amigo, aunque no estaba dando mucho resultado. – Si nosotros dos hemos podido pasarla sin apenas rasguños, Lily saldrá en el mismo estado que entró. Para algo es la mejor de la clase¿no crees?

- Ya sé que sólo es una maldita práctica. – masculló James en voz baja, viendo cómo el profesor observaba la pequeña bola de obsidiana que tenía en sus manos. – Es que no puedo evitarlo, me preocupo por ella. Es lo normal cuando quieres a alguien¿sabías?

- Ahí sale, vivita y coleando. ¿Qué te había dicho? Ni un mísero arañazo. – anunció Sirius evitando el último comentario de su amigo.

- Perfecto, señorita Evans. – la felicitó el profesor Jacobs. – Ahora ya pueden irse todos a las duchas, las clases han terminado por hoy.

- Ha sido genial¿no creéis? Aunque he estado a punto de fallar en el boggart que había al final, los nervios me han traicionado.

Lily se cogió del brazo de James cuando se dirigían a las duchas, una planta más arriba. Ella sonreía, disfrutaba mucho con lo que hacía y se alegraba de haber escogido aquella profesión, pero a James no le parecía tan divertido que su novia se lo pasara tan bien mientras que a él casi le había dado un ataque.

- Oye Sirius¿qué le dijiste ayer a Catherine para que no la hayamos visto hoy en todo el día? – preguntó la pelirroja inocentemente, dándole un beso en la nariz a su novio para que alegrase la cara.

- ¿Qué pasa¿Qué la gran Cassandra Nayron no ha ido corriendo a contarte? – ironizó Sirius dejando a sus amigos atrás.

- Supongo que tienes algo que contarme¿verdad? – le dijo la chica a James. - ¿Un nuevo capítulo en la historia de amor y odio más famosa de Hogwarts?

- Creía que nosotros éramos esa historia. – comentó James abrazándola, olvidando por el momento su preocupación.

Le dio un beso fugaz y empezó a contarle con lujo de detalles las dos versiones de lo que había ocurrido la tarde anterior en la cafetería: la de Sirius y la de Remus.

- Personalmente, creo que deberíamos fiarnos más de Lunático. – opinó Lily un rato después. Ya estaban duchados y listos para salir a cenar, tal y como había planeado James unos días antes.

- Aunque tal vez deberíamos escuchar también la versión de Casey.

- Ella no va a decir nada que no sepamos¿acaso crees que nos va a contar por qué lo hizo? La conozco muy bien, es igual de cabezota y orgullosa que Sirius, y es capaz de dejar de hablarnos con tal de no confesar por qué está siempre pinchando a Sirius de esa forma.

- Entonces es un caso que podíamos dar por perdido¿no crees? – propuso James, cansado de estar siempre pensando cómo quitarle la venda de los ojos a sus amigos. – Ya son mayorcitos y si no quieren ver lo que tienen delante de las narices, allá ellos.

Ahora a él le preocupaba más que Lily hubiese escogido aquella profesión. En un principio le había encantado la idea, porque estarían juntos todo el tiempo en la Academia. Pero ahora que realmente se estaba dando cuenta de lo peligroso que resultaría, no quería que ella siguiese allí. Lo difícil iba a ser proponérselo.

- ¿Estás bien, James? Te has quedado callado.

Él la miró, resuelto a decirle lo que pensaba cuanto antes.

- Estaba pensando en la práctica de hoy.

- Ha sido muy interesante, creo que nos vendría bien hacer una por semana al menos.

- Desde mi punto de vista ha sido un poco peligrosa. – indicó James, al tiempo que abandonaban el edificio de la academia.

- ¿Y qué querías? Están preparándonos para el mundo real, donde los malos no preguntan antes de atacar. – contestó Lily con burla.

- Ya sé que no preguntan pero aún así, sigue sin gustarme.

- ¿Qué es lo que no te gusta exactamente? Pensaba que la idea de ser auror te entusiasmaba.

El chico se paró un momento, era la oportunidad de decirle... Pero sabía que ella no se lo tomaría bien y no quería arruinar la cena de aquella noche. Era muy importante para él.

- Sí y me encanta pero...

- ¿Pero?

- Me he sentido fatal esta tarde.

Lily lo miró sin entender.

- Estuve muy preocupado por ti mientras estabas sola en aquella habitación. No sé si... – James titubeaba. Su novia le miraba con interés, temiendo lo que él estaba a punto de decirle. – No sé si soportaría estar preocupado de esa forma por ti cada día de mi vida.

- ¿Estás insinuando lo que creo que estás insinuando? – demandó la chica mirándole a los ojos seriamente.

James se pasó la mano por el pelo, suspiró cerrando los ojos un instante y agregó:

- No es tan malo si lo ves desde mi lugar.

- Siendo así yo debería pedirte lo mismo¿no te parece? – bufó ella cruzándose de brazos. – A mí tampoco me gusta estar preocupada por lo que pueda pasarte, pero no te pido que renuncies a lo que te gusta. ¿Acaso te he pedido que dejes la Academia o que no juegues más al quidditch?

- ¡No es lo mismo Lily! – exclamó el chico con decisión.

- No estamos teniendo esta conversación, James. – Lily se alejó un poco de su novio con gesto desafiante. – Lo mejor será que me vaya a casa, así tendrás tiempo de pensar en todo esto y te darás cuenta que estás siendo demasiado injusto.

- Lily por favor¿y la cena?

- Nos vemos el lunes. – se despidió ella fríamente.

- ¿Cómo que el lunes?

Pero la pregunta quedó en el aire porque ella ya se había desaparecido. James pegó una patada a una piedra y se maldijo por ser tan bocazas y tan poco delicado.

Sacó una cajita de terciopelo oscuro del bolsillo del pantalón, la abrió y observó con tristeza el interior. Era un esbelto anillo de oro blanco con dos diamantes diminutos engarzados en él. Cerró la cajita y volvió a guardarla. La oportunidad de entregarlo se había esfumado.

Se pasó algunas horas vagando por la ciudad, sin saber muy bien qué dirección tomar. Sabía bien que Lily todavía estaría enfadada con él, lo cual era comprensible después de pensar en frío todo lo que le había dicho, así que debía dejarle un poco más de tiempo para que reposara el enfado. Quizá entonces entendería sus razones, el porqué de sus miedos y su egoísmo. Hasta que llegara el momento lo único que James podía hacer era esperar.

Por otro lado, tampoco podía volver a casa tan temprano porque sus padres no se habrían acostado y lo acosarían a preguntas si le veían llegar con aquella cara. Y lo que James menos ganas tenía de hacer en aquel momento era explicarle a sus padres que, por desgracia, les había tocado un hijo egoísta.

Aunque sí, necesitaba hablarlo con alguien porque tampoco le apetecía pasar toda la tarde rumiando aquello en soledad. Pero pensando en sus opciones... tampoco es que tuviera muchas: a Sirius había que descartarlo el primero porque no estaba de humor; Casey probablemente tampoco lo estuviera, así que tampoco se podía contar con ella; Anne trabajaba hasta tarde, así que sólo le quedaba Lunático.

**oOo**

Remus iba caminando tranquilamente hacia su casa desde la escuela, pensando en las tareas que le habían quedado pendientes, cuando una figura alta llamó su atención desde lejos. Era una persona de cabellos negros y cortos de la que no supo decir si era hombre o mujer hasta que se acercó un poco más. Unos minutos después, el chico moreno y alto ya estaba frente a él, y no tenía buena cara.

- ¿Ha ocurrido algo, James? – preguntó Remus con preocupación.

- He metido la pata hasta el fondo con Lily, Lunático. – fue lo único que respondió el chico con amargura.

El tiempo que tardaron en llegar a casa de los Lupin fue suficiente para que a James le diera tiempo de expresar en voz alta sus inquietudes, esas que Lily no había terminado de escuchar. Remus prestaba mucha atención a las palabras de su amigo. Sabía de sobra que el amor que Lily y él tenían iba a superar aquel pequeño bache, pero también sabía que gran parte de la culpa la tenía James esa vez. Y así se lo hizo saber más tarde, cuando estaban cómodamente sentados en la sala de su casa.

- Tienes que admitir que tu actitud ha sido muy egoísta. Porque ella también podría haberte pedido que dejaras la academia y no lo ha hecho.

- Lo sé. – repuso James con desgana. – Pero en ese momento no lo veía así. Sólo me daba cuenta de lo que yo estaba sintiendo, que se me encogía el corazón con sólo pensar que puedo perderla en cualquier momento.

- Lily estará igual que tú y es normal. Cuando tienes algo tan valioso la sola idea de perderlo ha de ser horrible. – Remus le dio una palmadita en la espalda a su amigo. – Tienes que hablarlo con ella. Estas cosas hay que resolverlas entre los dos.

- No sé si querrá hablar conmigo ahora, he sido muy brusco con ella.

- Ahora mismo es un poco tarde. – contestó el licántropo echándole un vistazo a su reloj. – Mañana será un nuevo día, una nueva oportunidad.

- ¿Sabes? Me había decidido a pedirle que se casara conmigo esta noche y ahora me da más miedo que nunca.

- Es extraño verte actuar así. – comentó Remus alzando una ceja. – James Potter nunca ha temido a nada. ¿Es que no estás seguro de lo que Lily siente por ti?

- Sí, claro que lo estoy. – se apresuró a contestar el moreno.

- ¿Qué crees que te va a decir cuando se lo pidas?

- Pues... que sí, que se quiere casar conmigo. – titubeó James.

- ¿Y a qué esperas¿A que ella adivine tus intenciones? – Remus se levantó del sofá y comenzó a recoger los platos que su madre les había llevado un rato antes. – No sé por qué le tienes tanto miedo, si todo el que os conoce sabe ya de antemano lo que ella va a responder.

- ¿Tú crees? – James seguía dudando.

- ¡Por Merlín, James¡Que eres un merodeador! Que no se diga que puedes luchar contra lo que sea pero eres incapaz de pedirle a la persona que más te quiere en el mundo que se case contigo. – le reprendió Remus rodando los ojos. – Ahora vete a casa, duerme y mañana verás todo esto desde otra perspectiva.

Y desde luego que todo cambió de perspectiva, porque unas horas después de la conversación James se había decidido a no dejar pasar un día más. Y, a pesar de no haber dormido lo suficiente, se levantó muy temprano al día siguiente y, sin ni siquiera avisar a sus padres, salió de casa cuando la mayoría de la gente aún dormía.

Pero de nada le sirvió tanta decisión si entre todos los que dormían también se incluía a la familia Evans al completo. Porque James había ido hasta la casa de Lily, había tocado a la puerta y allí estaba todavía, casi una hora después. Cuando el chico se hartó de esperar de pie a que le abrieran la puerta decidió esperar sentado en el escalón de la puerta principal, alguna vez se levantarían para recoger el periódico ¿no? Estuvo tentado de tirar una piedrecita a la ventana del dormitorio de Lily, pero luego lo pensó mejor y prefirió no molestar a las que dormían en la habitación. Si Petunia se despertaba antes que Lily y lo veía allí tan temprano todo el barrio se enteraría con sus gritos.

Lily no había descansado muy bien aquella noche, no dejó de darle vueltas a la preocupación de James que, por un lado le demostraba lo mucho que ella le importaba, pero por el otro... no dejaba de ser injusto. Cuando se despertó aquella mañana su hermana seguía durmiendo en la cama de enfrente y en la cocina no se oía a sus padres, así que imaginó que dormirían también. La pelirroja se levantó, se puso una bata y se lavó la cara antes de bajar a desayunar.

Al pasar delante de la puerta principal para dirigirse a la cocina miró el reloj y decidió coger el periódico, así podría leerlo mientras desayunaba.

Abrió la puerta y antes de ver el periódico, vio a James sentado en el escalón, con la cabeza apoyada en la pared y respirando acompasadamente. Se había quedado dormido mientras esperaba.

Lily sonrió, se sentó al lado de su novio y le acarició el pelo hasta que él despertó.

- ¿Qué haces tan temprano aquí, James? – le preguntó ella con suavidad, olvidando de pronto que la última vez que le había visto habían acabado discutiendo.

- Yo... Sé que he sido muy egoísta, lo siento Lily, de veras. Es cierto que me da miedo perderte en una misión, pero tampoco quiero obligarte a dejar de hacer lo que te gusta. Sería como perderte de otra manera y no quiero. No fue justo que te pidiera que dejaras la academia cuando tú podrías pedirme lo mismo a mí y no lo has hecho, perdóname por favor. – James lo dijo todo de carrerilla, cogiendo la cara de Lily entre sus manos y mirándola a los ojos.

- ¿Has madrugado tanto para decirme esto? – la pelirroja no podía dejar de sonreír, porque esperaba que él se diera cuenta de que había sido injusto con ella la tarde anterior, pero no creía que fuese a suceder a aquella hora.

- Sí, claro. – repuso él un tanto confuso por la pregunta. – Me di cuenta cuando te fuiste, porque llegué a la conclusión de que tú has de sentir lo mismo, que tienes el mismo miedo que yo tengo a perderte. Y no he podido dormir, así que preferí pedirte perdón cuanto antes. Aunque no calculé que quizás era demasiado temprano, incluso para ti.

- Lo siento Lily, de verdad. – continuó el chico al ver que ella no decía nada. – Sabes que te adoro, que eres lo más importante para mí, pero esta vez me excedí y no sabes cómo lo siento. Odio la sensación que me queda en el pecho cuando discutimos.

Ella le abrazó muy fuerte como única respuesta.

- ¿Significa que me perdonas por ser un egoísta cabeza dura? – preguntó James mientras la nariz de ella seguía rozando su cuello.

- Significa que te quiero.

Y a ninguno de los dos le importó que el tiempo no fuera muy apacible aquella mañana, se quedaron abrazados un rato más. Hasta que James recordó otra cosa que tenía que decir.

- Lily

- ¿Sí?- le contestó ella sin soltarse del abrazo.

- Tengo que pedirte algo. – James fue quien se separó lentamente, para meter la mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta.

- ¿Qué ocurre? – Lily miraba con interés cómo su novio buscaba algo en uno de sus bolsillos. ¿James estaba temblando?

- Hace tiempo que lo compré y he estado esperando el momento para dártelo. Es ahora. – sacó por fin la mano del bolsillo y con ella, una cajita de terciopelo oscuro que fue abriendo lentamente mientras seguía hablando. - ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Lily no habló, pero el beso tan cargado de amor que le dio a James le hizo saber al chico que la respuesta era 'sí'.

Y como ellos estaban disfrutando del momento, tardaron un poco en darse cuenta que una lechuza color café acababa de aterrizar a su lado, con un pergamino atado a la pata.

* * *

_N/A: Un capítulo que me ha costado bastante trabajo terminar porque ninguno de los finales terminaba de encajarme... hasta este Por fin James deja a un lado la inseguridad y se lanza a preguntar lo que llevaba tanto tiempo deseando... aunque haya metido un poco la pata antes jiji. De todas formas, ese miedo que tiene a perder a Lily es lo más normal del mundo (al menos, eso creo yo), sobre todo en la etapa que está a punto de comenzar el mundo mágico. _

_Y como sabéis, me encantan los reviews...y esta vez espero con muchísimas más ganas que me comenteis sobre todo qué os ha parecido la escena final y la escena de la cafetería con Sirius y Casey! Aunque quiero que conste que la 'personalidad' que le he impuesto a Catherine no es algo que yo haría (nada de suplicar a un chico... si ellos no nos quieren, ellos se lo pierden! xD), pero me pareció divertido poner a Sirius en semejante situación. _

_Mil gracias de nuevo por seguir leyendo el fic y por dejarme esos comentarios que me animan de verdad a continuar :) El siguiente cap sí que no sé cuándo podré subirlos, ya empezamos la época de exámenes en una semana o dos... pero lo intentaré!_

_Un beso enorme a todos,_

_Nasirid_


	7. Reparto controvertido

**Disclaimer: **_La mayoría_ de _los personajes y lugares que aparecen en este fic no son de mi propiedad. Sólo son míos: Cassandra Nayron, Anne Sullivan, Eric Misdet, Evelyn Grams, Catherine (a la que aún no le inventé apellido) y todo lo relacionado con la fundación Seward. _

_Un pequeño apunte: los miembros de la Orden del Fénix pertenecen a la Orden original... es decir, que tampoco son mis personajes. Sólo me pertenecen sus acciones en este fic xD_

_Ahora sí, os dejo con el siguiente capítulo..._

**

* * *

**

**Capítulo 7: Reparto controvertido **

La cocina de la casa de los Evans era acogedora aunque el ambiente que se respiraba allí en aquel momento era difícil de describir. Los débiles rayos del sol se colaban a través de la ventana y se proyectaban hasta la mesa, donde Lily estaba terminando de colocar dos platos. James seguía la trayectoria de los rayos con gesto embelesado, mientras esperaba que terminara de hacerse el café. Lily volvió a acercarse hacia donde él estaba para coger los cubiertos. Abrió el primer cajón, alargó la mano para coger las cucharillas y de nuevo el destello de su mano la atrapó. Se quedó mirando el anillo con atención y la sonrisa que llevaba en su rostro desde hacía rato se agrandó. Movió la mano y la acercó un poco a su cara para verla mejor. Suspiró otra vez.

James tenía la misma cara de felicidad que su novia cuando se acercó a ella por detrás. La abrazó por la cintura con suavidad y apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de ella, para ver también el anillo.

- Ahora sí es perfecto. – susurró el chico en un hilo de voz.

Lily respondió cerrando el cajón y entrelazando sus manos con las de él. James giró un poco la cabeza y le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios.

- Debí entregártelo hace semanas. – confesó, recordando el tiempo que había perdido pensando que ella lo rechazaría. – Pero me aterraba la idea de que no te pareciera bien.

- ¿Hablaste con las chicas? – preguntó Lily con un matiz de diversión en su voz.

- Y con los chicos. – admitió el moreno un tanto avergonzado. – Pero ya sabes cómo soy, cuando se me mete una idea en la cabeza...

- La sigues, a pesar de que el resto del mundo te asegure que te estás equivocando. – acabó ella dándose la vuelta, quedando cara a cara con el chico. Le cogió la cara entre las manos y acarició sus mejillas. – James Potter inseguro... Es casi como una especie en extinción.

- Me da miedo no ser suficiente.

- ¿Para qué¿Para mí? – preguntó Lily un poco sorprendida.

- Yo quiero lo mejor para ti. – musitó James, abrazándose otra vez a ella pero dejando espacio suficiente para acercar su nariz a la de su novia.

- ¿Y qué eres tú, entonces? – repuso Lily frotando su nariz con la de él.

James suspiró, apretó un poco el abrazo y respondió a las caricias de Lily con un beso intenso y cargado de significado.

Greg Evans había sido un madrugador toda su vida y, por tanto, fuera fin de semana o día laborable, no podía permanecer en la cama hasta tarde. Por aquella razón fue el primero en entrar a la cocina, una vez que Lily y James ya estaban en ella.

Los chicos no vieron al señor Evans quedarse apoyado en el quicio de la puerta, ni la sonrisa tierna que iluminaba su rostro al presenciar la escena que estaba teniendo lugar ante sus ojos. Greg abandonó la cocina tal como había llegado, pues no quería interrumpir. Pero su esposa apareció justo en el momento en el que él salía de la habitación. Su voz, preguntándole a su marido si ocurría algo, alertó a los chicos, acabando así con el momento mágico.

- Veo que lo que fuera que sucedió ayer ya está resuelto. – comentó con alegría la señora Evans nada más entrar a la cocina y ver a su hija y a James preparando el desayuno. –Y además habéis madrugado. – añadió, acercándose a los chicos para darles un beso en la mejilla.

- Buenos días. – saludó el señor Evans entrando de nuevo en la cocina con el periódico en la mano.

Se sentó en la mesa y abrió el diario, ocultando así la sonrisa que aún permanecía en su rostro. James se sentó a su lado, ya que Amanda lo había apartado del horno para terminar ella con el desayuno.

Cuando los cuatro estaban ya desayunando juntos, James pensó que era el momento idóneo para anunciar que Lily había aceptado casarse con él. La pelirroja y él se lanzaban continuas miradas, decidiendo quién sacaría el asunto. Sin embargo, fue un gesto que no pasó desapercibido para los padres de ella. De hecho, el anillo de Lily había captado la atención de sus padres poco después de que entraran en la cocina. Greg y Amanda habían compartido una mirada cómplice cuando se dieron cuenta del detalle, pero habían seguido actuando normalmente para ver cuánto tardaban los chicos en dar la noticia.

- Quizás sea hora de que suba a despertar a Petunia. – dijo Amanda mientras se levantaba y recogía sus platos tranquilamente. – Vernon dijo que pasaría a buscarla por la mañana.

- Hay algo que tengo que deciros. – intervino James con rapidez. La idea de ver a la hija mayor de los Evans recién levantada mientras ellos anunciaban su compromiso no le resultaba agradable. No era la imagen que quería guardar como recuerdo del momento.

- Relacionado con el madrugón que te has pegado hoy, supongo. – comentó Greg con un matiz de diversión y dejando a un lado su taza de café.

- Eh... sí, algo tiene que ver. – contestó James a media voz. De pronto estaba muy nervioso, y así se lo hizo saber a Lily cuando ella le miró, esperando que siguiera la conversación.

- Ayer fui un estúpido y cuando me di cuenta era demasiado tarde. Así que decidí venir lo más temprano posible para disculparme con Lily. – explicó el chico después de respirar profundamente. – Y como veis, ella me ha perdonado, así que he aprovechado la oportunidad y le he preguntado algo que hace mucho tiempo que tengo en mente.

Amanda y Greg sonrieron ampliamente.

- Y por el anillo que Lily lleva, adivino que ha dicho que sí¿verdad? – se adelantó Greg con una chispa en sus ojos.

James sonrió también, olvidando los nervios, y contestó después de agarrar la mano que Lily tenía sobre la mesa.

- Sí, parece que a ella no le importa casarse con un imbécil egoísta. – dijo alegremente.

- No eres ni imbécil ni egoísta. – protestó la pelirroja dándole un golpecito en el brazo. – Es que te preocupas demasiado, nada más.

Petunia llegó a la cocina momentos después, justo cuando sus padres aún estaban felicitando a James y a su hermana. Y como hacía cada vez que el novio de Lily aparecía por casa, subió a su cuarto a esperar que se marchara.

No tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo, sólo el necesario para que Lily se arreglara para salir con su ahora prometido. Y mientras la pelirroja estaba vistiéndose en su habitación, James la esperaba en la cocina, donde le estaban dando la bienvenida a la familia.

A los señores Evans les habían dicho que saldrían a pasear para celebrar, pero lo cierto es que salida estaba estrechamente relacionada con la lechuza que había llegado un par de horas antes, cuando ellos dos estaban sentados en la puerta de la casa. El mensaje era escueto pero conciso: el nombre de una calle, una hora y la firma tan característica de Dumbledore.

Había llegado el momento de integrarse oficialmente en la Orden del Fénix.

**oOo**

El cielo seguía encapotado, aunque la lluvia había dado un descanso desde hacía rato. Un día en apariencia triste y solitario para muchos de los habitantes de la zona, pero no para ellos.

Remus y Sirius iban caminando en dirección a la calle que Dumbledore había señalado en su escueta nota de la mañana. Todavía faltaban veinte minutos para la hora indicada.

- La calle Rasir es esta. – anunció Sirius poco después, al tiempo que recorría con la mirada todo lo larga que era la calle en cuestión.

- Dumbledore podía haber sido un poco más específico. – se quejó Remus después de comprobar que desde donde estaban ellos, se podía ver casi toda la calle. – Porque lo mismo piensa que ha quedado con nosotros allí, a casi doscientos metros de aquí.

Sin embargo, al no percibir movimiento alguno por la zona, los chicos decidieron quedarse donde estaban, que al fin y al cabo era la parte de la calle con mejor perspectiva. A medida que los otros fueran llegando les irían viendo.

Al cabo de unos minutos Sirius pareció caer en la cuenta de algo.

- Ya sabía que estas casas me sonaban de algo. – comentó con lentitud, fijándose en las casas idénticas unas a otras que los rodeaban. – Son muy parecidas a la casa de Catherine.

- La mayoría de los residenciales lo son, Canuto. – repuso el licántropo vagamente.

Estaba empezando a temer que Casey llegara antes que los demás. Después del 'encuentro' que habían tenido días atrás Sirius y ella, Remus no quería imaginar lo que sucedería cuando volvieran a verse.

- Sí, es posible. – contestó el moreno sin prestar mucha atención.

Él también estaba pensando en Casey, por mucho que hubiese intentado evitarlo. La conversación-discusión que habían tenido en la cafetería le había trastocado, aunque no fuese a admitirlo. Aquella vez las palabras de la chica le habían sonado diferentes, porque esa vez le habían dolido. Y Sirius sabía muy bien que lo que él había dicho también había provocado algún tipo de sentimiento en Casey, lo pudo ver en sus ojos cuando le echó en cara que odiaba tener que verla.

Había dicho aquello sin pensar, como solía hacer cuando se enfadaba, y por primera vez estaba arrepentido de haber actuado así. Porque Sirius no odiaba a la chica, eso ya lo sabía él perfectamente, pero ¿por qué entonces se comportaba así cuando estaba ella? Hacía lo que fuese por enfadarla, por sacarla de sus casillas... ¿A qué le iba a llevar todo aquello?

Sirius desconocía la razón de aquel comportamiento, pero aún así tampoco podía evitarlo. Quizás por eso sentía tantas ganas de encontrarse con ella de nuevo, o quizás las razones de su actitud iban tan por delante de él que no podía verlas.

Remus confirmó que su suerte iba de mal en peor cuando vio a una persona que se acercaba corriendo hacia ellos. Era una chica.

- Pensaba... que llegaba... tarde. – dijo Casey a modo de saludo, con la respiración entrecortada porque estaba recuperando el aire después de la carrera.

- Faltan algo más de cinco minutos. – aclaró Remus mirando su reloj.

Y se hizo el silencio.

Casey se recuperaba de la carrera y parecía no haber notado a Sirius, que la estaba mirando de soslayo. Remus por su parte, era el único que parecía querer iniciar una conversación.

- Sirius y yo llevamos poco tiempo aquí, pero no estamos muy seguros de que este sea el lugar exacto.

- La calle es bastante larga, pero desde aquí podemos verla casi al completo. – contestó la chica despreocupadamente. – Al menos no has tenido que esperar mucho tiempo solo. Yo he tardado más porque el autobús venía extrañamente lleno hoy.

- Casey, no he venido solo... ¿No ves a Sir..

- ¿Crees que lloverá? – le cortó la chica como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. – He olvidado traer el paraguas.

Remus miró a Sirius antes de volver a hablar, pero el moreno le hizo una señal con la mano, quitándole importancia al asunto. Sirius se había dado cuenta del juego de la chica: volvían a estar en séptimo curso. Sólo que esta vez él no se iba a dejar vencer por el vacío que ella pudiera hacerle. Si Casey actuaba como si él no estuviera ¿por qué Sirius no podía hacer exactamente igual?

- ... el parte meteorológico de la televisión no ha anunciado lluvias para hoy, pero en esta ciudad nunca se sabe... Es tan normal ver de llover por aquí... – Casey continuaba hablando como si Remus no le estuviera haciendo gestos a Sirius.

- Eh... no tengo televisión, Casey. Así que... no sé qué pasará hoy. – respondió el licántropo vagamente, esperando la reacción de su amigo, que llegaría tarde o temprano.

- Lunático ¿no crees que ya se están retrasando? – intervino Sirius de pronto. – Como llegue Dumbledore y sólo estemos tú y yo...

- ¿Sabes, Remus? Ayer me quedé hablando con Matt después de clases y creo que podrá ayudarnos con el ensayo que la profesora Surays nos...

- ... Anne es siempre muy puntual y Lily consigue que James también lo sea. Así que deberíamos empezar a preocuparnos, Lunático.

Sirius y Casey hablaban al mismo tiempo, cada uno a lo suyo y como si la cara de desconcierto de Remus fuera habitual en él. Ambos actuaban como si el otro no estuviera allí, de forma que a Remus le era imposible seguir las dos conversaciones al mismo tiempo. El chico, viendo que sus amigos seguían hablándole sin prestar la menor atención a lo que él quisiera decir, se dio la vuelta y se echó las manos a la cabeza.

Zona de muggles no magia. Como James o alguna de las chicas no llegara pronto, le estallaría la cabeza.

- Creo que Remus tiene problemas. – dijo Lily cuando un instante después avanzaba con James y con Anne hacia el lugar del encuentro.

- Seguro, si está solo con Sirius y Casey lo mejor que puede pasarle es que no se dirijan la palabra. – apuntó el chico con una sonrisita.

Anne se limitó a asentir.

A la vista de las circunstancias, y puesto que ya iban con un poco de retraso, los tres apretaron el paso. Remus les vio aparecer a lo lejos y suspiró aliviado.

- ¡Lily, Anne! Qué bien que llegáis porque Remus está de un soso hoy... – exclamó Casey cuando sus amigas llegaron a su altura.

- ¿Vuelves a no hablarte con Sirius? – le preguntó Anne en voz baja cuando le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- Que esté ahí como el monigote estúpido que es no significa que exista para mí. – refunfuñó la castaña también en voz baja.

- Hoy no quiero nada de peleas ¿de acuerdo? – pidió Lily, captando la atención de todos.

- ¿Qué pasa¿Qué hoy es el día de la pandilla feliz o al... - empezó Sirius de mal humor.

Pero enseguida se calló al ver la misma sonrisa en el rostro de James y en el de Lily. Ató cabos y miró la mano de ella.

- ¡Por fin, Cornamenta! – exclamó al tiempo que se tiraba a abrazarse a su amigo.

Remus, Anne y Casey entendieron al momento que lo que Sirius quería decir era que, por fin, James se había decidido a pedirle a Lily que se casara con él. Y ella, tal como ellos habían previsto, había dicho que sí.

Un abrazo de seis personas es, más que nada, un lío de brazos y manos que no sabes a quién pertenecen. Y así estaban los amigos cuando la voz del director los interrumpió.

- ¿Qué celebramos?

Todos se volvieron al mismo tiempo para verle. Y como ninguno de ellos abrió la boca, Dumbledore repitió la pregunta.

- ¿Algo especial? Únicamente para saber a quién debo felicitar. – comentó el anciano mago con su habitual tono de jovialidad.

- Lily ha dicho que sí. – respondió Sirius alegremente. - ¡Se van a casar!

- ¡Oh! Esa es una noticia más que estupenda. – Dumbledore sonrió abiertamente. – Me alegro mucho por ambos.

El profesor se acercó a la pareja y la abrazó un momento, antes de seguir con lo que habían ido a hacer allí.

- Y ahora, después de las felicitaciones, concentrémonos en lo que hemos venido a hacer.

Permanecieron en aquella calle el tiempo justo para que el director les explicara lo que debían hacer a continuación. Caminarían unos metros, cada uno en una dirección, hasta que encontrasen un lugar adecuado para desaparecerse sin ser vistos. Pero antes de que cada uno emprendiese su camino, Dumbledore les dijo unas palabras al oído. Después les indicó que no debían repetirlas en voz alta, que sólo las necesitaban para saber dónde debían aparecerse.

Cuando todos volvieron a encontrarse unos minutos después, Dumbledore alcanzó a ver con claridad un gesto común en todos: el del desconcierto. Y es que el lugar donde se suponía que se ubicaba el cuartel general de la Orden era un poco... inadecuado, por decirlo de alguna forma.

Lo que se podía deducir del lugar, según lo que se veía, era que debía ser una zona industrial puesto que los edificios eran grandes naves con pocas ventanas y puertas enormes. Alrededor de ellos había numerosa maquinaria (la mayoría en dudoso estado), camiones y grúas. Ni un solo árbol, ni tampoco alguna persona merodeando por la zona.

- Si se piensa fríamente es el lugar perfecto. – comenzó Dumbledore al ver que los jóvenes se miraban entre sí, extrañados. – Suele estar vacío casi todo el tiempo, ya que es una zona del polígono industrial que, como veis, está casi en ruinas. Está alejado de la ciudad además, por lo que es más difícil de localizar, a pesar de las múltiples medidas de ocultamiento que ya posee.

- ¿Es uno de estos edificios? – preguntó Anne señalando las naves que tenían en frente.

- ¡Oh, no! – contestó Dumbledore con una sonrisa suspicaz. – Pensad en lo que os dije antes.

Los seis jóvenes le hicieron caso y cerraron los ojos para concentrarse mejor. Al abrirlos descubrieron un edificio nuevo, de dos plantas, con muchas ventanas y pintado de un beige que relucía especialmente frente a la mugrienta pintura de las naves colindantes. De dónde había salido era un misterio para los chicos, lo que sí sabían era que aquel edificio no iba para nada con el resto de la zona.

- ¿Qué diría cualquier persona que pasase por aquí ahora? – preguntó Anne, alarmada. – El Ministerio podría..

- No podría hacer nada porque ya hemos contado con ello. – le aseguró Dumbledore mientras caminaba en dirección al edificio. – Y en cuanto a la persona, dudo que viera el cuartel a no ser que fuera uno de los nuestros. Lo único que podría decir es que ha visto a seis jóvenes siguiendo a un viejo chiflado que llevaba una capa con estrellitas.

- Y ningún muggle le creería. – apuntó Casey, que conocía de sobra las costumbres e ideas de los muggles. Al fin y al cabo, hasta los 11 años había sido uno de ellos.

Uno a uno fueron siguiendo al director cuando éste abrió la puerta del cuartel de la Orden. Lo primero que notaron al entrar fue que la oscuridad que reinaba en la entrada y el pasillo no iba acorde al número de ventanas que habían contado desde el exterior. Exceptuando ese detalle, el lugar parecía ser una casa común, con sus muebles típicos y con algunos cuadros de paisajes adornando las paredes. Parecía cualquier cosa menos el lugar de reunión de un grupo secreto.

- ¡Dumbledore, habéis llegado por fin! La reunión ya puede comenzar. – anunció una mujer que acababa de salir de la última habitación del pasillo.

A simple vista parecía rondar los cuarenta años, tenía el pelo rubio oscuro y en una melena corta, acentuando así su mentón.

- Chicos, ella es Marlene Mckinnon, una de las primeras integrantes de la Orden.

La mujer los saludó inclinando levemente la cabeza antes de dirigirse a Dumbledore con cierta preocupación.

- Gideon ha dicho que como no te dieses prisa él se iría. Ha conseguido una pista interesante y quiere volver cuanto antes sobre ella.

- ¿Gideon? Perfecto. Vayamos rápido entonces.

Los seis amigos sintieron que jamás en sus vidas los habían observado tan detenidamente un grupo de magos más variopinto. Eran ocho personas las que estaban sentadas alrededor de lo que parecía ser la mesa del comedor, mirándoles con curiosidad unos y con escepticismo y desconfianza otros. Los chicos sólo reconocieron a dos de ellos: Hagrid, el guardabosque del colegio, y Alastor Moody, el mejor auror de la época.

- Haremos una breve presentación ya que alguno de vosotros tiene que irse pronto. – comenzó Dumbledore con voz serena mientras les indicaba a los chicos que tomaran asiento. – A Hagrid y a Marlene ya les conocéis. El resto son Emmeline Vance, Edgar Bones, Elphias Doge – los nombrados iban haciendo gestos de saludo para que supieran quiénes eran. – Alastor Moody y Gideon y Fabian Prewett. De vosotros ya hemos hablado mucho, así que puedo saltarme vuestra presentación. – añadió el mago dirigiéndose a sus antiguos alumnos.

- Dumbledore, creo haber hallado la pista que nos conduciría hasta uno de los suyos. Uno de los que estuvo en Durham. – el hombre que habló con voz apremiante fue Gideon Prewett. No llegaría a los treinta años y tenía un cabello castaño rojizo muy llamativo, al igual que su hermano.

- ¿Dónde has obtenido ese dato? – quiso saber Dumbledore, que ya se había sentado al frente de la mesa.

- Llevo varias semanas investigando el asesinato de Durham y por las descripciones de algunos muggles de la zona y nuestros contactos, creo haber dado con la clave. – explicó el hombre, al que se le notaba que tenía prisa. – Pensaba ir a investigar la casa del sospechoso. Sólo echar un vistazo.

El director de Hogwarts miró a Gideon un momento en silencio, meditando.

- Muy bien, márchate y ya nos comentarás las novedades en otro momento.

Gideon se levantó rápidamente y se disponía a ponerse la chaqueta cuando Dumbledore habló de nuevo.

- Remus y Anne van contigo. – anunció, ganándose las miradas perplejas de los jóvenes.

- De acuerdo. – concedió el hombre sin problemas. Dumbledore ya le había puesto sobre aviso. – Vamos. – les indicó a los dos jóvenes, que estaban aún un tanto desconcertados.

Lily y Casey sólo necesitaron un momento para ver que aquella situación no le agradaba en absoluto a su amiga. Y no era precisamente por tener que ir a vigilar la casa de un sospechoso.

- Ahora ya podemos seguir con normalidad.

James y los demás no intervinieron durante la reunión, aunque permanecían muy atentos a todo lo que se decía para quedarse con el mayor número de detalles posible. No fue una hora y media aburrida, aunque no se dijo nada de gran relevancia, pero para los chicos aquello era emocionante. Y probablemente habrían permanecido más tiempo en silencio si Dumbledore no hubiera hecho los repartos de grupos tal como los hizo.

- Lily y James irán con Moody en un par de días a su visita en Azkabán. Como están en la Academia de aurores no resultará muy extraño que te acompañen, Alastor. – comunicó el anciano mago ante la sorpresa de la pareja. Primera 'seudomisión' y ya iban con Moody...

- Pueden pasar a la perfección por los estudiantes avanzados que suelo escoger de vez en cuando. Por lo que tengo entendido, los profesores están muy contentos con ambos. – comentó el auror despreocupadamente, pero sin dejar de observar detenidamente a sus dos nuevos pupilos. – Y por las clases no habrá problemas, yo me encargo.

James miró de reojo a Sirius, que estaba más serio de lo habitual. Si estaba también en la academia¿por qué Dumbledore no le había puesto con Lily y con él? Sirius, sin embargo, ya había dejado de plantearse la pregunta. Porque al momento había caído en la cuenta de que el director había puesto juntos a Anne y a Remus un rato antes. Ahora a James y a Lily... Y tenía el maldito presentimiento de que la elección que Dumbledore hiciera para él no le iba a gustar.

- Fabian, Edgar, vosotros ya sabéis lo que tenéis que hacer la próxima semana. – habló de nuevo Dumbledore. – Y estoy seguro que el señor Black os servirá de ayuda.

- ¿Yo? – preguntó Sirius con asombro.

- Tenemos constancia que los seguidores de Voldemort son, en su mayoría, procedentes de familias de sangre pura. No por nada el ideal de Voldemort es hacer una limpieza de sangre a fondo. – intervino Fabian con tono resuelto pero serio.

- Mi familia es la candidata perfecta. – masculló Sirius irritado. – Aunque no creo que puedan llegar al límite de asesinar a nadie por eso.

- No tienen por qué llegar a tales extremos, pero pueden saber mucho de los seguidores de Voldemort. Incluso siendo parte de ellos, pueden ayudar de muchas formas sin tener que cometer un asesinato. – explicó Fabian.

- A mí sigue sin parecerme tan buena idea que Black los acompañe. – opinó Moody mirando al chico con gesto desafiante. – Es más, sigo pensando que...

- No discutiré esto de nuevo, Alastor. – le cortó Dumbledore con voz autoritaria. – No has dudado nunca de mi criterio, así que haz el favor de no empezar en este momento.

Sirius miró a su antiguo director con agradecimiento, entendiendo finalmente por qué no le había puesto con James y con Lily en la misión de Moody. En el fondo comprendía que la gente pensase así de él, con la familia que tenía... Pero él no era como ellos y así lo había demostrado desde el colegio: cuando se alegró de entrar en Gryffindor y no en Slytherin, cuando se desvinculó totalmente de sus primos y su hermano, que sí habían entrado en la casa de la serpiente; pero sobre todo, lo demostró cuando decidió marcharse de casa para irse a la de James. Hasta el momento había sido la mejor decisión de su vida.

- Yo confío en tu criterio Dumbledore, aunque no lo comparta. – apuntó el mago que se llamaba Edgar Bones.

Era un hombre bastante alto y parecía fuerte. De gesto bonachón y una espesa mata de pelo negro, no debía tener más de 40 ó 45 años. Sin embargo, ese gesto bonachón no le impedía mirar a Sirius con desconfianza.

- Sirius, vendrás aquí varios días a la semana al acabar las clases. – le indicó Fabian con un tono suave con el que intentaba destensar el ambiente. – Edgar y yo ya te diremos lo que debes hacer.

- De acuerdo. – contestó el chico con decisión. Les iba a demostrar que no todos los Black eran iguales.

- Y Cassandra va a ayudaros también. – anunció Dumbledore con una media sonrisa.

Casey le miró con pavor¿lo hacía a propósito o es que era casualidad que tuviera que estar con Sirius en aquella tarea?

- No creo que... – empezaron Sirius y ella al mismo tiempo, dirigiéndose al director con cierto enojo.

La chica fulminó a Sirius con la mirada cuando se dio cuenta que habían dicho lo mismo a la vez. Él le respondió de la misma forma.

- ¿No estáis de acuerdo con el reparto de grupos? – preguntó el director jovialmente.

- ¡No! – exclamaron ambos al unísono.

- Pues lo lamento, porque la decisión está tomada. Y no, no pienso hacer cambios porque no os llevéis bien. – dijo el mago con tranquilidad. – Bien, continuemos.

Casey se cruzó de brazos y permaneció el resto de la reunión con un gesto de enfado en la cara y resoplando de vez en cuando. Sirius, por su parte, se molestó también por lo que les había tocado. Se quedó callado y con un gesto mezcla de resignación y confusión. No estaba muy seguro de qué era lo que más le enfadaba, si el reparto tan 'ingenioso' que había hecho Dumbledore o si el hecho de que a Casey le irritara tanto tener que compartir aquello con él.

Después de aquello, algunos miembros de la Orden abandonaron el cuartel para seguir con sus asuntos. Dumbledore, Marlene y Fabian se quedaron un rato más, explicando a los chicos todo lo que debían saber y contestando a sus preguntas.

**oOo**

Mientras sus amigos permanecían en el cuartel, Anne y Remus caminaban junto a Gideon por un céntrico barrio londinense.

- Supongo que tendréis dudas y preguntas, pero eso tendremos que resolverlo más tarde. Ahora es preciso que pasemos desapercibidos hasta que lleguemos a nuestro destino. – les había dicho Gideon con tranquilidad cuando se habían aparecido en una calle oscura en medio de la ciudad.

Iban a paso ligero, Prewett guiando la marcha y Anne inmediatamente detrás; Remus estaba unos pasos más alejado. No se sentía a gusto con la situación.

A primera vista Gideon no le caería mal, así que trabajar con él no creía que fuese a suponerle un problema, pero con Anne era otra historia. Al principio, en el cuartel, Remus había llegado a pensar que pasando más tiempo con ella las cosas podrían arreglarse un poco. Pero después había tenido que volver a la realidad. Y es que ella ni se había molestado en dirigirle una mirada desde que Dumbledore les anunciara que iban con Gideon. Además, el tono áspero que la chica había utilizado para cruzar unas cuantas palabras con Prewett la delataba. Estaba muy enfadada por tener que pasar aquel tiempo con Remus y no hacía nada por disimularlo. Desde luego al chico le iba a costar muchísimo cambiar aquello, aunque sólo fuera un ápice.

- Dumbledore nos ha hablado de vosotros. – comentó Gideon en un intento de ocupar el silencio mientras caminaban. – Dice que sois todos muy buenos amigos.

Remus se acercó para poder intervenir en la conversación, pero Anne habló primero.

- Pues se equivoca. - repuso la chica con brusquedad. – No todos somos amigos de todos.

- ¿No? – se extrañó el hombre, que miró a Remus.

- En realidad, algunos de nosotros tenemos nuestros más y nuestros menos. – matizó el licántropo con desgana.

- Sí, algo comentó acerca de Black y de Nayron, os referís a ellos ¿verdad?

Remus prefirió no contestar y únicamente miró hacia otro lado. Anne, sin embargo, no se quedó callada.

- Nos estábamos refiriendo a nosotros mismos. – dijo con frialdad. – Creo que está bastante claro que no nos gusta este reparto que ha hecho Dumbledore.

- Habla por ti, Anne. – intervino Remus a la defensiva. – Yo no he dicho que no me guste trabajar contigo.

Gideon los miró con curiosidad y pensó que no importaría que se retrasaran un minuto más. Así que se alejó unos pasos y se quedó mirando un escaparate cercano sin de dejar de estar pendiente de sus ayudantes.

- ¿Alguna vez me vas a contar el problema que, de pronto, tienes conmigo? – preguntó Remus, enojado.

Anne le miró a los ojos con rabia durante un instante y luego emprendió la marcha sin decir nada.

- ¡Anne! - Remus la alcanzó y la tomó del brazo, quedando ambos frente a frente. - ¿Ahora también vas a ignorarme? Pensaba que eso era más típico de Casey.

- No puedo ignorarte porque, por desgracia, ahora somos compañeros. – repuso la morena con tono cortante. – Pero sería más fácil para los dos si intentáramos hacer como que el otro no existe.

- ¿Tanto me odias? – quiso saber el chico, dolido por las palabras y el tono que ella estaba utilizando.

- Ya puedes soltarme. – le indicó ella, evadiendo la pregunta que no sabía cómo responder.

- Es frustrante ver cómo haspasado de ser mi amiga a odiarme sin razón aparente. – le recriminó el chico, sin intención de soltarla. - ¿Tanto he cambiado desde el colegio?

Anne volvió la cara, dándole a entender que no iba a responder a aquello tampoco. Él la soltó porque se dio cuenta que no merecía la pena seguir, nada de lo que dijese iba a cambiar las ideas la chica.

Una vez liberada, Anne dio unos cuantos pasos en dirección a Gideon. Sin embargo, Remus se quedó parado, apretando los puños para contener la rabia que todo aquello le producía. Anne dudó un momento y se dio la vuelta para verle. El chico estaba en medio de la calle, con los puños apretados y la mirada fija en algún punto del suelo. Y entonces ella volvió a hablar, con un tono mucho menos frío esta vez... Hablaba casi con tristeza.

- Tú no has cambiado, ese es el problema.

Cuando Remus levantó la vista, la vio. Estaba sólo a unos metros de él, con aquella mirada vacilante que le había visto en varias ocasiones en el colegio. Aquella con la que parecía querer decirle algo pero que, finalmente, no se atrevía a decir. Por un momento el chico vio a la misma Anne de Hogwarts. La Anne que él extrañaba.

- ¡Anne, cariño! Pensé que estabas con tus amigas.

La voz de Eric borró de golpe el momento. El chico venía pasando a Remus por el lado cuando Anne rehizo su gesto. Ahora parecía feliz, aunque un tanto preocupada.

- ¡Eric! – exclamó ella antes de acercarse y saludar debidamente a su novio.

Remus observó la escena con el ceño fruncido y con un nudo apretando en el estómago. Estaba yendo hacia Gideon cuando el novio de Anne se percató de su presencia.

- ¿Qué hacías con Lupin, cariño? – preguntó con un tono duro que se dulcificó de pronto en la última palabra.

A la chica le preocupó ese matiz, ese cambio de tono tan brusco.

- Eric.. él y yo sólo estábamos...- no sabía qué decir. Ya le había contado que Remus y ella eran sólo conocidos ¿cómo explicaba ahora la situación?

- Sólo hablábamos. Nos hemos encontrado por aquí cerca porque Anne iba a hacerle un recado a Casey y como íbamos en la misma dirección, hemos seguido juntos. – mintió Remus con tranquilidad, como si en realidad eso fuera lo que había pasado.

Eric no se quedó muy convencido, mucho menos con la falsa sonrisa de cordialidad que Remus le ofreció.

- No me gusta ese chico. – le susurró a su novia con tono amenazante. – No te acerques mucho a él.

Anne abrió la boca para replicar, pero Eric la abrazó.

- ¿No puedes hacer eso por mí? – le pidió el chico, ahora con un tono más dulce.

Cuando ella asintió en silencio, Eric le dio un beso y se despidió ya que iba camino de un asunto de trabajo. De Remus se despidió con un movimiento de cabeza y una sonrisa falsa.

- Creo que ya nos hemos retrasado bastante. – indicó Gideon acercándose una vez que Eric ya se había perdido de vista.

Los tres miembros de la Orden emprendieron de nuevo el camino, en silencio. Estaban muy ocupados con sus propias cavilaciones.

* * *

_N/A: Volví! Siento mucho el retraso al subir este cap, pero ya sabeis (y si no, os lo digo ahora jeje) que estoy hasta arriba con los exámenes de la uni y que mi tiempo de ocio está literalmente censurado xD._

_¿Qué os ha parecido el cap? Hay dos cosas que van a tener su relevancia en el futuro... a parte del reparto tan divertido que ha hecho Dumbledore, por supuesto. Una es el final del cap, porque habéis visto que Remus se ha dado un poco por vencido... ¿Y la otra? Espero respuestas :)_

_Y ahora, antes de irme, quiero agradeceros mucho mucho a todos aquellos que me dejais un rr, por muy cortito que sea, porque me alegran un montón ¡Gracias! Porque hemos superado ya la barrera de los 50 reviews! ( y la de los 2000 hits! eso sí que es una barbaridad... sobre todo comparado con el número de rr's jiji). _

_Ya está, no aburro más xD_

_Hasta el próximo cap! Besos a todo el mundo! Y mucha suerte para los que sufran de exámenes también!_

_**Nasirid**_


	8. Cuando intentar no es suficiente

**Disclaimer**: _La mayoría de los personajes y lugares que aparecen en este fic no son de mi propiedad. Sólo son míos: Cassandra Nayron, Anne Sullivan, Eric Misdet, Evelyn Grams, Catherine (a la que aún no le inventé apellido) y todo lo relacionado con la fundación Seward._

* * *

**Capítulo 8: Cuando intentar no es suficiente**

- ¿Qué tal tu semana, Lily?

Casey estaba tumbada boca arriba sobre su cama, mirando al techo y tocándose distraídamente el pelo mientras hablaba con sus amigas. Estaban las tres juntas en la habitación de la castaña, empezando una de aquellas tardes normales de charlas que solían compartir muy a menudo durante la época de Hogwarts. Ahora, una vez acabado el colegio, era demasiado complicado repetir aquello con la misma asiduidad, aunque al menos lo intentaban cada mes.

- Agotadora pero interesante. – respondió la pelirroja desde uno de los dos sillones que Casey tenía en su habitación. Anne estaba en el otro.

- Pues entonces ilumínanos, que las nuestras sólo han sido agotadoras. – Anne, con una sonrisa cansada, se descalzó y se puso cómoda en su asiento.

- Totalmente de acuerdo. – corroboró Casey, que se dio la vuelta y apoyó la cabeza sobre las palmas de las manos, para ver a sus amigas que estaban sentadas frente a su cama.

- Os acordáis que la semana pasada fuimos con Moody a Azkabán¿verdad? Pues esta vez, gracias a Merlín porque no me gustó nada aquella visita, Moody nos ha llevado al cuartel de aurores del Ministerio. – comenzó a relatar Lily con entusiasmo.

La visita esa vez sí que había sido más productiva que en Azkabán, donde Moody no llegó a encontrar lo que andaba buscando. El prisionero con el que quería 'charlar' había muerto casualmente un día antes. Así que el auror acabó sacando a los chicos de allí, sin poder mostrarles cómo se hacía un interrogatorio de verdad. Tanto Lily como James lo agradecieron en silencio, porque el ambiente de la prisión les oprimía cada instante el pecho.

Sin embargo, esa última semana habían acompañado hasta en tres ocasiones al auror a su lugar de trabajo: el cuartel de los aurores en el Ministerio. Eran un par de salas donde entrenaban cuando no tenían papeleo que rellenar ni misiones que cumplir. Se encontraban en una zona apartada del edificio del Ministerio, lejos de las oficinas para que nadie pudiera inmiscuirse ni molestar. Moody los había dejado en aquel lugar con un par de aurores para que les enseñaran algo más de lo que estaban aprendiendo en la academia. Cuando Moody dijo que James y Lily eran de primer curso y los dos aurores no se inmutaron, sino que sonrieron levemente, James cayó en la cuenta. Tenían que ser miembros de la Orden, ya que de otra forma se habrían negado en rotundo (y con razón) a enseñarles nada, por muy alumnos predilectos de Alastor Moody que fueran.

Cuando acabaron la primera tarde, los dos aurores lo confirmaron. Hacía poco más de un mes que Dumbledore los había llamado a sus filas.

- Son muy agradables. – comentó Lily a sus amigas unos minutos después. – Además, me ha hecho ilusión conocerles.

- ¿Sí? Pero, si no son famosos ni nada. – se extrañó Casey.

- No es por eso. – repuso la pelirroja despreocupadamente. – Es que al verles tan bien, tan felices... no sé, es como si todo se aclarase. Ahora ya no tengo la sensación de que James y yo no estemos haciendo lo correcto.

- Pero ¿cómo no vais a estar haciendo lo correcto? Estáis enamorados y vais a casaros. Yo no veo nada malo en eso. – comentó Anne, que no alcanzaba a llegar adonde su amiga quería ir.

- Es que... siendo los dos aurores cabría la posibilidad de que... bueno, de que... – a Lily no le terminaban de salir las palabras.

- Y aunque no fuerais aurores también cabría la posibilidad de que no vivierais mucho tiempo. Con lo que se está preparando ahí fuera dudo mucho que no ser auror sea un seguro para seguir vivo. – dijo Anne con amargura. – Supongo que todos vamos a tener las mismas posibilidades.

- ¡Por Merlín! No seas tan agorera Lily. Que Anne y tú sois unas exageradas. – exclamó Casey rodando los ojos. – Cualquiera que os escuche creería que nos quedan dos días a todos.

- Tampoco estamos tan a salvo. – insistió Lily con gesto serio, haciendo hincapié en 'tan'.

Casey cogió uno de los cojines de su cama y se lo estampó a su amiga en toda la cara.

- Lo que hay que hacer es aprovechar el tiempo y no mirar tanto hacia delante, que ya habrá momento para eso. – sugirió la castaña medio riendo. – Casarte pronto, traernos sobrinitos... Eso es lo que debe importarte ahora, no lo que ese Voldemort haga o deje de hacer.

- Creo que Casey tiene razón. Estamos muy negativas hoy, Lily. – reconoció Anne, que acababa de esquivar el cojín que Casey le había lanzado a la cara. – Y lo de los sobrinos me parece una magnífica idea, porque como tenga que esperar a los de Casey...

Lily rió siguiendo a Anne, gesto que consiguió que Casey se levantara para ir a pegarles directamente con el cojín que le quedaba. Unos minutos más tarde las tres estaban tiradas sobre la cama, con las sonrisas aún en la cara y el pelo muy despeinado.

- Bueno ¿y qué tienen que ver los aurores con esa repentina sensación de que estás haciendo las cosas bien? – preguntó Casey con burla.

- Es que Alice y Frank llevan más de un año casados. – respondió la pelirroja con aire soñador. – Demuestran que ser auror es compatible con formar una familia.

- Hace nada éramos unas crías, que nos pasábamos el día ayudándote a quitarte de encima al pesado de James. – recordó Anne con melancolía – Y ahora, mírate... vas a formar una familia con él.

- Tú tampoco te alejas tanto de lo de formar una familia. – intervino Casey con picardía.

- Eric es un chico muy formal y se nota a leguas que te quiere. – añadió Lily.

- No me veo estando mucho tiempo con él. – respondió la chica, levantándose para sentarse en la cama. Sus amigas hicieron lo mismo.

- No estás enamorada de él, por mucho que lo hayas intentado. – dijo Casey con suavidad.

Anne se recogió las rodillas con los brazos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándola contra la cabecera de la cama. Y aunque no dijo nada, sus amigas sabían muy bien lo que ocurría.

- Conoces a Remus, es demasiado reservado para sus cosas. Y desde que salimos del colegio se comporta muy diferente cuando estás tú. Si hablaras con él... – propuso Lily con dulzura, acariciando el cabello de su amiga.

- Está diferente porque no le hago caso, no por otro motivo. – repuso Anne con voz sombría.

- Le conozco mejor que tú y sé que es por algo más. – rebatió Casey. – Y él, además de ser un poco ciego para todo lo que le concierne en el aspecto sentimental, no es adivino. Y si tú no le dices por qué lo tratas así ahora, no lo va a descubrir nunca.

- Nadie va a decir nada. – se obstinó Anne, viendo venir las intenciones de su amiga.

- Lo estás pasando mal tú y también haces que él lo pase mal. – Lily hizo que su amiga la mirara a la cara. – Podrías intentar al menos ser más tú y menos esa mujer de acero. ¿Y si él...

- No más "y si" Lily. Si hago lo que hago es para no caer otra vez en lo mismo. Ya en el colegio me hice demasiadas ilusiones y¿dónde están ahora? Por ahí, pisoteadas.

- Eres muy drástica. – opinó Casey.

- Hay que serlo cuando te enamoras de un amigo que no ve más allá de tu amistad. – repuso la morena, tajante. - Es demasiado difícil para mí ser la amiga de Remus, sólo su amiga. Y si alejándome así de él duele menos, me alejaré.

- ¿Y duele menos? – inquirió Lily con una ceja alzada.

Anne no contestó. Volvió la cara y cerró los ojos para evitar que las lágrimas se le escaparan. Después de un momento de silencio contestó con voz apagada.

- Estar con Eric me ayuda.

- Has dicho que no te ves estando mucho tiempo con él. – le recordó Casey.

- Pero eso no significa que no me ayude con lo que siento.

- Puede que te ayude, pero por lo que se ve no consigue que te olvides de Remus. – le indicó la castaña, dispuesta a ser dura con su amiga si con eso conseguía sacarla del error que estaba cometiendo.

Anne se recostó de nuevo sobre la cabecera de la cama y esperó a que la conversación de desviara de nuevo. Mientras lo hacía, no pudo evitar revivir de nuevo los momentos más difíciles de aquella semana.

Estar de compañera con Remus Lupin era la peor tarea que Dumbledore le había impuesto, cada día estaba más segura de ello. Porque Anne era capaz de transformarse y ser la dura y la antipática en contadas ocasiones, cuando quedaban los seis juntos. Con sus amigas como apoyo no era tan difícil, pero ¿aguantaría mucho ahora que tenía que ver al chico varios días a la semana? Y es que echaba mucho de menos al amigo y en un par de ocasiones durante esa semana se había sorprendido pensando en la posibilidad de volver a hablar con él como hacía antes. Pero luego recordaba lo mal que se sentía darse cuenta que, para Remus, ella era sólo una amiga más. Y entonces desechaba la idea.

La gente suele pensar que es preferible ser sólo el amigo de la persona que se ama antes que no ser nada, pero hay veces que el dolor es tan intenso que no aguanta esa amistad. Y es entonces cuando sientes la necesidad de echar a correr lo más lejos posible, para encerrar ese amor en un rincón. Anne fue la amiga enamorada en silencio durante los dos últimos años del colegio y al acabar, echó a correr. Ahora, que creía que su amor arrinconado aguantaría en su escondite, tenía que ver a Remus tan a menudo.

¿Era aquello una prueba de resistencia? Porque si era eso, Anne ya había comenzado a hacer todo por superarla con el menor daño posible.

En la segunda reunión con Gideon, Anne le pidió disculpas por su actitud tan brusca durante el primer día; disculpas que fueron aceptadas sin problema alguno. Sin embargo, a la chica le costó un poco más agradecerle a Remus que les cubriera con Eric contando aquella mentira. Fue durante el tercer día, mientras vigilaban sin descanso la casa del mismo sospechoso que aún no les dejaba nada en claro. Gideon pidió paciencia a sus ayudantes, pues muchas veces las señales correctas son las que más tardan en llegar. Y entonces Anne aprovechó para acercarse a Remus y agradecerle. Si a él le sorprendió el hecho de que ella le hablara sin discutir lo disimuló muy bien.

- Lo hice por la Orden. – fue lo único que respondió el chico, con un tono áspero e indiferente que jamás había usado con ella.

Desde entonces no habían vuelto a dirigirse la palabra, a excepción de los saludos de rigor cuando había alguien delante.

Pero la mala semana de Anne no acabó con el descubrimiento de que Remus podía llegar a ser tan frío como ella lo era. Cuando acabó aquella tarde con los asuntos de la Orden la chica fue a su oficina del Ministerio para buscar a Eric, ya que habían quedado para cenar.

Anne ya estaba mal sin que su novio le recriminase que pidiera tantos días libres en el trabajo y no le explicara para qué los necesitaba. Así que acabaron discutiendo. Él pensando que ella lo engañaba y ella insistiendo que debía entender que sus amigos eran demasiado importantes en su vida y que no los iba a dejar de lado por él. Al final no llegaron al restaurante y la discusión se quedó sin terminar.

Anne no les había contado nada a sus amigas porque al día siguiente de la discusión Eric le había pedido disculpas y había vuelto a ser el novio feliz como si nada. Ni siquiera se molestó cuando ella le comunicó que quería dejar el trabajo para centrarse en los estudios, es más, al chico le pareció una idea perfecta.

Ella llevaba pensando en aquello varios días, porque además de estudiar y trabajar tenía los asuntos de la Orden y si no dejaba algo acabaría agotada en poco tiempo. La Orden no iba a dejarla y los estudios tampoco así que, como gracias a sus padres el dinero no le faltaba, optó por dejar el trabajo. A partir del mes siguiente ya no tendría que ir a diario al Ministerio.

**oOo**

Mientras las chicas charlaban con tranquilidad en la habitación de Casey, los chicos estaban en casa de Sirius, ayudándole con las barreras mágicas que todavía no había instalado.

- En serio, tu despiste no tiene límites Canuto. Llevas meses viviendo aquí. – le insistió James, que estaba sentado en el sofá del salón y tenía gesto de cansancio.

- No me había acordado. – se defendió el aludido, sentado a su lado.

- Es que... ¡ni un mísero encantamiento anti-aparición! – prosiguió James con vehemencia.

- Cualquiera lo diría. – intervino Remus, que estaba sentado justo enfrente de sus amigos. – Futuro auror y miembro de la Orden del Fénix...

- Anda que si lo llego a saber... pongo las barreras yo solito. – masculló Sirius levantándose de un salto con gesto enfurruñado.

- Por hoy creo que ya le hemos picado bastante. – le comentó Remus a su amigo cuando Sirius salió de la habitación.

- ¡Qué va! Con lo divertido que es verlo así de irascible. – respondió el moreno con una sonrisa maliciosa. – Lleva toda la semana igual.

- ¿Casey?

- Probablemente. Porque además, se pasa el día nombrándola.

El licántropo miró a su amigo con las cejas alzadas, incrédulo.

- Sí bueno, que cada vez que la nombra es para quejarse de ella. – aclaró James sin dejar de sonreír. – Pero la cuestión es que, de una forma u otra, se pasa el día pensando en ella.

- Pues Casey se sigue comportando igual que siempre. – dijo Remus un tanto desconcertado.

- Supongo que tendrá más autocontrol que Canuto, porque si a él no le ha hecho ni pizca de gracia el reparto de Dumbledore, a ella...

- Tampoco. – acabó Remus, con una sonrisa. – Pero no ha hecho ni el más mínimo comentario. Aunque creo que está haciendo de nuevo como cuando estábamos en el colegio, cuando se pasaba el tiempo ignorando a Sirius descaradamente.

- Puede ser. – concedió James no muy convencido.

- ¿Qué puede ser? – quiso saber Sirius, que llegaba con tres botellines de cerveza de mantequilla.

El chico repartió las bebidas y volvió a su asiento, mirando alternativamente a sus amigos con cara de "sé que hablabais de mí". James no pudo evitar reírse y Remus prefirió mirar hacia otro lado con naturalidad.

- Muy bien, no habléis. Eso sólo confirma que estabais hablando de mí. - farfulló Sirius dando un sorbo a su botellín.

- Sólo estábamos hablando de la Orden. – contestó James sin dejar de sonreír.

- Ya, seguro. – murmuró Sirius con recelo.

- Venga Canuto ¡que no eres el centro del universo!

El aludido miró a James con los ojos entrecerrados.

- Y yo voy y me creo que no has aprovechado mi ausencia para contarle a Lunático lo bien que me va con mi compañera de la Orden ¿verdad? – repuso el chico irónicamente.

James soltó una carcajada justo después de mirar a Remus, diciéndole en silencio "¿_Ves_?". El licántropo se rió también, sobre todo al ver la cara de mosqueo que tenía Sirius en aquel momento.

- Si Lunático tiene que estar harto de escuchar a Casey despotricando sobre mí. – prosiguió Sirius intentando de pronto parecer despreocupado.

- Lo cierto es que ella no ha mencionado nada acerca de ti. – le aclaró Remus.

Sirius frunció el ceño y cogió bruscamente su botellín de cerveza. Sus amigos le vieron hacer muecas extrañas, arrugando la nariz y frunciendo los labios entre buche y buche. James tosió disimuladamente y entonces Sirius volvió al mundo de nuevo.

- ¿Te molesta? – le preguntó Remus con malicia.

- ¡A mí! – exclamó Sirius, que se había puesto nervioso y no acertaba a poner el botellín sobre la mesa. – Como si me importara que doña perfecta fuera o no hablando de mí por ahí. Aunque es normal, teniendo en cuenta que no soy digno de su conversación...

- ¿Vuelve a no hablarte?

- Como si fuera tan interesante. – continuó Sirius con su retahíla. – Pero Fabian está empeñado en que nos llevemos bien.

- ¿Y eso? – le preguntó de nuevo Remus, que tenía la sensación de que su amigo no le estaba prestando atención aunque le estuviera contestando. Sirius parecía estar hablando más consigo mismo que con ellos dos.

- Y yo paso, me saca demasiado de quicio como para llevarme incluso regular. – Sirius se interrumpió al darse cuenta que sus amigos lo miraban con gesto extraño. - ¿Qué?

James y Remus compartieron una mirada cómplice y negaron con un movimiento de cabeza.

- Si vosotros habéis tenido suerte y os lleváis de maravilla con vuestros compañeros eso no quiere decir que a todo el mundo le tenga que ocurrir lo mismo. – espetó Sirius con el ceño fruncido y volviendo a cruzarse de brazos, molesto.

- Yo tampoco estoy a gusto, si te sirve de consuelo. – reconoció Remus, borrando todo gesto de burla de su rostro.

- Bah, Anne no tiene ni punto de comparación con Casey, así que no te quejes. – insistió Sirius con un deje de fastidio.

James le pegó un codazo a su amigo para que no siguiera protestando y se fijara bien en el cambio brusco que había dado Remus. El chico se había recostado en el sillón y daba un largo trago a la cerveza. Su cara, antes divertida, estaba en aquel momento más pálida de lo habitual y con una sonrisa débil.

- Si quieres te la cambio por Casey. – añadió el chico con gesto apesadumbrado unos segundos después.

- A ver, rebobina. ¿Desde cuándo prefieres a Casey? – preguntó Sirius alzando una ceja. De repente su voz había sonado mucho más dura de lo normal, más tensa.

- Desde que Casey me habla y me trata como una persona normal.

- Sirius tío ¿vives en Canutolandia o qué? – le recriminó James dándole un golpe en el brazo.

Sirius miró a sus amigos un momento y se dio cuenta que James sí estaba al corriente de lo que iba todo aquello, aunque no daba la impresión de que hubiera sido Remus el que se lo hubiera contado. Entonces hizo un poco de memoria, para recordar qué había sucedido las veces que Remus y Anne habían estado con ellos. Y sí, recordaba que la chica se mostraba un poco más distante, pero Sirius lo atribuía a su novio y no a Remus. De todas formas, a él seguía sin parecerle tan dramático como para que su amigo estuviera tan decaído.

James suspiró fastidiado, porque por la cara que tenía Sirius estaba claro que no se había dado cuenta de nada.

- Si prestaras más atención al resto de personas que formamos tu grupo de amigos no pasarían estas cosas. – le dijo, instándole con la mirada a que estuviera más pendiente de aquel momento en adelante.

- Bueno, que Anne está un poco rara... pues sí, vale. Pero es que está igual con todos nosotros. Sin embargo, sigo sin saber por qué prefieres a Casey. – repitió Sirius a la defensiva.

- ¿Tanto te importa que Lunático prefiera la compañía de Casey? – soltó James de pronto, con un tono cargado de malicia.

Sirius como respuesta volvió a enfurruñarse después de un instante de alarma. Sus amigos se rieron de él otra vez, consiguiendo que el chico se interesara de pronto por Remus. Con tal de desviar el nombre de Casey de aquella conversación...

- Si aquí nuestro amigo Cornamenta se da cuenta de todo es por la novia que tiene, porque él sigue siendo igual de despistado que yo. Así que¿puede alguien explicarme amablemente por qué estás así ¿Qué pasa¿Has conocido al novio de Anne y te cae fatal? Es eso ¿no?

Remus dejó de reírse al instante para volver a dibujar en su rostro el mismo gesto anterior de desesperanza y se lo pensó un poco antes de contestar a su amigo.

- No me gusta para ella. – dijo simplemente.

- ¿Ves? Va a ser por eso. – concluyó Sirius, el de las soluciones rápidas.

Aunque, al ver cómo Remus exhalaba un suspiro y ponía cara de circunstancias, Sirius se dio cuenta que el problema iba más allá.

- De hecho, lo cierto es que... – el chico de pelo castaño vaciló antes de continuar. – No creo que nadie me fuese a gustar para ella.

Sirius abrió la boca para preguntar otra vez casi sin pensarlo, pero antes de pronunciar palabra se dio cuenta de cómo su amigo bajaba la vista y la cabeza, como si todo aquello le pesara demasiado. Y entonces se dio cuenta. Y no es que Remus fuera un quisquilloso con los novios de sus amigas, sino que era con aquella amiga en particular. Porque Anne ya era algo más que eso para él.

- Nadie... excepto tú ¿verdad? – aventuró Sirius ante la sorpresa de James, que no esperaba que llegase tan pronto a aquella deducción.

Los dos morenos se quedaron en silencio, mirando a su amigo, quien sonreía débilmente aún con la cabeza gacha.

- Era desconcertante ver cómo una persona con la que has conectado a la perfección pasa drásticamente a tratarte como un desconocido. – comenzó el chico, levantando la cabeza pero sin llegar a mirar a sus amigos directamente. – Supongo que me pasaré mucho tiempo intentando averiguar lo que se supone que he hecho para que ella haya cambiado tanto conmigo. Al principio pensé que era cuestión de tiempo, al fin y al cabo a vosotros dos os seguía tratando igual que siempre. Pero los días pasan y en las pocas veces que nos hemos visto Anne se ha alejado más de mí. Me asusté al principio, porque yo ponía todo de mi parte para arreglarlo y ella seguía poniendo un muro sobre otro.

Al mismo tiempo que Remus hablaba, a James le pinchaba la culpabilidad: él conocía las razones que su amigo tanto ansiaba saber. Pero, a parte de habérselo prometido a Lily, el chico no creía oportuno inmiscuirse en la relación o no-relación de sus amigos. Dolía verlos sufrir, pero cada persona tiene que hallar su camino y seguirlo. De los errores no se aprende si no eres tú quien los comete.

- Hasta no hace mucho pensaba que si me dolía esa amistad perdida era por eso precisamente, por perder a una amiga. Y sin embargo, al pensar en la misma situación con Lily, Casey o alguno de vosotros, los sentimientos eran muy distintos. – a medida que hablaba, la voz de Remus se tornaba más apagada. – Y de repente un día te das cuenta que llevas semanas pensando sólo en ella, que hagas lo que hagas todo te la recuerda... Y simplemente, lo sabes.

James esbozó una sonrisa al escuchar a su amigo, recordando cómo había sido para él el momento de darse cuenta que estaba enamorado de Lily. Sirius observaba a Remus con interés, analizando sus últimas palabras. El licántropo paró unos segundos antes de continuar.

- Supe que Anne era especial para mí y aún así, me negué a la idea de estar enamorado, no sé por qué. Quizá me daba miedo, no sé. Sólo sé que el verla el otro día con Eric me desequilibró completamente. Eso fue lo que me sacó de dudas. – confesó, mirando a sus amigos a la cara por fin. – Nunca había sentido tantas ganas de ser otra persona, ni siquiera cuando he deseado no ser lo que soy. Fue una fracción de segundo nada más, pero deseé con más fuerzas ser Eric en aquel momento que lo que he deseado no ser un licántropo toda mi vida.

- Es extraño que tú, precisamente tú que eres quien siempre sabe todo lo que sienten los demás antes incluso que ellos mismos, hayas tenido que esperar a ver a Anne con otro para darte cuenta de que la quieres. – intervino James pausadamente.

- Cuesta más aceptar lo que uno ve de sí mismo que lo que ve de los demás. – le respondió el chico.

- Y ¿ahora¿Qué piensas hacer? – Sirius participó de nuevo en la conversación.

- Lo único que se puede hacer: actuar como ella e ignorar todo. Es lo mejor para todos. – sus amigos fueron a objetar algo al respecto pero Remus les cortó. – Anne está muy feliz con Eric, ya lo sabéis, y también está muy ocupada con el trabajo, los estudios y ahora la Orden. ¿Para qué sumarme como otro problema? Además, a ella ni le importa si le hablo o no. Tal y como actúa cuando estamos juntos, creo que hasta agradece que la ignore. Así se ahorra la molestia de tener que soportarme más de lo necesario.

- ¿Y ya está? – insistió Sirius, que no era capaz de comprender cómo su amigo iba a abandonar tan pronto.

Pero Remus se encogió de hombros como única respuesta. No veía ningún camino que le pudiese servir para que la situación cambiara a mejor.

- Yo estoy de acuerdo con Canuto. – repuso James. – Si de todas formas ya te ignora ¿qué pierdes por contarle todo? Si no le parece bien siempre puede seguir actuando igual... pero ¿y si no fuera todo tan negro como tú lo ves?

- No estoy seguro de querer remover más mi situación con ella, pero gracias. – respondió el chico, esbozando una sonrisa triste. – Necesitaba hablarlo con alguien.

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que el ambiente volvió a aclararse un poco. Y Sirius, muy a su pesar, se vio de nuevo sometido a la presión de sus amigos. Sobre todo era James quien más insistía en cualquier asunto donde el nombre de Casey apareciese tarde o temprano. Y lo peor es que cada vez lo hacía con menos sutileza.

Por suerte para Sirius, pronto se hizo tarde. Sus amigos tuvieron que irse y se quedaron con las ganas, porque Sirius no había dicho nada extraño, algo por lo que se sentía muy satisfecho. Lo único en lo que no pensó el chico es que las acciones son mucho más fáciles de interpretar cuando se conoce a una persona; incluso aunque no haya palabras.

**oOo**

Un par de días después de aquella conversación Sirius caminaba con paso resuelto hacia la Fundación Seward. El día anterior, Remus le había enviado una lechuza para comentarle que había recibido una carta de Peter. Y como esa tarde el único de los tres amigos que tenía planes con la Orden era James, los otros dos decidieron juntarse para ver cómo le iban las cosas a Peter y, de paso, contestar a su carta.

Sirius acababa las clases en la academia un par de horas antes que Remus, así que se había ofrecido pasar a recogerle para ver después adónde iban. Y mientras caminaba con las manos dentro de los bolsillos del abrigo, iba pensando. Habría sido más fácil decirle a Remus que quedasen en una cafetería o incluso en su casa, para estar más tranquilos¿entonces por qué le había dicho que lo esperara en la escuela? Sirius conocía de sobra la respuesta, porque por muy difícil que hubiera sido la semana anterior en la Orden con Casey, allá iba él, con la extraña esperanza de verla otra vez.

Desde el primer día juntos en aquella nueva tarea las chispas habían comenzado a saltar. La chica no ocultaba en ningún momento aquel gesto tan característico de ella que a Sirius le hacía gracia, aquel mohín de disgusto del que muchas veces se había reído. Pero aunque al chico le pareciera gracioso sabía que ella tenía aquel gesto porque no soportaba tener que estar allí con él, y eso ya no le parecía tan divertido después de todo. Además de tener que aguantar los comentarios de Casey, Sirius tuvo que reprimirse y no discutir con Edgar Bones, quien le lanzaba indirectas muy directas acerca de todos los Black. Más que las palabras, lo que al chico le irritaba sobremanera era la brusquedad y el desprecio que ponía siempre para dirigirse a él, que estuviese siempre tan encima de todo lo que hacía o dejaba de hacer. Desde lejos se notaba que Bones no creía que Sirius fuera un "buen" Black.

Todo lo contrario que sucedía con Fabian, que se esforzaba para que la actitud de Bones no afectara a Sirius. Era amable y muy paciente, explicándoles a los chicos todo lo que debían hacer todas las veces que hiciera falta. Y lo mejor era que no hacía ningún tipo de comentario sarcástico o hiriente cuando Sirius hablaba de su familia.

Porque Dumbledore había tenido razón y el chico les estaba sirviendo de ayuda. Sirius había vivido hasta los dieciséis en una casa donde cada cierto tiempo se celebraba una fiesta en honor a las familias de sangre pura. Por supuesto sólo asistían las familias amigas de los Black, ya que las familias de sangre pura "normales" eran los suficientemente inteligentes como para no unirse a aquellas fiestas aberrantes, según opinaba Sirius. Por el contrario su madre, Walpurga Black, las consideraba traidoras al mundo mágico. Gracias a aquellas reuniones, Sirius conocía de memoria los nombres de todos los amigos de sus padres. Tal como le explicó a Fabian, aquellas fiestas tenían siempre el mismo tema principal: los muggles y todo lo que pudiera derivar de ellos.

Algunos de los nombres que Sirius dio sirvieron para que la Orden pudiera confirmar algunas sospechas, y aunque no eran pruebas concluyentes, al menos les servían para saber dónde tenían que reforzar la vigilancia y hacia dónde dirigir las investigaciones.

Tras aquella conversación de la primera tarde, a Sirius y a Casey se les encomendó la tarea de revisar una torre enorme de documentos, algo que no entusiasmó a ninguno de los dos jóvenes. Pero es que la parte activa de la investigación, la vigilancia, la llevaban Edgar y Fabian sin el mínimo indicio de que la situación fuese a cambiar. De ahí surgía el principal motivo de que Sirius y Casey discutieran acaloradamente a diario: se pasaban las tardes enteras juntos, solos, encerrados en una habitación no muy grande y con metros y metros de pergamino por revisar.

Solía ser por tonterías. Que si ese papel lo estaba revisando yo... que si la habitación es demasiado pequeña para hacerle sitio a tu ego, Black... que si Casey tenía el pelo demasiado largo y a Sirius le molestaba para mover los pergaminos... Eran unos críos, porque discutían por estupideces como aquellas. Y sin embargo, había que agradecer que la poca madurez que demostraban tener les hiciera dejar las varitas fuera de las discusiones. Porque no llegaban a ser más que eso. Discutían, se demostraban la antipatía con gestos y miradas y luego se callaban y hacían como que el otro no estaba allí. Hasta que otro comentario encendía de nuevo la mecha. Era una variante de lo que hasta el momento había sido su rutina habitual.

De las cinco tardes que habían estado juntos, sólo en una ocasión la discusión se elevó hasta un tono más peligroso.

Sirius estaba leyendo un pergamino muy gastado donde se hacía referencia a un tal Matthew Erthwie que vivía en el norte y del que sospechaban, entre otras cosas, por estar casado con una de las compañeras de Hogwarts de Tom Riddle. El caso es que al leer el nombre, Sirius no pudo evitar acordarse del "amigo con alto nivel de hormonas" de Casey y de la escena en la cafetería. El comentario despectivo le resultó inevitable.

Casey se enfadó mucho con él y Sirius, a su vez, se molestó por el hecho de que ella se enfadara tanto por aquello. Puede que fuera la casualidad, pero Fabian llegó justo cuando ambos empuñaban las varitas.

Desde aquel momento Fabian había adoptado aquella actitud que les molestaba tanto a los dos; aquello de que ambos tenían que llevarse bien. Por primera vez Sirius y Casey estuvieron de acuerdo en algo: a Fabian Prewett le faltaban un par de tornillos. Se rieron juntos en aquel momento, cuando dijeron lo mismo acerca del hombre, que volvía a dejarlos a solas. Pero fue una tregua momentánea, ya que a los pocos minutos los chicos estaban de nuevo con el ataque verbal que eran sus conversaciones habituales.

Cuando Sirius llegó a la puerta de la escuela Remus aún no había salido, así que pasó la verja de hierro y se dispuso a esperarle sentado en los escalones de la entrada principal. No había muchos estudiantes por allí, sólo un grupito de chicos adentrados en el jardín, que observaban el interior de una caja y una parejita sentada bajo un árbol enorme a bastantes metros de donde Sirius estaba sentado. Él no les prestó atención porque se estaba frotando las manos para entrar en calor, porque aunque era mediados de marzo, a esa hora de la tarde todavía refrescaba.

Estaba planteándose la opción de entrar y buscar él mismo a Remus cuando la parejita del árbol se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia él. Sirius no se molestó en mirarlos hasta que escuchó el nombre de Casey de la voz del chico. El merodeador los buscó con la mirada rápidamente, como si un resorte hubiese activado su interés.

A medio camino entre el árbol y el edificio, Casey y Matt se habían quedado parados. Ella llevaba dos libros en un brazo y sonreía desconcertada, porque no entendía la razón de que Matt se hubiese parado allí en medio. Él estaba frente a ella y de espaldas a Sirius, que no sabía qué era lo que el chico estaba haciendo. Hablando en unos susurros que Sirius no consiguió captar, Matt se acercó más a la chica y le acarició con los dedos un brazo hasta que la tomó de la mano. A esas alturas Sirius ya se había levantado del escalón y observaba la escena con una furia creciente.

Matt se siguió acercando más a Casey mientras ella seguía sonriendo, aunque cada vez con más dificultad. La cara del chico se acercaba peligrosamente a la suya por momentos; estaba claro que Matt la iba a besar si ella no se apartaba. ¿Y por qué iba a apartarse? Matt era simpático, divertido, guapo y además ella le gustaba.

Casey creía que bastaría con intentar sentir lo mismo que él sentía por ella y quizás, Sirius dejaría de vivir en su mente y en sus sueños. Sí, eso iba a hacer. Iba a dejar que Matt la besara, iba a aceptar su propuesta de salir con él después y Sirius se iría...

Puede que fuese la casualidad, o el hecho de que él la estaba mirando intensamente desde lejos... o puede que fuera el hecho de estar acordándose de él en aquel preciso instante... No supo por qué pero, con los labios de Matt a escasos centímetros de los suyos, Casey movió su mirada y vio a Sirius en la puerta de la escuela. Algo en la expresión del chico la trastocó y, de pronto, Casey ya no quería ser besada. Pero sólo había movido la dirección de su mirada y el ver a Sirius allí no había hecho otra cosa que paralizarla por completo, así que nada impidió que Matt la besara.

- ¡Ey, Canuto! Siento la tardanza, pero me he entrete...

Remus acababa de salir por la puerta principal y al ver a Sirius de pie de espaldas a él había empezado a disculparse. Pero él mismo se interrumpió cuando se dio cuenta que su amigo no le prestaba atención. Se situó a su lado y le miró. Tenía el abrigo desabrochado a pesar del frío, en la frente se le marcaba una arruga por tener el entrecejo fruncido y en los ojos se apreciaban unas chispas que no auguraban nada bueno.

- Sirius ¿qué pasa? – al ponerle la mano sobre el hombro el chico se percató de su presencia.

- Pasa que ella tiene que ir dando el espectáculo, siempre. – le contestó agriamente señalando a Casey con un movimiento de cabeza.

Remus se fijó y vio a su amiga siendo besada por Matt. No besando, sino siendo besada, que no era lo mismo. Porque Casey seguía con los brazos rígidos, muy pegados a su cuerpo y no había señal alguna de que estuviera correspondiendo a aquel beso. El chico de ojos dorados se volvió a su amigo y le preguntó sutilmente:

- ¿No estás actuando un poco extraño?

- ¿Por qué¿Porque me desagrada ese Jones? – preguntó Sirius a su vez, volviendo la cara hacia su amigo. – Sí, me desagrada. ¿Es lo que querías oír?

- Me alegro que estés empezando a comprender y aceptar que no odias a Casey.

- ¡No la odio! Ya os lo he dicho antes. – farfulló Sirius de malos modos y con exasperación. ¿Cuántas veces había repetido aquella frase ya?

- Y entonces ¿por qué actúas como si la odiaras? - insistió Remus con tranquilidad.

- No lo sé. – admitió el moreno, bajando y suavizando en tono. – Me sale directamente, no es algo que pueda controlar. Pero no la odio, te lo aseguro.

El licántropo se le quedó mirando a la espera de que siguiera con su explicación.

- Odio a Snape y odio a mi familia, así que sé muy bien lo que se siente al odiar a alguien. – prosiguió Sirius evitando todo el tiempo mirar a la chica. – Con ella es diferente, porque no siento que ella sea lo peor del mundo ¿entiendes? Al contrario, sino fuera porque a ella le encanta que todo gire a su alrededor me caería bien. Si hasta tiene sus puntos divertidos...

- Pero Casey no es una egocéntrica. – le contradijo su amigo. – Le gusta estar en todo, pero eso no es ser el ombligo del mundo. Eso es más de tu estilo.

- Yo no soy egocéntrico. – bufó el chico. – Me gustar estar pendiente de todo, nada más.

- Ya. – musitó Remus alzando una ceja. – En serio ¿te has parado a pensar en por qué te cae mal aunque no la odies?

Sirius se quedó en silencio antes de responder a aquello. Sabía que no la odiaba, simplemente. Son del tipo de cosas que sabes que sientes pero a las que no les puedes dar una explicación con palabras. Él ya había pensado sobre aquello y, aunque le costó admitirlo, tuvo que aceptar que si Casey le caía mal era porque tenía celos de ella.

Porque ella era divertida, impulsiva, le encantaba hacer bromas... y aquel era el papel del Sirius en el grupo, no el de ella. Sonaba estúpido y por eso no se atrevía a decírselo a nadie, pero era la verdad. No odiaba a Casey porque no tenía razones para ello, pero no la soportaba porque sentía que ella le estaba robando su sitio.

- Es estúpido. – respondió Sirius en voz baja un instante después de que su amigo formulara la pregunta.

- Me gustaría saberlo de todos modos. Puede que en voz alta no suene tan estúpido.

- Verás, Casey siempre ha sido muy alocada, muy impulsiva, pero sabe cómo divertirse y... - Sirius empezó a hablar en voz baja y desviando la mirada.

Sin embargo, la llegada de Matt y de la chica en cuestión cortó cualquier intento de explicación.

- Lupin, veo que terminaste ya lo de _Contraembrujos_. – dijo Matt con voz serena a modo de saludo antes de entrar a la escuela sin esperar respuesta. Ni siquiera se despidió de Casey, que venía unos pasos por detrás de él.

Ella saludó a Remus en voz tan baja que él no la entendió y luego miró de reojo a Sirius; él estaba mirando hacia otro lado. Casey no se atrevió a dirigirle la palabra, así que optó por hablar con Remus, que la observaba con preocupación.

- He estado ojeando estos libros para el ensayo de Golsdawn y no nos van a servir. Matt me ha sugerido que coja los de...

- ¿Sólo te ha sugerido? – le espetó Sirius de pronto, mirándola con fiereza.

- Canuto, no te pases. – Remus intentó mediar entre sus amigos, porque se había dado cuenta que Casey no estaba del todo bien.

Pero no sirvió de nada, ya que el comentario de Sirius consiguió que la chica recobrara su energía.

- ¿Qué pasa, Black? – inquirió ella con desdén. - ¿Cathy no te ha dado hoy la sesión de mimos?

- A ti no hace falta que te pregunte por eso ¿verdad? - insinuó Sirius a su vez, sin ocultar el deje de aspereza e ironía en su voz.

Ambos estaban siendo muy crueles el uno con el otro, más por cómo se decían las cosas que por las palabras en sí. Remus veía venir la tormenta y como sospechaba que aquella iba a ser la peor hasta el momento, arrastró a Sirius hacia la verja y salió con él del recinto de la escuela. Aún así, los gritos de sus amigos se escucharon hasta que ambos perdieron el contacto visual.

La carta de Peter se iba a quedar olvidada por el momento.

* * *

_N/A: Bueno... y? Igual que hay algunos capítulos donde no pasa nada de relevancia... en este se juntaron varias cosas. Sobre todo destacaría dos: la confesión de Remus y ese beso del final... Ambas van a traer mucha cola en los próximos capítulos :p_

_Y ya por fin acabé los exámenes (da igual si mal o bien, la cuestión es acabarlos jeje) así que, supuestamente tendría que tener mucho más tiempo libre para escribir verdad? Lo tendré a partir de agosto... Ese es el anuncio que quería hacer antes de dejaros tranquilos para que me mandeis un rr . Dentro de una semana me marcho fuera hasta el mes de agosto; no voy a tener posibilidades ni de escribir ni de contestar rr... Así_ _que los iré contestando a medida que me lleguen y los que no me dé tiempo, los contesto cuando vuelva ok? Espero que no me abandoneis en este mes que no voy a poder subir nada nuevo jiji. Prometo que en cuanto vuelva si hace falta no duermo para escribir el siguiente cap xD_

_Y sin nada más, os dejo hasta la próxima! Quien tenga vacaciones, pues que las disfrute! y quien no... pues que piense que seguro no falta mucho para que le lleguen! _

_Un beso enorme y mil gracias por todos los reviews!_

_**Nasirid**_


	9. Esto es una tragedia

**Disclaimer: **_La mayoría de los personajes y lugares que aparecen en este fic no son de mi propiedad. Sólo son míos: Cassandra Nayron, Anne Sullivan, Eric Misdet, Evelyn Grams, Catherine (a la que aún no le inventé apellido) y todo lo relacionado con la fundación Seward._

_Volví! Después de un mes ya estoy de vuelta con un nuevo cap! Espero que no haya sido demasiado larga la espera jeje :) y espero también que disfrutéis con el capitulo y que os guste. Y antes del capitulo… pues nada, daros las gracias a todos por leer el fic y dejarme esos rr's que me encantan… Muchas gracias a todos! Y sin más, os dejo leer!_

* * *

**Capítulo 9: Esto es una tragedia**

La familia Evans al completo estaba desayunando en la mesa de la cocina cuando comenzó la discusión.

- No pienso ir a una casa de locos. – se empecinó Petunia ante la mirada cansada de sus padres.

- A mí me da lo mismo si vienes o no. – confesó Lily tranquilamente mientras terminaba con sus tostadas.

La causa de aquella discusión no era otra que la cena de aquella noche en casa de James. Hacía un par de días que los padres de él y los de Lily se habían visto y entonces decidieron celebrar una cena con las dos familias, para felicitar a los chicos por su compromiso. A todos les había encantado la idea, menos a Petunia Evans. Desde que su hermana había vuelto en el verano de su primer año en Hogwarts, Petunia había comenzado a odiar todo lo que estuviera relacionado con la magia. Un sentimiento que había ido creciendo hasta el punto de no querer acercarse a los amigos de su hermana; bastante tenía con tener que vivir con Lily.

Pero Greg y Amanda deseaban que la cena de aquella noche fuera perfecta y por eso seguían insistiéndole a su hija.

- Vamos Petunia¿por qué no vienes con Vernon? – lo volvió a intentar la señora Evans con su tono dulce y, en apariencia, tranquilo.

Al oír aquella proposición, las hermanas se apresuraron a protestar. Petunia porque decía que su futuro marido odiaba todo aquello incluso mucho más que ella. Su reacción era predecible para los señores Evans, pero no la de Lily, que casi se había atragantado con la tostada.

- Si Petunia quiere venir, adelante, no me importa. Pero Vernon Dursley no vendrá a mi cena de compromiso. – advirtió la pelirroja con tono amenazador y mirando por primera vez a su hermana.

- No seas una cría, Lily. – la recriminó su padre, frunciendo el ceño como señal de que pronto se le agotaría la paciencia.

- ¡No soy una cría! – se exaltó la chica que bajó el tono al darse cuenta de que era su padre a quien le hablaba. – Ella no permitió que James me acompañara en su cena hace unos meses.

- ¿Querías meter a ese loco en la casa de Vernon? – gritó Petunia escandalizada.

Lily estuvo a punto de contestarle pero sus padres la miraron con gesto de comprensión y ella volvió a su desayuno, ignorando a su hermana.

- Petunia, te agradecería que no ofendieras a James. – le pidió su madre en un tono calmado pero severo. – Tanto él como su familia son grandes personas y quieren mucho a tu hermana, así que no se merecen que los trates de esa forma.

- Grandes personas… ya. – repitió la muchacha con sarcasmo al tiempo que se levantaba. Recogió su plato y se dirigió a sus padres. – A ver qué clase de nietos salen con semejantes anormales como padres.

Esa última frase casi la escupió con toda la intención de enfadar aún más a su hermana.

- Métete conmigo si quieres, pero ni se te ocurra mencionar a James. – le espetó Lily levantándose bruscamente. Sus ojos chispeaban de furia, como cada vez que su hermana le hacía sacar aquel instinto protector. – Ya estoy más que acostumbrada a tus insultos y a todo lo que te tengo que soportar porque yo sea bruja. Pero a James déjalo fuera. ¡Como si Vernon fuera un santo!

Llegados a aquel punto Greg tuvo que echar mano de su autoridad para evitar que Lily hiciera algo con la varita que estaba a punto de sacar. La pelirroja se había levantado y había buscado con impaciencia en su bolsillo, pero su padre le había tomado del brazo con fuerza. Y con un gesto donde se mezclaba la severidad y la compresión, el señor Evans consiguió que su hija desechara la idea de hacerle algo a su hermana.

Petunia salió corriendo de la cocina aún con la sonrisa de burla dibujada en el rostro y Lily empezó a recoger sus platos.

- Lily cariño, comprende que para tu hermana es muy difícil. – comenzó Amanda en un intento de apaciguar los ánimos de su hija.

- Pues que lo intente. Yo llevo años acostumbrándome a que me odie. – refunfuñó la chica antes de despedirse de sus padres con un beso en la mejilla. – Nos vemos esta noche.

**oOo**

Para desgracia de Lily su día no consiguió remontar. En la primera práctica había fallado al lanzar un hechizo cuando luchaba contra uno de sus compañeros. El profesor le había llamado la atención porque era una práctica que ella ya había superado con anterioridad.

- Las emociones son malas compañeras de esta profesión señorita Evans. – le había recriminado el profesor con severidad cuando ella terminó la lucha.

Lily ya sabía aquello, no era la primera vez que lo oía del mismo profesor. Pero controlar los sentimientos no se aprendía de ningún libro y a veces era imposible conseguirlo. Como había sucedido unos días antes, cuando el profesor había regañado a James porque el chico no quería pelear contra Lily. Se ganó un buen castigo por aquello.

- ¿Vendrás esta noche Canuto? – le preguntó James a su amigo mientras los tres iban camino a la siguiente clase.

Lily no prestó mucha atención al resto de la conversación porque sabía de sobra que Sirius iría a aquella cena y ella prefería seguir pensando en otras cosas. Como darle vueltas a su fallo en la práctica anterior. Aún regañándose interiormente, la chica entró en el aula y se sentó en el lugar de siempre con James y con Sirius.

La clase iba perdiendo interés a medida que avanzaba y por eso a los chicos les costaba mantener la atención. Lily ya les había reprendido más de una vez, pero según James la teoría servía de poco a la hora de la verdad... Y servía aún menos si el profeso no mostraba un mínimo de interés por lo que estaba enseñando. ¿Qué culpa tenían Sirius y él si la asignatura era un tostón? Lily nunca podía rebatirle aquella pregunta porque en cierto modo pensaba igual.

Sin embargo, un extraño e inesperado acontecimiento reavivó el interés de los tres jóvenes.

De pronto, de la nada, se escuchó un "pop" y frente al pupitre que compartían, apareció una pequeña pluma de un rojo brillante. James intentó que nadie más la viera alargando la mano y atrapándola, con una rapidez mejorada por el quidditch. Pero fue tarde porque el profesor Simons ya lo había visto todo.

- ¡Potter! – gritó levantándose de la silla. - ¡Haga el favor de no interrumpir mi clase con bromas infantiles!

James asintió en silencio y miró a Sirius y luego a Lily. Los tres sabían que era la señal de la Orden.

- No podemos salir hasta que termine la clase. – susurró la chica sin mirar a James, intentando aparentar que seguía atendiendo al profesor.

- Pero¡es la señal! – farfulló Sirius desde el otro extremo del pupitre. – Tenemos que irnos ya.

- Canuto tiene razón, Lily. – añadió James con impaciencia, ya que veía que su novia estaba muy serena.

- Tenemos que ser discretos como nos dijeron. Si nos vamos ahora de la clase van a sospechar. – insistió ella con la vista en el profesor y haciendo apuntes en su pergamino. – Faltan sólo diez minutos, podemos esperar.

- ¡No podemos, Lily! Se supone que es una señal de urgencia. – murmuró James con irritación en el tono más bajo que fue capaz de usar.

El profesor se detuvo en su explicación y miró al chico con enfado, pero no dijo nada.

- Si quieres salir ya de aquí sin levantar sospechas sigue así. Simons te va a echar por escandaloso¿es lo que quieres? – la voz de Lily fue demasiado áspera, pero al menos consiguió aplacar los nervios de su novio.

Diez minutos más tarde los tres salieron apresuradamente de la clase. Se desaparecieron nada más dejar atrás las barreras mágicas que protegían la academia.

**oOo**

Al mismo tiempo que James, Sirius y Lily recibían una pluma de Fawkes como señal de la Orden del Fénix, en una oficina del ministerio aparecía una segunda pluma.

Anne estaba trabajando tranquilamente en el escritorio que había frente al de Eric cuando con un "pop", una pluma de color rojo brillante se deslizó hasta sus manos.

- ¿Qué ha sido eso? – inquirió Eric levantándose y yendo hacia su novia.

El chico tomó la pluma de las manos de Anne y la miró a los ojos, esperando una respuesta que no llegaba.

- Es un aviso de Lily, tiene problemas. – inventó Anne rápidamente, poniendo una cara de circunstancias que secundaba su respuesta.

Y tan rápido como había llegado, la pluma se desvaneció de entre los dedos de Eric, que soltó un gruñido. Anne recogió con torpeza algunas cosas para irse lo más pronto posible, pero su novio la tomó del brazo y la sentó de nuevo en su silla mientras le señalaba el reloj de la pared.

- Falta una hora para que acabe tu turno. – le indicó bruscamente.

- Pero… ¡Eric¡Es urgente! – exclamó ella. - ¡Lily no me interrumpiría si no lo fuera!

- Está bien. – Eric se sentó de nuevo en su mesa y volvió a leer unos pergaminos.

Anne sonrió satisfecha, se levantó y cogió su bolso. Cuando fue a darle un beso al chico para despedirse, él sonrió con malicia y le dijo:

- Te dejaré salir media hora antes.

La cara de la chica se quedó a escasos centímetros de la de él y no llegó a darle aquel beso. Se volvió de mal humor a su mesa.

- ¿Sabes? Tanto hablas de tus amigos, de que son tan importantes para ti…Pero todavía estoy esperando esa cena que me prometiste para presentármelos a todos.

Eric podía ser muy insistente a veces y Anne solía seguirle la corriente con tal de no empezar una discusión. Pero en aquella ocasión no se veía capaz de hacerlo. Así que se quedó callada durante la media hora que le faltaba para salir, sin hacer caso a los comentarios de él. Cuando el tiempo pasó y fue hora de marcharse, la chica lo hizo en silencio y sin despedirse.

**oOo**

En la Fundación Seward tampoco se hizo esperar el aviso.

Remus y Casey caminaban en silencio hacia el aula del final del pasillo. El chico ya le había preguntado a su amiga por qué estaba tan callada, pero ella decía una y otra vez que no era nada. Pero Remus era lo bastante observador como para saber que le mentía. Aunque no pudiera asegurarlo, él tenía la impresión que Sirius y el beso de Matt tenían mucho que ver con el estado de Casey.

- Remus… Hola.

Una sonrisa amable se interpuso entre los pensamientos del chico, sacándolo de su ensimismamiento. Evelyn Grams lo estaba saludando justo cuando estaban por entrar en la clase.

- Hola Evelyn¿qué tal el día?

- Mejor que el de Casey, creo. – respondió la chica que por un momento observó a Casey, que estaba ya sentada en su lugar habitual. - ¿Le ocurre algo?

- Nada importante. – Remus sonrió en un gesto de amabilidad, creyendo que la conversación terminaba ahí. Dio unos pasos y de nuevo la voz de Evelyn habló a sus espaldas.

- ¿Te gusta el teatro muggle?

Remus se dio la vuelta y la miró un tanto desconcertado.

- No lo sé, nunca he ido.

- Oh, bueno… Me han regalado un par de entradas para una función esta noche y me preguntaba si te apetecería venir. – la chica habló con desánimo y bajando la mirada.

Él no esperaba aquella invitación y estuvo a punto de inventarse una excusa. Pero vio el gesto de la chica y le dio la sensación de que a ella le había costado mucho dar aquel paso. Y ahora iba él y la rechazaba sin darle una mínima oportunidad.

- La verdad es que sería una buena oportunidad para ver una obra de teatro muggle por primera vez. – respondió al final, ganándose una sonrisa de la chica.

- ¿En serio?

- Claro¿a qué hora empieza?

- A eso de las nueve y media. – respondió Evelyn mucho más contenta. - ¿Quedamos en la puerta del Caldero Chorreante a las nueve?

- Perfecto, nos veremos allí a las nueve.

Y terminaron de entrar en la clase. Evelyn estaba más que feliz porque llevaba un tiempo intentando atreverse a pedirle una cita. Sin embargo, Remus no estaba feliz, aunque sí tranquilo consigo mismo. Porque hacía tiempo que no pensaba en tener una cita con una chica que no fuera Anne pero, por otro lado, sabía que se sentiría muy mal si rechazaba aquella invitación de Evelyn. Era sólo una cita al fin y al cabo y sus posibilidades con Anne eran más bien escasas.

- Buenos días clase. – saludó el profesor Golsdawn mientras llegaba a su mesa. – Id abriendo los libros por el tema nueve, donde lo dejamos ayer por favor.

Remus estaba prestando especial atención con aquel tema, "Pociones protectoras", ya que las pociones nunca habían sido su fuerte y tenía que esforzarse más cuando las estudiaba. Pero aquella atención le duró escasamente diez minutos. Porque con un fuerte chasquido apareció ante su cara, de la nada, una pluma de fénix.

Toda la clase se volvió a ver la causa del ruido y empezaron los murmullos y el alboroto. Golsdawn dirigió una mirada apremiante a Remus y a Casey. Aquella era la señal de la que les habían hablado. Pero los chicos sabían que no podían salir del aula sin excusa y el profesor pareció comprenderles sin que dijeran nada.

- ¡Por favor, silencio¡¡Silencio! – gritó, consiguiendo al instante que todos se callaran. – Lupin, Nayron no esperaba que fueran capaces de montar semejante alboroto.

- Pero profesor… - comenzaron los aludidos. La expulsión tenía que ser creíble.

- Nada de peros. – bramó Golsdawn, muy metido en su papel. – Ahora mismo se van a ver al director. ¡Ya! – añadió al ver que los chicos se lo tomaban con demasiada tranquilidad.

Remus y Casey salieron a toda prisa y se marcharon en busca del director. Aunque no precisamente el director de la Fundación.

**oOo**

Cuando Anne consiguió salir del ministerio y llegó al cuartel de la Orden, casi todo el grupo estaba ya allí. Pudo oírlos mientras cruzaba a toda prisa el pasillo hasta la sala donde siempre se reunían. Al llegar a la puerta agarró el pomo, respiró profundamente y luego abrió. El silencio se hizo de golpe.

La mesa central estaba llena de gente, la mayoría ya conocida para Anne. Todo el mundo se la quedó mirando mientras ella se quedaba estática junto a la puerta, aún con el pomo agarrado.

- Bueno, al menos uno de nosotros viviría si esta señal hubiera sido la de un ataque contra nosotros. – intervino Moody con sarcasmo. – La señorita Sullivan habría llegado tan tarde que ni siquiera estarían aquí los malos.

Anne bajó la cabeza avergonzada, porque no estaba muy segura de que discutir con Alastor Moody fuera buena idea.

- Ella no tiene la culpa.

La chica alzó la vista y buscó a aquella voz conocida que la defendía desde el final de la mesa. Cuando vio a Remus con el ceño fruncido por el enfado ella no pudo evitar sonreír, aunque nadie la vio hacerlo. Ahora la atención se centraba en el jovencito que se había atrevido a encararse con Moody. El resto de la Orden pensó que Dumbledore intervendría para frenar al chico, pero no lo hizo. El anciano permaneció en su asiento sin moverse pero sin dejar de observar la escena.

- Casey y yo tenemos al profesor Golsdawn para que interceda por nosotros. – prosiguió el chico sin obviar el matiz de irritación en su voz. – Y los aurores y los chicos de la academia le tienen a usted. ¿Cómo pretende que ella abandone su trabajo en el ministerio sin ayuda? Y si no recuerdo mal la primera regla de la Orden es la discreción¿no? En su caso es imposible salir rápido del ministerio sin levantar algún tipo de sospecha.

Moody se levantó enfadado y empezó a replicar, pero Dumbledore le cortó a la segunda palabra.

- Remus tiene razón, Alastor. Ahora por favor, Anne toma asiento, debemos continuar.

La chica siguió la indicación en silencio y con la esperanza de que llegara un momento libre para poderle agradecer el gesto a Remus.

- Como iba diciendo, el ataque a los Crosser ha tenido lugar hace menos de hora y media. – Dumbledore se levantó de su silla para que todos le vieran mejor. Su gesto de preocupación era evidente. – Benjy, Caradoc y los Prewett se han desplazado hasta las afueras de Brighton, el lugar donde ha ocurrido. Ahora sólo nos queda esperar sus noticias.

- ¿Cómo se han enterado tan pronto, profesor? – quiso saber James, que llevaba un rato con la duda. – Ningún miembro de la Orden estaba allí vigilando¿verdad?

- Voldemort tiene sus espías, que no tienen por qué ser mortífagos. – contestó Dumbledore con tranquilidad. – Nosotros tampoco necesitamos que todas nuestras fuentes sean miembros de la Orden, James.

El profesor iba a explicarle con más detalle al chico cómo se organizaba aquella red de contactos, pero se vio interrumpido por un fogonazo verde en la chimenea de la sala.

- ¿Dumbledore? – preguntó la cabeza pelirroja de Gideon Prewett desde la chimenea. – No han matado a nadie.

- ¿Pero? – el anciano mago se acercó a la chimenea y realizó la pregunta con cautela.

- Me temo que los han torturado hasta tal punto que no podrán abandonar nunca San Mungo. – admitió el mago con pesar. – Necesitaríamos que sondearas sus mentes en busca de algún recuerdo del ataque, alguna pista sobre quiénes lo han hecho.

Dumbledore asintió y se volvió hacia la mesa.

- No tardaré mucho ya que el ministerio estará allí en menos de una hora. Así que me gustaría que me esperaseis aquí.

Y después de haber anunciado aquello se introdujo en la chimenea y desapareció con las llamas.

Durante los veinte minutos que Dumbledore estuvo fuera, Anne intentó acercarse a Remus para darle las gracias. Primero Lily y Casey se interpusieron en su camino, haciéndole algunas preguntas y luego fue el propio Remus quien la esquivó hasta que Dumbledore y los demás volvieron al cuartel.

Las fuerzas del ministerio habían llegado pronto y lo único que los de la Orden habían podido conseguir era un pequeño recuerdo de la madre. Dumbledore colocó un pensadero en medio de la mesa y a continuación vertió en él el contenido plateado de una botellita que había sacado de su túnica.

- La única posibilidad que tenemos de descubrir a uno de los mortífagos es reconociendo su voz. – dijo el director lentamente mientras vertía el líquido. – Esperemos que Sirius tenga buena memoria y que el mortífago se haya relacionado con los Black en alguna ocasión.

El chico se sorprendió al principio y luego sonrió con una chispa de decisión en su mirada. Era su oportunidad de demostrar lo que era capaz de hacer por la Orden y, sobre todo, era la oportunidad de demostrar quién era Sirius Black. Así que se levantó, fue junto a Dumbledore y lo siguió cuando éste se introdujo en el pensadero.

La escena que Sirius vivió dentro del pensadero fue muy confusa. Rayos y hechizos por toda una habitación que estaba patas arriba. Escuchaba gritos, risas malévolas… llantos. El chico incluso llegó a ver a un joven de unos 15 años acurrucado en un rincón; era el hijo de los Crosser, según le había indicado Dumbledore. Un segundo más tarde la escena se aclaró.

Los tres miembros de la familia estaban en el suelo y tres mortífagos salían corriendo por la puerta de la habitación. Sólo uno de ellos se quedó observando su "obra".

Dumbledore le hizo una señal a Sirius para que prestara atención a aquella persona, pero el chico estaba ya tan concentrado en el mortífago que no se dio cuenta de aquel gesto.

Bajo la máscara y la capucha no sobresalía el cabello y la túnica era lo suficientemente ajustada como para dejar ver que no se trataba de una mujer. Sirius se fijó en la altura, en la forma de caminar, en los gestos… pero no le recordaban a nadie en particular. Necesitaba que el mortífago dijera algo.

Y aunque tardó un poco, lo hizo. Empezó a decir barbaridades y a soltar amenazas con burla, riéndose de las tres personas que gemían de dolor a sus pies. Sirius escuchó paciente, cerrando los ojos y centrándose sólo en la voz. Aunque la escena le revolvía el estómago y era difícil aislarse, el chico se esforzó para conseguirlo. El mortífago tenía una voz muy grave y forzaba mucho la pronunciación de las erres, como si las remarcara. Luego estaba su risa, hueca y burlesca. Ahora sí empezaba a sonarle de algo…

Rápidamente Sirius hizo un repaso mental de todas las personas a las que el mortífago les recordaba. Algunos no coincidieron físicamente y a dos los desechó por la risa. Pero el recuerdo no era tan largo y, de pronto, se vio de nuevo en medio de la sala del cuartel. Ahora todos le miraban esperando una respuesta.

- Sé que es difícil porque el recuerdo es muy corto. – admitió Dumbledore al lado del chico. – Pero eres nuestra única posibilidad, Sirius.

Él no se había sentido tan presionado nunca y de nuevo cerró los ojos y continuó con su repaso mental. Pasaron unos minutos en los que nadie se atrevió a decir nada, aunque sí se escucharon varios suspiros de fastidio.

- Es uno de los Flint. – dijo Sirius finalmente, con decisión. – No sé si Arthur o Roger, pero es uno de los dos.

- ¿Seguro? – Dumbledore miró al chico a los ojos y lo vio asentir con firmeza, sin dudas. – Bien, Edgar, Caradoc, Fabian y Gideon se encargarán de Arthur y Benjy, Alastor, Frank y Alice vigilarán a Roger¿de acuerdo?

Los aludidos asintieron y desaparecieron rápidamente del cuartel. El resto se quedó esperando las indicaciones de Dumbledore. Pero el director les dijo que siguieran con lo que estuviesen haciendo antes del aviso y él mismo se marchó también. Así que poco a poco la sala se fue quedando vacía, hasta que sólo quedaron los seis más jóvenes del grupo.

Anne hizo el amago de acercarse a Remus pero él se despidió rápidamente y la volvió a dejar plantada en medio de la habitación, con cara de desconcierto.

- ¿No deberías volver a tus clases también, Casey? – preguntó Lily desde la puerta. – Remus parece que lleva prisa.

La aludida se encogió de hombros como respuesta y se quedó junto a Anne, que caminaba justo detrás de la pelirroja y los chicos. Había estado todo el tiempo evitando mirar a Sirius porque le daba vergüenza recordar… Pero Lily volvió a insistirle con la pregunta y no le quedó más remedio que mirarla, y su amiga tenía a Sirius y a James a su lado.

- Sólo me queda una clase y no tengo ganas. Mañana le pediré los apuntes. – contestó con desgana.

- Bueno, pues nosotros sí volvemos a la academia que aún nos da tiempo de ir a las últimas prácticas del día. – comentó Lily.

Se despidieron en la puerta del cuartel. Casey ignoró con descaro a Sirius, algo que a él ya no le sorprendía pero que tampoco terminaba de gustarle. Desde que la había visto besarse con Matt, Sirius estaba algo susceptible con ciertos temas.

- ¿Damos un paseo? – sugirió Anne cuando se quedó a solas con Casey. Esperaba que su amiga aceptara porque la veía extraña.

- Claro.

Caminaron un rato hablando de todo un poco, pero de nada importante. Y cuando Anne creyó que era el momento oportuno, se atrevió con las preguntas interesantes.

- Puede que me digas que estoy loca o algo por el estilo. – comenzó con cautela. – Pero vas a tener que explicarme lo que te pasa con Sirius, porque estoy empezando a sacar conclusiones por mi cuenta.

Casey se paró en seco y miró a su amiga con los ojos desorbitados, más por sentirse descubierta que por otra cosa. No se le ocurrió nada más que decirle que sí, que estaba loca. Pero la morena se echó a reír y empezó a entender muchas cosas con aquel comportamiento.

- ¡Oh, venga! Ni a mí ni a Lily nos asustaría que nos confesaras que él te gusta. – le aseguró a una más que alarmada Casey. – No hay que tener ojo interior para verlo.

- Eso no es cierto. – masculló Casey, con el ceño fruncido y mirando hacia otro lado.

- Te prometo que te sientes mejor cuando se lo cuentas a alguien más.

Casey miró a su amiga de soslayo, meditando la propuesta. Y al final se decidió a contarlo, porque la situación empezaba a superarla y necesitaba consejo. Sobre todo después de aquel beso con Matt… Un beso en el que ella cambió mentalmente a Matt por Sirius, por eso no había detenido antes a Matt. La idea de que tras sus ojos cerrados fuera Sirius quien la estuviera besando había conseguido que ella disfrutara de alguna forma de aquel momento.

**oOo**

Aunque la mesa del comedor de la casa de los Potter estaba preparada para ocho personas, al final sobró un cubierto ya que Petunia decidió no ir. Además de aquel "imprevisto", la cena se vio ligeramente retrasada por la tardanza de los chicos. James, Sirius y Lily se entretuvieron en la academia por tener que dar explicaciones acerca de su inesperada huida después de la clase de Simons, por eso cuando llegaron a la casa de James la cena ya estaba servida.

Y después de eso todo transcurrió con normalidad. La comida estaba deliciosa y todos charlaron animadamente durante el tiempo que duró la cena. Sirius trató de ocultar lo que en realidad le estaba pasando por la cabeza interviniendo siempre que podía en las conversaciones. Pero en un par de ocasiones se quedó callado, como ausente y con un reflejo en su rostro que indicaba que sus pensamientos estaban muy lejos de aquel salón y James se lo notó enseguida. Lily también se dio cuenta de uno de esos cambios bruscos en su amigo, porque en un momento se estaba riendo con su padre y con el de James y de pronto, se calló y puso cara de preocupación. La chica no creyó que los adultos se hubieran dado cuenta del gesto porque de haberlo hecho no habrían tardado en interrogar a Sirius para ver qué le ocurría.

Mientras Dorea servía el café, el chico avisó que se marchaba porque había sido una jornada agotadora y estaba muy cansado. Se disculpó por no quedarse más tiempo y James y Lily lo acompañaron al salón, donde estaba la chimenea más cercana. Antes de que Sirius se fuera Lily le preguntó si ocurría algo. Pero él sólo se limitó a sonreír y a asegurarles a sus amigos que todo estaba en orden, que sólo le preocupaba un poco lo que había visto en el pensadero.

- Que no le pasa nada, ya… como si no le conociera. – le comentó James a su chica cuando Sirius se había marchado ya.

Lily se encogió de hombros y se dio la vuelta, para quedar frente a él.

- Hoy ha sido un día duro para todos y supongo que a él se le están juntando demasiadas cosas. – le dijo al chico, que se había acercado a ella y le estaba acariciando el pelo. – Dale unos cuantos días.

- Siempre me siento feliz por estar contigo, pero en días como hoy creo que me siento todavía más feliz.

La chica sonrió y se rindió al abrazo de James. Ambos se quedaron en silencio unos minutos, disfrutando de uno de los pocos momentos de tranquilidad del día. Después, él se separó un poco para acercar su nariz a la de ella y depositar un beso en ella antes de atrapar los labios de Lily con los suyos.

- Es como si todo estuviera bien sólo porque estoy contigo. – murmuró Lily un rato después, cuando volvían a estar abrazados. Tenía la cabeza apoyada en el pecho de James, que de vez en cuando le daba besos en el pelo.

A él se le agrandó la sonrisa al escucharla, apretó un poco más el abrazo y pensó que era cierto. Cuando estaban los dos juntos parecía que no existía ni Voldemort, ni los mortífagos ni nada que tuviese algún matiz de maldad. Y era entonces cuando ambos, en silencio y sin decírselo al otro, agradecían al destino y a la vida, por haberlos puesto en el mismo camino y haberles brindado aquella oportunidad de ser felices.

**oOo**

Pasaron tres días desde el aviso de la Orden hasta que los chicos tuvieron que volver al cuartel. Aquel día, Alastor Moody fue a la academia de aurores para recoger a James y a Lily cuando acabaran sus clases. Sirius se fue directo hacia el cuartel, como le había indicado Fabian en un mensaje esa mañana.

Cuando llegó a la base de la Orden, el chico se dirigió con dudas hacia la sala donde siempre se reunían. Si Fabian le había mandado un mensaje a él seguramente también se lo habría enviado a Casey; y Sirius no estaba muy seguro de querer ver a la chica en aquel momento. Porque desde que la había visto besarse con Matt todo se había precipitado y había empezado a verlo todo con mucha claridad. Y no estaba muy contento con lo que había descubierto de sí mismo.

Pero la Orden del Fénix era una prioridad así que Sirius tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo antes de entrar a la habitación. Respiró profundamente, cerró los ojos un momento y se aseguró a sí mismo que nadie notaría nada si él no quería. Cuando abrió la puerta ya llevaba puesta en el rostro su sonrisa de siempre. A simple vista parecía que no le pasaba nada.

- Muy bien, ya estamos todos. – comentó Fabian al ver entrar al chico.

Sirius fue a sentarse lo más alejado que pudo de Casey. Ninguno de los dos miró al otro por más de un segundo, y Fabian resopló al darse cuenta del gesto.

- Edgar se ha quedado con los demás vigilando, pero yo he venido sólo para explicaros cuál va a ser vuestra tarea mañana.

Sirius y Casey escucharon atentamente las indicaciones que Fabian les iba haciendo para el día siguiente, el primer día que participarían activamente en la investigación. Fabian les contó que ninguno de los hermanos Flint había dado señales de pertenecer a los mortífagos, pero de todas formas había que seguir con la vigilancia. Porque Dumbledore confiaba en Sirius y estaba seguro que en algún momento encontrarían lo que estaban buscando. Y al día siguiente Sirius y Casey los iban a acompañar en la vigilancia de uno de los Flint.

Los dos jóvenes se pusieron muy contentos de verse por fin integrados completamente en la Orden. Aún así, ni siquiera se miraron cuando Fabian les anunció la noticia. Lo que ninguno de los dos sabía era que si no se atrevían a mirarse era por el mismo motivo, la vergüenza. Casey porque seguía recordando que el beso con Matt había sido muy especial y no precisamente porque se lo diera su compañero de escuela, sino porque había imaginado que era Sirius quien la besaba. Y Sirius se avergonzaba de lo que había descubierto, de lo que significaban sus sentimientos hacia la chica.

Después de un rato Fabian los dejó marchar y ellos se fueron sin haberse dirigido la palabra en ninguna ocasión.

Por la noche Sirius no tuvo ni siquiera ganas de cenar y probablemente se habría quedado tumbado en el sofá si James no le hubiera llamado a través del espejo. Al chico no le costó demasiado darse cuenta que su amigo seguía estando mal, por mucho que Sirius hubiera insistido en lo contrario. James, antes de dejar el espejo, le advirtió que tuviera la chimenea preparada.

No pasaron diez minutos y Sirius tuvo en su casa al séptimo de caballería; James había avisado a Remus y el chico no había dudado en presentarse, a pesar de la hora.

- He recibido otra carta de Peter. – les comentó Sirius a sus amigos mientras ellos se sentaban. Era un intento de desviar la conversación. – Dice que volverá a Londres con su padre en un par de semanas¿no es genial?

Remus y James se miraron entre sí, decidiendo cuál de los dos contestaba primero. Al final fue el licántropo quien continuó la conversación.

- Es una noticia magnífica, los merodeadores estarán juntos de nuevo. Pero Canuto, si creías que con eso ibas a evitar que te preguntásemos qué te pasa es que estás perdiendo facultades.

Sirius se removió en su sitio, incómodo. No es que no quisiera contárselo a sus amigos, pero es que no se le ocurría la manera de hacerlo sin parecer un cursi sin esperanzas. Después de todo, esa era la visión que él tenía de sí mismo.

- ¿Tan malo es? – intervino James con un matiz de burla. Remus ya le había puesto al tanto del último acontecimiento con Casey en la puerta de la escuela, así que sospechaba por dónde iban los pensamientos de su mejor amigo.

- Es peor que malo. – murmuró Sirius con un dramatismo que no era habitual en él. - ¿Recuerdas todo aquello que Lunático dijo sobre no poder dejar de pensar en alguien? Yo siempre he pensado que es uno de esos rollos que sólo se os ocurren a los enamorados, una cursilería de tantas.

- ¿Pero? – James sonreía, le había hecho gracia lo de las cursilerías; sobre todo porque la cara de Sirius era todo un poema en aquel momento.

- Pero… ¡maldita sea! He salido con tres chicas diferentes estos tres últimos días para comprobarme a mí mismo que era una estupidez, que esas cosas no me pasan a mí. Y al final de cada cita las acababa comparando con ella. – admitió el chico ocultando la cara tras sus manos.

Los otros dos chicos se miraron entre sí y sonrieron; a Sirius le había costado lo suyo darse cuenta, pero parecía que al fin la venda había caído de sus ojos. Fueron a sentarse junto a él en el sofá grande y James le pasó un brazo por encima de los hombros.

- No sé por qué te quejas, si estar enamorado es lo mejor que puede pasarte. - le dijo con jovialidad.

Remus torció un poco el gesto porque no estaba seguro que aquella afirmación pudiese aplicarse a todo el mundo. Sirius pareció pensar lo mismo.

- Claro que será lo mejor, cuando la chica en cuestión sienta lo mismo y todos sean felices y coman perdices. – gruñó, apartando las manos de su cara y mirando a su mejor amigo con fastidio. Lo último que necesitaba en aquel momento eran los comentarios de felicidad de James.

- Al menos tienes una pequeña esperanza ¿no? Casey se pasó toda una temporada intentando llamar tu atención. – observó Remus. – Eso es una buena señal.

- Estábamos en quinto, Lunático. Las cosas han cambiado mucho desde entonces. – matizó Sirius con el mismo tono de fastidio que antes. – Además¿cómo sabéis que se trata de Casey?

James se echó a reír al escuchar la pregunta.

- Es muy evidente.

- Te pasaste casi un año intentado por todos los medios llamar su atención porque ella te ignoraba como nadie y luego, cuando por fin conseguiste que volviera a dirigirte la palabra, te pasabas el día inventando la mejor manera de molestarla. Y ahora no nos vas a negar que haces lo mismo, aprovechas cualquier oportunidad para que ella se pelee contigo. – enumeró el licántropo con un tono que a Sirius le pareció demasiado divertido.

- Y eso sin contar las ocasiones en las que ella ha nombrado al tal Matt. – añadió James con picardía. – No sé cómo no se ha dado cuenta nunca de lo celoso que te pones.

- ¿Celoso, yo? – inquirió Sirius alarmado. ¿Tanto se le notaba?

- No te dabas cuenta ni tú mismo, pero ¿recuerdas el día de la cafetería¿el día que dejaste a Catherine? No paraste hasta conseguir el enfrentamiento. Aunque la mayor evidencia fue hace tres días, cuando Matt la besó delante de tus narices.

Al chico se le revolvió el estómago de sólo recordar aquel beso. Fue el momento más importante porque fue cuando se dio cuenta que quería ser él quien la besara y eso le llevó a descubrir que Casey le gustaba, y mucho. Durante los días siguientes se lo había negado de todas las formas posibles, resistiéndose a aceptar que el amor era así, que venía en el momento más inesperado.

- Esto es una estupidez. – Sirius se levantó del sofá y comenzó a dar vueltas por la habitación. – Sólo necesito encontrar a otra chica y lo de Casey pasará a ser historia.

- Ya. Me vas a decir ahora que no disfrutaste viendo la cara de Casey aquella tarde en la academia, cuando íbamos para Hogsmeade y tú bajaste por las escaleras al lado de Catherine, muy acaramelado. – insistió James con suspicacia.

- ¿O vas a decir que no te alegrabas cada vez que Lily comentaba que Casey no salía con nadie desde que terminó con Messer? – Remus se cruzó de brazos y miró a su amigo con una ceja alzada.

- Venga Canuto¿en serio crees que eso que sientes por Casey se va a ir en un par de días¿No te has dado cuenta del tiempo que llevan esos sentimientos ahí? – le preguntó James, que se había reclinado en el sofá y miraba a su amigo con paciencia.

Sirius paró de caminar de pronto y se quedó en silencio. Recordó la sensación extraña que había sentido cuando la misma Casey le había dicho que Messer la había dejado, y que además era por su culpa. Ahora lo entendía, era satisfacción lo que había sentido, de saber que ella ya no estaba saliendo más con el chico. Recordó también lo poco que le había gustado cuando ella se había pasado el día ignorándole en el colegio y lo extraño que se había sentido cuando él y James habían charlado la mañana después de la cena de Navidad. Aquella mañana se había despertado con ganas de verla dormir y entonces no supo por qué. Ahora sí lo sabía. Igual que sabía por qué había usado palabras hirientes la tarde que él y Casey se encontraron en la cafetería muggle.

- Esto es una tragedia. – refunfuñó el chico después de un tiempo en silencio.

Los otros dos se miraron entre sí y comprendieron a lo que su amigo se refería. Para un chico como Sirius, al que jamás le habían gustado los compromisos, descubrir que estaba enamorado era todo un acontecimiento.

- No es una tragedia. – le dijo James.

Sirius se sentó de nuevo entre sus amigos y volvió a enterrar la cara detrás de sus manos.

- ¡Oh! Sí que lo es. – continuó el moreno con desánimo. – Casey es la única chica que conozco que no me soporta¿cómo pensáis que voy a decirle que me gusta sin que tema por mi integridad física?

Remus y James sonrieron ante el gesto de pavor de su amigo. El licántropo añadió un poco más de espanto a aquel gesto.

- Lo que tienes que pensar es cómo decirle que estás enamorado de ella.

* * *

_N/A: __Y? __Por fin a Sirius se le cayó la venda de los ojos y se dio cuenta de lo que siente por Casey… pero trabajito le ha costado eh! Ahora el problema está en hacerle saber a ella… algo a lo que Sirius parece temerle un poquito jeje. Y luego tenemos el ataque de mortífagos, y la reunión urgente de la Orden… De ahí se pueden sacar bastantes conclusiones… pero prefiero no ser yo las que las diga todas jeje. Así que espero los reviews con muchas ganas! _

_**Nasirid **_

_Pd: no estoy muy segura si contesté a todos los rr's del cap anterior… si me olvidé de alguien, que me lo diga… lo siento mucho de verdad! Esta vez no olvidaré a nadie xD_


	10. Por mí

**Disclaimer: **_La mayoría de los personajes y lugares que aparecen en este fic no son de mi propiedad. Sólo son míos: Cassandra Nayron, Anne Sullivan, Eric Misdet, Evelyn Grams, Catherine (a la que aún no le inventé apellido) y todo lo relacionado con la fundación Seward._

_Muchas gracias a todos por los rr's! Es una buena dosis de ánimo ver que, incluso después de un mes sin dar señales de vida, seguís por ahí leyéndome, gracias:D En especial, un saludo a iReNe BLaCK y May.chan... y gracias también por vuestros rr's! (si me dejais el correo electrónico os podré contestar por mensaje privado). Y también un saludito a Sara Fénix Black, que me ayuda mucho con nuestras "charlas". Gracias!_

_Un pequeño apunte antes de dejaros con el nuevo cap... el parque del principio es el parque de St. James, en Londres. (Un lugar precioso, debo decir )._

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Capítulo 10: Por mí**

El tiempo londinense les estaba dando un descanso en aquella tarde de marzo. Hacía varios días que no llovía y el viento ya comenzaba a amainar, aunque seguía siendo bastante fresco. Precisamente esa mejora del tiempo era lo que había llevado a James y a Lily a decidir regresar caminando después de un día tan largo.

Después de acabar las prácticas en la academia, habían tenido que reunirse con Moody, Alice y Frank en el cuartel de la Orden para seguir con la investigación de Roger Flint. Alastor y Frank los dejaron en el cuartel después de entregarles los documentos que tenían que revisar. Después de un par de horas lo más extraño que descubrieron fue un documento que reflejaba la venta de una casa en las afueras de la ciudad. Lo inusual no era la venta de propiedades por supuesto, era el hecho de que el comprador de aquella casa de los Flint fuera una persona tan conocida para ellos, Bellatrix Lestrange, la recién casada prima de Sirius. Porque el matrimonio Lestrange ya tenía una casa por la misma zona y, sobre todo, porque entre aquel tipo de familias las ventas de propiedades siempre estaban a nombre del marido y no como en aquel caso.

Aún así, y aunque James insistió en que era un dato que no deberían pasar por alto, tanto Alice como Lily decidieron continuar revisando los documentos en busca de algo más específico, más contundente. Pero el resto de papeles eran simples facturas de cosas irrelevantes, como una cena familiar en un restaurante o cosas por el estilo. Ni tan siquiera las fotografías mostraban nada revelador. Y por esa razón Alice, la encargada de ellos en aquel momento, decidió que podían marcharse.

Y ahora Lily y James paseaban tranquilamente por un parque de Londres, cogidos de la mano y hablando sobre la boda.

- No sé si me gustaría casarme allí, la verdad. – admitió James con una mueca.

- ¡Oh, vamos! No digas que no sería original. Además, con el lago de fondo y...

- Vale, sería original pero¿no te parece que ya hemos pasado demasiado tiempo allí como para además, ir a casarnos?

- ¡James! – exclamó Lily poniendo cara de cordero degollado.

Al chico le pareció que ella estaba a punto de ponerse a llorar y por eso empezó a deshacerse en excusas y en vanos intentos de persuadir a su novia para que eligiera otro lugar para celebrar la ceremonia.

- Lily venga... no seas así. Que sabes bien que Dumbledore no nos dejaría y... y... – le decía él mientras la abrazaba, muy metido en el papel de convencerla pero sin hacerla llorar. De pronto las carcajadas de ella sobre su pecho le hicieron entender todo.

Y es que había sido una pequeña broma de la pelirroja, que había querido averiguar hasta qué punto era capaz de seguirla James por un capricho.

- Muy bonito, sí señor. Haciéndome sentir mal porque pensaba que tenías unas ganas enormes de casarte en los jardines del colegio. – le reprochó el chico justo en ese momento, con un tono de enfado que ni a él mismo le sonó lo suficientemente real.

Lily seguía sonriendo, se arrimó un poco más a su novio y le dio un beso en la comisura de los labios. Eso fue lo único que necesitó para que James quitara la pose de chico enfadado y volviera a cogerla de la mano para seguir con el paseo.

- A mí me da igual dónde nos casemos, en Hogwarts, en un parque o en el patio trasero de mi casa. – le confesó la chica mientras se acercaban al puente que cruzaba el gran lago del parque. – Me vale con que estemos nosotros dos, un cura y la gente a la que quiero.

James se apoyó en la barandilla del puente, ahora solitario, y Lily se colocó a su lado. El chico la acercó a él colocando su brazo alrededor de la cintura de ella y empezó a hablar.

- Digamos que el patio de tu casa... – comenzó con burla, ganándose un coscorrón.

Los dos se echaron a reír, porque en cierta medida el chico tenía razón. El patio trasero de la casa Evans era minúsculo.

- ¿Sabes? Creo que de todas estas cosas deberían ocuparse los padrinos¿no crees? – comentó James con la esperanza de librarse de alguno de los preparativos. – A ver si se van a pensar que sólo están para echar una firma y ponerse para la foto.

- Bueno... ya que sacas ese tema... Yo tengo un pequeño problemita con los padrinos. – contestó ella en voz baja y con gesto preocupado. – Todavía no decidí quién será la madrina.

- No es tan complicado. – repuso el chico rápidamente, sin detenerse a pensar. – Sólo tienes que pedírselo a... – en ese instante llegó a su cabeza el problema que tenía Lily y se quedó en silencio.

- Para ti fue más fácil elegir a Sirius porque es como tu hermano, mientras que Remus siempre ha sido más independiente de vosotros dos. Pero yo... ¿cómo elijo entre mis dos mejores amigas?

- Yo desde luego elegiría a Anne si quisiera que nuestra boda acabara bien y con todos los invitados lejos de San Mungo. – James quiso arrancarle una sonrisa a su chica con aquella bromita, pero no lo logró.

- En serio te lo digo, James. Nosotras tres somos inseparables desde que nos conocimos en el tren, en nuestro primer año en Hogwarts. Son mis mejores amigas y no hay ni una sola razón para que descarte a una o a la otra.

- Si eligieses a Casey cabría la posibilidad, remota eso sí, de que ella y Sirius tuvieran un acercamiento¿no?

Lily miró a su novio como si acabara de decir la mayor estupidez de su vida. Después de todo ella sí sabía que Casey seguía enamorada de Sirius, pero James no le había comentado ninguna novedad sobre los sentimientos de Sirius. James le había prometido a su amigo que no diría una palabra y lo cumpliría, aunque se muriese de ganas de contárselo a Lily.

- Sabes perfectamente que esos dos se declararían la guerra antes que hacerse ni siquiera amigos. – apuntó Lily, sintiéndose un poco mal.

Porque la noche anterior Anne y Casey le habían mandado una carta cada una donde, según dos versiones (la del "_ya lo sabía_" de Anne y la dramática _"¿por qué yo?"_ de Casey) se confirmaban sus sospechas: Casey estaba enamorada de Sirius. Y Lily se moría de ganas de decírselo a James porque siempre se lo contaban todo y porque quería saber qué pasaba por la mente de Sirius cuando su amiga estaba cerca. Pero Casey le había hecho jurar que no diría o insinuaría algo ni a James ni a nadie. Y como buena amiga, Lily cumplía sus promesas y por eso no haría nada al respecto. Habría que esperar cómo se sucedían los acontecimientos... Que el destino decidiera.

- Y... ¿has pensado en tu hermana? – intentó de nuevo el chico con una sonrisita. – Si la eliges a ella no tienes problema ni con Anne, ni con Casey, ni con la integridad física de Sirius.

- Eso sí. – sopesó la chica, mirando hacia el lago. – Lo único malo es que, cuando hiciéramos las fotos, tendríamos que hacer una panorámica porque ni mi hermana ni Vernon se van a acercar a más de diez metros de nosotros.

- ¿Y si ponemos a dos padrinos y dos madrinas?

- ¿Remus con Anne y Sirius con Casey? – Lily miró a su chico con extrañeza, pero él seguía sonriendo y asentía como si fuera la solución perfecta. - ¿Tú quieres una boda o una batalla campal?

- Así no se puede. Le pones pegas a todas mis ideas. – refunfuñó James cruzándose de brazos.

- Admítelo. Son un poco disparatadas. – replicó la chica sonriendo y abrazando a James por detrás.

Al final él se rindió a las caricias de ella sobre sus manos y se dio la vuelta para abrazarla propiamente y darle un beso.

- Lo mejor es que nos casemos ya y nos olvidamos de menús, de música y de flores. – susurró el chico sobre los labios de la pelirroja, después del beso. – Nosotros somos los novios, el cura es el cura y que los demás elijan ellos mismo lo que quieran ser.

La pareja continuó un rato más caminando bajo los enormes árboles del parque londinense, pero no acabaron de llegar a ninguna solución para el problema de la madrina.

**oOo**

Mientras James y Lily habían estado en el cuartel de la Orden revisando los papeles de Roger Flint, al grupo de Remus y de Anne les había tocado el trabajo de campo. Y gracias a una enorme casualidad, a ambos les había tocado trabajar en la misma tarea una vez que todo el grupo de vigilancia había llegado a la casa del sospechoso. Por eso ahora mismo los dos estaban caminando por los alrededores, simulando que paseaban como dos personas normales. Su único cometido era esperar por una señal del resto del grupo, una señal que les indicaría que los demás habían descubierto algo.

Llevaban un buen rato caminando en el más absoluto silencio, lo cual no les hacía pasar como un par de amigos, que era lo que se suponía que debían hacer para no levantar sospechas. Pero Anne intentaba una y otra vez empezar una conversación que Remus finalizaba pronto con pocas palabras.

- Esto de dar vueltas siempre por el mismo sitio es cansino ¿no crees?

La voz de ella intentaba sonar casual pero lo cierto era que estaba nerviosa por aquel silencio tan incómodo y por el hecho de no saber cómo preguntarle al chico lo que le quería preguntar. A parte de la sensación que aún le asaltaba cada vez que estaba cerca del chico.

- No es cansino, es lo que tenemos que hacer. – le respondió Remus fríamente y sin ni siquiera volverse a mirarla. – Además, creía que cuando se trataba de mí preferías el silencio. En la cena de Navidad no te incomodaba ¿ahora sí?

- Ahora somos compañeros y creo que podemos actuar como tal. – repuso Anne también de malas formas.

Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos pudo seguir discutiendo por cómo debían o no tratarse a partir de aquel momento, porque la señal que esperaban de sus compañeros los interrumpió.

Unos minutos más tarde vieron aparecer a Roger Flint por una esquina y los dos chicos supieron lo que tenían que hacer.

Pasaron más de una hora siguiendo al mago, que primero fue al callejón Diagón a comprar unas túnicas en Madame Malkim; luego salió del callejón y se encontró con su esposa en una famosa cafetería muggle del centro de Londres. Finalmente, antes de volver a casa, la pareja visitó la casa de unos amigos. Y para incomodidad de Anne, Remus permaneció todo el tiempo casi en silencio, únicamente comentando cosas relacionadas con Flint.

Cuando el matrimonio Flint cerró la puerta de su casa tras de sí, Emmeline Vance se acercó a Remus y a Anne para avisarles que ya se podían marchar a casa porque desde aquel momento ella los reemplazaría. Era la última oportunidad de Anne si quería que el chico estuviese aquella noche en la cena.

- Esta noche he invitado a los demás a casa para cenar y... bueno, quería que lo supieras. – comentó finalmente Anne en voz alta antes de que Remus saliera a toda prisa de su lado.

El merodeador se dio la vuelta y la miró con las cejas alzadas. Ya conocía el motivo por el que se celebraba aquella cena y también sabía bien lo que iba a responderle.

- Tenía entendido que Eric sólo quería conocer a tus amigos. – respondió el licántropo mordazmente.

Anne se mordió el labio inferior.

- Es cierto, Eric quiere conoceros.

- Si mal no recuerdo, yo ya no estaba en esa lista tuya de amigos. – le reprendió el chico sin poder ocultar lo molesto que le hacía sentir toda aquella situación.

Pero Anne simplemente evadió el comentario.

- ¿Vendrás?

- Es una cena de amigos ¿no? Así que espéralos sólo a ellos. – siseó Remus antes de darse la vuelta y comenzar a caminar rápidamente.

La chica se quedó allí de pie, mirando cómo él se iba. No es que no hubiera pensado en la posibilidad de que él no aceptara ir, pero siempre había mantenido una pequeña esperanza puesta en la forma de ser del chico. El Remus de siempre, el del colegio, habría preferido ser amable y no rechazar la invitación antes que comportarse de la forma dura y rencorosa con que se había comportado. Pero Remus ya no era el mismo del colegio, igual que ella tampoco era la misma... A veces a la chica le parecía que habían pasado años desde el día de la graduación y lo cierto era que ni tan siquiera habían pasado diez meses. Pero los dos habían cambiado, eso estaba más que claro. Y Anne se hacía la misma pregunta con frecuencia, demasiada frecuencia tal vez: si ella había cambiado por lo que sentía por él... ¿por qué estaba cambiando Remus?

¿Por qué Remus ya no insistía con la idea de volver a ser amigos¿Por qué la trataba ahora justo como ella lo había estado tratando desde que habían salido del colegio? Pero Anne no lo sabía. No sabía que si Remus se estaba alejando de aquella forma de ella era por la misma razón que ella misma se quería alejar de él...

**oOo**

James estaba acompañando a su novia a casa, ya que Lily quería cambiarse de ropa antes de ir a casa de Anne. Sin embargo, antes de que llegaran a la casa de los Evans una lechuza de color pardo se paró frente a la chica. Tenía un pergamino atado a su pata.

- Es Anne. – le informó a James mientras terminaba de echarle un vistazo a la pequeña nota de su amiga. – Sólo quiere confirmar la hora de la cena.

- ¿Y? – preguntó el chico viendo asomar un ligero rastro de desconsuelo en los ojos de la pelirroja.

- Remus ha decidido no ir, como suponías.

A James no le sorprendió aquella noticia. Si él estuviese en la situación de Remus tal vez haría lo mismo porque, si su amigo sufría tanto cada vez que veía a Anne con Eric ¿cómo no evitar una situación como la de aquella cena? Aún así, sabiendo que Remus lo hacía con toda la intención de ahorrarse un mal rato, James le propuso a Lily que se acercaran a la casa de Lunático antes de pasar por la suya. A la chica le pareció una idea perfecta ya que así quizás podían convencer a Remus para que fuera con ellos a la cena. Lily sabía que su amiga no lo admitiría, pero ella estaba segura que a Anne le haría mucho bien ver a Remus allí.

**oOo**

La participación activa en la investigación no estaba resultando tal y como Sirius y Casey habían imaginado cuando ambos se pasaban las tardes rodeados de pergaminos.

La casa de Arthur Flint estaba ubicada en medio de un residencial muggle donde cada casa era igual a la anterior. Un lugar para vivir que no encajaba para nada con lo que les gustaba al tipo de familias de sangre pura como los Flint. Por eso la Orden tenía más interés en vigilar a Arthur más que a Roger. Porque los Flint eran una familia de magos muy conocida y se regodeaban en el hecho de ser de sangre pura y de expulsar a todo aquel miembro que se relacionase más de lo debido con los muggles. En un tipo de familia así no podía ser buena señal vivir en un barrio completamente muggle.

Entre los miembros de la Orden, la posibilidad que más se barajaba era la de no levantar sospechas, viendo la tormenta que se avecinaba. Creían que si Arthur Flint había decidido cambiar su residencia habitual a aquel barrio era de cara a la opinión pública; no fueran a decir en algún momento que él estaba contra los muggles.

Sin embargo, igual que aquella era una razón más para desconfiar de Flint, también era un problema a la hora de tenerlo vigilado. Porque era un barrio tranquilo y solitario y a la Orden le estaba siendo complicado establecer un puesto de vigilancia. Por esa razón, cada día debían cambiar de estrategia y no ocultarse siempre de la misma forma.

Aquella tarde, la primera de participación activa de Sirius y de Casey, el escondite se encontraba en una casa cercana a la de Flint. Una casa bastante grande que, además de tener buenas vistas hacia la casa de Arthur Flint, estaba en venta, un hecho que facilitaba el trabajo a la Orden. Sólo habían hecho falta algunos detalles, como buscarle suficiente trabajo al agente inmobiliario que se encargaba de la zona para que no tuviese tiempo de aparecerse por allí aquella tarde.

Edgar, Fabian, Sirius y Casey se encontraban apostados en los dos ventanales del salón, que daban directamente hacia la casa Flint, ocultos bajo varios hechizos que los hacían invisibles a quienes intentaran mirar por las ventanas. Fabian se había colocado estratégicamente junto a Edgar, con toda la intención de dejar el otro ventanal para Sirius y Casey, de forma que tuvieran que hablarse y así avanzar en su propósito de que los jóvenes de su grupo se llevaran bien.

Fabian no lo hacía con mala intención, como Casey y Sirius creían fervientemente. Ambos estaban seguros que si su superior los ponía juntos era porque le divertía verlos discutir. Pero aquella tarde no le darían el gusto, se habían dicho los chicos en silencio a sí mismos, sin saber que los dos pensaban igual.

No se habían dicho ni "hola" al verse en el cuartel de la Orden y la tarde avanzaba y ellos dos seguían sin dirigirse la palabra. Casey se había propuesto dejar de darle tanta importancia a Sirius y a todo lo que tenía que ver con él, a ver si de aquella forma conseguía que doliera menos todo lo que ella sentía por él; todo lo que Sirius no la correspondía. Porque hacía tiempo que había desechado la idea de intentar olvidarse de él, simplemente no podía, como le había dicho a Anne con todo su pesar. ¿Y qué camino le quedaba entonces? El de resignarse y pensar que había muchos chicos en el mundo, que Sirius Black no lo era todo para ella. Pero era tan difícil...

El merodeador por su parte, estaba como ausente aquella tarde. Ya sabía lo que sentía, muy bien ¿ahora de qué le servía? Porque Casey seguía tratándole como siempre, incluso él notaba que lo estaba ignorando más que otras veces. Si ya de por sí era difícil hablar de los sentimientos con alguien de confianza como sus amigos ¿cómo demonios se lo decía a ella? A Casey, que era la única capaz de sacarlo de sus casillas, la única que no tenía pudor en demostrar la repulsión que él le causaba, la única chica que no le soportaba.

Sirius tenía tanto lío en su cabeza con todas aquellas dudas y preguntas y con todo el malestar que le había provocado la visión del ataque de los Crosser en el pensadero, que aquella tarde no tenía tiempo para ver que Casey se estaba poniendo mal de ver que el chico no le prestaba ningún tipo de atención.

Fabian estuvo muy atento a los Flint, que no dieron señales de vida en toda la tarde, pero también estuvo atento a los movimientos de los dos jóvenes que trabajaban a unos metros de él. Su comportamiento era de lo más extraño e inusual en ellos, porque apenas si se habían dirigido la palabra cuando lo normal era que se insultaran o se dijeran comentarios hirientes al menos un par de veces por tarde. ¿Qué les pasaba? Porque Casey parecía cada vez más molesta con Sirius aunque no dijera nada y el chico... bueno, Sirius directamente parecía estar solo. Actuaba como si Casey no estuviera allí y quizás eso era lo que más le molestaba a la chica, pensó Fabian. No iba muy descaminado.

**oOo**

- Mamá, te he traído un poco de té mientras termino de preparar la sopa.

Remus estaba en el piso superior de su casa, en el dormitorio más grande, cuidando a su madre. La señora Lupin llevaba un par de días con dolor de garganta y con un poco de fiebre y como el medimago le había mandado que guardara unos días de reposo, Remus estaba pendiente de ella todo el tiempo que podía.

En parte por eso también había declinado la invitación de Anne. Era cierto que no tenía ningún ánimo como para ver a la chica de la que estaba enamorado con su novio, en una cena de amigos. Remus no se veía capaz de soportar aquella visión durante varias horas, y por eso le había dicho a Anne que no pensaba ir. El que su madre estuviera un poco enferma no había hecho sino afianzar su decisión de no acudir a la dichosa cena.

Pero lo que el licántropo no se esperaba era la visita sorpresa de dos de sus amigos. El chico estaba en la cocina, en el piso de abajo, terminando de prepararle una sopa a su madre cuando llamaron al timbre de la puerta principal.

- James, Lily... ¿cómo vosotros por aquí hoy? – fue el saludo del chico al ver a sus dos amigos, sonriendo en el marco de la puerta.

- Bueno hemos salido pronto de nuestras tareas con Moody, estábamos dando un paseo por aquí cerca y decidimos venir a verte. – respondió James al tiempo que su amigo los invitaba a pasar.

- ¿Os importaría venir conmigo a la cocina? Estoy preparando una sopa para mi madre y ya está casi lista.

James y Lily acompañaron al chico hacia la cocina y allí se sentaron a la mesa mientras Remus terminaba de remover el contenido de una olla.

- ¿Y qué tal os ha ido esta tarde? Porque Roger Flint no ha dado muchas señales raras esta tarde. – comentó el licántropo antes de probar un poco la sopa.

Por la cara que el chico puso después de probar lo que estaba cocinando, Lily supuso que no le estaba quedando demasiado bien. La chica se levantó y tomó el cucharón de la mano de Remus y probó ella misma la sopa.

- Le falta sal. – le indicó la pelirroja con una sonrisita.

El licántropo se rió y le echó un poco más de sal a la olla mientras les decía a sus amigos que la cocina, al igual que las pociones, no se le daba nada bien. Pero les dijo que tenía que hacer un esfuerzo porque su madre no estaba en aquellos momentos como para meterse en la cocina.

- ¿Le baja la fiebre con la poción que le mandaron? – se interesó James después de que su amigo les explicara la situación de su madre.

- No demasiado. Si en dos días no mejora volveré a llamar al medimago, aunque ella sigue insistiendo en que sólo está un poco cansada y que se le pasará pronto.

- Estoy segura que en unos días se pondrá mejor. – dijo Lily poniendo su mano sobre uno de los brazos de Remus, en señal de apoyo.

Pero el chico estaba más preocupado de lo que dejaba ver y sus amigos lo sabían. Porque su padre había muerto unos años antes y ahora sólo le quedaba su madre, y en el fondo tenía ese miedo a perderla que lo hacía preocuparse tanto. Por eso tanto Lily como James le dieron todos los ánimos que pudieron y le aseguraron que todo volvería a la normalidad en unos pocos días. Ambos lo deseaban de corazón y Remus lo agradecía mucho.

Mientras esperaban que la sopa terminara de cocinarse, Remus se sentó junto a sus amigos y estuvieron hablando de otras cosas... de las tareas de la Orden, de la academia... Y al final Lily fue la que sacó el tema de la cena.

- ¿Vas a usar el flú o te vas a aparecer cerca de la casa de Anne? – dejó de caer la pelirroja, haciendo como si Anne no le hubiera contado nada.

- Supongo que Anne no te dijo ¿verdad? – Remus miró a su amiga con una ceja alzada y luego miró a James, que tenía una sonrisita extraña.

Pero ninguno de los dos contestó y entonces el chico continuó hablando.

- O tal vez te dijo que no voy a ir y por eso estáis aquí, para intentar convencerme.

- ¿Y te convenceríamos? – quiso saber James.

- No puedo dejar a mi madre sola esta noche. Ya habrá más cenas.

- ¿Estás seguro que si no vas es sólo por eso?

Remus y James se miraron un instante después de la pregunta de la pelirroja. Unos segundos después, el licántropo contestó con serenidad pero sin poder evitar el deje de amargura que salió con su voz.

- Lily, sabes que Anne y yo ya no nos llevamos tan bien como antes. Y de verdad que no sé qué pinto en esa cena, con su novio y todos sus amigos. Para ella yo ya no soy su amigo y si me invitó fue sólo por no ser maleducada... Y no voy a ir, no tengo ganas.

La chica interrogó a su novio con la mirada, porque se había dado cuenta que él sabía algo más de todo aquello. Pero James siguió en silencio y a la pelirroja no le quedó más remedio que aguantarse la curiosidad. Tampoco quería insistirle a Remus, no había que fijarse mucho para darse cuenta que el chico no estaba nada bien y ella no quería hacerlo sentirse peor.

Después de un rato, James y Lily se despidieron de Remus sin haber conseguido convencerlo de que fuera a la cena. El licántropo no se molestó con ellos, de hecho les agradeció mucho que se preocuparan por él, pero les pidió que no insistieran.

Nada más salir de la casa, Lily interrogó a su novio porque estaba preocupada por su amigo. James dudó en contarle todo pero ella lo miró con aquellos profundos ojos verdes que tenía... le insistió un poquito más y el chico acabó por contarle todo.

Mientras tanto, el chico de ojos dorados estaba subiendo a la habitación de su madre con un tazón de sopa caliente, que le hizo tomar después de una poción. Remus se sentó al lado de la cama y tocó la frente de su madre mientras ella se tomaba la sopa. La fiebre había remitido un poco.

- ¿Por qué esa cara, hijo?

- No es nada, mamá. Sólo estoy preocupado por ti, pero ya casi no tienes fiebre. – repuso el chico esbozando una sonrisa.

Pero la señora Lupin conocía demasiado bien a su hijo y no se quedó satisfecha con aquella respuesta.

- ¿Algún problema con tus amigos? – insistió la mujer, dejando el tazón vacío a un lado.

- Mamá, no pasa nada, en serio.

- Entonces debe ser una chica.

Remus sonrió ante la insistencia de su madre.

- No vas a parar hasta que te lo diga¿verdad?

- Eres un chico demasiado reservado, cariño, así que si tú no me dices lo que ocurre es imposible que yo pueda ayudarte. – la señora Lupin hablaba con voz calmada y suave y miraba a su hijo con tanta ternura y comprensión que el chico no se resistió.

- Esta noche Anne va a hacer una cena en su casa, porque su novio quiere conocer a los amigos de ella.

- ¿Y a qué hora te vas?

- El caso es que... no voy a ir, mamá. – dijo el chico en voz baja.

- Y supongo que si no vas es porque no te hace gracia ver al novio de Anne¿verdad? – adivinó la mujer con una sonrisa comprensiva. – Eres reservado pero yo soy tu madre ¿esperabas que no me diera cuenta?

El chico entrecerró los ojos y miró a su madre con suspicacia. Pero aún así él no dijo nada.

- Quizás ahora crees que no hay nada que hacer cariño, pero no te sirve de nada alejarte de tus amigos. – continuó la madre del chico con el mismo gesto de comprensión. – Deberías ir a esa cena, porque tú también eres amigo de Anne.

- Ella no piensa lo mismo. – susurró el chico.

- Puede que eso sea lo que ella dice, pero a veces las acciones y los pensamientos van por caminos muy distintos. Además, tú a ella la sigues considerando amiga tuya ¿no?

A él le pilló por sorpresa la pregunta.

- Sí, algo así. – contestó Remus vacilante.

- Entonces ¿cuál es la razón de que no vayas? Y no digas que es porque yo estoy enferma. – se apresuró a añadir la mujer al ver como su hijo abría la boca para replicar. – Estoy bien Remus, ve y pasa una buena velada con tus amigos ¿de acuerdo?

Después de aquella conversación el chico bajó a la cocina para llevarse el tazón vacío. Estuvo pensando mucho tiempo en lo que su madre le había dicho, en la forma que lo había instado a no perderse aquella cena... Ahora ya no estaba tan seguro de que él no pintara nada aquella noche en casa de Anne.

**oOo**

A las ocho y cuarto de la tarde Anne se acabó por resignar a que Remus no iría a la cena. A esa hora todos estaban allí menos él y a ella ya no se le ocurrían más excusas para seguir retrasando la comida.

Así que comenzaron a cenar en un ambiente mucho más tenso de lo que a ella le habría gustado. Pero Casey estaba de muy mal humor, Sirius no estaba mucho mejor y Eric se estaba comportando bastante diferente a como lo hacía normalmente. Había hecho un par de comentarios un tanto desagradables sobre los Black cuando Anne le presentó a Sirius y el merodeador no se quedó callado. Desde aquel preciso instante a Sirius el novio de su amiga le cayó fatal... y la noche sólo acababa de empezar.

Eric fue mucho más amable con James y con las chicas, más acorde a como solía ser con Anne. Pero James también lo había crucificado desde el principio... ¿quién se creía que era para tratar a Sirius como lo había hecho? Y a Casey y a Lily también les sentó bastante mal que el chico hiciera comentarios ofensivos hacia Sirius... como si él fuese muy superior. Y aunque ellas ya habían conocido a Eric previamente, no les gustó nada cómo se había empezado a comportar con Sirius. Anne intentó mantener la compostura y le recriminó a su novio el comportamiento que estaba teniendo con sus amigos con unas cuantas palabras en voz baja y con una constante mirada de reproche. Eric se disculpó con Sirius cuando estaban sentándose a la mesa y el merodeador le restó importancia de cara a los demás y de cara a Anne sobre todo. Pero para él, el tal Eric no era tan buen tipo como Anne les había asegurado.

- Esta carne tiene una pinta excelente, Anne. – comentó Lily intentando destensar un poco el ambiente.

- Y sabe deliciosa. – añadió Eric con tono cariñoso, sonriéndole a su novia, que agradecía los cumplidos.

El resto de los invitados no necesitaron mucho más para continuar la conversación y hacer el esfuerzo de que la velada fuera tan perfecta como Anne había imaginado. Incluso a Sirius y a Casey parecía que se les había pasado un poco el mal humor, aunque evitaran hablar entre ellos. Anne suspiró aliviada, al menos no iba a ser tan malo.

Pero no habían pasado si quiera veinte minutos cuando el sonido del timbre interrumpió las conversaciones. Anne se levantó para abrir la puerta con cierta extrañeza, ya que no esperaban a nadie más y sus padres estaban de viaje.

Al abrir la puerta la chica se sorprendió tan gratamente que esbozó una enorme sonrisa.

- Lo siento, creo que llego un poco tarde ¿no? – se disculpó Remus con voz trémula desde el quicio de la puerta. Había pensado en mil saludos diferentes, pero verla con aquella sonrisa le había hecho olvidarse de todos.

- Llegas justo a tiempo. – respondió ella sin moverse.

Se estaban mirando a los ojos, tranquilamente, como intentando descifrar lo que el otro estaba pensando. Y los dos estaban bien; ella contenta de que Remus estuviera ahí y él... bueno, él pensó que merecería la pena soportar toda la noche viendo a Eric por el simple hecho de haber visto a Anne sonreírle de aquella forma. Hacía tanto que no la veía sonreír así... y estaba tan preciosa cuando lo hacía... El chico también esbozó una sonrisa y ella sintió un tremendo deseo de abrazarlo.

Sin embargo, la voz de Eric desde la mesa preguntando quién era rompió con el momento. Anne hizo pasar a Remus y le murmuró algo antes de que los dos llegaran al salón.

- Gracias.

La nueva incorporación a la mesa no le hizo nada de gracia a Eric y no se molestó en ocultarlo.

- Remus Lupin si mal no recuerdo ¿verdad? – comentó con cierto desdén cuando Anne le presentó al chico. – Creí que era sólo un conocido del colegio, cariño. – le recriminó con voz dulce a Anne, pero haciendo hincapié en lo de "conocido".

- Él es muy amigo de los chicos y yo soy muy amiga de ellos... así que al final hemos acabado por ser amigos también. – respondió la chica con un tono que sonó ligeramente forzado.

Remus respondió a la mano que Eric le tendía desde el otro lado de la mesa y el licántropo no borró su sonrisa cortés cuando sintió que el otro chico estaba apretando demasiado. ¿Quería comprobar quién tenía más fuerza? Sin dejar de sonreír, Remus apretó también su mano y todos pudieron ver el rápido gesto torcido que apareció en la cara de Eric. Sirius y James sonrieron disimuladamente ante tal presentación. El novio de Anne se estaba ganando con creces que la gente no fuera amable y simpática con él.

Después de aquel largo saludo todos volvieron a sentarse en sus lugares y la cena fue transcurriendo en un ambiente bastante cargado. Anne había sentado a Remus entre James y Casey, justo frente a Eric, una situación que el chico aprovechó para conversar con aquel "nuevo" amigo de su novia.

- Recuerdo lo difícil que le hacíais la tarea a los prefectos cuando yo estaba todavía en Hogwarts. – le comentó con cierta malicia al licántropo cuando los otros parecían estar sumergidos en otras conversaciones. – Todavía no me explico como Anne ha acabado por hacerse amiga de los peores perturbadores del colegio. Ella, que es tan tranquila y tan pacífica...

- Nunca hemos sido unos perturbadores. – replicó Remus secamente. – Que hiciéramos las bromas que el resto del colegio no se atrevía a hacer no nos convierte en ello.

- No me negarás que os ganabais más castigos en un año que los de cualquier estudiante normal en varios cursos. – Eric sonreía con malicia. – Supongo que seguiréis siendo los mismos gamberros ¿no?

Remus se tragó las ganas de gritarle a la cara varias cosas... pero sonrió como si aquello le pareciese muy divertido. Lo último que quería era montar una escena allí, y menos con el novio de Anne... pero el chico se lo estaba ganando a pulso.

- Yo jamás nos he considerado unos gamberros, la verdad. Y aún así, la madurez nos acaba por llegar a todos y todo lo que tú recuerdas son nuestras bromas hasta cuarto curso. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde entonces.

En esa ocasión fue Eric el que rió, llamando la atención del resto de los comensales, que se quedaron mirando al chico cuando éste volvió a hablar.

- Tienes razón, ha pasado mucho tiempo. Y si no hubierais cambiado ni Anne sería amiga vuestra ni Lily estaría saliendo con James así que...

El licántropo volvió a reprimir lo que en realidad quería decir y sólo sonrió falsamente. Sin embargo, los demás miraron a Eric con gestos no muy amigables. El chico volvió a su plato y se concentró en terminar lo que había en él mientras sonreía de cuando en cuando.

Cuando llegó la hora del postre, Anne invitó amablemente a su novio para que le ayudase en la cocina. Una vez allí entornó la puerta y le echó en cara el comportamiento que estaba teniendo con sus amigos.

- ¿Qué pasa contigo, Eric¡Son mis amigos¡Y los estás tratando fatal!

- No me dan mucha confianza, sobre todo ellos tres... – contestó él tranquilamente mientras buscaba los platos pequeños en uno de los muebles. No la estaba ni mirando a la cara, lo que molestó aún más a la chica. – Y Casey... no se ve mala chica pero es un poco irascible¿no crees? Demasiado temperamental e irreflexiva para ti.

Anne contó en silencio hasta diez, respiró profundamente e intentó no sonar demasiado brusca.

- Te recuerdo que estamos hablando de mis amigos, de personas muy importantes en mi vida, y por mucho que tú seas mi novio y por mucho que yo te quiera, no te voy a permitir que hables de esa forma de ellos.

Eric se volvió y se acercó a su novia con una sonrisa condescendiente.

- Tú querías saber lo que opino de ellos ¿me equivoco? Es lo que estoy haciendo.

- Las chicas te cayeron bien cuando te las presenté hace tiempo ¿a qué viene este cambio? – repuso ella a la defensiva y deshaciéndose del brazo de él.

- Ahora he tenido una visión de conjunto. – contestó él simplemente, sin borrar la sonrisa de su cara.

Anne resopló y se dirigió al mueble de los platos. Se puso a preparar los postres de espaldas a su novio porque no quería continuar con aquella conversación. No en aquel momento.

Mientras ellos dos estaban en la cocina, en el salón los ánimos tampoco estaban por las nubes.

- Desde ahora te digo que espero que Anne no vaya en serio con ese... con ese tío. – farfulló Sirius de visible mal humor. - ¿Habéis visto cómo nos habla? Me irrita la forma esa que tiene de tratarnos, sobre todo a Lunático... ¿se cree un ser superior?

- Debe haber tenido un mal día. – intentó defenderle Lily, a quien no le agradaba para nada el comportamiento de Eric aquella noche, pero ella ya lo había conocido antes y el chico no era así. – El día que nos lo presentó a Casey y a mí era un chico normal, de lo más tierno y amable.

- Pues menudo mal día tiene que haber tenido. – masculló Casey a su lado.

Continuaron hablando acaloradamente sobre el novio de su amiga, criticando hasta el menor de sus movimientos en aquella cena. James y Sirius comentaban entre sí las malas sensaciones que el chico les causaba, mientras que las chicas intentaban entender el cambio que Eric había sufrido desde el día que ellas lo habían conocido. Y ninguno se dio cuenta que Remus no había abierto la boca, a pesar de ser él quien había recibido más comentarios de Eric.

El licántropo estaba más pendiente de la puerta de la cocina que de las conversaciones de sus amigos en la mesa. Miró un par de veces el reloj y a la tercera se decidió a levantarse y entrar en la cocina.

- No te estoy eligiendo a los amigos, cariño, sólo te estoy aconsejando que ellos no son los mejores que podrías encontrar. – le insistía Eric a su novia.

- Yo jamás te he dicho nada sobre los tuyos ¿crees que tienes mucho derecho para decirme esto? – le espetó ella, que había dejado olvidado los postres y estaba encarando a Eric como nunca había hecho. – Los conoces desde hace sólo unas horas y ya estás juzgándolos, no me esperaba eso de ti Eric, de veras que no.

- Las chicas y Potter tienen un pase.. - continuó el chico sin darle importancia al creciente enfado de Anne. – Y Black... bueno, puede que también lo tenga... pero ¿Lupin¡Vamos Anne, puedes hacerlo mucho mejor!

Para la chica aquel último comentario fue la gota que colmaba el vaso. Tenía los puños cerrados del coraje y abrió la boca para replicarle de muy malos modos, pero una voz desde la puerta se lo impidió.

- Me había querido parecer que no te terminaba de caer muy bien... Pero bueno, ahora tienes la oportunidad de decírmelo a la cara. – lo alentó Remus, apoyado sobre el marco de la puerta y con los brazos cruzados.

- No te metas donde no te llaman, Lupin. – siseó Eric dándose la vuelta para no mirarle. Creyó que el chico se iría si no le hacía caso y por eso se acercó de nuevo a Anne.

Pero Remus no se fue, de hecho continuó hablando con una serenidad que asustaba a Anne.

- A mí me da lo mismo si te caigo bien o no, porque yo no te trago desde el día que te conocí. – admitió el merodeador. – Pero me molesta la forma en la que estás tratando a mis amigos. A "todos" mis amigos. – al añadir esto le lanzó una mirada significativa a Anne.

Una mirada que Eric captó y que no le mejoró el humor. ¿Por qué se metía aquel estúpido en una conversación con "su" novia?

- No es tu problema lo que yo tenga que hablar con Anne, así que ya te estás largando.

- Eric, te estás pasando. – le advirtió la chica con gesto serio. – No creo que debamos discutir esto ahora.

- Muy bien, no discutamos. – concedió el chico al final, mirando con un odio terrible a Remus. – Te veré mañana, hazme el favor de despedirme de tus amigos.

Y el chico se marchó por la puerta de atrás, después de intentar darle un beso a su novia y que ella le volviera la cara.

- No debiste haber entrado, Remus.

- Ah claro, estabas encantada con la conversación que estabas manteniendo con él ¿verdad? – contestó el chico con sarcasmo. Dio unos cuantos pasos para acercarse a ella.

- No es problema tuyo, yo habría podido solucionarlo sin ti. – gruñó la chica dándose la vuelta para no verle.

Remus se mordió el labio inferior y se regañó mentalmente por no conseguir que ella se pusiera mejor.

- Sé que puedes hacerlo, pero también sé que necesitabas que él se marchara para que tú te tranquilices y pienses las cosas en frío. Eric no se habría ido si yo no hubiera entrado.

- Deja de actuar como si me conocieras mejor de lo que me conozco yo. No somos amigos Remus, no tienes por qué venir a ayudarme cada vez que lo necesite. – le reprochó Anne con voz cansada.

- Muy bien.

- Si te invité hoy fue por los demás, para que no me atosigaran a preguntas cuando no te vieran aquí. – explicó la chica un minuto después, cuando se dio la vuelta y Remus seguía allí, mirándola con un gesto extraño. – No te equivoques conmigo, Remus.

- Eres tú la que se está equivocando. – corrigió el chico. – Estás muy segura de no querer ser mi amiga, pues... genial. Pero te he dicho en más de una ocasión que el sentimiento no es mutuo, a pesar de cómo te haya tratado en las últimas semanas.

Por un instante Anne se quedó sin habla. Era la expresión que el chico tenía... era extraña y desconocida para ella y aún así, era reconfortante en cierto modo. Porque con ella le estaba demostrando que no importaba si había sido brusco y distante... que no era lo que él realmente sentía. De repente la cordura volvió a la chica y se recordó que él sólo quería su amistad. Y ella no se podía conformar sólo con eso... no iba a poder. Así que volvió a poner gesto serio y volvió a hablar con la misma dureza y frialdad.

- Me da lo mismo. No quiero que te metas en mi vida y es lo que acabas de hacer entrometiéndote en mi conversación con Eric.

- Conversación... ya... Tú no estás enamorada de él ¿verdad? – soltó el licántropo de repente, sin saber cómo ni por qué.

Los dos se miraron en silencio muy desconcertados. Ni él sabía por qué había hecho aquella pregunta, ni Anne sabía por qué no era capaz de responderla.

James les evitó el mal trago apareciendo por la puerta de la cocina, preguntando si el postre se había echado a perder o qué.

**oOo**

Al día siguiente de la catastrófica cena en casa de Anne, Sirius no estaba de mucho mejor humor.

Tenía que volver a ver a Casey en unos minutos en la Orden, porque Fabian los había llamado para la tarea de aquel día. Y el chico no tenía muchas ganas de verla, porque aquello supondría mortificarse un poco más gracias a la excelente relación que tenían... ¡tenía que olvidarse de Casey ya! Pero aquello era una de esas cosas que es más fácil decirla que hacerla.

El chico entró en el cuartel y tuvo que esperar unos minutos a que su compañera llegara para que Fabian les explicara la situación. Cuando más tarde los dos jóvenes estaban frente a la casa de Arthur Flint, el mal humor de ambos había aumentado con creces.

Fabian les había dicho que en aquella ocasión irían los dos solos por varias razones: la primera y más importante es que la investigación de aquel Flint no estaba teniendo ningún resultado, y tal como andaban las cosas no se podían permitir el lujo de tener a tanta gente de la Orden vigilándole. La segunda razón que les dio fue que ambos sabían defenderse perfectamente, por lo que no necesitaban la ayuda de nadie más para pasarse la tarde vigilando al supuesto sospechoso. Sin embargo, tanto para Sirius como para Casey aquello eran sólo excusas... A nadie le interesaba ya lo que Arthur Flint pudiera hacer y ellos dos armaban demasiado escándalo en el cuartel como para que los que estaban allí pudieran trabajar tranquilos, así que lo mejor era tenerlos entretenidos fuera del cuartel.

- No pienso entrar en una casa ¡es allanamiento de morada! – exclamó Casey después de que su compañero expusiera una de sus ideas.

Estaban unos 50 metros alejados de la casa en cuestión, sentados en un banco haciendo su papel de personas normales, cuando al chico se le ocurrió la manera de encontrar pistas. La idea en sí era bastante buena, porque estaba visto que Arthur Flint no hacía nada extraño fuera de su casa y que si no entraban no sabrían nunca si escondía algo allí.

- Esperamos que se vaya con su mujer y listo. Ni siquiera tenemos que preocuparnos por los críos porque no tienen. – continuó Sirius con brusquedad. – Es la única forma que tenemos de averiguar qué hay dentro.

- ¡Ya sé que es la única maldita forma! – le repitió la chica en voz baja pero con cierta alteración. Odiaba que él tuviera razón. – Pero no puedes entrar en una casa así porque sí. Yo no pienso hacerlo y tú menos. Fabian nos ha dicho que sólo tenemos que observar al sospechoso y a su mujer... nada más.

Sirius cerró los ojos y se masajeó el puente de la nariz, señal de que su poca paciencia estaba a punto de esfumarse. Pero tenía que controlarse, estar tranquilo y dejar de pensar que aquella chica que tanto lo sacaba de quicio y estaba sentada al lado suyo era la chica que le había quitado el sueño en los últimos días. Lanzarle una maldición o algo por el estilo para que se callara no sería muy conveniente si tenía intención de decirle alguna vez lo que sentía por ella.

- Podemos hacer dos cosas: sentarnos aquí unas cuantas horas más, los dos juntos, intentando pasar como dos amigos o al menos dos personas normales... O podemos entrar ahora que Flint y su mujer están saliendo, echar un vistazo a la casa en busca de algo interesante y volvernos al cuartel. – expuso el merodeador lentamente y mirándola a los ojos. – Tú eliges.

Casey estuvo a punto de replicar algo, pero al final cerró la boca y no dijo nada. Aguantó la mirada del chico menos de un minuto y luego, con una sonrisa maliciosa, señaló el banco donde estaban sentados.

- Prefiero practicar mi paciencia aquí contigo.

Sirius frunció el ceño y gruñó una maldición por lo bajo. ¿Cómo demonios podía tener ganas de besar a aquella chica?

Cinco minutos después el matrimonio Flint había desaparecido del campo de visión de Sirius, que había preferido seguirles a ellos en vez de tener que mirar hacia la chica. El barrio seguía tranquilo, nadie en la calle a excepción de ellos dos. Sirius volvió a mirar a Casey de reojo, estaba cruzada de brazos y con el ceño fruncido. El chico volvió a revisar la calle... Era la oportunidad perfecta de que aquella investigación avanzase.

Se levantó y se dirigió con paso firme a la parte trasera de la casa de los Flint sin mirar atrás. No miraba porque la chica empezó a seguirle mascullando maldiciones y amenazas en voz baja, ya que no quería gritarle allí en medio. Pero Sirius no se detuvo hasta que estuvo en la puerta trasera de la casa, con la furia de Casey respirándole en la nuca.

- No seas imbécil y vuelve conmigo al banco. – le exigió la chica dándole toquecitos nada sutiles en la espalda.

El chico ni se inmutó y eso la enfadó más. Se colocó delante de él y vio que tenía una pequeña navaja con la que estaba intentando abrir la puerta.

- Seguro que hay hechizos de protección.

- Por eso estoy utilizando una navaja muggle. – rebatió él con burla. – Si son tan torpes como pienso tendrán la casa llena de hechizos contra cualquier tipo de magia... pero nunca habrán pensado en que alguien pueda entrar a la forma muggle.

A ella no le quedó más remedio que seguirle dentro de la casa ya que, por mucho que insistió y que lo insultó, Sirius estaba decidido a entrar y nada lo iba a parar. Ni siquiera ella.

Y tras media hora de búsqueda, durante la cual Casey se estuvo burlando de las cosas tan interesantes que no encontraban, los chicos entraron al sótano. Y justo entonces Casey tuvo que tragarse más de un comentario.

Dentro de la amplia estancia que era el sótano se encontraron un pequeño armario en una esquina, escondido bajo varias telas gruesas y con varios candados. A Sirius no le fue demasiado difícil abrir los candados con la navaja, ya que ambos decidieron no usar ningún tipo de magia en la casa por si acaso. El armario en cuestión tenía sólo baratijas y Casey no tardó en burlarse de ello... pero al chico no terminaba de cuadrarle y siguió palpando el interior del armario con cautela.

Encontraron un departamento secreto en la parte frontal. Dentro de él encontraron varios objetos extraños... objetos que ambos recordaban haber visto en los libros de Defensa que habían leído. Una extraña mano arrugada, una bola de cristal negro muy pequeña...

Un ruido los alertó y no pudieron seguir mirando más detenidamente. Lo más rápido que pudieron colocaron todo tal y como lo habían encontrado y se acercaron a las escaleras por las que habían bajado. Pero tuvieron que volverse porque ya había alguien arriba.

Casey miró al chico con una mezcla de temor y reproche, con un "te lo dije" en los ojos. Sirius maldijo su mala suerte y empezó a buscar salidas de allí a toda prisa. Seguro no podrían aparecerse porque a esas alturas era muy extraño que una familia de magos no tuviera protegida su casa contra las apariciones; tampoco había chimeneas para el flú y lo único que tenían era una ventanita al fondo del sótano. Daba a la parte trasera de la casa, a la altura del suelo. Era la única forma de escapar de allí.

Sirius subió por ella después de Casey y, una vez fuera de la casa, se fueron andando agachados hasta que alcanzaron el patio trasero de la casa de al lado. Una vez allí, ambos se aparecieron junto al banco donde habían estado sentados antes.

- ¡Eres un estúpido imbécil¡Por poco nos pillan¡¿En qué estás pensando! – explotó ella, que empezó a darle golpes en el brazo mientras seguía gritando. Ya daba igual que el resto del vecindario se percatara de su presencia.

Casey siguió gritando unos minutos más mientras Sirius la miraba en silencio, soportando cada uno de los golpes de ella. Sabía que había faltado poco para que los descubrieran dentro de la casa, pero el riesgo había merecido la pena. Y ahora ella estaba allí gritándole con una rabia demasiado fuerte como para ser sólo por lo que acababan de hacer.

El merodeador no la oía ya, sólo podía mirar su cara... sus labios moverse mientras le gritaba una sarta de insultos. Y aquella chispa en sus ojos. Sirius pensaba que la chica tenía unos ojos muy especiales, de un azul que acababa de descubrir que le encantaba. Pero ella seguía hablando o gritando, él no podía escucharla porque estaba demasiado concentrado en todo lo que estaba sintiendo por ella en aquel preciso instante. Tenía la necesidad de contarle de una vez que no soportaba más aquello, que no se aguantaba las ganas de darle un beso... pero ella seguía hablando. Sirius ya no podía dejar de mirar a los labios de la chica...

E, inesperadamente, Casey se vio siendo callada de la manera que menos había esperado de Sirius. Él no se había controlado al final y la estaba besando, cogiéndola de la cintura para que no se fuera. Fue un beso repentino, lleno de pasión y de ganas... un beso que Casey no terminó de responder. Y cuando Sirius se dio cuenta de aquello se separó lentamente de la chica, dio varios pasos atrás y se metió las manos en los bolsillos. A lo mejor no había sido tan buena idea.

- Si eso ha sido una de tus geniales ideas para callarme te aviso que... – bramó la chica con las mejillas encendidas.

- No lo he hecho por eso. – la cortó Sirius rápidamente y con una mirada que ella no supo descifrar. Nunca había visto aquella sombra en sus ojos.

Casey fue a abrir la boca para preguntar por qué lo había hecho entonces, pero de nuevo el chico no se lo permitió.

- Lo he hecho por mí. Porque me traes tan loco que no puedo dormir desde hace días y no me puedo concentrar si estamos tan cerca. Y llevo toda la tarde con ganas de besarte y ya no me he podido aguantar. – confesó Sirius ante la sorpresa de ella. – No he podido evitar besarte, igual que no puedo evitar que me gustes tanto.

La chica tenía los ojos tan abiertos que creía que se le podrían salir¿era todo aquello real? Pero no acertó a decir nada, más por la impresión que por el temor de que aquello fuera una broma pesada de las que tanto le gustaban a él.

Sirius no dijo nada más. Se dio la vuelta y se fue andando calle abajo hasta estar cerca de un árbol grande, detrás del que se desapareció. Y dejó a Casey allí, en medio de aquel barrio muggle, con la cabeza trabajando a toda prisa y con un sabor mágico aún palpitándole sobre los labios.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**N/A**: Este cap es mi favorito por ahora... me ha encantado escribirlo (creo que se nota jaja... es largísimo xD). Tenemos la "maravillosa" cena con Eric, al que cada día odio un poquito más (y creo que no soy la única) jaja... y luego tenemos la escena final donde Sirius se arriesga y se tira a la piscina! Tenía ya unas ganas tremendas de escribirla aunque, como imaginaréis, traerá bastante cola. Pero ya es un hecho que la relación entre los dos ha avanzado... no sabemos si para bien o para mal... pero ha avanzado. Y entre Remus y Anne las cosas están también avanzando.. pero tampoco sabemos muy bien hacia dónde. Porque ella al principio parece que quiere volver a tener la misma relación que tenía en el colegio con el chico... y cuando Remus llega a la cena es significativa... pero luego llega Eric y lo chafa un poco todo. ¿Qué pensais? _

_Espero con muchas ansias vuestros rr's y prometo que el próximo cap no tardará demasiado ;p_

_Un beso a todos y de nuevo mil gracias por todos los rr's! Ya hemos llegado a los 80! _

_**Nasirid**_


	11. No es tan fácil

**Disclaimer: **_La mayoría de los personajes y lugares que aparecen en este fic no son de mi propiedad. Sólo son míos: Cassandra Nayron, Anne Sullivan, Eric Misdet, Evelyn Grams, Miranda Lupin, Catherine y todo lo relacionado con la fundación Seward. _

_Muchas gracias como siempre a todos por los rr's! Espero que este cap os guste y ... mejor me dejo los comentarios para el final ;)_

**----------------------------------------------------------------**

**Capítulo 11: No es tan fácil**

A pesar de ser un teatro importante, situado en una céntrica plaza de Londres, la entrada estaba casi vacía aquella noche. A Remus le sorprendió aquello un poco, ya que pensaba que sería normal que hubiese más gente, pero Evelyn le explicó que al ser un día entre semana, la gente acudía menos.

Era la segunda vez que salía con ella y habían vuelto al teatro después de que el chico disfrutara tanto la primera vez. A Evelyn le había pillado un poco por sorpresa que fuera él quien se le acercara un día antes para invitarla a salir. Después de todo, la chica creía que a él no le gustaría volver a pasar la tarde con ella. Pero se equivocaba, como ya le había dicho Remus antes de que entraran en la sala. Él lo había pasado realmente bien la primera vez y si la salida no se había repetido antes era porque él estaba demasiado ocupado. Pero la chica le agradaba mucho, se reía con ella y el tiempo había pasado volando en las dos ocasiones que habían salido juntos.

Lo único que Remus no había querido decirle era que, gracias a ella y a su compañía, él podía olvidarse por un rato de Anne. No era la razón principal de que Remus saliera otra vez con Evelyn, pero sí que tenía bastante peso.

- La semana que viene podemos probar el cine muggle si te apetece. – le comentó la chica cuando salieron del teatro. – Si no quieres no pasa nada... yo... lo entiendo.

- Me parece una idea fantástica. – dijo el chico con una sonrisa. – Pero desde ahora te aviso que jamás he ido a ningún cine muggle...

Estuvieron caminando un rato hasta que llegaron a una calle enorme donde sólo había edificios de oficinas y por la que, a aquellas horas, no pasaba nadie. Allí era donde los dos se aparecerían a sus respectivas casas. Cuando se despidieron, la chica le dio un tímido beso en la mejilla al que Remus sólo pudo contestar con la misma sonrisa amable que siempre tenía cuando estaba con ella.

Evelyn era una chica sensacional: era divertida, amable, simpática, buena persona... Y no había que ser demasiado listo para darse cuenta que sentía algo por Remus. Él también se había dado cuenta durante la primera salida y se sentía un poco mal por ello. Porque él no tenía forma de corresponderla de la misma manera y no quería darle ningún tipo de esperanzas... Pero se llevaba de maravilla con ella, se lo pasaba muy bien cuando estaban juntos e incluso le había cogido cierto cariño... y lo mejor de Evelyn era que le hacía olvidarse de Anne.

Quizás era ser egoísta, se dijo Remus aquella noche cuando se fue a dormir, pero él no iba a estar siempre entristecido por una chica que ya ni siquiera quería ser amiga suya. Tenía que pensar en él, en superar de alguna forma lo que sentía por Anne. ¿Qué malo podía haber en querer seguir adelante? Remus no quería hacer daño a Evelyn, por eso no se decidía a salir con ella en serio... pero eso no quitaba que en un futuro no muy lejano pudiese sentir por la chica algo diferente al cariño que ya sentía por ella... Y entonces ¿no merecería la pena intentarlo?

A la mañana siguiente, el licántropo se levantó más temprano de lo habitual para dejarle preparada alguna comida a su madre antes de que él se marchara para la escuela. La señora Lupin seguía en cama, a pesar de que habían pasado ya un par de días de la cena en casa de Anne, cuando el chico notó cierta mejoría en su madre. Pero la fiebre no terminaba de remitir, sino que de vez en cuando volvía a subir. Remus le dijo a su madre aquella mañana, antes de irse, que cuando saliera de la escuela iría a San Mungo a buscar al medimago que la estaba tratando. El chico había querido ir en ese mismo momento, pero su madre le amenazó con enfadarse con él si se atrevía a faltar a las clases.

Cuando el chico llegó a la escuela la primera clase estaba a punto de empezar, por lo que sólo tuvo tiempo de entrar corriendo al aula y sentarse en su lugar habitual: al lado de Casey.

Su amiga le preguntó la razón de su tardanza, aprovechando los escasos minutos que quedaba para el comienzo de la clase y Remus se apresuró a contarle sobre el estado de su madre. No tuvieron tiempo para mucho más porque el profesor apareció por la puerta y comenzó con la lección del día.

Durante el primer descanso, Casey se disculpó y le dijo a Remus que volvería enseguida. Él asintió sin prestar mucha atención y se quedó sentado en su lugar, anotando las tareas que les habían mandado ya. Evelyn aprovechó que la castaña se había ido para acercarse al chico y así hablar con él tranquilamente.

Por eso cuando Casey volvió unos cinco minutos después se encontró a Remus riéndose con Evelyn y le pareció de lo más extraño. Ella sabía que Evelyn estaba colada por Remus porque no había que ser muy listo para darse cuenta... pero... ¡parecía que al chico tampoco le molestaba! Casey se quedó un tanto rezagada para observar mejor la escena.

Quizás fuera por el extraño humor que traía desde el día del beso con Sirius, pero a Casey le dio la sensación que su amigo no le había contado ciertas cosas con respecto a su compañera de clase. Evelyn estaba hablando en aquel momento, mientras que de vez en cuando su mano se acercaba al brazo que Remus tenía apoyado sobre la mesa y le daba una caricia casi imperceptible. Era una señal de cariño que Casey jamás había visto recibir a su amigo y le resultaba extraño que él siguiera sonriendo, como aceptando aquel gesto... Para Casey era raro que Remus demostrara aquel grado de afecto con Evelyn... con ella precisamente. Por alguna razón, Casey hacía un tiempo que había imaginado una situación como aquella... pero no precisamente con Evelyn.

"_En fin_" se dijo la castaña mientras se dirigía de nuevo hacia su mesa, "_yo no estoy precisamente para descifrar los líos sentimentales de mis amigos._"

Evelyn se despidió de los dos amigos en cuanto Casey llegó a la mesa y entonces fue cuando la chica le lanzó una mirada interrogante a su amigo. Él simplemente se encogió de hombros y comenzó con una conversación que no tenía nada que ver. Era muy listo cuando se trataba de hablar de sus propios sentimientos.

Durante el resto de la mañana ninguno de los dos amigos le contó al otro las cosas que habían estado pasando los últimos días. Quizás lo de Remus tuviera menos importancia, porque sólo había salido otra vez con Evelyn y no había pasado nada en especial. Pero Casey sí que tenía mucho que contar, aunque no lo hizo. A parte de porque nunca había hablado del tema "Sirius" con el licántropo, porque estaba decidida a no contárselo a nadie.

La chica se había quedado paralizada después de aquel beso y aquella confesión del merodeador de ojos grises; tuvieron que pasar bastantes minutos antes de que se diera cuenta dónde estaba y volviera al cuartel de la Orden. No pensó que Sirius hubiera ido allí y como tenía que dar parte de lo que habían visto esa tarde decidió aparecerse allí antes de ir a casa. Fabian era quien escuchó lo que ella tenía que contarle sobre la casa de Arthur Flint, sobre los artilugios de magia oscura que habían encontrado en el sótano. El hombre le prestó toda su atención y le aseguró que revisarían aquello gracias a los contactos que la Orden tenía en el ministerio. Después, antes de que la chica se despidiera de él, se interesó por ella, porque la había visto más callada y ausente de lo habitual. Casey respondió con evasivas y con un par de sonrisas, intentando que su superior se preocupara lo menos posible por ella.

Tras pasar rápidamente por la Orden, la chica se dirigió a su casa. Pero en vez de ir a la forma mágica, prefirió ir caminando, de forma que pudiera pensar un rato con tranquilidad.

Por un solo instante, uno solo, había creído que todo lo que Sirius le había dicho era verdad y que si la había besado había sido porque a él le gustaba ella. Sin embargo, un rato después Casey ya no estaba para nada segura. El chico había sido famoso en el colegio por las bromas que había realizado junto a sus amigos. ¿Por qué no podía ser aquello otra broma más? Después de todo, James y Remus parecían haber madurado pero él seguía comportándose de forma tan infantil con ella como cuando estaban en el colegio, durante el último año. Y tenía una lista tan larga de bromas pesadas que era imposible no pararse a pensar en la posibilidad. Aunque él había sonado sincero...

- Black se las ingenia siempre para que sus bromas salgan a la perfección. Es un mentiroso excelente. – se aseguró Casey en voz alta.

No era tan ilógico que él quisiera vengarse de ella de alguna forma... y para un chico tan amigo de las bromas como Sirius era, vengarse de la chica con una broma de campeonato no sonaba tan disparatado. Ella lo había ignorado un año entero, para luego estar peleando con él durante casi otro año. Nunca se habían llevado bien, no se soportaban y eso lo había comprobado en el último año del colegio. Casey había pensado muchas veces en cómo se había podido enamorar de Sirius si estaba tan claro que no se soportaban. ¡Qué retorcido era el amor algunas veces!

Así que al final llegó a la conclusión de que el chico le estaba tomando el pelo. Seguro que Sirius pensaba que toda la historia de que ella estuvo medio enamorada de él unos años antes aún seguía ahí y por eso lo del beso. Seguro que era eso.

Cuando Casey llegó a su casa decidió que iba a estropearle la broma y que iba a actuar como si no hubiera pasado nada. De hecho no le diría nada a nadie y la vida seguiría su curso normal. Tal vez Sirius se enfadase más con ella... Ella tampoco podría olvidar aquel beso porque por muy falso que hubiera sido, ella lo había sentido y le había agitado todo su interior.

Aunque quizás no fuera tan fácil ocultar todo aquello a sus amigas.

Lily había avisado a sus amigas para hablar con ellas de la boda, por eso ella y Anne estaban esperando a Casey en la puerta de la Fundación Seward aquel día. La chica se lo había comentado a Remus durante la mañana, mientras ambos evitaban hablar de asuntos más personales. Él le preguntó disimuladamente si Anne también estaría allí para recogerla y cuando Casey, con una mirada suspicaz, le dijo que sí, el chico se puso un poco tenso. No podría evitar encontrarse con Anne porque no tenía la excusa de la biblioteca ya que su madre no podía esperar.

Los dos compañeros salieron al mismo tiempo, si bien el chico se despidió de las chicas rápidamente alegando que tenía que ir a cuidar a su madre. Lily y Casey tuvieron que explicarle a Anne lo que le pasaba a la señora Lupin, ya que la chica no sabía nada.

**oOo**

Remus llegó a su casa y vio que la fiebre de su madre no había bajado nada desde la mañana, así que no dudó en usar el flú para ir a San Mungo en busca del medimago que ya había atendido a su madre unos días atrás.

Tuvo que esperar un tiempo sentado en la sala de espera de San Mungo hasta que el medimago pudo acompañarlo a su casa. Después de atender a la señora Lupin el hombre le pidió a Remus que lo acompañara fuera de la habitación.

- ¿Cómo está? – preguntó el chico nerviosamente.

- No te voy a negar que está un poco peor que cuando vine el otro día. – le comunicó el medimago con gesto serio y preocupado. – No es un simple resfriado como pensamos, pero tampoco creo que sea nada demasiado grave. De todas formas voy a llevarme la sangre que le he extraído para realizar más pruebas y volveré mañana ¿de acuerdo?

- ¿Qué puedo hacer mientras tanto?

- Sigue cuidándola como hasta ahora y dobla la cantidad de poción que te di. Y no te preocupes, tu madre se pondrá bien en unos cuantos días más. – intentó tranquilizarle el hombre, dándole un apretón en el hombro como señal de apoyo.

Pero Remus no se había quedado tranquilo, ni siquiera después de despedir al medimago y subir junto a su madre y verla dormir tranquilamente. Se sentó al lado de la cama y pidió en silencio que todo mejorara...

**oOo**

Lily había invitado a sus amigas a pasar la tarde en su casa y así aprovechaban para saludar a los señores Evans, a quienes hacía mucho que no veían. Estuvieron un tiempo hablando con ellos en el salón antes de subir a la habitación de la pelirroja para hablar con más tranquilidad. Los padres de Lily se iban a marchar en unos minutos y le habían dicho a su hija que podían quedarse en la sala, pero Petunia había bajado y les había "pedido" amablemente que se marcharan de la habitación, porque Vernon no tardaría en ir a visitarla. Lily no quería más peleas con su hermana, así que subió a su habitación sin rechistar.

Una vez acomodadas la chica comenzó a explicarle a sus amigas cómo iban los detalles para la boda, que no habían avanzado casi nada.

- Ni siquiera hemos elegido aún dónde vamos a casarnos. – suspiró la pelirroja cuando Casey le había preguntado qué tan adelantados estaban los detalles. – A James no se le ocurre ningún lugar y yo lo único que sé es que me gustaría que fuera un sitio abierto, como un jardín o algo así. Pero ya está, es mucho más difícil de lo que pensaba... y eso que es sólo el principio.

- ¿Y la fecha?

- Los dos hemos pensado que nada antes de que acabe el curso en la academia, a principios de junio. Pero tampoco queremos que sea después del verano, así que supongo que está entre julio y agosto.

- Quizás deberíais no pensar en el resto de detalles hasta que no tengáis la fecha elegida. – sugirió Anne.

- Sí, bueno... lo cierto es que sólo hay un detalle que me preocupa ahora y por eso os he llamado. – Lily se levantó del sillón donde estaba y fue a sentarse junto a sus amigas a la cama. – Los padrinos... me traen de cabeza.

Anne y Casey se miraron entre sí, intrigadas... aunque podían intuir dónde estaba el problema.

- Más bien es la madrina quien me trae de cabeza. – confesó la chica al final. – Soy incapaz de elegir entre vosotras dos.

- ¿Nosotras? – se medio sorprendió Casey. – Yo pensaba que sería la madre de James y que tu padre sería el padrino.

- Bueno, ya sabéis como es James... – suspiró la pelirroja, rodando los ojos. – Cuando lo hablamos me dijo que ya le había prometido el puesto de padrino a una persona desde hacía un par de años y que él nunca rompía sus promesas.

- No sé por qué no me va a sorprender. – murmuró Anne con diversión mirando a Casey.

- Y habíamos quedado que uno elegiría al padrino y el otro a la madrina. – prosiguió Lily. – Al final, dejamos a los padres sólo con el papel de padres en la boda... Él eligió a Sirius para ser el padrino y yo no sé a cuál de vosotras pedir que sea mi madrina.

- Muy fácil... vamos, facilísimo... Pídeselo a Anne. – se apresuró a decir Casey.

Las otras dos chicas miraron a la castaña con gestos de interrogación. Casey se había puesto más nerviosa de lo normal con la mención del chico Black.

- ¡Oh, venga Lily! – se impacientó la chica ante la mirada de sus amigas. – Estoy segura que no quieres que tu boda acabe en una de nuestras peleas. Si yo fuera la madrina, Sirius no pararía hasta formar el lío.

- No siempre es él quien empieza. – apuntó Anne con sorna.

- Haré como que no escuché nada. – Casey se acercó a Lily y la miró directa a los ojos. – En serio, me halaga muchísimo que hayas pensado en mí como una posible madrina pero es mejor que no y lo sabes.

La pelirroja se volvió entonces a su otra amiga, que tampoco estaba muy segura de querer ser la madrina.

- Yo... no sé. Sabéis que Eric es muy celoso... y ser madrina implica pasar mucho tiempo con el padrino antes y durante la boda. No creo que sea lo mejor para mi relación con Eric en este momento, en serio.

Esta vez fue la morena la que se ganó las miradas de sus amigas, pero no de interrogación sino casi de acusación.

- ¿De veras piensas seguir con Eric por ese tiempo? – se sorprendió Casey. – Si no recuerdo mal, no hace mucho dijiste que lo tuyo con él no iba para largo.

- Además¿ya te has olvidado de la cena de la otra noche? – continuó Lily con un gesto de total incomprensión. – Trató fatal a Remus y a Sirius... bueno, a los demás tampoco es que nos tratara demasiado bien, pero con ellos se pasó.

- Claro que lo recuerdo. – murmuró Anne. – Tuvo un día horrible en el trabajo y sin querer lo pagó con vosotros. Eso ya está aclarado con él desde ayer. Y lo de que dije que si iba a durar mucho con él o no.. – añadió cuando vio que Casey seguía interrogándola con la mirada. – No tengo razones para acabar con él y sin embargo, sí que tengo razones para seguir.

- ¿Cómo cuáles¿Lo enamorada que estás de él¿El enorme bienestar que consigues estando con él? – Lily miró a su amiga con dureza.

- No estoy enamorada, muy bien. – admitió Anne a regañadientes. – Pero me hace sentir muy bien, es un cielo conmigo y me gusta. ¿Qué problema hay¿Que se preocupa mucho por mí? Es lo normal cuando estás con alguien ¿no?

- Una cosa es preocuparse y otra muy diferente es que trate horrible a la gente que para ti es importante. ¿No eres tan lista¿Cómo no ves la diferencia? – le recriminó Casey bastante enfadada. Anne no había sido nunca tan conformista y eso le molestaba sobremanera; sobre todo porque estaban hablando de la felicidad de su amiga y no de un mueble que se hubiese comprado.

- Eric se preocupa por mí, quiere lo mejor para mí. – repitió Anne bruscamente.

- Y supongo que vas a guiar tu vida según lo que Eric crea mejor para ti ¿no? – Lily alzó un poco la voz a causa del enfado. – No me esperaba esto de ti ¿sabías? Pensaba que tenías más personalidad que eso.

- Yo no estoy diciendo que vaya a dejar que Eric guíe mi vida. – replicó la morena muy molesta. Se levantó de la cama y se dispuso a buscar su abrigo y su bolso. – Pero no voy a dejar de tener en cuenta sus consejos sólo por eso.

- ¿Sabes qué? Que hagas lo que te parezca. – Casey se rindió por el momento y se tumbó sobre la cama, pero continuó hablando aún sin mirar a su amiga. – Si crees que lo mejor para ti es quedarte con Eric y no arriesgarte, allá tú. Después no vengas toda triste porque no eres feliz, porque ya sabes lo que te voy a decir.

Anne se puso rápidamente su abrigo y salió de la habitación dando un portazo. Estar con Eric quizás no era lo mejor, pero desde luego era lo más fácil.

Lily se echó en la cama junto a Casey y suspiró. No había solucionado el tema de la madrina y lo que era peor, había tenido una discusión enorme con Anne. Hacía años que no sucedía.

**oOo**

Remus estaba haciendo una lista de la compra en la cocina cuando llamaron al timbre. Al otro lado de la puerta se encontraba una Lily medio sonriente.

- Venía a ver cómo iba todo con tu madre.

- El medimago estuvo aquí hasta hace un par de horas. – comenzó el chico, que se había sentado con su amiga en el sofá de la sala principal. – Quiere que no me preocupe, pero dice que está peor que antes y que seguro es algo más que un resfriado.

- Pues si él lo dice, es que no deberías preocuparte tanto Remus. – la pelirroja acarició la mejilla de su amigo y luego puso su mano sobre su hombro. – Han estudiado para esto, saben lo que hacen.

- Ya... lo sé, pero es que... tienen que hacerle más pruebas aún y... tengo miedo.

Lily se acercó a él para darle un abrazo.

- Todo irá bien, ya lo verás. – susurró al tiempo que el chico se separaba de ella y le sonreía en señal de gratitud. – James vendrá en un rato y como te vea así se va a preocupar mucho más... y Sirius también se preocupará más cuando se entere.

Remus asintió en silencio y se clavó las palabras de su amiga en la cabeza: "Todo irá bien".

- Bueno ¿y tú¿por qué esa cara?

- ¿Ya estamos con tu táctica de "escuchando a los demás pero sin que quiera que me escuchen a mí"? – protestó la chica con sarcasmo. – Yo venía a hablar contigo y no de mí precisamente.

- Pero yo ya te he contado por qué estoy así. Y, además, eres tú la que tiene pinta de estar un poco triste. – le rebatió el licántropo con una sonrisa.

Lily suspiró y dejó que por el momento su amigo creyera que la había convencido de que si estaba tan mal era sólo por lo de su madre. Ella no tenía excusa para la cara que tenía, así que tuvo que contarle a grandes rasgos, y omitiendo algunos detalles, la discusión que había tenido una hora antes con Anne.

- Y la verdad es que no sé qué demonios voy a hacer con la madrina. Al final voy a tener que seguir alguna de las disparatadas ideas de James. – refunfuñó la chica cuando terminó de contarle todo.

- ¿Tan malas son sus ideas? – preguntó Remus con diversión.

- Elegir a mi hermana y así el fotógrafo practica las panorámicas es una de ellas . Las otras posibilidades mejor ni las sepas.

- ¿Por qué no? – al chico le picó la curiosidad, pero ella no estaba dispuesta a revelar lo de poner a dos padrinos y dos madrinas.

- Porque no te gustarían.

- ¿No?

- No. – concluyó Lily sin hacer mucho caso a la mirada suspicaz y curiosa de su amigo. – Y ahora que ya hemos terminado de hablar de mí, es tu turno señor Lunático.

Remus se removió incómodo en el sillón y se levantó para ir a la cocina a seguir con la lista. Pero Lily le siguió, no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente.

- Venga, a mí no me engañas... ni a los chicos tampoco.

- Estoy preocupado por mamá, estresado con la escuela y preocupado y agobiado por las cosas de la Orden. Nada más. – insistía el chico sin querer mirar a su amiga directamente.

- Claro, por eso nos aseguraste a mí y a James que no ibas a ir a la cena de Anne y luego apareciste. O también estás así de bien después de que Eric te estuviera pinchando toda la noche, insistiendo en el hecho de que, supuestamente, tú no eras tan amigo de Anne como los demás. O puede que estés bien debido a que Anne y tú os hayáis separado tanto en estos meses ¿verdad?

El licántropo se dio la vuelta y se limitó a observar a la chica con una ceja alzada.

- Conozco a Anne y te conozco a ti, ambos sois mis amigos. ¿De verdad pensabas que ni yo ni Casey nos íbamos a dar cuenta de ese cambio tan brusco que hay entre vosotros? No puedo hablarte de Anne y de sus razones, porque es algo que deberías descubrir tú mismo... pero puedes hablar conmigo, lo sabes ¿no? Sabes que no diría nada a nadie.

- No sé de dónde has sacado que yo esté mal porque Anne ya no quiere ser amiga mía... – repuso el chico en un intento de evitar el tema.

- Remus. – lo regañó ella.

- Cornamenta tiene razón. – cedió Remus al final. – Como te decidas a saber algo no paras hasta conseguirlo.

- Otra más de las cualidades que él adora de mí. – comentó Lily con diversión. – Puedes confiar en mí.

- Eso lo sé. Lo que no sé es si me vas a soltar el mismo sermón que ellos cuando te cuente.

- Lo mío son los sermones, pero puedo hacer una excepción contigo. Inténtalo.

- Allá vamos... – suspiró Remus al final, resignado.

Y así fue como el chico comenzó a contarle a su amiga la forma en que había descubierto que estaba enamorado de Anne. Le contó todo lo que él sentía por ella, lo que le provocaba verla con Eric y hasta acabó por hablarle de Evelyn, algo que aún no le había contado ni a James ni a Sirius.

Lily escuchó paciente hasta el final y luego le aconsejó lo mismo que ella había hecho con Anne cada vez que salía el tema de Remus: tenía que arriesgarse. Pero, al igual que sucedía con Anne, Remus también prefería llevar las cosas a su manera y hacer lo más fácil.

**oOo**

Justo una semana después de la cena en casa de Anne, los seis amigos volvieron a verse en una reunión de la Orden del Fénix.

Dumbledore los había convocado a todos en el cuartel aquella tarde de miércoles porque ya habían conseguido los resultados de la investigación en casa de Arthur Flint. Pero lo cierto es que no eran tan alentadores como Sirius y Casey habían esperado.

- A ninguno de nosotros nos sorprende las tramas que se dan dentro del Ministerio, así que tampoco habría de sorprendernos que Arthur Flint haya escapado de la redada. – declaró Dumbledore en el salón principal del cuartel de la Orden.

- Pero ¡tenía que ser de improvisto! – exclamó Sirius, irritado.

- Y lo fue. Pero se ve que los Flint también tienen amigos en el ministerio. – refunfuñó Moody desde el fondo de la habitación. Él estaba especialmente enfadado porque había acompañado a los trabajadores de la oficina del ministerio que habían ido a revisar la casa del sospechoso.

Frank Longbottom hizo un gesto de asentimiento; él también había estado en aquella redada y no habían encontrado nada en el sótano.

- Genial, entonces no ha servido de nada irrumpir en la casa de la forma que lo hicimos. – se quejó Casey, que estaba enfadada por aquello y por haber tenido que sentarse al lado de Sirius. Era el problema de llegar de las últimas.

- Claro que sirve, Cassandra. Ahora sabemos a quien debemos tener más vigilado. – repuso Dumbledore con una sonrisa. – No debemos venirnos abajo por esto, tenemos que seguir con la vigilancia al resto de sospechosos y además seguir pendientes de los reportes de nuestros contactos. Lo que me recuerda la otra razón por la que os había llamado a todos.

Esa mañana uno de los contactos que la Orden tenía en las ciudades cercanas a Londres había informado de un pequeño ataque en una de las áreas mágicas que se ubicaba al sur, cerca de la estación de tren de Horley. Según el contacto, un grupo de cuatro encapuchados había entrado en la librería y había arrasado con casi todos los libros. Al parecer el dueño no había sufrido grandes daños, pero todo su material había desaparecido, ya fuera carbonizado o robado. Los atacantes no había destruido todos los libros, sino que se habían llevado consigo algunos ejemplares que el dueño no fue capaz de recordar.

- Esta vez no hay que lamentar daños humanos, pero estaréis todos de acuerdo en que si se han llevado esos libros es por alguna razón. – comentó el anciano mago al final, después de acabar el relato de los hechos.

- También se puede sacar otra conclusión de ese ataque. – intervino Marlene Mckinnon. – El último fue en la costa sur, cerca de Brighton y ahora ya están más cerca de Londres. Quizás se proponen llegar pronto aquí.

- No sería de extrañar, por algo Londres es el centro mágico del país. – terció Gideon Prewett. – Seguro que tienen pensado demostrar su poder aquí.

- Es posible. – respondió Dumbledore con gesto pensativo. – Tom siempre fue un chico muy inteligente y lo que más me preocupa ahora son esos libros... Serían una pista excelente para tener alguna idea de lo que planea hacer cuando llegue a Londres. Estoy más que seguro que esperará a dar el toque final aquí, a lo grande.

- Si el librero recordara algo... – murmuró Lily para sí.

- Me temo que la única forma de descubrir los libros que son sería que alguno de los atacantes nos lo contara. Y eso es imposible. – suspiró Dumbledore mirando a los chicos. – Al haber destruido el resto de los libros, el librero no puede hacer un recuento y averiguar cuáles han sido robados.

El mago no lo compartió con el resto de los miembros, pero pensó que la única forma de que ellos descubrieran qué libros habían sido robados era teniendo un infiltrado en las filas de Riddle. No obstante, era una tarea demasiado arriesgada y complicada y ninguno de los miembros de la Orden podría llevarla a cabo. No porque carecieran de valor, sino porque eran demasiado fieles a la causa y no pasarían desapercibidos. Además, ninguno de ellos tenían un nivel tan alto de occlumencia como para poder engañar a Voldemort.

- Tendremos que continuar con nuestros métodos para averiguar qué están tramando. – dijo al final.

La reunión se alargó una hora más entre planes, nuevas estrategias y vigilancias y otras operaciones que ya se estaban llevando a cabo.

**oOo**

Después de salir de la reunión, Sirius acompañó a Remus a su casa con la excusa de ir a hacerle una visita a la señora Lupin.

- Y ahora que ya has visto a mi madre, que me has ayudado con lo que me faltaba de tarea y que hemos comentado hasta el cansancio la reunión de la Orden ¿me vas a decir la verdadera razón de que estés aquí conmigo?

Los chicos estaban sentados en el sofá de la sala principal de la casa, con un par de cervezas de mantequilla sobre la mesa. Habían estado hablando desde hacía más de dos horas, habían cenado en la cocina con la madre de Remus que ya estaba mucho mejor y después habían vuelto al salón. Sirius no había dejado de sacar temas y temas de conversación, pero su amigo era muy listo, además de conocerlo muy bien y sabía que el chico estaba allí por algo más.

- No sé a qué te refieres. – esquivó Sirius cambiando de pronto el tono. – Quería ver cómo estaba tu madre y ya hemos aprovechado para charlar un rato. Si te molesta...

- Todo lo contrario, Canuto y lo sabes. – repuso Remus enarcando las cejas. – Pero tú estás raro y por alguna razón no lo has querido hablar con James, así que desembucha.

Sirius lo miró a los ojos con gesto interrogante pero no dijo nada.

- Que no vea a mis amigos a diario no significa que no siga en contacto con ellos. Cornamenta me mandó una lechuza ayer y me ha contado algo cuando nos hemos visto esta tarde.

- ¿Qué te ha dicho?

- Bueno, que llevas varios días como ido y que si alguien te pregunta algo, lo que sea, eres capaz de contestar con bastante mala idea. James cree que es por algo que te ha pasado con Casey, aunque ya le he dicho que a ella no le he visto ningún cambio. Incluso Lily nos ha asegurado que no le ha comentado nada. – respondió el licántropo adoptando de nuevo la pose de consejero que se le daba tan bien.

- ¿Entonces tú tampoco la has notado rara o diferente? – Sirius había dejado a un lado la irritación y el enfado, que acababa de sustituir por el desvelo que llevaba consigo desde que besara a Casey unos días atrás.

- Nada raro. Conmigo sigue comportándose igual, ya sabes que no suele hablar de ti o de vuestras tareas con la Orden cuando estamos en la escuela, así que no me ha resultado extraño que no lo hiciera. ¿Debería haberla notado rara por algo en especial?

- ¿Recuerdas esa conversación que tuvimos con James cuando vinisteis a atosigarme a preguntas sobre ella?

- Cuando admitiste que ella te gusta.

- Y sabes que soy demasiado impulsivo a veces y que no me paro a pensar las cosas antes de hacerlas.

- Me estás asustando Sirius. – el licántropo miraba a su amigo con los ojos entrecerrados y esperando escuchar cuál había sido su última estupidez con Casey.

- Tú no tendrás un giratiempo ¿verdad? – preguntó el moreno en voz baja.

- ¡Canuto! – le regañó su amigo porque se estaba yendo por las ramas.

- Hice la mayor estupidez que puedo recordar, porque me dejé llevar y ahora no sé cómo arreglarlo.

- Tan malo no habrá sido si Casey no ha dado señales de querer matarte. – terció Remus con diversión.

- Eso es lo terrible, que no ha dado señales ni de querer matarme ni de nada... Estoy esperando que estalle la tormenta. – murmuró el moreno.

- Por ahora ella sigue estando como siempre, no creo que vaya a estallar nada. – Remus intentaba quitarle importancia al asunto porque la inquietud de su amigo era bastante palpable. – A lo mejor estás exagerando.

- Oh, si hubieras visto la cara que puso después de besarla no dirías que exagero. – replicó Sirius con una ceja alzada y una media sonrisa. Aún tenía el sabor de los labios de ella en su boca.

- ¿La besaste! – exclamó el licántropo.

- Impaciente, impulsivo y estúpido... ya. – respondió Sirius recostándose en el sofá. – A veces me pegaría a mí mismo por ser así, pero es que... ¡no pude evitarlo, Remus! La tenía tan cerca, estábamos discutiendo por enésima vez, pero yo no podía escucharla porque era incapaz de dejar de mirar sus labios.

- Y te lanzaste. – acabó el chico de ojos dorados por él.

Sirius se quedó en silencio, con la sonrisa distraída que aparecía en su rostro cada vez que recordaba el momento. Suspiró y volvió a prestarle atención a su amigo.

- Pero no debí haberlo hecho.

- ¿Por qué? Te arriesgaste por lo que sientes, no hay nada malo en eso.

- ¿Por qué? – repitió el moreno alzando una ceja. – Porque Casey está volviendo a hacerme el vacío, a ver de qué me ha servido lanzarme y decirle que me gusta.

- ¿Se lo dijiste?

- Tenía que darle una explicación por el beso ¿no? Ella pensaba que lo había hecho sólo para que se callara pero... ya que había empezado, tenía que arriesgarlo todo. – Remus estaba en silencio, así que el moreno continuó hablando. – No me dijo nada después, aunque tampoco me quedé a esperar. Y desde entonces, cada vez que nos hemos visto me ha hecho el vacío, como en el colegio.

- Bueno, es normal ¿no? – dijo Remus al fin. – Casey no se lo esperaba y seguro que ahora está desconcertada. Creo que no deberías tenerle tanto miedo a su reacción y lo que deberías hacer es enfrentarla y hablar con ella.

- Hablar con ella... – repitió Sirius antes de beber un trago de cerveza. Se recostó de nuevo en el sofá y siguió hablando. – He intentado hablar con ella cada una de las veces que nos hemos visto, pero me ha esquivado de todas las maneras posibles. ¿No te he dicho que vuelvo a ser invisible para ella? Tú eres amigo de ella¿qué hago?

- Casey es muy parecida a ti en cierto modo, es igual de orgullosa y cabezota que tú y si ahora se ha empecinado en hacerte el vacío va a ser difícil sacarla de ahí. – contestó el licántropo con una mueca de disgusto. – Hablaré con ella, pero no te prometo que no se vaya a enfadar conmigo también.

- Pero seguro que su enfado contigo duraría poco.

- Difícil ¿eh? – Remus pasó su brazo por encima de los hombros de su amigo.

Sirius asintió en silencio. Ahora comprendía cómo se sentía su amigo ante el cambio de actitud de Anne. Quizás por eso había sentido que tenía que hablar con él primero antes que con James, porque Remus podría entenderlo mejor.

**oOo**

Hacía un poco de fresco, pero Lily se había empeñado en salir al jardín trasero de la casa y James iba con ella, aunque prefiriese quedarse dentro, cerca de la chimenea. Acababan de terminar de cenar en casa de él, con sus padres y Dorea les había preguntado por la boda. Lily tuvo que admitirle a sus futuros suegros que aún no habían decidido nada, ni la fecha, ni el lugar, ni siquiera quién sería la madrina. Y a partir de ahí, la conversación acabó derivando en música, menús y flores, temas que eran bastante poco interesantes tanto para James como para su padre. A Lily la agobiaban un poco, pero el tema de las flores sí había llamado su atención. Porque Dorea le estaba hablando de una flor en particular que a ella le encantaba y que, precisamente, tenía en el jardín de atrás.

Por eso a la pelirroja le habían entrado tantas ganas de salir afuera y verlas con sus propios ojos. Dorea le dijo que James sabía cuáles eran y que ella iría preparando el café mientras los dos salían al jardín.

- Son esas de ahí, las pequeñitas de color blanco que están junto a las rosas. – le indicó el chico.

Lily se agachó junto al parterre de flores que había a su izquierda.

- Son preciosas ¿no te parece?

James torció el gesto aprovechando que ella no podía verle y no contestó enseguida. A él le parecían muy bonitas todas las flores que su madre cultivaba allí, no le veía nada especial a las blancas. Pero como Lily parecía emocionada él se abstuvo de expresar sus verdaderos pensamientos y le siguió la corriente a su novia.

- James ¿a ti que te parecería si nos casáramos en un jardín? – le preguntó la chica de repente, pillándole descuidado.

- Eh...

- Sé que aún no hemos decidido nada pero he estado pensando. – prosiguió Lily, que se había levantado y estaba caminando hacia el chico. – ¿Recuerdas cuando paseamos el otro día por el parque de Saint James?

- Sí, me acuerdo.

- A pesar de que todo el mundo dice que el parque más bonito de Londres es Hyde Park, a mí desde siempre me ha gustado más pasear por Saint James.

- Tiene un nombre encantador, desde luego. – la cortó James con arrogancia.

Ella le dio un golpecito en el brazo y continuó hablando.

- Y he visto varias bodas allí, en la zona donde suelen celebrar conciertos y cosas así antes del puente. ¿Sabes dónde te digo?

- ¿Te gustaría que nos casáramos allí? – James tomó suavemente a su novia de la cintura y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Ella sonrió risueña y le devolvió el beso, pero en los labios.

- Ahora sólo nos falta la fecha, señorita Evans. – susurró el moreno apretando el abrazo.

- ¿Te gusta Saint James? Si prefieres otro sitio...

- Me va a gustar dondequiera que tú estés. – cortó James con una sonrisa llena de ternura. – Y además el parque es precioso.

Ambos habían olvidado ya si hacía o no frío en el jardín, porque estaban tan estrechamente abrazados que entre ellos no pasaba nada de brisa. Lily apoyó su cabeza sobre el pecho de su novio y suspiró.

- James.

- ¿Sí?

Estaban hablando en voz muy bajita, casi en susurros.

- Quiero casarme ya ¿por qué no buscamos un cura?

La chica estaba hablando medio en broma medio en serio, por eso a él se le escapó una sonrisa.

- No creo que Saint James vaya a estar listo para nosotros a esta hora.

- Te quiero mucho. – susurró la chica abrazándose un poco más a él.

- Y yo a ti, preciosa. – James suspiró también y le dio un beso en el pelo.

- Saint James estará listo para cuando acabemos las clases. – dijo el moreno un momento más tarde.

- Pero no quiero esperar a julio... y acabamos las clases casi a final de junio. – le recordó Lily con tristeza.

- Encontraremos un día, sólo para nosotros. Te lo prometo.

La chica alzó la cabeza, se soltó de la cintura de James para poner sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él. Le dedicó una sonrisa llena de amor sólo para él y luego se acercó para besarle.

Pasó cierto tiempo hasta que ambos volvieron adentro y les comunicaron a Charlus y Dorea que habían decidido casarse en el parque de Saint James, el último sábado de junio.

**oOo**

- ¿Necesitas más patatas?

- No, creo que con esto tendremos suficiente para todos.

Lily estaba en la cocina de la casa de su novio, ayudando a su futura suegra a preparar el almuerzo de aquel sábado. Como cada fin de semana, los chicos aprovechaban para comer juntos con sus padres y ese sábado tocaba en casa de los Potter. La chica observaba con suspicacia la cantidad de comida que Dorea estaba preparando.

- Sé que James come bastante pero ¿no es eso demasiada comida? – Lily se asomó a una olla que se estaba removiendo sola.

- ¿Demasiado, querida? – se sorprendió Dorea, mientras buscaba unos platos. – Es la cantidad apropiada para ocho personas.

- ¿Ocho? – repitió la pelirroja extrañada.

- Mamá, aquí tienes las especias que me pediste.

James acababa de entrar en la cocina con un pequeño botecito en la mano. Después de entregarle las especias a su madre se acercó a su novia y le dio un ligero beso como saludo. Ella lo miraba con una ceja alzada.

- ¿Tengo algo en la cara? – dijo el muchacho con una sonrisa mientras se palpaba el rostro.

- Cariño, creo que Lily no esperaba tanta gente para el almuerzo de hoy. – explicó la señora Potter con naturalidad. – Normalmente no somos ocho los sábados.

- ¿Ocho? – se extrañó el chico también, que volvió la vista hacia su madre.

Pero Dorea no estaba pendiente de si la miraban o no, ella seguía con la comida mientras hablaba.

- Claro¿has olvidado que invitaste a Anne y a Casey?

- No, claro que no lo he olvidado. – respondió James aún con el mismo gesto de extrañeza. – Pero con ellas sólo seríamos seis.

Lily miró a su novio con una pregunta clara en los ojos, pero él pareció no darse cuenta. La señora Potter continuaba hablando.

- Si le sumas a Sirius, que casi siempre se apunta, y a Remus, que lo ha invitado Lily... pues ya somos ocho.

James se volvió hacia su novia y la miró interrogante.

- Pensé que le vendría bien, después de todo lo que hablamos el otro día y lo de su madre, que lo ha tenido tan preocupado... – aclaró la pelirroja encogiéndose de hombros. - ¿Y las chicas?

- Después de vuestra pequeña discusión pensé que estaría bien que hablarais tranquilamente y en un terreno neutral.

- Pues ahora se nos han juntado todos. – Lily se mordió el labio inferior y en su rostro apareció una mueca de preocupación. – No creo que ver a Anne sea lo mejor para Remus ahora.

- Totalmente de acuerdo. – coincidió el chico poniendo cara de circunstancias. – Y como venga Sirius tendremos casi todas las papeletas para ver una de sus discusiones con Casey.

- Eso os pasa por no consultaros entre vosotros. Pero bueno, podéis aprovechar para avisarles de la boda ¿no? – intervino la señora Potter. – Vamos, ya ni os preocupéis, en pocos minutos van a estar todos aquí.

- Genial. – resoplaron los novios al mismo tiempo.

Después de cómo habían ido casi todas las cenas y almuerzos que habían hecho los seis juntos, las probabilidades de que aquella vez no saliera bien eran demasiado elevadas. Pero ninguno de los dos tuvo el tiempo suficiente para pensar en una idea porque el timbre de la puerta sonó al cabo de unos minutos.

James se adelantó a su novia y salió de la cocina para ir a abrir la puerta principal de la casa.

- ... ya te lo he dicho: para mí Black no existe, así que no pasó nada porque simplemente él no existe.

- Venga, Casey no seas tan cabezota ¿quieres?

Remus y la chica se habían encontrado a pocos metros de la casa de James y habían entrado juntos. Él había aprovechado para intentar hacerla entrar en razón una vez más y ahí estaban, dando vueltas de nuevo a los mismos comentarios. Sólo que en esa ocasión tenían un espectador más, que los miraba a ambos con una cara de absoluta incomprensión.

James había abierto la puerta y se había quedado con el saludo en los labios, porque sus dos amigos habían cruzado el umbral hablando entre ellos, más bien casi discutiendo, y ninguno se había molestado en decir "hola". Él se quedó en la misma posición, aún con el pomo de la puerta cogido y mirando a sus amigos esperando por una explicación. Remus resopló de nuevo y dirigió su mirada a James. Se encogió de hombros y rodó los ojos después de señalar a Casey con un movimiento de cabeza. El moreno esbozó una sonrisa divertida, cerró la puerta y siguió a sus amigos hacia el salón.

- Es tu amigo, eso puedo comprenderlo y hasta soportarlo. – continuó la chica con su retahíla mientras se quitaba el abrigo. – Pero te lo repito una vez más, no me pidas que crea a Sirius Black en esto porque después de todo lo que le he visto hacer me resulta imposible. Ni puedo ni quiero, Remus. Así que deja ya de intentar interceder por él porque lo único que vas a conseguir es que me enfade contigo y te aseguro que no quiero hacerlo.

- ¿De qué va esto? – le preguntó James al licántropo en voz baja mientras ambos observaban a la chica quitarse el abrigo y dejarlo sobre un perchero.

- Espera un momento y ahora te cuento. – contestó antes de volver al ataque con su compañera de clases y amiga. – Yo tampoco me quiero enfadar contigo, pero es lo que vas a conseguir si sigues con esta posición tan infantil, Casey. ¿No confías en mí¿Crees que seguiría repitiéndote lo mismo una y otra vez si fuera una de sus bromas?

Casey soltó un gruñido como única respuesta.

- Todos maduramos alguna vez. Que Sirius haya tardado un poco más que tú no significa que no sea real. – Remus estaba molesto con ella y por eso su voz sonó un tanto más fría de lo normal. Él se creía paciente, pero en aquel momento pensaba que su paciencia se iría al traste con la cabezonería de la chica. ¿Cómo la hacía entender que Sirius había sido sincero si ella se cerraba en banda y seguía viendo las cosas como si estuviera en séptimo curso?

La chica desapareció tras la puerta de la cocina y los chicos pudieron oírla hablar con Lily y con la señora Potter. Fue el momento que James aprovechó para que Remus le contara de qué iba todo aquello. Los dos amigos estaban sentados en un sofá del salón cuando volvió a sonar el timbre.

- Deja, ya voy yo. – le indicó James a su padre, que venía acercándose. – Como sea Sirius se va a ganar una colleja por no decirme nada. – murmuró molesto.

Sin embargo, cuando el chico abrió la puerta no se encontró con su amigo sino con Anne. Saludó a la morena, la hizo pasar y le sugirió que fuera con Lily a la cocina con toda la sutileza que fue capaz. Pero el chico sabía muy bien que todo intento que hiciera por no dejar que Remus supiera que la chica estaba ahí también iba a ser en vano, puesto que en pocos minutos empezarían a comer.

A una llamada de Dorea, todos se fueron dirigiendo al comedor. Las chicas con gesto más relajado, después de haber tenido unos pocos minutos para hablar entre ellas. Ni a Lily ni a Casey les hacía demasiada gracia que Anne quisiese continuar su relación con Eric, pero habían terminado por aceptarlo. La morena les había pedido que no se volvieran a enfadar por eso, porque ellas eran muy importantes en su vida y ella sólo quería su apoyo, no les estaba pidiendo permiso. Así que las tres estaban ya más tranquilas, la pelea entre ellas había terminado... No como Lily o Casey habrían esperado, pero había terminado.

No obstante, y a pesar de estar contenta por haber arreglado las cosas con sus amigas, a Anne se le cambió completamente la cara al ver que Remus estaba sentado a la mesa, al lado de James. El chico de ojos dorados la saludó con una leve sonrisa que ella se esforzó en no contestar. Lo de actuar fríamente con él no le había dado demasiados resultados porque él había vuelto a ser "amable" con ella. ¿Iba a tener que actuar como Casey hacía con Sirius? Se preguntó la morena al tiempo que se sentaba frente al asiento vacío que quedaba al lado de James.

Lily se había sentado frente a su novio y desde que había llegado a la habitación no había dejado de observar a Remus. La charla que habían mantenido días atrás había cambiado muchas percepciones que ella tenía del chico y ahora le preocupaba un poco cómo podía afectarle la actitud de Anne. ¡Cómo se arrepentía ahora de haberle insistido a su amiga para que saliese con Eric!

Mientras tanto, Casey permanecía un poco ajena a sus amigos. Se había sentado rápidamente frente al licántropo, como si temiera que alguien pudiera robarle el sitio. Miraba continuamente hacia la puerta de la habitación, con la impresión de que Sirius no tardaría en aparecer por allí. Él siempre estaba en casa de James y seguro que no se perdía un almuerzo como aquel. Pero Sirius no llegaba y la señora Potter ya había empezado a servir la comida. Casey respiró aliviada y se dispuso a intervenir en la conversación que estaba teniendo lugar en la mesa. Sin Sirius allí todo iba a ser mucho más fácil. Era increíblemente complicado hacerle el vacío a una persona como él... sobre todo si una parte de ti está empeñada en observarlo todo el tiempo.

- Aún está en periodo de prueba, pero Golsdawn es bastante positivo. – Remus hablaba con una chispa de esperanza. El día anterior el profesor lo había mandado llamar para comentarle sobre una poción en la que estaba trabajando un viejo conocido suyo.

El nombre provisional era "matalobos" y al chico se le iluminó la cara cuando su profesor le explicó lo que la poción podría conseguir si superaba todas las pruebas. Con una copa de ella durante la mañana que precedía a la noche de luna llena, los licántropos se convertían en criaturas inofensivas. Seguían convirtiéndose en lobos al anochecer ya que eso era imposible de evitar, pero la poción ataba todo resquicio de violencia y agresividad, de modo que la persona en cuestión podía transformarse en un tranquilo lobo hasta que llegara la mañana.

Cuando Remus lo comentó en la mesa, todos se mostraron muy contentos por él, especialmente James que conocía muy bien lo que su amigo sufría cada noche de luna llena. Anne también sonrió feliz, porque lo sentía de verdad y porque veía aquella felicidad en la cara del chico que le era imposible no contagiarse de ella.

Estuvieron hablando de la poción bastante tiempo; una conversación que acabó derivando en los estudios de los chicos. Anne le estaba comentando al señor Potter sobre sus clases en la universidad muggle cuando el timbre volvió a sonar. James casi saltó de su asiento para ser él quien abriese la puerta. Mientras él iba, el resto de comensales siguió con sus conversaciones, que quedaron olvidadas al aparecer Sirius por la puerta.

- Siento el retraso. Me puse a practicar algunos hechizos para la academia y se me pasó el tiempo. – se disculpó el chico con una sonrisa. Se sentó al otro lado de James y se frotó la nuca, que aún le picaba por el coscorrón que su amigo le había propinado nada más abrirle la puerta.

- Hay comida de sobra, cariño. – dijo Dorea acercándole un plato.

Anne miró al chico comer y luego miró a Casey de reojo. ¿Por qué su amiga no había hecho el típico comentario cuando él había llegado¿Por qué él ni siquiera se había molestado en saludarla como había hecho con los demás? Miró a Lily y ésta se encogió de hombros. Ella tampoco sabía nada.

- Es genial que estéis todos aquí, así nos ahorramos algunas lechuzas. – comentó James poco después de la llegada de su amigo. Todos se habían quedado tan en silencio que le pareció el momento perfecto para anunciar lo de la boda. - ¿Se lo decimos, Lily?

Ella sonrió abiertamente, sabiendo que todas las miradas estaban ahora puestas sobre los dos.

- ¿Habéis elegido la fecha? – se aventuró Casey con emoción.

- El último sábado de junio, en el parque de Saint James. – comunicó la pelirroja con satisfacción.

- ¿En Saint James? Eso es genial… es un sitio precioso. – dijo Anne abrazándose a su amiga. – Es perfecto.

Por un momento el comedor se llenó de felicitaciones y de comentarios acerca del lugar donde tendría lugar la ceremonia. Todos estaban de acuerdo en que era el sitio idóneo para una boda, el sitio perfecto para James y Lily. Todos estaban felices y sonrientes hasta que Lily sacó a colación el tema de los padrinos.

- Ya he decidido quién quiero que sea mi madrina. – informó la pelirroja mirando especialmente a sus amigas. – Me ha costado lo mío elegir a una de las dos, sobre todo después de vuestros razonamientos. – esto último lo dijo dirigiéndose a las chicas con cierto resentimiento.

Sirius miraba expectante a la pelirroja y deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que no hubiera elegido a Casey. Y la castaña a su vez deseaba lo mismo.

Lily se hizo de rogar un poco mientras miraba detenidamente a sus amigas y a Sirius, que tenía una cara de lo más extraña. James llamó su atención y con un gesto le insinuó que no los hiciera esperar más. Él estaba sonriendo misteriosamente y no sólo porque ya sabía quién sería la elegida. Miró a Sirius a su lado y sonrió aún más.

- No voy a aceptar un no como respuesta, porque quiero que sea una de vosotras. – comenzó Lily dirigiéndose a sus amigas. Se volvió hacia su derecha y pidió, con el mejor gesto de inocencia que fue capaz de mostrar. – Casey, por favor, no me digas que no.

* * *

_N/A: Espero que no os haya decepcionado mucho el cap... sé que seguramente esperábais otra reacción después de cómo se quedó el final del cap anterior.. Pero me ha parecido lo más lógico que las cosas no sean tan fáciles de arreglar ;p _

_Hay tantas cosas que podría deciros de este cap que no me decido por ninguna... así que prefiero que me lo digais en los rr's. Aunque sí me interesa saber qué opináis de la "relación" entre Remus y Evelyn..._

_Muchas gracias por adelantado por los rr's :) Son un gran aliciente para seguir escribiendo!_

_Hasta el próximo,_

_Nasirid_


	12. ¿Imaginación o realidad?

**Disclaimer: **_Todos los personajes y lugares que aparecen en el fic pertenecen a J.K. Rowling; a excepción de Cassandra Nayron, Anne Sullivan, Eric Misdet, Evelyn Grams, Catherin, Miranda Lupin y todo lo relacionado con la Fundación Seward._

_Siento mucho, muchísimo el retraso... espero que no me matéis mucho pero si alguien tiene la culpa es la uni. Es mi último año de carrera y espero que comprendáis todo lo que significa eso, así que si tardo un poco más en actualizar no me lo tengáis en cuenta... Como recompensa a la espera viene este cap... ningún comentario más, espero vuestros rr's con muchas ganas! (Por cierto, que en el cap anterior tuve problemas con ff y al parecer no podíais dejar rr... espero que esa sea la razón de que fuera el cap donde menos rr hubo jeje). _

_Disfrutad! Espero que te guste socia! ;p_

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Capítulo 12¿Imaginación o realidad?**

Tras varios intentos, Casey acabó por darse por vencida y tuvo que aceptar ser la madrina en la boda de su amiga. Una noticia que le agradaba tanto como a Sirius, es decir, muy poco. No es que no quisiera ser la madrina, sino que no quería serlo con Sirius como padrino. Él era el único problema allí. Y sin embargo, la castaña se vio sumergida en aquella nueva situación, con el chico Black como compañero... otra vez.

Sirius también puso mala cara al escuchar la noticia, porque tal y como Casey se comportaba en aquel momento con él, lo iban a pasar bastante mal para ayudar a organizar la boda. Más que nada porque era una de esas situaciones en las que no se podía pasar sin hablarse el uno al otro y con las ganas que la chica tenía de hablarle a él... Pero Sirius se conformó, no le quedaba otro remedio e intentó verle el lado positivo. Casey se vería obligada a hablarle, oportunidad que él podría aprovechar para hablar con ella de lo que había pasado entre los dos. Quizás conseguía que ella volviera a tratarle como siempre... Y, desde luego, él no se iba a quejar por tener que verla cada día. Después de un rato pensando, Sirius acabó sonriendo. Había llegado a la conclusión de que tal vez la idea de Casey como madrina no fuera a ser tan mala.

Y aunque la boda era un tema del que podían estar hablando por horas, la conversación se desvió en un momento y de pronto estaban hablando otra vez de la escuela.

Casey le estaba comentando al señor Potter acerca de sus compañeros en la Fundación Seward cuando a la chica se le ocurrió una idea. Recordó la imagen de Evelyn acariciando sutilmente a Remus unos días antes y luego miró al chico, que estaba sentado frente a ella. Remus la observó con una ceja alzada, esperando que ella le dijera algo, pero la chica sólo sonrió de forma inocente y volvió a su conversación con el padre de James. Al licántropo no le convenció aquel gesto, pero James reclamó su atención de nuevo y dejó de pensar en ello.

- ... ¿verdad, Remus? – preguntó Casey unos minutos después, dirigiéndose a su amigo con una sonrisa jovial.

- No te he escuchado ¿qué decías?

La pregunta de la chica había llamado la atención de todos en la mesa y ahora todos los ojos estaban fijos en el licántropo.

- Le estaba comentando a Charlus que en la escuela no todos tenemos la misma edad ni todos venimos de Hogwarts. – repitió la chica mirando de reojo a Anne. – Sin ir más lejos, en nuestra clase hay una chica que es un año más mayor y que viene de Bélgica o Francia, no estoy muy segura. Se llama Evelyn y es una chica encantadora ¿verdad, Remus?

James, Sirius y Lily sonrieron con disimulo. Anne simplemente se había quedado estática.

- Sí, Evelyn es una chica encantadora. – respondió el licántropo con recelo. Estaba viendo venir a su amiga y no estaba muy seguro de si quería tener una conversación como aquella en aquel preciso momento.

- Es muy amiga de Remus. – le contó Casey a los demás, aún con la misma sonrisa en el rostro. – Yo creo que no le caigo tan bien como él porque a mí casi ni me habla, ni tampoco me ha invitado al teatro muggle... pero es simpática ¿verdad, Remus? – se dirigió a su amigo con rin tintín.

El chico sonrió forzadamente y si las miradas matasen, Casey estaría en aquel momento en coma profundo por lo menos. Le hizo un gesto con los ojos a la chica para que no dijera nada más, pero ella sólo siguió sonriendo.

James le dio un golpecito en el hombro a su amigo.

- Así que teatro muggle... – le dijo con picardía.

- No nos habías contado nada de Evelyn, Lunático. – intervino Sirius con el mismo tono que James.

El licántropo se sintió muy incómodo y empezó a pensar a cuál de sus amigos mataría primero. Pero más incómoda se estaba sintiendo Anne, que veía como todos reían con la situación mientras que a ella le era imposible mover cualquier músculo de la cara. Había oído hablar de Evelyn vagamente, pero nunca la había relacionado de aquella forma con Remus. El que él se pusiera nervioso y no fuera capaz de desmentir lo que todos estaban imaginando sólo incrementaba el malestar de la chica. Remus no era de los que se ponían nerviosos por nada ni por nadie que no le importara aunque fuera un poco, así que Anne tuvo que admitirse que esa chica, Evelyn, sí era especial para él de algún modo.

Casey y Lily estaban muy pendientes de su amiga, aunque los demás no lo notaran. Las dos sabían que el comentario de la castaña había funcionado y que Anne se había quedado pensando... Pero no habían tenido en cuenta la posibilidad de que aquello no le sirviera a su amiga como empujón, sino más bien como confirmación de que entre ella y Remus jamás pasaría nada.

Porque era lo que Anne estaba pensando realmente cuando el chico se decidió a mirarla y a sonreírle con aquella media sonrisa que escondía la culpa de que todo aquello era verdad, de que a él Evelyn sí le importaba. Anne desvió la mirada todo lo disimuladamente que fue capaz y se tragó el suspiro triste que peleaba por salir. Remus nunca la querría más allá de la amistad... quedaba tan claro en aquel momento como el hecho de que Eric era el único capaz de ayudarla. Ahora sí tenía una buena razón para no terminar su relación.

La morena estaba deseando salir de allí y vio el cielo abierto cuando Dorea apareció de la cocina con un pergamino para ella.

- Lo acaba de dejar una lechuza para ti, Anne.

La chica le dio las gracias al tiempo que tomaba la carta y la abría con rapidez. Lily se acercó a su amiga para leer por encima de su hombro y torció el gesto nada más ver quién firmaba.

- Eric acaba de conseguir unas entradas geniales para el teatro y la obra empieza en media hora, así que tengo que irme. – comunicó la chica con una sonrisa.

Todos pensaron que estaba contenta por ver a su novio, pero nada más lejos de la realidad. Si Anne sonreía era por salir de allí y no tener que oír más los comentarios de los chicos, que seguían pinchando a Remus para que contara más cosas sobre Evelyn.

- Muchas gracias por el almuerzo Dorea, ha sido delicioso. Nos vemos pronto. – se despidió poco antes de desaparecer por la puerta de la habitación.

Remus siguió con la mirada a la chica desde que se había levantado de la mesa y no apartó sus ojos de la puerta hasta que se oyó el sonido de la puerta principal al cerrarse. Cuando volvió a su posición original se percató de que todos le estaban mirando con diferentes gestos; los señores Potter con curiosidad y los demás con suspicacia. Él sonrió como si nada hubiera pasado.

- ¿Qué me decías Lily? – dijo el licántropo después de ver que nadie estaba por la labor de volver a iniciar la conversación.

James, Sirius y Lily ya sabían de los sentimientos de su amigo por Anne y para Casey tampoco era un misterio que había algo extraño en él. Pero ninguno lo pensó en voz alta y Remus lo agradeció participando más en la conversación.

Después del café el chico de ojos dorados también se disculpó y se marchó, alegando que había quedado con Evelyn para ir al cine. El comedor se llenó de risitas cómplices que incomodaron al chico hasta que dejó de oírlas una vez fuera de la casa.

Dorea y Charlus también se acabaron retirando, con la excusa de dejar a los novios y a los padrinos hablar tranquilamente. Tenían mucho que organizar todavía.

**oOo**

Eric había notado desde el primer momento que Anne no estaba completamente con él en el teatro. La chica se había pasado toda la obra en silencio y con una mirada ausente que su novio no le había visto antes. Él recordó que ella le había mencionado que había tenido una discusión con las chicas y pensó que su estado se debería a eso con toda seguridad. Por eso no le dio demasiada importancia y estuvo más pendiente de lo que sucedía sobre el escenario que a su lado.

Pero Anne no estaba distraída por la discusión que ya habían arreglado, sino por la imagen de Remus saliendo de aquel mismo teatro, con la chica que había visto una sola vez en la biblioteca de la Fundación agarrada al brazo de él. No se podía quitar esa visión de la cabeza y eso le crispaba los nervios. Se dijo más de una vez que ella estaba con su novio, que debía pensar en él y no en Remus...pero su imaginación seguía jugándole malas pasadas.

No estaba de ánimos para salir y no lo hubiera hecho si Eric no le hubiera repetido hasta la saciedad lo difícil que había sido conseguir aquellas entradas... Y después del teatro, el chico había insistido en invitarla a tomar un café y ella no había podido negarse. Después de todo ya no trabajaba en el ministerio y sólo veía a Eric en los fines de semana y algunas tardes entre semana. Así que fueron a una cafetería del centro y pasaron un par de horas hablando. O más bien Eric habló, porque Anne se limitaba a escucharle, hacer gestos de vez en cuando y decir algún que otro monosílabo.

Cuando el chico por fin aceptó la petición de ella para que la acompañara a casa, pagó la cuenta y salieron de la cafetería. Caminaron en silencio algún tiempo, con las manos cogidas en un gesto de rutina hasta que llegaran a la casa de la chica. De vez en cuando él comentaba algo y ella respondía vagamente, pero nada más. Hasta que al chico le llamó la atención una pareja que venía caminando en dirección contraria a la de ellos por la acera de enfrente.

Eric sonrió antes de dirigir a su novia al paso de peatones más cercanos. Anne no se percató de nada ya que se dejaba dirigir por su novio mientras ella pensaba y pensaba. Por esa razón se sorprendió mucho cuando Eric se volvió de pronto para hablarle en tono confidente.

- No sabía que Lupin tenía novia. Ya podía haberla traído a la cena ¿no crees?

Inmediatamente Anne dirigió su mirada hacia dónde lo hacía su novio y lo que vio no le gustó en absoluto. A unos metros de ellos venía Remus riéndose con una chica de pelo largo cogida a su brazo, una chica que a Anne le resultó terriblemente familiar. Era Evelyn. Eric miró a su chica interrogante, al ver que ella no decía nada. Ella lo miró también y abrió la boca.

- Es que no son novios. – pensó en decir con firmeza. Pero se dio cuenta que ella no sabía a ciencia cierta si Remus estaba saliendo con Evelyn o no... así que se quedó callada con una sonrisa forzada y encogiéndose de hombros. Aquella incertidumbre le provocó un pinchazo en el estómago y entonces apeló en silencio a la poca simpatía que Eric parecía tener con Remus para que pasaran de largo o, a lo sumo, con un rápido saludo.

Pero Eric estaba tan contento de pensar que Lupin tenía novia que decidió que no había por qué ser maleducado con él y tironeó de la mano de su novia para que se acercaran a ellos.

El licántropo los había visto bastante antes, pero le sorprendió el hecho de que fuera Eric quien se acercaba a ellos tan sonriente. Anne, sin embargo estaba mirando hacia un punto que estaba por detrás de Evelyn mientras se acercaban.

- ¡Vaya Lupin! Qué enorme coincidencia encontrarnos por aquí, con lo grande que es Londres. – lo saludó Eric estrechando la mano del licántropo.

- Hola. – musitó Anne mirando no muy disimuladamente hacia otro lado.

En cuanto se quedaron parados ella soltó la mano de Eric como si quemara, aunque el chico pareció no notarlo. Remus sí que lo hizo, sobre todo al ver la fugaz mirada que Anne había lanzado a las manos que Evelyn tenía aún sobre su brazo.

- Soy Eric Misdet, un placer. – saludó el chico a Evelyn, dándole un beso en la mano que ella le tendía. – Soy el novio de Anne, supongo que a ella ya la conoces.

La morena miró a Evelyn al escuchar su nombre y la saludó con una sonrisa fría.

- Sí, la recuerdo. – contestó Evelyn con dulzura mientras correspondía más cálidamente a la sonrisa de la chica. – Es amiga de los chicos, alguna vez nos hemos visto en la Fundación.

- Ella es Evelyn Grams. Es ... – empezó Remus con incomodidad, pero la chica no le dejó terminar.

- Estudiamos juntos en Seward. – finalizó ella con la misma sonrisa dulce con la que había saludado a Anne. – Tú... trabajas en el Ministerio ¿verdad?

Anne definitivamente dejó de prestar atención a la conversación y se esforzó por interesarse en los coches que pasaban cerca. No le apetecía ver cómo Evelyn y Eric hablaban de las veces que se habían visto en el ministerio y mucho menos le interesaba ver la forma en que Remus estaba mirando a la chica, que tenía aún una de sus manos en el brazo de él. Quería irse de allí lo más pronto posible, pero sus esperanzas volaron al escuchar que Eric les estaba hablando a los otros dos de la obra que acababan de ver y que, casualmente, Remus y Evelyn habían visto pocos días antes.

Pasaron largos minutos mientras ella observaba los coches sin ningún interés, pensando en la empalagosa dulzura de Evelyn y en lo raro que se le hacía que Eric, de la nada, pareciese llevarse tan bien con Remus. Ni siquiera le molestó que Eric la disculpara con los otros alegando que estaba muy cansada, simplemente se volvió de nuevo a ellos y les ofreció una lacónica sonrisa a modo de disculpa. Pensó en pedirle a Eric que se fueran ya a casa, pero se cruzó antes con la mirada de Remus y no fue capaz de evadirla.

La estaba mirando fijamente, sin ningún sentimiento aparente y sin importarle que no estuvieran solos. Mientras, Eric y Evelyn seguían comentando la obra de fondo. Anne quiso bajar la mirada pero le fue imposible, era como si los ojos dorados del chico la tuvieran atrapada. Pero no entendió lo que él quería decirle, si es que quería hacerlo, porque la mirada de Remus sólo le transmitía una intensidad que ella no acertaba a relacionar con nada.

Y él la siguió mirando incluso cuando Eric la tomó de nuevo de la mano para marcharse y los dos siguieron su camino. Anne se volvió un instante, aún sintiendo los ojos dorados en su nuca, pero cuando lo hizo Remus ya volvía estar caminando junto a Evelyn. Volvió su vista hacia delante y se agarró al brazo de su novio sin saber muy bien por qué y suspiró mientras el chico le comentaba maravillas sobre lo bien que le había caído la supuesta novia de Remus.

En ese momento el licántropo se había vuelto y sonreía con melancolía y tristeza al ver cómo la chica de la que estaba enamorado se alejaba de él con otro. Ella no era para él, tenía que empezar a aceptarlo.

Evelyn observó a su acompañante antes de decir nada. Él seguramente no se había dado cuenta que ella había notado las miradas que le había dirigido a Anne, pero Evelyn lo había visto todo. Y prefirió no comentarlo, porque sospechaba algunas cosas y no le gustaban.

- Anne me cae bien, parece muy simpática aunque hoy no lo haya parecido. – le comentó ella al final, mientras seguían caminando. - ¿Eric y ella llevan mucho tiempo juntos?

- Creo que desde después de Navidad, no estoy muy seguro. – respondió el chico evasivamente. Quería cambiar el tema ya. - ¿Sabes? Creo que prefiero el teatro al cine muggle.

- El teatro es más interesante, sí. – dijo ella escuetamente. – Es que Eric no sé, no me termina de caer bien... No me preguntes por qué, sólo he notado algo en él que no me gusta.

El licántropo no contestó a aquello y permaneció en silencio, recordando la conversación que Anne y Lily habían mantenido antes de la cena de Navidad en casa de James.

" _- ... no lo ocultes esta vez y arriésgate, Anne. – continuó la voz de Lily, sacando al chico de sus pensamientos. – Porque una vez no haya salido bien no significa que todo el tiempo vaya a pasar igual._

_- ¿Tú crees? _

_- No pierdes nada por intentarlo. – insistió la pelirroja. – Y esta vez tienes la ventaja de saber que no le eres indiferente. – añadió con picardía._

_Anne miró a su amiga y esbozó una tímida sonrisa."_

Después de acompañar a Evelyn hasta su casa, Remus pudo pensar con tranquilidad en aquella conversación. De ella había deducido que Anne se había enamorado antes y que no había sido una buena experiencia. Él se había preguntado cuándo había pasado aquello si hacía tan poco que habían salido del colegio, pero en aquel momento no le dio la importancia que le estaba dando ahora. Ahora lo pensó mejor y llegó a una conclusión.

Era más probable que Anne se hubiera enamorado mientras estaban todavía en el colegio que en los pocos meses que transcurrieron desde que salieron de allí hasta la Navidad. Así que seguramente aquel chico debía estar en Hogwarts a la misma vez que ellos. Pero había tantos chicos en el colegio y Remus nunca se había fijado mucho en quién se llevaba bien o no con Anne.

Iba a ser difícil, pero estaba dispuesto a averiguar quién era.

**oOo**

- Entonces ¿mejor carne que pescado? - preguntó Lily haciendo anotaciones en una libretita.

- Definitivamente yo comeré más si hay carne. – murmuró Sirius con diversión al otro lado de la mesa.

Estaban todavía en la casa de James, sentados en la mesa del comedor mientras ayudaban con los preparativos de la boda. Ya habían decidido que la fiesta después de la ceremonia la celebrarían en el jardín trasero de la casa, tal y como Dorea les había sugerido. Era un lugar que a Lily le gustaba mucho y además allí tendrían la privacidad necesaria para los magos que difícilmente encontrarían en cualquier restaurante muggle.

- Habrá que contratar un catering o algo así ¿no? – Casey estaba sentada al lado de Sirius para su mala suerte, pero no le dirigía la palabra a él en ningún momento.

- Yo había pensado en el restaurante ese que tanto te gusta Lily, el de la calle que hay cerca de la estación. – comentó James mirando a su chica, que asintió convencida. – No sé si harán cosas por encargo, pero mamá y papá llevan años yendo allí, así que son amigos de los dueños. Seguro que ellos pueden ayudarnos con eso.

- Vale, me encanta la idea. – convino la pelirroja con una sonrisa. – Pondré entonces el menú en la lista de cosas casi listas.

- ¿Cuántas listas hay? – inquirió Sirius arqueando una ceja. – Digo, sólo por curiosidad.

- No hay tantas. – se quejó la pelirroja mirándole con el ceño fruncido.

El chico sonrió haciéndose el convencido, pero James se había inclinado hacia atrás y le estaba haciendo gestos desde una posición en que Lily no podía verlo. Movió las manos dándole a entender a Sirius que había demasiadas listas. Los dos rieron por lo bajo mientras la pelirroja seguía atareada con su libreta y Casey los miraba con reprobación.

- Vosotros os vais a encargar de las flores. – anunció Lily un instante después. – A Casey le gustan mucho y sabe bien cuáles me gustarían a mí. Y como a James todas le parecen iguales y yo ya tengo demasiado de qué preocuparme, va a ser un buen entretenimiento para los dos.

- Black sólo me va a estorbar, mejor me ocupo yo sola. – se apresuró a indicar Casey hablando como si Sirius no estuviera allí a su lado.

Él la miró muy molesto y se cruzó de brazos sin replicar nada. A él las flores tampoco le iban mucho, pero si a ella le molestaba su compañía a él sí que le agradaba la idea de pasar tardes y tardes observando a la chica mientras ella elegía flores.

- Sirius no estorba. – contestó Lily pacientemente.

- A veces es un poco incordio, pero no estorba. – añadió James con burla, ganándose un pisotón de su amigo.

- ¿No prefieres venir conmigo a lo de las flores y que James y Sirius se encarguen de cualquier otra de las mil cosas que hay que hacer?

- No te molestes Casey, pero prefiero que vayas tú con Sirius y yo con James. – declaró Lily con diversión. James le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla y sonrió complacido.

Casey resopló, se cruzó de brazos pero no pudo negarse. Como Lily empezara a fastidiar mucho con los deberes de "padrinos" iba a empezar a enfadarse, y mucho, con su amiga.

- Si quieres nosotros podemos ir a Saint James mientras ellos miran lo de las flores ¿no? – James se centró de nuevo en lo que estaban. – Supongo que tendremos que buscar al encargado del parque.

- Yo había pensado en que fuéramos los cuatro mañana, aprovechando que es domingo y lo tenemos libre. – repuso Lily mirando al chico. – Seguro que hay algún acto o algo y el encargado tiene que estar por allí.

Casey miró a su amiga con fastidio al darse cuenta que ya le habían planeado el día siguiente. Y nada menos que un día completo con Sirius Black, también conocido como el chico que la besaba una y otra vez en sus sueños. Apoyó su frente en la mesa y suspiró.

- ¿Estás bien Casey?

Sólo se oyó un gruñido como respuesta a la pregunta de James. Sirius tenía una media sonrisa de resignación; iba a ser muy complicado tener a la chica de compañera en aquello.

En ese momento apareció Charlus Potter requiriendo la ayuda de los chicos y las amigas se quedaron a solas durante unos minutos.

Pero Lily no consiguió sacar ni una sola palabra de la boca de su amiga, que había aceptado no mirar sólo a la mesa pero se había negado en rotundo a hablar de Sirius. Los chicos llegaron poco después y se encontraron a la pelirroja con los codos apoyados en la mesa, con la cara sobre las palmas de las manos y mirando a su amiga. Casey resoplaba de vez en cuando y no dejaba de mirar al techo y a la mesa alternativamente.

James tocó el brazo de su novia para llamar su atención y la instó a que se levantara y saliera de la habitación con él . Ella lo hizo con cierto recelo, puesto que Sirius había vuelto a sentarse junto a Casey y ella estaba empezando a fruncir demasiado el ceño.

- ¿Cuándo te viene bien ir a mirar las flores? – le preguntó Sirius en un tono normal, sin estar ni molesto porque ella no lo mirara ni divertido por el gesto de la chica.

Pero Casey se limitó a no contestar, como a cada una de las preguntas que él le siguió haciendo.

- ¿Sabías que eres una infantil? – se enfadó Sirius al final.

Ella sonrió con suficiencia pero no volvió la cara.

Sirius contó en silencio hasta diez y luego se levantó bruscamente de la silla, haciendo que ella se sobresaltara.

- Acepta de una vez que tú eres la madrina y yo el padrino. – gruñó el chico antes de salir por la puerta.

Diez minutos después ella estaba saliendo también de la casa, con la promesa de llegar a la hora al día siguiente. Se despidió de Lily y de James con la misma sonrisa de suficiencia que había mostrado con Sirius, pero que cambió al oír cómo la puerta de la casa se cerraba tras ella.

- Bueno y ahora que esos dos se han ido, tengo algunas novedades que comentarte.

Lily miró a su novio con curiosidad y lo siguió hasta el salón principal.

**oOo**

A la mañana siguiente Casey se levantó directamente de mal humor, como le ocurría siempre que no conseguía dormir bien. Y claro, como se había despertado mil veces después de tener el mismo sueño no había logrado dormir más de cuatro horas seguidas.

- Mil y una formas de caer en la broma de Sirius Black. – murmuró la chica al mirarse al espejo.

Tenía ojeras, el pelo despeinado y el mismo aspecto de la época en que no dormía bien porque se pasaba las noches pensando en el chico. Eso había sido unos años atrás y la única diferencia con el presente era que ahora ya no se levantaba con la sonrisa bobalicona en la cara y con la sensación de que ese día sería EL día.

Se vistió con parsimonia y sin ganas, deseando que encontraran pronto al encargado de St. James y aquel día acabara pronto. "_Demasiados deseos_", se dijo cuando estaba terminando de desayunar y una pelirroja apareció en su cocina.

- ¿No habíamos quedado en la puerta de la estación Victoria dentro de una hora?

- Sí, pero no estaría mal una charla matutina ¿no? – repuso Lily alegremente, cogiendo una tostada de la mesa y sentándose al lado de su amiga.

- Estaría muy mal porque sé a lo que vienes y no quiero hablar de eso. – se irritó la castaña.

- Ahora tienes ojo interior y sabes lo que voy a decirte... Qué interesante. – dijo la otra chica con sorna.

- No necesito el ojo interior cuando sé que Remus es un bocazas y no habrá tardado mucho en contarle a James por qué llegamos discutiendo al almuerzo. Y como James te quiere tanto y no te oculta nada, seguro ayer le faltó tiempo cuando Sirius y yo nos fuimos para contártelo todo. ¿Me equivoco?

- Ligeramente. – Lily le dio un mordisco a la tostada. – Porque Remus no es un bocazas; se preocupa por sus amigos, que es distinto.

Casey entrecerró los ojos y apuró su vaso de zumo. ¿Por qué sus padres desaparecían de la casa en aquel momento? Miró de reojo a su amiga que se estaba comiendo la tostada alegremente y pensó que seguramente ella tenía algo que ver con el repentino silencio en la planta baja de la casa.

- Mi información es casi de primera mano. – comenzó la pelirroja ya con más seriedad. – He hablado con Remus y con James y los dos están seguros que no es una broma y yo estoy de acuerdo. ¿Puedo saber por qué tú no?

Casey abrió los ojos de golpe por lo directo de la pregunta y miró a su amiga con indignación.

- Me estás diciendo que, después de todo lo que le hemos visto hacer y deshacer ¿tú crees que no es una broma¡Está más claro que el agua!

- ¿Podrías dejar de pensar que todo lo que él te haga o te diga tiene una doble y cruel intención?

- No, no puedo. – bufó Casey cruzándose de brazos.

- Si lo hicieras verías las cosas como son realmente y no como tú las ves. – dijo la otra chica tranquilamente. – Admito que Sirius no es el paradigma de la madurez, pero ha cambiado desde que salimos del colegio. Te lo digo yo que le veo cada día en la academia. ¿Por qué no darle una oportunidad y escuchar bien lo que él te quiera decir?

- Porque a mi no me dio ninguna.

- Demuestra entonces que has madurado y que eres capaz de dar oportunidades aún cuando tú no las recibiste.

Casey se masajeó las sienes al tiempo que cerraba los ojos y hablaba.

- No más este tema, por favor. ¿No tengo ya bastante con Remus y con ver a Sirius cada día?

Lily aceptó que la tregua iría bien en aquel momento y no dijo nada más del asunto. Pero aprovechó para escribir una nota rápida mientras su amiga terminaba de arreglarse en su habitación antes de salir al encuentro de los chicos.

**oOo**

Desde que Anne se enteró que la señora Lupin estaba enferma había hecho todo lo posible por sacar tiempo e ir a visitarla un día. Pero las clases en la universidad eran más estresantes de lo que había esperado y si a eso había que sumar las reuniones y tareas de la Orden y las tardes que pasaba con Eric, no había encontrado la ocasión. Además, la chica no quería tener que encontrarse a Remus en la casa así que estaba esperando la oportunidad perfecta. Oportunidad que se presentó ese domingo, cuando estaba segura que el chico no estaría en casa después del almuerzo. Eric le había comentado vagamente que Evelyn había dicho algo de ir de nuevo al teatro esa tarde cuando se encontraron el día anterior. Así que Anne aprovechó la oportunidad y apareció en casa de los Lupin el domingo poco antes de la hora del té.

- Hasta el medimago está extrañado conmigo. Nadie esperaba que me curara tan pronto.

- Deben haber sido los cuidados de Remus.

Estaban en la sala, sentadas en el sofá y con un par de tazas de té sobre la mesilla. Miranda Lupin le estaba comentando con alegría a la chica lo rápido que había superado el extraño resfriado que la había tenido en cama unas semanas antes.

- Sí, él se ha preocupado tanto de que yo estuviera bien que tiene que haber sido eso. – respondió la señora con ternura. – Ha estado demasiado intranquilo.

- Es normal. – dijo Anne lentamente. – Después de lo del señor Lupin, es comprensible que tenga miedo a quedarse solo.

Miranda sonrió con melancolía y miró hacia una fotografía que tenía cerca. Bebió un poco de té y luego se volvió hacia Anne y puso una de sus manos sobre la que la chica tenía encima del sofá.

- Todos tememos a la soledad, pero mi hijo le tiene mucho más miedo que el resto de las personas.

- Remus no tiene más posibilidades de quedarse solo que cualquier otro. – aseguró Anne entendiendo a lo que la mujer hacía referencia. – Es lo que él cree, pero se equivoca. Su problema sólo está aquí. – añadió señalándose la sien con el dedo índice.

- Me alegra que pienses así. – le dijo la señora Lupin como si se hubiera quitado un peso de encima.

- Siempre he pensado igual desde que él me lo contó. Y siempre se lo he dicho. – repuso la chica un tanto incómoda por la mirada que le dirigía la mujer.

- Pues debe hacer tiempo que no se lo recuerdas, porque últimamente anda un poco extraño.

- ¿Extraño? – repitió Anne con cierto temor. ¿Le habría contado Remus a su madre que ellos dos ya no tenían la misma relación que durante el colegio?

- Sí, más huraño y callado que de costumbre, lo cual ya es decir. – le explicó Miranda observando su reacción. – Tengo la impresión que se trata de una chica, ya sabes cómo es él con ese tema.

Anne asintió distraídamente, haciendo un esfuerzo porque no se le notara mucho el nudo que acababa de aparecer en su garganta.

- Me ha hablado de una compañera de clases, no recuerdo su nombre, pero estoy segura que no es ella.

- ¿Por qué? – intervino Anne en un hilo de voz. No se sentía bien con aquella conversación, porque Miranda era mucho más observadora que Remus, que ya lo era de por sí, y si seguían hablando de aquello Anne no podía asegurar que pudiese aguantar el tipo mucho tiempo. Volver a escuchar sobre la vida amorosa del chico le revolvía el estómago.

- Porque sé que se lleva muy bien con ella, me lo contó Casey cuando vino el otro día y Remus está como... No sé, como si se hubiera fijado en alguien que no le hace mucho caso. – la señora Lupin miró a la chica suspicazmente cuando Anne no pudo evitar un gesto de pánico, que rápidamente borró de sus ojos.

- No sé nada al respecto... Remus y yo no hablamos mucho del tema últimamente. – se limitó a contestar la chica.

Anne le echó un vistazo a su reloj de pulsera y se preguntó interiormente si estar sólo media hora era suficiente para una visita.

- Creo que hace mucho que no... – comenzó Miranda cuando el sonido de la puerta principal cerrándose llamó la atención de las dos.

La señora Lupin no supo decidir quién estaba más sorprendido de los dos: si Remus o Anne. Hábil y disimuladamente recogió las tazas de la mesilla y desapareció de la sala, dejando a los dos chicos a solas.

Anne se levantó rápidamente del sofá y empezó a recoger su bolso mientras balbuceaba algunas explicaciones en voz baja. Remus todavía estaba delante de la puerta, con las llaves en una mano y el abrigo en la otra, observando con una mezcla de sorpresa y alarma a la chica. ¿Habría dicho su madre algo para que Anne se pusiera de repente tan nerviosa? Porque no podía ser por el hecho de que él estuviera allí, al fin y al cabo era su casa y la chica seguro habría previsto la posibilidad.

Por poco se le escapa. Sacudió ligeramente la cabeza al darse cuenta que Anne acababa de pasar a su lado para irse de la casa. La tomó suavemente de un brazo y la hizo darse la vuelta. ¿Tenía un brillo de miedo en la mirada?

- Hace mucho que no venías a casa.

- Yo... yo... – Anne respiró profundamente, se irguió y él la soltó del brazo. – Sólo quería ver a tu madre.

- ¿Y por qué aprovechas cuando sabes que yo no estoy? – Remus alzó una ceja y vio como ella cambiaba el bolso de una mano a otra, con nerviosismo.

- He venido cuando he podido. – respondió todo lo fríamente que fue capaz.

- Puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras. Por mí no hay problema porque puedo subir a mi habitación y así ya no te molesto. – dijo el chico con un tono de irritación que a ella no le gustó.

- No importa, ya sé cómo está tu madre y ya me voy. – Anne se dio la vuelta y caminó con paso firme hasta la puerta.

Remus la siguió y esperó a que ella abriera la puerta para volver a hablar.

- ¿Qué te pareció Evelyn? Es más educada y amable que Eric ¿no crees?

Anne se dio la vuelta y le lanzó al licántropo una mirada de enfado.

- No sé por qué tengo que volver a insistir en que fue un mal día para él. Y Evelyn... – se apresuró a continuar, viendo que Remus volvía a abrir la boca para replicarle. – Es una chica muy dulce, muy cariñosa y muy amable... Me recuerda a las chicas con las que solías salir cuando estábamos en el colegio.

Al instante se arrepintió de decir aquello, porque había sonado como una escena de celos y Anne no debía estar celosa. Se mordió la lengua y se dio la vuelta otra vez para salir definitivamente de aquella casa.

Al licántropo le pilló desprevenido la última parte de la frase... ¿A qué venía sacar a relucir nada del colegio?

Pero ninguno de los dos tuvo demasiado tiempo para pararse a pensar porque, justo cuando iba a cruzar la puerta, a Anne se le apareció una gran lechuza oscura en la cara. Le quitó el sobre que traía atado a la pata y leyó en voz alta el remitente.

- ¿Lily?

Remus se acercó sigilosamente y leyó el contenido de la nota por encima del hombro de Anne. Al llegar al final sonrió. Anne se dio la vuelta para preguntarle si él sabía algo de aquello y se encontró al chico demasiado cerca.

- ¿Qué Sirius besó a Casey? – preguntó dando un par de pasos atrás. - ¿Eso quiere decir que, después de todo, a él le gusta Casey?

- ¿Te sorprende?

- No... no, ahora que lo pienso no. Es sólo que... – la chica se calló al percatarse del tono amistoso que estaba usando. – Tengo que irme, despídeme de tu madre por favor.

Y salió disparada de la casa de los Lupin, mientras Remus dio unos pasos hasta estar fuera de la casa de nuevo y se quedó allí de pie observando cómo la chica se marchaba.

**oOo**

- A mí no me parece tan malo que Lily se haya cansado y James haya querido acompañarla a casa. No sé por qué te lo parece a ti.

Casey resopló por enésima vez en aquel día y se resignó a tener que hablarle a Sirius, sobre todo porque James y Lily se habían marchado y los habían dejado a los dos con el tema del encargado de St. James.

- Porque estoy harta de estar dando vueltas y no encontrar al encargado, porque esa música que están tocando es aburridísima y, principalmente, por estar hablando contigo.

Sirius esbozó una pequeña sonrisa de triunfo. Sabía que Casey no podría no hablarle después de la marcha de los novios y eso le hacía un poco feliz. A lo mejor conseguía hablar finalmente con ella de todo lo que llevaba días pensando.

- Lo mejor será que volvamos otro día porque este hombre parece no trabajar en domingo. – bufó la chica mientras se alejaba a grandes zancadas de la carpa donde estaban celebrando un concierto.

El merodeador la siguió en silencio cuando salieron a uno de los caminos del parque y esperó a que llegaran un poco más adelante para intentar que le escuchara.

- Podemos volver mañana antes de ir a la Orden. – sugirió Sirius minutos después.

Casey se volvió y le lanzó una mirada que a él le pareció que estaba cargada de furia y luego continuó caminando. Tenía que hablar, era ahora o nunca.

- Deja ya de seguirme, Black. Nuestros deberes de padrinos han acabado ya por hoy, así que puedes dejarme sola. – exigió la chica sin parar de caminar.

- Antes de que nos fuéramos a mí me gustaría comentarte algo.

- ¿Está relacionado con la boda? – inquirió ella bruscamente.

- No, es sobre lo que pasó el otro...

- Si no tiene que ver con la boda no tengo nada que hablar contigo, Black. – cortó ella rápidamente y sin volverse. Casey pensaba que él iba a intentar hacerla caer en la broma y no estaba dispuesta a hacerlo.

- Llevo días aguantándote que no quieras escucharme, pero ahora... – Sirius la agarró de un brazo y la hizo darse la vuelta. - ... vas a escucharme. No tengo la intención de estar meses esperando para poder pedirte disculpas. Por favor.

Ella alzó una ceja y lo miró suspicaz. ¿Disculpas¿Así la iba a hacer caer? Intentó soltarse del brazo pero Sirius no la dejó. La estaba mirando fijamente y cuando ella se quedó quieta y le devolvió la mirada, algo hizo que se calmara y asintiera. Además, rara vez Sirius Black pedía las cosas por favor.

Sirius la soltó con recelo y empezó a ponerse nervioso. Cuando lo había ensayado no había parecido tan difícil.

Casey se cruzó de brazos y esperó que él comenzara a hablar.

- Tenemos que hablar. – repitió el chico sin poder ocultar el nerviosismo.

- Yo ya sé lo que vas a decirme, pero si te empeñas.. – masculló Casey, que esperaba oír cómo él la había besado sólo para que ella se callase y que todo aquello de que le gustaba era sólo otra de sus estúpidas bromas.

Pero Sirius no iba a decir nada parecido y si ella no hubiera estado tan concentrada en enfadarse con él, se habría dado cuenta de lo difícil que estaba siendo para él.

- Supongo que debería decir que siento lo del otro día. – él se estaba pasando una mano por el pelo mientras empezaba con la explicación que llevaba tanto tiempo preparando. – Pero la verdad es que no puedo pedirte disculpas porque no siento haberte besado. De hecho, si la situación se volviera a repetir, yo te volvería a besar. Sin embargo, sí que siento que tú no veas las cosas de la misma forma, así que te pido perdón por haberte hecho pasar aquel momento, que ha quedado claro que no fue muy agradable para ti. Y no estoy intentando decir que me arrepiento...

Toda aquella explicación la dijo rápidamente y mirando hacia todos lados, con un nerviosismo más que patente. Y a la chica se le cambió por completo el gesto de enfado por uno de sorpresa, porque definitivamente no se esperaba el rumbo que acababa de tomar la explicación de Sirius. Ni tampoco esperaba ver al merodeador tan nervioso... o era muy buen actor o aquello estaba siendo real. El chico, por su parte, siguió hablando sin pararse a pensar si aquel cambio en ella era bueno o malo; él sólo quería pasar aquel momento lo más rápido posible y marcharse a casa con sus sentimientos.

- Es muy difícil para ti el estar segura de que lo que digo es verdad y lo entiendo. Al fin y al cabo yo siempre te he tratado de mal en peor, te he gastado bromas de muy mal gusto, te he hecho enfadar hasta el límite... Incluso te he hecho creer que te odiaba... Así que es de lo más normal que no vayas a creerme esta vez, yo no lo haría. Pero no sé por cuánto tiempo más podría quedarme callado y seguir soportando ese vacío tuyo...

La chica seguía perpleja y en silencio. ¿Qué era exactamente lo que él quería decirle? Sirius se calló durante un instante, se metió las manos en los bolsillos y buscó con su mirada los ojos de la chica. Tomó aire y continuó hablando sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos y con la voz más serena que antes, aunque también con más desánimo.

- Y sé que parece extraño porque hasta para mí lo ha sido... después de todo lo que te he hecho pasar, pero es que estas cosas no se pueden evitar. Y... me gustas, muchísimo. – confesó Sirius rápidamente. – Pero tranquila, después de esta conversación no haré nada al respecto. No valdría para nada ¿no? Está más que demostrado que tú me odias, ya me lo has dicho en más de una ocasión. – el chico titubeó un poco ante la mirada más que asombrada de Casey. – Sólo quería pedirte que olvides ese beso, que actúes como si nada hubiera pasado. Sé muy bien que después de todo, me merezco lo que tú sientes por mi; me merezco ese desprecio porque me lo he ido ganando con los años.

- ¿Qué olvide que tú..? – comenzó Casey en un hilo de voz.

Pero Sirius ni la oyó, sólo quería terminar de decir todo lo que había ido a decir y marcharse. Para él estaba muy claro que Casey no sentía lo mismo que él, ella se lo había demostrado muchas veces y no sólo durante aquellos días después del beso. Y a pesar de saber eso, él había sacado a la luz todos sus sentimientos y se los había enseñado a ella. ¿De qué le iba a servir callarse? Remus le había aconsejado que se lo dijera todo a Casey, aunque ni él mismo fuera capaz de hablar de sus sentimientos con Anne. Por eso al principio Sirius había dudado ¿por qué iba a confesarle todo a Casey¿Por qué seguir un consejo que ni Remus mismo era capaz de seguir?

Pero ahí estaba al final, sin saber muy bien por qué, pero estaba. Contándole a la chica que vivía de forma permanente en sus pensamientos que, después de años de mostrar odio, se había dado cuenta que era cierto lo que decían... que detrás del odio podían esconderse los mejores sentimientos. Y después de haberle confesado que ella le gustaba mucho, ella seguía callada. ¿Por qué no le sorprendía aquella reacción?

- En fin, lo que quería pedirte de verdad, después de dar tantas vueltas es que, ya sé que me odias pero ¿podríamos evitar las peleas? No es nada agradable sentirse como me siento cuando peleo contigo. Sólo te pido eso, puedes seguir odiándome si quieres.

Casey había hablado poco durante aquella "conversación-confesión" porque no era lo que ella había esperado que sería. ¿Qué iba a decir justo ahora? Si estaba tan perpleja, tan en shock, que le costaba incluso mantenerse en pie. Lo malo es que Sirius se tomó aquella continuación del silencio como una respuesta afirmativa, así que bajó ligeramente la cabeza y se despidió de ella.

- Nos vemos mañana, Nayron.

Y comenzó a caminar, dejando atrás a la chica. ¿Cómo la iba a olvidar si tenía que verla casi a diario¿Cómo se hacía eso? Se preguntaba Sirius a sí mismo, mientras seguía caminando con las manos en los bolsillos.

Mientras tanto, la cabeza y el corazón de Casey daban vueltas y la mareaban. Porque Sirius había sido sincero, lo había visto en sus ojos, en sus gestos... y él... ¡él pensaba que ella lo odiaba¿Cómo era tan ciego¿Era el único que nunca se había percatado que todo lo que ella hacía cuando estaban juntos era porque él la traía de cabeza?

- Y qué más da eso ahora. – murmuró ella para sí antes de darse la vuelta y gritar. - ¡Espera!

Él, unos metros más allá, se paró y se dio la vuelta con cierto temor. Por un momento había creído que saldría ileso de aquella confesión, pero se veía que Casey seguía pensando que todo era una gran broma.

Casey corrió un poco hasta estar frente al chico. Ahora ya no estaba asombrada, ni perpleja, ni en shock... ahora sonreía.

- Tienes razón en casi todo lo que has dicho. – comenzó ella alegremente. – Menos en la parte esa que dices que te mereces lo que yo siento por ti, porque desde luego que no lo mereces.

- ¿Cómo¿Te han cambiado los recuerdos o qué¿Cómo puedes decir que no me lo merezco después de cómo me he comportado contigo? – repuso el chico con un total desconcierto. Ni entendía lo que ella estaba diciendo, ni la manera en que le sonreía.

- Sigo recordando todas y cada una tus palabras, desde las que hablaban sobre mí cuando aún no me dirigías la palabra. Por eso te estoy diciendo que no te mereces esto. – concluyó Casey con una voz suave que jamás había llegado a usar con él.

Ella se terminó de acercar a Sirius y él entornó los ojos, esperando la peor de las maldiciones. Pero Casey lo único que hizo fue ponerse de puntillas y darle un beso que descolocó por completo al merodeador. Él se sorprendió tanto que en un primer momento se quedó estático, tardando unos segundos en responder al beso. Pero lo hizo. Colocó sus manos en la cintura de Casey, dispuesto a aprovechar el momento, no fuera a ser sólo uno más de sus sueños.

Casey estaba radiante cuando se separó unos centímetros del chico, sonriendo como lo hace la gente que acaba de convertirse en una persona feliz. Sin embargo Sirius seguía con la misma cara de asombro. Soltó a Casey de la cintura y con su mano derecha se pellizcó en el antebrazo izquierdo.

Por supuesto aquel beso no había sido un sueño, así que el pellizco sólo sirvió para hacer reír a la chica.

- No sé qué pretendes con esto, pero jugar así conmigo no es buena idea... – comenzó Sirius con un tono nada amigable.

Casey dejó las risas al instante, aunque la sonrisa enigmática de su rostro no se llegó a borrar. Volvió a acercarse hasta estar pegada a Sirius de la misma forma que habían estado mientras se besaban y con una mano acarició una de las mejillas de él.

- ¿Me vas a decir que no lo sientes? – le preguntó en un susurro.

El enfado del chico se esfumó en el mismo momento en que ella tocó su mejilla. ¿Cómo no rendirse a aquella sensación de bienestar que ella le proporcionaba con sólo una caricia?

- No es posible que no me odies. – musitó él, aún bastante desconcertado.

- Bueno, yo tampoco he sido un angelito contigo y no me enorgullezco de haberte hecho pasar por ciertas situaciones. Pero es muy complicado sentir algo por ti, Sirius. Es confuso, enrevesado y difícil de sobrellevar.

Él la miró a los ojos y sonrió de verdad, por primera vez en un tiempo.

- Para mí ha sido difícil entender lo que sentía. – le explicó Sirius, que ya estaba más confiado y había vuelto a tomarla de la cintura. – Al principio era yo el que te esquivaba, el que hacía como que no existías porque me parecías una pesada. – Casey se rió. – Y luego, al ver que tú me empezabas a hacer invisible, comencé a ser quien se ponía de lo más pesado para llamar tu atención. Toda una demostración de madurez.

- Yo estaba cansada, porque lo que sentía por ti me hacía daño y por eso me propuse sacarte de mi cabeza cuando estábamos en sexto curso. Pensé que sería más fácil si actuaba como si tú no existieras. – confesó ella.

La mano que tenía libre había alcanzado una de las del chico, para entrelazarse a ella.

- Lo peor de todo era no saber por qué demonios me molestaba tanto tu actitud conmigo. Yo creyendo todo este tiempo que me odiabas desde el colegio y todo era una táctica para olvidarte de mi. – se quejó él con un dramatismo que a ella la hizo reír de nuevo. Pero el chico después volvió a ponerse más serio. – He necesitado todo este tiempo para darme cuenta de por qué me ponía enfermo oírte hablar de Messer, verte con él o con otros chicos; para comprender que si disfrutaba viendo tu cara cuando yo estaba con Catherine era sólo porque en el fondo quería que tú te sintieras igual de mal que yo.

- Y si estuviste tanto tiempo sin saber cuáles eran tus verdaderos sentimientos ¿qué te hizo descubrirlos?

- Verte besando a ese Matt. – contestó el chico rápidamente y con cierto rintintin al referirse al compañero de Casey. Incluso no pudo evitar poner mala cara al recordar el momento.

La chica sonrió, porque para ella no había sido un beso tan malo y así se lo hizo saber a Sirius. Él la miró interrogante, con una ceja alzada y cara de pocos amigos.

- No me pongas esa cara porque gracias a ese beso estamos tú y yo aquí, ahora. A ti te hizo darte cuenta por fin de lo que sentías por mí y a mí... Para mí fue importante porque, mientras él me besaba, yo cerré los ojos y cambié su cara por la tuya, así que para mi, quien me estaba besando eras tú. Y por eso me resigné a que sería imposible olvidarte alguna vez, por mucho que lo intentara. – admitió ella al final, ganándose una sonrisa de satisfacción del chico.

Sirius suspiró aliviado y como ya estaba cansado de que todo fueran palabras, enmarcó el rostro de Casey con sus manos y le dijo que iba a demostrarle que sus besos eran mejor en realidad que en la imaginación. Y mientras duró aquel beso, los dos sintieron que era el final de toda explicación, que por fin podían rendirse a aquel sentimiento que los había unido hacía tiempo atrás y que habían tardado tanto en aceptar.

Cuando se separaron seguían abrazados, con las frentes unidas y sonriéndose con la mirada. Casey no podía creer que aquel sueño se le hubiera cumplido, mientras que Sirius se lamentaba por su inmadurez, que les había llevado a desperdiciar tanto tiempo en peleas y malas palabras.

- He de admitir que la realidad es mucho mejor que la imaginación y que todos los sueños. – confesó Casey en un susurro.

El merodeador mostró su acuerdo con aquello dándole un ligero beso, para luego suspirar y decidir que era el momento de ser totalmente sincero.

- Desde que nos conocimos he cometido muchos errores contigo, por eso ahora quiero hacer las cosas bien desde el principio.

La chica se le quedó mirando extrañada. ¿Por qué de pronto Sirius volvía a ponerse nervioso?

- ¿A qué errores te refieres? – preguntó Casey después de un momento, porque estaba viendo que el chico no terminaba de atreverse a hablar.

- Más de una vez te he mentido, a eso me refiero. Por eso ahora quiero ser sincero contigo. – a él le temblaba ligeramente la voz.

Casey lo miraba con curiosidad y con una sonrisa enigmática, porque el nuevo brillo que apareció en los ojos grises del chico era especial. Y con aquella mirada Sirius sólo podría estar a punto de confesarle algo importante para los dos, algo que le pertenecía sólo a ellos. Casey conocía muy bien aquella mirada, porque la había visto en ella misma... y por eso esperaba no equivocarse.

- Antes te mentí, cuando te dije que me gustabas. Yo... lo que yo siento por ti es mucho más que eso.

Ella se sintió tan feliz de no haberse equivocado con sus pensamientos que abrazó al chico al instante. Sirius la acercó más a sí pasando sus brazos por la cintura de ella y apretó un poco más el abrazo. Luego enterró su cara en el cuello de ella, de forma que aspiraba la fragancia que desprendía su pelo.

- Estoy enamorado de ti. – le susurró al oído, consiguiendo que ella se estremeciera.

Definitivamente, la realidad era mucho mejor.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_N/A: Me costó, y ya olvidé cuántas veces repetí la última escena hasta que quedó así... Espero con muchas ganas todos los rr's!_

_Un beso a todos!_

_Nasirid_


	13. Novedades

**Disclaimer: **_Todos los personajes y lugares que aparecen en el fic pertenecen a J.K. Rowling; a excepción de Cassandra Nayron, Anne Sullivan, Eric Misdet, Evelyn Grams, Catherin, Miranda Lupin y todo lo relacionado con la Fundación Seward._

_Hola!! Ya os habréis olvidado de mí... Siento muchísisisimo el retraso, pero la U no me deja casi tiempo y cuando lo tengo, la inspiración no se digna a visitarme. Me costó un poco que quedara como está pero lo logré! Y antes de que os pongáis a leer os hago un pequeño resumen, por si os habéis olvidado de dónde nos quedamos:_

_Remus y Anne tienen un pequeño encuentro en la calle con sus respectivas... parejas. Él se decide ahí que tiene que investigar de una vez quién era el chico por el que su "amiga" sufrió tanto. Luego, vuelven a verse (esta vez a solas) en casa del chico, cuando Anne va a visitar a la señora Lupin. Ahí la madre de Remus intenta averiguar a través de Anne qué le está pasando a su hijo (o más bien, quién). Pero la chica ni palabra, sobre todo porque llega él y todo se precipita. Hay un pequeño momento en que vuelve a ser la Anne del colegio, pero muy pequeño, y luego vuelta a lo mismo. Ella se va de la casa y él se queda con las dudas._

_Luego tenemos la boda y sus padrinos... Casey se niega a aceptar que lo de Sirius fuera real, pero ahí llegan James y Lily para darle el empujoncito. Los dejan a los dos solos en St. James con una excusa y Sirius decide que es el momento de arriesgarlo todo. Y habla y se confiesa... y después de un ligero momento de duda, Casey se acerca a él y le admite que también siente cosas por él. Y ahí nos quedamos, con los dos tortolitos en el parque..._

_

* * *

**Capítulo 13: Novedades** _

Sirius estaba tendido boca arriba en su cama, agarrando con una de sus manos la manta que lo cubría hasta la altura del pecho. Estaba mirando hacia las ventanas por entre las que se empezaban a colar los rayos del sol, aunque su mente estaba muy alejada de aquella habitación. Sonrió un poco más al darse cuenta que ese día iba a hacer buen tiempo.

Se levantó de un salto y entró con rapidez al baño. Mientras se duchaba, las imágenes no paraban de repetirse una y otra vez en su cabeza: Casey y él paseando tranquilamente por Londres, hablando como personas civilizadas y compartiendo más sonrisas de las que él hubiera podido imaginar alguna vez. Habían estado juntos hasta el anochecer, cuando él la acompañó a casa y se despidieron con un beso. Estaba tan feliz que llevaba desde entonces sin poder borrar aquella sonrisa de su cara, aunque tampoco lo había intentado.

Se vistió deprisa y cogió sus cosas antes de salir disparado hacia la planta baja de la casa. Ni siquiera se detuvo en la cocina para desayunar, pero sí que lo hizo al pasar delante de la puerta del pequeño salón. Miró hacia el interior y se quedó pensando unos segundos en la posibilidad de usar la chimenea. Sirius se moría de ganas de hablar con James y con Remus, pero desechó la idea con rapidez. Prefería ir a ver a Casey antes de entrar a la Academia, ya tendría tiempo de hablar con sus amigos.

En la calle se notaba ya que la primavera había comenzado unos días atrás. El sol asomaba con más brillo entre algunas nubes rebeldes y la brisa no era tan fría como el día anterior, o al menos eso le pareció a Sirius mientras caminaba a paso ligero. Había pensado en aparecerse cerca de la casa de la chica pero luego decidió que prefería ir caminando y mientras tanto podía seguir rememorando la tarde anterior. Además, al salir de casa y mirar su reloj se dio cuenta que quizás era un poco temprano y a lo mejor Casey aún no estaba despierta.

Ni siquiera se molestaba en mirar las calles por las que iba caminando, como si el recorrido desde su casa a la de ella estuviera grabado en sus pies. Imaginaba la reacción de sus amigos cuando les contara que Casey y él estaban juntos, por fin, después de tanto tiempo de negación. Era increíble cómo había dejado escapar el tiempo en el colegio; ahora estaba más que dispuesto a no desperdiciar ni un solo minuto que pasara con Casey. Había que recuperar el tiempo perdido.

Cuando se paró frente a la puerta de la casa de los Nayron eran exactamente las ocho y cinco de la mañana. Sirius frunció el ceño y dudó. Casey entraba a clase a las nueve y apuraba siempre el tiempo, así que cabía la posibilidad de que aún estuviera acostada. Finalmente llamó al timbre y esperó. Si Casey no se había levantado la esperaría, él no entraba hasta las nueve así que tenía tiempo de sobra.

Pasaron un par de minutos hasta que el chico escuchó movimientos en el interior de la casa: alguien bajando rápidamente las escaleras, una maldición por lo bajo al haber tropezado seguramente con algún mueble y, por fin, la puerta se abrió.

- Buenos días. – saludó el chico con sonrisa encantadora y acercándose hasta la puerta.

- ¡Sirius! – exclamó Casey, que aún se tocaba el brazo derecho después de haberse hecho daño al chocar con la barandilla de la escalera.

Ella estaba en pijama, con el pelo revuelto y con todas las señales de alguien que se acaba de despertar. Pero sonreía de la misma forma que hacía Sirius. Ambos se quedaron en silencio unos instantes, ella aún apoyada en la puerta y el chico acercándose poco a poco hasta ella.

- Buenos días. – repitió él en un susurro justo antes de acercar su mano a la mejilla de ella y atraerla para darle un beso.

Casey se abrazó al chico y olvidó por completo que aún le dolía el brazo. Era el mejor despertar que había tenido en su vida. Su mente se olvidó de todo durante unos minutos hasta que se acordó que se acababa de levantar.

- ¡Sirius¡Que estoy en pijama! – exclamó después de separarse bruscamente del chico y esconderse detrás de la puerta.

Sirius se echó a reír e intentó en vano entrar en la casa, porque Casey estaba con la puerta casi cerrada y sólo se le veía la cabeza.

- ¿No podías haber avisado que vendrías? – refunfuñó ella con una ceja alzada mientras él seguía riéndose. - ¿Qué te parece tan gracioso?

- Llevo viéndote en pijama desde que tenías once años, no sé cuál es la tragedia si te veo ahora. – Sirius empujó un poco la puerta pero ella no cedió.

- ¡Cuando tenía once años me daba igual si me veías así! – replicó Casey con un ligero sonrojo.

El chico seguía sonriendo y de pronto entendió qué estaba pasando.

- No pensarás que porque te vea en tu pijama de ositos azules y con el pelo revuelto vas a dejar de parecerme preciosa¿verdad? – lo dijo con un tono tan dulce que Casey sintió que sus piernas se convertían en gelatina.

- Eso se lo dirás a todas. – murmuró evitando la mirada de él.

- ¿A cuántas chicas crees que he visto recién levantadas? – le preguntó el chico con un matiz de sorpresa.

Ella no dijo nada, pero le miró con ambas cejas alzadas en un gesto que Sirius había aprendido a entender como "¿Me estás hablando en serio?"

- Creo que tienes un concepto equivocado de mis ligues¿sabes? – repuso él con tranquilidad, consiguiendo que ella disminuyera la fuerza con la que sujetaba la puerta. – Tienes el privilegio de ser la única con la que he dormido.

Casey le dio un puñetazo suave en el brazo después de llamarlo imbécil entre risas. Él también se reía, pero ahora con ella entre sus brazos otra vez y con una de sus manos acariciándole el cabello.

- Creo que no deberías tenerme en cuenta aquella vez que te dije que tenías pelos de leona. Estábamos en tercero.

- En cuarto. – le corrigió ella mientras seguían abrazados. - ¿Por qué tanto madrugar hoy?

- Tenía que comprobar que lo de ayer no fue una ilusión. – repuso Sirius con suavidad. – A juzgar por la falta de maldiciones y hechizos, yo diría que fue real¿no crees?

- Tan real que parece un sueño. – Casey se separó un poco sin llegar a romper el abrazo y le acarició una mejilla.

- Y¿qué te parece si desayunamos en ese sueño? – sugirió Sirius con diversión.

Casey se rió y le dio un beso rápido en los labios. Le cogió de la mano y lo guió hasta la cocina, donde su madre le habría dejado preparado el desayuno con toda seguridad.

Después de un desayuno tranquilo y divertido, Casey subió rápidamente a su habitación para cambiarse antes de salir hacia la escuela. Y Sirius decidió que lo menos que podía hacer para agradecerle el desayuno a la señora Nayron era recoger la cocina. Terminó mucho antes de que la chica bajara las escaleras. Era tan simple como conocer los hechizos adecuados.

Se paseó un poco por la sala de estar mientras Casey seguía arriba. Encima de la mesita que había frente al sofá, el chico descubrió algunas fotografías que no había visto en ninguna de sus visitas anteriores. Se agachó y cogió una de ellas. La fotografía la habían tomado en una zona campestre y en ella aparecía el señor Nayron (mucho más joven) sentado con las piernas abiertas en medio de la hierba. Tenía las manos alrededor de la pequeña cintura de su hija, que estaba sentada en el hueco que le dejaban las piernas de su padre. La pequeña Casey sonreía abiertamente y alzaba las manos manchadas de barro hacia el cielo. Por las manchas de su cara, Sirius dedujo que el barro también la había alcanzado allí. Y sonrió con ternura al mirar los ojos de la niña, porque en ellos descubrió que ella era feliz y se alegró. Él no podía recordar demasiados buenos momentos de su niñez y era algo que no le deseaba a nadie.

- Sirius... por favor, dime que en la foto que estás mirando no salgo yo. – Casey había entrado en la habitación en silencio y observaba con cierto temor al chico.

Él se levantó después de dejar la fotografía sobre la mesa otra vez y se dio la vuelta. Casey movió la cabeza hacia un lado y comprobó, con horror, cuál era la fotografía que él había tenido en sus manos.

- Tengo mis razones para que esa foto no esté cuando alguien viene a casa. – murmuró para sí.

- Eras una chiquitina encantadora. – Sirius dio unos pasos y se puso frente a su chica, con una sonrisa tan sincera que Casey sintió que enrojecía. Ella lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados. – Sí, incluso con esas manchas de barro. Te dan tu toque divertido.

- Salgo horrible, por eso no me gusta esa foto. – repuso ella mientras se dejaba abrazar.

- Eras feliz. Además¿qué niño no ha jugado alguna vez con barro?

El comentario de Sirius la hizo sonreír.

- Sí, era feliz cuando era pequeña. – suspiró y le acarició el pelo a Sirius. Le encantaba el tacto que tenía. – Se lo agradeceré siempre a mis padres.

Se separó lentamente del chico y le dio un beso en los labios antes de volver a abrazarlo otra vez, con más fuerza que antes. Él le agradeció el gesto en un susurro.

Unos minutos después salían de la casa. Habían decidido que aún tenían tiempo para llegar a la escuela a pie y, una vez allí, Sirius se aparecería en la Academia. Al principio iban cogidos de la mano, todavía con cierta timidez. Pero las calles iban pasando y los dos sentían la necesidad de estar más cerca. Casey se pegó poco a poco a él mientras seguían hablando de cosas banales. Cuando sus hombros se rozaron, Sirius se soltó de la mano de Casey, subió el brazo y pegó a la chica a su cuerpo, atrayéndola por el hombro. Se miraron un instante y no pudieron evitar echarse a reír.

Llegaron a la Fundación Seward cuando faltaban escasamente diez minutos para las nueve.

Sirius apuró hasta el último momento y se despidió de Casey con un beso en la misma puerta del edificio. Ella le aconsejó que tomara la red flú hasta la Academia, pero el chico se negó, alegando que no quería tener que estar limpiándose las cenizas de la ropa después. Casey se acercó de nuevo a él y le dio un beso fugaz antes de que Sirius echara a correr hacia el punto de aparición, que estaba más allá de la verja. La castaña se quedó en la puerta hasta que lo perdió de vista y subió a su clase con una sonrisa en los labios.

Sirius estaba cruzando la verja cuando chocó con otro chico que venía entrando con prisas. Cuando iban a disculparse se miraron a la cara.

- Sirius¿qué haces aquí?

- ¡Que tengas un buen día Lunático! – fue la única respuesta del moreno, que le dio un golpecito en el brazo a modo de saludo y corrió unos metros más.

Unos segundos después, Sirius ya estaba en las inmediaciones de la Academia de Aurores.

A Remus le costó un par de minutos reaccionar y recordar que llegaba tarde a la primera clase.

Después de la primera hora, el chico de ojos dorados se convenció de que Casey tenía mucho que ver con la aparición de su amigo en la escuela. La chica se había levantado con un humor excelente y no había parado de sonreír en ningún momento. Pero tuvo que esperar a que acabara la primera clase para poder hablar con ella.

- Si has encontrado una poción de felicidad y no has pensado en compartirla conmigo, me voy a enfadar. – empezó él con diversión, justo cuando el profesor salía de la clase.

Casey se dio media vuelta y se quedó mirando a su amigo con cara de no entender nada.

- O eso, o tú no eres Cassandra Nayron.

- Oh, venga Remus. ¿Acaso una falsa Casey habría soportado tus miraditas extrañas durante una hora entera sin decirte nada? – respondió la chica con una sonrisa burlona.

- Vale, entonces ¿tendrías la amabilidad de explicarme por qué Sirius ha venido esta mañana aquí con una sonrisa que no le cabía en la cara? – Remus enarcó las cejas y se cruzó de brazos. Aunque la respuesta se hizo de esperar.

- Puede que estuviera contento¿no crees? – repuso ella con tranquilidad, pero aún con la burla pintada en los gestos. – Hasta él tiene derecho a eso.

- Y estará contento por la misma razón que lo estás tú¿verdad?

Casey rió suavemente y eso le crispó los nervios al chico.

- Te mueres de ganas por saber¿a que sí cotilla?

Remus prefirió no contestar, pero no bajó la mirada. Casey era irritante en ocasiones como aquella.

Ella tenía muchas ganas de contarle todo, pero disfrutaba haciéndose de rogar un poco. Después de lo que él había insistido con el tema Sirius los días anteriores ¿qué mal había en hacerlo sufrir un poquito más?

Remus acabó por entender que ella no diría nada con tal de fastidiarlo, así que se dio media vuelta y empezó a recoger sus pergaminos. Casey era muy parecida a Sirius en algunos aspectos, como el de que no les gustaba perder la atención de los demás. Escuchó maldecir en voz baja a su amiga antes de que ella le hablara de nuevo, sin bromas esta vez.

- Tenías razón. – admitió la chica de mala gana. – No era una broma.

El licántropo fue todo oídos a partir de entonces. La miró de nuevo a los ojos y con un gesto la instó a que continuara.

- Ayer teníamos que ver lo del parque, para la boda. Y James y Lily nos dejaron solos a propósito, estoy segura. Y, bueno, al final dejé que Sirius hablara y... y... bueno, el resto te lo puedes imaginar ¿o voy a tener que hacerte un dibujito?

- No, creo que con tu cara y la de él ya entiendo yo solo. – respondió el chico con una sonrisa y conteniéndose en los labios un "¡te lo dije!"

- No me lo digas. – Casey adivinó lo que su amigo estaba pensando. – Ahora tendremos tiempo suficiente de recuperar el tiempo, si no empieza una pelea, claro está. – añadió con resolución.

- ¿Ya estás pensando en pelearte con él? – se sorprendió Remus. – Si no lleváis saliendo más que un día.

- Bueno, no creerás que porque nos hemos confesado lo que sentimos el uno por el otro vamos a dejar de tener diferencias. – Remus la miró con gesto de extrañeza y ella continuó hablando. – Nunca han sido más que eso, lo que pasa es que nos gusta exagerar, ya nos conoces.

- No estoy muy seguro que el mejor comienzo de una relación sea pensando ya en las peleas que vais a tener.

- Lo dices como si estuviéramos siempre peleando. – le recriminó la chica, que se apresuró a seguir hablando antes de que él tuviera la oportunidad de replicarle nada. – Me gusta mucho la sensación que tengo cuando estamos bien, tranquilos, pero tienes que reconocer que las discusiones tienen su lado divertido.

- Pues yo no se lo veo.

- Pregúntale a Sirius cuando le veas. – sugirió ella con una sonrisita. – La mejor parte viene siempre al final.

- ¿Cuándo os tenemos que quitar las varitas?

- Cuando nos reconciliemos, idiota. – Casey le dio un golpecito en el hombro haciéndose la ofendida. – Pero bueno, creo que estaremos una larga temporada sin reconciliaciones de ese tipo.

Remus la miró con recelo.

- Me gusta mucho la versión romántica y tierna de Sirius, así que procuraré que dure bastante. – confesó la chica rodando los ojos.

- Me alegro mucho por los dos. – susurró Remus cuando vio que Evelyn se acercaba hasta ellos.

Casey sonrió más ampliamente y luego se agachó para sacar el libro de su mochila.

Los tres hablaron tranquilamente durante un par de minutos, en los que Casey no tuvo que esforzarse mucho para pescar a Evelyn mirando con ternura a su amigo. Con demasiada ternura opinaba ella. Y es que Evelyn le caía bien, pero deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que Remus no saliera en serio con ella. Estaba esperando que su amigo no tardara mucho en darse cuenta que sentía algo por Anne. Porque para Casey eran ya más que sospechas, eran una realidad. Pero conocía a Remus y por muy observador que fuera, era tan ciego que se le escapan las cosas más importante delante de su nariz.

Y como si hubiera leído la mente de la castaña, Evelyn nombró casualmente a Anne.

- Se ve una chica simpática, aunque la otra noche debería estar cansada porque casi ni nos dirigió la palabra.

Remus no dijo nada, pero Casey sí le tomó interés al asunto.

- ¿Visteis a Anne?

- La vimos con Eric la otra noche, después que ellos salieran del teatro¿verdad, Remus? – respondió Evelyn tranquilamente. – Yo la vi a lo lejos y parecía como ausente, pero en cuanto nos acercamos creo que fue a peor.

- Sólo estaba cansada, ya te lo dijo. – intervino Remus con sequedad. No quería recordar aquel encuentro.

- No era sólo eso, estoy segura Casey. – insistió Evelyn mirando a su compañera con suspicacia. – A mí me habló, poco, pero lo hizo. Pero a Remus... ni hola le dijo.

El chico se revolvió en su asiento y decidió que no quería intervenir más en aquella conversación. Sin embargo, Casey sí se mostró muy interesada. Sobre todo porque Evelyn la miraba como si supiera algo más de lo que se atrevía a decir y eso la hizo pensar. ¿Podía Evelyn sospechar algo de los sentimientos de Anne?

El siguiente profesor llegó justo en aquel momento, acabando con la conversación y dejando a Casey con sus cavilaciones.

**oOo**

- Y ¿realmente piensas que irá con tu hermana a la boda?

James tenía un brazo sobre los hombros de su novia cuando ambos entraban en la Academia de Aurores aquella mañana. Iban hablando de lo que en los últimos tiempos se había convertido en su tema de conversación principal: la boda.

- Estoy segura que Vernon no dejará que su adorada y delicada prometida asista sola a un evento tan especial como nuestra boda. – comentó Lily con ironía y sin poder evitar una mueca de asco al recordar a su futuro cuñado. – Puedes preguntarle esta noche si quieres. Seguramente esté en casa con mi hermana cuando nosotros vayamos a cenar.

El chico miró a la pelirroja y se agachó un poco para darle un beso en la comisura de los labios. Consiguió su meta: que ella borrara aquella mueca de desagrado de su rostro.

- ¿Eso es lo único que me merezco por tener que soportar a un ser como Vernon Dursley? – Lily puso mirada inocente y tironeó de la chaqueta de James.

Él sonrió ampliamente y se movió, de forma que sus manos ahora ya no estaban sobre los hombros de la chica, sino en sus mejillas, enmarcándole el rostro.

- Te adelanto que te mereces mucho más, pero no tengo tiempo suficiente para demostrártelo ahora mismo. – murmuró él a escasos centímetros de la boca de Lily.

Les dio igual que el resto de alumnos de su curso pasaran a su lado para entrar en el aula, que algún que otro profesor se los quedara mirando... les dio igual todo. Porque cuando se besaban, para Lily y James el resto del mundo se paraba.

Cuando se separaron, James la tenía cogida por la cintura y ella se puso de puntillas para frotar su nariz con la del chico. Ambos siguieron sonriéndose unos instantes más, hasta que una voz familiar los saludó desde la puerta que tenían tras ellos.

- ¡Qué bonito el amor desde tan temprano! – exclamó Sirius con una sonrisa feliz mientras se acercaba a sus amigos y se ponía en medio de ellos, con sus brazos sobre los hombros de ellos.

Lily le dirigió una mirada de desconcierto, pero el chico pareció no notarlo. James por su parte, lo miraba con el ceño fruncido por haber interrumpido el momento con su chica.

- ¿No hace un tiempo genial hoy? – preguntó Sirius alegremente y sin hacer caso a las miradas de sus amigos.

Comenzó a caminar hacia el aula, con sus dos amigos bajos sus brazos. Antes de entrar James se deshizo del brazo de su amigo y le tocó la frente mientras lo observaba con preocupación.

- Fiebre no tiene. – le dijo a Lily. - ¿Qué has desayunado esta mañana, Canuto¿Poción de la estupidez?

- Zumo de naranja, dos tostadas y un croissant relleno de chocolate. – contestó el moreno con naturalidad y agrandando la sonrisa. Acababa de recordar cuando había compartido el croissant con Casey.

- ¿Y desde cuándo tienes croissants en tu casa? – se extrañó James. – O ¿es que no has desayunado en tu casa? – añadió al ver la sonrisa embobada de su amigo.

De pronto Lily cayó en la cuenta y le plantó a Sirius un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

- ¡Sirvió lo del parque! – exclamó la chica ante el desconcierto de su novio.

James estuvo a punto de preguntar ¿qué parque?, porque no se estaba enterando de nada. Pero después hizo un rápido vistazo mental al día anterior y casi se pega a sí mismo por no haberlo descubierto antes.

- Ya sabía yo que Casey no te iba a hacer pedazos cuando se lo explicaras todo. ¡Qué alegría Canuto! – se abalanzó sobre su amigo y le dio un abrazo. – Qué tranquilidad ahora... No vamos a tener que quitaros las varitas cada vez que estéis en la misma habitación.

Lily sonrió, agradeciendo en silencio al destino por permitir que Sirius y Casey estuvieran juntos de una vez por todas. Y sonreía también porque adoraba ver la amistad de James y Sirius... Era exactamente la relación de hermanos que a ella le habría encantado compartir con Petunia. Pero ahora daba igual. A Lily le bastaba ver aquella sonrisa en el rostro de James para ser feliz ella también.

**oOo**

A Casey la mañana le había parecido terriblemente larga, por eso cuando sonó el timbre que anunciaba el final de la última clase del día tenía una sonrisa que casi no le cabía en la cara. Recogió todas sus cosas en un segundo y en el segundo siguiente ya se había despedido de Remus y bajaba las escaleras.

Sirius hacía unos minutos que estaba con la espalda apoyada en la verja de la Fundación Seward, con las manos en los bolsillos y sin quitar la vista de la puerta principal del edificio. Al poco de estar allí oyó a lo lejos un campana y sonrió, porque sabía lo que eso significaba. Se irguió y avanzó unos cuantos pasos, siempre sin dejar de mirar hacia la puerta.

Pero Casey no salió por allí, ya que su última clase estaba más cerca de una puerta menos concurrida que de la puerta principal. Había olvidado comentarle aquel detalle a Sirius, que seguramente la estaría esperando por donde salían siempre. Cuando salió al jardín por el lateral izquierdo del edificio no tardó mucho en verle. El moreno estaba ya al lado de la puerta principal, justo en lo alto de los escalones. Casey sonrió abiertamente cuando lo vio mirar hacia el interior del edificio con el ceño fruncido para luego echarle un vistazo a su reloj.

Sirius se hizo a la idea que iba a tener que esperar un poco más después de mirar varias veces y no ver ni rastro de Casey ni de Remus. Se sacudió una mota inexistente en su abrigo y resopló. En ese momento empezó a salir bastante gente de la escuela, pero ninguna de ellas le era conocida, así que el chico se sorprendió bastante cuando escuchó que alguien lo saludaba. No tuvo que esforzarse mucho en buscar porque pronto dos chicas se aparecieron frente a él.

Casey frunció el ceño y apretó el paso. Pero se echó a reír a los pocos segundos.

Sirius había saludado de forma educada a las chicas, pero no les prestó mayor atención. Ellas, dispuestas a algo más, no dudaron en comenzar una conversación que él no tuvo ningún problema en finalizar.

- Perdonad, pero estoy esperando a mi novia y con vosotras ahí no veo quién sale.

Las chicas se fueron haciéndose las muy ofendidas y él se encogió de hombros, pensando que no había dicho nada tan malo.

- Con un novio tan simpático no tengo que preocuparme de que se le acerque ninguna chica. – comentó Casey con diversión, mientras terminaba de subir los escalones.

Sirius sonrió en el mismo momento que escuchó su voz y comenzó a bajar los escalones. Se quedaron allí, a mitad de la escalera, con la misma sonrisa en la cara. Ella se acercó y le acarició el pelo antes de darle un beso en los labios.

- Bueno¿cuál es nuestro itinerario? – comentó Sirius cuando ya salían de los terrenos de la Fundación. Tenía el brazo sobre los hombros de ella, igual que aquella mañana.

Ella sonrió como boba antes de contestar, ya que Sirius le había dado un beso rápido en el cuello y le había hecho cosquillas.

- Primero St. James, luego a comer algo y luego a la reunión. – contestó al final, pegándose un poco más a él.

Y mientras los dos se marchaban entre risas hacia el parque donde esperaban que se celebrara la boda de sus mejores amigos, Remus estaba saliendo del despacho de Golsdawn.

El profesor le había indicado por la mañana que pasara a verle antes de volver a casa porque tenía algunos asuntos que comentarle. El licántropo dudó que fuera algo de la Orden, ya que no había mencionado que Casey tuviera que acompañarlo, pero tampoco pensó en lo que el profesor le había contado.

Al parecer, la matalobos estaría lista antes de lo que habían previsto. Golsdawn le había dicho que su amigo la tendría lista para la siguiente luna llena, pero que hasta que no probaran la poción final no estarían cien por cien seguros de sus efectos. El profesor ni siquiera tuvo que preguntarle al chico si quería ser él quien la probara, puesto que Remus se ofreció al momento. Golsdawn le recordó que podía no funcionar y seguir siendo un hombre lobo sin control, pero Remus le contestó que probar era mejor que esperar a que alguien lo hiciera por él. Así, quedaron en que el amigo se encontraría con el chico el día antes de la luna llena. Él y Golsdawn lo acompañarían a la cueva donde Remus se transformaba últimamente y así comprobarían los resultados.

El licántropo no se lo comentó al profesor porque no pensaba revelar el secreto de sus amigos, pero él pensaba encontrar la manera de que al menos James y Sirius le acompañaran también aquella noche. Por si no salía bien.

Pero aquello no había sido lo único que Golsdawn había hablado con él en su despacho. El profesor le reveló que la Orden del Fénix había encontrado un nuevo integrante.

Remus se quedó en silencio, sorprendido de que le informaran de aquello a él antes de la reunión. El profesor pareció entender la mirada de su alumno, porque no tardó en contarle todo con detalle.

La charla había durado algo más de media hora y ahora el licántropo se encontraba yendo hacia el comedor de la escuela. Golsdawn le había pedido que se quedara allí para poder hablar con la nueva integrante, que estaba bastante nerviosa ante la perspectiva de una reunión tan pronto. Él aceptó con gusto, aunque en el fondo no estaba muy seguro que aquella incorporación fuera adecuada.

Golsdawn le aseguró que Dumbledore y él habían hablado largo y tendido con la chica y que no había marcha atrás. Evelyn Grams sería desde aquella tarde, la nueva integrante de la Orden del Fénix.

**oOo**

Anne salió de la facultad bastante animada. Las clases estaban siendo más difíciles de lo que había imaginado, pero le gustaba mucho la carrera de Derecho. Quizás el único problema era tener que estudiar doblemente, para poder ejercer en el mundo mágico, pero era la meta final de Anne y estaba dispuesta a hacer todo lo posible por conseguirla.

Aquel día terminó las clases un poco antes de lo esperado y decidió que iría directamente hacia el cuartel de la Orden en vez de pasar por su casa. Con suerte a aquella hora no estaría muy concurrido y podría estudiar un poco antes de que comenzara la reunión. Y así fue, porque cuando llegó a la base sólo estaban los hermanos Prewett.

Estuvieron solos más de dos horas, que los hermanos aprovecharon para hablar largo y tendido con Anne sobre su carrera. Después de un rato dejaron que ella estudiara tranquilamente, pero no salieron de la misma habitación. A ella no le importaba, ya que estaban hablando en susurros y no le molestaban para lo que ella estaba haciendo. De hecho les prestaba tan poca atención que parecía que estuvieran en silencio. Y sin embargo, hubo un comentario que llamó su atención y le hizo levantar la vista de sus libros.

- ¿Una nueva incorporación? – les preguntó con curiosidad, levantándose de su silla para acercarse más a ellos.

- No sabemos quién es, ni de dónde viene, ni qué hace. Lo único que sabemos es que es una mujer.

- Una chica más bien. – matizó Gideon. – Dumbledore dijo que tenía veintipocos, así que será de vuestra edad.

- ¿Alguien del colegio tal vez? – Anne se sentó junto a su superior y empezó a pensar en personas que ella conociera del colegio y en las que Dumbledore podría estar interesado.

- Él no mencionó nada de que vosotros la conocierais, sólo que es más o menos de vuestra edad. – respondió el hombre con una sonrisa amable. – Pero no merece la pena darle muchas vueltas, en media hora sabremos de quién se trata.

Era el tiempo que faltaba para la hora que habían fijado para la reunión y aún eran los únicos que estaban en la base. Con toda seguridad el resto iría llegando en poco tiempo.

Anne ya no fue capaz de concentrarse, así que recogió sus cosas y se sentó de nuevo al lado de Gideon para continuar con la conversación. Como sospechaba, en pocos minutos empezaron a llegar los demás: Emmeline, Marlene, Caradoc, Elphias, Benjy... Pero sin duda, los que recibieron mayor atención fueron Sirius y Casey.

Habían arreglado la fecha para la boda en St. James, habían ido a comer y luego habían estado paseando hasta la hora de la reunión. En ningún momento se sintieron incómodos o tímidos mientras iban cogidos de la mano o medio abrazados o incluso cuando se habían besado. Pero en la calle nadie les conocía, nadie conocía la relación que habían tenido antes y todo era mucho más fácil. Sin embargo, cuando se aparecieron cerca del cuartel el matiz de las cosas cambió un poco.

Sirius y Casey se habían mirado sin saber muy bien cómo entrar a la reunión sin que los atosigaran demasiado. Lo primero que pensaron fue actuar como siempre y así nadie les diría nada, pero esa opción tenía dos problemas. El primero era que Remus, Lily y James ya lo sabían y no se iban a quedar callados. Sin embargo, Sirius y Casey estaban de acuerdo en que el segundo de los problemas era el más difícil de sobrellevar. Después de descubrir lo que era estar juntos, no se veían capaces de actuar como si se odiaran durante toda la reunión.

- Me tendrías que arrancar los ojos de la cara. – dijo Sirius muy serio, pero con un matiz divertido en la voz. – Y también la boca, para que no sonriera.

- Te prefiero con ojos y con boca, gracias. – respondió Casey riendo.

Idea desechada.

- Bueno, parecemos críos. – Sirius volvió a coger la mano de la chica y comenzó a caminar. – Somos mayorcitos, estamos bien como estamos y no tenemos que darle explicaciones a nadie. ¿Que no nos dejan en paz hoy? Pues nada, ya se cansarán.

- ¿Y si no se cansan tan rápido? – Casey miró a su novio con aprensión.

- ¿Estás nerviosa?

- Es que... no me gustaría que se pasaran toda la reunión echándonos miraditas como si fuéramos bichos raros. – admitió la castaña de mala gana y sintiendo que los colores comenzaban a subirle por las mejillas.

- Yo tengo una solución para que no te des cuenta si te están mirando o no. – murmuró el chico en su oído.

Casey sonrió al sentir la respiración de él en su cuello.

- Si estás pendiente de mí todo el tiempo no te vas a dar cuenta de nada más. – le contó con una suavidad que la hizo temblar.

Cuando cruzaron la puerta de la sala de reuniones todo el mundo se quedó en un silencio sepulcral. Se miraron unos a otros, luego volvieron a mirarlos a ellos y después empezaron los comentarios. Anne fue la única que permaneció en silencio, pero con una sonrisa en la cara.

Al ver entrar por la puerta a Casey y Sirius cogidos de la mano le dio un vuelco el corazón. No necesitó preguntar nada porque conocía muy bien a los dos y aquel brillo en la mirada sólo se podía asociar a la felicidad. Y suspiró. Porque Sirius había tardado mucho en darse cuenta de todo y porque Casey había pasado bastantes malos momentos por su culpa.

La pareja estaba más pendiente de lo que Anne dijera o hiciera que lo que dijeran o hicieran los demás; la única opinión de allí que les importaba era la suya. Pero la situación no tardó en relajarse. Anne se acercó y los abrazó a la vez, felicitándolos primero y dándoles una colleja a cada uno después. A Sirius por ser un tardón y a Casey por ser una desconfiada.

"_Mira que pensar que él se iba a declarar sólo para gastarte una broma_" – le había reñido entre risas a su amiga.

Al poco recibieron otro abrazo de grupo, cuando James y Lily llegaron al cuartel y los vieron a los tres riendo en medio de la sala. Estuvieron recordando viejas anécdotas de las peleas que habían tenido en el colegio, de cómo ellos, sus sufridos amigos, tenían que intervenir una y otra vez... a la espera de que se dieran cuenta por fin de lo que sentían.

Habrían seguido con la conversación, pero la llegada de Dumbledore los hizo sentarse a todos y acallar todos los murmullos. Los chicos echaron en falta a Remus, aunque Anne fue la única que no lo hizo en voz alta. Pero el chico apareció detrás de Dumbledore y fue a sentarse en el sitio que había entre Sirius y Benjy.

- Ya que estamos todos reunidos. – empezó Dumbledore una vez que Golsdawn había entrado en la habitación y había tomado asiento también. – Quiero presentaros a Evelyn Grams, la nueva integrante de la Orden.

La chica entró en la sala con una sonrisa dulce y sin nervios aparentes. Dijo hola y fue a sentarse al lugar libre más cercano que vio: al lado de Anne.

Las caras del resto de la Orden eran muy diferentes. Mientras que la mayoría se mostraba de acuerdo con tener un miembro más, Sirius y los demás no salían aún de su asombro. Al fin conocían a la famosa Evelyn. James le preguntó a Remus en voz baja si él sabía algo, pero el licántropo negó en silencio y esbozó una ligera sonrisa al mirar a Evelyn.

El gesto de Anne era indescifrable. Había saludado fríamente a Evelyn cuando ésta se había sentado a su lado, pero no había vuelto a mirarla. Ni tampoco buscó a ninguno de sus amigos, sino que permaneció con la vista en la pared, como ausente. Era imposible saber qué estaba pensando.

Fue una reunión corta. No había muchas noticias de Voldemort ni de ningún tipo de movimiento mágico extraño, así que por esa parte sólo tenían las investigaciones que se estaban realizando en ese momento y que todavía no daban resultados. De modo que la reunión sirvió únicamente para comentar cómo iban las pocas noticias que tenían y para asignarle un grupo a Evelyn.

Casey, Anne y Lily pensaron lo mismo sin darse cuenta: todas desearon que la chica no estuviera en el grupo de Gideon. Y, o bien Dumbledore les leyó la mente a las tres, o bien tuvieron suerte, porque Evelyn fue a parar al grupo de Fabian y Edgar; el grupo de Sirius y Casey.

En cuanto finalizó la reunión la mitad de los presentes se marchó, quedando sólo unos pocos en el cuartel, charlando. Entre ellos estaban los chicos que hablaban más de la nueva relación en el grupo que de la incorporación de Evelyn. Ella no se sintió aislada, ya que pronto se metió de lleno en la conversación, a pesar de no conocer casi nada a la pareja.

Quizás fue el entusiasmo del momento, pero ninguno de los chicos se percató de la ausencia de Anne hasta que Casey se giró para comentarle algo y vio que no estaba.

- Hace un rato que se marchó. – intervino Gideon en tono de regaño, mirando especialmente a Remus. – Deberíais haberos dado cuenta.

Remus bajó la mirada. Había intentado hablar con ella después de la reunión, quería demostrarle que le daba igual si ella quería alejarlo, que él no se iba a marchar. Pero Anne lo había evitado de todas las maneras posibles y después fue Evelyn la que había ido a buscarlo, alejándole de la morena. Después de eso, no la había visto más. Y se reprendió mentalmente por no haber notado su ausencia antes.

Pero no era el único que se sentía culpable. Lily y Casey conocían de sobra a la chica, estaban seguras que la llegada de Evelyn no le habría sentado bien... Y ellas¿qué hacían? Nada, ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta que se había marchado. Se miraron a los ojos y ninguna de las dos necesitó decirle a la otra cómo se sentía, porque ambas estaban igual de mal. Se sentían culpables de estar contentas cuando su amiga no estaba pasando por buen momento.

- Dijo que tenía que estudiar. – añadió Evelyn ante el silencio repentino de los demás. – Además, se ha ido con tanta prisa que no creo que haya notado que no os habéis dado cuenta.

Pero ninguno se quedó tranquilo con el comentario. Todos se sentían un poco mal, sobre todo las chicas, que consideraban que le habían fallado a su amiga de alguna forma.

Después de unos minutos Lily y James avisaron que ellos ya se marchaban y Casey y Sirius se les unieron, alegando que tenían algunos asuntos de la boda que arreglar. Pero la verdad era que Casey quería salir del cuartel y aquella había sido la excusa perfecta.

- Pero ya que estamos podríamos aprovechar y acercarnos a St. James en un momento¿no? – sugirió la castaña antes de que se apareciera cada uno por su lado.

Lily miró a James y él asintió con el brillo de la ilusión asomando en sus ojos.

- Venga, aún nos queda tiempo antes de que tengamos que ir a casa para la cena. – convino la chica, acurrucándose junto a James.

Casey los miró así, tan abrazados y tan enamorados, y no pudo evitar un suspiro. Antes de que se diera la vuelta, Sirius ya la tenía cogida de la mano y le sonreía. Ella se mordió el labio inferior, aún sin poder creerse que aquello estuviera pasando. Se acercó un poco más a él y comenzaron a caminar junto a sus amigos.

Unos segundos después se aparecieron cerca de St. James y desde allí fueron caminando hasta el centro del parque. No tardaron mucho en dar con el encargado, que reconoció a Sirius y a Casey.

El papeleo que necesitaban para casarse allí no era como habían imaginado. Lily esperaba que necesitaran más cosas y se había sorprendido al ver que el señor Williams, el encargado, sólo les había pedido que firmaran los novios y los padrinos.

- No me quejo, es sólo que esperaba que nos pidieran más papeles, no sé. – le comentaba la chica a su amiga, cuando estaban saliendo del parque.

Sirius y James iban un poco más atrás, hablando entre ellos.

- Es perfecto Canuto, genial. ¿Te imaginas el día de la boda cuando los padrinos no se estén intentando hechizar el uno al otro? – James sonreía feliz. Cada día que pasaba y cada detalle que arreglaban le acercaba más al que estaba seguro que sería el día más feliz de su vida.

- Sí, genial. – respondió Sirius sin quitar la vista de su chica. – Es una chica increíble¿por qué no me pegasteis o algo para que me diera cuenta antes?

James rió por el comentario y le echó un brazo por encima a su amigo.

- Porque necesitabas verlo tú solito. Además, las discusiones y las peleas con ella te venían bien de vez en cuando. – añadió con diversión.

Sirius hizo amago de pegarle, pero ambos se echaron a reír, llamando la atención de las chicas. Se acercaron a ellos, creyendo que les contarían de qué se reían.

- Cosas de chicos. – repuso el de los ojos grises con una sonrisa inocente que no consiguió hacer desaparecer las cejas alzadas de las dos chicas.

- Bueno y entre esas cosas de chicos ¿está lo de buscar a un cura mágico que quiera celebrar una boda en un sitio donde no pueda hacer magia? – les preguntó Lily con suavidad pero con un matiz de diversión.

Era otro de los asuntos que debían resolver cuanto antes, ya que no cualquier cura del mundo mágico estaría dispuesto a celebrar una boda mágica en un lugar donde no se le permitiera realizar ningún hechizo. James pensó que tal vez sus padres pudieran ayudarlos con eso y Sirius le dijo a Lily que no se preocupara, siempre podrían recurrir a Dumbledore. Él seguro conocía a alguien, si no es que se ofrecía para casarlos él mismo.

Después de un rato de echar imaginación entre los cuatro y visualizar en sus cabezas cómo sería una boda de manos de Dumbledore, las dos parejas se separaron. James y Lily tenían que ir hacia la casa de ella, donde los esperaban para cenar. James estaba ansioso por llegar, tenía la esperanza que Vernon Dursley estuviera allí para "charlar" un rato con él.

Sirius por su parte, se ofreció acompañar a Casey a su casa, pero ella se negó en rotundo.

- Aún es de día y mis padres no me esperan para cenar. – señaló ella de forma inocente. – Y ya que yo te he invitado a desayunar esta mañana, tú podrías invitarme a cenar y así sé dónde tengo que aparecerme cuando quiera hacerte una visita.

- ¿Quieres que vayamos a mi casa?

- Hombre, si quieres que cuando vaya a hacerte una visita me vaya al polo norte pues no, no vamos a tu casa. – Casey lo miró con las cejas alzadas. – Vamos a tu casa, me la enseñas, me preparas la cena y luego me acompañas. Es fácil¿no?

- O podrías quedarte a dormir también. – le insinuó él con picardía.

La chica se hizo la ofendida y le dio un golpe en el brazo.

- Si dormí contigo aquella vez fue por una causa mayor. – le recordó con tono airado, pero sin soltarse de su brazo. – No vayas a pensarte que...

- No pienso nada de eso. – respondió él de pronto, muy serio. – Pero me quedé con las ganas de verte dormida.

- Yo sí que te vi mientras dormías. – Casey alargó una mano y le acarició el cuello, como había hecho aquella mañana después de Navidad. Él se estremeció por el contacto. – Era tan extraña la sensación de poder verte así, en silencio...

Sirius se inclinó y la besó con dulzura y sin prisas. Le encantaba cuando ella lo hacía estremecer con una sola de sus caricias. Lo hacía sentir vulnerable pero tranquilo y reconfortado a la vez. Era extraño... pero a la vez era perfecto.

No tardaron mucho en estar frente a la puerta de la casa del chico. Había un pequeño jardín delante, donde aún no había nada plantado. Luego la estructura de la casa era muy similar a las de la zona: dos plantas, una buhardilla y un jardín trasero, más grande que el de delante. En la planta baja se encontraba el salón y la cocina, mientras que en la segunda planta había un dormitorio, un baño y un estudio. La buhardilla fue la habitación que más le gustó a Casey.

Era el doble de grande que el dormitorio y tenía un ventanal enorme. Las paredes eran de un color ocre pálido, a juego con la moqueta de tonos tierra, lo que conseguía que la habitación desprendiera una calidez agradable. Sin embargo, como la chica comentó, a aquella habitación lo que le hacía falta eran muebles. No tenía ninguno; nada, a parte de una pila de cajas amontonadas al fondo, en el lado contrario de donde se encontraba la ventana.

Después de dar la vuelta de visita a la casa, los dos se fueron a la cocina a intentar preparar algo decente para cenar. Consiguieron un poco de pasta y algo de fruta, que Casey se empeñó en comer en la buhardilla.

Transformaron algunas de las cosas que había en las cajas en una pequeña mesa y dos cojines. Y cenaron allí, bajo el atardecer londinense y con una tranquilidad que, dos días antes jamás imaginaron compartir.

Era raro que pasaran de no hablarse un día para estar, al día siguiente, cenando como una pareja normal de enamorados. Podía parecer que el cambio de relación era demasiado brusco como para ser real, pero no lo era. Habían pasado mucho tiempo discutiendo y ocultando lo que sentían de verdad y era normal que después de eso lo único que quisieran era estar juntos todo el tiempo. Después de todo, los sentimientos llevaban mucho tiempo ya en ellos, por eso la fase de timidez del principio de una pareja había pasado para ellos con tantísima rapidez. Estaban muy acostumbrados ya el uno al otro, así que no había lugar para ser tímidos.

- ¿Sabes? Aún estoy un preocupado por Anne. – declaró el chico mientras cenaban. – Ha salido tan rápido de la reunión...

- Es normal, con Evelyn allí a ver qué ganas tendría de quedarse. – murmuró Casey sin darse cuenta de a quién se lo estaba diciendo.

- Imaginaba que tendría algo que ver, pero si tú lo dices ya no me quedan sospechas.

La chica miró a su novio con la boca abierta. Se acababa de dar cuenta de lo que había dicho. Pero Sirius le hizo un gesto con la mano, quitándole importancia.

- Tú sabes cosas de Anne y yo sé algunas de Remus, no sé qué malo podría haber en que compartiéramos información. – Sirius se llevó el vaso a la boca y después de beber continuó. – No es como si se necesitara un alto nivel de inteligencia para darse cuenta que Anne no está con Eric por amor precisamente.

- ¿Eso piensas? – inquirió Casey con asombro. ¿De verdad Sirius era tan observador o es que Anne ya era demasiado evidente?

- Puedo contarte mi teoría sobre lo que está pasando en ese triángulo, que ahora amenaza con convertirse en cuadrado. Pero sólo lo haré con una condición.

- ¿Cuál? – preguntó ella, curiosa.

- Que tú me vayas diciendo si me equivoco o no con Anne.

Casey se lo pensó un momento. No quería traicionar la palabra que le había dado a su amiga, pero a lo mejor aquello no era tan mala idea. ¿Y si Sirius era quien podía ayudarla a conseguir que Anne avanzara el último empujón que le faltaba?

**oOo**

- ¿Más ensalada, Vernon?

- No.

- Quizás quieras un poco más de pan.

- Así estoy bien.

- ¿Verduras?

- Vete al carajo, Potter. – escupió Vernon Dursley desde el otro lado de la mesa y en voz baja, para que sólo el moreno pudiera escucharlo.

James sonrió alegremente y le acercó el plato de las patatas, con la misma educación que había estado haciendo todo el tiempo. Pero Vernon resopló y gruñó algo en voz baja mientras Petunia alargaba la mano para retirar el plato con brusquedad. Lily miró a su novio y le preguntó en silencio qué estaba haciendo. Él sólo sonrió, le dio un beso en la mejilla y volvió a entrar en la conversación que mantenían en la mesa.

- Como te iba diciendo Petunia, deberías alegrarte por tu hermana. Y no pensar que lo está haciendo para hacerte sombra. – le repitió la señora Evans con delicadeza a su hija mayor.

- Podríamos casarnos juntas, Pet. – sugirió Lily en un arranque de amor de hermana.

Pero la idea horrorizó tanto a su hermana como a su prometido, que casi se ahoga con un trozo de pan. Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Aunque por las caras que habían puesto al oír la idea, no hacían falta las palabras.

- ¿Y cuándo pensáis casaros vosotros? – se interesó James con tono cordial.

Vernon le lanzó una mirada asesina antes de contestar.

- Septiembre.

James sonrió de forma divertida y hubiera comentado algo al respecto, pero Lily le agarró la mano por debajo de la mesa. Era la señal de "mejor no seguir por ahí". Una de tantas, porque Vernon odiaba todo lo que se relacionara con la magia y tanto ella como James habían tenido que recurrir muchas veces a aquellas señales para no caldear el ambiente. No es que a Lily le importara lo que el prometido de su hermana pudiera decirles, pero prefería no disgustar a sus padres con otra discusión.

La primera y única tuvo lugar el día que Lily llevó a James a cenar para que su futuro cuñado lo conociera. El moreno había intentado ser todo lo amable posible, incluso habría podido pasar como un muggle más, pero a Vernon no le faltaron los comentarios ácidos. Y ni Lily ni James se quedaron callados.

Greg y Amanda le pidieron a Vernon con educación, pero con severidad, que se abstuviera de hacer aquellos comentarios en su presencia. Le aseguraron que James era muy querido para ellos y que no iban a consentir más aquellas escenas.

Así que cuando veía a James, Vernon procuraba hablar lo menos posible. De hecho, no le hablaba ni al chico ni a Lily si no era estrictamente necesario y, cuando lo hacía, le era imposible ocultar el deje de repugnancia en su voz.

- Nosotros ya tenemos reservado hasta el lugar. – continuó hablando James, ajeno a los gestos de Petunia y su prometido. – El encargado de St. James nos ha prometido que el lugar va a quedar precioso. Aunque yo le he dicho que mientras Lily esté allí, hasta una casa en ruinas me parecería el lugar más bonito del mundo.

A la pelirroja le pareció tan tierno y tan dulce el comentario que no tardó en darle un beso en la mejilla a su novio, mientras le hacía caricias sobre el dorso de la mano, bajo la mesa. Le sonrió mirándole a los ojos y se olvidó de todo durante los segundos que James compartió aquella mirada.

¿Qué más daba un Vernon Dursley en la familia? Si James la miraba con tanto amor y era capaz de hacerla temblar con comentarios como aquellos, Lily pensaba que sería capaz de soportar a cien Vernons Dursley en su familia.

* * *

_N/A: Y hasta aquí señores! El proximo cap no sé para cuándo, pero estoy trabajando en ello... Así que, solo os pido un poquito de paciencia ;p_

_Los comentarios, las críticas y los tomates... ya sabéis!_

_Un beso y espero que os haya gustado!!_

_Nasirid_

_pd: mil gracias por haber llegado a más de 100 rr's! Os dejé un "regalito" por ahí para celebrarlo... espero que os paséis y me digáis qué os parece :)_


	14. Porque tengo ganas de verte

**Disclaimer:** _Todos los personajes y lugares que aparecen en el fic pertenecen a J.K. Rowling; a excepción de Cassandra Nayron, Anne Sullivan, Eric Misdet, Evelyn Grams, Catherin, Miranda Lupin y todo lo relacionado con la Fundación Seward._

_¡Hola! Ya sé que no tengo remedio... y que dije que intentaría actualizar antes... pero no he podido. Estoy en una mala época en la U, con todos los exámenes dentro de poco y con demasiada tarea como para ponerme a escribir. Así que agradezco un montón a los que leáis, porque eso significará que no os habéis olvidado de mí ;) Gracias por la paciencia!!!_

* * *

**Capítulo 14 : Porque tengo ganas de verte**

El tiempo empezaba a pasar con rapidez para todos. Un día quedaban todos juntos para cenar y celebrar de alguna forma el noviazgo de Sirius y Casey, y para lo que parecía ser sólo un día después ya habían pasado tres semanas. El mes de abril se les había echado encima y casi no lo habían visto venir con tantas tareas, tantas guardias y pequeñas misiones de la Orden y con la vida personal de cada uno. Pero ya sólo les quedaban dos meses escasos para la boda y a Lily le había entrado el pánico. Aún no había tenido tiempo para ir a buscar su vestido.

Por aquella razón casi había obligado a sus amigas a deshacer todos sus planes aquel domingo, para que pudieran acompañarla a mirar vestidos. No es que fuese el día perfecto, ya que la mayoría de las tiendas estarían cerradas, pero era el único día que tenía y por eso daba gracias a que los centros comerciales abrieran.

Y mientras las tres chicas recorrían el Londres muggle en busca del vestido perfecto, los chicos esperaban sentados en una cafetería del callejón Diagón. Peter llegaba por fin a la ciudad esa mañana y había quedado con ellos allí. Se había retrasado un par de semanas, según lo que había anunciado en una de sus primeras cartas, pero como les explicó después a sus amigos, a su padre se le habían complicado algunos asuntos.

Cuando llegó hasta sus amigos y se saludaron, el chico sintió que el tiempo no había pasado, que volvían a estar como al comienzo del último año en Hogwarts. Pero pronto descubrió que habían cambiado demasiadas cosas para su gusto en todos aquellos meses.

Incluso él había cambiado. Estaba bastante más delgado que en la graduación, su ropa ya no era tan insulsa, se había vuelto mucho más reservado y parecía haber madurado bastante durante aquella temporada en Alemania. Allí había viajado con su padre para visitar a la familia de él y, al final, se acabaron instalando durante meses. Durante aquellos meses su relación con los chicos se había enfriado de forma considerable. No es que no quisiera contestar a las cartas que ellos mandaban de forma regular, pero cuando uno se aleja y pasa un tiempo fuera, las cosas cambian, sin remedio.

Había conocido gente nueva, nuevos ambientes y nuevas costumbres. Y las primeras semanas se le hizo complicado el adaptarse, pero a la hora de volver a Inglaterra, lo complicado había sido hacerse a la idea de cambiar otra vez.

- Tampoco es como si hubiera cambiado todo, aunque bueno, algunas cosas sí que están bastante diferentes a como tú las recuerdas. – comentaba James mientras saboreaba su primer helado de la temporada.

Se habían acercado a Florean Fortescue para recordar viejos tiempos, cuando se reunían allí en verano para planear las bromas del curso siguiente. James y Remus no habían tardado nada en contarle a Peter la razón por la que a Sirius no se le borraba la sonrisa de la cara ni aunque le nombraras a sus padres.

Al principio el chico no se había creído nada y le había entrado la risa al escuchar el nombre de la novia de Sirius. Sin pararse a mirar a su amigo, Peter hizo un par de comentarios sobre Casey, con bastante desatino. Porque cuando se dio cuenta, los otros tres chicos lo miraban con gesto extraño, sobre todo Sirius, que parecía de todo menos su amigo en aquel momento.

- No tiene ninguna gracia, Peter. – siseó con el ceño fruncido.

La chispa en los ojos de su amigo fue lo que alertó a Peter de que había metido la pata hasta el fondo. Se disculpó a trompicones, recordándole que lo último que él había visto no parecía poder transformarse en una relación romántica, precisamente. Y Sirius pareció aceptar las disculpas y olvidar el asunto, pero no dejó que la conversación volviera a desviarse hacia su novia.

- ¿Tampoco te gusta ése?

Casey y Anne suspiraron resignadas al ver como su amiga entraba otra vez en el probador, después de sacarle defectos al vestido que se estaba probando. Las chicas se miraron y rodaron los ojos. Nunca habían imaginado que ir con Lily a buscar su vestido de novia pudiera ser tan agotador.

- Si fuera yo la que se casa hubiera elegido ese último vestido. – comentó Anne en voz baja, haciendo referencia al vestido que la pelirroja debía de estar quitándose en aquel momento. – Es sencillo y elegante, además de ser precioso.

- Descuida, te lo recordaré el día que te cases tú. – bufó la castaña mientras volvía a sentarse en un pequeño sofá que había en la sala. – Vendremos a esta tienda y sólo dejaré que te pruebes ese vestido. Y acabaremos antes que el novio y todo.

Anne sonrió pero prefirió no decir nada. Su subconsciente podía jugarle una mala pasada y era lo último que le faltaba. Casey abrió la boca para continuar el comentario, pero la voz de Lily desde el otro lado de la cortina atrajo la atención de las dos chicas.

- ¿Habrá llegado ya Peter?

Casey resopló al oír el nombre del chico.

- Ojalá que no. – murmuró en voz muy baja, casi para sí misma.

Pero Anne alcanzó a escucharla. Miró a su amiga como pidiendo una pequeña explicación, pero Casey le quitó importancia con un gesto y esperó a que Lily saliera del probador para seguir hablando.

- Gracias a Merlín que ahora puedo ser sincera sin temer ofender los sentimientos de alguien, porque no tengo ningunas ganas de ver a Peter. – soltó a toda prisa y ante la atónita mirada de sus amigas. - ¿Qué? No es un secreto que él no me cae bien.

- Hasta hace unas semanas, Sirius tampoco era el santo de tu devoción. – le recordó Anne con sorna.

- Dejemos mejor lo de las devociones y demás porque no quiero acabar como la última vez. – cortó Lily mirando a Anne con una ceja alzada.

La morena asintió en silencio, sabiendo que su amiga hacía referencia a la última vez que habían hablado de Remus. Había sido aquella pelea de semanas atrás.

- Vale, no es un secreto. – continuó la pelirroja, volviendo al tema. – Pero el pobre chico tampoco te ha hecho nada como para que de pronto parezca que lo odies.

Casey arrugó la nariz en un mohín de enfado.

- ¿A quién le iba a importar, Peter? Vivo solo y en mi casa hay sitio de sobra para ti. –Sirius había pensado en la posibilidad de compartir casa con su amigo desde que éste les había avisado que volvía solo a Inglaterra.

- Es que no he tenido tiempo de buscar piso antes de volver y...

- No hace falta que te justifiques. ¿Para qué estamos los amigos?

Finalmente, Peter aceptó la oferta de irse a vivir con Sirius mientras encontraba un piso donde asentarse de forma definitiva. Estaba contento porque no le apetecía vivir solo y además, la libertad que Sirius tenía en su casa no la iba a poder encontrar ni en la de James ni en la de Remus.

Cerraron el "trato" con un apretón de manos y un golpe en el hombro, como solían hacer ellos. Sin embargo, mientras que los dos nuevos compañeros de casa se adelantaban y hablaban de la novedad, Remus se quedó un poco atrás aposta. James se quedó a su altura y le bastó una mirada del licántropo para asegurar que aquello a Casey no le entusiasmaba demasiado.

- No quieras acaparar a Sirius, Casey. Tiene sus amigos, igual que tú tienes a los tuyos, y vive solo, así que puede hacer lo que quiera. – Anne regañó a su amiga al tiempo que Lily asentía detrás de ellas, subida a una tarima mientras tenía otro vestido puesto.

- No es querer acapararlo. – tanto Lily como Anne miraron a su amiga con incredulidad. – Vale, llevamos poco menos de un mes y estoy mal acostumbrada, porque nadie depende de él, ni él depende de nadie, así que tenemos más libertad pero...

- Lo dices como si Peter se fuera a pegar a Sirius para no separarse de él ni a sol ni a sombra.

- Entiendo que sean amigos, y es un gran gesto de parte de él que le ofrezca su casa por tiempo indefinido y sin que se tenga que preocupar de los gastos. – concedió Casey. – Pero Peter nunca me ha gustado, jamás. ¿No os dais cuenta que no pega nada con ninguno de los otros tres?

- Como si nosotras pegáramos mucho como amigas. – se rió Anne. – Somos muy diferentes.

- Es distinto. Él me da mala espina, sólo digo eso.

- Sirius y los demás lo conocen desde hace mucho, confían en él¿por qué no confías tú también? Aunque no sea en Peter, confía en James, Remus y Sirius. – Lily se bajó de la tarima, recogiendo la cola del vestido con una mano.

- Y no vayas a dejar que esto afecte a lo tuyo con Sirius. – le aconsejó Anne, ya con gesto serio. – Antes de hablar ponte en su lugar, y piensa en cómo te tomarías tú que él no quisiera hacer un esfuerzo por aceptarnos a Lily o a mí.

Casey asintió no muy convencida, pero aceptando que tenían razón... en parte. No iba a dejar que la llegada de Peter cambiara de forma alguna a lo que ella tenía con Sirius.

No volvieron a tocar el tema del último de los merodeadores en toda la mañana, de hecho, el tema recurrente del resto del día fue la exigencia con la que Lily pretendía elegir el vestido de su boda. Cuando salieron de una tienda para ir al parque a tomar el almuerzo, sus amigas pensaban que tendrían que crear el vestido ellas mismas, porque encontrar todo lo que Lily quería en un solo vestido parecía imposible.

- Quizás podríamos dejarlo para otro día¿no? – sugirió la misma Lily, sentada en el césped de Hyde Park. – Estoy tan cansada que no podría probarme un solo vestido más.

- Por mí perfecto. Yo lo habría dejado hace un par de horas... – Casey estiró las piernas.

- Claro, porque hace un par de horas tú acababas de encontrar tu vestido y entonces, el resto ya daba igual. – Anne le tiró una migaja de pan a la cara mientras se reía.

- Un problema menos, que el vestido de la madrina también es muy importante. – la castaña intentó hacerse la ofendida, pero no le duró mucho.

- En cuanto te lo traigan del color que elegiste ya podrás buscar los zapatos y todo lo demás. Ahora sólo faltamos Lily y yo.

- Yo espero no tardar mucho en dar con mi vestido. – suspiró la pelirroja, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

- A este paso puede que nos jubile...

Casey había comenzado a hablar cuando una voz masculina la interrumpió.

- Me alegra encontraros, chicas. ¿Qué tal las compras?

Anne se dio la vuelta con una rapidez increíble, para encontrarse a su novio de pie, con su sonrisa amable de siempre y una bolsa de papel en la mano.

- Eric¿cómo nos has...? – comenzó Anne sin ocultar la molestia que le causaba ver al chico allí.

- He salido pronto del ministerio y me entraron ganas de venir a comer aquí. – el chico fue a sentarse al lado de su chica, ante la atenta mirada de las otras dos chicas.

Pero Anne soltó su almuerzo, se levantó rápidamente y cogió a Eric por un brazo. Lo condujo unos metros atrás, alejándose de los oídos de sus amigas.

- A mí que me diga lo que quiera después, pero está clarísimo que no le ha hecho ninguna gracia que él venga. – le comentó Casey a Lily en voz baja, ambas sin dejar de mirar hacia el lugar donde su otra amiga estaba hablando con su novio.

- ¿Hacerle gracia? Yo diría que está bastante enfadada, y no es para menos. – la pelirroja dejó a un lado su sándwich. – Venir aquí desde el ministerio... con lo lejos que está. Es de todos menos creíble.

Las chicas no se alejaban mucho de la realidad, porque Anne estaba muy molesta con la aparición de Eric.

- Cualquiera diría que no tienes ni pizca de ganas de verme. – él se hizo el ofendido, pero aquello no detuvo a la chica.

- No te hagas la víctima. – replicó Anne fríamente. – No sé cómo habrás sabido que estaba aquí, pero...

- No seas exagerada, Anne. – la interrumpió él. - ¿Qué iba a saber que estabas aquí? Sólo he venido porque me gusta este parque¿hay algo de malo?

- Sí, si el ministerio está casi al otro lado de la ciudad. – Eric alargó su mano para tomar las de ellas, pero Anne no se dejó. – Y también hay de malo si tu horario de almuerzo no es hasta dentro de media hora.

Eric sonrió condescendiente y aquello indignó aún más a la chica.

- Te estás portando como una cría, Anne. – su voz sonaba dulce y serena, pero el matiz de arrogancia también se hacía perceptible. – Dicho así suena a como si te estuviera espiando.

- Y es lo que parece en algunas ocasiones, Eric. – replicó la morena controlando sus nervios. – La semana pasada viniste todos los días a recogerme de la universidad, incluso después de haberte dicho que me quedaría hasta tarde porque tenía unos trabajos que hacer.

- Tenía ganas de verte¿también eso es un problema?

- Ayer por la mañana te dije que pasaría el día en casa, estudiando, y apareciste a la hora del almuerzo, cuando te había dicho expresamente que necesitaba todo el día para estudiar. Tengo un examen en dos semanas.

- Pues cuando fui¡qué casualidad!, no estabas en casa. – le recordó con un tono que sonó demasiado autoritario.

Anne respiró hondo antes de contestar. Y no hizo más que repetir la misma mentira que el día anterior, porque no era cierto que hubiera salido unos minutos a casa de una compañera. Había tenido reunión de la Orden aquella mañana.

- Me agobias, Eric. – se quejó al final.

- Perdona por tener ganas de estar contigo. – se disculpó él con un enfado más que evidente.

Y se marchó sin más despedida, dejando allí a su novia con remordimiento de conciencia.

- Genial, ahora soy la mala de la película. – masculló mientras volvía con sus amigas.

Lily y Casey se quedaron esperando la explicación, porque la chica les pidió que no preguntaran, que hicieran como si Eric no hubiese aparecido unos minutos antes. Anne creía que si dejaba hablar a sus amigas, la regañarían por cómo había tratado al chico y pensó que con tener a su conciencia, tenía bastante.

**oOo**

Casey salió de clases con más rapidez que días anteriores. El día anterior no había visto a Sirius porque con toda la historia de la vuelta de Peter y las compras con las chicas, al final no habían podido verse. Y tenía ganas de verle, así que bajó las escaleras rápidamente, con una sonrisa iluminándole el rostro. Sonrisa que se esfumó de un plumazo nada más abrir la puerta principal de la escuela.

Sirius estaba en la verja de la entrada, como siempre, pero en aquella ocasión lo acompañaba un muchacho algo más bajo, delgado y de pelo claro. Casey ya iba resoplando y mascullando palabras incoherentes cuando bajó las escaleras de la calle y se acercó al lugar donde su novio y Peter Pettigrew la estaban esperando.

El chico bajito la saludó con la misma cortesía fría del colegio, a la que ella correspondió sin problemas. Después del saludo de rigor, Sirius le dio un beso rápido a su novia y, tomándola de la mano, la instó a que caminaran.

Sirius había pensado en dar un paseo por el centro de la ciudad, para que Peter refrescara la memoria. No lo había comentado con Casey, ni tampoco se le ocurrió preguntarle en aquel momento si a ella le apetecía. Sirius, directamente, creyó que a ella le parecería una buena idea así que empezó a caminar con un rumbo fijado que ella desconocía.

Podría haber preguntado dónde iban o con qué pensaba pasar la tarde pero su chico, tan emocionado con la vuelta de uno de sus mejores amigos, habló y habló durante un rato. Peter ha estado en tal sitio, Peter ha hecho tal cosa, Peter, Peter y más Peter. Ni se le pasó por la cabeza preguntarle qué tal había ido el domingo con las chicas, ni si habían encontrado vestido para Lily o no, porque para el chico la vuelta de Peter era mucho más interesante.

Y Casey se alegraba de que su novio estuviera tan contento, le encantaba verlo sonreír todo el tiempo. Pero le hubiera encantado que él hubiera tenido el detalle de preguntarle por lo menos qué tal le habían ido las clases. Porque por mucho que fueran caminando con las manos cogidas y con alguna que otra caricia de cuando en cuando, a Casey le daba la sensación que él nunca le había prestado menos atención que en aquella tarde.

Quizás no debía molestarse tanto, sino estar contenta por él, pero ella ya estaba tocada de humor desde que sabía que Peter volvería y se quedaría a vivir con Sirius. El hecho de que su novio le estuviese prestando más atención a su amigo que a ella, le pareció razón suficiente para estar enfadada. Porque además, si hablaran de temas en los que ella pudiera intervenir... pero no, los dos chicos se pasaron media tarde rememorando anécdotas de sus bromas en el colegio.

Después de un rato callejeando por el centro londinense, entraron en unos grandes almacenes que habían inaugurado no hacía mucho. Casey había estado allí el día anterior, incluso allí era donde había encontrado su vestido para la boda. Cuando pasaron por delante de la tienda, la chica hizo el intento de que entraran para poder mostrarle a Sirius el vestido que ella llevaría, pero un comentario de Peter desvió la atención a la tienda de al lado.

Si con el mal humor que ya traía no era suficiente, a la chica se le sumó el tener que aguantar toda la tarde la retahíla de "Peter ha hecho esto y lo otro...". Lo de la tienda de vestidos era una estupidez, pero unido al resto de la tarde se convirtió en algo grande. Al menos lo suficientemente grande como para que ella pensara que era una razón más que suficiente para irse.

De pronto Sirius se encontró con que su novia se había marchado con una cara demasiado seria y una explicación que a él no le terminó de cuadrar.

- ¿Crees que he hecho algo mal? – le preguntó con cierta preocupación a Peter.

- Para nada, Canuto. – el chico bajito le echó un brazo por los hombros con algo de dificultad y empezó a caminar de nuevo. – Ya sabes lo complicadas que son las mujeres.

Sirius asintió sin estar demasiado convencido y, aunque el otro chico lo intentó, la tarde ya no fue igual de buena que cuando Casey había ido cogida a su mano.

**oOo**

Mientras Casey se aburría de lo lindo escuchando de nuevo las batallitas de los merodeadores, el más sereno del grupo se había quedado en la fundación para ayudar a una compañera. Cuando Evelyn se le acercó aquella mañana para preguntarle una duda sobre una clase de días anteriores, Remus no fue capaz de negarse a echarle una mano cuando terminaran las clases de aquel día.

Evelyn lo agradeció, primero porque aquel ensayo se le resistía, y segundo porque no iba a negar que la compañía del chico le gustaba mucho. Ella no sabía si él se habría dado cuenta, porque tenía la sensación que le costaba tanto ocultar lo mucho que él le gustaba que todo el mundo a su alrededor debía haberlo notado.

Después que acabaran con las tareas, Evelyn lo invitó a un café por la ayuda. Él no se resistió mucho y acabó aceptando. No se alejaron mucho de la zona de la escuela y se quedaron hablando durante un par de horas.

Evelyn estaba muy emocionada con todo lo que representaba la Orden del Fénix. Le contó con lujo de detalles todo lo que había visto en su primera misión, y el chico escuchó paciente, sin borrar la sonrisa cálida de siempre. Prestó especial atención cuando la chica habló de sus compañeros de grupo. Todos les habían caído muy bien y, además, ella se llevaba bastante bien con ellos. Cuando Remus le preguntó específicamente por Sirius y por Casey, Evelyn sonrió con dulzura y aseguró que ellos se portaban de maravilla con ella.

Remus la creyó, porque no tenía motivos para pensar que ella no le estuviera diciendo la verdad. Pero no lo estaba haciendo.

Evelyn no le había dicho que Casey era bastante fría con ella, no antipática pero sí algo distante. ¿Para qué iba a preocupar a Remus con aquello si ella tenía una ligera idea de por qué era? Evelyn tenía ojos en la cara y un gran sentido de la observación, por lo que no le había sido difícil notar las miradas que habían cruzado Remus y Anne en las ocasiones que ella había podido verlos. Y si estaba en lo cierto, podía entender a Casey perfectamente. Quizás ella misma se comportaría de igual manera si estuviera en la misma situación, así que decidió no darle demasiada importancia.

Después del café y de la charla, cada uno se fue por su lado. Remus prefirió volver a casa caminando, para despejar ideas y pensar un poco.

Evelyn le gustaba, era simpática, dulce, inteligente, divertida y bastante guapa; pero no era Anne. Era lo que se llevaba repitiendo una y otra vez desde hacía semanas: que su compañera de clase podía gustarle, pero no estaba enamorado de ella como lo estaba de Anne. ¿Y entonces qué hacía? No podía quedarse esperando una oportunidad que a lo mejor nunca llegaría y él también tenía derecho a intentar ser feliz. Cuando llegaba a aquella altura de la conclusión, Remus pensaba que salir con Evelyn en serio no era tan mala idea; era su forma de intentar ser feliz de alguna forma.

Pero luego, por cualquier detalle, los ojos de Anne volvían a su mente y echaba por tierra todas sus ideas y todos sus intentos.

Aún le faltaba un rato para llegar a su casa cuando, cruzando un paso de peatones, se topó con Casey, que cruzaba hacia el lado contrario. Se saludaron con las prisas de estar en medio del tráfico y al final fue el chico quien cambió su ruta para seguirla a ella.

- Pensé que habías quedado con Sirius. – le comentó mientras caminaban hacia la casa de ella. Remus había querido acompañarla después de fijarse un poco en la cara de su amiga.

- ¡Oh, sí! Quedar hemos quedado, y nos hemos visto. Pero poco más. – respondió ella, sarcástica. – Hablar ha preferido hacerlo con Peter, por supuesto el gran protagonista del año.

- No seas cría. Todos estamos muy contentos de la vuelta de Colagusano, pero Sirius está loco contigo. – el licántropo no acababa de creerse lo que ella estaba insinuando.

- Pues hoy no se notaba, te lo aseguro.

- No será para tanto.

- Mira Remus, no es que yo no me alegre de que él esté contento, porque es muy importante para mí el cómo esté, pero me ha molestado que no me prestara ni un poquito de atención. – Casey se sentó en un banco que había en el parque por el que estaban pasando. – Sé que suena egoísta de mi parte, y me sabe fatal decirlo en voz alta, pero es que es la verdad.

- Creo que deberías ponerte en su lugar un momento. – él se sentó a su lado. – Peter ha sido amigo nuestro desde primero y ha resultado extraño estar separado tanto tiempo de él. Compréndelo.

- Es la misma charla que tuve ayer con las chicas y ya lo sé. Y me pongo en su lugar y lo entiendo perfectamente, pero no lo puedo evitar. Seré posesiva, hasta ahora no me había dado cuenta de ello, pero lo admito. – ella misma se regañaba por sentirse de aquella forma, pero le era imposible evitarlo.

- No creo que seas posesiva ni egoísta, es sólo que en estas pocas semanas que lleváis juntos habéis pasado todo el tiempo libre sin nadie más. Y ahora la llegada de Peter desbarajusta esa rutina que ya teníais. – le pasó el brazo por los hombros en un gesto de apoyo. – No será difícil acostumbrarte a otra rutina distinta.

- Ya, bueno... ¿Y tú que hacías a estas horas por ahí? – Casey cambió de tema, evitando así acabar soltando todo lo que pensaba realmente de Peter. – Creí que irías directamente a casa después de las clases, para estudiar un rato.

- Evelyn me pidió ayuda con unos ejercicios y luego nos fuimos a tomar un café y... – Remus de pronto apartó la mirada y pareció interesarse por el césped.

- ¿Conque Evelyn? Pasáis mucho tiempo juntos últimamente¿no? – se interesó la chica al notar la reserva de su amigo. – No tendrás nada que contarme¿verdad?

Remus tardó en alzar la cabeza de nuevo, y cuando lo hizo se encontró con la mirada inquisitiva de su amiga. No supo qué contestar. ¿Le decía que Evelyn le gustaba y que se había planteado seriamente salir con ella? O mejor¿le contaba que estaba tan enamorado de Anne que la única solución que se le ocurría para olvidarse de ella era saliendo con la nueva integrante de la Orden?

- Tú estás con Sirius, James con Lily y Peter acaba de volver, no sé por qué os extraña tanto que pase con Evelyn ese tiempo que antes pasaba con vosotros. Además, ahora que acaba de entrar en la Orden tenemos más en común.

Casey enarcó las cejas, pero no dijo nada.

- Es una buena amiga. – habló él de nuevo, como intentando justificarse.

- ¿Sólo amiga? – Casey miró a su amigo a los ojos y le pidió en silencio que fuera sincero con ella.

Remus suspiró, se pasó una mano por el pelo y después contestó.

- Aún no estoy muy seguro.

Ella lo estaba viendo venir desde hacía tiempo, desde que Evelyn se había empezado a colar en sus vidas. Porque era una chica tranquila, encantadora, amable y simpática... y a leguas se veía que sentía algo por Remus desde el principio. No obstante, Casey había mantenido la esperanza de que los sentimientos hacia Anne fueran más fuertes y se impusieran... Pero parecía que no, que Remus se estaba yendo definitivamente del alcance de Anne.

- Tú has sido sincero conmigo, aunque a veces sospecho que sigues teniendo algún tipo de secreto pero bueno, esta vez no me has mentido. Y yo voy a hacer igual, tanto si te gusta como si no. – Casey se volvió hacia su amigo y lo miró muy seriamente. – Evelyn me parece una chica excepcional, simpática y todos los adjetivos bonitos que se te ocurran, pero me da rabia ver cómo estás sintiendo cosas por ella.

Remus abrió los ojos por la sorpresa y la sinceridad de las palabras de su amiga.

- Hay cosas que no me dices, pero las veo, y también hay cosas que tú no ves pero que yo no puedo decirte. Sólo sé que Evelyn no...

- Casey. – le interrumpió él, un poco brusco. – Te agradezco toda la preocupación, pero prefiero no seguir hablando de esto.

Ella aceptó sin dar mucho problema porque el chico se había puesto a la defensiva y así no iban a sacar nada. Pero ella estaba segura que algo había cambiado en su amigo, en lo que ella había creído que él sentía por Evelyn.

Tras unos segundos de silencio, la chica sacó el tema de la poción matalobos. Remus agradeció el cambio radical de tema haciendo que su frialdad se esfumara y se transformara en la calidez que era más común de él. Además, estaba muy ilusionado con la poción porque la semana siguiente sería luna llena y sería la primera oportunidad para probarla. Golsdawn le había entregado dos días atrás varios frascos de poción que tendría que tomarse durante el día de la luna llena, antes de que se hiciera de noche.

Estaba tan entusiasmado y tan nervioso a la vez por aquel tema, que se le escapó sin querer que los chicos lo acompañarían en esa ocasión para más seguridad. Casey no sabía nada de que los otros tres merodeadores eran animagos ilegales.

- ¡¿Cómo van a ir contigo?! – exclamó la chica muy sorprendida.

- Ellos se quedaban siempre por los alrededores de donde yo estaba encerrado, para que todo fuera más seguro. – inventó él rápidamente. – Cuando salimos de Hogwarts no me han acompañado mucho, pero ahora que vamos a probar la poción, ellos se sienten más seguros si están cerca.

A Casey todo aquello le sonó a cuento chino, y así se lo hizo saber a su amigo. Le pidió explicaciones que él prefirió no dar.

- No es que te quiera ocultar nada. – replicó Remus cuando ella insinuó que le gustaba mucho tener secretos con ella. – Pero esto es algo que debería explicarte Sirius.

Y aunque la chica no se quedó convencida, no le quedó más remedio que aguantarse.

Poco rato después cada uno siguió su camino, despidiéndose hasta el día siguiente. Remus se iba con cara de culpabilidad, por haber metido la pata con lo de los chicos; Casey iba dándole vueltas a todo lo que había escuchado aquella tarde.

**oOo**

Los chicos se habían reunido en casa de Sirius sin ningún motivo concreto, sino por el hecho de estar los cuatro juntos otra vez e ir aprovechando el tiempo perdido. Remus fue el último en llegar, porque al final se había entretenido más de lo que había pensado con Casey.

No estaban haciendo nada especial, y como ya se conocían demasiado bien, tanto James como Sirius notaron enseguida que al licántropo le preocupaba algo.

Les contó los nervios que le producía la nueva poción en pruebas, pero a sus amigos no los convenció con aquello. Sirius insistió más, alegando que tenía cara de "problema de chicas".

- Está bien, hay una chica que me tiene preocupado, pero no como vosotros pensáis. – añadió al ver las sonrisillas pícaras en sus amigos. – Es por algo que le he dicho a Casey.

Al oír el nombre de su novia, en aquella conversación de problemas, Sirius se irguió y se puso muy serio de pronto.

- ¿Puedo saber por qué no le has dicho todavía que eres un animago ilegal? – quiso saber el chico de ojos dorados. – Lily lo sabe, así que no sé cuál es el problema...

- El verdadero problema es que hasta la pelirroja lo sepa. – se quejó Peter desde otro sofá. – Ya os dije el año pasado que era nuestro secreto, sólo nuestro.

- Y¿qué te respondí entonces, Colagusano? – intervino James – Que yo no tengo secretos con ella, que si supo guardar el de Remus, bien podría guardar el nuestro.

- James tiene razón, hasta ahora ella ni siquiera le ha contado nada a sus amigas. – corroboró el licántropo con tranquilidad. – Esta tarde se me ha escapado que me acompañaríais la próxima luna, y aunque le he dado una explicación medio razonable, Casey se ha dado cuenta que hay algo que no le cuento. Y como no es mi decisión, no puedo decirle nada.

- Pensaba contárselo, de verdad. – contestó Sirius, más tranquilo al saber cuál era el problema de su amigo. Por un momento había pensado en mil opciones diferentes, y a cuál más horrible. – Pero nunca se me ha presentado el momento.

- Pues, por si crees que este no es el momento, ya te avisamos nosotros. – James sonrió a medias. – Canuto, este es el momento.

- Muy gracioso. – masculló el moreno de ojos grises antes de volverse hacia su otro amigo. – Por cierto¿has visto rara a Casey? Es que esta tarde ha estado tan callada y tan fría que no parecía ella.

Remus echó una mirada fugaz a Peter antes de contestar. Una mirada que fue visible para Sirius y para James.

- Tú sabrás lo que has hecho. – fue la única respuesta del licántropo.

Sirius miró a su amigo, luego a Peter y después otra vez hacia Remus, quien asintió de forma casi imperceptible.

- ¿Se va a enfadar porque Peter esté aquí? – preguntó incrédulo en voz baja, para que Peter no le escuchara.

- Canuto, en serio que pareciera que no entiendes nada de las mujeres. – se rió James.

- Vamos, es como si yo me enfadara o me molestara cuando ella pasa las tardes o los días enteros con Lily o con Anne. – repuso Sirius, irritado.

Remus y James lo miraron con las cejas alzadas, en un gesto que estaba claro que significaba "¿y no es cierto que te molesta?" Sirius se dio por aludido y a regañadientes aceptó que le molestan esos días. Y antes de que nadie le dijera nada, él se levantó, buscó su abrigo y se marchó en busca de su novia.

- Ya me podías haber dicho que las relaciones largas son así de complicadas, Cornamenta. – fue lo último que dijo antes de marcharse. Fue una de sus tantas bromas, y como tal se lo tomaron sus amigos. Porque era muy evidente que a Sirius no le molestaba ni un ápice que las relaciones largas tuvieran sus más y sus menos. Él estaba muy bien como estaba en aquel momento.

El chico se fue y dejó a sus amigos allí en su casa. Pero a ellos no les importó, siguieron hablando un rato más. Peter aprovechó que Sirius no estaba para interrogar a sus amigos sobre la relación entre Casey y él. James y Remus no tuvieron ningún problema en contarle casi con detalle cada pelea y discusión que habían visto, los encuentros que ellos mismos organizaban con la intención de juntarlos y que al final no acababan tan bien como habían esperado. Le contaron todo, pero evitando en todo momento comentar algo de la Orden.

Todos los miembros sabían lo importante que era mantener el secreto, y por mucho que Peter fuera amigo de ellos, no podían decirle nada. Al menos hasta que él perteneciera a la Orden también.

Tanto James, como Remus y Sirius habían hablado con Dumbledore sobre el ingreso de Peter en el grupo, pero el director se había mostrado poco convencido desde el principio. A los chicos no les agradó que Dumbledore dijera que Peter no le inspiraba la suficiente confianza como para dejarlo entrar. Aún así, ellos siguieron insistiendo, con más fuerza a medida que se fue acercando el día de la vuelta de Peter a Inglaterra.

A Dumbledore no le importó, y cada vez que tenía que decirles que necesitaba pensarlo un poco más, lo hacía con la misma tranquilidad y amabilidad, como si no llevaran dos semanas enteras insistiendo.

Finalmente, cuando el chico volvió, cada uno de los otros tuvo reunión con su grupo. Gideon, Moody y Edgar repitieron el mismo comentario: esperarían un tiempo razonable y estudiarían a Peter mientras tanto. No era la respuesta que esperaban, pero los tres amigos coincidieron en que era mejor que nada. Después de todo Peter había estado una temporada fuera y era de lo más normal que la Orden estudiara a cada candidato antes de permitirle la entrada.

Así, los chicos hicieron el esfuerzo de no contarle aquel secreto tan importante a su amigo, porque estaban seguros que podría descubrirlo él mismo en poco tiempo.

Aún estaban los tres en casa de Sirius cuando se hizo de noche. El moreno no había dado señales de vida, a lo que James se refirió como una señal de las buenas.

- Si Casey estuviera enfadada de verdad, lo cual dudo, él estaría aquí desde hace tiempo. – comentaba con una sonrisa. – Van a ser una pareja de padrinos perfecta.

Remus sonrió en señal de acuerdo, mientras que Peter se quedó mirando a sus amigos unos instantes antes de atreverse a preguntar.

- James, hay algo que no entiendo.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿La elección de Sirius como padrino fue algo premeditado o alguna vez pensaste en Remus o en mí como posibles padrinos?

- Vamos, Colagusano. Ellos son como uña y carne desde el principio, no había mucho que pensar. – respondió el licántropo, algo asombrado de que hubiera preguntado aquello.

- Ya, bueno. Pero no sé¿y si...?

- Lo siento, Peter. – intervino James con gesto preocupado.

- Nada de sentirlo, Cornamenta. – terció Remus con el ceño fruncido. – Tú eliges a quien quieres, y estaba claro que sería Sirius desde aquella vez que aseguraste que te casarías con Lily Evans tarde o temprano. Y no hay de qué molestarse, porque Canuto y tú sois inseparables y habría sido ilógico que nos lo hubieras pedido a mí o a Colagusano.

James sonrió en agradecimiento, porque con aquello Remus le demostraba que entendía la relación de ellos dos y que el hecho de que Sirius fuera un hermano para James, no significaba que la relación del moreno con los otros fuera menos importante. Aún así, a pesar de las palabras del licántropo, Peter le seguía dando vueltas al asunto. Hasta que James dejó otra pregunta al aire.

- ¿Habéis pensado ya en quiénes os acompañarán?

- Espero que me dejes ir también aunque no lleve a nadie. – contestó Remus con burla.

- Vaya, y yo que pensaba que a Evelyn le encantaría venir... – el moreno dejó caer aquel comentario con toda la intención de poner en un aprieto a su amigo.

Y lo consiguió, porque Remus se tensó al instante y se rehusó a seguir hablando cuando Peter le preguntó por qué se ponía de aquella forma.

- A ver, que no me estoy enterando de nada. – se quejó el chico, viendo que uno de sus amigos no quería hablar y el otro no dejaba de reírse con cierta malicia.

- Bueno Peter, la chica en cuestión es una compañera de clases de aquí nuestro amigo y de Casey. – comenzó a explicarle James, bajo la atenta mirada del otro chico, que seguía sin querer abrir la boca.

- ¿Y eso qué?

- Cuando la conozcas te vas a dar cuenta de lo evidente que resulta, pero hasta entonces... Lunático la tiene enamorada. – concluyó con una sonrisita.

- Yo no tengo enamorado a nadie. – se apresuró a corregir el licántropo, con evidente irritación.

James abrió la boca para contestar, pero no dijo ni tres palabras cuando un sonido de alguien por la chimenea le interrumpió. Todos se volvieron para ver la cabellera roja de Lily entre las llamas verdes del flú.

- Hola preciosa. – James se acercó rápidamente a la chimenea con una sonrisa.

Lily sonrió al ver a su novio tan cerca. Lo había echado de menos todo el día, ya que habían tenido unas prácticas durante toda la jornada y ellos las habían tenido que hacer separados. Por eso precisamente se había presentado la chica allí.

- ¿Estás muy ocupado, James? – le preguntó con voz dulce, después de saludar a los otros dos chicos. – Es que estoy atascada con uno de los ejercicios de hoy.

- ¿Quieres que te ayude? – el chico se levantó de un salto para ir a coger sus cosas del sofá incluso antes de que ella le contestara.

La pelirroja no necesitó decir que sí, que necesitaba su ayuda, porque antes de que se diera cuenta su novio se había despedido de sus amigos y le estaba pidiendo que le dejara usar el flú. Tres segundos más tarde, estaban los dos juntos en la sala de estar de los Evans.

- ¿Y los ejercicios? – el chico se sorprendió que su novia le cogiera de la mano, lo guiara hasta el sofá y, una vez sentados, ella se recostara sobre su pecho.

- Ejercicios... la primera excusa que encontré. – respondió ella muy bajito. – No te he visto en todo el día y me he malacostumbrado a verte en todo momento, así que he ido a buscarte. ¿Se habrán enfadado los chicos?

- ¿Por qué¿Por tener yo también ganas de verte? – James la abrazó y le dio un beso en el pelo. – Creo que no me he despedido de ellos tan rápido en mi vida.

**oOo**

La madre de Casey ya conocía bastante a Sirius, a parte de todas las veces que lo había visto entre el grupo de amigos de su hija, en las últimas cuatro semanas el chico había ido a la casa casi a diario. Ni siquiera había sido necesario que Casey les contara nada para que ella y su marido supieran quién era Sirius Black en realidad. Por eso cuando el chico apareció aquella tarde poco después de la cena, ella lo invitó a entrar y esperar en la sala a que ella subiera a avisar a Casey.

La chica bajó las escaleras refunfuñando, haciéndose evidente su mal humor. Sirius salió del salón con rapidez y fue a buscarla al pie de las escaleras.

- Hola.

Ella no respondió al saludo, sino que se cruzó de brazos y lo miró con una ceja alzada.

- Vaya, estás enfadada de verdad.

- No, es que me gusta estar de mal humor de vez en cuando. – replicó ella con ironía. – Pero no estoy enfadada, sólo molesta.

- ¿Peter? – tanteó el chico que, al ver el gesto de la cara de Casey, se confirmó que ahí estaba el problema. – No creí que te fuera a molestar que se viniera a casa.

Casey suspiró, negando con la cabeza. Se acercó al perchero, cogió su abrigo y abrió la puerta principal.

- Admito que no me hace mucha gracia que viva ahora contigo porque me había acostumbrado a que vivieras solo. – la chica cerró la puerta cuando Sirius salió afuera y le tendió una mano. Él se la cogió, aliviado y la siguió de camino a la calle. – Pero me he dado cuenta que no puedo acapararte, es muy egoísta de mi parte. Así que entiendo que él esté ahora en tu casa, pero lo que me ha molestado hoy no ha sido eso.

Sirius la miró de reojo y suspiró. Ella no lo había mirado ni una sola vez a los ojos.

- Es posible que no fuera lo más acertado que Peter me acompañara esta tarde, cuando fui a recogerte a la escuela. – dijo él.

- No, no ha sido acertado para nada. Yo tenía ganas de verte a ti, porque ayer no nos vimos y ya me he acostumbrado a verte a diario.

Él se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla, al tiempo que susurraba un lo siento. Ella sonrió a modo de respuesta.

- Bueno, y ahora que ya estamos de mejor humor... Tengo alguien que presentarte.

Sirius tironeó de la chica hasta que llegaron a la fachada trasera de una casa enorme. Ella lo miraba con curiosidad, podía esperarse cualquier cosa viniendo de él.

- Remus me ha dicho que te ha contado lo de la matalobos, lo de que vamos a acompañarle esa noche. – comenzó Sirius mientras miraba a uno y otro lado, asegurándose que no les veía nadie. – Sé que te parecerá una locura y espero que no te enfades por no habértelo contado antes.

- Como no me lo cuentes ya voy a empezar a asustarme de verdad.

Sirius soltó la mano de su novia y se alejó unos cuantos pasos de ella.

- Te presento a Canuto. – dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Y donde un segundo antes había estado Sirius sonriendo, ahora había un enorme perro negro, sentado sobre sus patas traseras y moviendo alegremente el rabo.

* * *

_N/A: Un cap de transición... no hay mucho de interesante xD Pero espero que, ya que estáis aquí, me dejéis un rr... aunque sea para regañarme por haber tardado tanto!! xDD_

_Un beso enorme, y mil gracias por leer!_

_**Nasirid**_


	15. Y este cuento se acabó

**Disclaimer:** _Todos los personajes y lugares que aparecen en el fic pertenecen a J.K. Rowling; a excepción de Cassandra Nayron, Anne Sullivan, Eric Misdet, Evelyn Grams, Catherin, Miranda Lupin y todo lo relacionado con la Fundación Seward._

_Este capítulo va dedicado a mi socia! Por alegrarme el día con la postal!! Gracias!!!_

**

* * *

Capítulo 15 : Y este cuento se acabó**

Podía escuchar las respiraciones silenciosas, aunque nerviosas, de los demás a su alrededor. Escuchó el crujido de una rama en el suelo y miró con rapidez hacia su izquierda. Nada. Su varita iba alzada desde que habían llegado allí, era imprescindible no bajar la guardia.

Sus sentidos parecían haberse agudizado en el mismo momento en que el cielo se oscureció por completo y dejó de ver a más de un metro delante de ella. Cada paso que daba era la resolución de varios segundos de razonamiento, todo debía estar bien pensado antes de pasar a la acción. Nada de arrojarse al vacío sin antes mirar cuán vacío estaba.

Los minutos pasaban y ella seguía andando con una lentitud casi pasmosa, pero que era producto de la frialdad con la que debían llevar a cabo la tarea. Un paso a su derecha; volvió la vista hasta el lugar, pero sólo alcanzó a ver una cabellera negra que se le hizo demasiado familiar. Bien, no estaban tan alejados como ella había pensado momentos atrás.

Los árboles y arbustos hacían más complicado su avance hasta el claro del bosque donde todos debían encontrarse. A parte de la vida vegetal, tuvo que hacerse cargo de algunos elementos y seres poco habituales en aquel paraje boscoso. Pero lo logró, después de lo que calculó fueron treinta y seis minutos.

En el momento que el último del grupo alcanzó el claro, los árboles, los arbustos y toda señal de bosque desaparecieron. Volvían a estar en la sala de entrenamiento especial de la Academia.

- ¡Lily, me has superado! – exclamó Sirius nada más ver que volvían a estar en un sitio real.

Se acercó a la chica y le echó un brazo por los hombros, mientras sonreía con un tinte de orgullo en el gesto. Ella acertó a agradecer el comentario antes de que el profesor se acercara a ellos para darles la valoración de la práctica.

No era la primera vez que iban a aquella sala, aunque cada vez que entraban la veían diferente. En realidad era una habitación cuadrada con las paredes grises, sin ningún tipo de decoración en ellas, ni tan siquiera ventanas o puertas. Por eso, para acceder a ella tenían que aparecerse en unas coordenadas que cambiaban sistemáticamente; normas de seguridad de la Academia.

Sin embargo, aunque no supieran lo que se iban a encontrar cuando se aparecieran allí, a la mayoría de los alumnos les encantaba hacer prácticas en aquella sala. Lo mismo podían aparecer en medio de un bosque, como les había tocado a ellos en esa ocasión, que podían estar en un callejón sin salida, pequeño y con varios atacantes esperándolos. Era la sala de las sorpresas, la mejor práctica que te podía tocar, según la mayoría de los aspirantes a aurores.

En aquella ocasión el grupo había sido reducido a sólo tres personas: Sirius Black, Lily Evans y Daniel Hons, otro alumno de primero. El resto de alumnos de primer año harían sus prácticas a lo largo del día, si es que no les había tocado antes que a ellos tres, como había sido el caso de James.

Después de que el profesor comentara sus fallos y aciertos, los tres se aparecieron en el salón central de la academia y de ahí, subieron juntos hacia las duchas. Lily y Sirius iban comentado las posibles situaciones que podrían tocarles en la siguiente práctica cuando un chico alto y de color los llamó desde el otro lado del pasillo.

- Evans, Black, Moody os está buscando. Nos está esperando en el despacho del director.

- ¿Podremos darnos una ducha antes, Shacklebolt? – le preguntó Lily al chico de tercer año. – Hemos estado en la sala de sorpresas y nos ha tocado un bosque esta vez.

- No creo que le importe. – respondió el chico. – De todas formas ha dicho que hasta que no estemos todos no va a decir nada, y falta Johanna Baises, de mi clase.

- Gracias por avisarnos, Shacklebolt. – Sirius se dio la vuelta y se adelantó hacia el baño de chicos. - ¿Echamos una carrera, Lily?

- Mejor que no. – contestó ella, acercándose a la puerta contigua al baño de los chicos. – Tengo la impresión que tú cuidas tu pelo más que yo el mío, así que saldrías perdiendo.

Entre risas, cada uno se metió en un baño y se duchó todo lo rápidamente que fue capaz. Al final, algo más de cinco minutos después, Lily salió del baño antes que el chico.

- Te lo dije. – le recordó, haciéndole burla antes de apretar el paso hacia el despacho del director.

No tardaron más de unos minutos en llegar y, aún así, tuvieron que esperar casi diez minutos para que el auror les contara el motivo de aquella reunión. Así que, mientras esperaron que Baises terminara su práctica y se reuniera con ellos, Lily y Sirius aprovecharon para comentar su práctica con James, que estaba también llamado a la reunión y había sido el primero en llegar. Shacklebolt se unió pronto a su charla, contándoles anécdotas de la sala de sorpresas que él mismo había vivido durante los tres años que llevaba en la Academia.

- Bien, ya que estamos todos, tengo que anunciarles algo. – comenzó el auror, levantándose de la silla en cuanto Johanna Baises cerró la puerta del despacho tras de sí.

Los cinco alumnos lo miraban con caras de asombro a medida que Moody iba avanzando en su explicación. Aquella tarde acompañarían a un pequeño grupo de aurores a investigar una zona de la que habían recibido algunos informes poco normales. Alastor les aseguró que era la misión más rutinaria, aburrida y poco emocionante que podrían encontrar a lo largo de su futura carrera, pero tenían que empezar por algo y él los había elegido para que empezaran por aquello.

Después de liberarlos del resto de clases que tenían durante la mañana y de citarlos en el cuartel de aurores dos horas más tarde, los chicos salieron del despacho en silencio. Fue cerrar la puerta y comenzar los comentarios entre ellos. La chica de tercero no tardó en reseñar con evidente aspereza que hubiera tres alumnos de primero en aquella misión, cuando era la primera vez que se hacían cosas así en la escuela.

Shacklebolt miró con malos ojos a su compañera, ya que había sido injusta con los chicos, que a su parecer no tenían nada que ver. Pero no le dijo nada, al igual que los otros tres, que prefirieron no contestar por no ser demasiado bruscos.

- Pues será que somos buenos ¿no, creéis? – opinó James cuando se quedó a solas con su novia y su mejor amigo. – Digo, no creo que Moody nos haya elegido a nosotros tres por ser de... bueno, ya sabéis.

- Tendrá sus razones, pero seguro que no es por eso, Cornamenta. – opinó Sirius rápidamente.

- ¿Y por qué tan seguro? – quiso saber Lily, que iba cogida del brazo de su novio.

- Porque no me soporta y no tiene problema en demostrarlo. – contestó el chico con resolución. – Si nos hubiera elegido por eso, yo no estaría entre los "elegidos", sino que ahora mismo estaría dando clases como la gente normal.

**oOo**

Mientras a los futuros aurores les daban la noticia de su primera misión real, en la Fundación Seward Casey estaba yendo hacia el comedor, intentando no ser demasiado antipática.

Porque Evelyn iba junto a ella, hablando maravillas de todo lo que les rodeaba... ¡hasta las clases le habían parecido perfectas! No es que no hubieran sido interesantes, pero para Casey no habían llegado a ser lo mismo que para su compañera por lo que se veía. ¿La razón? Casey ya la veía venir desde hacía unos cuantos días, por eso cuando Evelyn le contó que aquella tarde iba a volver a salir con Remus, no se sorprendió demasiado.

Días atrás, cuando se reunieron en casa de Remus para hacer unas tareas, el propio chico le había admitido que iba a pedirle a Evelyn que fueran novios. Casey se quedó sin habla durante unos segundos cuando él se lo aseguró.

(flash back)

_- No es para que pongas esa cara. – masculló el licántropo al ver el gesto de enfado que tenía su amiga._

_- No. – concedió ella. – Es para que pusiera una cara peor, pero no tengo ganas de hacer el esfuerzo, la verdad._

_Remus la miró con el ceño fruncido pero no dijo nada. _

_- Estoy cansada ya de tanto esfuerzo. ¿De qué me serviría que pusiera una cara peor, que te diera las mil y una razones para que no salgas con ella y que, sin embargo, te diera una sola razón para que hagas lo que de verdad te hará bien? – Casey estaba enfadada, consigo misma por no lograr que su amigo no cometiera aquella estupidez, pero sobre todo con él, por conformarse tan fácilmente. Aún así, con todo ese enfado en su interior, no alzó ni un ápice la voz. - ¿A qué no serviría de nada y harías lo que te dé la gana?_

_- Te recuerdo que en su momento, tampoco sirvió de nada hablar contigo porque te dijéramos lo que te dijéramos, tú hacías lo que querías. – le reprochó el chico, cansado ya de que cada vez que saliera el tema de Evelyn tuvieran que acabar discutiendo. _

_- No es lo mismo._

_- Es exactamente igual. – Remus se levantó del sillón y se acercó a la ventana de su habitación. – Cualquier cosa que te pudiésemos decir sobre Sirius eran palabras en vano. Así que no pretendas que yo no salga con Evelyn sólo porque vosotros me lo decís. – concluyó, haciendo referencia a las múltiples pero similares conversaciones que había tenido con Sirius, James y con Lily._

_Casey se levantó y se puso al lado de su amigo. _

_- Es que... somos tus amigos y sólo queremos lo mejor para ti._

_- Evelyn es una chica encantadora y me gusta. Y no, a Anne mejor no la menciones. – añadió el chico cuando Casey abrió la boca para hablar. -¿Hace falta que te recuerde por enésima vez que ella está saliendo con Eric?_

_- Eric. – repitió ella con evidente mal humor. - ¿Me vas a decir que él es lo mejor que le ha pasado a Anne? Cada día que lo veo lo soporto menos, pero Anne es tan orgullosa y cabezota como tú y no me quiere hacer caso. Ni a mí ni a Lily._

_Remus se abstuvo de comentar nada al respecto del chico, porque sabía que sus sentimientos lo iban a traicionar y se iba a poner en completa evidencia. Pero tenía que decir algo o Anne no saldría de aquella conversación nunca._

_- El amor es ciego¿no? – comentó aparentando frialdad._

_- Para unos más que para otros. – murmuró la chica, comprendiendo que no iba a conseguir nada siguiendo con el tema._

_Volvió a sentarse frente a sus pergaminos y empezó a escribir, mientras Remus seguía junto a la ventana. No le gustaba discutir con Remus de aquel tema, porque luego él se ponía a la defensiva durante horas e incluso durante un par de días, como había sucedido la vez anterior. Pero a Casey le irritaba ver cómo su amigo tomaba el camino contrario a su felicidad y él no tomaba en cuenta sus consejos. Era frustrante. _

(fin flash back)

En la escuela, Casey seguía prestando atención a los comentarios de Evelyn. Después de todo no era mala chica, por eso Casey se sentía bastante mal cuando era borde con ella. Porque sabía que en el fondo Evelyn era la menos culpable y, sin embargo, era a la que trataba peor. Así que la escuchaba, hablaba con ella y acabó por acostumbrarse a que se les uniera siempre a la hora de la comida. No iban a ser amigas nunca, al menos eso creía Casey, pero eso no impedía que la tratara con algo más de cordialidad. Por mucho que Remus fuera a salir con ella en un intento de olvidar a Anne.

Casey estaba comentándole a la otra chica algo sobre una clase de esa mañana cuando Remus apareció en el comedor y se sentó al lado de su amiga, quedando frente a Evelyn. Él se unió a la conversación y poco después aparecieron los platos en la mesa, indicando que comenzaba la hora del almuerzo.

Casey miró de reojo a su amigo en un par de ocasiones, pero él pareció no querer notar el reproche que iba implícito en los ojos de su amiga, ya que no hizo ningún comentario ni gesto al respecto. Y sin embargo, el enfado de ella seguía en aumento, sobre todo al darse cuenta que después de estar unos minutos en silencio, Evelyn y Remus se habían puesto a hablar de lo que harían aquella tarde.

La chica habría hecho un comentario malintencionado, con todo el propósito de molestar a su amigo de no ser porque Sirius entró rápidamente en el comedor.

- Justo a tiempo para la comida. – comentó sonriente mientras se sentaba al lado de su novia, con tres pares de ojos mirándole sorprendidos.

El moreno saludó con un gesto a su amigo y a Evelyn, después de darle un beso rápido a su novia, quien se había quedado con el tenedor a medio camino entre el plato y su boca.

- No sé si es mucho preguntar, Canuto, pero ¿por qué estás aquí y no comiendo en la academia? – preguntó Remus, soltando los cubiertos y volviéndose ligeramente para ver mejor a su amigo.

- Ah, eso. – Sirius le quitó un poco de carne al plato de Casey mientras los demás lo miraban con insistencia. – Nos han cortado las clases de hoy, a mí, a James, a Lily y a dos compañeros más de tercer curso. – Hizo una ligera pausa y sonrió, haciéndose el interesante.

Pero Casey, con su conocida impaciencia le dio un golpecito en el brazo para que se dejara de rodeos y hablara de una vez.

- Vale, vale. – el chico sonrió de forma encantadora a su novia, que se había cruzado de brazos y lo miraba con el ceño un poco fruncido, y luego continuó hablando. – Moody nos ha elegido para realizar un ejercicio diferente. Es una especie de práctica pero de las de verdad, no con tantos hechizos de visualización ni toda esa historia.

- ¿Vais a salir con el escuadrón de aurores? – preguntó Remus, bastante sorprendido.

La sonrisa radiante del moreno fue toda la respuesta que necesitaban para asegurarse que Remus había dado en el clavo.

- Estáis muy verdes todavía. – comentó Casey con recelo.

- ¿A quién llamas tú verde? – la sonrisa de Sirius desapareció de un plumazo, para convertirse en un gesto de irritación.

- A vosotros tres, que no habéis acabado siquiera el primer año. – el tono de la chica tenía un matiz de frialdad que a Remus le recordó a la Casey que se pasaba el día peleando con Sirius. – No sé cómo se le ha ocurrido a Moody que estáis listos para salir al mundo real.

Remus vigilaba a sus amigos con atención, pero sin hacer ningún comentario. Esperaría un poco más y si la cosa iba a peor, entonces intervendría. Evelyn, frente a él, observaba la escena con una ceja alzada.

- Te olvidas de cierto detalle. – masculló Sirius en tono confidencial.

- Tampoco ahí tenemos mucha experiencia, ninguno de nosotros. – arguyó la chica, entendiendo que su novio hacía referencia al hecho de pertenecer a la Orden.

- Ni siquiera sabes el tipo de misión que nos van a encomendar. – Sirius alzó ligeramente el mentón.

- ¿Y tú sí? – repuso la castaña con malicia.

Durante algo más de un minuto, ninguno de los dos habló. Sólo se quedaron mirándose a los ojos fijamente, sin cambiar un ápice los gestos de sus rostros. Casey arqueó la ceja derecha y el chico resopló.

- Tal vez vayamos a recoger setas. – comentó Sirius secamente.

Se levantó de un salto, cogió el trozo de pan que Casey tenía junto a su plato y le dio un bocado. Le dirigió una larga mirada a Remus, con un significado que el licántropo no tuvo problema en descifrar, y luego fue a dar un paso para alejarse de la mesa. Pero en ese instante Casey le cogió de la manga de la camisa y tironeó de ella hasta que la cara del chico estuvo a su altura. Con la otra mano le colocó un mechón de pelo tras la oreja y luego le acarició sutilmente la mejilla. Sirius sonrió muy ligeramente cuando la chica le dio un beso rápido en la comisura de los labios. Se miraron fijamente un segundo y luego se separaron.

Cuando Sirius avanzó unos pasos se volvió hacia su novia y le dijo en un tono apenas perceptible "_lo prometo_". Ni Remus ni Evelyn quisieron preguntar a qué se refería Sirius con aquello, pero Casey lo había entendido a la perfección.

**oOo**

El Cuartel General de Aurores no era tan grande y espléndido como su nombre podía indicar. Se trataba de una serie de cubículos usados a modo de despachos en un largo pasillo de la segunda planta del Ministerio. Los chicos de la academia de Aurores habían llegado juntos al Ministerio y no habían encontrado muchas dificultades para dar con el despacho que Alastor Moody les había indicado.

Desde fuera parecía igual al resto de habitaciones que pertenecían a los aurores, pero una vez dentro, el despacho de Moody era bastante más grande de lo que parecía. Tenía un par de paredes cubiertas con fotografías y con un montón de artículos de periódicos relacionados con las actuaciones más importantes de los escuadrones de aurores. En otra de las paredes había una ventana no muy grande, por la que se veía de llover débilmente al otro lado.

Los cinco chicos entraron en la habitación y Moody los hizo quedarse de pie mientras llegaban los aurores que los acompañarían en aquel "ejercicio", como él lo había calificado, ya que era tal la simpleza que según el auror no podía denominarse misión. Unos minutos después entraron una mujer y dos hombres vestidos con una túnica escarlata, que cerraron la puerta tras ellos.

- Ellos serán vuestros jefes en cuanto traspaséis esa puerta. – anunció Moody desde detrás de su mesa. – Antes de utilizar el punto de aparición para aurores tendréis que haber transformado vuestras túnicas y ponerlas del mismo color que las suyas. Como escuadrón que vais a ser, tenéis que vestir todos iguales.

- No nos llevará mucho tiempo. – intervino uno de los aurores, el más alto. – Tenemos que aparecernos en un bosque pequeño que está algo alejado de los límites de la ciudad. Han dado el aviso de movimientos extraños por la zona, así que nos toca ir a echar un vistazo.

- Nada serio, ni divertido. Por eso yo me quedaré aquí rellenando estos papeles mientras vosotros os vais a dar un paseo por el campo. – comentó Moody con burla.

Después de unas breves indicaciones de cómo debían comportarse en cuanto se aparecieran en el punto indicado, los chicos y los tres aurores salieron del despacho. A paso ligero los dirigieron hasta el final del pasillo, abrieron una puerta a la izquierda y entraron en una habitación grande, sin ventanas y con la única iluminación de unas cuantas bolas de luz que pululaban por el techo.

Aquel era el punto de aparición para todo el plantel de aurores, cuando se hallaban de servicio. Antes de que los jefes anunciaran las coordenadas, Lily aprovechó una pregunta que hizo Shacklebolt para decirle algo al oído a James.

- Ten cuidado y procura no comportarte como en aquella práctica. – le susurró, haciendo referencia al día que los habían puesto a luchar a ambos y el chico se había negado a pelear contra ella. – Puedo cuidarme muy bien yo sola, lo sabes ¿no?

- Lo sé, lo sé. – masculló él. – Pero eso no impide que...

- Esto es una evaluación de Moody, tanto para la academia como para lo demás, así que es muy importante para todos. – le cortó la chica con suavidad pero severa. – Tienes que aprender a no dejarte llevar por los sentimientos, son un...

- Un mal aliado en la batalla. – terminó James con voz cansada. – Lo sé, pero es que es difícil cuando tú estás implicada.

Sirius, cerca de ellos, rió por lo bajo al ver la sonrisa perfecta de su amigo hacia su novia y cómo ella había mirado hacia el techo con resignación.

**oOo**

Anne había terminado la última clase diez minutos antes de lo normal porque el profesor tenía que marcharse a una conferencia, algo que le vino genial a ella porque tenía mucha tarea que hacer para los próximos días. Por eso recogió sus cosas rápidamente de la clase, se despidió de algunos compañeros y se dispuso a salir de la facultad e ir directamente a casa. Pero nada más cruzar la puerta principal del edificio distinguió la figura de Eric en la acera de enfrente y a duras penas contuvo un bufido de fastidio cuando él se acercó alegremente.

El chico le echó un brazo por encima de los hombros y le dio un beso sin mucha emoción en la mejilla, después de comentarle que no esperaba que terminara antes las clases.

- El profesor ha tenido que marcharse antes. – contestó ella con cierta frialdad. - ¿No te dije que hoy no podíamos quedar?

- Sí, bueno, pero pensé que quizás un café si que podrías compartir conmigo. – Eric sonrió de forma inocente, lo que unido a su tono suave y tranquilo alertó a la chica. – Como hace tanto que no tenemos tiempo para estar juntos...

Ahí estaba el reproche, con suavidad y poniendo gesto triste, pero un reproche al fin y al cabo. Anne arrugó el entrecejo y prefirió no decir lo que estaba pasando en aquellos momentos por su cabeza.

- Ya te he dicho que es una mala época. – explicó ella con desgana. – El mes que viene empiezan los exámenes y ahora tengo mil trabajos que preparar. Lo más normal del mundo es que me absorba todo mi tiempo, creí que lo entendiste desde el principio.

- Te pasas las tardes estudiando, los fines de semana también... lo sé. – repuso él con un tinte de reproche asomando entre su tranquilidad. – Pero a veces me da la sensación que me esquivas¿te has cansado de mí o qué?

- No digas eso, porque sabes que no es verdad. – Anne se masajeó la sien izquierda en un gesto de cansancio. – Es sólo que estoy estresada con todos los trabajos...

- Bueno, prometo ayudarte con ellos en lo que pueda si tú me acompañas a un café ahora. – propuso el chico con un repentino excelente humor.

A ella no le quedó más remedio que aceptar la propuesta, después de admitirse que en el fondo sí había estado evitando a su novio desde hacía algunos días. Más específicamente, desde la última reunión que había tenido con su grupo de la Orden.

(flash back)

_El callejón Diagón había sufrido otro robo con bastante violencia, esta vez en una tienda donde se vendían todo tipo de ingredientes. Al grupo de Anne y Remus se le había encomendado aquel robo y por eso se habían reunido en la base de la Orden después de que recabaran todas las pruebas posibles. Habían pasado varias horas examinando todo lo que habían podido recoger, para llegar al final a la conclusión que los ingredientes que se habían llevado eran de lo más variopinto pero con algo en común: su utilización en pociones nada simples. _

_En todo el tiempo que habían pasado juntos, Anne trató a Remus con la misma cortesía fría que llevaba usando tanto tiempo con él, mientras que notó cómo él parecía avergonzado cuando la miraba a la cara o le dirigía directamente la palabra. Ella no le preguntó la razón ya que eso superaría el nivel de confianza que quería mostrarle al chico, pero se dio cuenta que él no parecía enfadado con ella como otras veces, ni la estaba ignorando... sino que parecía avergonzado. _

_Cuando el grupo se disolvió, Gideon se acercó a los dos chicos para preguntarles cómo iba la boda de Lily y James; tema de sobra conocido entre los miembros de la Orden. Mientras hablaban con su superior, Sirius llegó al cuartel y después de dejar unos documentos, se unió a sus amigos. _

_Salieron los tres juntos del edificio y nada más alejarse unos cuantos metros, el moreno le echó en cara a Remus lo que iba a hacer con respecto a Evelyn. Remus se enfadó en el mismo instante que salió el nombre de la chica y le espetó a Sirius que aquel no era un tema de discusión, y menos para hablarlo allí, en la calle. _

_Anne se quedó muda al escuchar de la boca de Sirius que Remus iba a pedirle a Evelyn que fueran novios. Estaba sorprendida gratamente por un lado, porque significaba que todo aquel tiempo el chico no había estado saliendo con la chica como ella había llegado a sospechar, pero por el otro lado le entró el pánico. Miró instintivamente hacia Remus, pero él esquivó su mirada con rapidez. Luego miró a Sirius y él asintió en silencio con un claro gesto de fastidio en la cara._

(fin del flash back)

Anne nunca creyó realmente que Remus pudiera sentir por Evelyn algo más de lo que había sentido por las chicas con las que había salido en el colegio. Pero que después de varias salidas él quisiera formalizar la relación, demostraba que esa vez ella se había equivocado y el licántropo sí que sentía algo especial por Evelyn. Desde aquella tarde los celos se alojaron en su estómago y su humor se hizo más huraño, esquivando todo lo posible tener que encontrarse tanto al chico como a su novio.

Por eso, de camino a la cafetería, iba cogida del brazo de Eric sin dejar de darle vueltas al remordimiento de conciencia que sentía por haberse comportado de aquella forma con su novio. En ese trayecto desde la facultad a la cafetería, la chica decidió que era hora de cambiar el chip con Eric e intentar que aquello funcionara de verdad. Después de todo, ya no creía tener ni una mínima posibilidad con Remus, por mucho que ella tuviera parte de culpa por no decirle nada de lo que sentía. Pero Anne quería que si Remus sentía algo por ella lo descubriera por él mismo, y no porque ella fuera a contarle que llevaba años enamorada de él.

Sin embargo, lo que la chica no alcanzaba a ver era que su actitud hacia Remus todo aquel tiempo no había sido la adecuada. Tal y como se había comportado, a él le había sido imposible pensar que ella sintiera algo por él... ni siquiera amistad. ¿Cómo iba él a saber que sentía mucho más que eso?

**oOo**

Tras unos cuantos intentos, en los que hizo falta hasta cierto nivel de ruegos, Casey había conseguido que Remus cancelara su cita con Evelyn. Le había hecho ver a su amigo que estaba casi al borde de la desesperación con algunas tareas y, aunque era evidente que lo de las tareas no era para tanto, Casey aprovechó lo mal que se sentía por haber discutido con Sirius para que su actuación fuese más creíble.

Era una artimaña que no se podía calificar como honorable, pero a la chica le daba igual porque con ella había conseguido una tarde más para abrirle los ojos a su amigo. Podía no ser suficiente, pero nunca lo sabría si no lo intentaba. Y Remus, tan amigo de sus amigos como era, no había podido negarse a echarle una mano después de ver el humor que tenía la chica después de la visita relámpago de Sirius. Evelyn se molestó un poco, pero para él eran muy importantes sus amigos y aunque no se lo dijo directamente a la chica, en momentos como aquel prefería anteponer su amistad a lo que fuera que sintiera por ella.

Así, Evelyn no tardó nada en desaparecer tras la última clase, sin siquiera despedirse de Remus y de Casey.

Los amigos salieron con más tranquilidad de la escuela y se dirigieron a casa del chico, mientras Casey se disculpaba de vez en cuando por haberle arruinado su cita con Evelyn. Cada vez que lo hacía, el chico la miraba de reojo con una ceja alzada, pero en ningún momento dijo nada.

- ¿Y por qué mi casa y no la tuya? – inquirió Remus con suspicacia poco antes de llegar a su calle. – La tuya estaba más cerca.

- Ya te lo he dicho. Antesdeayer me dejé el libro de _Hechizos de Protección_ en tu habitación, cuando estuvimos terminando el trabajo ¿no te acuerdas? – ella repitió de nuevo la excusa, esperando que su amigo se cansara de preguntar y que no tuviera la curiosidad de mirar en la mochila de ella, donde iba el libro.

- No me acuerdo, sinceramente. – repuso él después de un momento.

No se jactaba de tener una memoria enorme, pero el libro tenía las tapas llamativas y no lograba visualizarlo en su habitación aquella mañana. Supuso que ella diría la verdad o al menos tendría una razón de peso para que fueran allí y no a su propia casa, así que no volvió a comentar nada.

Cuando llegaron a la casa la señora Lupin estaba en la cocina, terminando de guardar la compra. Saludó con alegría a la chica y le ofreció un poco de jugo de calabaza que acababa de preparar mientras Remus subía a su habitación por algunos materiales que necesitarían para hacer los ejercicios.

El chico se distrajo más de lo que había previsto, porque se esmeró en buscar el dichoso libro en su habitación. El cuarto no era grande, pero tenía muchos escondites y recovecos, así que tardó bastante en descubrir que lo del libro tampoco era cierto. No se molestó en darse prisa porque los ejercicios que tenían que hacer no eran tan complicados como había advertido Casey, así que cuando bajó de nuevo las escaleras habían pasado más de diez minutos.

En ese tiempo Casey había aprovechado para redirigir la conversación con Miranda hacia temas más interesantes que la preparación casera de jugo de calabaza. Comentó algo de la cita que Remus había cancelado aquella tarde y la mujer le hizo señas para que se callara un instante. Se dio la vuelta, se acercó a la puerta del salón y miró hacia las escaleras. Luego volvió a sentarse en el sofá con la chica y la invitó a continuar.

- Decía que él había quedado con Evelyn, esa compañera de clases de la que supongo que Remus te ha hablado en alguna ocasión.

- Sí, alguna vez ha comentado algo, pero ya sabes cómo es. – repuso la señora Lupin en voz baja. – Lo único que he logrado sacarle es que es una chica encantadora, inteligente y bonita, pero lo dice de una manera que es imposible saber qué es lo que le provoca esa chica.

- Remus es muy reservado. – admitió Casey con un suspiro. – Y cabezota.

- Como tú y los demás, por lo que veo. – comentó la mujer con una sonrisa. – Pero conozco a mi hijo y por mucho que le digáis o que hagáis, si está decidido a salir con esa chica, lo hará. Tarde o temprano.

- Sí, también lo sé. – la voz de la chica tenía un matiz amargo. – Pero me da tanta rabia ver lo que va a hacer y no poder evitarlo... No va a ser feliz con Evelyn, por mucho que lo intente.

Remus salió de su habitación y se acercó a las escaleras en silencio, oyendo de fondo las voces desde el salón. Comenzó a bajar los primeros escalones y se quedó quieto cuando alcanzó a oír la última frase de su amiga. Iba a seguir bajando e interrumpir aquella conversación, pero una parte de él quería quedarse a escuchar y el chico se quedó en silencio y sin moverse un ápice.

- No es algo que sepamos ninguna de las dos. – respondió con suavidad Miranda.

- Él está enamorado de Anne. – insistió la chica, bajando un poco más la voz. – Yo lo veo, tú lo ves y Sirius, James y Lily nos lo han confirmado. ¿Cómo va a ser feliz saliendo con Evelyn y estando enamorado de otra al mismo tiempo? Eso sólo le haría sentir culpable por engañar a Evelyn.

- Sé lo que siente mi hijo, aunque no me lo diga claramente, pero... ¿qué hay de Anne?

Casey no dijo nada, pero miró a la señora Lupin de una forma que la mujer entendió perfectamente. Sin embargo Remus, en lo alto de la escalera, sólo había escuchado el silencio y había interpretado todo al revés.

Salió de su escondite en ese instante, procurando hacer el mayor ruido posible mientras terminaba de bajar las escaleras. Cuando llegó al salón su madre ya se había levantado del sofá y Casey lo miraba como si hubieran estado hablando del tiempo en su ausencia. El chico prefirió no comentar nada y sólo dijo algo del libro desaparecido de su habitación.

Pasaron casi una hora entera centrados en los ejercicios, pero llegó un momento en que ambos decidieron descansar y Casey aprovechó para preguntarle a su amigo qué tal había ido con la matalobos en la última luna llena. Remus borró todo gesto de cansancio de su rostro, para sonreír de forma sincera.

La primera y única vez que había probado la poción había sido unos pocos días atrás y estaba muy contento con el resultado.

- Sirius me contó cuando lo vi un día después, pero sólo a grandes rasgos. – comentó la chica con el ceño ligeramente fruncido. – No sé por qué no me quiso seguir contando cuando le pregunté por los arañazos que tenía en el antebrazo.

Remus miró disimuladamente hacia el otro lado pero cuando volvió la vista, la mirada inquisidora de Casey seguía esperando su respuesta.

- Son sólo pequeños arañazos. – contestó el chico con una sonrisita. – El lugar donde me transformé estaba lleno de ramas sueltas, árboles enormes con las ramas que llegaban hasta el suelo y mil cosas con las que podría haberse hecho esas heridas. Pero te aseguro que no fui yo.

- Ya lo sé, idiota. – repuso ella poniendo los ojos en blanco y dándole un golpecito en el hombro. – Has dicho que durante la transformación seguías siendo tú mismo y eres el responsable del grupo, así que no dudo de ti.

- ¿Entonces?

- A lo mejor había sido una rata en un ataque de pánico. – murmuró ella con burla.

El licántropo la miró con una ceja alzada y ella no tardó en pedir disculpas por haber ofendido a Peter, aunque a Remus no le parecieron muy sinceras.

- O a lo mejor había estado jugando con otros perros. – replico el chico, ganándose una mirada nada agradable de su amiga.

Pero al momento él empezó a reírse por la cara que ella había puesto y Casey acabó riendo también. Así, entre risas, la chica le contó cómo había sido la presentación de Canuto.

Cuando Sirius se transformó delante de ella, a Casey casi le da un ataque por la sorpresa. Pero en vez de quedarse muda o darle el ataque de verdad, le dio por reír cuando observó detenidamente a la versión canina de su novio. A él sin embargo no le hizo tanta gracia ver cómo ella se reía, así que le gruñó un poco hasta que ella dejó de reír, pidiendo disculpas.

- ¡De los nervios me dio por reír, Remus! – exclamó ella mientras se lo contaba a su amigo. – Y Sirius creyó que me reía de él, así que se puso a gruñirme, como si fuera a atacarme.

Pero evidentemente no la atacó sino que siguió gruñendo, cada vez con menos brusquedad, hasta que a ella se le pasó la risa. Casey seguía sonriendo alegremente cuando se agachó junto al perro y le acarició la cabeza; le encantó la suavidad de su pelaje.

- Me sorprendió, mentiría si dijera que no. Pero en cierto modo me alivió ver cómo pasaba las lunas llenas contigo. – Casey sonreía, recordando lo encantador que le parecía Canuto. – Sé que son un poco cabeza hueca – añadió, refiriéndose a Sirius y a James. – pero también sé que les sobra la inteligencia y que no iban a acompañar a un hombre lobo sólo con las varitas.

- Les costó conseguirlo y de hecho yo me estuve negando en un principio a que se convirtieran en animagos ilegales por mí. – confesó el chico de ojos dorados, sonriendo también. – Pero nunca nadie había hecho algo semejante por mí y cada vez que lo pienso me siento afortunado de tenerlos como amigos.

- Si ya lo dicen los muggles... los perros son los mejores amigos.

Casey y Remus se echaron a reír otra vez, con más ganas, y dejando totalmente olvidados sus ejercicios.

**oOo**

Cuando el pequeño grupo de aurores y alumnos en prácticas llegaron al punto indicado por Moody se dividieron en dos grupos, para así cubrir más área en menos tiempo. Lily y los dos chicos de tercero iban con el auror más alto, mientras que James y Sirius irían con los otros dos aurores.

La zona era tranquila, una gran explanada verde en la que había tres casas bastante pequeñas y, al final del llano, se divisaba una línea de verde más oscuro. A medida que se acercaron hacia aquella línea vieron que se trataba del comienzo del bosque al que Moody había hecho referencia. El corte entre el llano donde no crecían más que hierbas de escasa altura y el bosque era tan radical que no parecía natural.

Cada grupo se internó por un lado del bosque y acordaron reunirse media hora más tarde en un claro que habían señalado en los mapas que llevaban. Al principio no vieron más que lo que se solía encontrar en los bosques: árboles, matorrales, raíces y ramas rotas y algún que otro animalito insignificante.

Lily y Shacklebolt iban juntos, revisando todo con mucha atención, pero llegó un momento en que se dieron por vencidos. Poco después la chica tropezó con una raíz que no había visto y cuando recuperó el equilibrio miró al suelo. Junto a la raíz que casi la hace caer descubrió una hoja de árbol ennegrecida. Se agachó, la cogió y estuvo a punto de dejarla caer pensando que no era nada importante cuando su compañero se agachó a su lado y vio el reverso de la hoja.

Avisaron al resto de su grupo y les mostraron lo que habían confundido con una hoja de árbol. Era un trozo de pergamino casi calcinado por completo, pero que aún dejaba entrever unos garabatos. Los cuatro se pusieron manos a la obra, y después de varios minutos de búsqueda, hallaron varios trozos de pergamino más. Cuando llegaron al claro llevaban consigo varias palabras que separadas no tenían mucho sentido, pero al juntarlas vieron que lo que se había quemado era una página de pociones. Y una de las hojas que encontraron les hicieron sospechar, porque en ella había escrito un ingrediente que se usaba raramente y sólo para pociones nada buenas.

- Desde luego a mí los huevos de acromántula no me resultan muy benignos que digamos. – le comentó el auror del grupo de Lily a los demás cuando se reunieron en el claro.

Y quizás no se habrían preocupado si los del otro grupo no hubieran traído consigo dos liebres muertas. Lo interesante no eran las muertes de los animales, sino cómo los habían matado. Porque no había que ser muy observador para darse cuenta que les habían lanzado un Avada.

Volvieron al ministerio para avisar a Moody y dejar a los alumnos allí, porque ahora lo que necesitaban eran aurores más expertos para investigar de forma minuciosa aquel bosque.

**oOo**

Dos días más tarde, al anochecer, cada miembro de la Orden del Fénix recibió la señal de reunión urgente. Pocos minutos más tarde estaban todos en el salón principal del cuartel.

Fue Moody quien comenzó aquella reunión, poniendo sobre la mesa un montón de pergaminos que recogían los resultados de todo lo que habían encontrado en el bosque.

- Hace una semana nos llegó un aviso de la oficina del ministerio con sede en el condado de Surrey. Al parecer se habían registrado movimientos extraños en las afueras de la ciudad de Sunbury. – el auror señaló la zona exacta en un mapa que había colocado sobre la mesa. – Como veis, Sunbury está en el norte de Surrey, casi en la frontera de ese condado con el de Londres. Así que está dentro de la jurisdicción del cuartel general de aurores de Londres.

- Los reportes no eran muy llamativos, bien se podían creer que se trataba de unos críos haciendo magia cuando no deben. – continuó Moody, sentándose de nuevo. – Por eso mandé a tres aurores y a cinco alumnos de la academia, tres de ellos aquí presentes. Creímos que no era nada importante, pero ellos pueden contaros qué se descubrió en aquel bosque.

- Unos cuantos trozos de pergamino chamuscado y dos liebres muertas. – contó Sirius con voz tranquila. – Por separado puede parecer insignificante pero en los pergaminos había anotados algunos ingredientes que están clasificados como Bienes No Comerciables de Clase A por el Departamento de Regulación y Control de las Criaturas Mágicas, lo que significa que su importación o venta se castiga con severidad.

- Huevos de acromántula y sangre de uro, entre otros ingredientes más comunes como las babas de troll o las plumas de jobberknoll. – señaló Lily desde el otro lado de la mesa.

- Si a eso le sumamos la forma en que murieron las liebres que encontramos, sólo podemos sacar una conclusión: no se trata de juegos de críos. – el tono de Moody era grave.

- Cuando volvimos a Sunbury examinamos el bosque con más detalle y hallamos dos liebres más, también muertas a causa del Avada. – el que hablaba era Frank Longbottom, que había liderado uno de los grupos de búsqueda en aquel bosque. – Además de descubrir los rastros de la misma maldición en los troncos de algunos árboles.

- ¿En los árboles? – preguntó Casey extrañada. – Creía que los Avada sólo se podían detectar en los animales y las personas, pero no en las plantas. ¿Cómo es posible diferenciar si el árbol en cuestión está marchito por la maldición o sólo es por causas naturales?

- Hay una serie de hechizos, bastante complicados por cierto. – respondió Frank. – Aún así, no son seguros al cien por cien, digamos que en un noventa por ciento.

- Todavía estamos investigando la posible poción que saldría con los ingredientes mencionados, pero el panorama no es nada alentador. Además, las muertes de esas liebres... tengo la impresión que las usan como diana para practicar los reflejos y la rapidez a la hora de lanzar las maldiciones. – intervino de nuevo Moody, mirando a cada uno de los miembros de la Orden. – Ahora más que nunca hay que estar atentos a cualquier detalle, por muy insignificante que os parezca.

Dumbledore se levantó de su silla y apoyó las manos en la mesa antes de hablar:

- Dejarnos esas pistas ha sido un despiste de ellos, aunque también podría ser una señal para advertirnos de lo que se nos viene encima. – el mago hizo una pausa. – Estad alertas en todo momento.

Luego se hizo el silencio, se miraron unos a otros y cuando menos lo esperaron, Moody gritó "¡_Alerta permanente_!". Nadie más abrió la boca, pero miraron al auror, que sonreía satisfecho.

En menos de diez minutos, la reunión se dio por terminada y cada uno volvió a casa. De los chicos, Remus fue el primero en despedirse. Dijo adiós a toda prisa, sin mirar ni una vez a Anne y salió del cuartel acompañado de Evelyn.

Los demás no dijeron nada al respecto, pero observaron disimuladamente a Anne. Parecía tranquila, todo lo que se podía estar después de conocer las últimas noticias que había traído Moody. Pero en realidad tenía un nudo en el estómago y si no dijo nada fue porque le fue imposible. Quiso achacarlo a todo lo que se había contado en la reunión, pero en el fondo sabía que la culpa la tenía la mano de Evelyn cogida a la de Remus cuando habían salido del cuartel.

Sirius se ofreció a acompañarla a casa, ya que no vivían muy lejos el uno del otro, pero Anne se negó, alegando que el turno de Eric acabaría pronto y que iba a ir al ministerio para verle. Aún así, Sirius y James insistieron en que alguno la acompañara, pero ella les aseguró que sabía defenderse sola y que no era tan tarde.

- No son siquiera las diez de la noche. – dijo la chica medio riendo. – Además, no voy a ir andando hasta allí, voy a aparecerme. Pero gracias de todos modos.

- ¿Y si ves a Eric mañana? – insistió Casey. – Total, para cuando él salga de trabajar vas a tener que volver a casa porque mañana tienes que madrugar.

- ¡Hasta mañana! – exclamó Anne un segundo antes de desaparecerse.

- Está cogiendo la costumbre de no contestarme cuando le hablo de Eric. – Casey fruncía el ceño y su voz denotaba un matiz de irritación.

- Será porque prefiere no escuchar lo que opinamos de él. – intervino Lily con un suspiro.

James, Sirius y Casey le dieron la razón a la pelirroja. Estaba claro que su amiga prefería hacer oídos sordos a lo que ellos pudieran decirle de su novio.

**oOo**

Cuando Anne entró en el ministerio no se oía nada. A aquella hora eran pocos los que quedaban trabajando en el edificio, pero a ella no le hacía falta nadie para saber cómo llegar hasta la oficina de Eric. Después de todo, había trabajado un tiempo en aquella misma oficina.

Se bajó del ascensor en la planta sexta: Departamento de Transportes Mágicos. Con pasos seguros atravesó todo el pasillo hasta llegar a una puerta de madera oscura que había casi al final, donde colgaba el letrero "Red Flú Internacional". Se acercó a la puerta con la intención de tocar antes de entrar, pero escuchó voces en el interior y eso la detuvo.

Distinguió tres voces distintas: la de Eric, la de su jefe y otra más de hombre que le era desconocida. Como no iba a interrumpir, se quedó fuera esperando que pasaran los diez minutos que faltaban para que su novio acabara el turno. Pero el tiempo se alargaba y la chica se cansó de esperar de pie, así que acercó una de las sillas que había al final del pasillo y se sentó cerca de la puerta.

Estaba contando los cuadraditos del techo para no aburrirse cuando la puerta se abrió.

- Anne Sullivan, qué gusto verte por aquí. – su antiguo jefe, un hombre alto y de aspecto bonachón, se acercó para darle un abrazo. – Esperando a Eric, supongo.

Ella asintió con una sonrisa amable cuando se hubieron separado.

- Pues vas a tener que esperar un poco más, está terminando de arreglar unos documentos con el señor Borgin.

- No importa, esperaré un poco más.

Se despidieron con otro abrazo y la chica volvió a sentarse en la silla, dispuesta a esperar a su novio sin impacientarse. En cuanto su antiguo jefe desapareció por el pasillo y todo se quedó en silencio, pudo escuchar con claridad lo que hablaban al otro lado de la puerta. Y como ni Eric ni el tal señor Borgin se molestaron en hablar más bajo y todo estaba en silencio, Anne escuchó cada una de sus palabras sin querer.

- No se preocupe, que el paquete llegará a mis manos sin ningún problema. – se escuchó decir a Eric.

- No me cabe la menor duda que podrás hacerlo, Misdet. Estas veces anteriores no se ha dado ningún contratiempo, lo que demuestra que eres bueno en tu trabajo. – comentó el desconocido. – La discreción es fundamental en este tipo de asuntos y tú pareces haber nacido con ella.

Anne escuchó reír a su novio antes de que volviera a hablar.

- Hay que saber actuar en cada ocasión y sé lo que tengo y no tengo que decir y cuándo hacerlo. – respondió el chico, aún con resquicios de risas.

- Mi jefe tiene en cuenta todo lo que haces. Te recompensará por los favores.

- No es tan difícil ocultar ciertos paquetes de vez en cuando. – se hizo el silencio y luego Eric volvió a hablar de nuevo. – Como ves, en ningún documento aparecen los paquetes de las cajas.

A Anne se le heló la sangre al entender qué significaba toda aquella conversación. Se quedó pensando un instante en la gravedad de lo que había escuchado cuando se dio cuenta que Eric y Borgin se estaban despidiendo. La chica se levantó todo lo rápido que fue capaz, devolvió la silla a su sitio y salió de aquel pasillo sin esperar a que su novio saliera de la oficina.

* * *

_N/A: Pido mil disculpas otra vez por la tardanza, pensé que las vacaciones me darían tiempo para más y al final se me han pasado volando xD Pero espero que os haya gustado el cap, por lo menos la mitad de lo que me ha gustado a mí escribirlo, que con eso ya me quedo contenta : ) _

_Y antes de irme y pediros los rr's os tengo que aclarar algunos detalles. Con respecto a los ingredientes del bosque (los huevos de acromántula, sangre de uro y pelo de jobberknoll) no me los he inventado, sino que existen de verdad en el mundo mágico de Rowling. Al igual que la clasificación de Bienes no comerciales tipo A, todo eso es idea de JK, yo sólo lo he tomado prestado. También tengo que decir que Sunbury existe, y que es una ciudad que pertenece al condado de Surrey, que está justo al lado del de Londres. Ahora, no he tenido la oportunidad de ir allí para comprobar si existe el bosque o no... Eso ya ha sido más imaginación mía. _

_Ah!, y ya que estoy con esto de las explicaciones... lo de los aurores vistiendo túnicas color escarlata tampoco es algo que yo haya elegido al azar ;p, ya los vistió así JK. _

_Algunos me preguntaron por qué no continué la escena final del cap anterior, cuando Casey vio por primera vez a Canuto... espero que la miniexplicación en este cap os haya gustado._

_Y sin más ni más, me despido hasta pronto! (o eso espero! Jeje) ¡Feliz año a todos! Y Felices Reyes!!! (para quien los tenga jiji)_

_**Nasirid**_


	16. Sin ti

**Disclaimer: **_Todos los personajes y lugares que aparecen en el fic pertenecen a J.K. Rowling; a excepción de Cassandra Nayron, Anne Sullivan, Eric Misdet, Evelyn Grams, Catherin, Miranda Lupin y todo lo relacionado con la Fundación Seward._

_ Holaaaa!!! Volví!!! Siento muchíiisimo el retraso, de verdad que lo siento... pero espero que comprendáis que estoy de exámenes desde enero y mi tiempo libre se ha visto reducido al mínimo. En compensación os traigo un capítulo bastante largo, que espero que os guste. En fin, le dedico el cap a todas y cada una de las personas que me han dejado un review a lo largo de todo el fic, especialmente a aquellas que han sido "fieles" la mayor parte del tiempo. ¡Muchas gracias por leer:D_

* * *

**Capítulo 16 : Sin ti**

Anne no volvió la vista atrás en ningún momento. Salió del pasillo, se subió en el ascensor y cuando llegó al exterior del edificio estaba algo cansada por la carrera de los últimos metros. Una vez al lado de la cabina de teléfonos, se detuvo y recuperó el aliento con tranquilidad, porque sabía que Eric no solía utilizar aquella salida. Él prefería usar las chimeneas del flú para volver a casa.

- ¡Anne! – la chica dio un respingo al escuchar la voz de su novio detrás de ella. – Ya creía que no te alcanzaba.

Eric se acercó a ella y la abrazó con naturalidad, sin dar muestras de percibir la rigidez y nerviosismo de la chica. Ella no sabía qué decir ni qué hacer, puesto que su idea había sido salir disparada del ministerio y ya en casa, pensar detenidamente qué haría. Pero como le contó el chico, cuando salió de su despacho su jefe aún estaba por la zona y le avisó que había visto a Anne por allí, esperándolo.

- Por eso he salido por aquí, sé que no te entusiasma el flú. – el chico tenía un brazo por encima de los hombros de ella y sonreía bastante feliz. - ¿Por qué no has esperado unos minutos más? Estaba terminando de arreglar unos documentos de envíos.

- Estaba ya muy cansada, casi me quedo dormida. – respondió Anne con una falsa sonrisita. No hacía más que mirar la mano de Eric sobre su hombro, sabiendo que el hecho de haber ido a buscarlo ponía al chico muy contento e insistiría en acompañarla a casa.

- Me alegra que hayas venido a verme. Es un detalle de tu parte, como ahora tienes tanto que estudiar... – Eric seguía sonriendo y parecía contento, pero su voz estaba teñida de un matiz amargo. Al parecer todavía estaba resentido porque ella no pudiera dedicarle a la relación todo el tiempo que él quería.

La chica sonreía, esforzándose por no abrir la boca y empezar a contar todo lo que opinaba de él en aquel preciso instante. Pero se contuvo, porque conocía al chico, su temperamento y su carácter, y sabía que la noche no terminaría muy bien si no era capaz de esperar y hablar con los pensamientos más calmados.

- ¿Sabes? Creo que es mejor que vaya a casa, porque mañana tengo clase muy temprano y estoy muy cansada. – ella intentó zafarse del brazo del chico, pero no lo consiguió.

- Sí, está bien. Te acompaño y mientras vamos dando un paseo.

Anne sonrió condescendiente, pero volvió a intentar quitarse de encima el brazo de Eric y esta vez sí que lo consiguió.

- Te lo agradezco Eric, pero creo que mejor me aparezco y llego antes. – le dio un beso rápido en la comisura de los labios y se alejó unos pasos. – Mañana nos vemos.

Y sin dar tiempo a que él reaccionara, ella ya se había desaparecido, dejando al chico con la intriga. ¿Para qué había ido a buscarlo al trabajo si luego no se quedaba ni cinco minutos con él?

Aquella noche, Anne no fue capaz de dormir más de dos horas seguidas. La conversación de Eric con el tal señor Borgin venía a sus sueños una y otra vez. Al principio intentó buscarle todo tipo de explicaciones razonables, pero después de un rato de insomnio se dio cuenta que aquello no tenía pies ni cabeza. Entonces, como si de una película se tratara, fueron pasando ante sus ojos todos y cada uno de los momentos vividos con Eric. En la mayoría de ellos, veía a su novio como el chico amable y encantador con el que había empezado a salir. Pero también apareció el Eric de las discusiones por los amigos, el de la cena en su casa, el de los celos... y finalmente, el de la oficina.

Anne siempre había pensado que cuando Eric quería reunirse a solas con algunos clientes era por pura formalidad. Ahora todas aquellas reuniones adquirían un cariz diferente. Y empezó a dudar tanto que se le cogió un nudo en el pecho. Recordó la discusión que había tenido con Lily y con Casey por culpa de él y el nudo de su pecho se encogió de tal forma que le dieron ganas de llorar.

Había discutido con sus amigas, se había alejado poco a poco de ellas y de los demás por Eric, porque él siempre quería más tiempo a solas con su novia. Y ella se había dejado, pensando que era todo romanticismo y cariño.

Se dio la vuelta en la cama y tanteó su mesilla de noche hasta que dio con la varita. Un tenue lumos iluminó la fotografía que reposaba en la mesilla.

Y fue entonces cuando Anne se echó a llorar. Había pasado casi un año, pero todos estaban tan felices el día de la graduación... Echaba de menos momentos como aquellos y se culpaba por no haber escuchado las advertencias de sus amigos. Si todos habían coincidido en su opinión sobre Eric, ella debería haberles prestado más atención.

- Más vale tarde que nunca. – murmuró la chica, apagando la luz de la varita.

El día siguiente se presentó como la oportunidad perfecta para despejarse de sus problemas personales. Nada mejor que un intenso día de trabajos de la universidad para eso.

Cuando acabaron las clases de la mañana, Anne se acercó al comedor de la universidad con algunos compañeros de clase con quienes tenía que hacer un trabajo ese día. Lo pasó bien escuchando cómo sus compañeros se quejaban de las tareas y hacían bromas sobre los profesores; era una buena forma de centrarse en aquello y olvidar por momentos a Eric. Después de comer fueron hasta un aula vacía del enorme edificio que era la facultad de Derecho, y allí comenzaron a trabajar.

Pasaron varias horas rodeados de papeles, libros, esbozos del trabajo y apuntes esparcidos por todos lados. Anne estaba totalmente centrada en la parte del trabajo que le había tocado, hasta tal punto que estaba segura que podría acabarlo esa tarde si se esforzaba. Pero el destino no parecía ser muy benévolo con la chica y, poco antes de las cinco de la tarde, la puerta del aula se abrió.

- Hola¿está Anne Sullivan por aquí?

Cuando la puerta se abrió y la voz de Eric resonó en todo el aula la chica se escondió tras un montón de libros, sin darse cuenta de que lo hacía. No era posible que la encontrara allí también, no cuando ella aún no estaba preparada para enfrentarse a él.

Pero nadie de su grupo sabía que tenía algunos conflictos en lo que a su novio se trataba, así que uno de sus compañeros no tuvo problema en señalar la dirección donde la chica se escondía. Eric agradeció al chico con un gesto y se acercó a su novia con una sonrisa radiante.

- Llamé a tu casa y tu madre me dijo que podría encontrarte aquí. – él la saludó como lo hacía normalmente, con un beso en los labios.

Pero en aquella ocasión a Anne el beso le produjo un acceso de repulsión que no había sentido nunca con él. Con su madre ya hablaría después.

- Tengo cosas que hacer, Eric. – reprochó la chica cuando su novio la cogió de la mano y tiró de ella hasta que estuvieron fuera del aula.

Cuando el chico cerró la puerta tras ellos, Anne se soltó de él bruscamente.

- No puedes venir a interrumpirme así, este trabajo no es sólo mío.

- Vaya, veo que tienes un humor delicado hoy. – él sonreía cuando se volvió a acercar a la chica.

Pero Anne volvió la cara justo a tiempo, de forma que el beso de Eric se quedó en la mejilla. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, ella observó el brillo de enfado en los del chico.

- Definitivamente hoy no es un buen día. – repuso Eric cruzándose de brazos y mirándola fijamente. - ¿Qué bicho te ha picado?

- Se llama estrés, Eric. Te lo llevo diciendo hace semanas, pero parece que sólo oyes lo que te interesa. – ella agarró el pomo de la puerta, pero sin muchas intenciones de entrar. El enfado del chico parecía ir en aumento y a lo mejor llegaba al punto que ella necesitaba. – No sé para qué vienes aquí si sabes de sobra que tengo mil cosas que hacer.

- Y todas más importantes que yo, por supuesto. – replicó él secamente.

Se acercó nuevamente a su chica, pero Anne volvió a cambiar de posición. Eso lo irritó aún más y Anne, en su interior, se alegró.

- La universidad es muy importante.

- Eso puedo entenderlo, pero ¿tus amigos también son más importantes? – Eric dio unos pasos atrás y se quedó mirándola, atento a todos sus gestos y a su respuesta.

Ella sonrió interiormente antes de contestar.

- Ellos ya estaban ahí antes, claro que son importantes. – miró a su novio con frialdad, pero el chico decidió no responder al reto que ella le estaba mostrando con su mirada.

- ¿Sabes? Mejor nos vemos mañana, cuando se te haya pasado ese humor especial que tienes hoy.

Se dio la vuelta y ni se despidió de ella. Anne entró en el aula con gesto serio. Había pensado mucho la noche anterior y, aunque en aquellos momentos no se veía capaz de actuar fríamente, con Eric tendría que hacerlo. Lo último que quería era que él se enterara que ella había escuchado la conversación con el tal Borgin.

Tres días después, Anne aún no había aclarado la situación con Eric. Un día no podía ella, al día siguiente era él quien no quería quedar y así estaban, sin verse desde el encuentro en la facultad. Pero cuando la chica se levantó aquella mañana y recibió la lechuza de su novio, decidió que aquel sería el día.

Eric había insistido en invitarla a cenar, aunque ella prefería una salida menos formal, pero no había conseguido convencerlo. Al menos la universidad le dejaba aquel mediodía libre y podría ir a reunirse con sus amigas para almorzar.

Hacía muchos días que no se veían y la excusa de la boda fue el mejor pretexto que se le ocurrió a Lily para que Anne no faltara en aquella ocasión también. Lo que la pelirroja no sabía era que su amiga no hubiera faltado por nada aquella vez, porque tenía mucho que contarles.

- Quería pediros disculpas. – comenzó Anne cuando el camarero les sirvió la comida.

Lily y Casey se miraron entre sí y luego miraron a su amiga con gestos de extrañeza.

- Júrame que no te has casado en secreto con Eric. – pidió Casey repentinamente y con los ojos muy abiertos.

Anne se echó a reír después de negar con efusividad.

- Es lo único que se me ocurre que tendríamos que perdonarte, pero si no te has casado... ¿a qué vienen las disculpas? – Casey bebió un poco de agua y fijó su atención en su amiga, tal como estaba haciendo Lily.

- Quería disculparme porque hace semanas que me estoy alejando de vosotras. – el tono de voz de Anne sonaba tranquilo, pero a simple vista era imposible saber qué estaba sintiendo mientras hablaba. – Además, quería pediros perdón por no haber escuchado vuestros consejos.

- ¿Eric tiene algo que ver con esto? – se interesó Lily.

- ¿Ha hecho algo que debamos saber? – inquirió Casey con el ceño fruncido.

Sin embargo, Anne sólo sonrió ligeramente y volvió a negar con un gesto. Había decidido a ser sincera con sus amigas en cuanto a la relación con su novio, pero por el momento prefería guardarse algunas cosas.

-Sí, tiene que ver con Eric. Y no, no ha hecho nada. – contestó la morena. – Supongo que ha sido una relación demasiado absorbente y no sabéis cuánto me arrepiento de este alejamiento con vosotras, y con los chicos.

-¿Ha sido? Definitivamente, ahí hay algo que nos estamos perdiendo. – Casey miró a su amiga con recelo y con un gesto la invitó a continuar.

- Aún es, pero eso es algo que pretendo solucionar más tarde. He quedado con Eric para cenar y creo que será el momento adecuado.

- ¿Vas a terminar con Eric? – preguntó Lily. Lo estaba sospechando desde el inicio de la conversación, pero quería confirmarlo.

Anne asintió y después del gesto casi prefirió no haber dicho nada. Porque Casey había gritado "¡Sí, por fin!" y toda la gente del bar se había vuelto para mirarlas. Afortunadamente, la castaña se percató de los gestos avergonzados de sus dos amigas y bajó el tono de voz cuando volvió a hablar.

- ¡Ya era hora, Anne! – exclamó, todo lo bajo que fue capaz. – Y cuéntanos, después de todas las charlas que te hemos soltado¿por qué ahora y no hace un mes?

- Porque las cosas pasan así, Casey, cuando tienen que pasar. – Anne esperó que sus amigas se conformaran con las respuestas que les iba a dar. Porque la verdadera razón por la que dejaba a Eric eran acusaciones muy fuertes y ella prefería no revelarlas a nadie por el momento. – Simplemente, con todo el estrés de las clases me he dado cuenta que el poco tiempo libre que me queda no me apetecía demasiado pasarlo con Eric, siempre con él. Y supongo que eso significa que la relación ha llegado hasta aquí, que no da para más.

Lily no dijo nada, pero observaba detenidamente a su amiga mientras hablaba. Y conociendo a Anne como la conocía, estaba segura que las razones iban más allá. Pero prefirió no preguntar. Si Anne no les decía todo, tendría razones para ello. Además, lo que importaba era la decisión que había tomado, las razones eran cosa suya. Cuando Anne la miró a los ojos, Lily sólo pudo sonreír con sinceridad. Se alegraba de verdad por su amiga.

- Es lo mejor. Con él no estabas siendo feliz. – se limitó a comentar la pelirroja.

- Aunque ya podías haberlo pensado hace un par de semanas. – intervino Casey, pasando otra vez de la alegría a un extraño estado mezcla de irritación y tristeza.

Anne miró a su amiga sin entender a qué venía aquel comentario.

- Evelyn. – fue la única respuesta de la castaña.

- Ya sé que ella y Remus están saliendo desde hace poco, pero no dejo a Eric por Remus. – la voz de Anne intentaba sonar neutra, sin ningún tipo de sentimiento. Pero sus ojos la traicionaban. – Él está muy bien con Evelyn, que sea feliz con ella. Es lo mejor para todos. Mi decisión de terminar con Eric no tiene nada que ver con Remus.

Ninguna de sus amigas se creyó aquella última afirmación, aunque era una de las pocas verdades que Anne había dicho en su última intervención. Ella sabía de la relación del licántropo con la otra chica, sabía que les iba bien y deseaba con todo su corazón que él fuera feliz... pero no pensaba ni remotamente que aquello fuera lo mejor para todos.

- Y digo yo, que si nos haces caso ahora sobre todo lo que te hemos comentado de Eric en los últimos tiempos¿por qué no nos crees cuando te decimos que hagas algo más por Remus¿Crees que te mentiríamos en esto? – Casey no se daba por vencida.

- Lily¿cómo va tu vestido de novia? – Anne cambió bruscamente la conversación, haciendo caso omiso a los mohines de Casey y al gesto reprobatorio de Lily.

Pero en aquella comida no se volvió a mencionar a Eric, ni a Remus y mucho menos a Evelyn. Después de todo, tanto Casey como Lily acabaron comprendiendo lo que podía suponer para su amiga aquel lío sentimental, así que prefirieron no presionarla más.

Y cuando se despidieron después de comer, las tres sintieron que su amistad no tardaría en volver a la normalidad.

**oOo**

Esa misma tarde, mientras Anne salía del bar para pasar por casa antes de ver a Eric, Peter y Remus estaban dando vueltas por el Londres muggle. Peter había encontrado un trabajo temporal en la tienda de artículos de quidditch del Callejón Diagón, y ya que había conseguido un pequeño adelanto, quería aprovechar para buscar el traje que se pondría el día de la boda. Remus lo acompañaba porque también necesitaba mirar algún traje, y así de paso charlaba con su amigo.

- ¿Cómo dijo Sirius que se llamaba la calle? – preguntó Peter un tanto desorientado.

- Newton Street. – respondió el otro chico mientras seguía andando. – Ya estamos por llegar. Acabamos de pasar la estación de Holborn.

Peter se encogió de hombros porque por mucho que le explicaran, él se seguiría perdiendo en una ciudad tan grande. Nunca había sido bueno ni recordando las calles, ni en la orientación. Al menos Remus iba con él y seguro que llegarían sin problemas a la tienda que Sirius les había recomendado. Él y James habían tenido que quedarse en la academia por unos asuntos, aunque ya tenían los trajes para el gran día.

- ¿Sabes, Remus? Mi jefe me ha dicho que el mes que viene traerán a la tienda el nuevo prototipo de escoba. Están seguros que junto a ésa, la Barredora 78 va a parecer una tortuga.

El chico de ojos dorados asintió y escuchó a su amigo sin decir nada. Peter estaba con su trabajo como un niño con zapatos nuevos, y se pasó todo el camino comentando cosas sobre la tienda, sobre lo que le había dicho el jefe, sobre la nueva tienda que abrirían en Hogsmeade... Y Remus lo vio tan ilusionado que se dedicó a prestarle atención, pero sin hablar mucho. De todas formas, tampoco es que tuviera muchas ganas de hablar.

Y Peter podía parecer un tipo que no prestaba mucha atención a lo que pasaba a su alrededor, pero cuando salieron de la tienda y Remus no comentó nada sobre su nuevo traje, decidió que a su amigo le pasaba algo.

- ¿Le has dicho a Evelyn ya lo de la boda? – preguntó, no sabiendo muy bien cómo empezar la conversación.

- Ya sabe que Lily y James se casan el mes que viene, Peter. No hace falta que yo le diga nada.

- Me refería a si le has pedido que vaya contigo.

Remus giró la cabeza un instante para mirar a su amigo y luego volvió la vista al frente.

- Hace sólo cinco días que salimos. – fue su única respuesta.

- Bueno, estamos a primeros de mayo. Falta bastante para la boda todavía. – comentó el más pequeño de los merodeadores. – Ella me cae bien.

- ¿Evelyn?

- Sí. Es muy simpática conmigo, a pesar de que sólo nos hemos visto un par de veces. – respondió Peter con una sonrisa. – Es mucho más agradable que la novia de Canuto.

El licántropo notó el deje hostil con el que su amigo se había referido a Casey. No era nada nuevo saber que Peter y ella no se llevaban nada bien. Pero desde que el chico había vuelto al país, Remus había notado que su amiga se comportaba algo más fría si Peter estaba delante. Incluso en alguna ocasión le había contestado con más indiferencia de la necesaria, pero no se podía culpar sólo a la chica. Peter tampoco se estaba esforzando por llevarse bien con ella, de hecho solía dejar caer algún que otro comentario malicioso cuando ella estaba delante, consiguiendo que ella se alterase.

Remus no sabía cómo Sirius era capaz de soportar aquellas guerras, que eran más de gestos y matices que otra cosa, pero que siempre le pillaban en el medio.

- Casey es muy buena chica, si intentaras llevarte bien con ella. – repuso Remus con gesto cansado. No era la primera vez que hablaba con Peter sobre la novia de Sirius, y siempre acababan igual. – Tiene su carácter, pero nada que no conocieras ya. Deberías pensar más en Sirius y tratar de hacer el esfuerzo.

Peter miró a su amigo con el ceño fruncido y murmuró algo que el otro chico no llegó a entender.

- Por lo menos Nayron me habla, mal, pero lo hace. – respondió Peter al cabo de unos minutos, cuando esperaban en un paso de peatones hasta que el semáforo les indicara que podían cruzar. – Sullivan ni siquiera se ha dignado a aparecer cuando hemos quedado todos después de mi vuelta.

**oOo**

Cuando Sirius y James le dijeron a Remus que no podrían ir con él y con Peter a buscar trajes aquella tarde no era por unas clases, ni siquiera unas prácticas. Ambos chicos se quedaron un rato más en la academia después que las clases del día finalizaran, para que Lily no sospechara nada.

La chica había salido de la academia con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, pensando en qué asuntos serían los que tenían que tratar los dos chicos a solas. Aunque tampoco se opuso demasiado a dejarlos solos, ya que ella había quedado a comer con las chicas. Pero eso no impedía que la sombra de la duda asaltase en su cabeza, sobre todo después de ver las sonrisas sospechosas de ambos.

Una vez que vieron desaparecer a la pelirroja, los dos chicos se dirigieron a la salida del edificio para poder desaparecerse también. En un principio habían pensado usar la red flú, ya que Dumbledore les había dicho que estaría en el colegio, pero luego recibieron una lechuza con el cambio de lugar. Así que cuando llegaron a la base de la Orden, el director ya los estaba esperando en una de las habitaciones de la primera planta.

- Vosotros diréis. – el director les hizo un gesto para que tomaran asiento en las dos sillas que había frente a la mesa, que hacía las veces de escritorio para él. – Aunque os tengo que avisar que no tengo demasiado tiempo; tengo que volver pronto al colegio.

- De acuerdo, Dumbledore. Tampoco es que sea un asunto demasiado largo de explicar. – comenzó James con cierto nerviosismo. Miró a Sirius, quien le hizo un gesto para que continuara hablando y luego miró de nuevo al anciano. – Seguro que sabe cómo van las bodas mágicas¿verdad?

- He asistido a unas cuantas, sí. – respondió el profesor con su habitual jovialidad.

- Bueno, Lily y yo queremos celebrar la nuestra al aire libre, en un parque muggle.

- Sí, había oído algo al respecto. Un lugar encantador St. James, sin duda. – Dumbledore cogió un pergamino que tenía sobre la mesa y lo dobló por la mitad. – El problema es controlar a los magos. ¿Habéis hablado ya con la oficina de control de magia del Ministerio?

- Nos han dicho que no hay ningún problema.

- ¿Ah, sí? – el anciano parecía sorprendido. - ¿No os han puesto pegas para casaros ahí?

James negó con la cabeza, extrañado de la sorpresa del director.

- Mejor, claro. – respondió Dumbledore, quitándole importancia.

- Por ahora sólo nos hemos encontrado un problema: el cura. – intervino Sirius, viendo que James no terminaba de arrancar con la pregunta. – No a todos los curas mágicos les gustar celebrar una boda sin poder hacer magia.

Dumbledore miró a James por encima de sus gafas de media luna con renovado interés. El chico se movió un poco en su silla antes de hablar.

- Yo me preguntaba si a usted le gustaría ser nuestro cura.

El anciano esbozó una sonrisa enorme y los ojos le brillaban cuando se levantó y se acercó al chico para darle un abrazo.

- Va a ser un honor para mi. – contestó el mago que apoyó una de sus manos en el hombro del chico, que sonreía feliz. – Casar a dos de mis alumnos... eso significa mucho para mi.

Por él se hubieran quedado un rato más charlando sobre la ceremonia, y la sorpresa que se llevaría Lily al ver quien era el cura que los casaría, pero el director tenía que volver al colegio, así que se despidió de los chicos unos minutos después.

Sirius estaba burlándose de los nervios de su amigo mientras bajaban las escaleras. Ya no tenían nada que hacer allí, así que irían a la otra parte de la sorpresa que le estaban preparando a Lily.

- ¿Qué asuntos que Lily no debe saber son los que os traen aquí?

Los chicos se dieron la vuelta para ver a Anne saliendo de la sala de reuniones. La chica se acercó a ellos y los saludó con un beso en la mejilla. Ellos no contestaron a su pregunta.

- Venga, que no he escuchado nada. – los tranquilizó la morena con una sonrisita burlona.

- No le dirás a Lily que nos has visto aquí¿verdad? – James tenía aquella mirada, la que Anne identificó como la que usaba en el colegio cuando estaba preparando una broma de las buenas. – Es una sorpresa.

- En realidad son dos, pero bueno. – acotó Sirius, mucho más relajado que los otros dos. - ¿Y tú? Creía que hoy no os tocaba reunión a vuestro grupo. Remus nos dijo que tenía la tarde libre¿no? – comentó, dirigiéndose primero a la chica y luego a su amigo.

- Había olvidado unos apuntes aquí en nuestra última reunión. – respondió ella, con un ligero nerviosismo que no pasó desapercibido para los chicos. – Pero ya me iba.

Les dio una palmadita en el hombro a los dos y después salió del edificio.

- Apuntes, ya. – Sirius seguía mirando la puerta por donde acababa de salir su amiga; tenía los ojos entrecerrados y se rascaba la barbilla. – ¿No la has visto un poco rara?

- Nerviosa, diría yo. – respondió James lentamente.

Se miraron, ambos con el mismo gesto de incomprensión, y luego se encogieron de hombros.

**oOo**

Anne miró por enésima vez su reloj y siguió caminando a paso ligero. Podría haberse aparecido más cerca del restaurante que Eric había elegido aquella vez, pero pensó que ir caminando la ayudaría a despejarse.

Sabía que los nervios la habían traicionado en el poco tiempo que había estado en el cuartel: primero con Gideon y luego con los chicos. Estaba preocupada por cómo se tomaría Eric lo de terminar la relación y eso la ponía nerviosa de alguna forma. Y como ella normalmente no era así, aquella tarde era muy fácil notar que le pasaba algo. Afortunadamente nadie le preguntó directamente si le ocurría algo.

El restaurante estaba en pleno centro de la ciudad, así que se había tenido que aparecer en una calle bastante apartada, donde estaba segura que no pasaría mucha gente en aquellos momentos. Y ahora iba caminando hacia el encuentro con el que sería su ex novio a partir de aquella noche.

Miró otra vez el reloj y suspiró. No iba a ser nada fácil.

Cuando entró en el pequeño restaurante y vio la cara de felicidad que tenía Eric mientras se levantaba para recibirla, Anne deseó que el lugar hubiera sido más grande y con más gente.

- Estás preciosa hoy, cariño. – alabó él en susurros después de darle un beso en los labios a modo de saludo.

La chica sonrió, intentando parecer complacida, y se sentó en la silla que él le acababa de apartar. El camarero se acercó con las cartas y Eric abrió la suya rápidamente, mientras no dejaba de comentar lo buena que era la pasta de aquel lugar. Anne por su parte, ni siquiera tocó la carta. Estaba muy ocupada en buscar las palabras que llevaba días preparando y que casualmente, se le acababan de olvidar.

Eric cerró la carta y observó a su chica, que miraba hacia la puerta del restaurante con un gesto nervioso. Él sonrió para sí y rebuscó en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. Estaba seguro que a ella le preocupaba todavía su último encuentro en la universidad, así que creyó que era el mejor momento para darle el regalo que le había comprado. Sacó de su bolsillo un paquetito rectangular y lo puso sobre el plato vacío de ella.

Anne volvió la cabeza al notar el movimiento de Eric y entonces se percató del regalo.

- Feliz aniversario, Anne. – él sonreía de forma encantadora.

La morena se quedó paralizada. Había olvidado que aquel día hacía cinco meses que habían empezado a salir. Por eso la insistencia en salir a cenar aquel día; por eso las palabras cariñosas en la carta del chico aquella mañana temprano. Miró a Eric, luego al regalo y de nuevo al chico.

No podía haber elegido un momento peor para dejarle. Justo el día de su aniversario.

Pero la decisión estaba ya tomada y ella no quería seguir con Eric por nada. A parte de descubrir que él no era todo lo que demostraba a simple vista, había otros motivos. La escasa emoción que le producía ver al chico a diario, lo agobiada que él la hacía sentir muchas veces, la extraña actitud hacia sus amigos... y sus sentimientos por Remus. Después de cinco meses con Eric, los sentimientos de Anne hacia el licántropo no habían cambiado ni un ápice, sino que a veces sentía que eran más fuertes. Lo que demostraba que salir con Eric no serviría para olvidar a Remus.

Eric la miró contrariado cuando la chica alejó de sí el plato, regalo incluido.

- No voy a aceptar el regalo, Eric. – dijo ella con voz calmada y cogiendo su bolso antes de levantarse.

Él se quedó en silencio, con cara de no entender nada. Mientras tanto, el camarero se había acercado hasta la mesa con la libreta en la mano y observaba con interés a la pareja.

- Hace tiempo que esto no va bien. Ni siquiera recordaba que fuera nuestro aniversario. – continuó ella mirando al chico a los ojos. – Lo he estado pensando, y creo que lo mejor es que lo dejemos aquí. No quiero seguir esta relación.

Los ojos de Eric se abrieron como platos.

- Estás de broma. – dijo en un hilo de voz.

- Estoy hablando muy en serio, y lo sabes. – Anne se puso la chaqueta y acercó la silla a la mesa. - Ya no me siento a gusto cuando estamos juntos, a veces me agobia y no encuentro ni una sola razón para que sigamos saliendo.

- Yo quiero que sigamos siendo pareja. – la interrumpió el chico, levantándose también. – Eso es una razón.

- Es tu razón, no la mía. Lo siento, Eric, pero ya no quiero seguir con esto. – respondió Anne, incómoda. – Adiós.

Y salió del restaurante sin mirar atrás, suspirando de alivio por haber terminado con aquella relación y dejar a Eric en el pasado. Pero apenas llegó a la siguiente calle cuando alguien la agarró fuertemente del brazo derecho.

- Esto no se ha acabado. – siseó Eric, con los ojos entrecerrados.

- Sí, ya lo ha hecho. – respondió ella de mala gana y soltándose con algo de esfuerzo. - No insistas porque no voy a cambiar de opinión.

- ¿Por nada del mundo? – instó el chico, que volvió a cogerla del brazo, pero con más fuerza en esta ocasión. – Estábamos bien hasta que ese amiguito tuyo empezó a salir con Evelyn. – le recriminó, haciendo hincapié cuando se refirió a Remus.

- Eric, suéltame. – Anne estaba empezando a enfadarse, pero el chico la tenía sujeta de forma que a ella le era imposible alcanzar su varita.

- Siempre lo has defendido a él más que al resto de tus amigos y eso que te trata como basura. – él apretó más el brazo, sonriendo maliciosamente al comprobar que la chica hacía una mueca de dolor. - ¿Creías que no me daría cuenta nunca? Lo bueno es que ese perfecto imbécil no siente nada por ti¿a que no?

Anne hizo un último esfuerzo y se libró del brazo del chico para después darle una bofetada. Él intentó agarrarla otra vez del brazo, pero ella tenía fuerzas renovadas y sabía defenderse.

- Lo de perfecto imbécil te pega más a ti. – masculló la chica con los ojos chispeantes de rabia. – Déjame en paz, Eric. No quiero volver a verte.

Pero el chico no se rendía y se volvió a acercar. No obstante, segundos después retrocedía sobre sus pasos. Anne había sacado la varita tan rápido que él no se había dado cuenta hasta que la madera le hizo daño en el pecho, donde Anne estaba apuntándole.

Los ojos de él también brillaban, de furia, de rabia y de vergüenza, porque la chica lo estaba paralizando sin aparentes problemas. Eric no dijo nada mientras se miraban fijamente a los ojos. Fue una lucha silenciosa, porque era una discusión tan acalorada de miradas que las palabras se hacían insuficientes.

Al final, Anne retiró la varita y se desapareció sin importarle que algún muggle pudiese verla. Le daba igual.

Por suerte, nadie más pasaba por allí. Suerte para la persona en cuestión que hubiese pasado por allí, más que para Anne. Porque Eric sacó su varita e hizo tantos desperfectos en el mobiliario urbano con las maldiciones que lanzó que, de haber pasado alguien por allí, podría haber ocurrido una desgracia.

**oOo**

Y por unos días, Anne vivió en una sensación de absoluta tranquilidad. Sus clases seguían siendo estresantes, pero el hecho de que Eric no diera señales de vida era algo que le alegraba el día.

Pero esa tranquilidad estuvo marcada por los rumores crecientes en la comunidad mágica de que un movimiento oscuro se estaba desarrollando en algún lugar del país. No aparecían noticias relacionadas en ningún medio mágico, pero los rumores seguían ahí, transmitiéndose de boca en boca, inyectando el temor en la mayoría de los magos y brujas. En la Orden del Fénix se hicieron eco de esos rumores, que para ellos eran noticias confirmadas.

Dos semanas más tarde de su ruptura con Eric, Anne asistió a una reunión de todos los miembros de la Orden, donde Dumbledore daba a conocer las últimas noticias que había podido obtener de los movimientos de Voldemort y sus seguidores. Cada vez se esforzaban menos por ocultar su participación en los ataques, dejando pistas tras ellos. Sin embargo, por muchas pistas que tuvieran, a la Orden le resultaba imposible desenmascarar a los seguidores de aquel movimiento oscuro.

Fue en aquella última reunión general cuando Evelyn se acercó a Anne para preguntarle qué tal estaba. Se había enterado que había roto con Eric por el mismo chico, que de alguna forma se había convertido en alguien cercano a Evelyn. Anne se puso a la defensiva en el mismo momento en que la chica se le acercó y le tocó el brazo para llamar su atención. Le contestó con evasivas y con una frialdad excesiva, incluso para ella, pero Anne no podía dejar de pensar en el esfuerzo que le costaba hacer como que no veía las muestras de cariño que Evelyn le dispensaba a Remus. Y aunque la chica no tenía la culpa de lo que ella sentía por el licántropo, a Anne le resultaba imposible tratarla de otra forma.

Aquella breve conversación entre ambas fue seguida de lejos por unos ojos dorados, cuyo dueño llevaba días intentando hablar con la morena. Había sido Casey quien le había informado del fin de la relación de Anne y Eric, y desde entonces sólo había visto a la morena en un par de ocasiones, pero nunca le había permitido iniciar una conversación. Él, que creía que una vez Eric fuera parte del pasado las cosas mejorarían, se dio cuenta que la chica lo rehuía sin miramientos y que no le miraba a los ojos directamente en las escasas ocasiones que habían hablado.

Sin embargo, Remus tuvo que ocultarle a su novia y a todos sus amigos (especialmente a Casey), que la noticia de la ruptura le había provocado una tranquilidad y una alegría increíbles. Por un instante pensó ir corriendo a buscar a Anne y hablar seriamente con ella, pero cuando Casey le informó de la noticia, Evelyn también estaba a su lado. Sólo le hizo falta mirar la sonrisa tierna de su novia para detener su impulso de salir corriendo.

Eric había desaparecido de sus vidas pero¿de qué le servía si él estaba con Evelyn?

No iba a dejar a la chica sólo porque Anne hubiese roto con su novio, ya que ni siquiera sabía por qué lo habían dejado. A juzgar por el comportamiento de la morena tras la ruptura, Remus no había tenido nada que ver. No permitió ni un leve acercamiento con él, sino que más bien lo alejó aún un poco más. ¿Cómo no tomarse eso como una señal?

Y así, Remus se dio por vencido, eligiendo la comodidad y tranquilidad que le reportaba el estar con Evelyn. Con ella no tenía problema de saber qué sentía, porque se lo demostraba a cada momento... y era tan fácil conseguir que ella estuviera contenta... El chico estaba convencido que con el tiempo lograría ser igual de feliz con Evelyn como ella lo estaba siendo en aquel momento. Aún así, pese a su elección, Anne aparecía en sus sueños a menudo, siempre con sus ojos marrones mirándoles muy fijamente y con una media sonrisa asomando en sus labios.

Los días pasaban, las semanas se acababan de un plumazo y pronto Lily ya tenía su vestido para la boda, Eric había pasado al olvido y el mes de mayo se terminaba. Y con ello llegaban los apuros para la boda y el estrés de los exámenes y las pruebas de final de curso.

Después de la primera misión que Moody les había encomendado, Sirius y Casey habían arreglado sus diferencias en cuanto a la "madurez de auror" que el chico tenía. Habían discutido de nuevo cuando estuvieron a solas: ella repitiendo que había sido demasiado arriesgado para alumnos de primero y él empecinado en ofenderse, porque ella le estaba demostrando que no confiaba en él.

- Es que dices eso y da la impresión que no crees que sea capaz de cuidar de mí mismo. – espetó el chico con el ceño fruncido y dándole la espalda.

Habían pasado varios días desde la misión, incluso habían tenido ya la reunión con la Orden, y aunque ya habían discutido aquello, volvían de nuevo a lo mismo. Era la primera noche que podían cenar juntos en casa de él sin la presencia de Peter, y habían empezado con buen pie hasta que saltó a escena la misión.

- Sé que te puedes cuidar muy bien tú solito, te defendías muy bien de mis ataques en el colegio y lo haces mejor ahora en los entrenamientos de la academia. – replicó la chica, enfadada de que volvieran a discutir otra vez. – Sólo te dije lo que pensaba y sigo pensando. Que aún no estáis preparados para que os hagan salir como aurores de verdad.

- ¡Ah! Entonces es que somos aurores de mentira. – el chico dio unos pasos más hasta que estuvo totalmente de espaldas a ella y se cruzó de brazos. Se masajeó el puente de la nariz antes de volver a hablar. – Admite que no me crees capaz de convertirme en auror y terminamos antes.

Casey se mordió el labio inferior y rodó los ojos. Se levantó de la silla y anduvo hasta estar detrás del chico.

- No seas idiota. – le dijo ella cogiéndole del brazo para que se diera la vuelta.

Sirius se hizo de rogar un poco, pero al final cedió a la mano de ella y quedaron frente a frente. No obstante, su cara seguía siendo el mismo gesto de enfado que al principio.

- Podría decirte que la arruga que te sale en la frente cuando frunces el ceño te hace ver horrible y seguro que cambiarías la cara, pero la verdad es que te queda bien. – comenzó Casey con tono cálido y más tranquilo. Pasó un dedo sobre la arruga en cuestión y sonrió. – Lo que sí me parece una idiotez es que volvamos a discutir esto, cuando estaba tan bien con la versión romántica de mi novio.

Él sonrió ante el comentario, pero sin descruzar los brazos. Casey lo miró alzando una ceja, pero el chico no dijo nada.

- Vale, tendría que haber pensado mejor lo que dije y no haber dicho que estabas verde. - concedió ella de mala gana ante la sonrisita burlona del chico. – Pero era lo que pensaba y aunque lo hubiera dicho con otras palabras, igual te lo habrías tomado a mal. ¿Me equivoco?

Sirius negó en silencio, inclinando ligeramente la cabeza hacia la izquierda y pasando sus brazos por la cintura de la chica. Se pegó a ella y le dio un besito en la oreja derecha.

- Como discutamos cada vez que no te gusten mis comentarios, nos va a durar poco tu versión romántica. – suspiró ella, cediendo al abrazo.

- Pues no discutas y aprovecha que Peter tarda en volver. – murmuró el chico atrayéndola un poco más y acariciando su espalda con tranquilidad.

La chica suspiró y disfrutó de la sensación de calidez que las caricias de Sirius le proporcionaban.

Aún así, y aunque todo quedó arreglado, el chico le propuso demostrarle que no estaba verde para nada. Así fue como surgieron los entrenamientos de combate. Unas cuantas tardes por semana aprovechaban su tiempo juntos para subir a la buhardilla de la casa del chico, preparaban el lugar, y se batían en combate. Probaron hechizos escudo, de desarme, de distracción y todo lo que se les iba ocurriendo, pero siempre teniendo cuidado de no lastimarse. Aunque en alguna ocasión se les fue la mano y acabaron más magullados de lo normal; pero nunca nada grave.

Aprendieron mucho los dos durante aquellas sesiones. Sirius le enseñó toda la práctica que les mostraban en la academia de aurores, mientras que Casey ponía en práctica toda la teoría que estaba aprendiendo en la fundación. Cuando acababan el combate se tendían rendidos en los cojines que hacían aparecer en la habitación y descansaban juntos, disfrutando aquellos momentos de intimidad. Porque Peter no daba señales de vida cuando ellos dos subían a combatir.

Sin embargo, la época de los exámenes de ambos llegó y fue la razón principal a la hora de suspender temporalmente sus entrenamientos. Ya tenían bastantes problemas para verse en aquellos días sin sentirse culpables por no estudiar como para que se pusieran a entrenar en esos escasos momentos juntos.

**oOo**

Su gran día se acercaba y cada vez aparecían nuevos detalles que desquiciaban los nervios de Lily, que por momentos se sentía abrumada ante tantas cosas por hacer. A James le ponía nervioso comprobar el humor que la chica tenía aquellos días, cuando hasta una mínima broma podía alterarla. Él estaba nervioso también ante la cercanía de la boda, pero lo disimulaba mejor que nadie cuando se escondía en su falsa seguridad y serenidad. Por eso, cuando veía a su novia intentaba calmarla dentro de sus posibilidades, distraerla de todo lo que tuviera que ver con la boda... aunque en los últimos días no lo había conseguido.

Una mañana la pelirroja apareció con la hora justa en la academia, algo que extrañó tanto a James como a Sirius, que estaban hartos de verla llegar casi con veinte minutos de adelanto siempre. Llegó con gesto serio y apenas si dijo unas cuantas frases sueltas en toda la mañana. A James le dijo que no le ocurría nada importante, que era por todo lo de la boda, que estaba cansada simplemente. Y aunque en un principio el chico le dijo que no pasaba nada, en el fondo no se había creído para nada la explicación.

Lo intentó durante el descanso del almuerzo, cuando Sirius desapareció misteriosamente para dejarlos solos, pero ni aún así. Ella se excusaba alegando estar cansada, pero cuando repitió la explicación por tercera vez, James le dijo que con él no tenía que fingir. Se miraron un momento en silencio, él alzando las cejas y frunciendo ligeramente los labios y ella con los ojos entrecerrados, en un gesto enfurruñado.

- ¿Tienes que conocerme tan bien? – se quejó la pelirroja con un mohín.

James se encogió de hombros y sonrió ligeramente después de pellizcarle la nariz a la chica.

- Son muchos años de observación. – le dijo en tono de burla.

Así consiguió que, antes de la siguiente clase, Lily le explicara qué le sucedía. Él ya sabía que la relación con Petunia se había ido deteriorando desde que Lily entrara en Hogwarts, pero enterarse que la estirada hermana de su novia no quería ir a la boda le parecía llegar demasiado lejos. Habían discutido la noche anterior, sus padres habían salido a dar un paseo y, mientras cenaban, Petunia le comentó casualmente a su hermana que Vernon la iba a llevar de vacaciones al sur la última semana de junio. Al final, Petunia tuvo que admitir que le había pedido expresamente a Vernon que se fueran aquella semana porque ella no quería asistir a una ceremonia de gente rara.

Después de aquella discusión, lo raro habría sido que Lily no estuviera mal. Ella quería mucho a su hermana y le dolía terriblemente el alejamiento, pero había dado ya por imposible arreglar su relación. Aunque al menos había pensado que no iría a peor. Se equivocó.

James la consoló todo el tiempo: se ocupó de que estuviera distraída, le arrancó varias sonrisas en toda la tarde y, sobre todo, mantuvo todo lo que tuviera que ver con la boda muy lejos de ambos. Aquella noche, cuando acompañó a Lily a casa y se miraron a los ojos después del beso de despedida, el chico estuvo seguro que había conseguido mejorar el ánimo de ella.

Al día siguiente la pareja salió temprano de las clases y James se las ingenió para que a Lily no le resultara demasiado extraño que él quisiera pasar la tarde en Hogsmeade. Sabía bien que ella no se creería ninguna de sus excusas, así que desde el principio optó por no mentirle... aunque tampoco le contaba toda la verdad.

- ¿Una sorpresa? – le preguntó Lily con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

James le estaba sonriendo de una forma que la hacía sospechar que escondía algo, pero no decía ni una palabra. Simplemente le pasó el brazo por los hombros y siguió caminando, dirigiendo a su novia por entre las calles del pueblo.

- Ya te dije que estoy bien, que lo de Pet es agua pasada ya. – continuó hablando la chica, aún con gesto serio. – Venga James, con la de trabajo que tenemos esta semana en las clases no estamos para perder el tiempo en paseos por aquí.

Él se rió y aligeró un poco el paso, mientras Lily seguía mirándolo inquisitivamente.

- Si me prometes no volver a mencionar todo lo que tenemos que hacer cuando volvamos, te prometo ayudarte a terminar todas tus tareas en un momento. – comentó él, guiñándole un ojo. – Ahora, es momento de que estemos los dos solos, sin tareas, sin preparaciones para la boda, sin amigos, sin padres, sin Orden... Sólo nosotros. Además, hay algo que tengo que enseñarte.

La actitud de la chica cambió al instante. Era imposible no sonreír como boba cuando James usaba aquel tono acariciador con ella.

- ¿Entonces de verdad hay una sorpresa?

James rió de nuevo y le dio un rápido beso en la punta de la nariz.

- Yo nunca te miento, Lily.

Mientras los dos paseaban por Hogsmeade entre risas y en dirección a un lugar bien conocido por ambos, en Londres Anne salía de la facultad con prisas. Era la única tarde que tenía algo más libre y tenía aún que comprarse los zapatos para la boda, así que se despidió rápido de sus compañeros y se dirigió a la parada de metro más cercana.

Sabía bien hacia dónde dirigirse, puesto que había visto los zapatos que le gustaban en una tienda, unos días atrás. En aquel momento no llevaba dinero suficiente y la dependienta le aseguró que tenían pares suficientes como para que estuvieran allí un par de días después. Anne llegó a la tienda casi corriendo, ya que faltaba poco para que cerrara. Cuando entró dentro se quedó un instante recuperando el aire antes de conseguir poder hablar y esbozó una sonrisa al ver cómo la dependienta aparecía con una caja hacia ella.

- Ya le dije que había pares de sobra. – le dijo la mujer sonriendo y abriendo la caja, dejando al descubierto el par de sandalias plateadas que la chica estaba buscando.

En menos de diez minutos Anne caminaba tranquilamente hacia el metro, con la bolsa de los zapatos en una mano y una sonrisa en la cara. No iba pensando en nada en particular, simplemente daba un paso tras otro sin fijarse en las caras de las personas con las que se cruzaba. Por eso, si aquella mujer no la hubiera llamado alzando la voz, Anne ni la habría visto.

- ¡Anne!

La aludida se dio la vuelta buscando entre la gente a quien la había llamado, pero no veía a nadie.

- Estoy aquí delante, querida.

Anne se dio la vuelta sorprendida al escuchar la voz tan cerca.

- ¡Miranda! – exclamó la chica al ver cómo la madre de Remus se acercaba a ella para darle un abrazo.

- De compras, por lo que veo. – comentó la mujer un segundo después, con el tono amable que le caracterizaba.

- Sí, aún me faltaban algunas cosas para la boda, pero ya está todo. – Anne sonreía, satisfecha. – Pensaba que ya no me daba tiempo de llegar a la tienda.

- Vaya, entonces estáis todos muy atareados últimamente. – Miranda se hizo a un lado para que pasara una pareja que venía detrás de Anne. Con un gesto le indicó a la chica que se apartaran un poco del camino. – Remus llega tan tarde estos días y está tan raro...

La chica no pudo evitar que la sonrisa se le difuminara un poco al escuchar nombrar al licántropo. Llevaba días sin verlo y, aunque le costara admitirlo, estaba deseando que llegara la siguiente reunión de la Orden para verle... Aunque fuera cogido de la mano de Evelyn.

Mientras pensaba aquello, se había quedado en silencio y Miranda la estaba mirando con suspicacia.

- Es que es una época muy mala para los estudiantes. – se excusó la chica con rapidez, pero Miranda ya había visto su gesto anterior.

- Puede ser, pero mi hijo está estos días más... – de pronto, Miranda tuvo que asirse al brazo de la chica porque le sobrevino un repentino mareo.

- ¡Miranda! – Anne la agarró con fuerza y como pudo la llevó hasta un banco que había por allí cerca. - ¿Estás bien?

La mujer se recostó en el banco y sonrió ligeramente.

- Sólo ha sido un pequeño mareo, querida. No te preocupes, debe ser la edad.

Pero Anne no se quedó tranquila, viendo que la mujer se había puesto pálida. Así que, a pesar de que la señora Lupin insistía en que podía volver a casa sola, la chica se empeñó en acompañarla.

La chica no creyó conveniente que Miranda se apareciera en casa, ya que apenas si podía tenerse en pie, y como no conocía ninguna conexión de red flú cercana, Anne consiguió un taxi. Durante el trayecto el rostro de Miranda parecía ir tomando un poco más el color que había perdido, pero aún así, se la notaba cansada y un poco desorientada. Anne estaba bastante preocupada, no hacía más que mirar por la ventanilla para ver cuánto quedaba hasta que llegaran a la casa. No podría avisar a Remus hasta que estuvieran allí.

Cuando llegaron a casa de los Lupin, el taxista se bajó del coche y ayudó a Anne a llevar a Miranda hasta la puerta. La chica le pagó, le agradeció el gesto y luego entró en la casa, cogiendo fuertemente a la mujer por un brazo. Subieron hasta el dormitorio principal y la chica le indicó a Miranda que se tumbara mientras ella iba a prepararle un té.

Anne bajó corriendo las escaleras, entró a la cocina buscando la lechuza de la familia y, al no encontrarla, volvió al salón. Cogió el tarro de polvos flú y se agachó frente a la chimenea.

**oOo**

- Si no fuera porque te conozco lo suficiente, podría decir que tienes un gusto pésimo para elegir los lugares de tus citas. – comentó con sorna Lily, al tiempo que le daba un toquecito en el pecho a su novio.

Había empezado a sospechar cuando el chico la había llevado al camino que terminaba en la casa de los gritos. Habían recorrido aquel tramo muchas veces por separado, y algunas más los dos juntos. Mientras se acercaban al caserón abandonado a la chica le vinieron a la cabeza imágenes de su primera cita y sonrió.

- No tengas muy en cuenta el exterior, no he podido hacer mucho con eso porque si no la gente podría sospechar. – James empezó a bajar las escaleras a paso lento y con la varita alzada, dejando que la luz del lumos les iluminara el camino que ya conocían tan bien.

Cuando llegaron al final de la escalera James apretó ligeramente la mano de su novia y, mirándola con una ceja alzada le preguntó:

- ¿Te parece un buen lugar para una cita o es demasiado terrorífico para ti? – usó aquel tono de falsa arrogancia con el que siempre conseguía arrancarle una sonrisa a la chica.

- No es el paradigma de la limpieza y el romanticismo pero es especial. – concedió la pelirroja con sencillez.

James sonrió más abiertamente y se acercó la mano de la chica a sus labios antes de continuar caminando. Subieron por las escaleras de la casa en silencio, roto únicamente por el gemido ahogado de Lily cuando el chico abrió la puerta de la buhardilla.

Aquella habitación que normalmente era una habitación pequeña, oscura, llena de polvo y sin más encanto que las vistas que ofrecía la única ventana que había, se había convertido en un lugar acogedor. Estaba limpia, su oscuridad desaparecía parcialmente gracias a las luces de las velas que había repartidas por toda la habitación y las vistas de la ventana eran únicas aquella tarde.

- ¿Y esto? – acertó a preguntar Lily en un hilo de voz. Estaba asombrada con el cambio de la habitación.

- Te dije que había una sorpresa. – respondió el chico guiándola hacia el centro de la habitación, donde había un par de cojines enormes en el suelo, rodeando una mesita de madera. – Aunque no me refería a esto.

Lily se sentó en uno de los cojines y, acto seguido, James se sentó en el otro. Siempre con las manos de ellas entre las suyas y sin dejar de sonreír. Ella estaba fascinada y se le notaba en los ojos. Tenían un brillo especial que a James no le costó interpretar. Sabía de sobra que la casa de los gritos no era el mejor lugar para una cita, pero para ellos aquella habitación era como un mundo aparte del resto de la casa... allí habían tenido su primera cita, allí se habían besado por primera vez. Por eso era tan especial, y por eso James la había elegido para aquella ocasión.

- James, me encanta. – murmuró la chica un instante antes de acercarse a él y besarle con ternura.

Él movió sus brazos hasta conseguir atraer más a su chica hacia él abrazándola por la cintura. Siguieron besándose tranquilamente durante un rato, sabiendo que tenían todo el tiempo del mundo.

Cuando se separaron Lily se percató de la sonrisa enigmática del chico. Enarcó una ceja y le miró esperando que le contara el por qué de aquella sonrisa, pero el chico se limitó a hacer un par de florituras con la varita. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, tenían la cena servida en la mesa pequeña frente a ellos.

- La sorpresa la dejaré para el postre. – anunció James sin borrar la sonrisa.

Y a Lily se le olvidó cualquier indicio de sorpresa nada más empezar a comer. James la colmaba de atenciones, fue todo ternura y romanticismo y así era bastante fácil olvidar cualquier cosa que le dijera. Ella se sentía como si estuviera en las nubes y por nada del mundo quería bajar.

Él disfrutaba mirándola, cada uno de sus gestos, de sus movimientos. Se podía quedar maravillado observándola y se aseguró a sí mismo que iba a hacer lo imposible porque ella estuviera siempre así, tranquila, relajada, enamorada... Feliz. Esa era su meta: mantener siempre la felicidad en aquellos ojos verdes que lo miraban con tanto amor.

- Tengo dos cosas para ti. – dijo él cuando terminaron de cenar. – Una es una noticia y la otra es algo más... más material podríamos decir. ¿Qué quieres primero?

Lily sonrió, divertida.

- ¿Cuál es mejor?

James se quedó pensativo un instante.

- Cada una es mejor a su manera – respondió finalmente.

- En ese caso... no sé¿la noticia?

Él sonrió más ampliamente, se acercó a ella y le susurró unas palabras en su oído. La cara de la pelirroja era de una total sorpresa.

- ¿Dumbledore va a ser nuestro cura?

James asintió lentamente y empezó a contarle cómo el director había aceptado la propuesta con mucho gusto.

El momento en que el chico le entregó la segunda sorpresa se convirtió en el más mágico de la noche. Jamás olvidaría el brillo ilusionado que había iluminado el rostro de la pelirroja cuando le tendió la fotografía y ella se percató de lo que significaba.

Había recorrido casi toda la ciudad acompañado siempre de Sirius y en algunas ocasiones de Remus y, después de muchas vueltas, había decidido que aquella era la mejor elección. Cuando después de ver la fotografía Lily se abalanzó sobre él para abrazarlo y llenarlo de besos, el chico confirmó lo que sospechaba... A su novia le encantaría la casa que él había elegido.

**oOo**

Anne subía a paso ligero las escaleras hacia la habitación de la señora Lupin. La taza de té la seguía flotando a su lado.

Había intentado dar con Remus en la escuela, pero la chimenea de la fundación estaba protegida y necesitaba una clave para poder acceder a ella. Una clave que la chica no tenía. Maldijo en voz baja mientras pensaba a toda prisa en una forma de dar con el chico sin tener que salir de la casa. Mirando distraídamente el salón de los Lupin vio una fotografía que había sobre un mueble y volvió a coger otro puñado de polvos flú.

La casa de Sirius también tenía aquella protección, pero en aquella ocasión Anne sí sabía la clave.

- ¡Sirius¡Sirius! – gritó una vez vio delante de ella el salón de la casa de su amigo.

Escuchó unos pasos acelerados y el chico en cuestión apareció en la puerta de la habitación.

- ¿Anne? – el moreno miraba a su amiga extrañado, pero antes de que pudiera hacer otra pregunta, la chica lo cortó.

- Necesito que uses tu lechuza para avisar a Remus; la suya no está en casa y no puedo ir a la escuela a avisarlo. – ella hablaba muy rápido. – Miranda está mal, le han dado varios mareos y la he traído a su casa... pero no sé qué hacer, no me atrevo a ir a San Mungo por si le pasara algo o...

- A ver, tranquilízate que seguro es algo sin importancia. – Sirius se acercó y trató de calmar a su amiga, aunque su voz sonaba demasiado preocupada como para poder tranquilizar a nadie. – Vuelve con ella que ya me encargo yo de avisar a Remus¿de acuerdo?

Anne desapareció de la chimenea al instante, dejando atrás a un Sirius que corría hacia la buhardilla para buscar su lechuza.

- ¿Estás mejor? – la chica entró a la habitación de Miranda y se sentó en la cama, dejando la taza de té en la mesilla.

La mujer asintió y esbozó una sonrisa, quitándole importancia a la situación. Pero Anne la seguía viendo muy pálida y se había empezado a asustar. Ella que tan segura era siempre, que siempre sabía lo que tenía que hacer, estaba paralizada por los nervios. Miranda no se quejaba, no daba signos de estar sufriendo ningún dolor ni nada parecido, pero su gesto cansado, su palidez y los mareos asustaban de tal forma a la chica que por un momento no supo reaccionar. Remus no llegaba y él era el único que conocía al medimago que había tratado anteriormente a Miranda, así que tendría que esperar que Sirius diera con él. Pero¿y si tardaba demasiado?

- Miranda¿recuerdas cómo se llamaba el medimago que te trató la última vez? Cuando estuviste con aquel extraño resfriado. –

- No lo recuerdo muy bien... Creo que... - la mujer cerró los ojos un segundo, intentado recordar. – Era un apellido muy común... Davies o Devison, no estoy segura. Pero tengo todas las recetas en aquel cajón de la cómoda y la letra de su firma es muy clara, así que se podía entender el nombre con facilidad. Pero... ¿para qué quieres saberlo? No irás a ir a San Mungo a por él¿verdad? Estoy bien querida, es sólo una bajada de tensión o algo parecido.

- Ni tú ni yo somos sanadores y yo no me quedo tranquila si no voy, así que me voy a acercar en un momento. – Anne se había levantado de la cama y estaba rebuscando entre los papeles que la mujer le había indicado. – Remus está por venir, Sirius va a avisarle. Estoy segura que él haría lo mismo e iría en busca de un sanador lo más rápido posible, aunque dijeras que te encuentras bien.

Se guardó en el bolsillo una de las recetas que había encontrado y se acercó a la cama para darle un beso en la frente a la mujer, mientras le aseguraba que tardaría poco. Después bajó corriendo las escaleras y volvió a usar el flú para llegar al hospital.

Lo demás pasó todo muy rápido. Ella llegando al hospital y pidiendo por favor que el doctor Charles Davies la acompañara de urgencia. Remus llegando a su casa a través de la chimenea de Sirius. Corrió hasta la habitación de su madre y cuando la vio allí tendida, tan pálida, se le cogió un nudo en el estómago. Ella insistía que estaba bien, que sólo era un mareo sin importancia, pero el chico ya había salido de la habitación con la intención de ir a buscar al sanador. Con las prisas ni siquiera había escuchado que su madre le decía que Anne ya había ido al hospital.

Por eso casi tropieza con el doctor Davies al pie de las escaleras. Los tres subieron rápidamente otra vez al piso superior. Remus y Anne quisieron entrar a la habitación con el sanador, pero éste les pidió por favor que esperaran fuera.

- Gracias. – murmuró el chico unos segundos después.

- No es nada. – respondió ella en el mismo tono de voz.

Se hizo el silencio. Él apoyado en la puerta de la habitación miraba hacia el frente, con gesto preocupado; ella estaba a un metro de él, con la preocupación pintada también en su rostro. Miró al chico en un par de ocasiones, en un intento de comenzar una conversación.

- ¿Te importa si me quedo hasta que salga? – le preguntó al final.

Remus volvió la cabeza y miró a la chica, negando en silencio. Mantuvo la mirada un instante y luego se agachó hasta quedar sentado en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada en la puerta. Anne imitó aquel movimiento y se sentó en el suelo también, a menos de un metro de distancia.

Era obvio que hablar en un momento como aquel era absurdo, puesto que ninguna palabra podría acabar con la preocupación de un hijo, pero a Anne le mataba aquel silencio. Era demasiado incómodo para ella y aún así, abrió un par de veces la boca con intención de hablar, pero luego se callaba y no se animaba. Fue el chico quien rompió el silencio, cinco minutos después.

- Cuando me fui esta mañana estaba perfecta. – su voz era apenas un murmullo, pero la preocupación y la culpabilidad se hacían lo suficientemente palpables. – Debí volver directamente desde la escuela.

- Me dijo que sólo necesitaba descansar, dormir una noche del tirón. – Anne se acercó al chico y le tocó el hombro en señal de apoyo.

Él pareció no notar el gesto, ya que volvía a estar absorto en sus pensamientos y se había vuelto a quedar en silencio.

- ¿Estás bien, Remus?

A él le sorprendió la pregunta y miró a la chica con los ojos muy abiertos.

- Quiero decir últimamente, no en este momento. – corrigió ella con rapidez. – Mientras veníamos hacia aquí, tu madre me dijo que estaba preocupada por ti.

- Yo... estoy bien, sí. La matalobos es muy efectiva, aunque no evite la transformación ni el dolor pero.. – volvió la cabeza otra vez y se quedó mirando a la chica con interés.

- A ella no le preocupa eso. – intervino Anne en voz baja y sin bajar la mirada. – Cree que no eres feliz.

Aquella afirmación le pilló desprevenido y se hubiera echado a reír si no estuviera tan preocupado por su madre. Que Anne, precisamente Anne, le insinuara que él no era feliz, era de lo más irónico. Porque si no era feliz era justamente por ella... porque ella era lo que le faltaba para alcanzar esa felicidad.

- Yo... pensaba... pensaba que todo estaba bien con Evelyn. ¿No eres feliz con ella? – comentó la morena viendo que él se había quedado en silencio y la miraba con intensidad. Al instante se arrepintió de haber sacado a colación el nombre de la otra chica.

Remus suspiró, desviando la mirada de nuevo. Podía contestar que sí, que todo iba bien con Evelyn y que era feliz, pero mentiría. Él no estaba enamorado de ella y con eso ya bastaba para que no se pudiera considerar que la relación fuera bien; mucho menos iba a ser feliz. También podía quedarse callado, no responder y que Anne sacara sus propias conclusiones. Pero se dio cuenta que estaba cansado de que, por no hablar, se dieran tantas confusiones entre los dos y por eso eligió la tercera opción: contestar con otra pregunta.

- No sé... ¿fuiste tú feliz con Eric alguna vez?

Él volvía a mirarla a los ojos, con una intensidad que la chica no fue capaz de soportar. No respondió, miraba al frente como si la pared fuera lo más interesante del mundo y se arrastró un poco hasta estar algo más separada del chico. El licántropo esbozó una sonrisa amarga y continuó hablando.

- A veces uno necesita sentir que le quieren, a parte de la familia y los amigos¿no crees? – mientras hablaba no dejaba de mirar a Anne, que seguía evitándole.

La pregunta quedó en el aire. Ella seguía pendiente de las paredes y del suelo y él se había cansado de esperar una respuesta, así que se limitaba a esperar al sanador. Pero estaba tardando bastante.

- ¿Por eso estás con Evelyn? – musitó Anne con una valentía renovada, mirando al chico de nuevo a los ojos.

Remus le devolvió la mirada, y en sus ojos había un brillo que desconcertó a la chica. Abrió la boca, dispuesto a contestarle con la verdad... pero en ese momento la puerta de la habitación se abrió.

La cara del sanador no daba pie a la tranquilidad.

* * *

_**N/A**¿Y? Espero que el haber tenido que esperar tanto por un nuevo cap no signifique que os vayáis a olvidar de dejarme un rr... Son muy importantes para mí ;) Y para no aburriros mucho (que ya bastante habéis leído si habéis llegado hasta aquí xD), no digo nada más... y me despido hasta el siguiente cap. Que no, no sé cuánto voy a tardar en subir... lo siento!!! a mi tampoco me gusta la época de exámenes jeje._

_ Un beso enorme,_

**_Nasirid_  
**


	17. Si no estás

**Disclaimer: **_Todos los personajes y lugares que aparecen en el fic pertenecen a J.K. Rowling; a excepción de Cassandra Nayron, Anne Sullivan, Eric Misdet, Evelyn Grams, Catherin, Miranda Lupin y todo lo relacionado con la Fundación Seward._

_Lo sé, lo sé... más de un mes sin actualizar (casi dos!!) Quejas, sugerencias, tomatazos y demás... dirigidlos a todos mis profesores, de acuerdo? XDD_

_Y como hace milenios que no subo ningún cap, os recuerdo dónde nos habíamos quedado, vale? La madre de Remus se había puesto enferma de golpe, justo cuando se había cruzado con Anne en la calle. La chica la lleva a casa, habla con Sirius para que localice a Remus y luego va a San Mungo para buscar al sanador de la señora Lupin. Cuando vuelve con el sanador, Remus ya ha llegado a su casa y está más que preocupado. Mientras el sanador está en la habitación con Miranda, los dos chicos se quedan fuera... manteniendo una conversación bastante interesante..._

_Ahora sí, os dejo con algo nuevo ;)_

* * *

**Capítulo 17: Si no estás**

Toda la idea de Remus de decir toda la verdad al fin, de acabar con los malentendidos entre él y Anne se esfumó con la súbita aparición en escena del sanador Davies. El estado de Miranda le preocupaba demasiado, ese repentino malestar no podía significar nada bueno. Por eso, Davies ordenó el ingreso de urgencia de la mujer en San Mungo, para poder tenerla más vigilada y hacerle las pruebas correspondientes.

A Remus, la noticia le cayó como un balde de agua fría. Desde que el sanador saliera de la habitación de su madre para decirles que debían trasladarla al hospital, el chico había entrado en un estado de ausencia autómata. Escuchaba lo que le decían y asentía casi por inercia, igual que seguía los pasos de los dos hombres del hospital que, poco después, llegaron a su casa para llevarse a su madre. Los siguió de cerca, sin quitar la vista de su madre, que yacía adormilada en la camilla que la llevaba hasta el hospital. En aquel estado, Remus ni siquiera se dio cuenta que Anne iba detrás de él, preocupada no sólo por el estado de salud de Miranda sino por la actitud de él mismo.

Pero aunque él no se diera cuenta Anne estuvo a su lado todo el tiempo, desde que el sanador les había informado del ingreso de la señora Lupin, hasta que la mujer fue trasladada a una de las habitaciones del hospital. Remus y Anne tuvieron que quedarse fuera, ya que entraron varios sanadores para atender a la mujer. Anne intentó hablar con el chico en esos momentos que estuvieron a solas, pero él se sentó en una de las sillas cercanas a la puerta de la habitación y se quedó en silencio, mirando el suelo todo el tiempo.

Cuando los sanadores salieron de la habitación y permitieron que el chico entrara a ver a su madre, Anne decidió aprovechar el momento para acercarse a la casa de Sirius y así poder avisar a los demás.

Dos días después, la situación no era mejor.

En la misma silla de la puerta de la habitación volvía a estar sentado Remus, esperando que los sanadores terminaran la visita a su madre. Sin embargo, esta vez a su lado no estaba sentada Anne, mirándole con preocupación y sin saber cómo ayudarle. Esta vez eran Sirius y Lily los que se sentaban a su lado, con unas caras de cansancio en las que no podían ocultar la intranquilidad que produce el no saber. Porque dos días después los sanadores aún no habían encontrado una causa clara para lo que le estaba sucediendo a la señora Lupin y eso, sumado al ver a su madre empeorar un poco más cada día, estaba minando la moral de Remus.

Sus amigos no sabían qué hacer. Es imposible estar preparado para ese tipo de cosas y el único apoyo que podían brindarle era acompañándole lo más posible. Desde que Anne avisó a los demás, siempre hubo alguien al lado de Remus. Los dos días y medio, las más de cuarenta y ocho horas... Siempre. Si no era Sirius era James, o Lily, Peter, Casey... o Anne. Incluso ella, que era quien menos hablaba con él, quien menos se le acercaba, pero no se había alejado más de diez metros en toda la primera noche, por mucho que todos los demás estuvieran allí. Y había vuelto al día siguiente por la tarde, a relevar a James y a Sirius... Y así se turnaban, para que Remus no pasara solo por todo aquello. Él lo agradecía en silencio, con una simple mirada o una triste sonrisa, pero siempre en silencio.

Tal era su estado de ensimismamiento que no se acordó de Evelyn hasta que la chica apareció con Casey a media tarde del día siguiente de que todo aquello comenzara. Desde entonces, la chica se había convertido también en parte de los turnos, aunque Anne evitó tener que relevarla en alguna ocasión. Desde que cruzaron una mirada estando en la misma sala de espera del hospital, a la morena le dio la impresión que Evelyn sabía lo que ella sentía por Remus. Como si la chica pudiera leerle la mirada o algo por el estilo, y por eso cada vez que se cruzaban Anne sentía como si la estuvieran observando detenidamente. Y esa era una sensación que no le agradaba, sobre todo si venía de Evelyn.

Sin embargo, esa mañana quienes estaban con él eran Sirius, James y Lily, que habían dejado de lado las clases aquel día para estar con su amigo.

James había ido a por un café mientras Lily y Sirius esperaban junto a Remus que los sanadores salieran de la habitación para que les dijeran qué tal veían a la señora Lupin aquella mañana. Como un resorte, el chico de ojos dorados se levantó de la silla en cuanto la puerta de la habitación se abrió.

- Podéis pasar dentro cuando queráis. – les indicó el sanador Davies mientras se guardaba una pluma en el bolsillo de la bata.

- ¿Cómo está hoy? – preguntó Remus sin dejar de notar el gesto cansado del sanador que estaba frente a ellos.

Davies frunció los labios y por un momento se quedó en silencio, mirando al chico sin saber exactamente cómo empezar.

- Verás Remus, es un poco difícil de explicar el estado de tu madre. – comenzó el hombre. – Estoy seguro que recuerdas aquella crisis de unos meses atrás, cuando no sabíamos bien qué le pasaba. Pero como en unos días se mejoró y parecía que no había pasado nada, no le tomamos demasiada importancia. Pensamos que podría ser algo pasajero, aunque yo estuve durante varias semanas revisando una y otra vez las pruebas, porque no le encontraba respuesta.

Remus se tensó, ya que aquello no estaba sonando muy bien. Sirius y Lily estaban a ambos lados de él; el moreno, de brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido por la preocupación. Lily miró a Remus y vio en sus ojos el desaliento de sospechar lo que se avecinaba y le cogió de la mano en señal de apoyo.

En ese mismo momento James venía entrando en la sala, con una taza de café en la mano y dos más flotando alrededor de él. Sus amigos estaban de espaldas a él, pero el chico pudo ver la cara del sanador aunque no alcanzaba a oír lo que estaba diciendo. Supuso que no era nada bueno por el gesto que tenía, así que aceleró el paso hasta ellos.

- ... y seguimos haciéndole más pruebas, con la esperanza de que alguna de ellas nos revele algo. – Davies hizo el amago de quedarse en silencio y marcharse, pero volvió a hablar. – Siento que no podamos hacer nada más.

Al pasar al lado de Remus para salir de la sala, Davies le dio un ligero apretón en el hombro, como señal de apoyo. Pero lo cierto era que ni él mismo tenía muchas esperanzas puestas en aquel caso, ya que no sabía qué era lo que le pasaba a la señora Lupin y después de tantas pruebas y estudios sin resultados claros, se estaba sintiendo frustrado. Mientras caminaba hacia la puerta de salida se dio la vuelta un segundo para ver cómo los amigos de Remus lo acompañaban al interior de la habitación, apoyándole en todo momento. Davies se sintió más frustrado que nunca. Tenía que encontrar una solución, y rápido.

A mediodía llegaron al hospital Casey y Evelyn, acompañadas por el profesor Golsdawn. El hombre había querido acercarse a ver cómo evolucionaba todo desde el día anterior, pero sus ocupaciones no le habían dejado tiempo alguno de hacerlo. Remus agradeció la visita, aunque apenas se dio cuenta cuando el profesor y Evelyn se marcharon. Su madre se había despertado poco antes de que se fueran y desde entonces, el chico no se había separado de la cama.

Ni siquiera se había percatado de la pequeña discusión que Sirius mantuvo con Casey cuando él la intentaba convencer para que se marchara a casa aquella noche. Al final se marchó a regañadientes, dejando a su novio en el hospital con James, y Peter para acompañar a Remus.

La noche se presentaba larga, como todas las que ya habían pasado en el hospital. Remus estuvo junto a su madre hasta que ella se quedó dormida, la arropó, le dio un beso en la frente y salió de la habitación. Peter estaba sentado en uno de los sillones de la sala de espera, leyendo el periódico de aquel día. Remus se acercó a él y se sentó a su lado.

- ¿Se ha dormido ya? – le preguntó Peter cerrando el periódico.

Remus asintió, visiblemente cansado y se recostó en el sillón.

- Le han dado poción del sueño otra vez, para que pueda descansar mejor. – explicó en voz baja y con los ojos cerrados.

Peter volvió a leer el periódico, ya que después de unos minutos en silencio pensó que su amigo se había quedado dormido.

- ¿Sirius y James? – quiso saber el licántropo aún con los ojos cerrados.

Peter alzó la vista sorprendido.

- Han ido a la cafetería a por algo de comida. – respondió suavemente.

El licántropo no hizo ningún gesto, ni se movió. Simplemente permaneció con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza apoyada en el respaldo del sillón. Necesitaba dormir pero le era imposible conciliar el sueño, así que su única tregua era descansar la vista y el cuerpo, ya que le era imposible poner a descansar a su cabeza.

Diez o quince minutos después volvieron los otros dos chicos, con un par de bandejas de comida para los cuatro. Sin embargo, Remus no quiso probar bocado aunque agradeció el gesto.

- Llevas dos días aquí casi sin comer, sin dormir y permitiéndote sólo unos minutos de descanso al día. – le reprendió Sirius con el ceño fruncido.

- No tengo hambre, Canuto. – respondió el chico de ojos dorados con cansancio.

- Pero tienes mala cara, Remus. Así que no me seas infantil y cómete al menos un poco de lo que hemos traído. – repuso James cogiendo uno de los platos y dejándolo en el regazo del chico. – Nadie soporta este ritmo que llevas y menos alguien como tú a sólo unos pocos días de luna llena. Come.

Remus miró a sus amigos con los ojos entrecerrados, lo desafiaron con la mirada pero él no respondió al desafío. Sacó su varita del bolsillo del pantalón y con un movimiento rápido hizo desaparecer el plato de su regazo.

- Agradezco vuestra preocupación, de veras, pero ahora no tengo ganas de comer. – insistió a media voz y volvió a su postura original, cerrando los ojos. – Cuando tenga ganas yo mismo iré a la cafetería.

Sirius abrió la boca, listo para decirle un par de cosas acerca de las ganas de comer, pero James le dio un ligero codazo y con un gesto le dijo que lo dejara estar.

Era normal que el chico no quisiera comer, no quisiera acercarse a casa para dormir un par de horas, en definitiva, era tan razonable su actitud... Había perdido a su padre años atrás y ahora su madre se encontraba ingresada en el hospital sin una ligera idea de lo que le pasaba. Ninguno de sus amigos podía entenderlo, pero lo que sí podían hacer era preocuparse por él tal y como estaban haciendo. Aunque a Remus en aquel momento le pareciera que eran un tanto molestos con tanto preocuparse por él. Él estaba bien, era de su madre de quien debían preocuparse.

Anne caminaba a paso ligero por las calles de la ciudad mientras anochecía. Había terminado más tarde por culpa de un trabajo que debía entregar al día siguiente, así que en casa ya sabían que no debían esperarla para cenar. En cuanto salió de la facultad se fue camino a San Mungo, para ver qué tal iban las cosas.

Cuando llegó a la pequeña salita que había antes de la habitación de Miranda, la chica vio a Sirius y Peter leyendo un trozo de periódico cada uno, a James con la mirada perdida en el techo y a Remus sentado a su lado. A primera vista parecía que el chico estaba dormido, pero en cuanto ella entró de lleno en la habitación y los demás la saludaron en voz baja, el licántropo abrió los ojos y fijó su vista en ella. Aunque volvió a su estado de descanso en cuanto la chica se sentó al otro lado de James.

Tanto James como Sirius pusieron mala cara cuando Anne preguntó en voz baja cómo estaba Miranda. Mientras James le contaba lo que el sanador había dicho aquella mañana, ella no pudo evitar observar a Remus.

Sirius se dio cuenta del detalle, le dejó el periódico a Peter y fue a sentarse al lado de su amiga.

- Lleva dos días casi sin probar bocado, por eso tiene tan mala cara. – le susurró al oído.

Anne se volvió rápidamente hacia su amigo con cara de preocupación. Pero lo único que Sirius hizo fue encogerse de hombros y fruncir el ceño. La chica miró entonces a James, quien no pudo más que repetir el mismo gesto de frustración. ¿Qué podían hacer ellos si Remus no se dejaba ayudar?

Sin pensarlo, la chica se levantó del sillón y sentó al lado de Remus. Él notó el cambio, pero permaneció con los ojos cerrados. Anne por su parte, se cruzó de brazos y lo miró fijamente.

- Estás pálido, deberías comer algo. – le dijo ella con tranquilidad, como el que comenta el tiempo que hace.

El chico abrió los ojos y dirigió su mirada a ella por un instante.

- No tengo hambre. – respondió fríamente. – Y siempre he sido de tez clara.

Anne frunció el ceño, pero no iba a dejar de intentarlo tan fácilmente. Lo último que necesitaba Remus era ponerse enfermo él mismo por no probar bocado.

- ¿Sabes? La comida no es algo opcional. – replicó Anne todo lo fríamente que fue capaz.

Peter seguía enfrascado en su lectura, pero Sirius y James intercambiaron una mirada de asombro. Con su último comentario, Anne había conseguido que Remus le prestara atención, ya que se había sentado en condiciones en el sillón y la estaba mirando a la cara. Era como si las palabras de ellas lo hubieran despertado del letargo en que había entrado nada más dejar a su madre en la habitación.

Remus la estaba mirando con dureza pero ella no se amilanó ante aquellos ojos dorados y mantuvo su cabeza alta, respondiéndole la mirada. Si creía que iba a rendirse con una de sus miradas, lo llevaba claro. Porque Anne bien podría sentirse perdiendo el norte si él la miraba demasiado tiempo a los ojos, pero aquella no era una situación normal; en aquel momento necesitaba asegurarse que él estuviera bien. Después de todo, aquel tiempo evitándole y mostrándose fría con él le habían servido para no caer bruscamente ante sus sentimiento cada vez que el chico la mirara. Ahora sólo estaba haciendo uso de ello.

- ¿Tú has cenado? – le espetó Remus cortante, dirigiendo su mirada a la carpeta y la mochila que ella había dejado a un lado en el suelo.

- No. – respondió la chica rápidamente y añadió, viendo que él iba a replicar: - Pero almorcé y desayuné antes, y ayer cené. ¿Tú qué has comido¿Medio sándwich en dos días?

No quería ser tan dura con él, no en aquellos momentos, pero el chico se lo estaba poniendo difícil. Decidida a no dejarlo caer en el tormento al que él se estaba arrastrando, Anne estaba dispuesta a perder el último resquicio de amistad con él siendo fría, dura y cortante si con eso conseguía que el chico no se sumergiera más en el estado en el que vivía desde que trajeran a Miranda al hospital.

Los otros tres merodeadores observaban con sorpresa la escena que se estaba produciendo ante sus ojos. Remus apenas había abierto la boca en todo el día y mucho menos había salido de aquel estado ausente en algún momento. Había tenido que llegar Anne y enfrentarse a él para que el chico reaccionara y saliera de aquel ensimismamiento.

Después de unos minutos en silencio, Anne se levantó y avisó que iba a la cafetería a tomar algo. Se quedó de pie al lado del sillón donde estaba Remus poco más de un minuto, mirándole fijamente y con los brazos cruzados. Luego se dio la vuelta y salió de la sala.

Remus tardó sólo unos minutos en levantarse resoplando y gruñendo que subiría a comer algo también, antes de que medio hospital le soltara un sermón.

Sirius y James se miraron, sorprendidos.

Era la primera vez en dos días que Remus accedía a subir a la cafetería. Todos le habían insistido en innumerables ocasiones y había llegado Anne y con un solo intento lo había conseguido.

**oOo**

Cuando a la mañana siguiente Casey llegó para el relevo percibió un ligero cambio de humor en Remus. Estaba callado y taciturno como siempre, pero al menos lo encontró hablando con Sirius de algún tema relacionado con la escuela. La chica se acercó a James, que estaba dormitando en un sillón y le sacudió suavemente hasta que se despertó. Él se colocó bien las gafas mientras ella le decía que ya podía marcharse a casa, que había llegado el relevo. El merodeador se desperezó, cogió sus cosas y se despidió de Remus y de Sirius. Peter se había tenido que marchar unas horas antes porque tenía que trabajar.

Cuando Sirius vio a su novia esbozó una sonrisa. La chica se acercó a ellos, le dio primero un beso en la mejilla a Remus y luego saludó debidamente a su chico. El moreno tampoco tardó demasiado en marcharse, a pesar que prefería quedarse allí con su amigo y con su novia, ya que en los últimos días apenas se veían. Pero el cansancio podía con él. Y también los regaños de Casey para que se fuera a dormir.

- A ti tampoco te vendrían mal un par de horas de sueño en una cama cómoda¿sabes? – le comentó a Remus una vez que se quedaron solos.

Él la miró de reojo y luego se levantó para entrar en la habitación de su madre.

Y las horas siguieron pasando sin mucha novedad.

Sanadores que entraban y salían, idas y venidas a la cafetería, horas muertas en silencio, mirando a la pared... Hasta que a mediodía Miranda despertó con buen ánimo.

Casey y Remus estuvieron todo el tiempo en la habitación, hablando con la mujer de asuntos más o menos banales, las dos regañando al chico por lo poco que comía... Él hacía mohines de enfado pero no decía nada, una actitud que según Miranda ya venía usando desde la infancia. Aunque al final los tres acabaron riéndose de la situación.

El chico respiró tranquilo y no pudo evitar sonreír aunque fuera un poco. Ver así a su madre era como vislumbrar un rayo de luz al final de un túnel.

Y así los encontró Anne cuando se pasó por el hospital durante su descanso del almuerzo. Entró directamente en la habitación al no ver a nadie en los sillones de fuera y se encontró a Miranda recostada en la cama pero con una sonrisa en los labios, a Casey sentada a un lado de la cama, riéndose, y a Remus sentado al otro lado de la cama.

- ¡Anne¡Qué alegría me da verte! – exclamó la señora Lupin en cuanto la puerta de la habitación se abrió.

A Remus la llegada de la chica lo pilló desprevenido, así que cuando escuchó su nombre casi pega un salto en el asiento.

- Los chicos me dijeron que has estado viniendo todo el tiempo, pero siempre me has pillado dormida. – comentaba Miranda cuando la chica se acercó a ella para darle un beso en la mejilla.

Anne sonrió como única respuesta y fue a sentarse al lado de Casey. Un minuto más tarde ya estaba enfrascada en la conversación que ella misma había interrumpido con su llegada.

Aprovechando que le habían traído el almuerzo, Miranda le sugirió a su hijo que fuera a comer algo también. El chico se negó, alegando que aún no tenía hambre pero Casey, a quien Miranda le había hecho un gesto, lo convenció para que la acompañara a comer. Según la chica, comer sola era de lo más aburrido.

En cuanto cerraron la puerta tras de sí, la sonrisa de la señora Lupin se borró de un plumazo. Anne se había quedado allí, aunque había querido acompañar a Casey a la cafetería, pero fue Miranda la que le pidió que estuviera con ella en la habitación. Por eso, cuando vio como el semblante de la mujer cambiaba de forma drástica nada más desaparecer su hijo de la habitación, la chica supo que si se había quedado en la habitación era por una razón concreta.

- Siéntate aquí a mi lado, Anne. – la mujer le indicó la silla que había junto al cabecero de su cama. – Tenemos que hablar.

Quince minutos más tarde la conversación seguía su curso, sin rastro de Remus ni Casey. Anne estaba sentada junto a Miranda, que miraba a la chica con gesto sereno pero serio, y entonces la chica, nerviosa, sólo acertó a asentir con un gesto antes de que la puerta de la habitación se abriera y ella se levantara bruscamente.

- ¿Anne?

Unos ojos azul oscuro la miraban con cierta crispación desde la puerta.

Anne no respondió a la acusación que implicaba aquella mirada, sino que se limitó a acercarse a Miranda y despedirse de ella con un beso en la mejilla.

- No creo que pueda volver luego, Miranda, pero mañana estaré aquí a primera hora. – se despidió la chica con una sonrisa amable.

La mujer le devolvió el gesto y antes de que la chica saliera de su alcance le cogió una mano. Anne se dio la vuelta y se puso seria de nuevo al ver la cara de la mujer.

- No tienes de qué preocuparte, te lo prometo. – afirmó la chica otra vez, antes de darse la vuelta y marcharse definitivamente.

Evelyn apenas escuchó el débil "hasta luego" que la morena le dirigió antes de agarrar el pomo de la puerta y desaparecer de su vista. No es que le sorprendiera el gesto, de hecho lo prefería, ya que así se ahorraba el tener que ser amable con alguien que no le agradaba. Porque nunca lo había dicho en voz alta, pero Anne Sullivan le parecía una persona fría, antipática y extraña. No sabía cómo Remus podía sentir algo por ella.

Pero lo cierto era que aquellos sentimientos estaban allí; ella los había notado en más de una ocasión aunque no dijera nada. Sabía que su novio sentía cosas por la otra chica y no había tardado en descubrir que, al parecer, era mutuo; pero por alguna extraña razón Remus estaba saliendo con ella y Anne había estado saliendo con Eric hasta unos días atrás. Evelyn no le encontraba explicación alguna a aquel distanciamiento cuando los sentimientos eran más que evidentes, pero no iba a ser ella quien intentara acercarlos. De ninguna manera.

Cuando Remus y Casey volvieron del almuerzo se encontraron a Evelyn sentada junto a la puerta de la habitación. Al parecer la señora Lupin se había vuelto a dormir minutos atrás y la chica no quería molestarla, así que había salido de la habitación en silencio. Remus le dio un rápido beso en los labios y entró en la habitación de su madre, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Casey se quedó fuera, respondiendo sin ganas a la conversación que su compañera de clase se empeñaba en mantener. Los ojos se le cerraban por el cansancio y también, por qué no decirlo, por el aburrimiento. Evelyn hablaba sin parar de cosas que en aquel momento carecían de interés y no se daba cuenta que la otra chica estaba medio dormida en el sillón de al lado. Pero antes de cerrar los ojos definitivamente, Casey le echó un vistazo a su reloj. Ni siquiera le dijo a Evelyn que se iba a dormir un rato, sino que cerró los ojos directamente. Faltaban dos horas para que James llegara al hospital.

**oOo**

- Lo siento de veras Remus, pero sólo nos queda esperar. – Davies salió en silencio de la sala, con gesto abatido.

Remus no fue capaz de decir nada después de recibir la noticia. Se sentó en un sillón cercano ayudado por James, que hacía un par de horas que había llegado para relevar a Casey.

Los dos chicos estaban charlando fuera de la habitación de Miranda cuando el sanador Davies entró en la sala de espera con un sobre blanco en las manos. Eran los resultados de las últimas pruebas que habían realizado aquella misma mañana. Desde el principio tanto James como Remus se temieron lo peor, nada más había que ver el gesto sombrío del sanador quien, antes de entregarles el sobre, le pidió a Remus que tomara asiento. Pero el chico, con todos sus sentidos alerta, no hizo caso y tomó el sobre de igual forma.

Ninguno de los dos chicos había estudiado Medicina, pero el comentario al final del último pergamino era claro: habían llegado demasiado tarde.

Después de aquello el licántropo no volvió a hablar, entró en la habitación y se quedó toda la noche observando a su madre dormir. James no supo cómo actuar en aquel momento, ni tampoco sabía a ciencia cierta si lo mejor para su amigo era estar solo toda la noche, pero no se atrevió a entrar en la habitación. Un par de horas más tarde, cuando llegaron al hospital Sirius y Lily, James seguía solo en la sala de espera.

Fue la noche más difícil de todas. Fuera de la habitación, Sirius, James y Lily las horas les parecían eternas y cualquier cosa de la que pudieran hablar les parecía una estupidez, así que a los pocos minutos volvían a quedarse en silencio. Pero James y Lily se tenían para darse apoyo en silencio, mientras Sirius los observaba pensando en Casey y en lo mucho que la necesitaba en aquel momento. Pero era demasiado tarde para aparecer en su casa y pedirle simplemente que le diera un abrazo, aunque el chico se levantó en un par de ocasiones y salió de la sala con la intención de usar el flú hasta la casa de su novia. Pero las dos veces se dio la vuelta a medio camino, diciéndose a sí mismo que era demasiado egoísta y que sólo conseguiría asustar a los padres de la chica si se aparecía a aquellas horas. Media hora después del último intento, Casey apareció en el hospital con mirada asustada. Se había despertado con una sensación horrible punzándole en el pecho y no había podido conciliar el sueño de nuevo. Al ver los gestos de tristeza en las caras de su amigos y de su novio, a la castaña no le hizo falta saber nada más. Se abrazó con fuerza a Sirius y lloró. A él le corrían por las mejillas lágrimas silenciosas mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Casey, intentando consolarla.

Por extraño que parezca, los dos se sintieron mejor en aquel momento, a pesar de las circunstancias y de la tristeza que les invadía. Pasar aquello juntos lo hacía menos difícil.

Mientras que para sus amigos las horas pasaban como si de días se tratasen, a Remus la noche le pareció infinitamente más corta que nunca. Sentado al lado de su madre, con las manos de ella entre las suyas, pedía en silencio que ella se despertara y le sonriera con el mismo ánimo de aquella mañana. Todo parecía ir a mejor entonces y ahora el rayo de esperanza le había abandonado y se sentía perdido en un túnel oscuro, sin saber qué debía hacer, cómo debía comportarse.

De madrugada, Miranda despertó.

- ¿Todavía despierto, cariño?

Remus intentó sonreír, pero no fue capaz así que se limitó a hacer un gesto de afirmación con la cabeza.

Miranda lo observó unos momentos antes de volver a hablar. Conocía a la perfección a su hijo, todos y cada uno de sus gestos y cada uno de sus silencios tenía un significado. El de aquel silencio ella ya lo conocía.

- Davies tiene los resultados¿verdad? – aventuró la mujer sin borrar la sonrisa cálida de su rostro. – No son buenas noticias, lo sé.

Una lágrima solitaria recorrió el rostro del chico y su madre apretó con fuerza sus manos.

- Todo está bien, cariño. No debes preocuparte por nada, vas a estar bien.

Remus abrió los ojos, entre sorprendido y enfadado. ¿Él¿Qué importaba cómo fuera a estar él? Era ella la que no estaba bien.

- ¿Recuerdas cuando se fue papá, cariño? – el chico asintió en silencio. – Fue difícil y aún lo es, pero supimos seguir adelante. Siempre quisimos que fueras feliz, Remus, por sobre todas las cosas. Pero a veces las situaciones se escapan de nuestro alcance y nunca fuimos capaces de evitarte del todo el sufrimiento de la licantropía. – la mujer había borrado la sonrisa y sus ojos estaban brillantes. - ¿Sabes? Tu padre estaba tan orgulloso de ti... Lo sabes¿verdad? Yo también lo estoy hijo, muy orgullosa. Has sabido saltar todos los obstáculos que han ido apareciendo y mira la vida que tienes ahora. Unos amigos que darían cualquier cosa por ti, que te quieren y te defienden a capa y espada.

Y tienes amor, cariño, amor de verdad. – continuó la mujer, dándole un apretón en las manos, como reforzando lo que le decía. – Eres un Gryffindor, demuéstralo y no te acomodes a lo que te resulte más fácil. Yo quiero que seas feliz cariño y Evelyn no es el camino, lo sabes.

Remus se echó sobre la cama y se dejó abrazar por su madre, mientras las lágrimas se deslizaban por sus mejillas. No era posible que aquello le pasara a él, no otra vez.

**oOo**

La mañana amaneció cubierta de nubes grises que amenazaban con descargar una tormenta de un momento a otro. Remus había salido de la habitación de su madre unas horas antes de que amaneciera, en busca de un café y con la intención de dejar que su madre durmiera tranquilamente.

Si hubiera sabido que la próxima vez que entrara en la habitación se encontraría a su madre con una sonrisa tranquila y los ojos cerrados, Remus no habría salido de allí en ningún momento. Se acercó a ella y con mano temblorosa le intentó encontrar el pulso, pero su madre ya se había ido.

Después, el tiempo empezó a correr a su alrededor.

Los sanadores lo sacaron de la habitación y le enviaron a él y a sus amigos a una sala diferente, en el ultimo piso, donde debían esperar hasta que pudieran llevarse a Miranda para su entierro. Remus permaneció todo el tiempo en silencio, incapaz siquiera de llorar.

Evelyn y Peter fueron los primeros en llegar al hospital. La chica se abrazó fuertemente a su novio y se echó a llorar sin percatarse que él ni siquiera estaba correspondiendo al abrazo. Simplemente quería quedarse sentado y esperar. Esperar que le avisaran de que podían realizar el traslado de su madre y que ella descansara junto a su padre. Por eso el licántropo no respondía a ninguna de las muestras de apoyo o condolencia que iban a ofrecerle sus amigos, su novia e incluso los padres de James, de Lily y Casey, que llegaron poco después.

Pero el chico parecía no estar allí, el shock era demasiado fuerte y todos parecieron entenderlo. Se quedaron en la misma habitación, hablando en voz baja con algunos momentos de silencio absoluto, pero siempre muy pendientes de cualquier gesto de Remus.

Después que llegara Evelyn, Casey le pidió a Sirius que la acompañara fuera de la sala y ambos salieron en silencio. La chica quería avisar a Anne, pero tenía que llamarla por teléfono y para ello debía salir de San Mungo y buscar una cabina telefónica muggle. Y no se sentía con ánimos de salir sola del hospital.

Cuando llamó a la facultad, la secretaria que la atendió le aseguró que en menos de cinco minutos la alumna Anne Sullivan estaría al tanto de la noticia. Casey se lo agradeció, colgó el teléfono y volvió a San Mungo, cogida de la mano de Sirius.

A la pareja casi no le dio tiempo de llegar de nuevo a la sala y sentarse cuando Anne entró en la habitación. Debido al silencio que reinaba, todo el mundo alzó la mirada hacia la chica cuando abrió la puerta tan repentinamente. Todos menos Remus, que seguía sentado en silencio con la cabeza de Evelyn apoyada en su hombro.

La morena no saludó a nadie, ni respondió a ninguna de las miradas. Nada más entrar en la habitación lo primero que hizo fue buscar a Remus y cuando lo encontró, no pudo despegar su atención de él.

Se acercó lentamente al chico y cuando llegó a su altura Evelyn levantó la cabeza y la miró un par de segundos con indiferencia. Anne no le prestó atención alguna, se sentó en la silla vacía que quedaba al otro lado de Remus y, tras unos segundos de duda, apoyó su mano en el hombro de él.

El chico reaccionó al contacto como quien se despierta de un letargo, consiguiendo que Evelyn se despegara de él por el sobresalto.

Anne no dijo una palabra, Remus no parecía necesitarlas. Se miraron a los ojos unos instantes y luego Anne se acercó a él para abrazarlo.

El chico correspondió al instante al abrazo, enterrando su cabeza en el hombro que Anne le ofrecía. Y, ante la sorpresa de todos los presentes, Remus rompió a llorar.

Habían pasado un par de horas desde el fallecimiento de su madre, pero él no había podido sacar todo lo que tenía dentro, le había sido imposible llorarla. Ni siquiera el abrazo y el consuelo que le ofrecían sus amigos le ayudó; mucho menos el tímido abrazo de una Evelyn que no sabía bien cómo actuar en aquel momento. Sólo Anne, su mirada, su silencioso apoyo, había conseguido que el chico saliera del shock de aquellos días y se convirtiera en el hijo débil y asustado que era en aquel momento.

Anne le acariciaba con suavidad la espalda y el cabello mientras él seguía llorando sobre su hombro. Ella había querido mantenerse fuerte y no dejar escapar ni una sola de sus lágrimas, pero sentir los temblores del llanto nervioso de Remus entre sus brazos rompió todas sus barreras y en pocos minutos lo acompañó con sus lágrimas.

Todos observaban la escena con atención.

Evelyn se sintió mal consigo misma por no haber sido capaz de ofrecerle a su novio el consuelo que en aquel mismo instante estaba recibiendo de Anne. Era otra muestra más de lo mucho que había entre aquellas dos personas; una conexión que ella no se veía capaz siquiera de alcanzar.

Por su parte, los otros merodeadores y las chicas suspiraron algo más tranquilos. Estaban temerosos por la posible reacción de Remus, el hecho de que no hubiera derramado una sola lágrima no era un buen presagio. Pero al final, Remus necesitaba a una sola persona en aquel momento y esa era Anne Sullivan.

**oOo**

- ¿Llevas los libros de clase?

- No te preocupes, mamá, lo llevo todo.

Anne estaba lista para salir de casa, con una mochila encogida mágicamente en su bolsillo. Su madre le dio un beso en la frente, le pidió que tuviera cuidado y que saludara a los padres de Lily de su parte. Anne sonrió ligeramente pero sin decir nada, se despidió de su madre y salió de casa cuando estaba atardeciendo.

Mientras caminaba los últimos pasos hasta la verja de su casa, la chica no hacía más que darle vueltas a la pequeña mentira que había dicho en casa.

Hacía sólo veinticuatro horas que había dejado a Remus en casa de Sirius, acompañado por todos los chicos, después del entierro de Miranda. Anne se había resistido a separarse de él, porque desde que había llegado al hospital y lo había abrazado, había estado todo el tiempo a su lado. Aunque no se dijeron nada, pero ella sentía que de alguna forma lo estaba ayudando y cuando vio la cara del chico cuando ella se marchó de casa de Sirius, a Anne le dieron ganas de llorar.

Pero se marchó, con una idea muy clara en la cabeza.

Anne odiaba tener que mentir, pero aquel era un caso especial y ella había mentido. Descaradamente. Le había dicho a sus padres que se iba a pasar la noche en casa de Lily y que al día siguiente, iría directamente desde allí hasta la facultad.

Pero al día siguiente no tenía intención de aparecer por clase, aunque llevaba los libros en la mochila, y mucho menos pensaba pasar la noche en casa de los Evans, aunque su madre se hubiera quedado tranquila pensando que sabía dónde estaría su hija en todo momento.

Anne no podía quedarse en casa aquella noche, no después de lo que le había pasado a Remus. No podía dejarlo solo precisamente aquella noche. Porque justamente, un día después de la muerte de Miranda Lupin, era luna llena.

Peter tenía trabajo aquella noche en la tienda ya que estaban haciendo inventario y Sirius y los demás tenían guardia con sus respectivos grupos en la Orden. Incluida Evelyn, a pesar de que la chica aún desconocía el secreto de su novio. Así que Anne, sin dudarlo un momento, se aseguró a sí misma que Remus no pasaría aquella noche solo.

Por eso salía antes de que anocheciera, pero tampoco demasiado pronto. Si llegaba demasiado temprano, Remus podría encontrar la manera de convencerla de que no la necesitaba con él; sin embargo, si llegaba con el tiempo justo el chico no tendría manera de negarse.

Evidentemente el chico no esperaba visitas aquella noche, sabiendo que los demás estaban ocupados. Se había preparado algo de comida, se había tomado la última taza de la poción y se había sentado en el sofá del salón a esperar la noche. Por eso, porque no esperaba que nadie fuera a verlo en aquel momento, se sobresaltó al escuchar el timbre de la puerta.

Anne aguardó con cierto nerviosismo en la puerta. Esperaba que Remus no hubiera decidido encerrarse tan pronto y ahora no pudiera abrirle. Pero el chico abrió y por la cara que puso, ella no supo adivinar en un primer momento si lo había sorprendido o, por el contrario, lo había hecho enfadar.

- Anne¿ocurre algo? – preguntó él con frialdad y la puerta a medio abrir.

- Venía a verte¿puedo pasar? – ella empujó ligeramente la puerta con discreción y el chico la dejó pasar.

Algo reticente, Remus se dirigió al salón y volvió a sentarse en el sofá, mirando a la chica de reojo todo el tiempo. Anne se sentó a su lado aparentando total tranquilidad.

- ¿Has cenado ya? – se interesó ella observando los pocos platos que había sobre la pequeña mesita del salón.

- Sopa y algo de fruta, nada más. – respondió él con desgana. – Y la poción, por su puesto.

La chica fue a reclamarle que hubiera comido tan poco, pero él fue más rápido y le preguntó agriamente si sabía qué día era.

- Claro que sé que hoy es luna llena. – rebatió Anne usando un tono parecido. – Deberías haber comido más.

- Anne – el chico se levantó y se colocó delante de la chica con las manos metidas en los bolsillos y cara de pocos amigos.- No estoy en mi mejor momento, así que espero que no me lo tomes a mal, pero estoy intentando decirte que te vayas, sin intención de ser demasiado cortante.

Anne se levantó también, sacó un paquetito de su bolsillo y lo dejó en el suelo. Con un golpe de varita la devolvió a su tamaño original.

- Por supuesto que sabía que hoy es luna llena y que no es tu mejor momento pero, siento discrepar. – Cogió de nuevo la mochila, la puso encima del sofá y se cruzó de brazos. – No pienso marcharme de aquí hasta mañana.

- Anne, no seas... – el licántropo tenía el ceño fruncido y estaba empezado a enfadarse.

- No soy nada. – le cortó ella, sentándose de nuevo en el sofá. – Y no me vayas a decir que si es peligroso y toda esa historia porque conozco de sobra los efectos que tiene la matalobos sobre ti. Además, tengo mi varita y te recuerdo que sigo siendo buena en defensa. – Remus abrió la boca para protestar pero Anne continuó hablando. – No vas a convencerme.

El chico intentó protestar pero no le salieron las palabras, así que intentó oponerse con aquella mirada hostil que podía asustar a muchos. Pero Anne ya la conocía y su única respuesta fue una suave sonrisa.

- ¿Te has dado cuenta que está por anochecer?

Al final a Remus no le había quedado más remedio que aceptar que la chica se quedara en casa aquella noche, aunque le prohibió terminantemente salir de su habitación hasta que amaneciera. Anne no puso pegas y una vez que ayudó al chico a poner unos cuantos hechizos en la habitación donde él se encerraría, ella volvió al cuarto de Remus y se encerró a sí misma en él.

Le costó algún tiempo quedarse dormida pues no hacía más que pensar en el chico. Estuvo dando vueltas en la cama hasta que el cansancio de los últimos días pudo con ella. Pero el sueño no le duró apenas un par de horas.

Era un ruido extraño, como un gemido lánguido y triste. Anne se despertó de pronto. Cogió la varita de la mesilla de noche, se puso las zapatillas y salió de la habitación, siempre con la varita en posición de ataque.

A medida que se acercaba a la habitación donde Remus se había encerrado, los gemidos se hacían más audibles. Desde que se había despertado estaba segura que era el chico el causante de aquello.

En silencio fue quitando uno a uno los hechizos que horas antes habían puesto en la puerta. Sabía que Remus le había pedido expresamente que no saliera de la habitación, por su propia seguridad. Pero ella estaba preocupada y aquellos lamentos le estaban partiendo el corazón, así que se recordó a sí misma que era una gryffindor y que era Remus quien lo estaba pasando mal y no un simple licántropo.

Cogió aire, agarró el pomo de la puerta y abrió.

**oOo**

Flint no daba señales de vida aquella noche y el grupo de guardia de la Orden se frustraba por momentos. Especialmente Casey y Sirius.

Llevaban horas dando vueltas por las mismas zonas, vigilando las mismas casas y esperando a las mismas personas que no aparecían. Y Sirius se sentía mal a cada minuto que pasaba. James también tenía guardia aquella noche y Peter no sabía a qué hora terminaría de trabajar porque hacían inventario en la tienda, así que no les había quedado más remedio que dejar solo a Remus aquella noche. El chico llevaba casi un año soportando en soledad las noches de luna llena, pero aquella noche era diferente. Acababa de perder a su madre y lo último que le hacía falta era pasar solo aquel trago. Pero¿qué más podían hacer?

- Va a estar bien, seguro. Es un chico muy fuerte y lo sabes. – susurraba Casey sin dejar de mirar al frente, pues se suponía que ella y Sirius estaban vigilando una casa y no hablando de sus cosas.

- Lo sé, pero me sabe mal no poder acompañarle en este momento. – respondió el chico en el mismo tono. Se pasó una mano por el pelo y luego suspiró. – Y encima esta guardia no está sirviendo para nada.

- Shh... – la chica le dio un codazo y con un gesto le avisó que alguien se acercaba.

- Chicos, Edgar me ha mandado con vosotros. – Evelyn se acercó a ellos y se sentó al lado de Casey. – Están todos un poco desesperados por los escasos resultados.

- Dirás nulos resultados. – matizó Sirius con sarcasmo.

Evelyn se sonrió y fijó su vista en la casa del sospechoso. Mientras tanto, el merodeador quiso continuar su conversación de Remus y Casey le tuvo que hacer señas para que se callara: Evelyn no sabía nada de la licantropía de su novio.

**oOo**

Anne nunca había visto a Remus en su forma de lobo, pero cuando entró en la habitación y lo vio tendido en el suelo y aullando de aquella forma lastimera, sintió de todo menos miedo. Físicamente era muy parecida a las criaturas que el mismo Remus le había mostrado en un par de libros la tarde que le contó su secreto, con la única diferencia que en todas aquellas imágenes los licántropos parecían seres sanguinarios y el que ella estaba viendo parecía más un animal indefenso y muerto de miedo.

Cerró la puerta con cuidado, procurando no hacer ruido. Pero el chico la percibió y levantó la cabeza y la miró fijamente unos segundos. Por un momento Anne dudó y mantuvo la varita alzada, pero luego el lobo agachó la cabeza de nuevo y continuó aullando mientras estaba hecho un ovillo en el suelo.

La cama pequeña que había en el centro de la habitación estaba desecha y encima de ella la ropa del chico doblada. Anne puso la ropa a un lado y se sentó, agachándose con la intención de acariciar al lobo. Pero su mano retrocedió un par de veces antes de que consiguiera alcanzar la cabeza de Remus. Él dejó de aullar en el mismo instante que ella posó su mano en su cabeza. Anne sonrió.

**oOo**

Las horas seguían pasando sin novedad, caminando de un lado a otro para no levantar sospechas y el equipo de la Orden estaba perdiendo las esperanzas de dar con algo aquella noche.

Pero finalmente Arthur Flint dio las tan esperadas señales de vida.

La mitad del grupo de Edgar estaba paseando por lo alrededores y la otra mitad escondida en lugares estratégicos. Casey, Evelyn y Fabian estaban en la última mitad.

Esperaban que amaneciera escondidos cerca de la casa de Flint, sin muchas esperanzas de que fuera a suceder nada importante. Pero de madrugada un ligero sonido los puso alerta. Venía de unos árboles que tenían a unos metros delante de ellos, a la derecha. Un par de segundos después del ruido, alguien apareció tras los árboles y comenzó a caminar a paso ligero por la acera, en dirección a la casa de los Flint.

Al instante, Casey reconoció a Arthur Flint como el hombre que había aparecido de la nada. Fabian asintió y con un gesto les pidió que se fijaran en el bulto que el hombre llevaba bajo el brazo derecho.

A simple vista, y teniendo en cuenta la escasez de luz, parecía un bulto de tela negra, pero nada más. Con aquello tenían las mismas pistas que al principio de la guardia: nada.

Sin embargo, Flint caminaba a paso rápido y un par de veces miró hacia atrás, nervioso. De no haber sido por ese nerviosismo no se le hubiera caído el bulto que llevaba, y sus vigilantes no habrían visto el objeto circular y blanco que se cayó de entre las telas negras. Flint lo recogió a toda prisa, pero Fabian y las chicas ya lo habían visto. No podían asegurar a ciencia cierta lo que el hombre llevaba bajo el brazo, pero como Fabian sugirió, la tela podía ser de una túnica y el objeto blanco se le hacía parecido a una especie de careta o de máscara.

Después de aquello esperaron que Flint entrara en casa y pasara un tiempo prudencial para que ellos tres pudieran salir de su escondite. Luego buscaron a Edgar para que reuniera a los demás y, tras un par de horas, la guardia había terminado.

Sirius y Casey fueron los primeros en marcharse, ya que faltaba poco para el amanecer y querían acercarse a la casa de Remus para ver cómo estaba y ya de paso hacerle el desayuno.

**oOo**

La luz apenas había comenzado a entrar por las ventanas cuando Remus consiguió estirarse en el suelo, ya en su forma humana. Hacía un par de horas que se había despertado, su instinto era como una especie de reloj que lo avisaba de cuándo se produciría la transformación de nuevo. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión el chico tuvo que hacer un sobreesfuerzo y contener el dolor para no despertar a la otra persona que había en la habitación.

No recordaba muy bien en qué momento exacto la chica había entrado en la habitación, pero si se acordaba que hubo momentos en que se asustó. Porque aunque la matalobos había estado funcionando todo aquel tiempo, nunca sabía si alguna vez podría fallar. ¿Y si hubiera fallado aquella noche? Remus no quería hacer daño a nadie, mucho menos a la chica que quería, así que cuando la vio aparecer en su casa con intención de quedarse, se aterró. Pero ella era una persona de ideas fijas y en cuanto le insinuó por primera vez que se fuera, a Remus le quedó claro que ella no se marcharía hasta el día siguiente. Por eso había actuado tan fríamente con ella, tan cortante, porque sentía miedo y aquella era su forma de demostrarlo.

Tardó media hora en ponerse la ropa que había dejado sobre la cama antes de transformarse, lo hizo con tal sigilo, que Anne no se movió ni un ápice. Cuando terminó, se sentó en un sillón que había frente a la cama, para descansar antes de salir de la habitación.

La chica estaba encogida sobre la colcha de la cama con una de sus manos cayendo fuera, en el lado donde Remus había estado tendido toda la noche. Se había quedado dormida mientras acariciaba la cabeza del lobo, calmando su dolor. Él lo había sentido y había dejado de aullar. Por primera vez desde hacía días, el chico había conseguido dormir del tirón.

Antes de bajar a la cocina, Remus se quedó observando a la chica dormida. El cabello le caía a un lado de la cara y tenía un aire tan inocente... El chico esbozó una sonrisa, recordando las veces que había visto a la chica dormir mientras estaban en Hogwarts: noches de estudio, trabajos por terminar... La sala común de Gryffindor la había visto dormir en muchas ocasiones, sobre todo el último año. Y él casi siempre estuvo allí, sino durmiendo como ella, siendo el primero en levantarse y bajar a la sala. Él le regañaba con cariño y le decía que debía dormir en su cama y no en aquellos sillones. Si tan sólo se hubiera dado cuenta lo hermosa que era en aquellos momentos...

Finalmente, se levantó del sillón y se dirigió a la puerta, pero cuando fue a abrirla, le dio una punzada en el abdomen y no pudo evitar gemir de dolor.

- ¡Remus¿Dónde vas? – Anne se levantó de un salto y corrió hacia la puerta. – No deberías haberte levantado, tienes que descansar.

La chica llegó a su lado, lo cogió suavemente del brazo y lo guió hacia la cama.

- No debería haberme quedado dormida. – se iba diciendo la chica a sí misma mientras lo ayudaba a meterse en la cama y lo tapaba con la colcha. – Quédate aquí y no te muevas, voy a prepararte el desayuno.

Sin darle tiempo a replicar, la chica salió de la habitación.

Para cuando volvió, a Remus le había dado tiempo suficiente para pensar. Él la conocía y tenía la sensación que la chica se marcharía en cuanto le pusiera el desayuno por delante o cuando se sintiese presionada de alguna forma. Así que tenía que tener cuidado en cómo escogía las preguntas porque él no tenía fuerzas suficientes para evitar que se marchara.

Anne entró en silencio, con una bandeja repleta de comida sobre las manos. Siempre en silencio, se acercó al chico, le puso la bandeja sobre el regazo y luego le arregló el cojín que tenía en la espalda. Con un golpe de varita descorrió las cortinas para que entrara un poco el sol.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Remus antes de probar nada.

La chica estaba ya al lado de la puerta, con la mano a dos centímetros del pomo para abrirla e irse. Pero la voz de él ya no sonaba fría ni cortante, sólo desconcertada.

Anne se dio la vuelta lentamente, respiró hondo y luego levantó la vista hacia él. Cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con aquellos ojos dorados, un leve cosquilleo le recorrió la espina dorsal. No sabía qué contestar.

- Ha sido arriesgado, la matalobos podría haber fallado. Lo sabes¿verdad? – continuó el chico, viendo que ella no decía nada.

- Los chicos me hablaron de sus efectos y yo sé defenderme, creo que ya te lo dije. – Anne se apoyó en la puerta.

- Eso no contesta a mi pregunta, Anne.

- Lo sé pero¿preferirías que te dijera que no sé por qué vine¿por qué me he quedado contigo? – contestó ella arqueando las cejas.

- Sería preferible, aunque tampoco te la iba a dar por buena. – Remus cogió una tostada y le dio un bocado. -¿Tanto te cuesta ser sincera una vez? Creo que no te estoy pidiendo demasiado¿no?

La chica suspiró y rompió el contacto visual un momento, mientras se dirigía al sillón que había frente a la cama.

- Estaba preocupada. – fue su única respuesta. Por un instante había conseguido eliminar la tensión de su cuerpo, pero había vuelto de nuevo. Su voz tenía un ligero matiz de hostilidad.

El chico dejó la tostada que estaba comiendo a un lado y miró a Anne con el ceño fruncido. Aquella respuesta no era suficiente.

- ¿Sabes? Tengo mil cosas que hacer para la facultad, así que lo mejor será que te deje descansar. – ella se levantó rápidamente – Los chicos acabarán pronto la guardia y no tardarán mucho y ellos no... Bueno, me marcho.

- ¿No saben que estarías aquí? – adivinó Remus, sorprendiéndose al ver el gesto de la chica.

- Si necesitas algo antes de que me vaya... – Anne esquivó la pregunta sin importarle mucho si era disimulada o no.

- ¿De verdad te vas a ir y no me vas a decir nada más? Te pasas todo este tiempo hablándome lo menos posible, esquivándome casi todo el tiempo, dándome a entender que nuestra amistad se había esfumado de un día para otro y ahora, por las buenas, te arriesgas a pasar una luna llena conmigo, entrando en la habitación cuando te había pedido expresamente que no lo hicieras. – Remus se incorporó un poco más sobre la cama. – Y te quedas aquí toda la noche, calmando mis aullidos, estando al lado de un licántropo con una varita como única defensa. ¿Y quieres que me crea que sólo lo has hecho porque estabas preocupada? Vamos Anne, búscate otra excusa si quieres, pero hace tiempo que dejaste claro que yo no era importante para ti¿cómo voy a preocuparte entonces?

- ¿Cuándo he dicho yo que no eres importante para mi? – replicó la chica, entre sorprendida e irritada.

- No hace falta decirlo, con las acciones basta.

- Yo no he hecho nada que... – repuso Anne cruzándose de brazos.

Remus la miró con una ceja alzada. ¿Qué no había hecho nunca nada para darlo a entender? Él no estaba muy de acuerdo.

- Lo que no haces cuenta tanto o más que lo que haces.

Anne se estaba quedando sin argumentos para rebatir y definitivamente, no le estaba gustando el rumbo de la conversación, así que se dio la vuelta de nuevo con toda la intención de salir de aquella casa. Pero de nuevo, el chico fue capaz de retenerla sólo con sus palabras.

-Toda una Gryffindor, sí señor. La conversación ya no te conviene y te vas. Genial, huye como siempre. Últimamente esta escena se repite mucho con nosotros dos¿no crees? – la mirada de Remus tenía un brillo de rabia, a pesar del cansancio. – Tú parece que te acercas y, diga yo lo que diga, no te gusta oírlo, así que te das la vuelta y te marchas. Adelante, estoy cansado ya de ser siempre yo el que insiste. Gracias por el desayuno, no te hubieras molestado.

La chica estaba impresionada por la repentina sinceridad, aunque en su foro interno tuvo que admitir que él tenía razón en todo. Pero¿qué iba a decir¿qué tenía razón y ella era una cobarde por no ser sincera de una vez? Lo cierto es que no se atrevía a hacerlo y menos ahora, cuando era el momento menos adecuado de todos los que había tenido.

Remus se quedó mirándola en silencio. No le gustaba actuar así de rudo, menos aún con ella, pero ya se le agotaban las ideas para resolver aquello. Y conocía bien a Anne, al menos a la Anne Sullivan del colegio; y esa Anne no iba a dejar sin responder a aquel desafío que él le había mandado. La Anne de Hogwarts también era orgullosa, sólo había que saber desafiarla.

Mientras se estaba dando aquella conversación, Sirius y Casey estaban entrando en la casa. El chico tenía una llave, así que entraron sin ser escuchados. Avanzaron hablando en voz baja, temiendo despertar a su amigo, ya que no escuchaban ningún ruido en la casa. Casey pensó que lo mejor sería prepararle el desayuno y ya subir directamente con él a la habitación. Sin embargo, cuando la pareja entró en la cocina se encontraron con que alguien ya había preparado comida allí aquel día. Se miraron y Sirius masculló algo como que Lunático se iba a enterar.

Porque, evidentemente, mientras subían a la habitación, ninguno de los dos pensaba que pudiera haber alguien más en la casa, así que el único que podía haber bajado a la cocina era el propio Remus. Y con lo débil que amanecía, lo ideal era que no se moviera en varias horas.

Pero nada más poner los pies en la segunda planta de la casa, los dos escucharon voces. Remus no estaba solo.

- Es una chica. – susurró Sirius a medida que se acercaban a la habitación. Se paró a dos metros de la puerta y se volvió hacia su novia. - ¡Es Anne! – le dijo todo lo bajo que pudo.

Casey se acercó a la puerta y sonrió.

-Venga, vamos. – agarró a su novio de la mano y tironeó de él hasta que el chico comenzó a seguirla escaleras abajo. – Si Anne está aquí creo que no deberíamos interrumpir su conversación.

El moreno asintió, le echó un brazo sobre los hombros a su chica y, sonriendo, le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- Esta vez te invito yo a desayunar. – susurró en el oído de ella.

Y tal como habían llegado, se marcharon. De todas maneras, después de lo que habían visto el día anterior en el hospital, Anne parecía ser la mejor compañía para Remus en aquellos momentos.

* * *

_N/A: Además del escaso tiempo libre, tengo que decir que este capítulo me ha costado muchísimo escribirlo..._

_ Espero que os haya gustado ;) Nos vemos... no sé cuándo exactamente xD_

_Un beso enorme para todos!!_

**_Nasirid_**


	18. Algo que me lleve hasta ti

**Disclaimer: **_Todos los personajes y lugares que aparecen en el fic pertenecen a J.K. Rowling; a excepción de Cassandra Nayron, Anne Sullivan, Eric Misdet, Evelyn Grams, Catherin, Miranda Lupin y todo lo relacionado con la Fundación Seward._

_¿Dónde nos habíamos quedado? El fallecimiento de la señora Lupin, el estado de shock de Remus, la noche de luna llena junto a Anne... ¿Os situáis? Exactamente ahí nos habíamos quedado, en una conversación muy interesante entre Anne y Remus._

_Siento muchísimo el retraso, de verdad, pero estamos en plena época de exámenes así que espero que comprendáis ;) _

* * *

**Capítulo 18 : Algo que me lleve hasta ti**

Era extraño pararse a pensar en la rapidez con la que vivían últimamente, los días parecían tener alas por la velocidad a la que iba pasando uno tras otro. Quizá la cercanía del gran acontecimiento tenía algo que ver.

Remus y Casey caminaban a paso ligero a la salida de la escuela mientras llegaban al punto de aparición. Ella iba hablando muy rápido, contando los últimos detalles que habían arreglado para la boda. Al chico le hacía gracia ver el entusiasmo con el que su amiga se estaba tomando todo, sobre todo después de lo poco que le había gustado la idea de ser la madrina al principio.

- ¡Oh, venga! – se quejó ella – Con lo bien que vamos no vayas a estropearlo ahora. Déjalo estar si no quieres que me ponga seria.

Remus siguió sonriendo sin decir nada más, recibiendo una mirada de ceño fruncido de su amiga.

- Además, si estoy contenta no es sólo por la boda ¿sabes?

Llegaron al punto de aparición y un segundo más tarde estaban ya en los alrededores del cuartel de la Orden. Él seguía con su sonrisa pero silencioso, mientras que Casey continuaba hablando, esta vez con menos prisas.

- Parece que después de todo, las aguas van retornando a su cauce. Y si estoy contenta no es sólo por la boda de James y Lily, también estoy contenta de verte así, sonriente, tranquilo... Es como si el Remus apático de los últimos tiempos se hubiera esfumado.

Él no pudo más que agrandar ligeramente su sonrisa, meterse las manos en los bolsillos y seguir caminando. Era cierto que hacía días que su humor había cambiado notablemente. Seguía siendo un chico callado, pero ahora ya no estaba tan huraño ni tan a la defensiva como en los últimos meses. También sonreía más y parecía estar más relajado, a pesar de todo lo que había tenido que pasar dos semanas atrás.

Su madre había fallecido de forma tan repentina que Remus no tuvo tiempo para estar preparado y, a pesar de ello, ahora no podía dejar de sonreír cada vez que recordaba la última luna llena. Recordar la última conversación con su madre lo hacía sentirse en paz y tranquilo; recordar aquel último abrazo en la cama del hospital le daba ganas de llorar, pero luego se acordaba de lo último que ella le había dicho y sonreía. Porque sabía que ella estaría feliz junto a su padre y se había prometido a sí mismo hacer todo lo posible para que siempre estuvieran orgullosos de él, dondequiera que estuvieran.

A unos metros de la entrada al cuartel, Casey comentó algo acerca de que después de la reunión tenía que ir con Anne a comprar unas últimas cosas y a Remus le vino a la mente la mañana después de la última luna llena.

_Finalmente Anne se había dado la vuelta y había encarado al chico en vez de tomar el camino fácil e irse. Si él estaba harto de verla huir siempre, ella estaba cansada de tener que comportarse como si él no le importara en absoluto. _

_- Está bien, volveré a ser una gryffindor como tú dices y no huiré esta vez. – replicó cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo ligeramente el ceño. – Pero te recuerdo que esto no sirve de nada, las cosas han cambiado._

_- ¿Sabes cuántas veces me has dicho eso desde que salimos de Hogwarts¿No te cansas de dar siempre la misma respuesta? – preguntaba Remus, que había colocado la bandeja del desayuno sobre la mesilla que había junto a la cama. – Vamos Anne¿tanto has cambiado en un año como para convertirte en lo que eres ahora?_

_- ¿Y qué soy ahora según tú? – rebatió ella empezando a la defensiva._

_- Eres fría, callada, estás distante casi todo el tiempo, no eres sincera. Ni siquiera te he vuelto a ver sonreír de verdad en mucho tiempo. Te has alejado de tus amigos, incluso has quitado a alguno de ellos de tu camino; te has vuelto cobarde... ¿quieres que siga?_

_Anne no movió ni un músculo mientras le oía hablar. ¿Cómo rebatía aquello ahora? Remus tenía tanta razón en cada una de sus palabras que cualquier excusa que ella pudiera inventar sonaría estúpida. Pero él la estaba mirando fijamente, esperando por una respuesta que diera fin a todo aquello entre los dos. Bien o mal, los dos tenían la sensación que aquella conversación sería un paso que no podrían desandar. _

_El ambiente se había vuelto tan tenso que cualquier palabra que dijeran, incluso el más mínimo detalle, tendría una magnitud mayor que si aquella conversación estuviera teniendo lugar en otro momento. _

_Después de unos minutos Anne cerró los ojos y suspiró._

_- Lo sé. – respondió con voz cansada. – Desde que salimos del colegio he cambiado mucho y te aseguro que no me siento orgullosa de ello._

_Al final se había rendido a sus sentimientos y todo lo que su razón le aconsejaba cayó en saco roto. No le importaba ya si se hacía daño a ella misma o no, pero no quería seguir actuando como alguien que no era cuando él estaba alrededor._

_- Todos teníais algo interesante que hacer cuando salimos de Hogwarts mientras que yo sólo podía trabajar. Parece una tontería si lo digo en voz alta, pero era difícil ver cómo todos estabais empezando todo aquello que habíais ido planeando los últimos meses de colegio. – continuaba la morena, aún con los ojos cerrados. – Mi único aliciente en el ministerio era saber que no duraría para siempre, que en algún momento podría entrar en la universidad muggle. Y vosotros mientras tanto hacíais lo que os gustaba. _

_Abrió los ojos y su mirada se clavó en la de Remus._

_- Tenía la sensación que nuestros caminos se habían ido separando incluso antes de abandonar Hogwarts y pasar tantas horas junto a Eric influyó demasiado. _

_- ¿Y por eso todo ese cambio? – inquirió Remus sorprendido. Por alguna extraña razón había esperado algo más dramático, aunque viéndolo bien... todo lo que tuviera que ver con Eric no podía ser nada bueno, ni mucho menos simple. – No te creo, no pudo ser sólo eso._

_Anne frunció el ceño, dispuesta a protestar pero él no la dejó._

_- Digo que no pudo ser sólo eso porque entonces tú te habrías alejado de todos de la misma forma y conmigo hiciste caso aparte. – le recordó sin poder evitar sentirse dolido. _

_- Ya te he dicho que tú has seguido siendo importante para mi todo este tiempo¿no me escuchas cuando te hablo? – refunfuñó la chica, mirando hacia otro lado por un momento. Había dicho que él seguía siendo importante para ella y esperaba que Remus no quisiera saber hasta qué punto le importaba._

_- ¿Entonces? Tengo algo especial¿no? _

_- Mira Remus, tienes que entender que yo no pasaba por un buen momento y a las chicas las veía más a menudo, y por ende a James. Sirius entraba en el lote también porque no hay manera de separarlo de James. – se hizo el silencio por un instante. – No lo hacía adrede._

_El chico no pareció muy convencido pero no la interrumpió cuando ella continuó hablando._

_- A pesar de veros a todos, me sentía más unida a Eric en esos momentos. Quizás porque estuvo ahí todos los días, no sé. – la voz de Anne sonaba cansada pero también llena de arrepentimiento. – Siento mucho todo lo que ha pasado en estos meses, Remus, pero te vuelvo a repetir que las personas cambiamos. Tenemos que adaptarnos a nuevas situaciones para poder superar algunas antiguas. No vayas a creer que si he actuado así todo este tiempo ha sido por una chiquillada. _

_- No termino de comprender por qué... – empezó el chico, pero ella le cortó rápidamente._

_- Ni lo vas a comprender, eres un chico. – replicó ella esbozando ligeramente una sonrisa divertida. La primera que le regalaba a él desde hacía mucho tiempo._

_El ambiente se relajó en un momento. Remus se recostó de nuevo en la cama y sonrió a su vez. Había extrañado tanto aquel sentido del humor que ver aquella sonrisa de vuelta no podía más que reconfortarle. _

_Anne había vuelto._

Desde aquel día Anne y él volvieron a ser los mismos amigos del colegio. O al menos esa era la impresión que daban al resto del mundo. Remus agradeció la sinceridad de la chica aunque se daba cuenta que seguía existiendo algo que los separaba, pero le había costado tanto tiempo que volvieran a hablarse con normalidad que arriesgarse a averiguar todo le parecía todavía demasiado prematuro.

Por su parte Anne había comprendido algo muy importante después de la muerte de Miranda. Era incapaz de alejarse de Remus en aquellos momentos, cuando él más necesitaba a sus amigos. Por eso lo acompañó la noche de luna llena, por eso lloró en silencio mientras el lobo aullaba. Entendió que los sentimientos no se pueden controlar y que si alguna vez dejaba de sentir aquello por Remus no sería precisamente porque ella se fuera a vivir al polo norte para estar alejada de él. La distancia no la hacían los kilómetros, la hacían las personas.

Si el amor tenía que irse alguna vez, se iría. Mientras tanto ella esperaría siendo la amiga otra vez, la que sufre en silencio, la que quiere a escondidas, la que aguanta el tipo delante de los demás.

Aquella era la verdadera Anne Sullivan.

**oOo**

La reunión de la Orden fue como tantas otras. No hubo grandes noticias, ni las habría hasta que no avanzaran más en las investigaciones. Dumbledore se mostró ligeramente preocupado, siempre dentro de su carácter afable, por lo complicado a la hora de encontrar resultados. Tenían pistas, rumores, posibles sospechosos... pero nada lo suficientemente tangible y seguro como para seguir por ahí, descartando todo lo demás. Así que aquella hora y media en la tarde se dedicaron a cuestiones rutinarias: repasar las próximas guardias, ver los resultados de la última salida de cada grupo y poco más.

Cuando Remus y Casey llegaron todos estaban dentro, a excepción del profesor Golsdawn y de Evelyn, que se habían quedado en la escuela. Por eso los dos amigos habían podido ir solos hasta el cuartel hablando de Anne en varias ocasiones. De haber estado Evelyn delante no hubieran comentado nada. No porque la chica pusiera malas caras sino más bien porque el propio Remus se sentía incómodo. Hablar de la chica que quería con la chica que estaba saliendo no parecía muy adecuado.

Aguantaron el tipo durante toda la reunión a pesar de que la mayoría de los presentes estaba cansado y tenía la sensación de estar viviendo un dejà-vu. Aquella reunión era casi igual que la anterior y eso influía en el ánimo de todos. Parecía que por mucho que se esforzaran, el enemigo era demasiado superior a ellos y que nunca lograrían darle alcance.

Pero Dumbledore fue capaz de insuflar ánimos a todos aquella tarde, recordándoles por qué estaban allí, por qué luchaban y las caras de todos los miembros eran bien distintas cuando poco a poco fueron abandonando el cuartel.

Los chicos estaban hablando entre ellos del tema del momento mientras esperaban que pasara el tiempo necesario para que la salida de los seis no resultara sospechosa. Estaban aún en la sala donde había tenido lugar la reunión y el ambiente era mucho más relajado que minutos atrás.

Reían recordando momentos en Hogwarts, especialmente reviviendo anécdotas de James y Lily. Sirius consiguió que todos rieran cuando contó aquella vez que James se pasó un sábado entero siguiendo a la chica por Hogsmeade, arrastrándolos a él, a Peter y a Remus en el proceso.

- No es tan gracioso como lo pinta. – se quejó James viendo como todos los demás se estaban riendo. - ¡Algo tenía que hacer para llamar la atención de Lily!

Lily le puso una mano en el hombro a su novio y se inclinó para darle un beso en la mejilla.

- Sí, pero precisamente ibais tan bien escondidos que yo no os vi en ningún momento.

- Mucho decís que entendéis de mujeres pero nada de nada. – se burló Casey, ganándose una mirada de Sirius. – Y no me mires así con ese movimiento de ceja, que sabes que tengo razón.

- Admítelo Sirius, si os llevabais a las chicas de calle no era precisamente por las técnicas esas amorosas de las que siempre alardeáis. – intervino Anne en el mismo tono de burla.

- ¡Ah! Pero, técnicas amorosas o no, nos llevábamos de calle a las chicas como tú dices. – James sonrió triunfal, cruzándose de brazos y levantando ligeramente la barbilla.

Lily alzó una ceja y cambió la sonrisa por un gesto algo más serio. Pero no mucho más, ya que tardó poco en volver a reírse en la misma cara de su novio cuando él empezó a decir que aquello no tenía nada que ver con ella, que eran cosas de críos...

Sirius estuvo a punto de decir algo para secundar lo que había dicho James sobre las chicas, pero antes miró a su novia que estaba sentada frente a él y se lo pensó mejor. Le sonrió de forma pomposa y lo único que se ganó fue un puntapié por debajo de la mesa. Ahora fue Casey quien sonreía descaradamente y con cara de no haber roto un plato.

Anne, sentada junto a Sirius, miró al chico y luego a Casey. Cruzó la mirada con Remus y se echaron a reír. Esos dos no cambiarían nunca.

En aquella situación los vio Evelyn cuando entró en la sala en busca de su novio.

Había llegado tarde porque se había tenido que quedar en la escuela arreglando unos asuntos con Golsdawn, pero por lo que le acababa de contar Dumbledore, la reunión no había sido nada nuevo. El mismo mago le comentó que los chicos aún seguían en la sala, esperando unos momentos antes de irse.

Pero claro, había olvidado que Anne también entraba dentro del grupo al que todos llamaban "los chicos". Frunció ligeramente le ceño cuando observó que la chica alargaba una mano sobre la mesa y luego volvía la vista hacia Lily para hacerle un comentario. Era un gesto totalmente inocente y sin segundas intenciones ocultas, pero no fue eso lo que pensó Evelyn. Aquella mano había quedado demasiado cerca de la de Remus.

Sacudió la cabeza intentando borrar aquellas ideas estúpidas que le rondaban desde hacía días y dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro. Carraspeó ligeramente y entró de lleno en la habitación saludando a todos. Y todos respondieron al saludo de la chica con más o menos entusiasmo.

James y Sirius cruzaron una mirada rápida cuando su amigo estaba respondiendo al saludo de su novia. James alzó una ceja y apretó ligeramente los labios. Sirius sólo pudo asentir casi imperceptiblemente. No es que Evelyn no les gustara, era una chica encantadora y hacía buena pareja con Remus, el único problema era que Remus ya tenía alguien con quien hacía la pareja perfecta y por tanto, Evelyn sobraba en aquella ecuación. Pero ese pequeño detalle parecía no ser suficiente para el mismo Remus, que se había negado a dejar a la chica a pesar de los consejos y comentarios constantes de sus dos amigos.

Era un chico cabezota, los otros dos lo sabían bien, así como sabían que si las cosas seguían de aquella forma Remus se acabaría arrepintiendo cuando ya no hubiera remedio.

La conversación en la mesa continuaba, aunque la llegada de Evelyn había conseguido que el matiz de complicidad se esfumara y que todos estuviesen menos relajados. Al fin y al cabo todos en aquella mesa conocían alguna parte de la historia y exceptuando a los implicados, los demás tenían la misma opinión al respecto. Tanto Remus como Anne estaban equivocándose a cada paso que daban.

Evelyn no era tonta y se dio cuenta del cambio en el ambiente así que tardó poco en recordarle en voz baja a su novio lo que tenían que ir a comprar. Remus asintió sin muchas ganas y se levantó, despidiéndose de sus amigos.

- ¿Y vais al centro? – preguntó Sirius levantándose de repente también. – Porque me faltan todavía los zapatos y pensaba ir ahora a comprarlos.

El chico casi no dio tiempo a que alguien contestara, sino que le dio la vuelta a la mesa y cogió la mano que su novia tenía aún sobre la mesa. Casey rió y se levantó con tranquilidad, sonriéndole a Remus en el proceso, quien parecía más dispuesto a irse de compras ahora que un minuto antes. Sin embargo, a quien parecía no haberle hecho demasiada ilusión aquel cambio de planes fue a Evelyn... sobretodo cuando Casey comentó en voz alta que a Anne aún le faltaban algunas cosas también y casi obligó a su amiga a acompañarlos.

James y Lily observaban con una sonrisa la escena. Evelyn con el ceño ligeramente fruncido y la mano de Remus cogida a la suya, pero intentando aparentar que le parecía una idea magnífica lo de ir los cinco de compras. Anne también fruncía el ceño, pero en un gesto claramente dirigido a Casey, quien sonreía como si nada.

- Nosotros también deberíamos ir yendo. – comentó James al momento de cerrarse la puerta tras sus amigos. – Seguro que Dumbledore ya ha terminado y está listo para acompañarnos a mi casa.

Lily aceptó la mano que su novio le ofrecía y se levantó.

- Menuda tarde de compras les espera. – apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de James antes de salir de la habitación y suspiró. – No sé por quién sentir más lástima en este momento, si por los chicos o por Evelyn.

- ¿Evelyn? – se extrañó James. – En todo caso por Anne, que va a tener que aguantar toda la tarde viendo a Remus con Evelyn.

- Anne ya tiene experiencia con eso. Pero Evelyn no sabe lo difícil que puede ser aguantar las indirectas de Casey y de Sirius a la vez.

- Quizás no les viene tan mal irse todos de compras. – opinó el chico con una sonrisa traviesa.

Lily miró a su novio con una ceja alzada, recordando lo que aquella sonrisita significaba. Pero él no dijo nada más, le dio un toquecito en la nariz y abrió la puerta de la habitación.

Dumbledore ya los esperaba en la puerta del cuartel con su sonrisa amable de siempre.

**oOo**

Tal y como había previsto Evelyn en su mente, la tarde de compras estaba siendo incómoda y en algunas ocasiones hasta niveles insospechados.

Todo habría ido bien si Sirius al principio no se hubiera empeñado en "las chicas por un lado y los chicos por otro", consiguiendo que su mano y la de Remus se separan más metros de los que ella había deseado. Después fueron las indirectas de Casey mientras caminaban las tres a la par. Que si Anne está mucho mejor sin Eric, que si había chicos mejores para ella... No habría sido nada malo si a aquellos comentarios no le hubieran acompañado miradas nada discretas hacia su novio. Evelyn se percató que incluso Anne se sentía incómoda con aquello e intentó en varias ocasiones evadir el tema y llevar la conversación por otro rumbo, pero Casey era demasiado persistente. Además, la chica parecía divertirse con la situación ya que no había borrado su sonrisita burlona en todo el tiempo.

La situación habría sido soportable si no hubiera escuchado a lo lejos los comentarios de Sirius, quien parecía querer que Evelyn los escuchara. Remus se molestó en un momento dado, ya que se detuvo súbitamente y le dijo algo a su amigo en voz baja y con gesto de enfado. Pero Sirius sólo rió y se llevó las manos al pelo, en un gesto que quitaba importancia a la situación.

Luego entraban en una tienda y el ambiente parecía relajarse por un momento. Evelyn podía acercarse a su novio sin la presencia constante de Casey a su espalda y Anne se perdía de su campo de visión. Remus sonreía aunque la chica no pudo dejar de notar que él no la miraba a ella todo el tiempo. Que Anne estuviera fuera de su alcance visual no significaba que lo estuviera también del de Remus. Y entonces era el momento de que sus celos salieran a flote de nuevo y que su cuerpo se pegara más al de su novio buscando con la mirada a la chica morena que tantos quebraderos de cabeza le daba en los últimos días.

Anne se arrepintió de acompañarlos en más de una ocasión. Primero cuando tenía que escuchar los comentarios nada sutiles de Casey, luego cuando tenía que soportar las miradas irritadas y fugaces de Evelyn y, por último, se arrepintió totalmente cuando en la última tienda la chica dejó la discreción de un lado y la encaró.

- La verdad Anne, no sé qué sigues haciendo por aquí si ya has terminado de comprar todo lo que te faltaba. – comentó Evelyn en voz baja, aprovechando que su novio y Sirius se estaban probando unos zapatos. – Creí oírte decirle antes a Remus que estabas hasta arriba de exámenes.

Intentaba sonar casual y desinteresada, pero el brillo intenso de su mirada la delataba. Tampoco es que su desinterés y su indiferencia sonaran demasiado reales.

Anne asintió, porque era cierto que le había hecho aquel comentario a Remus unos momentos atrás, pero se quedó pensando si contestarle a la chica o no. Por un lado tenía razón, ella ya había comprado todo y no tenía mucho sentido que continuara allí pero si Evelyn se lo hubiera dicho de otra forma... quizás se habría marchado tranquilamente y sin problemas. Pero la novia de Remus no había tenido tacto alguno y ni siquiera se había esforzado mucho en ocultar la antipatía que sentía por ella. Y Anne era lo suficientemente orgullosa como para dejarse amedrentar por un comentario así.

La morena abrió la boca dispuesta a contestar, pero algo llamó su atención.

Casey estaba unos metros más alejada, sentada en los sillones donde los chicos se estaban probando los zapatos, pero había escuchado el comentario de Evelyn. En ese instante le dio un codazo a Remus, quien levantó la vista y se percató del gesto enfadado de su novia. Evelyn no se dio cuenta que su novio la estaba observando, por eso continuó de brazos cruzados e interrogando a Anne con la mirada.

Anne se dio cuenta que el chico estaba a punto de levantarse y le hizo un gesto, quitándole importancia al asunto. Remus se quedó parado mientras Casey a su lado mascullaba algo incomprensible.

-Veo que el cansancio hace mella en nosotros¿eh, Evelyn?

Sirius se había levantado y estaba dando unos pasos para comprobar qué tal le quedaban los zapatos. Se estaba mirando a los pies de nuevo, después de haber cruzado una mirada hostil con Evelyn, que había bajado rápidamente la vista.

Nadie se había dado cuenta que él también había escuchado el comentario de la chica y aunque también había visto el gesto de Anne quitándole importancia al asunto, no lo pensó y lanzó aquel comentario cargado de ironía. Evelyn le caía bien pero Anne era su amiga y a él no le gustaba que se metieran con sus amigos. Nunca.

Desde aquel momento el ambiente se volvió más tenso aún aunque gracias a Merlín, sólo necesitaron entrar a una tienda más antes de dar por finalizada la tarde de compras.

**oOo**

Siete tazas de té vacías ya sobre la mesita del salón de los Potter. Las pastas hacía un rato que habían desaparecido.

Una estancia llena en esos momentos de risas donde estaban reunidos Dumbledore, los padres de los novios y los novios mismos. Era la última reunión antes del día señalado, quizás la última vez que se reunieran todos antes de que James y Lily se convirtieran en marido y mujer. Porque ya faltaban sólo unos pocos días y aunque ambos tenían unas ganas increíbles de que llegara, también estaban con los nervios de punta.

Dumbledore estaba sentado enfrente de los novios, en una butaca grande al lado de la chimenea. Sonreía con cierta diversión al observar el gesto los novios. James tenía la mano de Lily en su rodilla y la misma sonrisa estaba dibujada en la cara de ambos. Llevaban más de una hora en aquel salón y el director de Hogwarts no había dejado de prestar atención a la actitud de sus dos antiguos alumnos. Eran los pequeños gestos, el sutil roce de sus manos cuando el chico le había alcanzado una de las pastas a ella, las miradas cómplices mientras él les contaba cómo iba a ser la ceremonia... Tampoco habían pasado desapercibido para el gran mago los gestos y miradas que compartían los padres de ambos.

Después de una hora, Dumbledore no tenía duda alguna de que aquella unión hacía felices no sólo a los novios, sino también a sus padres.

Pero no hablaron sólo de la ceremonia ni de cómo debían comportarse ellos, ya que ese tema lo tenían claro desde unos días antes, cuando se habían reunido con Casey y Sirius, los padrinos. Hablaron también de su etapa en el colegio, de cómo habían madurado a lo largo de los años, y sobre todo de cómo habían crecido los dos en aquel tiempo que llevaban juntos.

Invitaron a Dumbledore aprovechando que los padres de James habían invitado a los de Lily a cenar como una última cena antes de la boda. Después de la maravillosa cena que prepararon conjuntamente Amanda y Dorea, habían pasado al salón para tomar el té tras el postre.

El ambiente seguía relajado y ninguno de los presentes se percataba demasiado del paso del tiempo, y de ser por ellos continuarían horas y horas en aquel salón. Pero fue Dumbledore quien se levantó primero, anunciando que se marchaba.

- No puedo abusar demasiado de la amabilidad de la profesora McGonagall, que lleva toda la tarde a cargo del colegio. – argumentó el profesor mientras se levantaba y se despedía de todos. – La cena ha sido magnífica. Nos veremos dentro de tres días.

Poco después de que abandonara la casa, los padres de Lily decidieron también que era hora de marcharse. La pelirroja se levantó casi a regañadientes del sofá y cuando lo hizo se dio cuenta que tanto sus padres como los de James habían salido ya de la estancia.

James se levantó también, pasó los brazos por la cintura de la chica y la envolvió en un cálido abrazo de despedida.

- Mañana nos veremos en el almuerzo¿verdad? – susurró ella con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de él.

El moreno respondió en el mismo tono de voz, asegurándole que no lo olvidaría teniendo en cuenta que durante la primera parte del día tenían prácticas separadas.

- Pronto ya no tendremos que despedirnos¿te has dado cuenta? – añadió el chico cuando se separaron.

Le acomodó un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja y depositó un suave beso en su mejilla. Lily suspiró, cerró los ojos ante el contacto y asintió casi imperceptiblemente. Cuando abrió los ojos se encontró la mirada de James fija en ella y era tan tierna, que no pudo evitar echarse en sus brazos una última vez aquel día.

- Estoy tan nerviosa, James... – murmuró aún con su cara escondida entre el hueco del hombro y el cuello de él. – Y estoy ansiosa a la vez... pero no puedo evitar pensar en si no sale bien, en si...

James le hizo salir de su escondite para acallarla con un beso.

- Si te sirve de consuelo, yo estoy nervioso como un flan. – comentó él con una risita. – Pero todo va a ir bien siempre Lily. Vamos a tener muchos niños y yo aprenderé a cocinar sin quemar la cocina en el proceso.

El comentario le arrancó una sonrisa a la pelirroja y James se dio por satisfecho. Todo iría bien si él era capaz de mantener aquella sonrisa en sus labios toda la vida. Y algo en su interior le decía que podría hacerlo, que además Lily Evans era la única mujer a la que conseguiría hacer sonreír de aquella forma.

**oOo**

El grupo de las compras se había reducido notablemente a aquella hora, cuando la mayoría de las familias estarían ya cenando o terminando de cenar.

La primera en irse había sido Evelyn, ya que el recorrido que habían seguido pasaba cerca de su casa antes de que los demás estuvieran lo suficientemente cerca de las suyas para marcharse. La chica no se quedó muy contenta con aquello, después de la tarde tan poco romántica que había pasado con su novio. Precisamente por eso, porque había planeado una tarde más íntima para ellos dos solos, le desagradó el poco tacto y la escasez de ternura de Remus cuando se despidió de ella. Un beso rápido en los labios, un hasta mañana y a seguir el camino. A Evelyn no le dio tiempo a responder lo poco que le había gustado el gesto cuando los otros cuatro ya se habían marchado unos metros, donde ya no podrían oírla.

Así que se dio la vuelta, enfadada y caminó rápido hacia su casa. Ya hablaría con Remus al día siguiente, cuando se hubiera calmado un poco porque en ese momento ella misma se daba cuenta que era muy posible que lo estuviera sacando todo de quicio. No podía volverse de repente tan insegura y tan celosa cuando normalmente no lo era; tenía que calmarse. Aquel tipo de situaciones se arreglaban hablándolas en frío, o eso era lo que su mente intentaba asegurarle mientras caminaba hacia casa.

La siguiente en abandonar el grupo era Casey, también por el itinerario que llevaban. Sirius pensó en la posibilidad de aparecerse directamente cada uno en su propia casa, pero hacía tan buen tiempo que daban ganas de pasear durante horas. Por eso y porque no tenía ganas de volver tan pronto a casa sin ella, convenció a Remus y Anne para que acompañaran todos a Casey y luego ya seguirían adelante. La chica agradeció el gesto, más que nada porque los últimos días Sirius y ella tenían poco tiempo para verse y aprovechar momentos como aquellos era una delicia. Caminar con el brazo de Sirius alrededor de su cintura, charlando tranquilamente con sus amigos y con él, teniendo aquellas pequeñas discusiones graciosas entre los dos... era parte de una rutina que le encantaba y por la que estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que fuera con tal de mantenerla.

Ya no era Sirius en la versión de novio romántico, era simplemente Sirius, el mismo de Hogwarts pero con algo más de madurez, el que seguía siendo un travieso cabezota irreflexivo con el que discutía a menudo. Pero ellos mismos se divertían al final de aquellas discusiones, era como recordar viejos tiempos en el colegio y nunca habían llegado a discutir por nada demasiado serio.

Definitivamente Casey nunca pensó que una escena como aquella podría darse. Sirius acompañándola a casa como si fuera la cosa más importante que hacía en su vida, a pesar de estar cansado por todo lo que había tenido que hacer durante el día. La hacía sentir importante y querida, sobre todo querida. Aunque aquellas dos palabras aún no hubieran salido en ninguna de sus conversaciones, no era algo que la chica necesitara en aquel momento. Podía sentirlo y con eso bastaba.

Sirius, que iba a acompañar también a Anne y a Remus a casa y luego seguir hasta la suya propia, finalmente se quedó en aquella parada. Y es que cuando la madre de Casey los invitó a todos a cenar Sirius no dudó demasiado en aceptar. Una cena significaba al menos una hora más con ella.

Mientras tanto, Remus y Anne declinaron la invitación y siguieron su camino.

Caminaron en un silencio cómodo durante unos minutos hasta que se alejaron bastante de la casa de Casey. Luego, como si hubiera estado esperando por mucho tiempo aquel momento, Remus soltó a bocajarro una pregunta que rompía con la línea de conversación que habían mantenido toda la tarde Anne y él.

- ¿Volverás a irte?

La chica lo miró sin entender a qué venía aquello.

- Me refiero a ti, a la Anne de siempre que has sido estos últimos días. Has vuelto a ser conmigo la que eras en el colegio pero necesito saber si es sólo algo pasajero, por si tengo que ir haciéndome a la idea.

Remus no la miraba a los ojos, sino que seguía caminando tan tranquilo con las manos metidas en los bolsillos y sonando relajado y casual, cuando en el fondo temía la respuesta de la chica.

A ella el cambio repentino de conversación la pilló desprevenida y no le agradó demasiado. – Seré siempre la misma, no sé a qué viene todo esto. Creía que lo habíamos aclarado hace días. – se cruzó de brazos y comenzó a aligerar el paso. Le molestaba el círculo vicioso en que se estaba convirtiendo todo aquello.

Remus se sonrió sin detenerse.

- Entonces¿volverás a renegarme dentro de unos días o puedo seguir hablándote con tranquilidad?

Anne volvió la cara descaradamente e intentó aligerar aún más el paso. Pero en esa ocasión el chico se detuvo, la cogió suavemente del brazo con una mano y con la otra hizo que le mirara a la cara.

- Comprende que después de todo necesito saberlo para no hacerme demasiadas ilusiones. – él seguía sonriendo como siempre, con amabilidad y un toque de diversión.

- Remus, pensé que estaba ya claro. – respondió la chica alejándose un par de pasos, alejándose de las manos de él. – Ya te dije que todos cambiamos, que yo lo hice y que siento todo lo que ha pasado este último año. Pero no soy la única que cambia, todos lo hacemos... incluso tú.

- Lo sé, pero no he sido yo quien ha renegado de ti todo este tiempo. Aunque en un principio lo intenté, pero después me di cuenta que no podía dejar de ser tu amigo simplemente con quererlo. – borró la sonrisa y se cruzó de brazos también. – Sé que tengo parte de culpa en este distanciamiento entre ambos, pero si no me explicas por qué no voy a terminar de entender nunca...

- No hay nada que explicar Remus, ya te lo he dicho. Son cosas que pasan, la gente cambia, les pasan cosas que les hacen cambiar de ideas.

- ¿Y qué nos pasó exactamente en el colegio para que, de repente, ya no te agradase mi presencia? – en el tono de voz del chico se adivinaba un matiz de irritación.

Y otra vez llegaban a aquella pregunta. Anne se desesperaba porque una y otra vez volvían a lo mismo y ella nunca sabía cómo responder sin ponerse en evidencia. Tenía claro que no le iba a decir nada al chico de lo que sentía por él porque sería el fin de su amistad, pero tampoco sabía qué decir para que no pareciera que estaba ocultando algo.

Lo único que se le ocurrió fue hacer algo infantil, algo que ella no solía hacer y que sin embargo era la única salida que veía en aquel momento: cambiar drásticamente de tema. La boda fue lo primero que vino a su cabeza.

Sin embargo, Remus la cortó rápidamente.

- No me cambies el tema, nunca lo has hecho. – la miró a los ojos seriamente y se acercó un paso más. Sólo por si quería irse sin responder.

Pero pasó un instante sin que ella diera muestras de volver a abrir la boca, así que Remus decidió que él daría el primer paso.

- Sé que hubo un chico en el colegio. – Anne abrió los ojos muchísimo ante aquello, pero Remus pareció no notarlo y siguió hablando. – Tuvo que haberlo porque en la cena de navidad escuché por casualidad cómo le decías a Lily que no querías volver a enamo...

Anne se puso pálida en un momento. Toda la conversación con Lily le vino a la memoria y se asustó al creerse descubierta. No sabía desde dónde había escuchado el chico y estaba casi segura de no haberlo nombrado en aquella conversación, pero Remus era listo. Si había llegado a la conclusión de que ella se enamoró de un chico en el colegio no tardaría en dar con la identidad del chico en cuestión.

Remus se calló de pronto al ver el gesto de la chica. Se había puesto pálida, tenía los ojos muy abiertos en un gesto de sorpresa... Era como si la acabaran de pillar haciendo algo malo. Estuvo a punto de decirle que enamorarse de un chico no podía ser tan malo como para que pusiera aquel gesto de terror, pero no le dio tiempo. Anne se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo sin despedirse.

Para cuando Remus había reaccionado, la chica ya había encontrado un lugar desde donde desaparecerse.

No había dicho nada malo, o eso pensaba, y sin embargo la reacción de la chica había sido desmesurada. Caminaba despacio, pensando en todo aquello cuando sin saber por qué, vino a su memoria el último catorce de febrero que habían pasado en el colegio.

Nunca le había dado importancia al hecho de que ella fuera quien lo acompañara ese día a la salida a Hogsmeade porque se suponía que eran amigos y que el resto de sus amigos tenían alguien con quien pasar el día. Un día antes estaba seguro que Anne saldría aquel día con un chico de Ravenclaw, pero por alguna razón aquella cita no tuvo lugar y la chica lo acompañó alegremente a pasear por Hogsmeade. Como hacían siempre que los otros los dejaban plantados.

En ese momento, parado en medio de la calle, Remus se acordó de la sonrisa con la que la chica había aparecido aquella mañana en el comedor. ¿No era una sonrisa diferente a la que había visto cuando ella había aceptado salir con el Ravenclaw?

Anne acompañándolo hasta la madrugada por ayudarle a terminar unos ejercicios incluso aún cuando ella ya había terminado los suyos; ayudándole a estudiar; jugando al ajedrez los días después de la luna llena, cuando se le hacía difícil salir de la enfermería; riéndose con él cuando Sirius y Casey tenían una de sus discusiones... Era imposible no encontrar a Anne en sus últimos recuerdos del colegio y ahora que se paraba a pensarlo, haciendo memoria, era más imposible aún encontrar un momento que los dos hubieran compartido y que ella no estuviera sonriendo, más o menos radiante pero siempre sonriéndole.

El chico miró hacia ambos lado de una calle y cruzó al otro lado. Comenzó a caminar de nuevo, su casa ya no se encontraba lejos, pero aquellas imágenes seguían pasando una y otra vez por su cabeza. Y se tuvo que parar de nuevo cuando se dio cuenta de un detalle que nunca antes había visto.

La última chica con la que había salido en Hogwarts, una Ravenclaw con la que había quedado unos meses antes de acabar el año. Le había pedido que lo acompañara a Hogsmeade el sábado siguiente en el comedor, cuando casi no quedaba nadie. Pero Anne y Lily llegaron justo en el momento en que la Ravenclaw aceptaba la invitación en voz demasiado alta y con emoción. Aquel día Remus no supo ver la desilusión en la cara de Anne pero ahora, más de un año después y a través de un recuerdo, aquella mirada desilusionada se clavó en su interior.

- No puede ser, no puede ser...

**oOo**

El día D había llegado. El sol lucía radiante en un cielo despejado, dando la bienvenida a un maravilloso último sábado de junio. Los londinenses aún no habían salido a la calle, pero los operarios de jardines ya se habían encargado de dejarlo todo a punto.

La pequeña carpa de Saint James ya estaba lista. Las sillas colocadas a ambos lados de un camino hecho con piedras blancas y al final, un altar de madera blanca.

La boda no tardaría en comenzar.

* * *

_**N/A**: Ha sido cortito, lo sé, pero la boda ya viene... y no quería dejarla a la mitad, así que tendréis todo el siguiente cap para disfrutarla :D Después del tiempo que tardo últimamente en actualizar no es como para que pueda pedir demasiado... pero si ya habéis llegado hasta aquí me daríais una alegría si pincháis en el GO jeje._

_Un beso enorme y mil gracias a los que siguen ahí ;) _

_Un saludo especial a mi **beta **y a **Sara**, por esas charlas vía msn que tanto ayudan. ¡Gracias!_

_**Nasirid **(por cierto, para tener noticias de mis actualizaciones podéis ir de vez en cuando a mi perfil)_


	19. Sí, quiero

**Disclaimer: **_Todos los personajes y lugares que aparecen en el fic pertenecen a J.K. Rowling; a excepción de Cassandra Nayron, Anne Sullivan, Eric Misdet, Evelyn Grams, Catherin, Miranda Lupin y todo lo relacionado con la Fundación Sewar._

_Gracias por la paciencia _

* * *

  
**Capítulo 19: Sí, quiero**

Tranquila. Extrañamente tranquila.

Ella misma se había dado cuenta de lo rara que se veía. A su alrededor todo eran nervios, prisas, un ir y venir constante que la mareaba, pero ella seguía en su sitio, vistiéndose con total parsimonia, como si fuera otro día más. Era la única de la habitación que no sentía un pellizco de nerviosismo en el estómago y se suponía que debía ser la más nerviosa de todas. Pero estaba muy tranquila y en cierto modo eso la desconcertaba.

- Venga Lily, date la vuelta y termino de abrocharte el vestido.

La voz de Anne la sacó de sus pensamientos y se dio la vuelta, sin decir una palabra. Su amiga la miró con curiosidad mientras le abrochaba los botones del vestido. A través del espejo frente al que Lily se había situado, la chica percibió un brillo extraño en la mirada de la pelirroja.

Casey entró de nuevo en la habitación, seguida de la madre de Lily, que traía en las manos el maquillaje para su hija. Ambas entraron con tal rapidez y decisión en la habitación que no se dieron cuenta de que Lily permanecía con el mismo gesto de sosiego de antes.

- Cariño, Alice acaba de llamar por la chimenea para decir que estará aquí enseguida. – comentó Amanda soltando el maquillaje sobre la cómoda y acercándose a su hija. – El vestido te queda perfecto, estás preciosa.

Su voz había sonado claramente emocionada y aunque intentó deshacerse discretamente de un par de lágrimas, tanto Casey como Anne se habían dado cuenta. Pero era lo normal. Amanda quería con locura a sus hijas, a las dos por igual, y como tal, le era imposible ocultar la emoción que le producían los acontecimientos. Ver a un hijo casarse es siempre una mezcla de alegría y tristeza, un cúmulo de sentimientos que rara vez pueden pasar desapercibidos. Y Amanda era una muggle normal y corriente y no podía ocultar la sensación de pérdida que se entremezclaba con la alegría de saber que su hija alcanzaba la felicidad. Ni aún siendo la mejor de las brujas habría podido ocultarlo.

Lily miró a su madre y le sonrió. Estaba tranquila, pero sabía bien el paso que estaba a punto de dar y saber que aquello alegraba a sus padres no podía más que hacerla más feliz aún. Amanda le dio un apretón en la mano derecha y después volvió a salir de la habitación a paso veloz. Los ojos brillantes la delataban.

- Lleva toda la mañana igual. – comentó Casey con voz risueña desde la cama, donde se había sentado. – A este paso no le van a quedar lágrimas cuando llegue la ceremonia.

Anne cogió a Lily del brazo para que se diera la vuelta.

- Mereció la pena dar tantas vueltas para encontrarlo¿no crees? – dijo, observándola con emoción.

La pelirroja asintió y se dio una vuelta, mirándose al espejo. No era un vestido pomposo, ni cargado de detalles, a simple vista no parecía especial. Pero eso fue lo que le gustó precisamente, su sencillez. Nada de encajes y pedrería. Escote recto, tirantes finos cruzados en la espalda, una falda de corte ligeramente acampanado y sin cola; y blanco, nada de beiges o crudos. Blanco para resaltar el color fuego de su pelo y el verde esmeralda en sus ojos.

La chica no se dio cuenta, pero se había quedado mirando el vestido fijamente y no había contestado a su amiga.

- ¿Estás bien, Lily? - Casey parecía haberle quitado la pregunta de los labios a Anne.

La pelirroja suspiró, esbozando una sonrisa con un brillo de temor.

- No estoy nerviosa. – respondió finalmente. – Al contrario, estoy tan tranquila que me asusta. Anoche apenas pude dormir de los nervios y hoy... Hoy simplemente parece que es otro día más. La única diferencia es que en vez de ir a la academia, voy a ir a mi boda.

Anne y Casey se acercaron a su amiga, mirándola con comprensión.

- No debes preocuparte por no estar nerviosa¡por favor! – exclamó la castaña dándole un abrazo rápido. – Es el día de tu boda, puedes estar como te dé la real gana.

- Eso no quiere decir que no sea un día importante para ti. – añadió Anne con una sonrisa.

Lily miró a sus amigas agradecida. Estaba segura que sin ellas allí todo habría sido muy distinto y no pudo evitar recordar el día que se conocieron, su primer día en Hogwarts y casi se pone a llorar.

- ¡Lily! – Casey le dio un golpecito en el hombro.- Más te vale llorar ahora, porque no pienso estar maquillándote todo el día.

Las risas invadieron rápidamente la habitación y la castaña casi tuvo que encantar a su amiga para que no se riera mientras intentaba maquillarla. Anne las observaba sentada en la cama, alzando la vista de vez en cuando del pequeño espejo con el que se estaba ayudando para maquillarse ella misma.

Cuando Alice llegó unos minutos más tarde encontró a Anne y Lily riéndose mientras Casey ponía muecas extrañas y se quejaba de no poder terminar. Al final, Alice tuvo que esperar un poco antes de poder ponerse a peinar a la novia. No era peluquera profesional, pero le gustaba y cuando se lo había comentado a Lily en una de las últimas reuniones la pelirroja se había mostrado encantada y le había preguntado si le importaría peinarla el día de su boda. Ante la mirada emocionada de la chica Alice no pudo decir que no.

Estaba terminando de arreglarle el pelo cuando Casey miró el reloj de la mesilla de noche y se dio cuenta que se le había hecho tarde. Con una despedida rápida se marchó de la habitación, no sin repetirle a Lily un par de veces el desmayo que le produciría a James en cuanto la viera.

Bajando las escaleras se cruzó con Petunia, que ni siquiera se paró a mirarla. Casey se encogió de hombros y siguió su camino hasta la puerta principal.

Cuando la hermana de Lily entró en la habitación, se hizo el silencio. Anne y Alice cruzaron una mirada y se marcharon discretamente de la habitación, dejando a solas a las dos hermanas.

Lily aún seguía sentada frente al espejo de su tocador, sólo le faltaba ponerse los pendientes y ya estaría lista. Miró a su hermana por un momento pero viendo que ella no decía nada, se acercó al cajón del tocador y sacó los pendientes.

- Te quedarán mejor éstos. – habló Petunia por primera vez, acercándole a su hermana un par de pendientes.

Lily se dio la vuelta y se quedó boquiabierta cuando vio de qué pendientes se trataba. Abrió la boca para decir que no podía aceptarlos, pero Petunia adivinó su movimiento y puso los pendientes en las manos de su hermana y luego le cerró los puños. La pelirroja la miró sin entender y entonces, sólo entonces, Petunia se permitió esbozar una sonrisa.

- Llevar algo azul el día de tu boda es el deseo de que el matrimonio sea feliz, como si el color representase un cielo despejado, sin sombras ni nubes que estropeen la relación de la pareja. Algo nuevo es el símbolo de la nueva familia que estás a punto de formar, algo prestado simboliza la creencia de que se puede atraer la felicidad usando algo de alguien que es feliz. Y algo viejo, – añadió, señalando con un gesto las manos de Lily – eso simboliza la unión de la novia con su familia antigua, la conexión con su pasado.

- Sé que llevas un diminuto alfiler con forma de flor azul escondido en el peinado, Anne y Casey te han regalado una pulsera y que mamá te ha prestado su velo. – continuó la chica. – Así que sólo te faltaba algo viejo, por eso te los doy.

Lily no supo qué decir, hacía demasiado tiempo que su hermana no le hablaba durante tantos minutos seguidos sin hacer comentarios hirientes o malintencionados. Petunia imaginó lo que estaba pensando y aunque tampoco sabía muy bien qué hacer, abrió los puños, cogió los pendientes y se los puso ella misma, mientras volvía a hablar.

- Siempre te han gustado estos pendientes, desde que la abuela me los regaló hace años. – su voz tenía un tinte melancólico. – Recuerdo que el día que me los dio te enfadaste, porque pensabas que las pequeñas esmeraldas te iban mejor a ti que a mi. Pero la abuela después te regaló un colgante con una esmeralda diminuta, así que te olvidaste del asunto. Ahora llevas ese colgante y tú tenías razón: los pendientes te quedan mejor a ti.

Se separó de su hermana y la observó. El semi recogido que le había hecho Alice dejaba caer varios bucles pelirrojos en sus hombros. Mientras la miraba, Petunia pensó que ciertamente la combinación del color rojo y el verde era preciosa. Estaba emocionada, por mucho que quisiera renegar de su hermana durante todos aquellos años. Era su hermana pequeña, la que siempre le había dicho sin tapujos cuánto la quería, la valiente, la que luchaba por lo que amaba. Y verla vestida de novia, sonriendo de felicidad mientras se miraba al espejo, fue como si su respiración se fuera un segundo. Un pellizco en el estómago la hizo sonreír abiertamente a ella también, un par de lágrimas asomando en sus ojos y un sentimiento de orgullo que hacía mucho que no sentía.

**oOo**

Nunca había sido muy madrugador, jamás. Y aquella noche apenas había dormido una hora o dos y aún así, había sido el más madrugador de toda su casa. Se había levantado con una sonrisa, se había duchado, vestido y arreglado, pero nadie más se despertaba y él había empezado a desesperarse, hasta el punto de entrar en la habitación de sus padres para despertarlos él mismo. Cuando llamó a su padre moviéndole el brazo y se despertó, Charlus Potter miró a su hijo como si tuviera frente a él a uno de los fantasmas de Hogwarts.

Después de la insistencia del chico a los Potter no les quedó más remedio que levantarse y ponerse en marcha, aunque faltaran más de cinco horas para la boda.

Dorea preparó el desayuno mientras su marido se duchaba, pero James se negó a comer nada. Decía tener el estómago cerrado. Dorea frunció el ceño y estuvo a punto de soltarle una buena charla acerca de no comer nada hasta la hora del banquete, pero Sirius hizo su entrada triunfal en la cocina y se comió el desayuno de su amigo, a pesar de haber desayunado fugazmente antes de llegar.

- Si yo fuera Casey, no dejaría que te apartaras de mí ni un segundo mientras fueras vestido así. – declaró la señora Potter con una sonrisa.

Sirius correspondió al comentario con una de sus sonrisas encantadoras, esas que encerraban un matiz arrogante, sabiendo perfectamente el efecto que podía tener sobre las mujeres. 'Arrogancia Black' como solía llamar Casey a aquella sonrisa a la que, según ella, estaba más que inmunizada.

James sin embargo miró a su amigo con una ceja alzada.

- ¿Puedo recordarte que YO soy el novio? En las bodas normales son los novios los que llaman la atención, no los padrinos.

- ¿Celoso, Cornamenta? – se rió Sirius antes de darle un último bocado a una tostada.

El chico le lanzó una mirada rabiosa antes de bufar y coger una tostada del plato.

- Pensé que no querías comer nada. – comentó Sirius de forma divertida. – Aunque es mejor que lo hagas claro, si no cuando Dumbledore diga lo de "puedes besar a la novia" eres capaz de estar besando a Lily hasta que todos nosotros hayamos acabado con la comida del banquete.

Pero James no le rió la gracia. Es más, no se rió en ningún momento, ni siquiera cuando llegaron Peter y Remus y el primero fue a por comida a la cocina y acabó manchándose la chaqueta. James estaba tenso, huraño, antipático y de los nervios. No paraba de ir de una habitación a otra, mirando cada cinco minutos un reloj y recordándole a sus padres que debían llegar al parque antes que la novia.

En un momento en que James no estaba en el salón, Sirius y Remus le preguntaron al señor Potter por qué seguía sonriendo si James los estaba sacando de quicio a todos.

- Creo que se hereda. Aunque el día de mi boda yo incluso le grité a mi hermana que se diera prisa, cuando aún faltaban dos horas para la ceremonia. – explicó, con una sonrisa, recordando aquel día. – Está nervioso y asustado, es lo más normal del mundo.

Para terminar de colmar la paciencia del nervioso novio, Casey llegó a la casa a falta de hora y media para la ceremonia. James corrió a abrirle la puerta y la atosigó a preguntas antes de que Sirius pudiera llegar si quiera a saludar a su novia.

- ¿Cómo está Lily?

- Bien. – respondió la chica dando un paso a la derecha.

Pero James se interpuso de nuevo entre ella y Sirius.

- Define bien.

- Bien es bien, James. – repuso ella dejando de sonreír. - ¿Me dejas pasar?

Dio un paso a la izquierda y estuvo a punto de alcanzar la mano de Sirius, que la miraba maravillado. Pero de nuevo James no pareció convencido con la respuesta.

- ¿Estaba lista cuando te fuiste¿Se había vestido ya?

Casey miró a su amigo con gesto de fastidio mientras Sirius hacía lo propio a la espalda de James.

- Cuando yo me he venido Lily estaba en pijama, desayunando tranquilamente y sin ningún tipo de prisa.

A Sirius se le escapó una carcajada y fue entonces cuando aparecieron en la estancia Remus, Peter y Charlus.

- ¡¿Cómo que está en pijama?! – chilló James con gesto de terror. ¡Faltaba poco más de una hora!

- Estaba diciendo que si llegaba una hora o dos tarde no pasaba nada. – respondió Casey con tranquilidad, sin darle importancia. – Es lo que hacen las novias¿no?

A esas alturas el único que no reía era el novio, pero los demás disfrutaban de lo lindo viendo la cara de espanto que se le había quedado al pobre. Su padre se acercó a él y mientras lo conducía a la cocina le iba diciendo que no pasaba nada, que Casey podía tener muy mal genio.

- Estás preciosa. – susurró Sirius al oído de su novia cuando, por fin, pudo abrazarla como saludo.

Ella le respondió con una sonrisa y después saludó a Peter y a Remus. El primero bufó un hola y se dirigió a la cocina. Remus sonrió condescendiente, como pidiendo disculpas por el comportamiento de su amigo y repitió el comentario de Sirius.

- Estás preciosa, Casey.

- Vosotros tampoco estáis tan mal. – respondió la chica con una sonrisilla divertida.

Los tres entraron en la cocina hablando y fueron a sentarse en la mesa cuando James le lanzó una mirada hostil a la chica.

Casey suspiró y rodó los ojos.

- Está más lista que tú y que yo juntos. – admitió. – Es Lily Evans¿recuerdas¿Cuándo ha llegado ella tarde a algún sitio?

James pareció pensar si aquella respuesta le gustaba o no y luego habló.

- Eres tan graciosa...

- Soy encantadora. – respondió ella, sin repetir el sarcasmo de su amigo. – Por eso soy la madrina.

Al final a James no le quedó más remedio que reírse. La tensión iba desapareciendo de su cuerpo de una vez por todas.

Hablaron durante unos minutos sin problemas, sin ironías, ni dobles sentidos ni comentarios sutiles. Y sin quererlo, la conversación se desvió de tal forma que Evelyn apareció en ella y de nuevo empezaron las caras raras.

Casey no hizo ningún comentario malintencionado, pero le bastó con mirar a Remus con la ceja alzada para que el chico supiera lo que estaba pensando. Fue entonces cuando comenzó una batalla silenciosa de miradas y gestos que a la fuerza dejaron de ser discretos.

Ella estaba enfadada con Evelyn por cómo había tratado a Anne la última vez, además de aquello de que Remus estuviera enamorado de su amiga pero saliera con otra, sin intentar nada. Y Remus por su parte estaba cansado de tener que explicar por qué salía con Evelyn, de tener que ponerse de mal humor cada vez que Casey sacaba a colación el tema y sobre todo, estaba nervioso y desconcertado por los últimos acontecimientos con Anne. Por eso se escudaba en el enfado y sus miradas no eran menos hostiles que las de su amiga.

- La gente se olvida que es el día de mi boda. – suspiró James con fastidio. – Dejaos de gestos¡es mi boda!

Quizás aquello fue lo que surtió efecto o quizás fue el que Dorea bajara a recordarles que faltaban cuarenta minutos y que debían ir yendo hacia Saint James.

Sin embargo, Casey no se dio por vencida. Si no era aquel día, sería el siguiente, o el siguiente a ese... No iba a permitir que sus dos amigos sufrieran porque ninguno de los dos era lo suficientemente valiente como para hablar cara a cara y sin más mentiras.

**oOo**

Nunca Saint James había deslumbrado tanto.

Ese fue el primer pensamiento de James cuando vio aparecer a Lily al fondo del camino que había entre las dos secciones de sillas. Él llevaba apenas diez minutos en el altar, poniendo nerviosa a Casey y haciendo reír a un risueño Dumbledore cada vez que le preguntaba qué hora era. Frente a él unas cincuenta sillas divididas en dos secciones, de forma que dejaban un camino en el centro, directo al pequeño altar que habían colocado para la ocasión.

Los invitados se movieron en sus sillas para ver a la novia caminar sonriente del brazo de su padrino. En la primera fila las lágrimas ya habían hecho su aparición. La señora Evans no había podido reprimir la emoción al ver la mirada feliz de su hija y su futura suegra, sentada a su lado, le tendió un pañuelo mientras ella tomaba uno para sí misma.

Al llegar al altar, Sirius le dedicó una sonrisa dulce a Lily cuando ella, antes de irse junto a James, se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- Y ahora que estamos todos, podemos comenzar. – Dumbledore alzó los brazos y con un gesto invitó a novios y padrinos a que tomaran asiento en sus lugares.

James le dio un beso en la mano a Lily antes de sentarse a su lado.

Tantas semanas preparando todo, vigilando los detalles, que no faltara nada y el momento tan esperado para ambos pasó tan rápido que casi no se dieron cuenta. En un momento se sentaban por primera vez en los banquitos que les habían preparado frente al altar y, al momento siguiente, Dumbledore estaba frente a ellos, cogiéndole las manos.

James y Lily se miraron sonrientes, felices de haber llegado juntos a aquel instante. Y sin que Dumbledore lo dijera aún, a pesar de haber intercambiado ya las alianzas, James se acercó a su ya esposa y la besó.

Aplausos y risas se entremezclaron alrededor de ellos dos, mientras Dumbledore pronunciaba el ansiado "Os declaro marido y mujer" que, sin embargo, no llegó al oído de los novios.

Lily reía suavemente cuando, después del beso, se habían abrazado y James le había susurrado al oído que llevaba toda la mañana esperando para besarla.

* * *

**N/A**: _Sigo disculpándome por el retraso... y ahora que habéis leído el cap, también me disculpo porque sea tan cortito. Pero después de semanas, he descubierto que las ceremonias no se me dan demasiado bien y, como ando escasilla de tiempo, preferí subiros este cap partido por la mitad. Porque al principio iba a poner toda la boda (ceremonia y banquete incluidos) en un mismo cap, pero estoy viendo que va a ser demasiado largo y que puedo tardar lo mío en terminarlo, así que prefiero subiros este "pequeño y diminuto" capítulo y dejaros lo mejor para el siguiente ;p_

_Si no contesto los rr's, lo siento, de veras. Pero os doy las gracias, un millón de ellas, a los que seguís aguantando mi tardanza y no me abandonáis. Significa mucho _

_¡Un beso para todos vosotros!_

Ahora sí, tomates, críticas, quejas... todo eso cabe con sólo pinchar en **"GO"**.

** Nasirid **:)


	20. Bailes, sonrisas y un pastel de bodas

_**Disclaimer: **__Todos los personajes y lugares que aparecen en el fic pertenecen a J.K. Rowling; a excepción de Cassandra Nayron, Anne Sullivan, Eric Misdet, Evelyn Grams, Catherin, Miranda Lupin y todo lo relacionado con la Fundación Seward._

_**Llegó la celebración!!! Siento el retraso en publicar, aunque esta vez tardé menos que las anteriores ;) Capítulo dedicado a: **monse evans, Biank, Ray Lae Alfori, amsp14, Judith Malfoy, Elu y Sara** :) por sus reviews en el cap anterior. ¡Gracias por seguir ahí, a pesar de la tardanza!!**_

_**Me pidieron por favor que no pusiera ningún spoiler... y no, no voy a poner ninguno ya que sé lo mal que se siente cuando te desvelan el final antes de tiempo :S Así que os pido por favor que no digáis nada en los rr's, de acuerdo? Así no nos fastidiamos unos a otros ;)**_

_**Ahora sí, disfrutad del cap!!! Os espero abajo ******_

* * *

**Capítulo 20: Bailes, sonrisas y un pastel de bodas**

A pesar de la velocidad con la que parecían haber discurrido los acontecimientos, ni los novios ni los invitados llegaron a la casa de los Potter antes de la hora de la cena. Tal y como habían previsto, la ceremonia se había alargado hasta bien entrado el medio día y después, los novios y sus allegados habían paseado por los alrededores de Saint James para el típico reportaje fotográfico que acompaña cada boda.

Algunas personas se habían parado a observar cómo el fotógrafo mantenía su cámara durante más tiempo del necesario para tomar una fotografía normal. Era algo que le chocaba a cada uno de los muggles que pasaba por el parque y se quedaba mirando hacia un revuelo de voces y risas. Porque entre los novios, sus padres, los padrinos, Petunia y los amigos, la comitiva que acompañaba a James y a Lily hacía ruido suficiente como para llamar la atención.

Se hicieron fotos en todas las combinaciones posibles: los novios solos, con sus padres, con Petunia (a pesar que la chica había protestado y se negó a ponerse junto al novio), con los padrinos, con Remus, con Anne, todos los amigos juntos... El fotógrafo se lo pasó en grande, de hecho no recordaba haber realizado un reportaje tan divertido como aquel. Las bromas y las risas flotaban por doquier y así daba gusto trabajar.

Un par de horas después, todos se encaminaron hacia la casa de los padres de James, donde podrían celebrar sin impedimentos mágicos.

Los novios, como marca la tradición, fueron los últimos en llegar y por lo tanto, nada más aparecer en la puerta del jardín, fueron recibidos por los aplausos de todos los invitados.

Lily sonrió nerviosamente mirando a su esposo después de que él, animado por los aplausos y los vítores de Sirius, la besara apasionadamente delante de todo el mundo. A ella se le enrojecieron levemente las mejillas pero no se quejó en absoluto.

De nuevo recibieron las felicitaciones de la mayoría de los invitados, repartieron besos y abrazos por todos lados antes de poder llegar a la mesa donde los esperaban sus padrinos y sus padres, al fondo del jardín. Con la disposición que habían organizado, desde su mesa podían ver a todos y así no perderse detalle.

Lo único que los novios lamentaban de las mesas era que en la suya no hubiera espacio para Remus, Peter y Anne, que habían sido colocados en la mesa más cercana a la de ellos.

Poco después de que los novios se hubieran sentado presidiendo la mesa principal, la comida comenzó a aparecer y entonces dio comienzo la cena.

El restaurante se había esmerado especialmente y todos lo comentaban mientras comían. Pero no era eso lo único que comentaban.

Desde la mesa principal, James y Lily estaban ajenos a los comentarios de sus padrinos hasta que, antes del segundo plato, Lily sonrió desde la distancia a Anne y se percató de la silla vacía que había al lado de la chica. Observó detenidamente a todos los invitados de aquella mesa y entonces cayó en la cuenta.

- ¿Dónde está Evelyn? – preguntó volviéndose hacia su derecha, donde estaban sentados Casey y Sirius.

La castaña compartió una mirada cómplice con Sirius antes de responder.

- Hace rato que no está. – se detuvo un instante al ver que James se unía a la conversación. – De hecho, ni siquiera ha llegado aquí.

- Pero recuerdo haberla visto en el parque, mientras hacíamos las fotos. – se extrañó James.

- Es normal que no os dierais cuenta. – intervino Sirius. – Pero parece que no se sentía bien y le pidió a Remus que la acompañara a casa.

Los recién casados buscaron a su otro amigo con la mirada en ese momento y lo vieron charlando animadamente con Anne.

- ¿Está enferma? La vi muy bien cuando nos felicitó después de la ceremonia. – aseguró James, algo confundido.

- Yo también, pero justo cuando os montabais en el coche de tu padre, Remus se acercó a nosotros para avisarnos que se marchaba a acompañarla. – informó Casey, con un brillo travieso en la mirada.

Lily se dio cuenta del gesto y al parecer su esposo también, porque le tiró un guisante a la chica para que continuara hablando.

- Este marido tuyo es incorregible. – se quejó Casey arrugando el entrecejo mientras se sacudía el guisante volador de la falda.

- Ni siquiera Lunático está muy convencido de la repentina enfermedad de ella. – murmuró el chico de ojos grises con una sonrisa traviesa. – Yo no quiero decir nada, pero...

- Pero nada – lo cortó Lily. – Se habrá sentido mal y ya está. No penséis mal de ella.

- ¿Y quién ha dicho que pensamos mal?

La pelirroja se volvió hacia su marido y lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Qué? Lo has dicho tú, no nosotros. – respondió él con una sonrisita.

Sirius y Casey no pudieron evitar reírse y cuando Lily los miró a ellos con severidad, no hicieron más que encogerse de hombros.

Quizás Evelyn estaba enferma realmente o quizás había preferido no asistir al banquete por otras razones, eso ellos no lo iban a saber por mucho que pudieran sospechar. Lo que sí sabían era que de haber estado allí, Anne y Remus no se habrían pasado toda la velada charlando y riendo entre ellos.

- ¡Eso es genial, Remus!

Anne abrazó al chico un instante, para después volver a colocarse bien en su silla, arrepentida de aquel repentino ataque de entusiasmo. ¡Pero no era para menos! Remus le acababa de contar que el profesor Golsdawn le había ofrecido ser su ayudante durante el verano y la chica sabía que él adoraba sus clases.

Remus sonrió ante el fugaz contacto con ella, aunque se mordió el labio sintiéndose culpable por experimentar aquellas sensaciones. Evelyn no estaba y a él parecía no importarle en absoluto.

- No es gran cosa y tendré que buscar algo más antes de que acabe el verano, pero es un privilegio trabajar con él y preparar las clases del próximo curso.

Anne lo miraba orgullosa y feliz por él, porque tenía el brillo de emoción en sus ojos y viéndole así, se olvidaba de todo. Tras su último encuentro ella se sintió descubierta y salió corriendo sin pensar en que aquello la ponía más en evidencia. Pero aquella mañana se había levantado con la idea fija de actuar como si su última conversación con Remus simplemente no hubiera tenido lugar, aunque sabía que era una tontería negarlo, pero era la boda de su mejor amiga y cualquier cosa que no tuviera relación con eso, le parecía insignificante. Remus por su parte, estaba demasiado confuso y desconcertado como para saber qué debía decir o cómo debía comportarse con ella. Así que decidió que lo más fácil era dejarse llevar por ella y actuó en consecuencia: como si su última conversación no hubiera existido.

Remus siguió contándole a la chica cómo había sucedido todo con Golsdawn, mientras a su lado Peter no prestaba demasiada atención, ya que había entablado una conversación con el chico al que habían sentado a su lado y, para ser sinceros, tampoco le interesaba demasiado las conversaciones de Anne y Lunático. La chica lo había saludado, sí, pero él no tardó en darse cuenta que fue por compromiso más que nada, ya que durante toda la velada apenas le dirigió la palabra.

Mientras hablaba con el otro chico, Peter se quedó pensando si habría sido lo mismo de haber estado Evelyn allí.

Una vez hubo desaparecido el último plato de las mesas, los padres de ambos novios se levantaron de sus asientos y alzaron sus copas, pidiendo a todos un brindis.

- Nunca pensé que la felicidad de mi hija llegaría en forma de sobre hace tan pocos años. Ahora sé lo mucho que todo esto significa para ti, cariño. – el padre de Lily apenas pudo contener la emoción y sonrió, con un par de lágrimas asomando en sus ojos. – Mamá y yo os deseamos toda la felicidad del mundo, mágico y muggle.

Lily, de pie al lado de James, se acercó a su padre y le dio un largo abrazo sin poder contener las lágrimas. Mientras seguía abrazada a él, Charlus Potter se aclaró la garganta y levantó su copa también.

- Difícil superar eso ahora¿no? – bromeó cuando Lily se separó de su padre y lo miró con una sonrisa. – Gracias a todos por compartir este momento con nosotros. Es complicado expresar en palabras cómo me siento ahora, orgulloso de ver en lo que se ha convertido mi hijo, feliz porque haya encontrado a la persona perfecta para él y agradecido de que esta pelirroja haya entrado en nuestras vidas. – Charlus le dio un beso en la mejilla a su nuera. – Que la felicidad os acompañe toda vuestra vida.

Las últimas palabras salieron de su garganta con esfuerzo, debido a la emoción y a las lágrimas que habían comenzado a caer por sus ojos. Y mientras los recién casados abrazaban a sus padres y lloraron emocionados con ellos, el resto de invitados brindó a su salud.

Tras aquel momento de emociones intensas, dos chicos del restaurante aparecieron en el jardín llevando el pastel de bodas flotando en el aire con sus varitas.

Un ¡oh! generalizado fue la respuesta a tal aparición. Era un pastel blanco, de cuatro pisos y con motitas verdes, rojas y negras esparcidas sobre la nata. No tenía un dibujo definido, sino que eran líneas que se entrelazaban y se separaban, creando formas abstractas pero elegantes. A Lily le fascinó nada más verlo.

Los chicos dejaron el pastel sobre la mesa redonda que habían hecho aparecer junto a la mesa principal y, tras darles la enhorabuena a los recién casados, se marcharon.

- Es demasiado bonito para romperlo. – comentaba emocionada la pelirroja cuando James le tendió un cuchillo con punta roma, diseñado para aquellos casos.

- Bueno, siempre podríamos no cortarlo y meterlo entero en el congelador, para tenerlo siempre. – respondió él con una sonrisita y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

- ¡Sirius¡Los novios!

El moreno, demasiado pendiente a las caras de sorpresa de sus amigos, no se había acordado que era él quien tenía en el bolsillo los muñequitos que habían comprado para el pastel. Suerte que Casey estaba allí para recordárselo, aunque fuera con un grito y un golpe en el hombro.

- Aquí tenemos a James – el chico sacó de su bolsillo a una figura pequeña de un jugador de quidditch moreno, de pelo revuelto y gafas. Llevaba una túnica de gala poco habitual: en vez del negro que lucía James en ese momento, su figura para la tarta iba vestida de gala, sí, pero con los colores de Gryffindor.

El chico cogió la figura que su amigo le tendía y estalló en carcajadas. ¡Qué ideas se le ocurrían a Sirius!

- Y – continuó el moreno, sacando una segunda figura de su bolsillo. – Aquí tenemos a nuestra preciosa novia. – la figura de Lily tenía su color de pelo, incluso el verde de sus ojos, pero su vestido no eran granate y dorado, sino blanco, tal como el que ella llevaba en ese mismo momento.

Después de ver la figurita de su marido la chica se quedó un poco decepcionada de la suya propia, a la que en comparación veía muy sosa. Pero no dijo nada porque no quería ser una quejica egoísta el mismo día de su boda y, además, sería muy infantil si lo hiciera.

Pero Sirius y Casey no habían sido los encargados de las figuras por nada. Con una mirada traviesa cogieron la figurita de la novia y la pusieron en lo alto del pastel, al lado de la de James. Y cuando estuvieron las dos juntas, empezaron a moverse.

El James en miniatura tenía una snitch en la mano, que tiraba arriba y abajo hasta que la pequeña Lily sacaba su varita del vestido y le quitaba la diminuta pelota con un movimiento. Ella sonreía triunfal con la snitch en sus manos, mientras la figura de James la miraba enfadado.

Pensando que la actuación acababa ahí, todos los presentes ya estaban riendo, pero sus risas se convirtieron en un murmullo de ternura cuando la Lily diminuta le devolvía la snitch y James la premiaba con un beso.

- ¡Sois de lo que no hay! – exclamó la Lily real, abalanzándose sobre sus padrinos para darles un sonoro beso en la mejilla a cada uno.

James le guiñó un ojo a su mejor amigo y se quedó mirando una vez más como la pequeña Lily le quitaba la snitch.

Al final, después de muchas reticencias por parte de la novia, empezaron a cortar la tarta. Mientras Lily y James cortaban el primer trozo con sus varitas, Casey no paraba de hacer fotografías mágicas, mientras que Anne hacía lo propio con la cámara muggle. Si los amigos de los padres de Lily visitaban su casa y veían una foto en movimiento, podrían llevarse un buen susto.

Después de aquello, la celebración se tornó mucho más tranquila. Ya no había más rituales que repetir, ni más cámaras para las que posar...Quedaba que los novios abrieran el baile, pero como querían esperar a que todo el mundo hubiera terminado el postre, ellos y los padrinos decidieron que podían esperar ese momento sentados a la mesa con sus amigos. Así que se acercaron a la mesa de los chicos e hicieron aparecer tres sillas más.

Alice y Frank Longbottom estaban sentados allí también, al lado de un primo lejano de James (que había congeniado con Peter) y de sus amigos. Hablaron con ellos durante unos minutos, hasta que el padre de James les hizo una seña desde la mesa para indicarles que los postres ya estaban desapareciendo.

Ponerse de acuerdo para la música que bailarían había sido algo complicado porque mientras James odiaba los vals, Lily quería algo clásico y no una de las pocas baladas de las Brujas de Macbeth. Pasaron horas escuchando canciones mágicas y muggles, hasta que por fin dieron con una canción que les gustó a los dos. Había sido la madre de Lily quien los ayudó al final.

Cuando los primeros acordes empezaron a sonar, James tomó a Lily de la mano y se dirigieron al centro del jardín, donde habían dejado un círculo libre de mesas para usar como pista de baile. Los farolillos que colgaban suspendidos en el aire bajaron la intensidad de su luz y se hizo el silencio.

Mientras bailaban, James susurraba algunas frases de la canción en el oído de su ya esposa. Ella sonreía, abrazada a él y conteniendo las lágrimas que peleaban por salir.

No hubo momento más mágico en toda la noche que aquel.

La música cambió y ellos siguieron bailando mientras la pequeña pista de baile se iba llenando de parejas. Sirius y Casey fueron casi los últimos en incorporarse pues se habían quedado charlando con Remus y Anne en la mesa. Pero de pronto sonó una de las canciones favoritas de Casey y tironeó de su novio hasta que ambos estuvieron en la pista.

Con los brazos del chico sujetándola por la cintura, Casey sintió de nuevo aquel cosquilleo que le recorría la espalda cada vez que él la abrazaba. Sonrió y se abrazó un poquito más a él. Tenía la cara pegada a su pecho, oyendo latir su corazón y cuando sintió que éste aceleraba el ritmo al acercarse más al chico, el cosquilleo en su espalda se hizo más intenso. Levantó la vista y le vio, sonriéndole con una mezcla de ternura y diversión y con aquella mirada gris plata fija en ella.

Instintivamente Casey se mordió el labio inferior y dejó escapar una risita cuando sintió que los brazos de él la apretaban, moviéndola ligeramente hacia arriba. Ella alzó la barbilla, dispuesta a acercarse a los labios del chico, pero Sirius fue más rápido y la atrapó en un beso antes que se diera cuenta.

Se besaban con ternura, pero también con anhelo, deseando que el mundo se parara en aquel instante y no tener que hablar con nadie más, no preparar nada más, no tener que hacer nada más... nada que no fuera besar los labios del otro. Porque a pesar de haber estado juntos todo el día, de haber compartido besos rápidos, miradas, caricias... Aquel era el primer momento a solas que podían disfrutar.

Las manos de la chica le arremolinaban el cabello de la nuca con caricias lentas y Sirius había movido las suyas hacia la espalda de ella, como temiendo que se fuera a marchar en cualquier momento. Y siguieron besándose, como si no hubiera nadie más alrededor, alternando pasión y ternura a partes iguales.

Cuando sus bocas se separaron la música había cambiado a otra más rápida y todos bailaban al ritmo, mientras ellos dos seguían abrazados como si la balada anterior siguiera sonando. Respiraban con cierta dificultad pero sus bocas aún seguían muy cerca y se dieron besos cortos, rápidos, como si pudieran devolverles el oxígeno que les faltaba. Y luego Sirius enterró la cabeza en el cuello de su chica, abrazándola posesivamente y sonriendo, consiguiendo que Casey se estremeciera con el contacto, sintiendo la sonrisa de él sobre su propia piel.

La música siguió sonando y ellos bailaron durante un rato más. Cuando decidieron dar un descanso a sus pies, fueron a sentarse junto a Remus y los demás, en la mesa de los novios. Pero Casey duró poco tiempo sentada, ya que al poco de llegar a la mesa, se acercaron los novios. Lily estaba cansada y se sentó sin muchas ceremonias entre Remus y Sirius, mientras que James se quejaba medio riendo del poco aguante de su esposa. La pelirroja no se lo tomó en cuenta y la única respuesta que le dio fue que siguiera bailando un ratito sin ella, mientras sus pies descansaban de los tacones. Así fue como Casey se vio siendo arrastrada literalmente hacia la pista de baile, aún sin descansar lo suficiente y sin poder negarse a bailar con James.

Pero Sirius no aguantó demasiado sentado, sobre todo cuando la conversación se desvió a las travesuras que según Lily él había obligado a hacer a su marido. El moreno se levantó con el ceño fruncido pero sin enfadarse realmente y sacó a Anne a bailar. Cuando ambos estuvieron en la pista, la pelirroja esbozó una sonrisa triunfal.

- No sé por qué, pero me da la impresión que acabo de caer en una encerrona. – murmuró Remus entrecerrando los ojos y mirando suspicaz a su amiga.

Lily sonrió y acercó su silla un poco más, se deshizo de los zapatos y miró hacia la pista de nuevo antes de hablar.

- Encerrona no, es sólo que hay cosas que seguro que prefieres que hablemos sin demasiada compañía¿me equivoco?

Aquel tono de falsa indeferencia fue lo que terminó de poner en alerta al chico, que se dio cuenta de que no escaparía de allí fácilmente.

- No sé a qué te refieres, Lily. – repuso él imitando su tono y esquivando su mirada.

A ella se le escapó una risita. Le echó un brazo por encima de los hombros y con un gesto discreto le señaló la pista, concretamente al lugar donde Sirius y Anne bailaban alegremente mientras chocaban intencionadamente con James y Casey.

- ¡Oh! Bueno, si tú lo dices. Pero pensaba que el hecho de que Evelyn no esté aquí era lo suficientemente relevante para tener una conversación sobre ello. – respondió tranquilamente, sin borrar la sonrisa.

El licántropo frunció el ceño al principio pero viendo cómo Anne se reía, su cerebro empezó a trabajar demasiado rápido otra vez y se dijo a sí mismo que lo más rápido sería claudicar. Y eso hizo al final.

- Supongo que tú tampoco te crees demasiado su excusa¿verdad?

Lily volvió su mirada de nuevo hacia su amigo y borró ligeramente la sonrisa.

- No es cuestión lo que yo crea o deje de creer; ni siquiera lo que crean los chicos. Lo importante ahora es saber qué sientes tú al respecto.

Y de nuevo Lily se convirtió en la consejera del licántropo. Él estaba confuso y no sabía qué pensar de Evelyn, mucho menos después de pasar una velada tan perfecta con Anne. Sin embargo, se cuidó mucho de contarle acerca de la última conversación que había tenido con la chica antes de la boda. Tenía la sensación que aquello no había sucedido en realidad. Anne parecía haberlo asumido de aquella forma y él no sabía cómo actuar, además de los remordimientos de estar pensando y sintiendo aquellas cosas por Anne cuando su novia estaba enferma. Y aunque no lo estuviera, Remus se sentiría igual de mal, por eso no le contó a Lily. No le dijo que tenía la impresión de que él era aquel chico que hizo sufrir tanto a su amiga, porque en el fondo le parecía surrealista. ¿Cómo iba a ser él¿Cómo no podía haberse dado cuenta si en el colegio se veían a todas horas? Ya en su cabeza sonaba presuntuoso creer que él había sido aquel personaje tan importante en la vida de Anne¿cómo no iba a sonar de igual forma si lo decía en voz alta?

- ¿Remus?

El chico volvió de nuevo a la realidad, después de perderse en sus pensamientos y olvidar por completo que estaba manteniendo una conversación con Lily.

- No sé qué hacer. – admitió derrotado.

Había pensado tantas veces lo imposible que era que Anne pudiera sentir algo por él, que aquella sensación de que no era tan imposible después de todo le oprimía el pecho. Era demasiado brusco aceptar una realidad tan imprevista, ya fuera buena o mala, y él en aquel momento no se sentía con capacidad para pensar con lógica qué debía hacer. Ni siquiera lo de Anne era seguro, pero había una vocecita en su cabeza que le decía que eso sólo lo pensaba porque sería lo más fácil. Porque no tendría que dejar a Evelyn, no tendría que confesar sus sentimientos, no tendría que sentirse culpable de haber hecho daño a Anne sin saberlo y no tendría que decir todo en voz alta.

- No es algo que yo te pueda decir, pero ya sabes cómo pensamos todos¿verdad? – Lily le dio un toquecito en el hombro con cariño. – Hagas lo que hagas, recuerda que es mejor arrepentirse de lo que has hecho y no lamentarse por lo que te has dejado en el tintero.

El chico suspiró, y con una sonrisa agradeció el consejo.

La pelirroja se levantó y lo llevó hasta la pista en un intento de animarlo, y aunque al principio Remus se negó, recordándole su pésimo sentido del ritmo, finalmente se dejó arrastrar y por un momento se olvidó de todos sus pensamientos y se dedicó exclusivamente a disfrutar. Disfrutar de la boda de sus mejores amigos.

Las parejas fueron rotando y todos acabaron bailando con todos. La pista de baile era un coro de risas, algún que otro pisotón y canciones. Porque a medida que la noche iba pasando el nivel de euforia parecía una montaña rusa y de pronto estaban cantando en medio de la pista, que se sentaban en las mesas a charlar o simplemente a mirarse en silencio.

Fue en uno de esos últimos momentos cuando James, cansado del silencio, se levantó y se llevó a la novia a la pista, que estaba casi desierta. Bailaron largo rato sin que nadie quisiera unírseles, aunque de vez en cuando alguien los interrumpía para despedirse. Las horas pasaban factura y de un momento a otro, el jardín de los Potter fue quedándose vacío.

Los padres de Casey y los de Anne se acababan de marchar casi al mismo tiempo cuando una canción lenta empezó a sonar en la pista. James y Lily seguían en ella, bailando abrazados en el centro y Remus, reuniendo valor de algún resquicio de su mente, le preguntó a Anne si quería bailar un rato.

La chica no dudó, a pesar de que llevaba toda la noche pensando y haciendo como que eran amigos simplemente. Pero se lo pidió con aquella sonrisa y la canción le gustaba tanto, que dejó los pensamientos en la mesa y se cogió a la mano que él le ofrecía.

Mientras bailaban había momentos en que permanecían en silencio, únicamente sintiendo el abrazo del otro y la música que los mecía. Pero mientras que Anne había decidido no pensar, Remus no podía evitar que todos los pensamientos le presionaran en su mente. Le había costado demasiado pedirle aquel baile, ya que las veces anteriores habían bailado movidos por el constante cambio de pareja en la pista. Y no era igual pedirlo directamente. Era una timidez que se apoderó del licántropo en aquel momento, mientras estaban sentados y no podía dejar de mirar a la chica con cierto disimulo pensando que estaba bellísima. Y se dijo que era un Gryffindor y que prefería arrepentirse de pedirle un baile y que ella lo rechazara que de no haber compartido un baile lento con la chica en toda la noche. Tenía tantas ganas de volver a recordar la suavidad de los rizos de su pelo...

Y cuando Anne dijo "sí" sin dudas y empezaron a bailar, Remus casi salta de la euforia, pues estaba preparado para un inminente rechazo. Eso le animó hasta tal punto que terminó de reunir el valor necesario para hablar con ella, sin rodeos ni momentos olvidados. Lo intentó un par de veces sin que le saliera la voz, una tercera vez cuando Alice y Frank se acercaron para despedirse y una cuarta cuando la música cesó de improviso y Anne le dijo que iba a sentarse, que estaba cansada.

Era como si todo se pusiera de acuerdo para que su valor no sirviera de nada. Pero aceptó la derrota, diciéndose a sí mismo que era algo momentáneo y que no podía estar mucho más tiempo con aquella incertidumbre y aquel nudo en el estómago.

- Por Merlín que voy a estar varios días sin poder caminar. – Casey llegó a la mesa y se sentó al lado de Anne.

Se descalzó, apoyó los brazos sobre la mesa y se recostó sobre ellos, mirando a su amiga.

- ¡Casey! – se quejó Sirius, llegando a la carrera a la mesa y echándose sobre su novia. - ¡Vamos! Esta canción es genial.

Remus, Peter y Anne, los únicos ocupantes de la mesa, se echaron a reír ante la escena que estaban viendo. Casey estaba agotada, medio echada sobre la mesa y con la cabeza escondida entre sus brazos. Sirius, entusiasmado, había apoyado su cabeza sobre la de su novia y pasó sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de ella, en un intento de que la chica se levantara. Era incansable, ahora que casi tenían la pista de baile para ellos solos quería disfrutar de cada segundo, de cada canción... pero sus zapatos no eran igual de incómodos que los de su novia, tal y como ella misma le aseguró desde el escondite de sus brazos.

- ¡Venga! – insistió él – Bailas descalza si quieres¡pero nos estamos perdiendo la canción!

Pero nada funcionó. Casey se había sentado allí y no habría forma de moverla si se empeñaba. Sirius la conocía lo suficiente como para saber cuál era el momento de dejar de insistir, así que desistió de seguir bailando con ella. Y se volvió hacia la otra chica de la mesa. Pero Anne vio venir las intenciones de su amigo y, riendo y agarrándose con disimulo a la silla, le aseguró que un baile no era lo que estaba deseando en aquel preciso instante.

Admitiendo su derrota, el moreno se marchó de la mesa con un brillo travieso en la mirada. Casey levantó la cabeza de su escondite justo al tiempo en que él se marchaba, hablando intencionadamente en voz alta.

- Bueno, pues me busco a otra pareja. Aún quedan chicas que quieren bailar conmigo en esta boda.

Peter y Remus sonrieron ante el comentario de su amigo, conociendo las intenciones de Sirius. El moreno comenzó a caminar hacia otra mesa a paso lento y mirando de vez en cuando hacia atrás, esperando que su novia saliera de su escondite. En uno de esos momentos, el chico le lanzó una mirada rápida a Remus, apremiándole a dar el paso que le faltaba. Cuando Casey se levantó al fin, resoplando mientras se terminaba de poner los zapatos, Remus aún estaba pensando cómo era posible que Sirius estuviera siempre tan enterado de todo. No se le escapaba una.

Casey terminó de ponerse los zapatos y antes de seguir a su novio se giró para mirar a sus amigos. Anne estaba a punto de hablar cuando la castaña la interrumpió abruptamente.

- Sí, lo sé. – resopló con fastidio. – No lo digas.

Sirius no había recorrido demasiada distancia, seguro de que ella no tardaría en picar, así que la chica no tardó más de unos segundos en alcanzarle.

- ¡Vaya¿Ya no estás cansada? – le preguntó haciéndose el sorprendido.

Casey le miró con indiferencia.

- No bueno, pero ya sabes. Lo hago para evitarte la humillación de ser rechazado, no estás acostumbrado. – por el tono de ella parecía como si le estuviera haciendo el mayor favor de su vida. – Es de conocimiento público que pisas mucho mientras bailas.

Él abrió mucho los ojos en señal de sorpresa, pero esperaba un comentario parecido. Sonrió después de mirar a su chica con falso enfado. Ella le cogió de la mano y se puso de puntillas para darle un beso en la mejilla, sonriendo a su vez.

El chico respondió devolviéndole el beso en los labios y se aferró a su cintura mientras terminaban de recorrer la distancia hasta la pista de baile y volvían a mezclarse entre los pocos valientes que seguían bailando.

Cuando un rato después Peter se despidió de sus amigos y le dijo a Sirius que se veían en casa, ya casi no quedaba nadie. Los padres de James, los de Lily y ellos seis. Debían faltan pocas horas para que amaneciera.

Pero ni los señores Potter ni los Evans aguantaron mucho más, sino que se despidieron de los chicos y los dejaron solos en el jardín. Lily, al ver que sus suegros se iban a acostar también, le pidió a James que se fueran ellos también o que por lo menos quitaran la música para no molestarles, pero Charlus le agradeció el gesto y le aseguró que insonorizaría su habitación para que ellos pudieran seguir con la celebración.

- No puedo creer que ya haya pasado todo. – musitó la pelirroja en el cuello de James, mientras seguían abrazados bailando una vez más la canción con la que habían comenzado el baile aquella noche.

El chico sonrió y apretó un poco el abrazo, aspirando el aroma del pelo de ella en el proceso. No quería soltarse a pesar de saber que aquella noche ya no tendrían que despedirse, que nunca más tendrían que hacerlo.

- Ha sido un día inolvidable, pero lo mejor viene ahora. – respondió el chico de forma solemne.

Lily se separó ligeramente y le miró a los ojos, esbozando una sonrisita traviesa.

No muy lejos de ellos, sus cuatro amigos estaban sentados en una mesa, a ratos hablando, a ratos en silencio. Sirius estaba sentado entre Remus y Casey, con el brazo echado sobre los hombros de esta última, que se apoyaba con un codo sobre la mesa. Al otro lado de la castaña estaba Anne echada sobre la mesa, con los brazos cruzados y la cabeza justo sobre ellos. Miraba al frente en aquel momento, ajena a la conversación sobre la Orden que estaban manteniendo sus amigos.

Pero no era la única que miraba con cierta envidia a James y Lily bailando en medio de la pista, abrazados y sonrientes. Remus también los miraba de vez en cuando, preguntándose si alguna vez él podría experimentar algo parecido. Y al pensar en ello, sintió la necesidad de mirar a Anne y cuando lo hizo se cruzó con la mirada oscura de ella. Estaba sonriendo ligeramente, con un tinte melancólico, como si estuviera recordando tiempos mejores y a pesar de todo, no apartó la mirada cuando él la descubrió.

Mantuvieron el contacto en silencio unos momentos. Pero cuando Anne amplió su sonrisa al chico le dio una punzada en el pecho. Culpabilidad. ¿Cómo podía haber estado ciego tanto tiempo? Recordaba aquella sonrisa al detalle, era la misma que ella le había dirigido la última vez que habían ido juntos a Hogsmeade, dos días antes de que él le pidiera una cita a una Ravenclaw delante de Lily y de Anne. La última sonrisa sincera que la morena le había dedicado sólo a él.

Y recordar ese detalle le hizo sentirse peor. Debió de expresarlo con algún gesto, porque al instante Anne borró su sonrisa y le miró preocupada. A punto de abrir la boca para preguntarle si estaba bien, Casey anunció que se marchaba a casa.

El momento había vuelto a pasar.

Aprovecharon la marcha de la chica para irse todos y dejar a los recién casados a solas de una vez. Sin embargo, ellos cuatro no se fueron juntos... Sirius se empeñó en acompañar a Casey hasta la puerta de su casa cuando ella comentó que no se sentía con fuerzas para aparecerse sin dejarse alguna parte de su cuerpo atrás. Se quejó de que su chico fuera tan sobreprotector aunque, cuando Sirius le pasó el brazo por la cintura y comenzaron a andar, Casey se volvió hacia sus amigos y les sonrió con complicidad.

- Se queja de puro gusto. – comentó Anne rodando los ojos.

Pero Remus no contestó. La estaba mirando con intensidad sin que ella se diera cuenta y se diera la vuelta para mirarle. De hecho, la chica se soltó el recogido del pelo y dejó que lo rizos negros cayeran lentamente en su espalda sin percatarse del silencio de él.

- Anne.

Ella se volvió y se quedó sorprendida de verlo de nuevo con el mismo gesto que antes, cuando ambos se habían estado mirando en silencio. Quiso preguntarle otra vez si estaba bien, pero esta vez la voz no le salió.

Remus se había acercado a ella, sus caras estaban a escasos centímetros y él le había cogido la mano por miedo a que la chica fuera a desaparecerse como la última vez.

Anne no sabía qué estaba pasando, se negaba a pensar en la última conversación de verdad que habían mantenido, cuando se sintió descubierta y huyó. Pero esta vez ya no podría hacerlo y mucho se temía que el chico no iba a hablarle de sus clases en la escuela.

Ahora que ya estaban solos, que nadie los iba a interrumpir, ni ella tenía posibilidad de escapar... ahora, era él quien no encontraba las palabras. Necesitaba saber, asegurarse que no eran ideas suyas... que si pedía disculpas por haberle hecho daño y haber sido un ciego, ella no le contestaría "¿de qué estás hablando?", ni se reiría en su cara asegurándole que él no era aquel chico. Pero¿cómo asegurarse sin preguntarle¿Cómo estar seguro sin sonar presuntuoso o arrogante? Remus no era el tipo de chico que iba diciendo cosas de ese estilo: "Anne, sé que estuviste enamorada de mí en el colegio..." Sonaría tan arrogante que le haría sentir mucho peor de lo que ya estaba.

Pero de pronto, viendo la confusión y el desconcierto en los ojos marrones de la chica, recordó algo que ella le había dicho no hacía mucho... algo que quizás terminaba de cuadrar todo.

"_Y entonces ella volvió a hablar, con un tono mucho menos frío esta vez... Hablaba casi con tristeza._

_- Tú no has cambiado, ese es el problema._

_Cuando Remus levantó la vista, la vio. Estaba sólo a unos metros de él, con aquella mirada vacilante que le había visto en varias ocasiones en el colegio. Aquella con la que parecía querer decirle algo pero que, finalmente, no se atrevía a decir."_

- ¿Sabes una cosa? – comenzó Remus al cabo de unos segundos. – He cambiado desde el colegio después de todo... y mucho.

Anne no sabía a qué se estaba refiriendo pero por un momento se sintió vulnerable y sus rodillas se hicieron inestables cuando el chico pasó de agarrarle la mano a tomarla suavemente por el codo. Se acercaron más y Anne pensó que no podría aguantar aquella mirada dorada por mucho tiempo sin dejarse al descubierto.

- Lo siento. Lo siento tanto... – murmuró Remus a media voz. – Ahora entiendo tantas cosas...

Definitivamente sus rodillas no la sostenían, se habría caído al suelo de no ser por el agarre delicado del chico. Porque había apoyado su frente en la de ella, con los ojos cerrados y suplicando un perdón que Anne tardó en entender. Era como en el colegio, cuando le tenía tan cerca que se olvidaba de todo, pero en aquellas ocasiones nunca, jamás, el chico le había pedido perdón con tanto sentimiento. Ni le había sentido temblar, ni mucho menos había tenido su boca tan cerca de la de ella.

Era como un sueño del que no sabía si quería despertar o no. Porque aún entonces, con su boca a escasos centímetros y el flequillo de él haciéndole cosquillas en la frente, Anne no se podía olvidar que aquello no era tan especial ni tan bonito como un sueño. Él se separaría, se marcharía a casa y al día siguiente saldría con Evelyn. Su novia, la que debía hacerlo feliz.

¿Y entonces por qué estaban allí¿Por qué sentía que Remus nunca había sido feliz con Evelyn?

Alzó una mano y le acarició el rostro, consiguiendo que él abriera los ojos. Anne se sintió desfallecer al tener su mirada tan cerca, con un brillo que nunca le había visto... Y la mano libre de él se unió a la suya sobre su mejilla, provocando un chispazo de escalofrío en ambos.

Y quiso acercarse aún más y besarle por fin, después de desearlo tantos años, pero el recuerdo de Evelyn era como una espinita clavada en su conciencia y lo único a lo que se atrevió fue a abrazarle. Remus correspondió con cautela al abrazo en un principio, temiendo la huida de la chica.. pero después la abrazó como nunca lo había hecho. Con ansia, estremeciéndose por el contacto de las manos de ella en su nuca.. y casi con alivio. Porque no necesitaba más pruebas, ninguno de ellos las necesitaba ahora. Ella lo había visto en sus ojos, lo había sentido en el toque suave en su codo, en la desesperación de aquella súplica... Y las palabras de sus amigas resonaron en su cabeza mientras le abrazaba.

"_- Conoces a Remus, es demasiado reservado para sus cosas. Y desde que salimos del colegio se comporta muy diferente cuando estás tú. Si hablaras con él... – propuso Lily con dulzura, acariciando el cabello de su amiga._

_- Está diferente porque no le hago caso, no por otro motivo. – repuso Anne con voz sombría._

_- Le conozco mejor que tú y sé que es por algo más. – rebatió Casey. – Y él, además de ser un poco ciego para todo lo que le concierne en el aspecto sentimental, no es adivino. Y si tú no le dices por qué lo tratas así ahora, no lo va a descubrir nunca."_

- No hay nada que perdonar Remus, nada. – musitó la chica con sinceridad y sin deshacerse aún del abrazo.

Él sonrió, aliviado al fin. No se separó de ella en un buen rato, hasta que ambos se soltaron y se despidieron con un tímido beso en la mejilla. Cuando se apareció cerca de casa, Remus aún tenía la mano sobre la mejilla, cerca de la comisura de los labios, donde ella le había dado el beso. Y se repitió en voz baja lo que ya le había dicho a Anne al despedirse de ella.

- Tengo que hablar con Evelyn.

**oOo**

Previsora como ella era, Lily había dejado en casa de los Potter una bolsa con ropa para cambiarse cuando acabara la celebración. Un rato después de que los chicos se marcharan y ella y James se quedaran solos en el jardín, marido y mujer decidieron que era hora de empezar la convivencia. Así que Lily había subido al cuarto contiguo a la antigua habitación de James y se cambiaba de ropa, mientras el chico hacía lo propio en la habitación de al lado.

Ninguno se sentía con fuerzas para aparecerse cerca de su nueva casa sin escindirse en el proceso, así que decidieron usar la red flú para llegar hasta allí. Les costó un poco más del tiempo necesario, ya que entre risas y caricias no recordaban la contraseña que ellos mismos le habían puesto a la red de su casa.

Su casa. De ellos dos solos.

Lily aún no podía creerse que por fin, después de todo el tiempo que había pasado junto a James, ahora ya formaran una familia. Sin duda el ambiente tenso y amenazador en que vivía el mundo mágico había contribuido a la rapidez de casarse, pero en aquel momento, mientras James la llevaba de la mano hacia la que sería su habitación, Lily no tenía dudas. Si hubiera podido casarse con él antes, lo habría hecho.

El moreno no podía borrar la sonrisa de su rostro a pesar de los nervios que se resguardaban en su interior. Era normal, se decía, iban a comenzar una nueva vida juntos y ninguno de los dos sabía nada de esa vida... así que estaban nerviosos. Pero sobre todo él lo estaba, porque veía a su esposa sonriéndole mientras entraban en la pequeña casita que ahora sería su hogar, y tenía miedo de no ser lo suficientemente bueno para ella, para cuidarla y protegerla.

Lily pareció leerle el pensamiento, aunque sólo necesitó vislumbrar una sombra que pasó rápido por la mirada de su esposo. Se conocían tan bien que a veces daba miedo.

Estaban al pie de las escaleras, agarrados el uno a la cintura del otro, cuando ella se puso de puntillas para besarle. No fue un beso tierno, sino apasionado y decidido, demostrándole que todo lo que ella necesitaba lo tenía allí, en él.

Y él pareció reaccionar, la alzó del suelo sin romper el beso y se dejó los temores abajo, al pie de la escalera. Mientras esos temores se deshacían, los recién casados habían llegado al primer piso, a la segunda puerta del pasillo.

Con las risas de la chica maravillando a sus oídos, James atinó a cerrar la puerta con un pie, ya que las manos seguían ocupadas en sostener a su esposa y su cabeza sólo podía pensar en el cosquilleo punzante que empezaba a nacerle al final de la espalda.

* * *

_N/A¿Y? Hay muchas cosas que comentar del cap de hoy... espero que os haya gustado._

_Esta vez subí el cap sin la supervisión de mi beta, que está de vacaciones jiji. Nos vemos en el siguiente!!! _

_Un beso para todos :D_

**_Nasirid_**


	21. Realidad

**Disclaimer: **_Todos los personajes y lugares que aparecen en el fic pertenecen a J.K. Rowling; a excepción de Cassandra Nayron, Anne Sullivan, Eric Misdet, Evelyn Grams, Catherin, Miranda Lupin y todo lo relacionado con la Fundación Seward._

_Tardé un poco con la actualización d__e nuevo¡lo siento! Trabajar, estudiar y escribir todo al mismo tiempo es difícil de combinar... Pero aquí estoy, con un capítulo que trae bastantes cosas importantes, así que espero vuestros comentarios!! Esta vez haré todo lo posible (si hay que dormir un rato menos, se duerme menos xD) por contestar los reviews. Gracias a todos los del cap anterior!!!_

_Y a pesar de sonar repetitiva, recuerdo lo de los spoilers en los reviews, vale? Ahora sí..._

* * *

**Capítulo 21:** **Realidad**

_Preparar una cena decente no podía ser tan difícil_.

Eso era lo que se repetía James una y otra vez, mientras mantenía una pequeña lucha con el horno, unos muslos de pollo y algo de verdura. Estaba solo en la cocina, despotricando por lo bajo con la verdura mientras oía de fondo el sonido de la ducha. Lily le había aconsejado que la esperara para preparar la cena, pero él había insistido en que podía hacerlo y le iba a demostrar además, que era capaz de preparar una cena exquisita sin magia.

No tardó más de diez minutos en arrepentirse de haber dicho aquello.

Había abierto la nevera para ver qué podía hacer, así que empezó a sacar todo lo que le parecía que podía ser cocinado sin dificultad. Una vez lo tuvo todo sobre la encimera, empezó a guardar las cosas que estaba seguro que no iba a utilizar y luego buscó por los cajones un libro que sabía que estaría por allí. Su madre se lo había dado días atrás, con la advertencia de que no se le ocurriera no ayudar a Lily en la cocina.

Una vez el libro estuvo en sus manos, James había empezado a hojear las páginas, en busca de una receta que no fuera demasiado difícil. _Pollo con verduras_, más fácil imposible.

Troceó las zanahorias, picó los tomates y los fue repartiendo en la bandeja del horno, tal y como indicaba el libro. Luego troceó los muslos de pollo y los colocó encima. Roció todo con un poco de vino y fue de nuevo en busca del libro. Ahora debía picar las cebollas y colocarlas encima de todo. El chico frunció el ceño nada más cortar la primera cebolla. Los ojos empezaron a picarle, pero como nunca había picado una cebolla en su vida no relacionó el picor. Siguió adelante con la tarea y el picor no hacía más que aumentar hasta hacerse insoportable cuando, sin saber que era peor que estarse quieto, se restregó los ojos con las manos.

Empezó a llorar por el escozor incesante en los ojos, que apenas podía abrir sin que se le escaparan gruesas lágrimas. A tientas llegó hasta el fregadero, se quitó las gafas, abrió el grifo y metió la cabeza literalmente bajo el chorro de agua. Se empapó parte del pelo pero no le importó, porque el escozor remitía. Mientras abría un cajón en busca de un paño para secarse, el chico miró hostil a la cebolla que seguía junto al cuchillo. Terminó de picarla, eso sí, separándose todo lo que pudo de la cebolla, aunque al terminar tuvo que recurrir al agua de nuevo.

Una vez la cebolla ya estaba sobre el pollo y todo lo demás, el chico cerró el horno y lo encendió. No estaba muy seguro de la temperatura a la que lo tenía que poner, y como no quería que se quemase, no la puso muy alta. Miró su reloj y calculó la media hora que debía estar el pollo en el horno y pensó que mientras esperaba le daba tiempo a preparar la ensalada.

Empezó de nuevo el ritual de picar las verduras: lechuga y tomate, la cebolla la guardó sin miramientos en la nevera. Cuando dejó de escuchar el agua de la ducha miró el reloj, aún faltaban quince minutos para que el pollo estuviera listo, pero fue a echarle un vistazo.

James no sabía mucho del funcionamiento del horno, así que desconocía que había un botón para encender una pequeña luz dentro, por lo que abrió el horno para ver qué tal estaba cocinándose el pollo. La ráfaga de calor que le dio de golpe en el pecho le empañó las gafas y por un momento vio solo a medias. Cerró la puerta, se quitó las gafas para limpiarlas y se retiró un mechón de pelo de la frente.

De repente hacía mucho calor en aquella cocina, seguramente porque no estaba preparado para el golpe de calor del horno, así que abrió la ventana con la esperanza que algo de brisa se colara por ella. Pero la noche era pesada también y no se movía ni una hoja, así que la única solución que encontró fue quitarse la camiseta de algodón que llevaba puesta.

Y así fue como Lily encontró a su marido, desnudo de cintura para arriba e intentando aliñar una ensalada que no estuviera demasiado fuerte. Lo escuchó quejarse en voz baja y soltar el cuchillo en la encimera, a su lado.

Ella se acercó sigilosa hasta él, abrazándolo por la cintura cuando estuvo justo detrás. El moreno no se la esperaba y dio un respingo de sorpresa.

- Huele bastante bien. – comentó la chica, apoyando la mejilla en la espalda desnuda de su marido. – Al final vas a ser buen cocinero y todo.

El chico sonrió, entrelazando sus manos a las que lo tenían sujeto por la cintura. Podía oler su fragancia, y sentir la respiración de Lily en su espalda le produjo un cosquilleo, trayendo a su mente retazos de lo vivido la noche anterior. Despertarse aquella mañana y verla abrazada a su pecho había sido, sin duda, uno de los instantes más felices de su vida. Porque ella en sueños sonreía y James pensaba que jamás la había visto tan preciosa.

Se dio la vuelta despacio, sin dejar que sus cuerpos se separan demasiado. Lily le dedicó una dulce sonrisa antes de ponerse de puntillas, echarle los brazos al cuello y besarle. Él sonrió dentro del beso y el cosquilleo volvió a su nuca cuando ella se alejó de sus labios para depositar un beso en el lugar donde el cuello y el hombro se unían. James se estremeció por la delicadeza del tacto de los labios de su esposa e instintivamente se aferró más a ella, apretando sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de la chica.

Un sonido estridente y repentino los sacó de su ensoñación.

James maldijo en voz alta y se dirigió al horno, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido. A unos metros del chico, Lily reía mientras terminaba de poner los cubiertos sobre la mesa.

Pero apenas tuvieron tiempo de sentarse a la mesa y sacar la comida del horno cuando una pluma de fénix apareció de la nada sobre sus cabezas. Lily y James se miraron a los ojos y mientras él se ponía su camiseta de nuevo, ella había invocado las varitas de ambos con un simple "_accio_". Menos de un minuto más tarde ya estaban fuera de la casa, corriendo hasta el punto de aparición y desapareciendo del lugar cogidos de la mano.

El resto de los miembros de la Orden del Fénix recibió también el aviso y en pocos minutos el cuartel se llenó de gente.

Anne y Casey se encontraron al aparecerse cerca del cuartel y entraron juntas en él, mirándose con gestos de no saber qué estaba ocurriendo. Dentro se encontraron al resto del grupo, a excepción de Moody, Alice, Frank y Evelyn, que aún no habían llegado.

Las chicas tomaron asiento al lado de Marlene Mckinnon y de Dedalus Diggle. Todos estaban en silencio, esperando que Dumbledore, sentado a la cabeza de la mesa, les dirigiera la palabra. Mientras esperaban, los miembros de la Orden se miraban entre sí.

Los hermanos Prewett estaban sentados junto a Elphias Doge, Edgar Bones y Benjy Fenwick; todos tenían gestos serio. Parecían ser los únicos, junto con Dumbledore, que sabían qué estaba pasando. Emmeline Vance, sentada al lado de Remus y frente a Edgar, se inclinó hacia el licántropo y con un gesto le preguntó si sabía algo. El chico se encogió de hombros y giró la cabeza ligeramente hacia la derecha. Anne lo había visto al entrar y aunque había querido sentarse a su lado, un impulso de último momento la hizo cambiar de idea y fue a sentarse junto a Marlene, enfrente de James, Lily y Sirius.

Remus se dio cuenta del detalle y una punzada de preocupación se le atravesó en la garganta. Por eso buscaba con insistencia, pero con toda la discreción posible, la mirada de la chica, sentada dos personas más allá hacia su derecha.

Anne volvió la cabeza, haciendo como que miraba a Dumbledore, pero su vista se quedó clavada en el chico de ojos dorados que la observaba con cierto aire de incomprensión. Ella no quiso sonreír, porque no consideraba que la ocasión fuera la apropiada, pero con solo su mirada intentó decirle que todo estaba bien, o todo lo bien que podía estar dada la situación. Él sí esbozó una ligera sonrisa, más un reflejo que una sonrisa de verdad, y ambos volvieron a mirar hacia Dumbledore.

Aquel simple gesto había calmado la preocupación de Remus y había conseguido que Anne tuviera que fingir un ligero ataque de tos para poder taparse la boca con una mano. No había podido evitar que una sonrisa aflorara en su rostro, a pesar del nerviosismo que los rodeaba en aquella habitación.

Cuando Evelyn entró rápidamente en la habitación, buscando con la mirada un lugar libre, su mirada se posó en Anne sin saber por qué. Y la chica se preguntó por qué estaría tosiendo con una sonrisa. Se sentó en el lugar vacío que quedaba junto a James y le preguntó en voz baja a él y a Lily si sabían algo. No se molestó en preguntarle a Sirius, que parecía estar ocupado manteniendo una conversación de miradas con la castaña sentada frente a él. Casey estaba preocupada y ni siquiera la mirada de Sirius conseguía calmarla. El chico lo notaba y se preocupaba a su vez; hizo el intento de inclinarse sobre la mesa para estar más cerca de ella y poder preguntarle en voz baja, pero en el instante que retiraba un poco su silla para inclinarse sobre la mesa, la puerta de la habitación se abrió de nuevo. Moody entró rápidamente y se colocó al lado de Dumbledore. Alice y Frank Longbottom habían llegado con el auror, se les veía cansados y antes de que pudieran invocar dos sillas, Marlene y Benjy las hicieron aparecer para evitarles el esfuerzo. Los aurores agradecieron el gesto y se sentaron, preparados para escuchar lo que Dumbledore y Moody tenían que comunicar al resto.

- Me temo que vuestra luna de miel ha de finalizar hoy. – empezó el mago, dirigiéndose al final de la mesa, donde Lily y James estaban sentados. – Siento haberos llamado a esta hora, pero acaba de producirse otro ataque.

Todos los presentes, a excepción de los aurores, dibujaron en sus rostros gestos de sorpresa. Un instante de silencio hizo que el asunto pareciera aún peor.

- Hemos estado investigando los movimientos de artes oscuras al norte de la ciudad, pero se nos ha escapado el sur. – continuó el mago. – Están cada vez más cerca. Esta vez el ataque se ha producido en uno de los barrios periféricos de Londres y creo que nuestra preocupación habrá de aumentar.

- En esta ocasión la familia estaba formada por muggles. – siguió Alastor con su inescrutable mirada. – El matrimonio ha fallecido al instante, los efectos de la imperdonable eran evidentes.

- ¿Muggles? – intervino Marlene. - ¿Qué pueden querer de ellos?

- Nada. Y ese es el problema.

Todos se quedaron en silencio de nuevo antes la rotundidad de las palabras de Dumbledore.

- Ese matrimonio tiene dos hijos, ambos están en Hogwarts ahora. – informó el auror, tomando la palabra de nuevo. – No sabemos por qué han sido ellos y no otros, ya que es la primera noticia que tenemos de ataques a muggles, pero esto sólo hace complicar nuestras investigaciones.

- ¿En qué casa están los hijos? – quiso saber Edgar Bones.

- Ravenclaw. – respondió Dumbledore sin dudar. – Pero eso no nos sirve de mucho, Edgar. Lo único trascendente del paso de esos niños por el colegio es que el mayor de ellos, Christian, es el mejor de su curso. Es un chico muy callado y cerrado en sí mismo, y se ha ganado la burla de muchos compañeros.

- ¿De alguno en especial? – volvió a intervenir Edgar, con un brillo suspicaz en la mirada.

- Dudo que las burlas de algunos Slytherins haya provocado esto. Y no. – añadió rápidamente cuando vio que Alastor quería tomar la palabra de nuevo. – No pienso causar la alarma con una patrulla vigilando el colegio.

- Las respuestas podrían estar allí. – gruñó el auror.

- Los que están provocando todo esto están fuera del colegio, Alastor. No voy a asustar a mis alumnos ni alarmarlos con un destacamento de aurores vigilando el recinto del colegio.

- Además, eso pondría alerta a los padres de todos. – señaló Frank poniéndose en pie y mirando a todos sus compañeros. – De todos. Y si alguno de ellos tiene relación con los que hacen esto, los pondría sobre aviso.

- ¿Y qué propones? – Alastor parecía molesto con el otro auror, pero tenía que admitir que en el fondo tenía razón.

La conversación se hizo más participativa y después de un rato, todos estuvieron más o menos de acuerdo en que lo mejor era que investigaran a la familia. Aunque fueran muggles tenían que haber mantenido contacto con el mundo mágico de alguna forma si sus hijos llevaban ya más de tres años en Hogwarts. Sólo podían hacer eso y estar más pendientes de los chicos en el colegio, siempre y cuando no fuera una vigilancia exagerada, sino discreta.

Una vez decidido lo que harían, los tres aurores salieron del cuartel ya que tenían que volver a su base lo más pronto posible. Mientras tanto, en la habitación se quedaron todos los demás, poniendo a punto lo que harían a continuación.

Sin embargo apenas tuvieron tiempo de repartirse tareas cuando Alice apareció corriendo de nuevo.

- No puedo quedarme. – dijo con la voz entrecortada por la rápida respiración de la carrera. – Acaban de dar el aviso de otro ataque, en casa de los Fannon. Moody dijo que tendrías suficiente con eso.

Dumbledore asintió y la mujer salió rápidamente otra vez.

- Charles Fannon, un mago que vive en el mismo barrio que los padres de Christian. – Dumbledore se sentó en su silla antes de volver a hablar. – Tiene un niño en Hogwarts, en Ravenclaw. Está en su tercer año.

- Y su padre está casado con una muggle. – señaló Sirius rápidamente. – Los conozco, mi madre lo criticó duramente cuando dejó a su familia de lado por esa muggle.

- A esa gente parecen no gustarle demasiado los muggles. – habló James por primera vez.

- Eso me temo, James.

**oOo**

Fueron saliendo poco a poco del cuartel, como ya se había hecho costumbre, evitando así que fuera demasiado sospechoso. Lily, Remus, Evelyn y Casey fueron los primeros en salir del grupo. Caminaron un poco y se quedaron esperando unos minutos a que salieran los demás. Cuando todos estuvieron juntos, empezaron a proponer un punto de aparición para seguir la charla pero Evelyn, agarrando disimuladamente el brazo de su novio, se hizo notar entre las demás voces.

- Yo volveré a casa si no os importa. Estoy algo cansada. – comentó sin mirar a nadie en particular.

- Claro, no te preocupes. – le respondió Lily con una sonrisa.

Remus fue a despedirse de los demás también, diciendo que iba a acompañar a Evelyn a casa. Anne no pudo evitar cruzar una mirada con el chico cuando él ya se daba la vuelta, aún con Evelyn agarrada a su brazo. Y en la mirada de Remus había tal brillo de seguridad que Anne se sintió tranquila, a pesar de la punzada celosa que le nacía en el estómago.

- ¡Estaremos en casa por si os arrepentís por el camino! – exclamó James antes de que los otros dos se desaparecieran.

- ¿Y quién dice que preferimos tu casa a la mía? – se burló Sirius con los brazos cruzados y una ceja alzada.

- Pues que seguro que en la tuya no hay una comida riquísima esperándonos en el horno¿a que no?

Las chicas rieron y se desaparecieron directamente, sin esperar a los amigos, que no tardaron demasiado en seguirlas.

**oOo**

Remus y Evelyn se habían aparecido cerca de la casa de ella. El chico frunció levemente el ceño al darse cuenta que estaban más lejos del lugar donde acostumbraban a aparecerse cuando la acompañaba, pero no dijo nada. Después de todo se había dejado guiar por ella.

La chica no soltó la mano de él mientras caminaban en silencio. Sabía que él se había dado cuenta del lugar donde habían aparecido, pero no comentó nada hasta que reunió el valor suficiente para hablarlo todo.

La reunión había terminado y cuando se había acercado a Remus para saludarlo con un simple beso en la mejilla, él tardó en notarla a su lado. No estaba mirando a Anne tampoco, pero estaba ausente y Evelyn empezó a preguntarse qué pasaría.

Era muy insegura, sobre todo en cuanto a su relación con Remus. Y no era tonta. Desde el principio había sabido que el chico sentía algo por alguien más, no era tan difícil de ver si se sabía hacia dónde mirar.

Tampoco fue difícil descubrir que ese alguien era su antigua compañera de colegio, Anne Sullivan.

Pero el chico nunca le había dado muestras de que aquello fuera más importante que lo que tenía con ella. De hecho, Remus jamás había dado muestras de sentir algo por Anne, era Evelyn quien había ido cazando algunas pocas miradas, comentarios, reacciones y lo había ido uniendo poco a poco. Sin embargo, la chica se sintió inocentemente segura al saber que Anne estaba saliendo con Eric. Y cuando Remus le pidió que salieran en serio, Evelyn se sintió completamente segura. Como si todo acabara ahí, como si él no pudiera sentir nada más allá de lo que fuese que sentía por ella, como si los sentimientos románticos de Remus empezaran y acabaran en ella. Como una barrera imposible de traspasar. Evelyn, en su ingenua seguridad, había pensado que más allá de ella, su chico podía sentir cualquier cosa por cualquier persona, cualquier tipo de sentimiento... menos amor. Y no amor hacia los amigos o hacia su familia, amor del romántico, el que quita el sueño y llena la cabeza de pensamientos incoherentes.

Ingenuamente segura.

Remus se había portado a la perfección siempre. Atento, delicado e incluso cariñoso. A sus ojos, el chico era simplemente perfecto, incluso cuando se ponía serio y pasaba horas sin decir más de dos frases seguidas. Y Evelyn se dio cuenta que en pocas semanas estaba hechizada completamente por él. Pero tan completamente, que necesitó un golpe de realidad para percatarse de todo lo que no había estado viendo.

Ver que había alguien más que capturaba la atención del chico de forma abrumadora; que alguien era capaz de consolarlo en un segundo cuando ella no había podido en horas¡en días!

Y el jarro de agua fría que había estado temiendo desde el principio cayó sobre ella, dejando al descubierto miradas ausentes de él, miradas que pedían a gritos volver a un recuerdo que ella desconocía, miradas que sonreían sin mover los labios, miradas que no iban dirigidas a ella. Entonces, sólo entonces, su seguridad se vino abajo, igual que un castillo de naipes se caía ante una ligera brisa.

Esperó durante días que él se acercara para pedirle que terminaran.

Pero no lo hizo. Y Evelyn no comprendía por qué él seguía con ella si a leguas se veía que deseaba estar con Anne y que el sentimiento era mutuo. ¿Acaso nadie más lo veía?

Después de un par de semanas fue lo que acabó creyendo, que ni ellos mismos lo veían, y se alegró. Porque aunque él no la correspondiera de igual forma, era ella quien iba de su mano cuando salían de la fundación. Era ella la que compartía los besos de despedidas, la que sentía el cosquilleo de su respiración en el cuello cuando él la abrazaba. La que disfrutaba de la parte más superficial de una relación con Remus Lupin.

Porque el día que él se entregara de verdad, aquellos detalles tan rutinarios se convertirían en una sorpresa diaria, en un pequeño recuerdo que llevar siempre consigo... cuando se entregara de verdad.

E igual que se alegraba de tenerlo aún con ella, también le molestaba. Estaba con ella, pero sólo a veces, mientras que Anne siempre estaba en su cabeza y en su corazón. ¿Cómo competir con eso?

Con celos.

Evelyn nunca se había considerado celosa y estando con el chico se dio cuenta de lo equivocada que había estado. Era irracional, no lo pensaba, pero no podía evitar que se le escaparan comentarios fríos y ásperos cuando Anne estaba alrededor, o mirarla con resentimiento. Los celos estaban fuera de toda lógica y por tanto, fuera de todo control.

Aún recordaba la escena en la zapatería, cuando Sirius le dio una bofetada de realidad con un simple comentario. Ahí había llegado al tope.

Desde entonces lo único que hacía era esperar. Sabía que el final iba a llegar pronto y quizás habría podido salvar un poco más de dignidad siendo ella la que dijera 'adiós' primero, pero también se había vuelto egoísta.

Otro efecto fuera de la lógica.

Si Remus no terminaba la relación, no iba a ser ella quien diera el paso definitivo. Cada día que él se retrasara sería un día más de su presencia.

Pero aquella tarde en la reunión había clavado la estocada final. La realidad le había susurrado al oído las próximas líneas de su guión, devolviéndole algo de la dignidad y sentido común antes olvidados.

No quería tener más la sensación de que la estaban besando a ella, pero que en realidad ella sólo estaba allí para recibir el beso físico. Anne siempre se llevaría la mejor parte, lo viera como lo viera. Por eso necesitaba acabar, dar el paso definitivo, olvidar el cosquilleo de un beso de Remus y lanzarse a ser razonable y consecuente con la realidad.

Un último camino a casa cogidos de la mano. Una última conversación antes de cruzar al territorio de los que se enamoran de la persona equivocada.

- ¿Estás bien?

La chica volvió la cabeza hacia Remus, que la había sacado de un golpe de sus pensamientos.

- Sí, sólo pensaba. – quería decir algo más, que se rompiera de una vez aquella calma tan extraña que había entre ambos, pero no pudo.

Remus no sabía cómo empezar.

Llevaba saliendo con ella tiempo suficiente como para tenerle un cariño especial y sentirse terriblemente culpable al pensar en el daño que le haría, pero tampoco llevaban el tiempo necesario como para haberle confiado su secreto, y aún así, no sabía cómo comenzar.

- Remus – intervino ella de nuevo, deteniéndose. - ¿Qué ocurre?

Soltó la mano de ella de forma inconsciente y la miró a los ojos.

Eran azules y enormes. Preciosos para cualquiera, pero no para él.

- Evelyn, yo... – se detuvo, la mente en blanco otra vez.

La chica lo miraba con tranquilidad, sin signos de sorpresa o preocupación. Eso desconcertó a Remus, creyendo que ella no esperaba para nada lo que iba a decir a continuación y se sintió peor consigo mismo. Miserable.

Respiró profundamente y habló de nuevo, con la misma voz tranquila de siempre, pero con un nuevo tono de nerviosismo mezclado con aflicción.

- No sé cómo empezar. – dijo a modo de disculpa, metiendo ambas manos en los bolsillos del pantalón. – Después de todo, sería estúpido usar una de esas excusas baratas y la mía es demasiado complicada y ruin como para saber dónde comienza.

- Ruin no, Remus. – concedió la chica con una sonrisa triste. - ¿Enamorarse es ruin¿Desde cuándo?

Él la miró, absolutamente sorprendido.

- ¿Cómo has sabido que...

- No todos padecemos la misma ceguera, Remus. – ella sonaba extrañamente tranquila, pero estaba a punto de quedarse sin voz por las ganas de llorar. – Es extraño lo lejos que puedes llegar a ver a tus amigos, a tanta gente... pero cuando se trata de ti, tienes los ojos vendados.

Así que era cierto. Había sido el último en enterarse de los sentimientos que le concernían. Esbozó una sonrisa amarga y desvió la mirada un momento. Pero Evelyn permanecía allí, con la misma sonrisa triste y los ojos brillantes y aguantando el tipo, intentando que él no notara que estaba a punto de echarse a llorar. Quería que él se marchara ya, después de todo, no quedaba mucho más por decir. A buen entendedor, pocas palabras bastan.

- En todo el tiempo que llevamos juntos nunca habías dicho nada. – habló él de nuevo.

- Todos somos ciegos en algún momento¿no? Mi momento se acabó poco antes que el tuyo. – se colocó un mechón de pelo detrás de una oreja, llevándose por el camino una lágrima rebelde. – Pero estaba tan a gusto contigo que, aún sabiendo lo que pasaba por tu cabeza y tu corazón, he preferido la postura cómoda. - suspiró y desvió la mirada hacia el fondo de la calle, con su casa viéndose a lo lejos.

Y no le dijo que en el fondo había albergado cierta esperanza, porque ya no tenía sentido decirlo y porque quería acabar de una vez la conversación.

- Yo no quería que pasara esto. – aseguró el chico, incapaz de sentirse más culpable.

- Lo sé.

El nuevo silencio se prolongó un par de minutos. ¿Había terminado ya? Ella quería darse la vuelta y llorar de camino a casa, pero Remus no parecía muy decidido a que aquellas palabras fueran la despedida.

Podía haberle dicho que había pensado que saliendo con ella se olvidaría de Anne, pero le pareció más ruin incluso que dejarla sin explicación. Sería hurgar en una herida que parecía abierta desde hacía tiempo.

- Lo siento.

Ella suspiró, borrando la sonrisa. Y respondió en voz baja, cansada.

- Más lo siento yo. – se limpió otra lágrima rebelde.

Él se quedó allí, mirándola caminar hasta que despareció tras la puerta de su casa, a lo lejos. Se sentía miserable, pero tranquilo a la vez. Se dio la vuelta para emprender el camino a casa de James y Lily.

Había unos ojos marrones que lo estaban reconfortando desde la distancia.

**oOo**

El cuartel de los aurores era un hervidero aquella noche.

Hacía escasos minutos que habían vuelto todas las cuadrillas, trayendo consigo todas las pruebas que habían podido recabar en los dos ataques que se habían producido aquel día. Moody había dispuesto una de las salas de entrenamiento para colocar todas las pruebas, de forma que sería más fácil su análisis.

A primera vista lo único que ambos ataques tenían en común era el hechizo que habían usado para acabar con las víctimas. No había duda, sólo podía haber sido un Avada Kedavra. Pero después de eso, todo se distanciaba.

En el caso de los Fannon, la cerradura de la puerta principal estaba ligeramente chamuscada, probablemente por el hechizo que tendrían que haber usado los atacantes para poder abrirla. Ese detalle les decía a los aurores que los Fannon tenían medidas de protección avanzadas en su casa, más allá de bloquear el flú y las apariciones. También habían encontrado signos de lucha en la habitación donde se habían encontrado los cuerpos: cortinas chamuscadas, un par de jarrones hechos pedazos, quemaduras en la alfombra... Todo señales de que allí se había producido un enfrentamiento, con varitas casi sin ninguna duda.

Pero claro, Charles Fannon era mago y tenía los medios para defenderse, aunque en aquel caso sólo le habían otorgado unos minutos más de vida que a la otra familia muggle asesinada. En casa de estos últimos no había señales de haber forzado mágicamente las puertas, ni señales de hechizos fallidos, nada que pudiera hacer sospechar que habían sido atacados con magia.

Sin embargo, había un detalle que relacionaba ambos ataques y por el cual, tanto Moody como el resto de aurores estaba seguro de ambos habían sido perpetrados por el mismo grupo de personas. Iba más allá del modus operandi que se venía repitiendo en todos los ataques de aquella temporada, era un símbolo, una marca que habían encontrado mientras registraban ambas casas.

En la casa de los Fannon era más evidente, los atacantes la habían dejado para que fuera vista, pero en la casa de los muggles se habían esmerado. Si uno de los aurores no hubiera inspeccionado más a fondo el cuerpo del padre de familia, no lo habrían encontrado. En su pecho, a la altura del corazón, tenía lo que a primera vista parecía un tatuaje.

Una calavera de cuya boca salía una serpiente, tan retorcida y sinuosa que hasta parecía real. El auror dio el aviso, alegando que aquel muggle tenía gustos extraños por los tatuajes y aunque a ninguno le pareció coherente con la vida que llevaba aquel hombre, no le dieron mayor importancia. Hasta que entraron en la casa de los Fannon.

La misma calavera, con una serpiente que salía de la boca, retorciéndose y sin parar de moverse. Pero esta vez ya no era un tatuaje, sino una señal de un verde brillante que flotaba como humo en el techo de la habitación donde se había producido el ataque. Moody pidió que alguien llevase una cámara de fotos antes de que borraran aquella señal.

Ahora sí tenía importancia.

Unas horas más tarde la sala de entrenamientos fue despejándose, hasta que al final sólo quedaron Alice, Frank y Moody.

- Tenemos que hablar con Dumbledore sin perder tiempo. – informó Ojoloco, recogiendo los últimos pergaminos.- Haremos una visita rápida al colegio antes de irnos a dormir.

Y unos minutos más tarde los tres aurores ya estaban cruzando la puerta del despacho del director de Hogwarts. Aquella extraña marca había puesto en alerta a Moody quien, aprovechando el viaje, retomaría la conversación sobre la vigilancia en los alumnos.

**oOo**

Anne acompañó a sus amigos a la cocina, con la excusa de ayudar a preparar algo más de cena, ya que con lo que James había preparado no tenían para los cinco. Pero la realidad era que había preferido dejar a Sirius y Casey solos en el salón. Habían empezado una conversación con los demás, sobre la última noticia que Dumbledore le había dado a los chicos, pero al final se había convertido en una conversación de dos y Anne prefirió no seguir escuchando.

Al entrar en la cocina, Lily la miró con una ceja alzada. La morena señaló la puerta con un movimiento de cabeza.

- Dudo que lleguen muy lejos – comentó James sin darle importancia a las voces alteradas que se colaban por la puerta. – Cuando queráis daros cuenta están normales otra vez.

Anne hizo un gesto arrugando la nariz, en claro desacuerdo con lo que el chico acababa de asegurar.

- No tendremos que quitarles las varitas, como hacíamos antes. – intervino Lily, con un gesto parecido al de su amiga. – Pero de normales nada, James.

- Tenía la esperanza de que Casey se acostumbrara a Peter de una vez. – la morena cogió un plato que James le tendía. – Pero esto va a traer cola.

- Exageradas. Sirius no se pelearía con Casey por algo así.

Las dos chicas miraron a James, que seguía en su tarea de sacar platos y vasos del armario. Sintiéndose observado, se dio la vuelta. La voz de Casey resonó en la habitación, consiguiendo que el chico admitiera por fin que quizás su esposa y su amiga tenían razón.

A unos metros de allí, Sirius y Casey mantenían una acalorada discusión.

- No estoy juzgando vuestra amistad. – gruñó la chica, levantándose de golpe del sofá. – Sólo estoy diciendo que no me gusta que esté en la Orden¿tan malo es?

Sirius abrió los ojos por la sorpresa y observó con dureza a su novia.

- No claro, qué malo podría ser. – ironizó él, cruzándose de brazos. – Es mi amigo; que tú pienses mal de él es de lo más agradable que podría pasarme.

La chica hizo un mohín y se puso enfrente de él.

- Y a mi no me agrada que esté con nosotros en la Orden¿es lo que querías oír?

El chico la miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

- Ya lo he dicho, Sirius. – continuó ella con aspereza. – Peter no me cae bien, eso ya lo sabías.

- Pero lo que no sabía era que no confiabas en mí. – dejó de caer él, con un tono demasiado frío.

A ella le sorprendió el cambio de tono y sobre todo el comentario. Por un instante se quedó perpleja y sin nada que decir. Momento que el chico aprovechó para levantarse, haciendo que ella tuviera que moverse hacia atrás.

- ¡Yo jamás he dicho que no confío en ti! – exclamó Casey ofendida. – No tienes nada que demuestre eso.

- ¿Ah, no? No confías en Peter, así que no confías ni en mí ni en los chicos. – Sirius dio un par de pasos, alejándose pero sin romper el contacto visual con ella.

- ¡Eso no tiene nada que ver! Peter es Peter y tú eres tú, él no tiene nada que ver contigo.

- ¡Es mi amigo!

- ¡¿Y qué?! – repuso ella, sin entender por qué le estaba gritando. – Yo no soy responsable de mis amigos.

- Claro, por eso a ti no te molestaría que a mí Anne no me cayera bien, por ejemplo, y que me pasara el día lanzando indirectas sobre si es de fiar o no.

Casey frunció los labios en una mueca, a punto de rebatir aquella afirmación. Pero Sirius la cortó, sus ojos con un brillo amenazador.

- Lo haces, Casey. Desde que él volvió lo he notado¿acaso crees que no lo veo? – la voz del chico ya no estaba gritando, pero sonaba molesta y triste a la vez.- Es mi amigo y si no confías en él, no confías en mí.

- Lo estás sacando todo de quicio. – se defendió ella, entrecerrando los ojos.

- ¿Seguro¿Tendríamos esta discusión si en vez de Peter fuera Remus?

- ¡Por Merlín, Sirius¡No es lo mismo!

Él dio unos pasos y se quedó frente a su novia. Se miraron unos segundos, el cariño y la ternura olvidados en el último rincón.

- Es exactamente lo mismo. – le aseguró él, haciendo hincapié en la primera palabra. – Aprende a confiar en mi.

- Ya confío en ti, idiota. Es en él en quien no confío. – bufó Casey un instante antes de darse la vuelta.

Sirius no dijo nada más, ni siquiera se movió cuando vio que la chica se marchaba de la habitación. Se quedó de pie en medio del salón, escuchando los pasos de su novia y unos murmullos que venían de la cocina.

Un portazo y se hizo el silencio.

* * *

_**N/A**__ Como dije al principio del cap, hay varias cosas importantes: la conversación/discusión final de Casey y Sirius (se acabó la versión romántica del chico!), Remus y Evelyn terminando su relación, los ataques... _

_Por cierto, antes de irme y no aburriros más... la primera escena está dedicada a mi querida __**Prongsaddicted**__ que aunque desapareció en combate, espero que lea esto alguna vez. Un James cocinando y sin camisa!! ;)_

_Un beso a todo el que llegó hasta aquí, y mil gracias!_

**Nasirid**


	22. Estar en lo que hay que estar

**Disclaimer : **_Todos los personajes y lugares que aparecen en el fic pertenecen a J.K. Rowling; a excepción de Cassandra Nayron, Anne Sullivan, Eric Misdet, Evelyn Grams, Catherin, Miranda Lupin y todo lo relacionado con la Fundación Seward._

* * *

**Capítulo 22: Estar en lo que hay que estar**

Cuando Moody había aparecido en el colegio, Dumbledore acababa de subir a su despacho después de una cena rápida. Había buscado un par de tomos de su estantería y los tenía abiertos sobre un escritorio inusualmente desordenado. La llegada de los aurores le había interrumpido de su estudio minucioso sobre el expediente académico de un alumno, que había retomado cuando volvió a quedarse en la soledad de su despacho.

Moody le contó acerca de la extraña marca que habían encontrado en ambos ataques y Dumbledore escuchó, paciente e imperturbable. El auror se molestó un poco cuando el director del colegio volvió a recordarle que no dejaría que una patrulla de aurores rondara el colegio.

"_No hasta que acabe el curso, Alastor_" – le había dicho, consiguiendo que el auror volviera a insistir con que eso podía ser demasiado tarde.

Pero Dumbledore permanecía en su postura y volvió a repetir todas y cada una de las razones por las que un grupo de aurores no podían pasear por el castillo buscando unas pistas que difícilmente iban a encontrar. Sólo faltaban tres días para que Hogwarts volviera a quedarse desierto, ya tendrían tiempo entonces de investigar lo que quisieran. Pero no era lo que Moody quería y Dumbledore lo sabía. Sabía que lo que buscaban no estaba en el colegio y que tampoco estaba en ninguno de los alumnos, aunque en esto último su punto de vista y el de Moody no eran iguales.

Alice y Frank se habían mantenido en silencio casi todo el tiempo y se marcharon con Moody apenas media hora después de haber llegado. La única conclusión a la que habían llegado era que las pistas que buscaban no se encontraban en el colegio.

Y cuando dejaron a Dumbledore en su despacho, no se imaginaron que el director de Hogwarts se pasaría toda la noche revisando página por página todo lo que tenía el nombre de Tom Riddle en aquel colegio. Paseó por todo el colegio, recordando en silencio escenas con el alumno, el chico brillante que había sido durante todo el tiempo.

Recordó las veces que el chico le había insinuado que le gustaría dar clases en el colegio. Al principio Dumbledore no se lo tomó más que como las ideas de un chiquillo que se sentía apegado a un lugar. No le dio importancia.

Pero luego Tom se había hecho cada vez más poderoso y la extraña amistad que mantenía con alguno de sus compañeros de casa había sembrado la duda en Dumbledore. Porque no eran amigos, para ellos Tom parecía ser más un líder que un amigo.

Y ahora se estaba dando cuenta que no le había prestado la atención suficiente. Se había equivocado y por momentos temía que no tuviera remedio. Ahora tenía que pensar, conocía a Tom Riddle, tenía que encontrar la manera de conocer también a Voldemort.

Dumbledore no se fue a dormir aquella noche. Los recuerdos le pesaban demasiado... y también la culpa.

**oOo**

Al oír el portazo, Lily, James y Anne salieron de la cocina para saber cuál de sus dos amigos se había ido. Ninguno de los tres se sorprendió al descubrir a Sirius en medio del salón, con los brazos cruzados y totalmente serio. A primera vista podía pasar simplemente por serio, pero el brillo de su mirada le delataba. Y el siseo que fue su despedida también lo delató... Desapareció entre las llamas verdes de la chimenea antes de que alguno de los otros tres pudiera decir nada. Estaba furioso, aunque ninguno supo decir si lo estaba con Casey o con él mismo.

Viendo el cambio brusco que había tomado la noche, Anne decidió marcharse a casa también. Remus estaba tardando, de modo que los tres llegaron a la misma conclusión: si no estaba allí ya, era que no iría. Y la morena prefirió irse a casa y esperar lo que tuviera que esperar tendida en su cama, intentando conciliar el sueño.

Se despidió de los recién casados y decidió que haría el camino a pie. La noche era fresca y despejada, las estrellas se podían contar con claridad y quizás no le venía mal un paseo. Cerró la puerta de la verja del jardín y se encaminó hacia la izquierda sin fijarse demasiado en si había alguien más por la calle.

- Anne. – la chica dio un respingo al escuchar la voz tan cerca de su espalda.

- Pensé que ya no vendrías. – respondió ella dándose la vuelta.

Remus sonrió a modo de respuesta y metió las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón. Había necesitado tiempo para decidir si lo que estaba haciendo estaba bien o no. Había terminado con Evelyn sólo una hora antes y aquellas ganas de ver a Anne le parecían horribles, no se supone que alguien debe sentirse así cuando termina una relación. Pero él lo sentía y decidió que daba igual si estaba bien o no, que iría a casa de sus amigos, donde estaba seguro que ella estaría. Y aunque no se sentía especialmente feliz por haberle hecho daño a Evelyn, no podía evitar sonreír en aquel momento. No quería ver a sus amigos, sólo la quería ver a ella y parecía que el destino le había puesto aquel deseo en bandeja.

- ¿Sirius y Casey siguen dentro? – quiso saber él, acercándose a la verja del jardín con intención de entrar.

- Oh no, ellos han tenido un ligero percance. – Remus quitó la mano de la verja y se dio la vuelta hacia la chica, quien continuó hablando. – Había olvidado cómo eran cuando se peleaban.

La cara de sorpresa de Remus fue evidente.

- ¿Se han peleado?

- Digamos que han tenido una buena discusión. – corrigió Anne.

- Supongo que no tengo que preguntarte por qué ha sido esta vez¿verdad?

Anne ladeó ligeramente la cabeza en vez de contestar.

- Pobre Peter, cuando se entere se va a sentir fatal. – comentó Remus dando unos pasos hasta estar a la altura de la chica. – Esperemos que esta vez no sea para largo.

- De esos dos me espero cualquier cosa. – suspiró Anne. – Por eso me iba, porque Casey ha salido dando un portazo y, evidentemente, Sirius no ha querido quedarse a dar explicaciones.

- ¿Te acompaño y me sigues contando?

Ella comenzó a caminar, aceptando con gusto la proposición. Remus dejó atrás los sentimientos encontrados y caminó junto a la chica, olvidando lo extraño que era sentirse feliz y miserable al mismo tiempo.

**oOo**

Sirius llegó a su salón detrás de una nube de polvo, provocado por salir de la chimenea pegándole un par de patadas a las cenizas. No se molestó en sacudirse la ropa antes de sentarse bruscamente en el sofá. Estaba enfadado, tenía ganas de pegarle patadas a todo, coger la varita y empezar a lanzar maldiciones a diestro y siniestro, pero un resquicio de madurez aún seguía siendo más fuerte que aquel enfado y por eso se sentó en vez de poner patas arriba su propio salón.

Sabía que tenía que dejar pasar algo de tiempo, calmarse y entonces podría pensar con claridad. Pero con ella era imposible. No era la primera vez que discutían tan fuerte, pero sí era la primera desde que salían juntos. Y si ya en las otras ocasiones acababa siempre de mal humor, ahora se sentía peor. Sabía que Casey confiaba en él, se lo había demostrado muchas veces, se sabía correspondido en sus sentimientos por ella, aunque aún no hubieran pronunciado las palabras. Y desde que ella se había marchado de casa de Lily y James, sabía que aquella discusión era una estupidez. Conocía de sobra la opinión que su novia tenía sobre Peter y aunque no estaba para nada de acuerdo, aceptaba que no siempre tuvieran que estar de acuerdo en todo. Pero en aquella ocasión Casey se había excedido y aunque discutir por Peter otra vez era algo que habían decidido no hacer, Sirius no había podido evitarlo.

Peter era su amigo y aunque ella no lo aceptara eso no significaba que Sirius tuviera que aceptar sin rechistar todo lo que ella pudiera decir. Podía aguantar que no hablara demasiado con Peter, que no se esforzara en entablar una relación cordial con él, pero no podía aceptar que no confiara en él. Era lo que le había dolido, lo que había prendido la chispa de la discusión.

Sirius confiaba ciegamente en sus amigos, en todos, y por ende, si Casey no confiaba en alguno de ellos, era que no confiaba plenamente en Sirius. Era su forma de pensar y no entendía cómo Casey no podía comprenderla.

- Ey, Canuto. ¿Qué ha pasado aquí?

Peter entró en el salón con el pijama ya puesto y mirando con extrañeza a la nube de polvo que aún seguía pululando cerca de la chimenea. Sirius no le hizo caso en un primer momento, perdido todavía en sus pensamientos.

- ¿Está todo bien¿Ha pasado algo? – se preocupó el castaño al ver de cerca el semblante de su amigo. Le tocó en el hombro y el moreno pareció volver a la realidad.

- Nada nada, está todo bien, no te preocupes.

- ¿Y esa cara? – insistió Peter, sentándose a su lado. - ¿Problemas con Nayron?

Sirius torció el gesto al escuchar cómo su amigo aún seguía llamando a Casey por su apellido.

- Hemos discutido un poco. – respondió simplemente. - ¿Ya estabas acostado?

- Pues por tu cara diría que ha sido más que un poco. ¿Qué ha si...

- No tengo ganas de hablar de eso, Colagusano. – le interrumpió Sirius con brusquedad, levantándose del sillón al mismo tiempo. – Me voy a dormir.

- Lo siento Canuto, no quería molestarte.

El moreno se dio la vuelta y volvió a sentirse mal. Estaba pagando su enfado con quien no tenía la culpa.

- Soy yo el que lo siente Peter, hemos discutido y ahora lo estoy pagando contigo. – se pasó la mano por el pelo y suspiró. – Voy a acostarme, a ver si se me despejan las ideas para cuando me despierte.

Salió de la habitación intentando no pensar demasiado en la discusión con la chica cuando le vino a la cabeza el recado tan importante que no había dado. Llamó a Peter y esperó que el chico apareciera por la puerta del salón para continuar hablando.

- Casi se me olvida... Hemos visto a Dumbledore esta tarde y me ha pedido que te diga algo.

El castaño enarcó las cejas en un gesto de sorpresa. ¿Qué podía querer decirle su antiguo director?

- Quiere hablar contigo de algo importante. – continuó Sirius con voz cansada - ¿Crees que podrías escaparte del trabajo un par de horas esta semana y hacerle una visita?

- ¿Dumbledore quiere hablar conmigo? – se extrañó el chico, Sirius asintió y siguió escaleras arriba hasta su habitación.

Peter se quedó un buen rato pensando antes de poder conciliar el sueño. Nunca había creído que Dumbledore le hubiera dado demasiada importancia, no más de la que suponía ser amigo de James, Sirius y Remus. Que ahora quisiera hablar con él, sólo con él, suponía un gran cambio. Y Peter no sabía si alegrarse o empezar a temer.

**oOo**

Habían caminado durante algo más de una hora y en ningún momento la conversación se había desviado lo suficiente como para que alguno de los dos fuera el protagonista de ella. Habían hablado mucho de Sirius y Casey, recordando viejos tiempos cuando Remus aseguraba que acabarían juntos, y también hablaron de la Orden.

A mitad de camino, mientras se reían recordando una de las últimas "_batallas campales_" en la sala común de Gryffindor, Remus le cogió la mano a la chica. Ella lo notó y dejó de reír un instante, pero luego ambos actuaron como si aquello fuera lo más normal del mundo y siguieron caminando.

Sólo al final del trayecto, a pocos metros de la casa de la chica, ambos parecieron darse cuenta que habían estado hablando todo el tiempo de estupideces, que lo único de lo que querían hablar era también lo único que no habían comentado.

Ambos abrieron la boca para hablar y después de unos segundos, se rieron al darse cuenta que ninguno sabía cómo empezar. Anne se apoyó en el muro bajo de ladrillo que rodeaba la parte delantera de su casa mientras que Remus, guiado por el brazo de la chica, se colocó a su lado. Había soltado su mano en el proceso, pero Anne no permitió que aquello durase demasiado tiempo. Entrelazó sus dedos con los de él y mirando hacia delante comenzó a hablar.

- Con la de veces que había imaginado un momento así y nunca me he parado a pensar que podría sentirme tan mal y tan bien al mismo tiempo. – volvió su mirada hacia el chico. – Raro¿no?

- Te entiendo. – respondió él a media voz. – Me siento mal por haberle hecho daño a Evelyn y al mismo tiempo estoy tranquilo y feliz de estar aquí ahora. Es difícil explicarlo.

Se miraron en silencio otra vez, sonriendo.

- Es difícil, sí. – repitió Anne rompiendo el contacto visual para apoyar la cabeza en el hombro de Remus. – Y aunque suene egoísta, me alegro de que estés aquí.

El chico miró hacia abajo, observando cómo ella suspiraba con los ojos cerrados y sin dejar de sonreír. Con la mano que tenía libre le quitó un mechón de pelo que le empezaba a caer sobre los ojos y ella, ante el contacto, amplió su sonrisa.

- De vez en cuando hay que ser un poco egoístas. – dejó su mano vagando por el rostro de la chica, deleitándose por el contacto. – Sólo de vez en cuando.

Anne abrió los ojos y se puso a la altura de Remus de nuevo, dejando su cara muy cerca de la suya.

- Es tarde. – susurró, mirando fugazmente hacia la puerta de su casa.

- Es una pena. – dijo él en el mismo tono, acercando un poco más sus rostros.

La chica apoyó sus manos en el pecho de él. Remus subió una mano hacia el rostro de ella y la atrajo un poco más hacia él.

- Pero mañana podemos vernos. – musitó la morena, a punto de cerrar los ojos.

- Tengo 24 horas libres. – susurró el chico antes de cerrar los ojos también.

Ambos recordaron aquel momento por lo especial que había sido. Porque más que el primer beso juntos, el beso que tanto habían esperado, era como el primer beso de verdad. Porque después de aquello, ninguno de los dos recordaba cómo era besar a alguien más.

Y por fin, después de tanto tiempo, Anne se quedó dormida con una sonrisa en el rostro. Remus sintió que era la primera vez que sonreía de verdad durante tanto tiempo seguido.

**oOo**

Al día siguiente, al anochecer, Dumbledore los llamó de nuevo a reunión.

Esa mañana Peter había ido al colegio con cierta reticencia. Al llegar creyó que algo iba mal cuando iba por los pasillos y no veía a nadie, pero de pronto recordó que los alumnos debían estar volviendo a sus casas y que la tranquilidad extrema no era la que suele preceder a la tormenta. Era sólo tranquilidad y silencio.

El director ya lo estaba esperando al pie de las escaleras de su propio despacho, anticipándose al primer temor del chico: no saber cómo entrar. Hablaron durante casi dos horas, tiempo que el anciano mago necesitó para explicarle al chico todo lo que estaba sucediendo en el mundo mágico. Cuando le preguntó si quería ayudar a luchar contra aquella fuerza oscura que se acercaba y Peter respondió con un rotundo sí, Dumbledore sonrió a medias. Volvió a preguntar, especificando esa vez si estaba dispuesto a asumir los riesgos que fueran necesarios, comprometiéndose a no revelar nada de lo que hiciera, viera o escuchara. La voz del chico sonó menos segura en aquella ocasión, pero también respondió "_sí_".

Dumbledore pasó entonces a contarle acerca de la Orden del Fénix, no sin antes volver a preguntarle si estaba seguro de su decisión. Peter se sintió algo ofendido con tanta pregunta, como si el director no confiara plenamente en él, pero después de conocer toda la historia se dio cuenta que era necesario. Ni siquiera le pasó por la cabeza que a sus amigos no les hubiese tenido que preguntar tantas veces.

Al volver a casa, Peter esperó a Sirius sentado en el salón. Nadie le había dicho nada de si pertenecían o no a la Orden (le había preguntado a Dumbledore pero él sólo había sonreído y esquivado la pregunta), pero estaba seguro que si el director había pensando en él para entrar en el grupo, habría pensado en sus amigos primero. Y mientras esperaba llegó a la conclusión que con toda seguridad Anne, Lily y Casey estarían también dentro del grupo. Últimamente era casi imposible separar a los chicos de ellas tres.

Para cuando Sirius volvió a casa medio día, Peter estaba perdido en escenas imaginarias de luchas donde él era el héroe, el que salvaba a sus amigos de caer en las trampas y no al revés. La entrada de sus tres amigos en la habitación le sacó de sus cavilaciones.

Dumbledore les había hecho llegar un mensaje a los tres, informándoles de que Peter estaba dentro de la Orden y pidiéndoles que hablaran con él antes de la reunión de aquella noche. Quería que el chico estuviera al tanto de todo y pensaba que si eran sus amigos quienes se lo contaban no estaría tan asustadizo como había estado en su despacho aquella mañana.

Pasaron las horas y los cuatro seguían en el salón, cambiando el sándwich de media mañana por algo más consistente cuando se acercaba la hora de la cena. De hablar de la Orden habían pasado a recordar bromas pasadas, momentos inolvidables del colegio y como siempre, el tiempo se les pasaba volando. Y aunque hablaron durante horas, no hicieron algún tipo de comentario sobre la situación actual de ninguno de ellos. Ni Remus había tocado el tema de Anne, ni mucho menos Sirius hizo alusión alguna a su discusión con Casey.

Era como un pacto sin necesidad de ser pactado con anterioridad.

Hablaban de ellos pero no de sus sentimientos, hablaban de los integrantes de la Orden pero sin detenerse demasiado en ninguno de ellos. Y es que a Remus no le gustaba demasiado hablar de él, y sentía también que no era el momento de hablar de lo que había pasado la noche anterior con Evelyn y con Anne. Sirius por su parte se negaba en rotundo a hablar de Casey, de hecho se comportaba delante de todos como si no pasara nada, aunque sus amigos conocían muy bien aquella fachada. Y James... bueno, James se mantenía un poco al margen, esperando que alguno quisiera hablar para dar su opinión. Ya había descubierto que no valía de nada insistir cuando no querían decir nada.

Pero la noche llegó y tras una cena fugaz los cuatro amigos se desaparecieron rumbo al cuartel de la Orden.

Al entrar en la sala donde solían reunirse, Sirius fue el primero en percatarse de varias ausencias significativas.

- Sentaos por favor. – indicó Dumbledore desde el final de la mesa. – La reunión de hoy será breve así que mejor no perdamos tiempo.

"_Casey, Moody, Alice, Frank, Gideon y Emmeline_" enumeró Sirius en silencio mientras pasaba su mirada por todos los presente. Faltaban seis y él no podía prestar atención pensando en por qué Casey no estaba allí. Pero James le dio un codazo antes de que pudiera empezar a imaginar alguna de sus ideas descabelladas.

Dumbledore habló de la nueva incorporación y del reajuste de algunos grupos. No tenía ninguna noticia nueva que contarles desde el día anterior a parte de aquello. El cambio de grupos, explicó, se debía a las nuevas incorporaciones y sobre todo a la necesidad de tener que cubrir más frentes, de forma que ahora los grupos pasarían a ser tríos, cuatro en un par de casos solamente.

James miró a Lily fugazmente y luego a Dumbledore mientras éste informaba de las nuevas divisiones. Remus buscó a Anne con la mirada y la encontró sonriendo educadamente a Evelyn, que no parecía tener un buen día. Sirius simplemente resopló y sonrió con ironía.

Ahora ya sabía por qué Casey no estaba allí esa noche.

Peter fue el único que salió medio contento de la reunión. Lo habían puesto con Sirius y con Benjy Fenwick.

El moreno de ojos grises abandonó el cuartel tan pronto le fue posible, sin dar demasiadas explicaciones a nadie. Estar peleado con Casey lo ponía de un humor terrible y llegar al cuartel con toda la intención de hablar con ella y no encontrarla había sido el peor momento del día. Que ya no estuvieran juntos en el grupo no era nada comparado con querer hacer las paces y no poder. Por eso se marchaba del cuartel, porque no quería volver a descargar su frustración con alguien más.

Los demás permanecieron algo más en el edificio, comentando con más o menos pesar los cambios. Peter se había quedado charlando con Benjy, mientras James y los demás se habían retirado a la habitación contigua. Evelyn simplemente se había despedido de todos y se había marchado poco después que Sirius.

- Al menos te tengo en casa para verte el resto del día. – admitió James apoyándose en la pared.

- No te quejes. Esto no es como un cambio de pareja para un trabajo de Pociones, esto es importante. – reiteró Lily con gesto severo. – Así estamos más concentrados en lo que tenemos que estar.

El chico hizo una mueca antes de darle la razón. Tampoco entendía por qué era el único de su grupo que estaba allí: Frank, Gideon y Emmeline no habían ido.

Anne sin embargo, estaba más cerca de pensar en quejarse como James que de admitir la postura de Lily. Su amiga tenía razón y lo sabía, pero no quejarse en silencio, aunque fuera un poquito, de que le hubieran cambiado a Remus por Evelyn, era demasiado complicado. Y la mirada fría que la chica le había dirigido cuando Dumbledore había anunciado que eran compañeras de grupo... Eso no era demasiado tranquilizador.

- Y vosotros qué¿no decís nada? – intervino de nuevo James, mirando con suspicacia a sus dos amigos. – Evelyn parecía hoy un poco rara.

- Molesta, diría yo. – matizó la pelirroja mirando también a sus amigos.

Anne y Remus se miraron un instante y luego desviaron la vista cada uno hacia un lado. El licántropo observó detenidamente a sus amigos antes de hablar. Últimamente la facilidad de palabra no estaba siendo su fuerte.

- ¿Ha pasado algo que debamos saber? – lo ayudó James.

- Digamos que podría estar molesta por tenerme a mí de compañera ahora. – declaró Anne como si tal cosa.

James y Lily se miraron y luego observaron a sus amigos otra vez. Anne estaba al lado de Remus, sus manos demasiado cerca, a punto de tocarse y en sus rostros una mezcla de tranquilidad y culpabilidad que daba a entender que sí había algo cambiado.

- ¿Vamos a tener que sacároslo con cuchara o alguno de los dos va a terminar de aclarar qué pasa aquí? – demandó James con un gesto de fastidio que pronto se convirtió en una sonrisita burlona. Lily le dio un golpecito en el brazo, como regaño, aunque tardó poco en sonreír como hacía su esposo.

El chico de ojos dorados resopló.

- ¿De verdad necesitáis que os contemos algo más? – preguntó el chico, cogiendo la mano de Anne con suavidad.

- Oh bueno, eso creo que lo aclara todo. - admitió James al final, antes de lanzarse hacia sus amigos para felicitarles.

**oOo**

- ¿Preocupada por el cambio? – quiso saber Remus un rato después, cuando caminaba con Anne hacia la casa de ella.

La chica sonrió a medias, incapaz de pensar demasiado en el cambio de grupo si tenía el brazo del chico rodeando su cintura.

- Evelyn no es mala chica. – continuó él, viendo que ella no hacía ningún comentario.

- Lo sé. Pero las circunstancias no son las mejores y no creo que ella esté dispuesta a aceptar el acercamiento. – señaló la morena frunciendo el ceño. – Yo no lo estaría.

- Bueno, estoy seguro que no somos los únicos descontentos con el cambio. ¿Has visto a Sirius? Estoy seguro de que no ha hablado con Casey.

- ¿Él te ha dicho algo? – se extrañó la chica.

- No, ya sabes cómo es. – Remus suspiró. – Hace como que todo está bien pero a leguas se ve que nada lo está. Hoy no parecía él mismo. ¿Lily o tú habéis visto a Casey?

- Fui a buscarla esta mañana, cuando volvía de la facultad pero no hablé mucho con ella. Estaba bastante enfadada y no quería hablar con nadie.

- Y más que se va a enfadar.

Anne miró al chico enarcando una ceja. A Remus se le escapó una risita.

- Cuando se entere que Evelyn y yo hemos terminado, que he admitido lo que siento por ti y que, además, te lo he dicho, se va a enfadar. Porque con todo lo que ella lleva repitiéndome una y otra vez estos últimos meses, a este paso, si sigue con su idea de no hablar con nadie, va a ser la última en enterarse.

La chica sonrió divertida al observar la cara de falsa consternación de Remus. Él le dio un beso en la mejilla, sonriendo también.

Una semana atrás aquella escena le había parecido un sueño imposible.

* * *

_**N/A**: Antes de que me tiréis tomates o lancéis alguna que otra maldición... permitidme agradecer los reviews del capítulo anterior: _ Ray Lae Alforipichurrita743Prongsaddicted, ºAbrilº, Lils Potter 123, Biank, Lily Evans, Sara, kari-uchiyama _y_ Maureen Evans_. Gracias:) _

_Ahora sí, podéis lanzarme lo que queráis por la escasa aparición de Sirius en el capítulo, no resolver la discusión con Casey, la extensión tan corta del cap... Peeerooo... necesitaba dejarlo todo así, para que en el siguiente cap podamos avanzar lo que quiero avanzar ;) Además... qué me decís de Remus y Anne?? Espero con ganas vuestros comentarios sobre ellos!_

_Un beso y nos vemos pronto... pero pronto de verdad. Ya acabé mi examen! _

_ **Nasirid**_


	23. Patronus

**Disclaimer : **_Todos los personajes y lugares que aparecen en el fic pertenecen a J.K. Rowling; a excepción de Cassandra Nayron, Anne Sullivan, Eric Misdet, Evelyn Grams, Catherin, Miranda Lupin y todo lo relacionado con la Fundación Seward. _

* * *

**Capítulo 23: Patronus**

Casey no paraba de dar vueltas en la cama. Hacía varias horas que había vuelto y todavía no podía conciliar el sueño. Cada vez que lo intentaba, cada vez que cerraba los ojos, la imagen de Sirius y ella discutiendo volvía y entonces el nudo en el estómago se hacía más intenso.

Miró el reloj de la mesilla y se regañó a sí misma, diciéndose que si en diez minutos no estaba dormida, a la mañana siguiente le costaría demasiado levantarse. Eran casi las una y media de la mañana y ella seguía allí, con las sábanas hechas un revoltijo alrededor de su cuerpo y la cabeza sin parar de pensar.

El día anterior no había querido hablar con Sirius, aún le duraba el enfado y prefería no verlo hasta que se hubiese calmado algo más. Pero para cuando ese momento llegó, recibió el mensaje de Alice y ya no volvió a casa hasta la noche. Gracias a aquella "_salida_" con sus nuevos compañeros de grupo, Casey tuvo la oportunidad de alejarse de sus problemas y centrarse en lo que Moody le intentaba enseñar.

Pasaron toda la tarde y parte de la noche en una sala de entrenamientos que el auror tenía en su casa. Y entre hechizos, maldiciones y encantamientos protectores, Casey apenas notó el paso de las horas.

Pero a pesar de sentir que no resistiría otro entrenamiento como aquel si no dormía algo, la chica se levantó de la cama, decidida a arreglar su problema de insomnio como fuera.

Abrió el armario y se cambió de ropa. Mientras lo hacía, se decía que era sólo porque quería deshacerse del nudo molesto en el estómago para poder dormir, pero una vocecilla de su cabeza le dijo que no se engañara. Si lo hacía era también porque quería ver a Sirius.

Dejó una nota escrita sobre su cama, por si a su madre se le ocurría la idea de entrar en su habitación antes de que ella volviera. No era algo que soliese hacer, pero nunca estaba de más ser precavida. Cogió la varita de la mesita de noche y bajó en silencio hasta el salón.

Un encantamiento insonorizador para no despertar a sus padres, un puñado de polvos flú y minutos después, Casey desaparecía entre un lío de llamas verdes.

Cuando apareció en medio del salón de Sirius puso todo su empeño en no hacer demasiado ruido. Lo último que quería era despertar a Peter también.

Salió de la habitación a oscuras, sin necesidad de luces para esquivar los obstáculos hasta llegar a la escalera para subir a la habitación del chico. Se conocía aquella casa demasiado bien como para necesitar ayuda visual. Salía por la puerta del salón, sacudiéndose aún por si le quedaban cenizas encima, cuando se topó con algo que no había calculado.

- ¡Ahhh!

- Shhh, no grites. – se quejó la chica tapándose un oído de forma instintiva.

El dueño de la otra voz se separó rápidamente de ella y un segundo después ya había encendido la luz del pasillo.

- Ah, hola Peter. Siento haberte asustado.

- ¿Es todo lo que se te ocurre? – el chico parecía muy enfadado.

Casey le miró sorprendida. ¿A qué venía aquel tono?

- Perdona Peter, no quería asustarte, de verdad. – se volvió a disculpar ella, esta vez con sinceridad. – No pensé que estuvieras despierto a esta hora.

- Y yo pensé que no habría intrusos que me tiraran el vaso de agua a estas horas.

La chica se quedó pasmada ante la forma de actuar de él. Era cierto que con las luces apagadas y sin hacer apenas ruido, era difícil no asustar a alguien si se topaba en medio de su camino, pero no creía que fuera como para armar aquel revuelo de ironía.

- No es hora de visitas¿lo sabías? – añadió el chico con suficiencia mientras retomaba su camino hacia las escaleras. – Además, no creo que Sirius esté de humor para que lo despiertes ahora.

- ¿Que no estoy de humor para qué?

Casey y Peter levantaron la cabeza y miraron hacia el final de la escalera, desde donde Sirius los estaba mirando al tiempo que se frotaba los ojos.

- Nayron ha entrado aquí como si nada, sin encender luces ni avisar ni... – comenzó el chico bajito con el mismo tono de enfado de antes.

- Casey puede venir cuando quiera. – lo interrumpió el moreno, haciendo hincapié en el nombre de la chica. Se apoyó en la barandilla y bostezó. - ¿Ha pasado algo? – preguntó, dirigiéndose entonces a la castaña con un tono más frío de lo habitual.

Peter resopló y se dirigió a su habitación. No pintaba demasiado en medio de aquellos dos, sobre todo si iban a volver a pelear otra vez. Casey permaneció quieta junto al último escalón, pensando en que quizás se merecía la frialdad con la que Sirius le hablaba.

- No ha pasado nada. – dijo al fin, intentando sonar tranquila. – No podía dormir.

Sirius se rió burlonamente.

- Y claro, has venido a ver si yo te seguía en el insomnio¿no?

La chica frunció el ceño, molesta por el comentario y por el hecho de que él pudiera dormir tan tranquilamente a pesar de que hubieran discutido el día anterior.

- Perdona. – refunfuñó con aspereza – No quería interrumpir los maravillosos y dulces sueños del imperturbable señor Black.

Se dio la vuelta, dispuesta a marcharse por donde había venido. Ahora sí que no podría dormir en toda la noche. ¿Cómo se le había pasado por la cabeza que arreglar las cosas con Sirius iba a ser tan fácil?

El chico la observó marcharse enfadada, sin hacer el menor intento de detenerla. Contó hasta diez, esperando que ella se diera la vuelta y le echara en cara que no tuviera el detalle de ir tras ella para que no se marchara, pero cuando llegó al diez y ella no apareció de nuevo en su campo de visión, Sirius soltó una maldición.

Bajó los escalones de dos en dos, asegurándose a sí mismo que era la última vez que intentaba prever los movimientos de Casey. Pero no había llegado aún a la puerta del salón cuando escuchó el crepitar de las llamas. Maldijo de nuevo.

Atravesó el salón rápidamente, cogió un puñado de polvos flú y su pijama se llenó de cenizas.

- Casey, espera.

La chica se dio la vuelta con los ojos muy abiertos.

- ¿Qué se supone que haces? – murmuró ella con recelo.

- Lo que se supone que querías¿no? – Sirius se sacudió las cenizas del pijama y resopló.

- Yo no te he pedido que me siguieras. – le aseguró Casey cerrando de nuevo la puerta del salón de su casa.

- No pretendía que te fueras de casa de esa forma. - el chico rodó los ojos, se acercó al sillón que tenía más cerca y se sentó, cruzándose de brazos y echando hacia atrás la cabeza.

Ella se cruzó de brazos también, pero no se movió.

- Tu tono irónico y burlón eran una clara invitación a que me quedase¿cómo no me he dado cuenta? – suspiró, molesta.

Sirius movió un poco la cabeza hasta conseguir que sus ojos alcanzaran la figura de ella. Tenía el ceño fruncido, la nariz ligeramente arrugada y los ojos entrecerrados. Él sonrió sin poder evitarlo.

- Si encima has venido a reírte un rato de mi... – comenzó la chica, perdiendo la paciencia, pero él se levantó súbitamente y ella se quedó con la frase a medio terminar.

- No he venido a eso, es que estás muy graciosa cuando te enfadas.

Ella lo señaló con dedo acusador.

- No me vas a ganar con cursilerías.

El chico resopló de nuevo. Se acercó un poco más y quedaron frente a frente.

- No me ha funcionado nunca contigo¿por qué iba a intentarlo ahora? – inquirió, suavizando ligeramente el tono de su voz.

- Porque ahora has metido la pata hasta el fondo.

- ¿Sólo yo? – repuso él con rapidez. - ¿Tengo que recordarte por qué discutimos?

Ella caminó hasta la chimenea, pasando al lado del chico sin mirarle.

- No gracias, por ahora voy teniendo buena memoria. – replicó, cortante.

Se hizo el silencio. Ella mirando fijamente las cenizas de la chimenea y Sirius a unos metros de ella, regañándose por meter la pata aún más.

- Vale, tiempo muerto. – se acercó a Casey y le dio la vuelta tomándola de la cintura. – No vamos a estar de acuerdo con lo de Peter, eso puedo entenderlo... pero por favor¿podemos dejar de discutir por estupideces?

La castaña lo miró, suspicaz. Abrió la boca para rebatir aquello pero el chico no la dejó.

- Ni se te ocurra. – le tapó la boca con una mano. – Peter no es una estupidez, aunque admito que le has dado un buen susto esta noche y se ha comportado un poco...

- Espfff... – Casey hizo como que le iba a morder la mano y Sirius la quitó en un acto reflejo. – Estúpido, quería decir. – concluyó ella con una sonrisa burlona.

- Ligeramente cretino, quería decir yo. – protestó el chico con una mueca.

Suspiró y echó la cabeza hacia delante, apoyando su frente con la de ella. Casey cerró los ojos y se abrazó al chico, uniendo sus manos en la nuca de él.

- Bueno, por lo menos no sois ladrones.

Los dos jóvenes se separaron de golpe, sobresaltados por la voz del padre de Casey que estaba apoyado en la puerta del salón, mirándoles con cierto recelo.

Sirius no tardó en disculparse por presentarse en la casa a aquellas horas y, tras un fugaz beso en la mejilla de la chica, desapareció por la chimenea. Casey miró a su padre y le dedicó una sonrisa inocente, antes de empezar a explicarle por qué los había encontrado a ambos en el salón a las dos de la mañana. Pero el señor Nayron no quería detalles y la cortó pronto, preguntándole únicamente por qué Sirius iba en pijama.

**oOo**

El mes de julio pasó volando.

Moody había diseñado un plan de entrenamiento para todos, no sólo para su grupo. ¿La excusa? El auror creía que la preparación que llevaban del colegio no sería suficiente si no la practicaban de vez en cuando, y desde que los ataques se habían hecho más insistentes, los entrenamientos se convirtieron en práctica habitual de todos los grupos. También tenían las guardias, las largas horas vigilando a los pocos sospechosos de sus listas y las diversas obligaciones que tenía cada uno.

Anne seguía estudiando por su cuenta todo lo que caía en sus manos y que la ayudara a adquirir la mayor cantidad posible de Derecho mágico. Remus seguía ayudando al profesor Golsdawn en la escuela, donde pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo que no estaba haciendo cosas para la Orden. La pareja había comenzado a salir justo en el momento en que disfrutaban del menor número de horas libres posible. Algunos días tenían que hacer malabares para poder verse aunque fuera una hora: Anne ya se había acostumbrado a ir al comedor de la escuela casi cada día para compartir la hora de la comida con el chico. Otras veces era él quien, ayudado por Golsdawn, le llevaba libros de Derecho de la biblioteca de la escuela con la única condición que dejara de estudiar un rato mientras estuvieran juntos.

La mayoría de aquellas horas para descansar las pasaban en casa del chico, disfrutando de la tranquilidad que tenían allí. Muchas veces Anne se iba allí para estudiar, mientras Remus terminaba el trabajo que Golsdawn le iba encargando. También descubrieron que el sótano de la casa era el lugar perfecto para continuar los entrenamientos que Moody ya les había impuesto.

Lily y James eran los que menos problemas tenían para pasar tiempo juntos. Aparte de verse siempre al volver a casa, los dos acudían a la academia de aurores por las mañanas siempre que no tenían guardia o alguna otra tarea con la Orden. Allí quedaban algunos profesores y además, durante el verano los alumnos tenían a su disposición todas las instalaciones para prepararse para el siguiente curso. Ellos dos estudiaban, hacían prácticas de Pociones y entrenaban en las salas especiales.

El primer mes de casados lo pasaron tan rápido que apenas se dieron cuenta. Habían tenido pequeños roces y alguna que otra discusión hasta que se acostumbraron a la convivencia juntos. Por más que se quisieran siempre tendrían hábitos y costumbres que no terminaban de ajustar, pero acabaron por resolverlas con tranquilidad y sobre todo con paciencia. James incluso había aprendido a cocinar bastante bien, algo que la pelirroja agradeció porque la cocina no era algo que le gustara especialmente.

También descubrieron lo divertido que era ejercer de anfitriones. Al menos una vez a la semana se habían propuesto que debían juntarse todos, aunque fuera una sola vez, y ellos dos no tenían ningún problema en que lo hicieran en su casa. De hecho, a James le estaba empezando a gustar lo de preparar comida para más gente.

La primera vez pasaron una velada realmente animada. Habían pasado sólo unos días desde que Peter se uniera a la Orden, así que era la primera vez que podían hablar todos con él del tema. También era la primera vez que se juntaban todos desde que Anne y Remus empezaran a salir, con las consiguientes bromas por parte de los chicos y las largas reclamaciones por el tiempo que habían perdido y el poco caso que habían hecho a sus amigos. La pareja aguantó todo el tiempo como pudo, riendo ante muchos comentarios y evitando contestar muchos otros. Remus llegó a pensar que se pasarían toda la noche hablando de ellos dos, pero en un momento dado Anne señaló a Casey con un dedo y le recordó que ella no era la única que no había escuchado a sus amigos en su momento.

A partir de entonces, Casey guardó silencio absoluto hasta que volvieron a cambiar de tema. Sirius la estuvo picando el resto de la velada, preguntándole si Anne se refería a todo el tiempo que ella había negado que él le gustaba. Usaba su tono arrogante y divertido y aunque la chica al principio se hacía la enfadada, al final le seguía el juego. Acabaron tirándole un trozo de pan a James porque el chico empezó a abuchearles y llamarles "_pegajosos_" justo cuando Sirius y Casey se iban a dar un beso.

Porque después de la discusión por el tema de Peter en la Orden, ambos habían decidido que era un tema que era mejor no tocar. No ocultaban que estaban en desacuerdo en aquello, pero cuando hablaban de ello pensaban bastante antes de decir nada. Aún así, siguieron teniendo algunos roces, pero en aquellas ocasiones apelaban a su madurez y trataban de aceptar las diferencias con el otro sin llegar al grado de discusión de la primera vez.

Lo que llevaban peor era las pocas veces que coincidían a lo largo del día. Él por las mañanas en la academia, ella buscando algo que hacer con su vida mientras terminaban las vacaciones. En aquel mes se hizo experta en Pociones. Estudió más de lo que lo había hecho en el colegio y consiguió sentirse orgullosa de saber preparar pociones que había creído imposibles para su nivel. Y se volcó en las investigaciones de la Orden. Pasaba mucho tiempo en el cuartel, hablando con unos y con otros, pero sobre todo empapándose de todo lo que podía aprender de la magia oscura. "_Es necesario conocer algo para poder enfrentarse a ello_". Era lo que le decía siempre a Sirius cuando el chico comentaba con recelo los libros que ella leía.

Por todos los entrenamientos, todas las prácticas por cuenta propia, por el tiempo dedicado a prepararse... por todo eso, cuando Dumbledore reunió a la Orden a mediados de agosto, todos acudieron muy seguros de sí mismos.

La sala de reuniones volvía a estar completa y como siempre, Dumbledore estaba situado a la cabecera de la mesa. A su lado se sentaba Ojoloco Moody, con aspecto más cansado que la última vez que los chicos lo vieron: para Casey apenas habían pasado un par de días.

- Esta vez debemos ser rápidos, así que os pido que os sentéis y nos escuchéis con atención para que no tengamos que repetir nada. – indicó Dumbledore con voz pausada, mirando uno a uno cómo todos los miembros de la Orden iban tomando asiento. – Bien, podemos comenzar Alastor.

El auror se levantó e hizo una floritura con su varita antes de comenzar a hablar.

- Todos nos hemos estado preparando estas últimas semanas para la posibilidad de tener que llevar nuestras "_operaciones_" a un nivel algo más violento. – sobre la mesa, a un palmo de la superficie, una neblina de humo iba tomando la forma de un mapa. Era el condado de Londres. – El departamento de aurores lleva un par de días recibiendo informaciones contradictorias sobre algunos asaltos en varias zonas del condado. Algunos los sitúan en distintas zonas del sur y el oeste pero sólo un par de ellos coinciden en situar estos asaltos al norte. Hemos investigado todos los rumores, noticias, datos y demás que nos ha llegado sobre esto, lo sabéis porque gran parte de esa investigación la habéis realizado vosotros. Pues bien, después de contrastarlo todo sólo hay un lugar que se repite.

Alzó la varita y apuntó al mapa de humo. Una pequeña chispa luminosa se movió a través de las volutas de humo y fue a parar al norte, en una zona claramente residencial.

- Eso que os he señalado es el condado de Barnet, concretamente el distrito de Mill Hill. – el mapa se difuminó un segundo antes de convertirse en un dibujo a escala del distrito del que Moody estaba hablando. – Si os fijáis, cerca de la última línea de casas hay un claro sin construir, un parque donde suelen celebrarse actividades los fines de semana. Veis cómo el claro acaba abruptamente en el bosque que se extiende por varias millas.

Todos estaban pendientes del movimiento de la chispa luminosa, que les iba guiando el camino que Moody iba comentando.

- Tenemos un informante en aquella zona que nos ha advertido sobre movimientos extraños en el bosque. – continuó el auror. – Supongo que ya recordáis lo que encontramos aquella vez en el bosque cuando os llevé de prácticas la primera vez¿verdad?

Un asentimiento generalizado en silencio fue la única respuesta que obtuvo.

- He ido a ese bosque con Frank y con Dumbledore hace un par de horas y definitivamente tenemos que poner algo más de vigilancia allí.

- A parte de rastros de hechizos, nos hemos cruzado por casualidad con un muggle que tenía todos los síntomas de haber sufrido un "_obliviate_" demasiado intenso. – Dumbledore continuó, esta vez su voz tenía un cariz algo más preocupado. – No sabemos si podrá recuperar su estado normal, pero en aquella zona no hay ningún mago.

- ¿Y el informante? – preguntó alguien al otro lado de la habitación.

- Nuestro informante es un _squib_. – respondió Dumbledore tranquilamente. – Y sí, estamos seguros de que no hay más magos en varios kilómetros a la redonda. – añadió antes de que nadie pudiera preguntarlo.

- Lo cual nos deja con una única posibilidad. – anunció Alastor Moody sentándose de nuevo.

- ¿Y el muggle? – se interesó Lily - ¿Está en San Mungo?

- Debe estar a punto. – respondió Moody sacándose un reloj del bolsillo interior de su túnica. – Le dije a nuestro informante que avisara en el Ministerio hace cinco minutos.

Dumbledore se percató del cuchicheo y se adelantó de nuevo a las preguntas que pudieran tener.

- Hemos hecho lo que estaba en nuestra mano por ese hombre, siempre teniendo presente la discreción que necesitamos mantener. Ni la Orden se ve amenazada, ni ese muggle va a empeorar por no haber ido a San Mungo hace una hora, cuando le encontramos.

- ¿Cómo nos dividiremos las guardias entonces? – quiso saber Sirius, retomando de nuevo el hilo importante de la conversación. – Moody ha dicho que hay que poner más vigilancia en la zona y supongo que eso nos incluye a nosotros.

- Sólo a nosotros. – matizó el auror con una mueca. – Desde el Ministerio no se le ha dado importancia a ninguno de los avisos de fenómenos extraños, así que no van a destinar aurores ni nada parecido.

- Y respondiendo a tú pregunta Sirius, hemos decidido destinar a tres grupos para la vigilancia de aquella zona. – el director de Hogwarts se levantó y con un movimiento de varita hizo desaparecer el mapa. – Pero antes quiero comentaros el segundo asunto que nos ha traído hoy aquí.

De la punta de su varita comenzó a salir una ligera voluta plateada que, a los pocos segundos, se transformó en un fénix perfecto.

- Este es mi _patronus_. – anunció, mientras el pájaro daba vueltas por la habitación. – Ya que la situación es cada vez más complicada he pensado que deberíamos tener un canal de comunicación exclusivo. Los canales normales pueden ser vigilados con facilidad, ya sea por nuestro enemigo o por el Ministerio, así que tendremos que usar lo único que nadie puede copiarnos: nuestros _patronus_. De esta forma, además del mensaje en sí, sabremos quién de nosotros es el que lo está mandando. – se detuvo un segundo antes de continuar. - Ahora necesito que uno por uno vayáis mostrando vuestro _patronus_ a los demás.

Tal como el mago les había pedido, uno a uno fueron levantándose y convocando a su _patronus_, dejándolo el tiempo suficiente para que el resto de miembros pudiera observarlo con claridad. Después de ver todo tipo de animales, Dumbledore pasó a explicarles la forma que había inventado para que los _patronus_ pudieran enviar mensajes. Según el mago aquel método de comunicación era exclusivo de la Orden y a partir de entonces, aquella sería la única vía que utilizarían cuando necesitaran ponerse en contacto con los demás miembros.

El hechizo para los _patronus_ no era difícil, únicamente algo complejo al principio. Tras varios intentos, todos aseguraron haber comprendido el método más o menos, de forma que Dumbledore pasó a explicarles cómo habían dividido las guardias de vigilancia.

- Los tres grupos de guardia se trasladarán a la zona cuanto antes. Os ocultaréis en una casa que hemos podido conseguir cerca del bosque, pero principalmente lo que necesitamos es que estéis por la zona. Usad únicamente el escondite en caso de necesidad. – explicó el mago.

- Parece una guardia larga. – comentó James.

- Lo será. – aseguró Moody con brusquedad. – Pretendo salir de allí con algo más que cavilaciones, así que pasaremos esta noche allí. Si pasados dos días no tenemos nada, volveremos a nuestros puestos aquí.

- ¿Volveremos? – murmuró Casey no muy lejos de él.

- Mi grupo, el de Gideon y el de Edgar. Os quiero a todos en veinte minutos aquí, así que volved a vuestras casas y recoged sólo lo que vayáis a necesitar. Únicamente lo imprescindible. – recalcó el auror. – El resto se queda mientras Dumbledore os cuenta qué os toca a vosotros.

Dicho esto, los que pertenecían a los grupos que había nombrado fueron saliendo de la sala. Casey le dio un apretón en la mano a Sirius antes de levantarse. El chico la miró en silencio y la dejó marchar. Anne por su parte sólo se atrevió a mirar a Remus, dedicándole una sonrisa fugaz antes de marcharse. James fue uno de los últimos en salir, después de haberse despedido de su esposa con un beso en la mejilla. Lily respiró hondo y aparcó sus sentimientos a un lado cuando Dumbledore comenzó a hablar de nuevo.

**oOo**

James y los demás fueron llegando poco a poco al escondite en Mill Hill, puesto que la casa sólo tenía una chimenea y Moody había puesto algunas barreras anti aparición.

Después de unas rápidas instrucciones, el auror le indicó a cada grupo cuál era la zona que debía explorar y vigilar. Casi todos patrullarían cerca del bosque una vez que hubiera anochecido, pero James y Emmeline tendrían otra tarea diferente. Debían darse una vuelta simulando ser muggles por si había movimientos sospechosos en la zona habitada. Acordaron verse todos en la casa tres horas más tarde, siempre y cuando no encontraran nada de importancia. De hacerlo, tendrían que empezar a usar el método de los _patronus_.

James se despidió de sus amigas con su sonrisa de siempre, aparentando normalidad, pero tenía una mala sensación sobre aquella guardia.

* * *

N/A:  _He corrido un poco más en terminar el cap porque las cosas no quedaron del todo bien en el anterior... ¿qué os ha parecido la escena del principio?? Sé que el que Casey no saliera en el cap anterior causó controversia xD pero bueno, ahora queda todo arreglado ;) __ Muchíiisimas gracias a todas por vuestros reviews: Sara, Biank, Prongsaddicted (prometo pasar por tu fic en cuanto pueda!), Ray Lae Alfori, Kari uchiyama, Lily Evans, Pichu y Monse Evans. Gracias   
Nos vemos en el siguiente, espero con ganas vuestros reviews.  
_  
**Nasirid**


	24. El bosque de las sombras

**Disclaimer :**_Todos los personajes y lugares que aparecen en el fic pertenecen a J.K. Rowling; a excepción de Cassandra Nayron, Anne Sullivan, Eric Misdet, Evelyn Grams, Catherin, Miranda Lupin y todo lo relacionado con la Fundación Seward._

_Mil disculpas por la tardanza... me ahorro las excusas, porque son las mismas de siempre. Falta de tiempo y de inspiración. _

* * *

**Capítulo 24: El bosque de las sombras**

Las calles de la pequeña ciudad estaban cada vez más despejadas. Se acercaba la hora de cenar y la gente volvía a casa con normalidad. A excepción de una pareja que seguía paseándose delante de los escaparates de la calle principal, parándose en uno y en otro como si tuvieran todo el tiempo del mundo. Caminaban uno al lado del otro, sin cogerse de las manos o del brazo y charlando animadamente. En realidad pocos se habían fijado en ellos, a pesar de ser una población pequeña donde seguramente todos se conocían entre sí. Pero cada uno iba por su camino sin preocuparse de los demás, algo que benefició en ese momento a la pareja de extraños pero que también suponía un punto negativo. Igual que ellos podían pasar desapercibidos entre la gente, también podría hacerlo cualquiera del otro bando.

Más tarde James se dio cuenta que aquello poco importaba, puesto que los muggles no tenían idea de quiénes eran los buenos y quiénes los malos, de hecho no sabían nada de lo que realmente ocurría fuera de sus casas. El chico se lo comentó a Emmeline, que seguía caminando a su lado observando todo al detalle, aunque no lo pareciera. Ella sonrió condescendiente y le aseguró que lo mejor era que los muggles no se enteraran de nada.

- Primero, eso significaría que se perdería el _"secreto" _de la comunidad mágica y, segundo¿te imaginas el caos que podría originar tener a todos histéricos? - la muchacha suspiró, negando con la cabeza. – Es más fácil así para todos.

James tuvo que darle la razón aunque en aquel momento se acordara de los padres de Lily y de todos los muggles que conocían y que no tenían la más remota idea de lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor. Eso le llevó a la conclusión de que en realidad, ni siquiera toda la comunidad mágica sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo y eso sí era más problemático. Pero como el Ministerio no le daba importancia, silenciaba cualquier suceso o lo transformaba para que la gente no sospechara nada. La Orden tenía las manos atadas en ese sentido y lo único que podían hacer era luchar mientras pudieran y alertar a todo aquel que estuviera dispuesto a creerles.

Iba pensando en todo aquello cuando Emmeline de pronto lo guió hasta un nuevo escaparate, esta vez de ropa, y comenzó a preguntarle si le gustaba un vestido negro que había expuesto. De esa forma cambiaron de conversación y volvieron a la normalidad que debían aparentar, sin dejar de observar cualquier detalle en todo momento.

Pasaron más de una hora dando vueltas sin detectar nada anormal, hablando de todo un poco y mirando continuamente el reloj para no retrasarse. Los dos jóvenes se impacientaban ante la falta de acción, aunque lograban mantener esa sensación para ellos mismos. Sin embargo, la chica le reveló parte de sus pensamientos a su compañero puesto que le parecía demasiado raro que todo estuviera tan tranquilo. James miró a su alrededor y asintió, dándose cuenta que eran los únicos que paseaban por aquella calle llena de tiendas aún abiertas. El hecho de que no hiciera mal tiempo los puso más alerta todavía puesto que no había razón alguna para que la gente se hubiera metido ya en sus casas.

La pareja decidió entrar en una de las tiendas que aún permanecían abiertas por si conseguían averiguar algo. El establecimiento elegido era un pequeño local donde vendían golosinas. James entró detrás de Emmeline, quien se paseó por los pasillos antes de elegir lo que compraría. Mientras tanto James la observaba, mirando en una ocasión al hombre mayor que atendía la caja que los estaba mirando con una sonrisita. El chico le devolvió el gesto, añadiendo que las mujeres siempre tardaban mucho en elegir lo que querían comprar. El hombre se rió, sobre todo porque en aquel momento Emmeline estaba saliendo de los pasillos y miró a James con el ceño fruncido, haciéndose la ofendida.

- Me llevaré estos, gracias. – le indicó al dependiente después de hacerle un gesto a James para que se acercara. – Tú te quejas, tú pagas.

El moreno enarcó las cejas, sorprendido, y acto seguido se echó a reír mientras buscaba a tientas la cartera.

- Son nuevos por aquí¿verdad? – se interesó el hombre mayor, al tiempo que pasaba por la caja las golosinas que Emmeline le había entregado. Les hablaba con amabilidad y una sonrisa educada, de forma que los dos chicos vieron en él su oportunidad.

- Sí, estamos de paso. – respondió Emmeline con tranquilidad. – Vamos hacia Londres y hemos parado aquí para dar un paseo.

El dependiente metió las golosinas en una bolsa y se la tendió a la chica.

- Pues es una lástima que hayan venido hoy. – les dijo.

- ¿Por qué? – inquirió James, sacando unas monedas de la cartera y tendiéndoselas al hombre.

- La gente está algo apagada hoy, así que pocos han salido a la calle esta tarde y como pueden ver, no queda casi nadie fuera de su casa a esta hora. Normalmente la calle principal es un ir y venir de personas a esta hora. – el dependiente le dio el cambio al chico y les sonrió. – Será por el tiempo.

Los chicos dieron las gracias al hombre por su atención y se marcharon de la tienda.

- ¿El tiempo? – se extrañó Emmeline. – Estamos en pleno verano y no hace ni pizca de frío, lo que pegaría ahora es que todos estuvieran aprovechando estas buenas temperaturas.

- Evidentemente ese hombre no sabe qué pasa, y quizás no tiene nada que ver con lo nuestro. – repuso James frunciendo ligeramente el ceño – Pero es algo que debemos tener en cuenta cuando hablemos con Moody. Quizás no sea nada o quizás sí. ¿Quién sabe?

La muchacha asintió y abrió la bolsita para sacar unos caramelos. Le dio uno a James y continuaron con su paseo, charlando sobre el tiempo en esa ocasión.

Pero la conversación duró poco. Unos metros más adelante, James la cogió del brazo de repente y ambos se acercaron a un escaparate.

- No te des la vuelta, sigue actuando como si tal cosa. – le indicó el chico en voz baja. - ¿Recuerdas que Dumbledore aseguró que en esta zona no había ningún mago?

Emmeline asintió algo desconcertada al principio, pero reponiéndose al notar el matiz de gravedad en la voz de su compañero.

- Pues tendremos que empezar a preguntarnos qué hacen Lucius Malfoy y Rodolphus Lestrange aquí. – murmuró el chico mientras le señalaba algo en el escaparate, intentando seguir con su farsa.

Ella abrió su bolso y sacó un pequeño espejo de él. El que normalmente se usaba para mirarse la cara en busca de algún retoque que hacerse en el maquillaje o el peinado y que en aquella ocasión le estaba sirviendo para ver con más claridad lo que el cristal del escaparate le mostraba como una sombra perdida.

- No tengo el placer de conocer personalmente a Lestrange, pero no hay duda que el rubio con traje de chaqueta es Malfoy. – comentó Emmeline en un susurro. – Tenemos que volver, James. Desde aquí va a ser imposible invocar un _patronus_ sin que esos dos nos vean.

La chica hizo el intento de darse la vuelta para caminar hacia la siguiente calle y así poder desaparecerse hasta un lugar cercano al escondite, pero James le sujetó el brazo para que no se moviera.

- Espera a que esos dos desaparezcan o se alejen un poco. – le pidió, mirándola con seriedad. – Yo sí tengo el placer de conocerlos a ambos. – añadió con ironía. – Y por desgracia para nosotros, ellos se acuerdan muy bien de mi cara.

Emmeline asintió y continuó mirando el escaparate unos minutos más, hasta que los dos Slytherins desaparecieron de su campo de visión. Entonces se dio la vuelta y observó distraídamente la calle, haciéndole un gesto a James cuando se aseguró que tenían vía libre para marcharse.

**oOo**

Lily se había marchado a casa después de que Dumbledore les diera indicaciones a todos de lo que debían hacer en los próximos días. A su grupo le tocaba patrullar por la zona del Callejón Diagón y el Callejón Knockturn al día siguiente, así que aquella noche tendría que pasarla sola.

Al llegar a casa fue a la cocina para guardar la comida que ella y James habían estado preparando antes de acudir a la reunión. Ahora ya no le quedaba mucho apetito, así que cambió todo por una pieza de fruta y se quedó sentada en la cocina durante algo más de media hora, pensando. Estaba preocupada por James, por aquella vigilancia que le daba mala espina. Y es que aunque ella ya sabía que todo aquello no era precisamente un juego, la inquietaba la idea de no estar con su marido en el mismo grupo. No era cuestión de sentirse más o menos segura, ni la necesidad de estar con él las 24 horas del día... era más una tranquilidad. Porque cuando ambos estaban en el mismo grupo ella sabía en todo momento qué pasaba y si el chico estaba bien o no. Ahora aquella separación le estaba minando la moral.

Dio un par de vueltas por la casa, mirando siempre que podía un reloj. Estaba intranquila, preocupada e hiperactiva. Sentía la necesidad de hacer algo y distraerse para no dejar vagar su imaginación porque cuando quería, podía tener demasiada. ¿Y qué podía hacer si no tenía sueño? Limpiar a la manera muggle le pareció la mejor solución.

Por eso cuando Sirius y Peter aparecieron por la chimenea, la chica les echó una bronca por ir dejando cenizas en todos lados.

- ¿Y por qué te pones a limpiar a estas horas? Además de hacerlo con un trapo y no con una varita. – quiso saber Sirius antes de sacar su propia varita y limpiar de un solo movimiento todas las cenizas. - ¿No te parece que es un poco tarde?

- También es un poco tarde para una visita, Canuto. – señaló Peter a su lado, después de saludar con un gesto a Lily.

- Bueno pero esa no era la cuestión. – reiteró el moreno, mirando a su amigo con los ojos entrecerrados. – La pregunta es por qué Lily está limpiando a esta hora.

La pelirroja abrió la boca para contestar pero el sonido del timbre de la puerta principal la interrumpió. Miró a los chicos con cara de sorpresa y un segundo después salió de la habitación para ver quién era.

En el fondo, después de ver a Sirius y a Peter aparecer por la chimenea, a Lily no le sorprendió demasiado ver que era Remus quien había llegado tocando su puerta. Antes de que el chico pudiera decir nada, la voz de Peter se escuchó con un tonillo de burla.

- Y supongo que tú tampoco tenías nada que hacer y has pensado que a Lily le vendría bien la compañía.

Los otros tres miraron al chico con una ceja alzada, consiguiendo que Peter sonriera de forma inocente y se encogiera de hombros.

- Pues básicamente, sí. – respondió el licántropo entrando en la casa y cerrando la puerta detrás de él. – La única diferencia es que fui primero a vuestra casa – dijo señalando a sus amigos – y como no podía entrar por el flú, intenté llegar aquí. Pero tampoco pude usar la chimenea.

- Seguramente porque Sirius y Peter estaba entrando en ese momento y la red estaba ocupada. – comentó la pelirroja, ahora con más serenidad.

- Y cuando nosotros salimos dejé la red de mi casa bloqueada. – intervino Sirius.

Los tres se miraron entre sí y fue Lily la primera en echarse a reír, haciéndoles un gesto a los chicos para que la acompañaran a la cocina.

- Estaba limpiando porque no se me ocurría otra forma de matar las horas. – comentó, sacando algunas cervezas de mantequilla de la nevera y poniéndolas sobre la mesa, donde se habían sentado los chicos. – Y limpiar con un trapo y sin magia es más entretenido.

- Y se tarda más. – agregó Remus, sentado entre la chica y Sirius.

- Y por tanto, matas más horas. – dijo Peter.

- Y piensas menos. – concluyó Sirius, moviendo el botellín de cerveza entre sus manos.

La chica suspiró y se reclinó sobre la silla.

- Tengo una sensación extraña, la inquietud de que va a pasar algo en ese bosque y no voy a estar ahí.

Remus y Sirius asintieron en silencio, admitiendo que la misma sensación les pasaba a ellos por la cabeza y que por eso no habían podido ir a dormir. Peter asistía a aquella conversación a sabiendas de que su participación era más bien escasa. Había acompañado a Sirius porque él también estaba preocupado por James y porque pensaba que de alguna forma, aquella inquietud que cada uno tenía a su manera se calmaría si la compartían. No podía decir que se preocupara excesivamente por Anne y por Casey. En realidad algo sí le preocupaban ambas, por compañeras que eran de la Orden y sobre todo, por lo mucho que parecían importarles a sus amigos.

Duraron poco en la cocina, trasladándose al pequeño salón, donde había más corriente y entraba algo más de fresco. Intercalaron ratos de charlas y ratos de silencios, que aprovechaban para vagar de nuevo en sus pensamientos, deseando los cuatro que aquella guardia en el bosque no fuera más que una guardia normal y corriente.

El último intervalo de silencio se hizo demasiado largo y fue Sirius quien lo rompió, pues sus pensamientos estaban llegando muy lejos y quería dejar de pensar. Retomó el tema del que habían estado hablando un rato antes, la academia de aurores, y sus amigos le siguieron sin muchos problemas.

En un momento de la conversación, ésta se desvió hacia Peter y el chico les estuvo contando a grandes rasgos lo que era su trabajo en la tienda. Hablando de los clientes que solían visitar el local, una muchacha conocida apareció en la conversación.

Evelyn.

Les estuvo contando a sus amigos la visita que la chica hizo a la tienda un par de semanas atrás, cuando buscaba un regalo para uno de sus primos. A Peter le pareció destacable aquella anécdota en cuestión porque Evelyn iba acompañada por otro chico al que él también conocía, aunque vagamente.

- Me sorprendió verlos juntos porque no sabía que se conocían. – comentó el chico sin darse cuenta que aún no había dicho quién era el que acompañaba a Evelyn. – Es curioso¿no os parece? La ex novia de Remus amiga del ex de Anne¡qué casualidad¿no?

Lily, Sirius y Remus se quedaron atónitos ante aquella revelación, aunque sin duda el chico de ojos dorados fue el más sorprendido. Recordaba que alguna vez Evelyn le había comentado que ella y Eric se habían visto en varias ocasiones después de conocerse aquella tarde, cuando venían del teatro, pero el chico no creía que fueran amigos. Sirius y Lily observaron a su amigo con cierta preocupación pues la noticia no era tan relevante como para que Remus adoptara aquel gesto de turbación.

Peter siguió hablando, sin darle demasiada importancia a la reacción de sus amigos.

- Cuando salía con Anne no tuve la oportunidad de conocerlo demasiado pero no parece mal chico. – comentó, atrayendo de nuevo la atención de Sirius y de Lily. Remus parecía distraído.

- ¿Qué no parece mal chico? – exclamó el moreno. – Es lo más estúpido que te puedes encontrar Peter, no te fíes de ese tío.

Lily hizo un gesto de asentimiento porque prefería no hacer demasiados comentarios sobre Eric. Aún se sentía un poco culpable por haber sido ella quien animara a Anne a que saliera con él.

- Pues no lo parece, Canuto. – insistió Peter con un mohín. – Las veces que nos hemos visto me ha tratado siempre bien.

Sirius miró a su amigo con incredulidad.

- ¿Las veces que os habéis visto? – repitió, con tono receloso.

- Sí, bueno, suele venir a la tienda con Evelyn de vez en cuando. – balbuceó Peter algo incómodo por el tono de su amigo. – Me los he cruzado muchas veces por el Callejón y en alguna ocasión nos hemos quedado los tres tomándonos una cerveza en El Caldero Chorreante.

Remus pareció volver a la realidad en ese momento, atento al detalle de que Evelyn y Eric iban juntos muchas veces por el Callejón. No dijo nada al respecto y la conversación se desvió después de que Sirius comentara un par de lindezas del tal Eric, pero el licántropo se quedó pensando.

Hacía mucho que pensaba que Eric estaba fuera de sus vidas.

**oOo**

Cuando James y Emmeline volvieron a la casa que hacía de escondite, la mitad del equipo estaba esperándoles.

- Es peor de lo que esperaba. – masculló un Moody claramente enfadado. – Ese pedante de Malfoy no estará aquí de paso, mucho menos si su compañero de paseo es Lestrange. ¿Estás seguro de lo que viste, Potter?

- Tan seguro como que se está haciendo de noche. – respondió el chico con rapidez.

- ¿Os vieron? – preguntó Edgar Bones entrando en ese momento por la puerta de atrás de la casa.

- Probablemente, pero no creo que nos reconocieran. – repuso Emmeline dándose la vuelta. – En cuanto los localizamos permanecimos en una posición discreta antes de mandar los _patronus_. De todas formas a mí no me conoce ninguno de ellos.

- Pero a Potter sí. – intervino de nuevo Moody con una mueca. – Seguro que no se han olvidado de su cara.

El chico miró al auror contrariado. Claro que Malfoy y Lestrange le recordarían, después de todo los merodeadores les habían dado alguna que otra probadita de sus bromas en los pocos años que habían coincidido en el colegio. Pero el chico desconocía que Moody supiera algo de aquello. El auror hizo un gesto con la mano, quitándole importancia.

- Bien, teniendo en cuenta las sospechas que circulan sobre esos dos tendremos que prepararnos para lo que pueda pasar. – Ojoloco sacó la varita de su bolsillo e invocó a su _patronus_. – Más vale que nos reunamos todos aquí para rehacer nuestros planes.

Unos minutos después el pequeño salón de la casa se había convertido en una improvisada sala de operaciones. Habían hecho aparecer de nuevo un mapa de humo desde donde Moody, Edgar y Gideon les señalaban datos e indicaciones a todos los demás. La noche se cernió sobre ellos cuando decidieron que era el momento de salir y averiguar si sería necesario usar las últimas indicaciones. Todos se miraron entre sí antes de desaparecer justo en la parte trasera de la casa, deseándose suerte en silencio.

Al anochecer los bosques siempre se transformaban.

Casey lo había descubierto en cuanto hubo aparecido en las coordenadas que le habían asignado a su grupo. Era el mismo lugar donde había estado un rato antes, cuando la luz del sol todavía acertaba a colarse entre los árboles. Pero ahora los árboles se asemejaban a figuras grotescas, sacadas de una película de terror muggle y no a los apacibles castaños que había observado una hora antes. Los sonidos eran también más espeluznantes. Una simple pisada parecía tener demasiados decibelios y el partir una rama sin querer traía como consecuencia que los tres se dieran la vuelta al instante, con la varita en posición de ataque.

La castaña respiraba profundamente cada vez que creía escuchar algo, contenía la respiración durante un par de segundos para luego descubrir que había sido ella misma al pisar unas hojas secas. Intentaba tranquilizarse, pensar en que el árbol que tenía enfrente no la estaba mirando con ojos asesinos, ni que la lechuza que justamente se había posado sobre él los estuviera espiando.

Otro ruido a su espalda. Contuvo la respiración mientras se daba la vuelta rápidamente.

Expulsó todo el aire de una vez al comprobar que no era más que Alice caminando detrás de ella.

Se estaba poniendo nerviosa. Tenía miedo, aunque le hubiera costado un buen rato admitirlo. Era una Gryffindor. Los Gryffindors eran valientes, no tenían miedo.

Pero, demonios, ella se sentía con más miedo que nunca.

Intentó pensar en las burlas de Sirius cuando ella volviera y le contara que había pasado un miedo terrible, en la sonrisa arrogante que le regalaría el chico mientras le contaba cómo él no habría tenido miedo. Pensando en él sus pulsaciones se normalizaron.

Cerró los ojos un momento y agudizó el oído. Necesitaba serenarse, estar al cien por cien en aquel bosque y recordar que los árboles asesinos eran simplemente árboles, que ninguna lechuza la miraba con cara de querer lanzarles una maldición y que los nervios no servían para nada bueno en ese momento. Escuchó a Alice moverse detrás suya y apretó su varita.

No muy lejos del grupo de Casey se encontraban Anne, Evelyn y Edgar.

Los tres se habían colocado en el escondite privilegiado que les regalaban un par de árboles centenarios y observaban concentrados todo lo que se movía a su alrededor. Hasta el momento sólo habían contado un par de animales, pero no había ni rastro de Malfoy o algún otro visitante.

Y aunque el rubio de Slytherin y su compañero y amigo Lestrange sólo estuvieran de paso por la zona, Edgar sabía que allí pasaría algo. Si no esa noche, la siguiente, o la otra... pero las evidencias que habían encontrado esa tarde nada más llegar al bosque no dejaban la menor duda. Los animales no iban por ahí muriéndose por una maldición asesina sin ayuda.

El hombre le hizo un gesto a las dos chicas, que volvieron la vista hacia donde él les indicaba. A unos diez metros a la derecha de donde se encontraban, una sombra negra pasó fugazmente entre varios árboles. Edgar miró a las chicas y con un gesto les indicó que no hicieran ruido. Observaron atentamente el lugar y un par de segundos después otra sombra cruzó por el mismo lugar.

Le siguieron cuatro sombras más que desaparecieron por el mismo lugar. Edgar se dio la vuelta, se agachó y le hizo un gesto a Anne. La chica alzó la varita y en silencio pronunció un hechizo protector. Mientras la cúpula de oscuridad que había invocado les cubría, el hombre aprovechó para mandar un rápido mensaje a Gideon y a Moody.

Cuando James vio aparecer el _patronus_ de Edgar su cuerpo entró en tensión.

Su grupo no había visto nada extraño en la zona que vigilaban e incluso Gideon comentó en un susurro que probablemente Malfoy y Lestrange sólo fueran una macabra casualidad. Pero el mensaje de Edgar les advirtió sobre algunos movimientos y los cuatro integrantes de su grupo se pusieron alerta.

Avanzaron lentamente, acercándose al punto donde Edgar, Evelyn y Anne se encontraban. Agudizaron sus sentidos más que nunca, esperando cruzarse con alguna de aquellas sombras para descubrir qué eran.

Pero llegaron a cruzarse antes con el otro grupo, y con el de Moody minutos después y ninguno vio nada más.

Los diez integrantes de la Orden estaban más o menos escondidos en el mismo punto, decidiendo si seguir adelante con el plan y quedarse todos juntos o separarse de nuevo.

No tuvieron mucho tiempo para pensarlo.

Frank le dio un golpecito al brazo de James, a quien tenía más cerca, para indicarle que mirara al frente. En pocos segundos todos estaban mirando hacia el mismo sitio.

Las seis sombras que había contado Edgar en un primer momento parecieron multiplicarse hasta convertirse en más de veinte. Ahora estaban más cerca y todos pudieron ver con claridad que se trataban de personas con capas negras con capuchas. Se habían reunido de forma desordenada seguramente debido a las peculiaridades del terreno, ya que algunos sí habían conseguido formar un medio círculo.

Moody se adelantó a todos y se escondió detrás del tronco de un árbol. Observó a los reunidos un momento y se dio la vuelta para indicarles a sus compañeros que prestaran atención.

Ninguno parecía escuchar nada de forma clara, sólo conversaciones de las que no eran capaces de distinguir más que murmullos. Pero permanecieron en silencio, esperando.

James se movió un poco para dejarle un poco más de sitio a Frank, y eso lo acercó a Anne, que se había quedado detrás de su amigo. El moreno le sonrió sutilmente y le dio un apretón en la mano, transmitiéndole una seguridad que en ese momento la chica agradeció sobremanera.

Sentía miedo, no iba a negarlo. Siempre había estado muy segura de sí misma, pero en aquel bosque donde todo parecía tan lúgubre, la seguridad se le esfumaba por cada respiración entrecortada, por cada latido frenético. Pero James le transmitió algo de su seguridad en aquel simple gesto y la chica le sonrió de vuelta. Empezó a pensar que si Remus estuviera allí probablemente aquella seguridad nunca la habría abandonado, pero sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por un fogonazo de luz verde a pocos metros de ellos.

Las sombras del bosque se habían colocado en una fila poco perfecta. Avanzaban uno a uno, lanzando rayos verdes hacia algo que se adivinaba corriendo entre las raíces de los árboles y las piedras.

Los miembros de la Orden se miraban entre ellos. Finalmente habían dado con la causa de todos aquellos animales muertos y los habían visto con sus propios ojos.

Gideon miraba intensamente a Moody, ambos manteniendo una rápida conversación de gestos y silencio. Después de un momento Gideon se volvió hacia los demás para indicarles que volvían al escondite, que desaparecieran de allí. Pero el hombre tuvo que repetir la frase un par de veces para que sus susurros se escucharan por encima de las risas de las figuras negras. La segunda vez no pudo terminar la frase.

Una lechuza que había posada en una de las ramas bajas del árbol donde se había escondido Moody echó a volar, llamando la atención con su ruido.

Las figuras de negro se quedaron en un silencio insondable durante unos segundos, mientras los grupos de la Orden se quedaban estáticos, intentando pasar desapercibidos. No podían intentar de nuevo el hechizo de la cúpula de oscuridad que Anne había usado con Edgar un rato antes porque aquello también los descubriría en un instante.

Fueron los segundos más largos de sus vidas. Quietos, casi sin respirar y con los ojos entrecerrados observando cómo algunas de las figuras de negro se acercaban inexorablemente a su posición. Tenían que desaparecer de allí puesto que los superaban en número, pero tenían que irse todos a la vez o quien se quedara un segundo retrasado sería el blanco de los encapuchados.

Moody se había dado la vuelta y miraba a todos con la vista perdida, pensando a toda velocidad en una salida que los llevara a buen puerto a todos. Escuchó un crujido de hojas a su derecha y antes de volverse de nuevo les hizo un gesto a sus compañeros.

Dos figuras encapuchadas caminaban con desconfianza al lado del árbol, observando todo sin encontrar nada sospechoso.

Moody se movió con rapidez, los dos encapuchados apenas vieron de donde salía el rayo aturdidor que los dejó fuera de combate.

- ¡Ahora! – gritó el auror.

Los diez miembros de la Orden desaparecieron de aquel bosque entre rayos de vivos colores. Uno de los encapuchados maldijo en voz alta, lanzándose hacia las dos figuras de negro que habían ido a inspeccionar el terreno.

Alguien los había descubierto.

**oOo**

- ¿Estáis todos bien? – Alastor Moody se movía ágilmente entre sus compañeros de guardia, asegurándose que estuvieran todos de una pieza. - ¿Frank?

- Estoy aquí. – respondió el auror alzando una mano desde el final de la sala. – Estoy bien, deberíamos irnos.

- ¿Y esa mancha en tu camisa? – James se acercó a su compañero y le inspeccionó el brazo izquierdo.

Alice se acercó rápidamente a su marido, apartando a James sin miramientos. Le rasgó la manga de la camisa, quedando a la vista un corte profundo que el auror tenía cerca del hombro.

- Vayámonos de aquí, puedes curarme en el cuartel. – le dijo a su mujer con el ceño fruncido al ver que ella había invocado un botiquín de emergencias que habían dejado en la casa. – No tenemos tiempo que perder.

- Podemos perder diez segundos. – repuso la muchacha abriendo el botiquín.

- Un minuto Alice. – concedió Moody, acercándose a sus aurores. – Un minuto y nos vamos. ¿Alguien más se quiere hacer el héroe y no contarnos que está herido? – dijo, volviéndose a todo el grupo.

En vista de los gestos de negación del resto, el auror se quedó junto a Frank y Alice, ayudando a la muchacha para terminar lo más rápido posible.

Mientras tanto, Edgar dio el aviso a Dumbledore para que avisara al resto de la Orden y poder reunirse en el cuartel aquella misma noche. Cuando Frank estuvo listo decidieron salir echando chispas de allí. Gideon agrandó la chimenea hasta que tuvo el tamaño adecuado para acoger a diez personas y se metieron todos dentro. Estaban algo ajustados pero en pocos segundos fueron apareciendo en la chimenea de la casa de Moody, desde donde habían salido en un principio. El cuartel de la Orden no tenía ninguna de sus chimeneas conectadas a la red flú por seguridad, así que el auror decidió que podían usar la suya en aquella ocasión. Para las próximas veces tendrían que buscar otro lugar o aparecerse.

Cuando estuvieron de vuelta en el cuartel, el resto de miembros de la Orden los esperaba impaciente en la sala de reuniones.

Lily no había querido sentarse desde que había recibido al fénix de Dumbledore en el salón de su casa. Remus, Sirius y ella palidecieron al escuchar cómo el fénix les comunicaba que el grupo de guardia volvía tan rápidamente.

Los tres se habían mirado durante el segundo que tardaron en reaccionar. Si volvían tan pronto era que habían dado con algo. Podían ser buenas o malas noticias, pero ninguno se quedó a esperar. Salieron a toda prisa de la casa para poder aparecerse, casi dejando atrás a Peter, cuyos reflejos no habían reaccionado con la misma rapidez.

Estaba nerviosa a pesar de que al llegar Dumbledore les había asegurado a los cuatro que el mensaje era claro "_todos estaban bien_". Pero la chica desconfiaba, al igual que hacían Sirius y Remus. Ninguno de ellos estaría tranquilo hasta que vieran aparecer a Casey, James y Anne por aquella puerta. Por eso la pelirroja se había negado a sentarse, porque prefería calmar sus nervios pasando el peso de su cuerpo de una pierna a la otra. Remus por su parte se había sentado al final de la mesa, con la mirada clavada en la puerta como intentando ver a través de ella. Su cara era el vivo reflejo de la serenidad y Sirius le envidiaba por ello. Sabía que aquello no era más que una máscara, pero envidiaba el autocontrol del chico. Él no podía dejar de tamborilear con los dedos en la mesa, ganándose las miradas de reproche de algunos de los presentes.

En realidad todos estaban impacientes y nerviosos a su manera, por eso cuando la puerta de la habitación se abrió y entraron los diez miembros de la Orden que faltaban, no pudieron evitar atosigarles a preguntas.

- ¿Estáis todos bien? – quiso saber Lily, acercándose a James y a Anne, que venían juntos.

- ¿Dónde está Casey? – murmuró Sirius preocupado al no ver a la chica.

James se hizo a un lado y dejó que su amiga, que estaba detrás de él, asomara la cabeza para saludar con una sonrisa a su novio.

Remus fue a levantarse también, pero todos se habían levantado al mismo tiempo y la habitación se convirtió en un pequeño caos. Perdió de vista a Anne pero la había visto venir con James y pudo respirar tranquilo. Un minuto más tarde la morena estaba ya a su lado, sentada en la silla que él había guardado disimuladamente. Ella sonrió suavemente cuando el chico se acercó a su rostro y le preguntó en susurros si estaba bien de verdad.

A los pocos minutos ya estaban todos sentados alrededor de la mesa, escuchando atentamente al reporte que traían sus compañeros.

Mientras Moody, Edgar y Gideon hablaban sobre la situación en Mill Hill y el encuentro con Malfoy y Lestrange, Remus buscó con la mirada a Evelyn. La chica estaba sentada al lado de Casey y parecía estar bien.

Dumbledore no hizo comentario alguno hasta que terminaron el relato de la guardia. Malfoy y Lestrange en una población pequeña y sin ningún tipo de valor mágico; los animales muertos en el bosque, los encapuchados, la salida precipitada del grupo de guardia al saberse descubierto...

- Frank¿estás bien ya? – se preocupó el mago cuando Moody comentó que el único que había sido herido había sido el auror.

El muchacho asintió, levantando el brazo como muestra.

- Tenemos que estar mejor preparados la próxima vez, Dumbledore. – advirtió Edgar desde el centro de la mesa. – Eran al menos veinte personas, no podríamos haber hecho demasiado desde nuestra posición.

- No, no debemos arriesgarnos de esa forma. – coincidió el mago, mirando al hombre por encima de sus gafas de media luna. – El siguiente paso hemos de prepararlo con cautela. Ellos ya saben que alguien los vigila y desde luego no van a volver a ese bosque. Tendremos que empezar la búsqueda de nuevo.

Hizo una pausa, meditando lo que diría a continuación.

- Marchaos a casa ahora. Las guardias de mañana seguirán tal y como planeamos y al anochecer volved todos aquí. Tendremos un plan para entonces.

* * *

_N/A: Personalmente es uno de mis capítulos favoritos... me ha encantado escribirlo. Claro, en cuanto fui capaz de superar el primer atasco de inspiración. Gracias a todos los que seguís ahí, sobre todo gracias por aguantar la espera de siempre. **GRACIAS**_

_Espero con muchas ganas vuestros comentarios... ¿Qué creéis que pasará ahora? _

_Un beso, _

**_Nasirid _**


	25. Esta vez no

**Disclaimer : **_Todos los personajes y lugares que aparecen en el fic pertenecen a J.K. Rowling; a excepción de Cassandra Nayron, Anne Sullivan, Eric Misdet, Evelyn Grams, Catherin, Miranda Lupin y todo lo relacionado con la Fundación Seward._

_**En el capítulo anterior**__: La Orden del Fénix se "enfrenta" por primera vez al grupo de los magos de capas oscuras.. En una misión de reconocimiento que lleva a cabo la mitad de la Orden, encuentran en un bosque a las afueras de Londres un grupo de magos que visten con capas negras y que están practicando "avadas" en la oscuridad. El grupo de la Orden sale milagrosamente de allí tras ser descubiertos y vuelven como pueden al cuartel. Han descubierto al famoso grupo de seguidores de Voldemort y las únicas pistas que tienen son Lucius Malfoy y Rodolphus Lestrange, que fueron vistos poco antes del encuentro en el bosque. Tras una reunión rápida en el cuartel de la Orden, Dumbledore pide que se sigan las guardias tal y como estaban previstas para reunirse de nuevo a la noche siguiente..._

_Aquí es donde entra el capítulo de hoy._

_Siento el retraso, de verdad :(_

* * *

**Capítulo 25 : Esta vez no**

Sirius caminaba resuelto hacia la estación de metro en la que había quedado con Casey. Hacía media hora que el chico había acabado la guardia que le tocaba con Benjy y con Peter y los tres se habían separado nada más salir del Caldero Chorreante. El moreno salió del local algo abatido por lo infructuosa que había resultado la mañana. Habían estado dando vueltas durante horas por el callejón Diagón y por el Knockturn, se habían separado, habían entrado en muchas tiendas, habían vigilado especialmente el callejón Knockturn... pero no habían encontrado nada. Vieron libros de magia muy avanzada, objetos que asustarían a muchos magos adultos, ingredientes para pociones que sólo habían visto mencionar en un par de libros y oscuridad, mucha oscuridad.

Al principio Peter no quiso entrar en el callejón Knockturn, así que se quedó en el callejón Diagón dando vueltas y haciendo el papel de un chico normal que da un paseo mientras sus dos compañeros se adentraban en Knockturn. Sirius había intentado disculpar a su amigo con Benjy, alegando que aún no se sentía muy seguro con todo lo de las guardias y demás, pero el hombre se detuvo y le miró con seriedad.

- Alguien tenía que quedarse en Diagón, pero no podrá ser él todas las veces.

Y Sirius le dio la razón, porque la tenía. Peter había estado en Gryffindor y se suponía que los de aquella casa eran los valientes... pero el moreno comenzó a pensar si aquella "_valentía_" no sería más que un cuento de niños; una simple palabra para diferenciar a una casa de otra.

Un susurro de Benjy lo devolvió a la realidad y ambos se separaron. Habían acordado no entrar juntos en las tiendas que les había tocado vigilar, para no levantar sospechas.

Durante algo más de una hora, los tres compañeros del grupo estuvieron haciendo su guardia particular. Ninguno encontró nada relacionado con el grupo de la noche anterior en el bosque y por eso, cuando se despidieron en una mesa apartada del Caldero Chorreante, los tres estaban desanimados. Benjy era el único que mantenía un poco más la compostura, asegurándoles que no podían esperar dar con las respuestas tan fácilmente.

Peter volvió al Callejón un rato después, poco antes de que comenzara su turno en la tienda. Le preguntó a Sirius si quería acompañarle un rato, pero el moreno declinó la oferta y salió del local hacia el Londres muggle con Benjy. Ambos anduvieron un par de calles juntos, olvidando la guardia y comentando qué iban a hacer en aquel momento. Pronto sus caminos se desviaron y Sirius se quedó solo. Él y Casey no habían quedado en nada el día anterior porque ninguno sabía a qué hora podrían verse, así que lo primero que Sirius hizo nada más despedirse de Benjy fue buscar una cabina telefónica. Podía aparecerse directamente en casa de la chica, pero no se sentía con ganas de tener que mentir. Y tendría que hacerlo si aparecía allí y veía a los señores Nayron.

Casey no dejó que el teléfono sonara más de dos tonos cuando lo escuchó. Apenas había dormido demasiado, rememorando los acontecimientos de la noche anterior, y aunque Sirius y ella no habían quedado en nada, Casey se tomaba cualquier señal como _su_ señal. Por eso no le extrañó en absoluto escuchar la voz del chico al otro lado del teléfono.

Quince minutos más tarde, ambos caminaban de vuelta al callejón Diagón. Sirius se hacía el remolón, insistiéndole a la chica para que no fueran allí. Sería como volver a sentirse frustrado otra vez ese día. Pero ella necesitaba algunos ingredientes para su kit de Pociones y si no querían tener que ir hasta Hogsmeade, el lugar más apropiado era el callejón.

Sirius sugirió incluso aparecerse en el pequeño pueblo mágico, pero sólo consiguió que Casey le agarrara fuertemente del brazo y tirara de él en dirección al Caldero Chorreante. Cuando habían avanzado unos pocos metros y la chica se volvió para mirarle con gesto enfurruñado, Sirius comenzó a caminar con normalidad.

- Sería demasiado fácil que lo encontráramos todo a la vez¿no crees? – comentó la chica un rato después, al salir de la tienda.

- Sí, supongo. Pero hemos pasado _horas_ dando vueltas por aquí hoy. – respondió Sirius. Su expresión denotaba cansancio.

Casey le miró, esbozando una sonrisa al tiempo que alzaba su mano y acariciaba una de las mejillas del chico.

- Anda, vamos. – le dijo, cogiéndole de la mano. – Te invito a un helado muggle.

Sirius se dejó llevar, aceptando que con el calor que hacía no le vendría mal algo fresco. Sin embargo, cuando pasaron delante de la tienda de quidditch se dio la vuelta.

- Podríamos hacerle una pequeña visita a Peter.

Casey se volvió, esforzándose por no esbozar una mueca de desagrado.

- Otro día, Sirius, hace mucho calor. – insistió ella, tironeándole de la mano. – Además, no deberíamos molestarle mientras trabaja.

No muy convencido, el chico aceptó la excusa y continuó el camino hacia la salida del callejón, cuando unas voces conocidas le hicieron volverse de nuevo. Casey también las había escuchado y estaba junto a él, observando con cierta incredulidad la escena que se estaba viviendo en la puerta de la tienda de quidditch.

Peter, vestido con el delantal típico de dependiente, salía detrás de una pareja de jóvenes. Los tres riéndose y ajenos a quienes les observaban en la distancia.

Sirius no había querido creerlo cuando su amigo se lo había contado, pero en aquel momento lo estaba viendo con sus propios ojos. Peter, Evelyn y Eric parecían muy buenos amigos.

A Casey no le sorprendió demasiado ver a la chica allí, sabía que ella y Peter se llevaban bien, pero nadie le había dicho que Peter era amigo de Eric también. La castaña miró a su novio, queriéndole preguntar si él sabía algo, pero Sirius tenía el ceño fruncido y ella no se atrevió a decir nada. El moreno se dio la vuelta, apretando la mano de Casey y la guió hacia el final del callejón. La chica se dejó hacer, no sin antes volver la cabeza para ver cómo Peter y Eric se despedían alegremente.

Sortearon a varios grupos de niños y adolescentes que se preparaban para la inminente vuelta a clases antes de poder llegar al final de la calle. Casey los miraba con cierta añoranza, deseando poder volver al colegio una vez más, y estaba tan pendiente de ellos que tardó en notar que Sirius se había parado en seco. Cuando chocó con la espalda de su novio y se giró para preguntarle por qué se detenía, Casey se quedó de piedra.

- Vaya, vaya.. si es la oveja negra de la familia.

- Bellatrix. – respondió Sirius simplemente. Su voz no ocultaba el deje de desprecio, ni tampoco lo hacía su gesto, mirando a su prima con recelo. Apretó un poco más la mano de Casey.

- Así que, dando un paseo con... oh, perdona que haya olvidado tu nombre, querida. – ironizó Bellatrix dirigiéndose a Casey.

La castaña alzó la barbilla, dispuesta a no dejarse intimidar, pero Sirius no hizo caso e intentó escapar de aquel encuentro sin decir una sola palabra más.

- ¿Huyes de mí, primo?

Sin embargo le fue imposible evitar darse la vuelta ante el desafío que se adivinaba en la voz de la mujer.

- No estoy para tus tonterías, Bella. No pienso seguirte el juego.

- ¿Qué juego? – repuso la mujer con una sonrisa de medio lado.

Sirius resopló, miró un segundo a Casey y se volvió de nuevo hacia su prima.

- El juego de "_la oveja negra"_ de la familia. – masculló el moreno, dándose de nuevo la vuelta. – Yo ya _no_ soy parte de vosotros, así que haz como si no hubiéramos tenido la desgracia de conocernos.

Bella dejó que el chico se alejara un poco de ella antes de responderle con malicia, que _siempre_ sería un Black. Pero Sirius hizo caso omiso a sus comentarios y continuó caminando, ahora más rápidamente, hacia el Caldero Chorreante. Sin embargo, apenas había recorrido unos cuantos metros cuando escuchó de nuevo la voz de su prima a su espalda y se dio cuenta, no sin cierto temor, que ya no tenía agarrada la mano de Casey.

- ¡Oh, vaya¿Saldrás tú en su defensa? – se burló Bellatrix, cruzándose de brazos y sonriendo.

Casey miraba a la otra mujer con los ojos entrecerrados y una sonrisa fiera en los labios. Sirius había esquivado los ataques de su prima, pero a ella le habían quedado ganas de decirle cuatro cosas a la famosa Bellatrix Black, recientemente convertida en Bellatrix Lestrange. Por eso no desaprovechó la oportunidad de deshacerse de la mano de su novio para enfrentarse a las burlas de la mujer, "_Ahí va la valentía Gryffindor, huyendo como las ratas"._ Aquella frase que había sonado a sus espaldas mientras caminaban había sido más de lo que Casey podía soportar. Por eso soltó la mano del chico y deshizo sus propio pasos, quedando frente a la otra mujer.

- Él no necesita que nadie lo defienda. – repuso Casey con orgullo. – Pero es que la palabra _valentía_ ha sonado tan fea en tu voz, que no he podido evitar darme la vuelta.

Bellatrix borró la sonrisa y miró a la chica con intensidad.

- No me provoques, no tienes idea a quién te enfrentas. – siseó, los ojos chispeantes de ira.

Casey abrió la boca, para replicarle con algún comentario mordaz, pero la mano de Sirius en su codo le hizo callar durante un segundo. Momento que Bellatrix aprovechó para lanzarse al ataque de nuevo.

- Si tu madre se enterara, primo. Que tenga que salir en tu ayuda una mocosa_sangresucia_ que ni siquiera sabrá defenderse... y que tú te dejes hacer. – la sonrisa y el tono de voz de la mujer volvían a ser arrogantes e irónicos. – Lástima que después de oveja negra no queden motes más despectivos para ti. Quizás deberíamos inventar uno nuevo.

Pero Sirius, lejos de enfadarse, sonrió orgulloso.

- Como si me importara lo que ella pueda pensar; lo que todos vosotros podáis pensar. – miró a Casey y añadió. – Y no puedes estar más equivocada con respecto a Casey. Ella sabe defenderse y mucho mejor que la mayoría, además.

Dicho lo cual, el chico agarró de nuevo la mano de su novia y ambos desaparecieron entre el gentío. Dejaron atrás a una Bellatrix irritada, a la que siempre le gustaba decir la última palabra.

Pero cuando su primo y su novia desaparecieron de su vista, la mujer sonrió. Ya se encargaría ella misma de comprobar si la castaña sabía defenderse o no.

Al cruzar la puerta del Caldero y pisar suelo muggle, Casey se permitió soltar una carcajada.

- Menos mal que no habría nada interesante en el callejón.

El moreno respondió con una sonrisa distraída. En su cabeza no podía dejar de pensar en cómo habría descubierto su prima que Casey era hija de muggles.

**ooo**

Al anochecer, la Orden del Fénix al completo se reunió en el cuartel, como Dumbledore les había indicado.

Todos estaban expectantes, contándose cómo habían ido las guardias de aquel día mientras esperaban que aparecieran los dos únicos miembros que faltaba: Ojoloco y el propio Dumbledore.

Mientras Sirius conversaba con Frank, Gideon y Remus, Casey aprovechó para acercarse discretamente a Evelyn. La rubia la saludó con naturalidad y le hizo un hueco para que colocara su silla junto a ella. Casey agradeció el gesto y disfrutó interiormente de la mueca irritada de Peter, que había estado hablando con Evelyn hasta aquel momento.

Conociendo el estado de la relación entre ambos, Evelyn estuvo al pendiente de cómo iba evolucionando la conversación, no queriendo que Peter o la otra chica pudieran comenzar una pequeña discusión frente a todos. Sin embargo, y contra todo pronóstico, Casey se mostró algo más amable de lo normal con Peter, llegando incluso a preguntarle por las nuevas escobas voladoras que habían llegado aquel verano a la tienda. El chico sospechó al principio, pero en un momento dado vio de refilón a Sirius y se dijo que si Casey era capaz de hacer un esfuerzo¿por qué no podría hacerlo él también?

Al otro lado de la habitación, Anne y Lily comentaban el gesto de su amiga. Ellas mejor que nadie sabían lo poco que Casey soportaba a Peter. Y aunque Lily llegó a sugerir que quizás la otra chica estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por Sirius, Anne no pensaba igual. Se quedó observándola un momento, haciendo nota mental de preguntarle a Casey por el repentino esfuerzo de llevarse bien con Peter.

Cuando Ojoloco y Dumbledore llegaron, la sala de reuniones era un lío de conversaciones. En grupos pequeños, los miembros de la Orden se habían ido sentando o quedándose de pie y charlaban, algunos más despreocupadamente que otros. Pero con la llegada de los que faltaban, todo el mundo se quedó en silencio y apenas tardaron unos minutos en colocarse alrededor de la mesa principal.

- Siento la espera. – comenzó Dumbledore, sentándose a la cabeza de la mesa. – Bien, como ya adelanté anoche, la reunión de hoy debería ser clave para continuar con nuestra tarea. Sin embargo, me temo que no tenemos nada nuevo que contar.

- Imagino que mientras esperabais os habéis ido poniendo al día de las guardias que algunos habéis tenido durante el día de hoy. – Ojoloco colocó su silla cerca de la de Dumbledore. – Y a estas alturas ya sabréis que han sido un fracaso. Otra vez.

- Nadie dijo que el camino sería fácil y rápido. – prosiguió Dumbledore con voz neutra. – Pero puede que sea más lento de lo que imaginamos. Tras ver los reportes de todos, lo único más interesante del día ha sido un pequeño encuentro que Moody y sus aurores han tenido en el cuartel del ministerio.

- ¿La "_charla_" con Malfoy? – intervino Frank desde el fondo de la habitación.

Moody asintió, frunciendo el ceño.

- Como imaginaréis no nos ha dicho nada nuevo, ni ha dicho nada que podamos contar como sospechoso. – confirmó el auror más mayor. – Hemos tenido un cruce de palabras poco agradables, como viene siendo habitual, pero eso no es relevante. Lucius Malfoy y yo ya hemos tenido algún choque anteriormente, pero eso no viene al caso. Lo que importa es que él y Rodolphus Lestrange son nuestras únicas pistas para resolver lo que sucedió anoche en Mill Hill

- Supongo entonces que volvemos al principio, a las guardias personalizadas. – adivinó Fabian.

- Es nuestro único cabo. – repuso Dumbledore. – Pero si con los Flint habíamos de ser precavidos, con Malfoy y Lestrange debemos serlo aún más.

El mago se detuvo un instante y dirigió su mirada hacia un lado de la mesa. Después continuó hablando.

- Cualquier detalle que se nos escape, puede ser un error fatal en este caso. Por eso debemos evitar levantar la más mínima sospecha.

Sirius y James, sentados uno al lado del otro, se miraron. Remus, unos asientos más allá, frunció los labios.

- Lo que significa que algunos de vosotros no podréis ser incluidos en esas guardias. – concluyó Dumbledore, mirando de nuevo hacia un lado de la mesa. El lugar donde Sirius y James estaban sentados.

- Nos quedamos fuera. – comprendió James.

Toda la sala centró su atención en el chico, que se había cruzado de brazos y no parecía muy convencido.

- En su día tuvisteis problemas con Malfoy en el colegio, James. Os conoce demasiado bien como para que pudierais pasar desapercibidos. Vosotros seis os quedáis fuera. Ojoloco tampoco participará en las guardias, si os sirve de consuelo.

Durante unos segundos de murmullos generalizados, los chicos se contaron a sí mismos y no entendieron quiénes eran los seis. Peter, Remus, Sirius y James eran seguros; Lily también, porque había sido objeto de muchas burlas de Malfoy en varias ocasiones y James siempre había salido a defenderla. El hecho de que los chicos estuvieran casados y fuera conocimiento de gran parte de la comunidad mágica, acentuaba las razones por las que la pelirroja no pasaría desapercibida en la vigilancia. Pero seguía faltando una persona más. Y el único que pareció comprender que aquella persona no era otra más que Casey, era Remus. Al menos era el único que no se sorprendió ni preguntó por qué, cuando Dumbledore anunció el nombre de la chica.

- Supongo que recordarás los encontronazos con Slytherin, Casey – añadió el mago, consiguiendo que todos callaran al instante.

La chica asintió, algo enfadada por estar fuera pero aceptando que tenían razón. Si Malfoy se la encontraba varias veces, podría sospechar cualquier cosa y pensar que lo estaba siguiendo no resultaría descabellado.

Sin embargo, lo que algunos de los otros miembros de la Orden no alcanzaban a entender era por qué Anne no estaba también en el grupo de los que se quedaban fuera. Incluso la propia chica se había sorprendido porque había creído que, al ser amiga de quien era, tampoco resultaría adecuada para las vigilancias. Pero como Dumbledore no tardó en explicar, ella nunca se había visto envuelta en problemas o altercados con ninguno de los dos sospechosos y por tanto, dudaba que Malfoy o Lestrange pudieran sacar conclusiones si la veían más de una vez.

- Pero se supone que ella pertenece al mismo grupo de amigos. – intervino con preocupación Evelyn.

Anne no quiso mirar a la chica, y aunque intentaba no pensar en ello, esperaba que las quejas de Evelyn no tuvieran nada que ver con su relación con Remus. Después de todo, nunca se habían llevado especialmente bien entre ellas, pero desde que Anne salía con el chico, la relación era aún más distante.

- Pero Sullivan no es más que "_la amiga de_", mientras que el resto, a parte de ser amigos, son gente con la que Malfoy o Lestrange han tenido o tienen otros vínculos. Como las bromas de los chicos, las disputas y demás. – aclaró Dumbledore. – Además, en el caso de Lestrange, Sirius tiene un agravante.

- Es parte de la familia. – masculló el moreno, casi escupiendo la palabra "familia". Le gustara o no, los Black serían siempre parte de él y Bellatrix era una de ellas. Ahora que se había casado, había crecido un poco más el árbol familiar.

Dumbledore asintió y nadie volvió a discutir el tema. Mientras Moody y él repartían los turnos con los demás miembros, los seis que habían quedado fuera en esa ocasión no prestaban atención. Cinco de ellos se preguntaban qué harían ahora. Remus observaba a Anne, inquieto. Ella sin embargo parecía muy serena, incluso acariciaba distraídamente la mano del chico por debajo de la mesa, como si lo que Dumbledore le estuviera explicando fuera cómo hacer un movimiento de varita en vez del turno que le tocaba para vigilar la casa de los Lestrange.

Y como ellos seis no tenían más tarea que estar pendientes de la próxima reunión, tenían que abandonar el cuartel antes que el resto. Una sonrisa fugaz y un "hasta mañana" susurrado al oído fueron la única despedida de Remus y Anne. Ella se quedaba en una habitación donde gran parte de los que la ocupaban no terminaban de aceptar que estuviera en aquellas guardias, y él salía del edificio con cinco personas cuya única pregunta en aquel momento era "¿por qué?" Por qué no estaban ellos dentro, como el resto; por qué habían tenido que ser precisamente Malfoy y Lestrange los sospechosos.

Ninguno de los cinco se dio cuenta en aquel instante, mientras cruzaban la puerta hacia el aire fresco de la noche, del gesto serio y preocupado de Remus.

* * *

_N/A__: No voy a extenderme mucho con las disculpas porque podéis saltarlas, podéis creerme o no... pero llevo un par de meses en un serio atasco de inspiración de este fic. Intentad entenderlo. No voy a abandonarlo, ni mucho menos, pero siento no poder escribir con la asiduidad que me gustaría._

_Sé que además este capítulo es cortísimo, pero después de la tardanza no quería agobiaros con demasiada trama. _

_Gracias, si habéis llegado hasta aquí y aún no me habéis mandado una maldición vía mail : ) Y un __**GRACIAS**__ más enorme por los doscientos reviews!!! De verdad, gracias._

_**Nasirid**_


	26. Dumbledore y Dumbledore

**Disclaimer : **_Todos los personajes y lugares que aparecen en el fic pertenecen a J.K. Rowling; a excepción de Cassandra Nayron, Anne Sullivan, Eric Misdet, Evelyn Grams, Catherin, Miranda Lupin y todo lo relacionado con la Fundación Seward._

_Anteriormente__: La Orden del Fénix ha decidido vigilar estrechamente los pasos de Lucius Malfoy y Rodolphus Lestrange, pero hay seis miembros que se quedan al margen. Anne, sin embargo, es la única del grupo que mantiene contacto con la Orden mientras estas vigilancias duran._

* * *

**Capítulo 26: Dumbledore y Dumbledore**

Dos semanas más tarde Anne se sentía tan presionada a veces que prefería no abrir la boca. Era la única de los chicos que estaba teniendo contacto con el resto de la Orden durante aquel tiempo, la única involucrada en la vigilancia de Malfoy y Lestrange. Y los demás sabían de sobra que no podían estar preguntándole dónde y cuándo los vigilaban, pero a veces no podían evitarlo.

A esas alturas la chica ya se había cansado de repetir que no podía decir nada sobre las guardias. En el fondo le hubiera gustado poder decirles a dónde iba cuando se despedía de ellos, pero las reglas eran las reglas. Peter, Lily y Remus habían sido los únicos en no mencionar el tema y la chica lo agradecía. Pero Sirius, James y sobre todo Casey le habían insistido en más de una ocasión. Disimuladamente al principio, con sonrisas inocentes e intentando que la pregunta de "_¿cómo le va a Malfoy?_" sonara tan casual que pareciera que le estaban preguntado por el tiempo.

Pero Anne sólo sonreía, cambiaba radicalmente el tema y los otros se sentían decepcionados y resentidos unos minutos. Después hacían como que lo olvidaban y se comportaban normalmente.

Aunque en el fondo todos, incluso los que no preguntaban, ansiaban conocer algún tipo de avance. No por nada era la primera vez que se sentían excluidos de alguna forma desde que se habían unido a la Orden. Anne se sentía extraña teniendo que desviar las conversaciones, porque realmente no podía decir nada hasta que Dumbledore lo anunciara. Sin embargo, aquella tarde de finales de agosto, cuando apenas habían pasado dos semanas desde el_encuentro_ en el bosque, la morena se sintió aliviada al poder contar algo.

- Es lo único que puedo deciros, Casey. – le aseguró a su amiga por segunda vez.

Iban con Lily caminando por el centro, cerca ya de la Fundación Seward, cuando la chica recordó de pronto lo que Moody había hablado con ella aquella misma mañana.

- Por eso Dumbledore quiere que nos reunamos pronto, para que estemos todos al día. – continuó, mirando significativamente a su amiga, que aún tenía el gesto de desconfianza en el rostro. – Porque aunque no lo creas, yo sólo sé lo que pasa en mis guardias. De las de los demás no tengo la más remota idea.

- Pensé que estando allí en el cuartel, todos sabríais un poco de todos. – intervino Lily, caminando a su lado.

Anne se encogió de hombros y apretó la marcha cuando se acercaron a un paso de peatones.

- Vemos más a Moody, a Dumbledore y a Edgar. – explicó la morena. – Al resto casi no los he visto más que en cruces fugaces, uno entrando y el otro saliendo. Ni siquiera conozco a los nuevos.

- ¿Hay gente nueva? – terció Casey, sorprendida. – Eso tampoco nos lo habías dicho.

- Porque me enteré esta mañana, cuando Moody habló conmigo. Tampoco es que sepa demasiado de ellos, lo único que Ojoloco me ha dicho es que son dos y que Dumbledore nos los presentará a todos en la reunión de esta noche.

Lily esbozó una sonrisa.

- Eso es una gran noticia. Cuantos más seamos, más posibilidades tendremos.

Casey no dijo nada, aunque también sonreía con un brillo esperanzador. Anne sin embargo se mordió el labio inferior. No podía decir nada, aún no, pero no era capaz de sentirse tan animada como sus amigas. Si las pocas sospechas que ella tenía después de dos semanas de vigilancia eran ciertas, necesitarían muchos más nuevos miembros para ver resquicios de esperanza.

Tras unos minutos en silencio, Casey se detuvo en seco y avisó a sus amigas, que iban delante de ella.

- ¿Por qué estamos yendo por esta calle?

- ¿Porque se va por aquí? – repuso Lily con ironía, mirando a su amiga con una ceja alzada.

- Claro que se va, pero vamos a tardar casi el doble, porque tendremos que dar una vuelta enorme. – indicó Casey. Sonrió burlonamente y añadió. – Las pocas veces que has ido a la fundación te has aparecido¿a que sí?

La pelirroja se cruzó de brazos y entornó los ojos, como una forma de admitir que su amiga tenía razón pero que no le había gustado el tono con que se lo había reprochado.

- Tú podías haberme dicho algo. – le acusó la pelirroja a Anne, que se había quedado a su lado.

La morena se echó a reír y negó con un gesto.

- A mí no me metas, porque yo hago casi siempre lo mismo. Me aparezco. Y las pocas veces que he ido andando ha sido desde casa de Remus. Un camino que supongo que no tengo que recordarte que _no_ pasa, ni de lejos, por aquí.

Casey levantó un pulgar hacia su amiga mientras se reía por la cara que estaba poniendo Lily. Se acercó a ella y le pasó un brazo por encima de los hombros.

- Anda, vamos, que a este paso llegamos allí cuando Anne se tenga que ir. – rió, echándose a andar por el camino correcto y más corto.

Porque la morena tenía poco más de una hora antes de tener que volver a irse a la siguiente guardia que le había tocado.

De todo el grupo ella era la que estaba haciendo más, puesto que no tenía las obligaciones de las clases (que empezarían en menos de un mes) ni tampoco el horario de trabajo que tenía el resto de miembros de la Orden. Pero la chica había querido aprovechar aquella tarde para pasar un rato con sus amigas y ya que Casey necesitaba pasar por la Fundación, no desperdiciaría la oportunidad de ver a Remus. Hacía dos días que no se veían entre las guardias de ella y los turnos extras de él; el trabajo como ayudante de Golsdawn se intensificaba a medida que se acercaba la fecha de comienzo del nuevo curso.

Al llegar a la Fundación, Casey dejó a sus amigas vagando por el edificio mientras ella buscaba la información de los horarios que necesitaba. Anne era quien guiaba de las dos, ya que Lily había ido pocas veces y la otra chica se había pasado medio verano allí. Sin embargo, cuando media hora después se encontraron de nuevo con Casey, no había habido suerte para Anne. No habían visto a Remus. Sabía que estaba en el despacho de Golsdawn porque al pasar habían escuchado la voz del chico, pero la puerta estaba cerrada y ellas evidentemente no podían entrar a interrumpir. Anne suspiró, resignada, y siguió a sus amigas hacia la puerta de entrada. Faltaban diez minutos para que tuviera que irse.

Lily y Casey, que no tenían prisa, se fueron al jardín a sentarse bajo un árbol. Anne las siguió pero se quedó de pie junto a ellas, apoyada en el tronco y mirando a intervalos el reloj y la puerta principal, que había quedado a su espalda.

- Si está reunido con Golsdawn le quedará aún un rato. – informó Casey. – Quizás no termines muy tarde de tu guardia y podáis veros antes de la reunión.

Anne se encogió de hombros, alicaída. Eso mismo habían pensado Remus y ella el día anterior y no habían llegado a verse. Y mientras ella observaba de nuevo su reloj, Casey continuó con la conversación que estaba manteniendo con Lily y a la que Anne no estaba prestando demasiada atención.

- Es la tercera vez que los veo juntos. Y lo peor de todo no es eso, porque total a mí me importa poco con quién se relacione o se deje de relacionar Peter. Lo peor es que ayer nos cruzamos de tal manera que no nos quedó más remedio que saludarnos. – puso una mueca de asco y continuó. – La gracia que me hizo tener que saludar a ese impresentable de Eric puedes imaginártela.

Como un resorte, Anne se olvidó del reloj y de la puerta y enfocó toda su atención en la castaña.

- Y yo que pensaba que había desaparecido del mapa. – murmuró Lily con cierta preocupación.

- Ojalá, el mundo no se perdería nada sin él. – masculló Casey, claramente molesta.

Y las dos esperaron que Anne interviniera, aunque fuera para pedirles que dejaran de hablar del chico. Pero no dijo nada. Volvió su mirada al reloj en cuanto sus amigas comenzaron a mirarla descaradamente y echó un último vistazo a la puerta.

- Decidle que luego nos vemos en la reunión. – suspiró la chica, sabiendo que no podía retrasar un minuto más su marcha. – Hasta luego.

Las otras dos se quedaron bajo el árbol, observando a su amiga desaparecerse unos metros más allá. Lily se volvió entonces para preguntarle a Casey qué tal había ido lo de mirar los horarios de ese año cuando ambas vieron una sombra apareciendo por la puerta principal.

- ¡Por Merlín! – exclamó la pelirroja. – Si esto no es mala suerte, tendrán que reinventar el significado de la palabra.

Casey asintió, porque quien estaba saliendo del edificio no era otro que un muchacho de pelo castaño y ojos dorados que sonrió al verlas bajo el árbol.

- Sí, cuando le digas que Anne se acaba de ir hace dos segundos ya verás como no se ríe. – murmuró Casey, antes de que él llegara.

**ooo**

Sirius y James habían aprovechado la tarde para ir a la academia. Entrenar en las salas especiales era más fácil cuando faltaban pocas semanas para empezar las clases y la gente aprovechaba con más ahínco los últimos días de vacaciones. Ellos, por el contrario, habían preferido pasar por allí antes que no hacer nada en casa mientras las chicas pasaban la tarde con Anne.

Probaron durante unas horas una sala antes de decidir, de mutuo acuerdo, que como entrenamiento diario ya habían tenido suficiente. Y mientras subían hasta las duchas, continuaban con la conversación que habían iniciado minutos atrás en la sala de entrenamiento. Sirius había hablado con James del encuentro que tuvo en el Callejón Diagón unas semanas atrás, cuando iba con Casey. Le había dicho que la chica no le había dado demasiada importancia, creyendo que Bellatrix había sido puramente palabrería. Pero James estuvo de acuerdo con él cuando Sirius afirmó que su novia se equivocaba de parte a parte. Había intentado que a Casey le quedara claro que nunca debía menospreciar la palabra de un Black, sobre todo si ese Black era Bellatrix. Pero como Sirius se lamentaba aquella tarde de camino hacia las duchas, la chica apenas le había dado importancia.

- Y sé que tendría que habérselo comentado, pero pensé que ella misma se daría cuenta. – continuó el moreno, pasándose una malo por el pelo. – Y sin embargo ni se acuerda que Bellatrix la llamó _sangresucia_, James, tengo la impresión que no la escuchó cuando se lo escupió. Porque ya sabes como es mi prima... ella no dice las cosas sin ese tonillo arrogante tan suyo...

- Quizás Casey lo pasó por alto, simplemente. – opinó el otro chico, encogiéndose de hombros. – No lo tomó con algo a tener en cuenta. Total, seguro que un comentario así se lo podría esperar de alguien como Bellatrix.

Sirius frunció el ceño, preocupado.

- Claro que se lo podría esperar, pero tendría que haberse acordado que Bellatrix no tenía por qué saber que ella es hija de muggles.

James le dio un golpecito en el hombro, en señal de apoyo.

- No te lo tomes tan a la dramática, quizás sólo lo sabe porque han estado investigando qué hacía la oveja negra de los Black. – comentó con un matiz burlesco en su voz. Sirius le miró entornando los ojos. – No me irás a decir que eso no sería propio de tu familia.

- Es más que posible. – concedió el otro chico, no demasiado convencido.

Y James no siguió comentando más el tema, aunque en el fondo entendía la preocupación de su amigo. Con el marido de Bellatrix relacionado con aquel grupo de magos que habían visto en el bosque y teniendo en cuenta lo poco que parecían gustarles los muggles, no era tan descabellado estar preocupado. Casey era hija de muggles, y en aquellas circunstancias que Bellatrix conociera aquel dato era algo a tener muy en cuenta. Pero el chico no quería preocupar más a su amigo, no más de lo que ya estaba, aunque al salir de la ducha Sirius insistiera en que tenía razón y no debía preocuparse. Después de tantos años, James sabía cuando decía la verdad y cuándo ocultaba parte de ella.

Y en aquel momento callaba mucho de lo que estaba pensando.

**ooo**

El despacho de Dumbledore parecía más desordenado que de costumbre. El mago había ido acumulando pergaminos y libros sobre su escritorio durante los últimos días y por eso en aquel momento no daba con el sobre que Filch había dejado allí horas antes.

Se sentó en su butaca, observando detenidamente el caos que había sobre su mesa, intentando encontrar el mencionado sobre. El conserje le había asegurado que se lo había dejado allí, pero lo único que el mago veía a primera vista eran los expedientes de antiguos alumnos que llevaba días estudiando. Probó a invocar el sobre, y en un segundo su regazo se llenó de varias decenas de ellos. Los dejó a un lado de la mesa y empezó a buscar manualmente; no tenía la intención de escuchar una vez más las quejas de Filch por no haber visto el tan mencionado sobre.

Un movimiento brusco de Fawkes le hizo detenerse en su búsqueda. El mago miró detenidamente a su fénix y luego miró hacia la chimenea. Unos segundos después, un estallido color verde irrumpió en la habitación.

Dumbledore se levantó de su butaca, se subió ligeramente las gafas y saludó a su acompañante. Un hombre alto y delgado que se sacudía en aquel instante las cenizas de su larga barba gris.

- No pensé que acudirías.

El hombre que había salido de la chimenea se acercó al mago, lo observó largamente y luego se sentó en una silla que había frente al escritorio. Dumbledore regresó a su antigua posición y se sentó también. Durante unos minutos ambos permanecieron callados, como estudiándose el uno al otro. Al final el recién llegado rompió el silencio.

- He venido; no me hagas perder todo el día. – inquirió con tono gruñón.

Se cruzó de brazos, mirando de manera inquisitiva al hombre que tenía sentado frente a él.

Dumbledore le miró también, por encima de sus gafas.

- Necesito información. – dijo simplemente, mesándose la barba.

El otro hombre esbozó una sonrisa burlesca, al tiempo que se quitaba las gafas un instante para masajearse el puente de la nariz.

- ¿Tú pidiéndome ayuda? – rió, colocándose nuevamente las gafas. - ¿A mí?

- Supongo que no vas a decirme que desconoces qué se cuenta en la zona más oscura de la comunidad mágica.

El otro hombre se echó a reír. Dumbledore permaneció impasible, aunque sus ojos azules brillaban intensamente.

- No es para tomárselo a broma, Aberforth. – manifestó Dumbledore, sin exteriorizar sentimiento alguno.

- Perdona que me ría, Albus, pero tiene su gracia. – respondió el otro hombre, aún con resquicios de una sonrisa en los labios. – No hablamos desde hace tanto que ya he olvidado la última vez que lo hicimos, desapruebas todo lo que hago, como siempre, y ahora vienes pidiéndome ayuda. Precisamente a mí. ¿No tienes algún amiguito que te haga el favor ahora?

- En estos tiempos, no es prudente confiar demasiado.

Aberforth se reclinó en su asiento y frunció el ceño.

- ¿Por qué, entonces, has decidido confiar en mí ahora? – cuestionó, receloso. - ¿Por qué ahora, Albus?

El director de Hogwarts no contestó inmediatamente. Apoyó los codos sobre la mesa, sobre sus manos cruzadas colocó su barbilla y le dirigió una larga mirada al otro hombre. Ambos con los ojos del mismo azul, ocultos tras los cristales de sus gafas.

- Ya te lo he dicho, Aberforth. Necesito información. – repitió, sin desviar la mirada. – Y sé que tú eres capaz de conseguirla.

Aberforth no desvió la mirada tampoco, retando al otro hombre en silencio, comprobando quién de los dos sería más fuerte aquella vez.

Finalmente, el director del colegio se levantó de su butaca. Tenía el semblante sereno, ocultando el fracaso para sí mismo. Estaba a punto de abrir la boca para pedirle a Aberforth que se marchara, cuando el otro hombre accedió a hablar.

- No preguntes cómo lo sé y yo no preguntaré por qué quieres saberlo. Un trato, Albus.

El director se sentó de nuevo y adoptó la posición anterior, los codos apoyados sobre su escritorio y la barbilla reposando en sus manos cruzadas. Miró a los ojos a Aberforth y esbozó una ligera sonrisa.

- Un trato.

**ooo**

Tras un rato de charla, Lily consultó su reloj y se levantó de un salto del césped. Se despidió de sus dos amigos y al grito de "¡_nos vemos luego!_" desapareció en el jardín de la Fundación Seward. Remus la observó irse y después desvió su atención a la amiga que aún permanecía sentada junto a él.

- Podrías haberte ido con ella. – le comentó. – Has dicho que Sirius estaba en la academia con James¿no?

- Sí, sí, estaban entrenando los dos. – respondió la chica, haciendo un gesto con la mano. – Ya veré a Sirius después, a ti hacía más días que no te veía.

- Me viste ayer, Casey. – le recordó el chico con una sonrisa.

- Oh sí, bueno. A él lo tengo ya muy visto y contigo apenas si hablé ayer.

- Porque te pasaste el rato discutiendo con Sirius sobre quién de los dos había gastado más bromas a los Slytherins. – señaló Remus con cierto tono de burla.

La chica lo miró con el ceño fruncido y después de unos segundos, sonrió.

- Estaba claro que él me ganaba en número, porque contaba como suyas las bromas que hacíais entre los cuatro. Pero a veces me gusta sacarlo un poco de quicio.

Remus se echó a reír.

- Ni aún estando juntos vais a cambiar.

- Es la costumbre. – rió ella. – Nuestra forma de combatir la monotonía.

- Hasta que llegue el día que discutáis por encima de ese nivel.

- Tendríamos que tener grandes motivos para llegar a eso, Remus. – respondió Casey poniéndose seria por un momento. – Nosotros discutimos a veces, reñimos durante un rato y luego nos arreglamos. Ambos tenemos un carácter fuerte y estamos tan acostumbrados a ese tira y afloja, que sin esos momentos, habríamos durado un suspiro como pareja.

Remus asintió, pues no podía estar más de acuerdo con ella. La conocía casi tanto como conocía a Sirius, y desde el principio había sabido que su relación no sería _normal. _ No estaban todo el día discutiendo, pero de vez en cuando chocaban en algún punto y rompían la tensión con sus discusiones. Se miraban enfadados, frunciendo el ceño, cruzándose de brazos... y luego, después de una larga mirada silenciosa, esbozaban una sonrisa, se acercaban un poco y cerraban el momento con el humor que les caracterizaba a ambos.

No habían llegado a ser amigos previamente, como le sucedía a él con Anne; ni tampoco había surgido el enamoramiento como con Lily y James. Ellos dos habían sido enemigos, o eso habían creído, durante un tiempo; se habían sentido celosos del otro y se habían asustado al darse cuenta de lo que sentían por su supuesto _enemigo_. Eran tan parecidos que habían actuado casi de la misma forma, huyendo de lo que sentían y sobre todo, negándolo. Por eso, cuando habían descubierto hasta qué punto se parecían, cuando habían sabido que el otro estaba sintiendo exactamente lo mismo, habían comenzado una relación que muchos calificarían de tormentosa y que a ellos, les parecía la más normal del mundo. Tenían sus momentos tiernos y románticos, pero a ninguno le gustaba demasiado mostrarlo en público. Por eso lo demostraban únicamente cuando lo necesitaban. El resto del tiempo eran la pareja divertida, que tiempo atrás habían resuelto sus desencuentros con las varitas y formando líos en la sala común. Ahora los resolvían con un puñetazo suave en el hombro o haciéndose rabiar mutuamente antes de darse de nuevo la mano y sonreír, como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Y si Casey le había dicho a su amigo que el día anterior no habían hablado, lo compensaron con aquella tarde. Pasaron algunas horas sentados bajo el árbol, hablando de nimiedades, del comienzo de las clases, del tiempo... Hablaron del nuevo trabajo del chico, al que Golsdawn había ofrecido un puesto como ayudante permanente durante el curso. Remus había aceptado sin dudarlo, a sabiendas del tiempo que aquello le llevaría, pero admitiendo su situación personal.

No podía quejarse, es más, no debía. Eso le dijo a Casey. Golsdawn era un gran tipo, la asignatura que impartía le encantaba y trabajar con él era muy fácil. Además, ganaba un dinero que le hacía realmente falta. Omitió ese último detalle a su amiga, porque no le gustaba hablar de su vida económica. Su madre, al morir, le había dejado una cantidad en el banco. No era demasiado cuantiosa, pero al menos le había servido para ir tirando durante un tiempo, y desde que había comenzado a trabajar con el profesor, la cantidad que el chico debía sacar de esos ahorros de su madre era menor. Daba gracias a que la casa en la que vivía, era propiedad de sus padres y por tanto, ahora era suya. Un gasto de alquiler del que no tenía que preocuparse. Sin embargo, la luz, la comida, el agua... esos gastos no perdonaban a fin de mes y aunque el chico intentaba ser lo más ahorrativo posible, sin el dinero que cobraba habría tenido lo justo para sobrevivir unos pocos meses. Y las clases y la Orden le quitaban el poco tiempo libre que podía dedicar a un trabajo, por eso aquel ofrecimiento de Golsdawn era perfecto. Se adaptaba a su horario de estudios y también a cualquier tarea que tuviera desde la Orden.

Lo único que le preocupaba, y así se lo reveló a Casey, eran las pocas horas libres que le quedaban para estar con Anne. Ella lo animaba siempre, ayudándole en lo que podía, adaptando sus horas libres a las del chico para que coincidieran, y aún así, a él le parecía que a partir de ahora con eso no tendrían bastante. Ella empezaría las clases en pocos días también, y a parte de eso, estaba estudiando Derecho Mágico por su cuenta y con las tareas de la Orden... Mientras se lo contaba a su amiga, no pudo evitar suspirar. Hacía dos días que no veía a Anne.

- Encontraréis la forma, Remus. – lo animaba la castaña, pasándole un brazo por los hombros. – Después de las vueltas que habéis dado para estar juntos, unas pocas horas libres desperdigadas en una semana no debería separaros.

- No debería, pero...

- ¡Oh, venga! – se exasperó ella, rodando los ojos. – No vayas a empezar con tus inseguridades otra vez, porque me puedo poner agresiva.

Él sonrió, convencido de que su amiga era capaz de ponerse agresiva, como decía ella.

- Tienes razón. – concedió. – Sé lo que siento, y sé lo que siente Anne... No sé, quizás es por Eric. Me pone nervioso, me intriga esa amistad suya con Peter.

- No creerás que Anne podría volver con él. ¿No, Remus?

El chico vaciló un instante, un solo segundo, y Casey se puso seria de repente.

- No lo crees, Remus. No puedes creerlo.

- Lo sé. Y no lo creo, te lo aseguro. – la tranquilizó él, cerrando los ojos un momento. – Es sólo que no me gusta tenerlo alrededor; no me gusta nada.

- A Anne tampoco le entusiasma tener a Evelyn pululando cerca de ti. – Casey desvió la mirada hacia el cielo y añadió, con un tono más relajado. – Pero hay que admitir que Eric es peor persona que la pobre Evelyn.

Se mantuvieron unos minutos en silencio, mirando al cielo. Casey, sin embargo, dejó de mirar hacia arriba mucho antes que su amigo lo hiciera. Observaba a Remus con los ojos entornados, triste al leer en el rostro de su amigo lo mucho que echaba de menos a Anne. Era increíble el tiempo que habían permanecido separados, olvidando su antigua amistad, sin hablarse, sin saber nada del otro... y ahora, pasaban dos días sin verse y viendo la cara de ambos, parecía más bien que habían pasado meses.

Casey se levantó, sacudiéndose los pantalones.

- Anda, vamos. – llamó a su amigo con un toquecito en el hombro. – Con suerte Anne habrá vuelto de la guardia y tendréis unos minutos antes de que empiece la reunión.

**ooo**

Cuando Lily llegó a la academia se encontró a su marido y a Sirius listos para marcharse. Ella creía que ninguno sabía nada de la reunión, por lo que le resultó extraño encontrarlos preparados para salir, cuando ella había quedado en acudir a la academia para entrenar un rato también. Pero los chicos le explicaron que habían visto a Moody un rato antes y que ya sabían que se tenían que ir. Y aunque aún faltaba un rato para la reunión, los tres decidieron marcharse y desaparecer lejos de la academia. Quizás con suerte, Remus y Casey ya estuvieran allí cuando ellos llegaran.

- Pero si a todos les pasa, Cornamenta, no tienes de qué preocuparte. – le aseguraba Sirius con voz socarrona, mientras entraban en el edificio.

- James no está más gordo, Sirius. – repitió Lily con lentitud, como si le hablara a un niño pequeño.

James sonrió triunfal ante la respuesta de su esposa y se dio la vuelta para hacerle un gesto de burla a su amigo.

- ¿Has escuchado alguna vez lo de que el amor es ciego, Lily?

La pelirroja se volvió hacia Sirius y esbozó una sonrisa lentamente.

- Por supuesto. Si no¿por qué crees que Casey se habría fijado en ti?

El moreno abrió la boca para replicar, pero la sonrisilla jocosa de James le detuvo. Frunció el ceño y no dijo ni palabra.

La chica no hizo caso al intercambio de gestos entre James y Sirius y se dirigió al salón principal. Allí se encontraron con la mitad de la Orden, que esperaba sentada alrededor de la mesa, como era habitual.

Olvidando la burla anterior, Sirius buscó con la mirada por la habitación y en pocos minutos ya estaba sentado al lado de Casey y de Remus, que habían llegado un poco antes y estaban hablando con Peter y Marlene.

Aquella vez Dumbledore no les hizo esperar demasiado tiempo. Entró en la habitación cuando apenas faltaba nadie, seguido de un hombre y una mujer.

- Faltan algunos miembros. – comenzó Dumbledore, echando un rápido vistazo a la habitación cuando todos habían tomado asiento.

- Edgar, Caradoc, Fabian, Emmeline y Anne. – indicó Moody, sentado al otro lado de la mesa. – Tenían guardia esta tarde, pero deberían haber llegado hace rato.

El silencio se hizo en la habitación, todos con gestos serios y reflejando la preocupación por sus compañeros. Remus tenía los ojos fijos en la puerta.

Dumbledore les hizo un gesto a los nuevos para que se sentaran a su lado. Se quedó un minuto más en silencio, con las manos cruzadas bajo la barbilla y luego habló, con voz calmada.

- Comenzaremos sin ellos, pues.

Se miraron unos a otros, contrariados, puesto que nunca habían comenzado una reunión si alguno de los que tenía que estar en ella aún no había aparecido.

- El tiempo es valioso esta noche, y tenemos que tocar varios temas antes de que podamos marcharnos, así que no nos queda más remedio que comenzar. – explicó el mago, subiéndose las gafas. – Algunos ya sabíais que tres personas más se han unido a nuestra causa...

Y durante varios minutos, que parecieron demasiado largos para algunos de los que se hallaban sentados alrededor de aquella mesa, Dumbledore se dedicó a presentar a cada uno de los tres nuevos integrantes.

Sturgis Podmore, un hombre alto, con el cabello del color de la paja que le caía hasta los hombros y unos ojos pequeños y oscuros. Su rostro cuadrado y sus labios gruesos y rectos le hacían aparentar más años de los que en realidad tenía. No era mucho mayor que James y los demás, sólo un par de años, pero nadie lo imaginaba hasta que Sirius le reconoció. Había salido del colegio un par de años antes que ellos y si el chico le recordaba con tal claridad era porque Podmore había sido prefecto de Hufflepuff y les había quitado puntos más de una vez.

Al lado de Sturgis se encontraba una mujer alta y esbelta. Dorcas Meadows. Tenía el cabello castaño recogido en una pequeña coleta baja, con varios mechones cayéndole a un lado de la cara. Sus ojos grandes y verdes vagaban de un miembro a otro, recorriendo la sala en la inspección de sus nuevos compañeros. Mientras Dumbledore les contaba que Dorcas trabajaba en un departamento externo de Gringotts, todos la observaban pensando en si la habían visto antes. Pero aquella mujer de gesto serio sí parecía mayor que Sturgis, por lo que ni Sirius ni los demás se sorprendieron al saber que Dorcas hacía ya más de diecinueve años que había terminado Hogwarts. Nada salvo la elegancia de sus movimientos la hacía parecer una mujer de casi cuarenta años.

Sin embargo, el director de Hogwarts no pudo terminar la presentación del último de los nuevos miembros. El ruido sordo de la puerta principal cerrándose y un murmullo de pasos corriendo hasta la habitación detuvieron su discurso.

La puerta de la sala se abrió de golpe, dejando entrar a Emmeline, Caradoc y Fabian. El aspecto desaliñado y los gestos de los tres, preocuparon a todos los que se encontraban sentados.

- Nos han descubierto. – anunció Fabian, con voz jadeante. – No sabemos cómo, pero han sabido que estábamos vigilando la casa de Lestrange.

- Y de repente nos hemos visto rodeados por más de diez personas encapuchadas, con sus capas negras. – intervino Emmeline, apoyándose en la mesa. Respiró profundamente para intentar tranquilizarse y continuó. – Éramos demasiado pocos, Dumbledore, demasiado pocos.

- ¿Dónde están Edgar y Anne? – inquirió Moody con el ceño fruncido.

Remus mantenía la mirada fija en la puerta, pero estaba atento a lo que hablaban. Había cerrado los puños sobre sus rodillas, bajo la mesa y se había erguido en la silla, dispuesto para saltar y levantarse en cualquier momento. Cuando Moody preguntó por los dos que no habían vuelto, el licántropo se centró en el gesto de Emmeline, preocupada y dudosa. Tanto ella como Fabian y Caradoc tardaron unos segundos en reaccionar. A Remus se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

No quería seguir pensando, no quería suponer nada de lo que aquel silencio podía significar.

- ¿Qué ha pasado con ellos? – preguntó Dumbledore, levantándose de un golpe de la silla.

- Parecía que nos estaban esperando, Dumbledore. – habló Caradoc por primera vez. – Edgar, Anne y yo cubríamos la zona trasera de la casa. Estábamos escondidos vigilando cuando unos pasos detrás nuestra nos alertaron.

- Conseguimos escapar por muy poco, pero Edgar y Anne han tenido que ir a San Mungo. – reveló Emmeline, intentando tranquilizar a Remus con la mirada. – No parecía grave.

Lily y Casey exhalaron un suspiro, tras darse cuenta que habían contenido la respiración. A su lado, Sirius y James miraban fijamente a Remus, que se había quedado pálido en un momento.

- Remus, Benjy, conmigo. – la voz de Dumbledore los sacó a todos de sus cavilaciones.

Los dos aludidos se levantaron de un salto de sus sillas y siguieron al mago hasta la puerta, donde se volvió para mirar a Ojoloco.

- Moody, hazte cargo de la reunión. – el auror asintió. – Iremos a San Mungo, os mantendremos informados. Y olvida lo que habíamos hablado y empezad a pensar una nueva forma. Las guardias así ya no son seguras.

Dicho lo cual, salió de la habitación, con Benjy y Remus tras él.

El ambiente se quedó enrarecido en la habitación. Muchas veces habían tenido problemas, guardias que no servían para nada, horas muertas delante de una casa, un edificio... Pero nunca habían vivido aquella incertidumbre, aquel temor. Todos sabían por lo que luchaban, lo que arriesgaban, pero hasta aquella noche, no lo vieron tan cercano.

Porque habían sido diez contra cinco y a juzgar por el aspecto de los tres que habían vuelto, no había sido una lucha fácil y rápida. Y sobre todo, porque la sensación de perder a un compañero nunca, _jamás_, había sido tan palpable.

* * *

_N/A: Una actualización mensual no es lo que yo llamo un gran avance, pido disculpas hasta el infinito y más allá._

_Gracias por seguir ahí de todas formas, aunque tarde lo que tardo en subir cada capítulo._

_**¡Gracias!**_

**Nasirid**


	27. Primer asalto

**Disclaimer :**_Todos los personajes y lugares que aparecen en el fic pertenecen a J.K. Rowling; a excepción de Cassandra Nayron, Anne Sullivan, Eric Misdet, Evelyn Grams, Catherin, Miranda Lupin y todo lo relacionado con la Fundación Seward._

_Mis disculpas por tardar tanto en publicar. Estoy teniendo serios problemas de inspiración con este fic, pero he prometido no dejarlo a un lado y no voy a hacerlo._

_Gracias por seguir ahí._

* * *

**Capítulo 27: Primer asalto**

El primer y único ataque que había sufrido la Orden directamente había hecho cambiar de forma drástica toda su estrategia. Después de la encerrona que había sufrido el grupo de vigilancia de Edgar Bones, y que había llevado a éste y a Anne a pasar por San Mungo durante unas horas, Dumbledore decidió que era el momento de cambiar.

Una vez suspendido el sistema de guardias, al grupo no le quedaba más remedio que seguir las investigaciones a través de los contactos en el Ministerio. El único lugar donde seguir a Malfoy era discreto y no llamaba la atención. Lucius era conocido por las relaciones que trababa en el organismo mágico, así que se convirtió en la principal baza para continuar con las investigaciones.

Y aunque el resto de la Orden podía verse relegada a un segundo plano por lo poco que podían aportar, el paso de los días los convencieron de lo contrario. Sirius, Lily y James podían acudir algunas veces al cuartel de aurores con Moody y los Longbottom, en calidad de alumnos avanzados. Pero Dumbledore había pedido expresamente a Moody que cuidara todos sus movimientos, por lo que el auror se vio en la tarea de asignar más alumnos avanzados además. Era la mejor manera de no levantar sospechas sobre por qué eran siempre los mismos alumnos los que iban y venían del cuartel del Ministerio.

Mientras los recursos de la Orden se veían diezmados, no sucedía igual con los del enemigo. Cada semana encontraban una noticia nueva, un nuevo desastre, accidente o catástrofe que les llevaba irremediablemente a pensar en ellos; en Voldemort. Porque si bien podía ser casualidad que diez coches muggles chocaran unos con otros en la autovía, lo que no era usual era que la mitad de aquellos conductores fueran magos. Magos con orígenes muggles corriendo en sus venas, pero magos al fin y al cabo. Y tampoco era demasiado normal que, a los pocos días, dos miembros de una familia aparecieran muertos en el salón de su casa. Los aurores habían acudido con rapidez, al ser informados de la aparición de una extraña nube de humo de color verde grisáceo sobre el tejado de la casa.

Después de borrar los recuerdos a las familias muggles vecinas y de borrar la extraña marca que surcaba el cielo sobre la casa, los aurores no tardaron nada en adivinar la causa de la muerte.

De nuevo una pareja de magos, ambos con padres muggles.

Los hechos se repetían cada vez con mayor frecuencia. Magos que desaparecían sin dejar rastro, familias enteras que fallecían a causa de la maldición más imperdonable de todas, asaltos con demasiada violencia en los resquicios mágicos de las ciudades. Y sin embargo, aquello no era todo. Porque incluso la comunidad mágica asistía con desconcierto y temor a las noticias relacionadas con la comunidad no-mágica. Accidentes demasiado irreales, confusos, muggles que desaparecían...

Nadie podía relacionar todos los hechos al mismo grupo, pero con el paso de las semanas, la gente lo veía con más evidencia. Y comenzaron a preocuparse por sus orígenes muggles, a sentir el miedo encogiendo su estómago cuando escuchaban sonidos extraños fuera de casa y los magos se miraban entre sí con más desconfianza. Porque los muggles no entendían nada, no podían entenderlo, pero no ocurría igual con la comunidad mágica. Ellos habían visto ya demasiados sucesos inexplicables y muertes en las últimas semanas.

Y nadie se atrevía a pronunciar un nombre, una simple descripción de quién o quiénes podían estar detrás; porque pocos eran los que conocían la existencia de Voldemort. Pero todos sentían el mal acechando tras sus puertas.

Por su parte, los medios de comunicación muggles estaban desconcertados por la creciente ola violenta del país. No eran hechos relacionados ni tampoco extraordinarios. Accidentes de tráfico múltiples, edificios en llamas, violencia callejera, robos... Podían ser las noticias de cualquier mes del año, de cualquier semana; pero lo que los muggles no llegaban a comprender era por qué se daba todo a la vez. Lo terminaban achacando a una mala época y sólo esperaban que llegara la calma.

Sin embargo, a pesar de todo lo que ocurría en el país, el mundo seguía girando a su ritmo. Y aunque las semanas pasaban con rapidez, para algunos no era suficiente.

A Lily le habría gustado que después del 20 de septiembre hubieran pasado directamente al mes de octubre. Para ella el tiempo no corrió lo suficiente.

¿La razón? La tarde del 21 de septiembre de 1979 se celebró el enlace de Petunia Evans y Vernon Dursley.

Fue una ceremonia íntima, sólo para los familiares y unos pocos amigos, algo que los señores Evans acabaron por agradecer. Porque el ambiente había sido tan tenso entre sus hijas, que a duras penas consiguieron un par de fotografías de las dos juntas en las que ambas esbozaran una ligera sonrisa.

La relación entre las dos hermanas se había vuelto fría, cordial simplemente; un detalle que no pasaba desapercibido entre los invitados. Por aquella razón, Lily no dejaba de preguntar la hora cuando estaban terminando de comer la tarta nupcial. James, a su lado, intentaba hacerla reír, que se tranquilizara, recordándole que probablemente su hermana no se casaría otra vez y que, con el paso de los años, se arrepentiría de no haber disfrutado del momento. Cuando decía aquello, su mujer le miraba con los ojos entornados y volvía a preguntarle qué hora era. Él suspiraba resignado y se limitaba a responder.

Y la boda pasó, con más pena que gloria para Lily, porque después de todo sintió tristeza al ver que la relación con Petunia nunca volvería a ser la misma. Ya había cambiado cuando ella recibiera la carta de Hogwarts, y la esperanza que había renacido en sus pensamientos el día de su propia boda, cuando Petunia la ayudó a arreglarse, se diluyó aquel 21 de septiembre. Lily se marchó a casa, cogida del brazo de su marido, pensando que sólo un milagro podría arreglar aquella relación, fría y rota.

Después de aquello, el tiempo pareció correr a marchas forzadas. El final de un septiembre cálido dio paso a un mes de octubre radicalmente opuesto: lluvias casi diarias, tormentas y un frío digno del invierno que aún no llegaba.

La Orden seguía su curso, siguiendo las pocas líneas de investigación que parecían seguras y que, al final, no llevaban nunca a ninguna parte. Algunos pensaban por momentos que Dumbledore se había vuelto demasiado precavido, pero luego llegaban los reportes desde el cuartel de aurores del Ministerio y se paraban a darle la razón al líder del grupo. Moody parecía cada día más furioso ante la pasividad del Ministro, que hacía todo lo posible para que no saliera a la luz que últimamente, los aurores no se enfrentaban sólo a sucesos inexplicables. Se enfrentaban a un grupo de encapuchados que siempre los doblaban en número y que jamás aparecerían en ningún medio de comunicación mágico. Nadie fuera de aquellas oficinas hablaría de ellos. Era la orden del Ministro de Magia.

Las reuniones se volvían repetitivas. La mayoría de los miembros de la Orden se sentían además de inseguros, impotentes. Inseguros porque veían y sabían más de lo que un mago normal sabía acerca de lo que estaba ocurriendo, e impotentes por saber todo aquello y no poder hacer nada más que escuchar y quedarse sentados. Esperando el momento de saltar a la acción, el momento en que alguien les avisara con tiempo de una lucha, para poder acudir en ayuda en vez de tener que enterarse de las bajas por boca de Moody o alguno de los Longbottom.

Pero entonces Dumbledore pedía paciencia. Y todos, sin excepción, lo asumían. Esperarían el momento adecuado mientras se dedicaban a avisar a todo el que pudieran, a alertar a la gente de que los sucesos inexplicables sí tenían una explicación, aunque el Ministerio se negara a darla. Y debían hacerlo con cuidado, con discreción, con el peligro de ser descubiertos no sólo por los seguidores de Voldemort, sino por el Ministerio. Conocían de sobra el posicionamiento de las altas esferas de la organización mágica y nadie que osara desafiar la palabra del Ministro a los cuatro vientos podía salir indemne.

Los chicos hacían lo que podían en sus clases.

Para Remus y Casey era complicado al principio dar razones acerca de lo que decían, de porqué habría que creerles a ellos en vez de al Ministro, que llevaba días asegurando que todo era una terrible y catastrófica coincidencia. Pero¿era tan normal que fuera una coincidencia detrás de otra? A ese resquicio de duda era al que se agarraban ambos cuando hablaban del tema con algún compañero. Evidentemente, se cuidaban mucho de hablar sobre aquello con todo el mundo, puesto que no todos sus compañeros tenían la misma convicción que ellos. Remus y Casey se limitaban a sembrar la duda, a contar lo que a ellos les habían contado en algún lugar, a retransmitir las preguntas que habían escuchado de unos y de otros. Y así no se ponían en evidencia, pero tampoco dejaban que las palabras que venían del Ministerio fueran seguidas tan a rajatabla.

Además, Golsdawn solía darle al chico instrucciones sobre cómo sembrar la duda sin resultar tan llamativo. Él mismo no podía tocar el tema abiertamente en sus clases, por las presiones que recibía el dueño de la escuela. El Ministerio se guardaba muy bien las espaldas, solía decirle a su alumno, por eso tenían que ser cuidadosos.

Y muchas veces, las charlas con el profesor mientras preparaban las clases de días siguientes se alargaban tanto, que Remus salía de la escuela al atardecer. A veces alcanzaba a Anne a la salida de sus clases en la universidad, y otra veces era la chica la que lo alcanzaba, esperándole en el salón de su casa. Había tomado por costumbre estudiar con él antes de volver a casa de sus padres para cenar. Incluso en las últimas semanas, había llamado a casa tantas veces para avisar que no volvería para la cena, que su madre había dejado de poner tres platos sobre la mesa, hubiera hablado con Anne o no.

Remus lo agradecía. Porque no sólo había dejado de cenar sólo en un rincón del comedor, sino porque Anne también lo ayudaba a estudiar. Como en los viejos tiempos, cuando ambos se pasaban horas juntos en la sala común repasando los deberes, ayudándose mutuamente.

Eran momentos que pasaban a solas y que aprovechaban cada día más, como si el miedo hubiera tocado a sus puertas y les estuviera avisando.

Pero no eran los únicos.

Lily y James sentían también que el miedo estaba llegando a ellos. Lo notaban cuando estaban en las clases y veían en sus compañeros las mismas caras de desconcierto y desconfianza que ellos mismos tenían. Cuando poco a poco habían dejado de lado el volver a casa caminando, dando un largo paseo cogidos del brazo, para usar con más asiduidad las chimeneas de la Academia, o simplemente se desaparecían a las puertas del edificio.

El mismo Sirius había dejado de ir a buscar a Casey andando, como solía hacer a menudo. Se veían al terminar las clases de ambos, algunos días iban a cenar a casa de la chica y otros, se quedaban cenando en casa de él, con Peter.

La razón de las últimas de sus discusiones, el amigo en discordia al que Sirius defendía a capa y espada y al que Casey no podía soportar. Nunca estarían de acuerdo en aquello, eso ya lo sabían, y Sirius se negaba a rogarle a la chica que aceptara a su amigo sin tanta discusión. Él estaba seguro de la lealtad de Peter, de la confianza que le tenía y no creía necesario tener que pedirle a nadie que confiara en él.

Casey era una persona testaruda y seguía con la idea fija de que Peter no era tan bueno como aparentaba. No tenía razones para fundamentar aquello, como le rebatía Remus siempre que sacaban el tema, pero no podía evitar pensarlo. Sin embargo, la chica se dio cuenta que la situación había llegado al límite cuando una tarde llegó a casa de Sirius y Peter estaba allí, esperándola también para poder cenar.

La primera reacción de ella había sido enfadarse, recriminándole a Sirius que le había prometido pasar la cena a solas. Pero el chico no se desdijo y simplemente le pidió que se sentara a cenar, que estaba cansado de tener que partir aquellos momentos en casa para pasarlos con su amigo o con su novia, cuando podía pasarlos con ambos sin ningún problema. Ante la cara de sorpresa de Casey, Sirius le dijo que si quería irse no habría ningún problema, pero que no volviera a pedirle que eligiera porque no era justo. Ella le respondió enfadada que nunca le había hecho elegir pero Sirius, con gesto serio y decidido, le aseguró que sí lo había hecho, aunque no hubiera sido directamente.

Desde aquella tarde, la actitud de Casey cambió.

Se había marchado a casa cerrando la puerta de un portazo, enfadada, pero al día siguiente volvió antes de que Sirius saliera de las clases. Sabía que Peter estaría allí y quería aprovechar el momento para poner todas las cartas sobre la mesa. Había estado pensando en todo lo que su novio le había dicho, todo lo que Remus le había aconsejado y al final, había llegado a la conclusión que todos tenían algo de razón. Incluso ella, que si no confiaba en Peter era porque algo en su interior se lo decía, pero que no podía interponer esa sensación a su relación; no sólo la que compartía con Sirius, sino también a su amistad con Remus y con James. Por eso había decidido dejar esa impresión atrás todo lo que le fuera posible y firmar la paz con Peter.

El chico no pareció en exceso sorprendido cuando ella apareció en la casa y le pidió que hablaran. No necesitaron demasiado tiempo para dejarle claro al otro que no le caía bien, pero tampoco hizo falta mucho tiempo para que llegaran a la conclusión que el único que llevaba las de perder no era ninguno de ellos, era Sirius.

Peter le aseguró a la chica que su intención a la hora de irse a vivir con Sirius no era la de estorbar, que incluso había pensado mudarse a otro lugar en cuanto ahorrara un poco más para quitarse de en medio. Ante aquella afirmación Casey se sintió peor consigo misma. Ella tampoco quería echar a nadie de una casa que ni siquiera era la suya y parecía que con su actitud era lo que acabaría logrando. Y probablemente, con el tiempo, Sirius se lo echaría en cara, directa o indirectamente.

Cuando Sirius llegó aquella tarde a su casa, se encontró una escena que guardaría para siempre en su memoria. Casey y Peter estaban poniendo la mesa y hablaban de vez en cuando. No era una conversación interesante ni mucho menos amistosa, pero al menos no era tirante ni fría y aquello, a Sirius, le valió para una sonrisa.

Más tranquilo después de haber resuelto de alguna forma aquella disputa no declarada con la novia de uno de sus mejores amigos, Peter terminó de cenar y los dejó a solas, mientras él iba a dar una vuelta y hacer una visita.

Desde que llegara de nuevo a Londres se había reencontrado con sus mejores amigos y también había trabado nuevas amistades. Especialmente desde que había ingresado en la Orden del Fénix.

Allí había conocido más tranquilamente a Evelyn, la chica dulce y amable que había sido durante algunas semanas novia de Remus y que, desde la ruptura, se había acercado más a él. Peter al principio había pensado que lo hacía para poder estar cerca de Remus de alguna forma, no habiendo aceptado que el chico y ella terminaran. Pero con el paso de los días, Peter había terminado por admitir que por primera vez, alguien se había acercado a él sin la intención oculta de acercarse a sus amigos, como había sucedido en más de una ocasión en el colegio. Por eso apreciaba más la amistad con la chica.

No eran tan buenos amigos como podían ser James, Sirius y Remus, pero sí que les unía una amistad sincera. Y gracias a ella, Peter había conocido mejor a otra de las personas que apreciaba de Londres: Eric Misdet.

Antiguo novio de Anne, Eric era un chico agradable aunque con ciertos matices autoritarios, que salían a la luz en alguna ocasión. Pero Peter se sentía en parte agradecido por su amistad y en parte fascinado por el chico. Trabajaba en el Ministerio, en un puesto de relativa responsabilidad y siempre estaba rodeado de gente interesante. Quizás eso era lo que más le gustaba a Peter de su amistad con el chico. Porque al principio se había acercado a él por Evelyn, pero los comentarios de sus amigos le habían hecho dudar y no confiar enteramente en todo lo que la chica decía sobre Eric. Y sin embargo, fue el mismo Eric quien poco a poco destruyó las dudas de Peter, tratándolo como un buen amigo y pasando con él todo el tiempo que sus otros amigos, los amigos de siempre, no tenían para dedicarle.

Por eso, a medida que terminaba el mes de octubre, Peter acudió felizmente a visitar a su nuevo gran amigo. Porque Eric le había pedido que lo acompañase aquel día, quería presentarle a algunos de sus conocidos que seguramente podrían ayudarle a encontrar un trabajo mejor. Ni James, ni Sirius, ni Remus aceptaban con agrado aquella nueva amistad, pero Peter ya les había hecho ver que si él no tenía problema con los amigos que ellos habían hecho en su ausencia (aunque en el fondo todos sabían que se referían a Anne y Casey), ellos no debían tener problemas tampoco en aquella ocasión. James y Sirius fueron algo más insistentes, advirtiéndole de lo poco amable que podía llegar a ser Eric Misdet, pero Peter desoyó sus palabras. Le interesaba más saber qué opinaba Remus, ya que el chico era el antiguo novio de Anne y Peter creía de alguna forma que su amigo podría sentirse traicionado; pero Remus era quien menos insistió de los tres. Simplemente le dijo que fuera cuidadoso y que él podía ser amigo de quien quisiese, ellos tres no eran nadie para decirle lo contrario. Pero Eric no era precisamente un "_nadie_", a Remus le generaba desconfianza. Si no lo dijo en voz alta a su amigo cuando éste le preguntó fue porque pensaba que aquello se debía a la relación que el chico y Anne habían tenido.

Con el tiempo, Remus Lupin se arrepentiría de no haberle hablado a Peter de todas aquellas sensaciones.

**oOo**

Era primeros de noviembre cuando recibieron el primer aviso.

El _patronus_ de Moody fue dando la voz de alarma a todos los miembros de la Orden que fue capaz y en pocos minutos, el grupo casi al completo se había reunido en una zona oscura por la sombras del grupo de árboles que les rodeaban. Estaban en medio de un bosque.

- Son demasiados. – susurró bruscamente Moody al darse la vuelta y ver a la mayor parte de los miembros de la Orden allí. – Un grupo de aurores los está reteniendo unos metros más allá, pero son demasiados.

- ¿Qué pasa con los demás aurores? – preguntó Marlene rápidamente, escondiéndose detrás de un árbol imitando a sus compañeros.

- Ha estallado un edificio cerca de la entrada al Callejón Diagón. – intervino Frank Longbottom con voz ronca. Venía corriendo con la varita alzada. – ¡Daos prisa! Ha aparecido un grupo más.

Sin mediar más palabras, las dieciséis personas allí reunidas siguieron al auror empuñando las varitas. Corrían todo lo silenciosamente que eran capaces, observando a Moody, quien les iba haciendo señas para que se fueran dispersando.

Poco a poco fueron conscientes de a qué se enfrentaban, pues los gritos de los que luchaban se colaban ya por entre los árboles. Casey miró a su derecha y Dorcas le indicó con un gesto que se detuviera. Se ocultaron tras un árbol mientras veían como los demás seguían desapareciendo en las sombras.

- Acción de verdad. – murmuró la mujer con una sonrisa de medio lado, mirando fugazmente a Casey. – Por fin.

La chica asintió en silencio, más por inercia que por estar de acuerdo con ella. A ella la acción de verdad no le suponía tanto placer. A un gesto de su compañera, empuñó con fuerza la varita y se adelantó unos pasos a la izquierda. Ya podía distinguir a varias figuras oscuras deslizándose por entre los árboles, a pocos metros de ellas. Pero la noche hacía rato que había caído y era imposible decir a aquella distancia, si las figuras tenían capas negras y máscaras o si eran aurores. Casey no se atrevía a lanzar ningún hechizo desde aquella posición, temerosa de errar en el blanco. Dorcas la miró un momento, tenía el ceño fruncido y los labios apretados. Al parecer, pensaba igual que Casey.

Los crujidos de las hojas bajos los pies de alguien se oían cada vez más cerca. A la derecha. Casey se volvió hacia ese lado, esperando que ese alguien apareciera en su campo de visión. Dorcas se colocó al lado de la chica, dándole un apretón de manos rápido antes de mirarla.

Casey sonrió forzadamente, apretó la varita en su mano derecha y con la mano libre se palpó el bolsillo del pantalón. Respiró hondo y dio un paso al frente.

Dorcas la siguió.

**oOo**

James, Emmeline, Edgard, Caradoc y Sturgis habían seguido a Moody sin detenerse hasta la espesura de donde provenía el sonido de la lucha que se estaba llevando a cabo. Todos empuñaban las varitas con fuerza y con decisión, dispuestos a formar parte de aquel sonido en el menor tiempo posible.

James se giró un segundo, pues había creído escuchar algo a su espalda. Pero no vio a nadie. Siguió corriendo, saltando y esquivando las gruesas raíces que brotaban del suelo, dificultándoles la carrera. Pensó en Lily, con el pelo rojo al aire, mojado después de la ducha que se había dado minutos atrás, en casa, y se dijo a sí mismo que ella sabía defenderse. Lo único que tenía que hacer era demostrar que él también sabía.

Cuando después de unos minutos de carrera, el grupo que seguía a Moody alcanzó un claro, a James le molestó de pronto la luz. Era de noche, pero hacía sólo tres días que había sido luna llena, y la luz del astro iluminaba con cierta intensidad al grupo de magos que estaba luchando. Los rayos de colores de los hechizos y las maldiciones no hacían más que contribuir a dicha claridad.

James agarró con fuerza su varita. Sólo había cinco aurores luchando y más de quince magos con capas negras ondeando a sus espaldas y una máscara blanca ocultando sus rostros.

En pocos minutos, la lucha se volvió más igualada. Los magos encapuchados recibieron con sorpresa el aumento de contrincantes, pero ninguno pareció asustado por ello.

**oOo**

Lily corría como podía, lanzando hechizos aturdidores a su espalda, sin mirar a quien la estaba persiguiendo. Podía escuchar la voz aguda del mago alto y enmascarado que la había acorralado minutos antes, cuando la chica luchaba codo con codo con Peter y Gideon. Los dos habían corrido a ayudarla en cuanto pudieron deshacerse de sus adversarios, pero apenas tuvieron tiempo para que ella echase a correr antes de que aparecieran más mortífagos.

Porque nadie lo había dicho en voz alta, y tampoco era necesario. Aquellos misteriosos encapuchados que ocultaban su rostro tras simples máscaras blancas eran los seguidores de Voldemort, los que estaban sembrando el miedo en el país, aquellos contra los que la Orden se suponía que luchaba.

Pero Lily ya no pensaba en nada de eso. Ni siquiera era capaz de pensar con claridad mientras intentaba no darse de bruces por culpa de las ramas caídas y las raíces, que hacían que su carrera no fuera todo lo rápido que ella quería. Tampoco el mortífago podía correr demasiado, de forma que mantenían una cierta distancia. Pero la chica respiraba rápidamente, mirando hacia todos lados sin saber realmente qué estaba buscando. Su mente trabajaba demasiado rápido, pensando los hechizos y mandando la orden a su mano, que dirigía la varita con determinación.

El cabello suelto le dificultaba a veces la visión cuando se daba la vuelta para ver por dónde iba su perseguidor, pero no tenía tiempo para remediarlo. De repente, un par de árboles demasiado gruesos se interpusieron en su camino y Lily no vio una salida.

Se dio la vuelta a toda velocidad y gritó "_Protego_" antes de que su contrincante pudiera siquiera percatarse que ella se había parado, apoyando la espalda en el tronco del árbol. El hechizo le dio únicamente unos segundos de tregua, para recuperar el aliento y entonces la chica se irguió y puso en práctica todo lo que sabía.

Era hora de saber si era tan buena en un duelo como lo había sido en la sala de entrenamientos de la Academia.

**oOo**

Sirius, Remus, Marlene y Anne se habían unido al pequeño grupo de aurores hacia el que había corrido Frank después de avisarles. En él estaba Alice con tres compañeros más, que luchaban sin descanso contra seis mortífagos.

En cuanto ellos llegaron, los encapuchados se vieron acorralados y superados en número, pero no desistieron en su ataque, sino que lo hicieron más cruento. Las maldiciones pasaban rozando de un lado a otro, sin dar tiempo a los otros aurores a preguntar quiénes eran los que llegaban y cómo habían sabido hacerlo en el punto correcto.

Nada de preguntas. Allí todos corrían, luchaban y gritaban. Algunos de pura furia, otros de dolor.

Y a pesar de superarlos en número, uno de los mortífagos, el más ancho de hombros, consiguió dejar fuera de combate a uno de los aurores después de varios "_Crucios_" y se ensañó con Alice. La mujer se movía con agilidad, esquivando los hechizos y lanzando su ataque cuando tenía ocasión. Jadeaba por el esfuerzo, centrada en aquel mago que cada vez la hacía retroceder un paso más.

- ¡_Impedimenta_! - gritó la mujer, decidida a no ceder un metro más.

Pero un paso en falso la hizo tropezar y tambalearse, instante que su adversario aprovechó para lanzarle un aturdidor que la hizo caer al suelo. Con la varita aún apretada en la palma de su mano, Alice gimió de dolor al sentir una piedra clavarse en su espalda. El mortífago rió satisfecho, mientras caminaba ahora más lentamente hacia su víctima, tirada en el suelo sin poder moverse por el dolor. A sus espaldas la lucha se había vuelto más encarnizada, cuando uno de sus compañeros luchaba al mismo tiempo con dos de los magos que habían llegado en el último momento. Nadie parecía haber reparado en la auror que gemía de dolor en el suelo.

Alice apretó la varita y gimió de nuevo, retorciéndose de dolor. Abrió los ojos para ver al mortífago encima de ella, alzando la varita para seguramente lanzar la maldición final.

**oOo**

Sirius y Anne habían salido corriendo tras uno de los mortífagos que había conseguido escapar a su círculo y se perdía en la espesura del bosque. La chica, que iba unos pasos más adelantada, no se paró a comprobar que Sirius iba detrás, ni siquiera podía escuchar sus pasos debido al ruido ensordecedor de gritos que escuchaba ya por todos lados. Por eso, cuando un rayo rojizo la golpeó en el hombro izquierdo y la hizo caer al suelo, Anne vio que nadie iba detrás de ella.

Nadie que ella pudiera reconocer como amigo.

No sabía de dónde había salido aquel mortífago, pero de su varita no había salido el rayo que acababa de tirarla al suelo. Anne jadeó, levantándose rápidamente y mirando a izquierda y derecha.

Ahora tenía, en vez de una figura vestida de negro acechándola, dos. Una a cada lado.

**oOo**

No muy lejos de donde se habían aparecido, Evelyn, Elphias y Fabian contemplaban con desolación como, después de haberse encargado de dos mortífagos, diez más aparecían de repente. Como sombras surgiendo de la noche, caminando en formación triangular y con paso solemne, como si de una ceremonia se tratara.

Fabian fue el primero en percatarse que aquellos mortífagos no venían solos. Que su formación y su paso extravagante tenían una razón de ser; razón que se ocultaba en el centro del triángulo. Tiró de las mangas de sus compañeros y les gritó que corrieran.

Ninguno dudó, corrieron tras su compañero como si la vida les fuera en ello. Y probablemente así era, pues no serían capaces de luchar contra diez de los otros y salir bien parados. Mucho menos si Fabian tenía razón y quien se escondía era aquel a quienes los encapuchados seguían.

Lord Voldemort había llegado.

**oOo**

Sirius había dejado atrás a Anne tras descubrir a un grupo de cinco mortífagos que corrían en dirección paralela, detrás de dos figuras que corrían más rápido a su vez. Seguro de que ningún mortífago escaparía corriendo de otro, el chico cambió de dirección y salió en pos del grupo.

Gracias al factor sorpresa, Sirius fue capaz de tumbar a dos de ellos antes de alcanzar a distinguir las figuras de Dorcas y Casey corriendo delante de él. El chico suspiró aliviado mientras seguía corriendo, dejando atrás a los dos mortífagos caídos. No dudaba de la capacidad de defensa de Casey, pero todo en aquel bosque era un auténtico caos. Eran demasiado pocos y los mortífagos parecía que aumentaban en vez de disminuir. No importaba cuántos cayeran heridos en la tierra, siempre aparecían varios más para ocupar su puesto en la lucha.

Se agachó al escuchar cómo Dorcas lanzaba un aturdidor a los mortífagos que aún las perseguían, y Sirius aprovechó el momento para dar unas zancadas y terminar de acercarse al grupo perseguidor. Usando al mismo tiempo varita y puños, el chico consiguió deshacerse en pocos minutos de otro mortífago. Los otros dos seguían persiguiendo a Dorcas y a Casey, que finalmente se detuvieron en un pequeño claro.

Las dos mujeres vieron a Sirius a lo lejos y entretuvieron a los dos mortífagos, que se habían percatado por fin de la presencia del chico a sus espaldas.

Cuando un rato después, Dorcas y Casey corrían junto a él de vuelta al punto donde se había separado de Anne, Sirius no pudo evitar buscar la mano de su novia y apretarla. Él podía ser valiente y no temer la lucha ni a un grupo de mortífagos enfurecidos, pero temía aquello que no podía controlar y Casey desapareciendo de su vista en plena lucha había sido peor que recibir una maldición.

**oOo**

Lily había caído de bruces al suelo por el cansancio. Respiraba con dificultad y tenía la sensación de que su cuerpo pesaba demasiado como para soportar mucho más tiempo de rodillas. Pero los pasos rápidos que anunciaban la llegada de alguien la hizo despertar un poco de su cansancio y con esfuerzo, consiguió levantarse. Se apoyaba en un árbol cercano, mientras se palpaba el hombro izquierdo y se mordía el labio para no soltar un grito de dolor.

El mortífago que la había perseguido hasta aquel punto del bosque se hallaba tendido en el suelo, atado de pies a cabeza y desmayado.

- ¡Corre, Lily!. ¡Corre!

La chica apenas tuvo tiempo para identificar al dueño de la voz cuando sintió que unos brazos tiraban de ella hacia delante. Corrió para no caer y se dejó llevar por Fabian, que seguía gritando tan alto como podía. Ella lo miró un segundo, desconcertada, pero detrás del hombre sólo vio a Evelyn y a Elphias, corriendo desesperados también.

De la varita de Evelyn había salido una nube plateada. Debía ser su_patronus_, pero Lily, con la velocidad, no alcanzó a verlo completo.

Cuando Fabian detuvo la carrera abruptamente, Lily se descubrió en medio de otra lucha aún mayor. Le pareció distinguir la risa de James, pero no podía verlo entre tanta gente y aún así, pensó que era imposible que el chico se fuera a carcajear en un momento como aquel.

Rápidamente ellos cuatro se unieron también a la lucha, equilibrándola por fin.

**oOo**

Alice sonrió para sus adentros cuando, fingiendo un dolor que no sentía tan intensamente, el mortífago bajó su guardia y dejó que ella lo pillara desprevenido. Pero la sensación de triunfo le duró poco tiempo. Al levantarse vio que Frank se marchaba corriendo, detrás de todos los demás, y que daba un último vistazo atrás, con la esperanza de ver a su mujer aparecer entre los árboles.

Ella echó a correr y lo alcanzó, antes de perderle de vista. Frank se detuvo sólo un segundo para observarla y asegurarse que estaba bien. La cogió de la mano y siguió corriendo, junto a ella, hacia el lugar donde los mortífagos estaban huyendo.

**oOo**

James había desaparecido tras unos árboles por donde, minutos antes, habían salido corriendo Lily y Emmeline. De repente los mortífagos parecían más interesados en hacerlos correr tras ellos que en enfrentarse cara a cara. Quizás por eso habían acabado todos en el claro. El lugar donde James llevaba luchando todo el rato y que en pocos minutos se había llenado de todos los miembros de la Orden que estaban allí.

En un instante de descanso después de que Remus lo ayudara con uno de los mortífagos, James hizo recuento rápido. Al principio casi suspiró de alivio al creer que estaban todos ellos más o menos bien, pero no alcanzó a ver ni a Anne, ni a Dorcas, ni a Peter.

Un aturdidor cruzó rozando su sien, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Y luego, el mortífago había salido corriendo por los árboles, seguido de un par de compañeros y de Lily y Emmeline, que iban a su encuentro. El chico no se lo pensó, y corrió tras ellos.

Poco después, todos volvían a estar en el mismo claro. La batalla sin embargo, se detuvo al poco, cuando una voz tronó desde detrás de unos árboles, antes de hacer su aparición.

Lily buscó la mirada de su marido, no atreviéndose a moverse de donde estaba. El resto de miembros de la Orden y los aurores que quedaban en pie, parecieron pensar lo mismo.

De entre las sombras surgió la figura alta y desgarbada del que hacía años había dejado de ser Tom Riddle. Con la piel blanquecina y los ojos con un extraño brillo rojizo, el mago se quitó la capucha y se acercó al grupo, sonriendo descaradamente.

- Así que estas son las fuerzas vigilantes que pretenden destruirnos. – se mofó mientras miraba al grupo paralizado de aurores y miembros de la Orden. – Quería verlo con mis propios ojos, ver a la basura que osa plantarnos cara.

Se dio la vuelta y con un gesto indicó a sus seguidores que podían continuar.

- Acabad con ellos. – les dijo, mientras se colocaba la capucha de nuevo. – No voy a malgastar mi energía con un grupo tan insignificante.

Y la lucha se reemprendió de nuevo, más intensa en esa ocasión. La ira rezumaba en las venas de los miembros de la Orden, que habían sentido la ofensa como una clara declaración de guerra y no iban a quedarse de brazos cruzados. Ahora sí que no.

Cuando menos lo esperaban, aparecieron Dorcas, Peter y Anne. El chico cojeaba, pero lanzaba hechizos a diestro y siniestro, acercándose tan aprisa como podía al grupo central, donde había visto a sus amigos.

Anne se unió al duelo que enfrentaba a Marlene y a Gideon con dos mortífagos que estaban resultando duros de pelar. A su lado, Frank y James se habían desembarazado de otro mortífago y corrían hacia los árboles donde Voldemort había desaparecido minutos antes.

Lily, Alice, Sirius, Casey y Remus los siguieron.

**oOo**

Dumbledore se apareció en medio del bosque, acompañado de un profesor Golsdawn algo desorientado. Apenas había tenido un minuto para escuchar el mensaje del _patronus_ del director de Hogwarts antes de desaparecerse en su jardín.

Ahora, los dos magos avanzaban con rapidez entre los árboles, únicamente guiados por los ruidos de la batalla que estaba teniendo lugar en algún punto de aquel bosque.

**oOo**

Si habían pensado que por enfrentarse en grupo a uno sólo iban a salir vencedores, se habían equivocado.

Porque ese uno no era un mortífago cualquiera, era el líder de todos ellos, el que había estampado contra un árbol a Frank y a James con un simple movimiento de muñeca. Lord Voldemort, que sonreía mientras esquivaba con agilidad los hechizos sus adversarios. Y se reía, burlonamente, porque aquella valentía tan estúpida y temeraria sólo podía ser de Gryffindors.

Casey había caído unos metros más allá, demasiado cerca de un grupo de mortífagos, que habían notado su presencia y corrían hacia ella. Intentando levantarse como podía, no pudo evitar un gemido de dolor al apoyar la mano izquierda en el suelo para darse impulso. Un latigazo desde el hombro la hizo caer de nuevo por el dolor. En la caída, escuchó como algo de metal caía al suelo y chocaba con una roca, rebotando hasta perderse de vista. La chica maldijo en voz baja, mientras conseguía levantarse con dificultad.

Pero no acertaba a encontrar la pequeña caja de metal que había guardado desde hacía semanas, para una ocasión como aquella, como Dumbledore les había pedido a todos. Sabía que si alguien la encontraba y la cogía, no pasaría nada, puesto que tenían que pronunciar unas palabras para activar el mecanismo que los llevaría directos a las afueras del cuartel de la Orden. Era el traslador que Dumbledore había preparado especialmente para aquellos casos. Y ahora ella había perdido el suyo, cuando sentía que las fuerzas la abandonaban y no sería capaz de desaparecerse si la situación no mejoraba.

Y no tenía la impresión de que aquello fuera a mejorar.

El aturdidor de uno de los mortífagos le dio de lleno en el estómago, haciéndola caer de nuevo contra el tronco de un árbol. Su varita salió despedida unos metros y necesitó algo de tiempo para murmurar el _accio_ que la traería de vuelta. Tiempo que supondría que uno de los mortífagos acabara con ella.

Pero un escudo azulado la protegió al instante y la chica sonrió, al distinguir la voz en grito de Sirius. El chico se acercó a ella después de que él y Remus consiguieran derribar a dos mortífagos.

- ¡Lo siento! – exclamó Sirius al coger a su chica por los brazos para alzarla. Casey había gritado en cuanto él le había tocado el hombro izquierdo.

- Creo que lo tengo dislocado. – masculló, apretando la varita en un intento de amortiguar el dolor que sentía. – Gracias por levantarme, pero ya puedo seguir sola.

Sirius la miró con recelo y por un instante fue consciente de los rasguños en la cara de la chica, de la posición extraña de su hombro y del estado lamentable de sus rodillas, que ahora se veían a través de dos grandes agujeros en el pantalón. Estaba seguro que no podría seguir sola, por eso no se atrevió a soltarla.

- Maldita sea, Sirius, suéltame. – le ordenó Casey, viendo cómo Remus había vuelto a ayudar a Frank y a Lily y ellos dos seguían allí parados, sin hacer nada.

El chico la soltó finalmente. La miró con preocupación, miró a sus amigos luchando contra Voldemort y algunos mortífagos y volvió a fijar su vista en la chica.

¿Cómo iba a dejarla sola en aquel estado?

La había visto buscar con la mirada algo que había caído al suelo, minutos antes de que él la ayudara a levantarse, y aunque Sirius no había visto nada, supuso que sólo había dos cosas que la chica buscaría en un momento como aquel. Su varita y el traslador.

Y estaba claro que su varita no era lo que había perdido en el suelo.

Así que caminó hacia delante, alzando la mano derecha otra vez y volviéndose hacia sus amigos. Notó que Casey le seguía a duras penas, pero le seguía. Y entonces lo decidió. Se paró y con un gesto rápido le dio la mano a la chica, que lo miraba extrañada.

La soltó y se alejó rápidamente de ella, mientras susurraba unas palabras.

Casey apenas fue consciente de lo que ocurría hasta que notó una canica encerrada en la palma de su mano. Y no fue lo suficientemente rápida para soltarla, porque una fuerza conocida la tiró del ombligo y la hizo desaparecer del bosque.

**oOo**

Tan pronto Dumbledore y Golsdawn llegaron al claro donde todos luchaban, Lord Voldemort pareció sentirles y detuvo su ataque.

- Creo que vuestro jefe ha llegado. – rió abriéndose paso entre los hechizos de unos debilitados James, Alice y Frank.

El director de Hogwarts no tardó en aparecer frente a Lord Voldemort. A su lado, el profesor de Remus, Casey y Evelyn caminaba rápidamente, esquivando las maldiciones que los mortífagos les lanzaban.

Dumbledore se adelantó unos pasos hasta estar frente a quien había sido alumno suyo tantos años atrás y que ahora se había convertido en el líder que estaba llevando al país al terror.

- No deberías estar haciendo esto, Tom. – dijo con voz calmada. Los hechizos parecían rebotar en él, aunque en realidad lo hacían en el escudo transparente que el mago había sido capaz de conjurar.

Escudo que no alcanzaba a Golsdawn cuando tres mortífagos se ensañaron con él. James, Lily y los demás acudieron en su ayuda, pero estaban demasiado agotados.

- Y usted debería proteger más a los suyos, director. – respondió Voldemort con una carcajada.

Antes de que nadie fuera capaz de adivinar sus intenciones, un rayo verde brillante cruzó el espacio que los separaba y dio directo en la espalda de Golsdawn. El profesor no tuvo tiempo siquiera de sorprenderse por el ataque a traición, sino que simplemente cayó hacia delante, inerte.

Dumbledore respondió entonces al ataque, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Lord Voldemort y todos sus mortífagos emprendieron la huída. Desaparecieron tan rápido como habían llegado.

* * *

_N/A: La acción de verdad ha llegado por fin al fic (gracias a Merlín! Después de 26 capítulos tediosos xD). Espero vuestros tomates y demás verduras por esa última escena de lucha tan patética, pero es la primera que hago y me ha dado quebraderos de cabeza._

_Gracias por seguir leyendo, a pesar del ritmo lento al que habíamos llegado (y que a partir de ahora, empezará a correr más) y a pesar de las actualizaciones tan espaciadas._

_Gracias._

**Nasirid**


	28. Detrás de la puerta

**Disclaimer :**_Todos los personajes y lugares que aparecen en el fic pertenecen a J.K. Rowling; a excepción de Cassandra Nayron, Anne Sullivan, Eric Misdet, Evelyn Grams y todo lo relacionado con la Fundación Seward._

* * *

**Capítulo 28: Detrás de la puerta**

No era posible.

Casey cayó de rodillas sobre el suelo duro, la mano izquierda cerrada en un puño y la varita resbalándosele de entre los dedos. No necesitó mirar alrededor para saber dónde se encontraba, para saber que si giraba la cabeza vería a lo lejos el edificio del cuartel de la Orden.

Quería darle un puñetazo a algo, al suelo, aplastar la canica que aún tenía encerrada en su puño, quería levantarse y echar a correr hasta encontrar algo en el suelo que pudiera patalear. Pero no podía, no tenía fuerzas. Ni siquiera era capaz de tomar el impulso necesario para levantarse. El hombro le dolía, tenía el brazo derecho agarrotado por el cansancio, las piernas no le respondían. Y por si fuera poco, ahora que estaba sin hacer nada, sin correr ni luchar, el dolor se hacía más intenso. En aquel silencio tan absoluto era imposible no sentir un pinchazo en el estómago, donde le había alcanzado un hechizo aturdidor, no sufrir por la rodilla derecha, que probablemente estaba sangrando, no morderse la lengua para evitar gemir de dolor por las punzadas que le recorrían desde el hombro hasta el codo.

Y se maldijo a sí misma, por ser incapaz de levantarse y aparecerse de nuevo en el bosque. Con sus compañeros, para ayudarles, para luchar y estar donde debía estar; donde _quería_ estar.

Quería luchar y no huir como una cobarde, quería haberse negado al apretón de mano de Sirius, haber evitado que fuera él quien la ayudara a levantarse tras la última caída. Quería estar allí y él no se lo había permitido.

Era lo único que rondaba su cabeza en aquel momento. La lucha a la que no estaba asistiendo, de la que su novio la había sacado a la fuerza cuando seguían estando en inferioridad de número. Y Casey sentía rabia. Por ella, por no haber previsto aquel movimiento del chico. Y se sentía furiosa con el propio Sirius, quería verlo volver únicamente para tirarle la canica a la cara. Quería hacerle daño, gritarle, incluso pegarle una patada. Quería hacerlo, con un sentimiento de ira mucho más intenso del que hubiera podido sentir por él alguna vez.

Porque esta vez era diferente.

Él la había sacado a la fuerza de una situación en la que ambos se habían metido por creer en ciertos ideales. Ella ya era mayor de edad, nadie la había obligado ni la había coaccionado para formar parte de la Orden del Fénix, para asumir los riesgos. Y sin embargo Sirius, el que ponía tanto empeño en entrenar con ella, la había dejado fuera justo cuando más los necesitaban. Con Voldemort haciendo destrozos con sus amigos y compañeros, con el número de mortífagos elevándose cada vez más.

La chica se levantó a duras penas y se fue andando lentamente hacia el cuartel. Mientras caminaba murmuró uno de los pocos hechizos sanadores que conocía apuntándose directamente al hombro.

Como no podía volver sin la posibilidad de aparecer partida en varios trozos y sin ningún otro medio de transporte rápido y eficaz que pudiera llevarla hasta el bosque, había decidido esperar. Se sentaría en la sala de reuniones, descansaría y respiraría profundamente.

Cuando Sirius llegara, la canica se estrellaría.

Probablemente contra su cara.

Pasaron algo más de veinte minutos hasta que Casey escuchó cómo se abría la puerta principal. Dolorida y sin dejar de rumiar su enfado, se levantó de la silla y salió al pasillo.

- ¡Casey! – exclamó Marlene acercándose a la chica. – ¿Estás bien?. ¿Dónde estabas? Cuando todos los mortífagos se fueron y Dumbledore y los demás se acercaron a donde estábamos, no conseguí verte.

La mujer cojeaba ligeramente y tenía una manga de la camisa chamuscada, pero avanzaba con paso rápido, interrogando a la chica con la mirada. Pero Casey simplemente frunció el ceño y asintió distraída, moviéndose a un lado para ver la puerta principal. Sus compañeros entraban en pequeños grupos espaciados para no llamar la atención. Dorcas, Lily, Frank, Emmeline, Gideon... Todos iban entrando, agolpándose en el pasillo y preguntando con desesperación a los demás si estaban bien, mirando quiénes estaban y quiénes entraban para comprobar si faltaba alguien.

Casey se había quedado parada pegada a la pared, ignorando si alguien le preguntaba cómo estaba. Su mirada estaba fija en la puerta esperando, entre asustada y enfadada, ver a Sirius cruzarla. Ni siquiera prestó atención a Lily, que se había acercado a ella y le estaba contando algo con voz estrangulada.

Pero Casey no la escuchaba.

Era como si sus oídos estuvieran tapados y sólo oyera un murmullo a su alrededor, pero sin llegar a entender nada. Hasta que la puerta volvió a abrirse y Sirius entró seguido de Evelyn y Fabian.

El chico cruzó el pasillo con los hombros caídos, el pelo enmarañado y un corte poco profundo en la mejilla derecha. Forzó un intento de sonrisa al acercarse a Casey, pero antes incluso de abrir la boca para decir algo, ya sabía que ella estaba enfadada. Muy enfadada.

- Que sea la última vez, Black, la última que me haces algo así. – siseó la chica con el ceño fruncido y sin bajar la voz.

Sirius, sintiendo que todas las miradas se centraban en ellos dos, entrecerró los ojos.

- Tenías el hombro dislocado, no podías casi sostenerte en pie. – le recriminó con voz dura.

- ¿Esa es tu excusa?

Casey se había cruzado de brazos y se había inclinado hacia delante, hacia él. Lo interrogaba con los ojos entrecerrados y los labios fruncidos.

El resto de compañeros se había quedado a medio camino entre la puerta de entrada y la sala de reuniones, atentos a la discusión.

- ¡No es una maldita excusa! – bufó Sirius, irritado. ¿Por qué ella no lo entendía? – Si te quedabas allí estabas a merced de cualquier mortífago que fuera un poco avispado. ¿Es que no lo ves? Con todo el lío, no podría haberte cubierto durante mucho tiempo. Ninguno de nosotros habría podido.

Entonces Casey fue consciente del público que tenían a su alrededor y vio sus gestos cansados, abatidos, sus ropas estropeadas, los rasguños, las heridas... Con un gruñido apenas audible se dio la vuelta y pasó al lado de James y de Peter antes de meterse por una puerta.

Sirius la siguió refunfuñando.

Al entrar en la pequeña habitación, el chico cerró la puerta tras de sí y se apoyó en ella, con los brazos cruzados y abriendo mucho los ojos. Entrar en un espacio tan oscuro de repente hacía que no viera mucho en aquel momento. Distinguía la figura de su novia moverse a unos metros de él, hasta quedarse parada.

- No estábamos en condiciones de abandonar ninguno de nosotros¡éramos inferiores en número! – explotó ella finalmente. - ¿Cómo se te ocurre pensar que yo querría irme de allí? Era allí donde debía estar, no tirada en un suelo de hormigón perdida en medio de la nada, sin saber si estabais todos bien o si alguien había... había...

- Casey, tienes que entender que...

- ¡No he acabado! – exclamó, la furia bullendo de nuevo en sus venas. – Dices que no podrías haberme cubierto durante mucho tiempo¿a caso te he pedido que lo hagas?. ¿Te he pedido yo que me protejas?

Los ojos de Sirius se habían acostumbrado ya a la oscuridad pero aún así no era capaz de distinguir los gestos en la cara de la chica. Sabía que estaba enfadada, furiosa con él por alejarla de la lucha, pero no alcanzaba a entender aquella crueldad, aquel desprecio que estaba usando.

Y Casey tampoco podía ver bien la cara de su novio, tampoco es como si quisiera. En aquel momento sólo podía pensar que se sentía traicionada, infravalorada, que él había pensado que ella no habría podido salir viva de allí sin su ayuda. Y Casey era orgullosa, siempre lo había sido y en aquel momento sólo podía pensar en ello. No veía que, mientras se quejaba sobre la protección y sobre lo que había hecho, Sirius no había abierto la boca. No había protestado, ni había participado activamente en la pelea como solía hacer cuando discutían en el colegio. Él se había quedado apoyado en la puerta, esperando que ella se desahogara. Esperando la oportunidad de explicar su visión de los hechos, de darle las razones por las que él la había sacado de la batalla.

Sin embargo, Casey sólo sentía furia en su interior. Nada más. Y ese sentimiento le nublaba todo lo demás. Ya no importaba si el chico lo había hecho pensando en ella, para protegerla porque significaba mucho para él. Lo único que importaba era que le había obligado a dejar de hacer algo por lo que ella estaba luchando. Eso parecía imposible de perdonar.

- No necesito que me protejas, es más, no quiero que lo hagas. – espetó Casey dando unos pasos, acercándose a la puerta.

Sirius abrió la boca para intervenir de una vez, pero ella ya se había acercado lo suficiente. Ver su mirada furiosa tan de cerca lo paralizó un segundo.

Y ya fue tarde.

Porque ella se las había arreglado para echarle a un lado y abrir la puerta. Sirius reaccionó con rapidez y la alcanzó en medio del pasillo.

- Casey, no seas cabezota. Al menos se lo suficientemente razonable como para escuchar lo que tengo que decirte.

Ella se giró y le miró mientras tanteaba uno de sus bolsillos.

- Toma tu estúpida canica, Black. – masculló, lanzándole con toda la fuerza que fue capaz la pequeña bola, que sólo acertó a dar en la pierna del chico. – No hay nada que quiera escuchar ahora mismo.

Y tan rápido como había salido de la habitación, se había dado la vuelta y había abierto la puerta principal.

Sirius se quedó allí parado, en medio del pasillo y con una canica verde a sus pies. El gesto tenso, los puños apretados y en la garganta, un nudo. Deseaba arremeter contra la pared, contra algún mueble... pegarle a algo. Desfogar la rabia que sentía en ese momento. Porque ella se había ido sin dejarle hablar y él mismo no había sido capaz de intervenir.

Quizás había perdido la costumbre de discutir con Casey.

**oOo**

Dos semanas después de la lucha, la fundación Seward aún no había encontrado el camino de vuelta a la normalidad. Las clases habían sido suspendidas un par de días, en señal de luto por la muerte de uno de los profesores, pero después de eso, tenían que seguir adelante.

A Remus se le hizo especialmente dura la vuelta a clases ya que en los últimos tiempos se había sentido unido en cierta forma con el profesor Golsdawn. Aún podía verlo en sueños, cayendo después de la maldición asesina de Voldemort. Era la primera vez que veía a alguien morir de forma violenta y el hecho de que fuera su profesor y a la vez jefe, lo hacía más doloroso.

Casey, por otro lado, había sabido llevar la situación con entereza. Al principio se había quedado en shock, cuando Remus se había acercado la mañana siguiente para anunciarle que las clases se habían suspendido. La chica tenía los ojos hinchados cuando abrió la puerta, aunque no llegó a admitir que había pasado parte de la noche llorando. Sorprendida por ver a su amigo a aquella hora en casa, no se esperaba en absoluto la noticia que le traía. Ella no había llegado a ver a Golsdawn en el bosque y tampoco había esperado lo suficiente en el cuartel como para que alguien le dijera lo que había ocurrido. Había salido corriendo sin ni siquiera preguntar por aquellos compañeros que no había llegado a ver allí.

Remus la tranquilizó, asegurándole que algunos de ellos habían tenido que pasar por San Mungo pero que nadie estaba grave.

La chica se sintió terriblemente culpable entonces. Porque no se había preocupado por los demás, sólo había pensado en ella misma. Y fue entonces cuando Remus le preguntó delicadamente qué había pasado con Sirius. Pero como haría a partir de entonces, Casey se cerró en banda y se negó a hablar del tema. Quizás en otro momento Remus habría insistido, pero aquella mañana estaba destrozado. Apenas había logrado recuperarse de la luna llena de aquel mes cuando había recibido el aviso de Moody para ir al bosque. Y al contrario que su amiga, Remus había permanecido en el cuartel varias horas, hasta que Dumbledore llegó con noticias del resto de sus compañeros.

Debido a la ilegalidad de la Orden, la muerte de Golsdawn había sido catalogada como la de todos aquellos magos que habían ido apareciendo muertos por la maldición asesina. La única particularidad de su caso era que no había aparecido ninguna marca de humo sobre su casa, donde Dumbledore y Moody lo habían llevado antes de dar el aviso.

Y como el mundo seguía su ritmo, la fundación se vio en la necesidad de nombrar a un nuevo profesor que impartiera la asignatura de Golsdawn. En principio le aseguraron a Remus que su puesto como ayudante no tenía por qué peligrar, pero el nuevo profesor lo rechazó desde el principio.

Ahora ya no tenía trabajo.

Se lo estaba contando a Casey aquella mañana durante la pausa del almuerzo. El profesor nuevo había llegado a primera hora y se había reunido con el chico tras la clase.

- No tenía pinta de ser mala persona. – comentó Casey mientras se servía un poco de zumo. – Pero se ve que es cierto eso de que las apariencias engañan.

- Que no quiera tener ayudantes no significa que sea mala persona, Casey. – terció Remus con voz cansada.

- Como tú digas. – repuso ella distraídamente. – Pero si la situación se estaba normalizando, ahora resulta varios alumnos de segundo año se han dado de baja. ¿Te has enterado?. ¿Qué le pasa a todo el mundo?. ¿No teníamos bastante con que Golsdawn no esté y con que Surays esté pensándose lo de dimitir?

- Miedo, eso es lo que pasa.

Casey asintió sin estar muy convencida y siguió comiendo en silencio. A los pocos minutos notó cómo alguien se acercaba e instintivamente giró la cabeza. Evelyn saludó a ambos chicos con un gesto y se paró a una distancia prudencial de Remus.

- ¿Qué tal, Evelyn? – la saludó Casey, viendo que Remus no parecía muy dispuesto a decir palabra. - ¿Has oído lo de Surays? Dicen que tiene pensado dejar la escuela.

- Algo he oído. – asintió la otra chica, colocándose un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja.

De nuevo se hizo el silencio y el ambiente se tensó. Casey podía ver que Remus no parecía muy interesado en la conversación y sin embargo ella pensaba que si Evelyn se había acercado era por una razón de peso. Aún así, a la otra chica parecía costarle iniciar la conversación y permaneció alrededor de un minuto en silencio, mirando a Casey con una sonrisa forzada y sin dejar de mover las manos.

- ¿Ocurre algo? – preguntó Casey al final, cansada de la situación.

- Oh bueno... Sólo quería saber si... – Evelyn miró fugazmente a Remus y luego volvió a dirigirse a Casey. – Sólo quería saber si Peter está bien. Como hace días que no le veo, pensé que quizás estaba enfermo o algo parecido.

Remus pareció súbitamente interesado en la conversación y aunque no dijo nada, miró a Casey. Ella era quién iba a contestar la pregunta y a él le interesaba saber si mentiría o diría la verdad.

Porque Peter no había estado enfermo, pero tampoco es que hubiera pasado mucho tiempo con ellos. Casey sin embargo, lo único que sabía era a través de Remus, puesto que hacía semanas que no iba a casa de Sirius y por tanto, no veía a Peter. Pero aquello no le impedía estar al tanto del estado de salud del chico, por eso le sorprendía escuchar que Evelyn pensara que él estaba enfermo.

- No, Peter está bien, nada de enfermedades. – respondió Casey esbozando una sonrisa como intentando disculparse por el comportamiento de Peter. – Es sólo que últimamente está muy ocupado en el trabajo.

Evelyn no pareció muy convencida pero le dio las gracias y se marchó.

La tarde anterior había ido a buscarle a la tienda y el chico había terminado su turno antes de tiempo. Ahora sólo acaba de comprobar que la estaba evitando.

**oOo**

Sirius se levantó del sillón y comenzó a dar vueltas por la habitación otra vez.

- Hice lo que tenía que hacer, nada más. – repitió con aspereza. – Estaba hecha polvo, tú la viste Lunático. Si la hubiera dejado allí...

- No te estoy diciendo que haberla protegido de esa forma sea malo. – intervino James, sentado en el sofá al lado de Remus. – Pero conoces a Casey, Canuto. Tenéis un carácter tan parecido que tendrías que haber previsto su reacción.

Sirius quiso intervenir de nuevo pero la voz de Remus se impuso sobre la suya.

- ¿Cómo te habría sentado a ti que ella te sacara de allí antes de que todo terminara?

La pregunta le pilló desprevenido.

- ¿Ves? A ti tampoco te habría hecho ninguna gracia. – consideró James, dándole la razón a Remus.

- Yo no he dicho eso. – repuso Sirius con un mohín.

- Pero lo piensas, Canuto. – James se levantó del sofá y se colocó al lado de su amigo, dándole un puñetazo flojo en el hombro. - ¡Si sois iguales, tío!

- Yo no me habría pasado dos semanas enteras ignorándola, pasando de ella ni mucho menos sin contestar a sus mensajes. – se defendió Sirius.

James se echó a reír y se fue directo a la cocina, negando con la cabeza. Sirius lo miraba de hito en hito, con el entrecejo fruncido y luego desvió su atención hacia Remus, que todavía estaba sentado en el sofá y esbozaba una sonrisa. Creyó advertir el matiz burlesco en su rostro.

- ¿Qué?. ¿No piensas decirme nada? – le espetó de mala gana.

- ¿Serviría de algo? – Remus se levantó y fue caminando a paso lento hacia la cocina.

- Eres mi amigo y da la casualidad que también eres amigo de Casey. – apuntó Sirius con rintintín.

Remus se volvió y encaró la mirada de su amigo con indulgencia.

- Soy vuestro amigo, no vuestro celestino particular. Si quieres saber cómo está, ve y pregúntale.

- Como si fuera tan fácil. – masculló el moreno.

- Lo es, créeme. – respondió el otro chico. El sonido de la puerta principal abriéndose le distrajo un instante y luego continuó hablando. – Casey está enfadada, como estarías tú en su lugar, pero no por eso deja de preguntar por ti. Aunque lo hace más sutilmente que tú y cualquiera que la escuche hablar de "_ese condenado Black_" diría que no te tiene mucho aprecio.

Peter entró en ese momento en la habitación, sin llegar a sacar a Sirius de sus pensamientos. Remus, sin embargo, se acercó al recién llegado y lo saludó. Mientras ambos se dirigían a la cocina a ver qué estaba preparando James, Sirius se quedó en medio de la habitación, pensando.

Más tarde, mientras cenaban, Remus recordó la escena con Evelyn aquella mañana en la fundación y se lo comentó a Peter. El chico pareció asustado en un primer momento, pero cambió el gesto rápidamente y respondió que no había tenido mucho tiempo en los últimos días, por cuestiones de trabajo.

Ninguno de los otros dijo nada al respecto, pero no dejaron pasar que Peter dejó casi de hablar en todo el tiempo y que parecía preocupado.

Lo que ellos no sabían era que su amigo les había mentido.

Sí era cierto que no había tenido mucho tiempo libre para ellos o para Evelyn aquellas últimas semanas, pero no era precisamente por su trabajo en la tienda.

**oOo**

Lily se había ofrecido acompañarla, después de pasar toda la tarde juntas en uno de los cubículos de aurores del ministerio y ver cómo el rostro de Alice se volvía pálido por momentos. Frank había salido en una misión de reconocimiento y aunque Alice aseguraba estar bien, a Lily no le costó demasiado esfuerzo convencerla de pasar por San Mungo.

A decir verdad, lo hacía también por sí misma.

Después de la lucha se había negado a que un sanador la viera, pensando que en unos días los mareos se le pasarían y que el dolor de cabeza era momentáneo también. O eso se decía Lily a sí misma cada vez que tenía que sujetarse a una pared todo lo discretamente que podía para evitar tambalearse por la sensación de mareo. A James le había asegurado que se encontraba bien, a sabiendas de la reacción que provocaría en su marido si le contaba que aún no se había recuperado de la incursión en el bosque.

Y se había callado, enmascarando sus mareos con cansancio, su dolor de cabeza con estrés y quedándose para sí misma la sensación de que algo no iba bien.

Pero aquella tarde con Alice había supuesto algo más que una tarde de papeleo en el ministerio. Su compañera le comentaba el malestar que tenía desde hacía días, incluso antes de la lucha en el bosque. Ella tampoco le había contado demasiado a Frank, pensando que se le pasaría. Sin embargo, los días pasaban y el malestar continuaba, así que estaba empezando a preocuparse. Lily le había preguntado que porqué no había acudido a San Mungo entonces y Alice, con un suspiro, le contó las escasas posibilidades que había tenido para visitar el hospital. Tenía tanto trabajo acumulado que unas horas de espera en San Mungo no haría más que duplicarlo.

Pero allí estaban ambas, delante de la entrada oculta del hospital, con la noche a punto de caer sobre ellas y la esperanza de que la visita no fuera demasiado larga.

**oOo**

Semanas más tarde y después de varios días sin tregua, la nieve dio paso a una ligera llovizna, dejando descansar a los vecinos de Hogsmeade de una tormenta helada que ya estaba durando demasiado.

Dumbledore caminaba tranquilamente por las calles del pueblo mágico, mesándose la barba. No estaba demasiado seguro de que aquella entrevista fuera a servirle para algo, ya que el prestigio de la entrevistada era más que cuestionable. Ni siquiera quería seguir impartiendo la asignatura de Adivinación en el colegio. Pero había accedido a aquella entrevista por una única razón: la aspirante era la tataranieta de una vidente de gran talento. Sólo lo hacía por cortesía.

Resignado, el mago abandonó durante un par de horas el colegio al anochecer, dirigiéndose a la posada donde la aspirante a profesora de Adivinación se alojaba.

Cuando llegó a la puerta, Dumbledore suspiró antes de entrar. Cabeza de Puerco no era un lugar precisamente agradable.

**oOo**

Al mismo tiempo, en casa de los Potter, Lily y James estaban terminando de recoger la mesa cuando un sonido en el cristal de la ventana llamó su atención.

- ¿Una lechuza? – se extrañó James, al tiempo que ordenaba los platos en su lugar. - ¿Esperabas correo?

Lily asintió distraídamente mientras dejaba lo que estaba haciendo para ir a la ventana. Tras recoger el pergamino y dejar marchar al ave, la chica cerró la ventana y se quedó parada de espaldas a su marido.

Miró el pergamino con detenimiento, sus manos temblando ante la respuesta que contendría. Tenía un sello en el exterior.

San Mungo.

**oOo**

- ¡Alice, cariño, hay correo para ti! – gritaba Frank Longbottom desde la planta baja de la casa.

Pero su mujer se había metido en la ducha, podía escuchar el agua de fondo, y difícilmente podría escucharlo. Frank tomó el pergamino y dejó salir a la lechuza. Al principio lo dejó sobre el primer mueble que había visto mientras iba de camino hacia el salón, pero luego se había sentado en el sofá y había tenido que levantarse otra vez. Porque no era raro que recibieran una lechuza, ni que el pergamino en cuestión viniese sellado. Lo extraño era el logotipo que tenía dibujado en él, claramente visible.

Frank no era un hombre que curioseara las cosas de los demás, mucho menos las de su mujer, pero aquel logo en el pergamino lo había dejado pensando. Se había sentado en el sofá con la intención de leer un rato, pero el logo parecía llamarle en silencio desde el otro lado del pasillo. Así que se había levantado de nuevo.

Cogió el pergamino y lo observó antes de subir las escaleras.

No tenía intención de abrir una carta que no estaba dirigida a él, pero si Alice le daba permiso...

Se acercó a la puerta entreabierta del baño. El agua ya no caía.

- Alice, ha llegado una carta para ti.

La mujer se dio la vuelta cubierta únicamente por la toalla. Las gotas que aún resbalaban sobre ella iban a parar al suelo, algo resbaladizo por la humedad de la habitación. Sonriendo, se ajustó la toalla y se acercó a su marido, que se había quedado parado en el quicio de la puerta.

- Ábrela entonces. – respondió ella sin preocuparse de quién pudiera ser el mensaje. Comenzó a peinarse y, después de un minuto sin escuchar nada, se dio la vuelta. - ¿Te vas a pasar la noche apoyado en el marco de la puerta?

- El pergamino es de San Mungo, Alice. – Frank la miraba con preocupación. - ¿Hay algo que no me hayas contado?

La mujer permaneció estática, nerviosa por lo que pudiera contener aquel mensaje.

**oOo**

Tras media hora de conversación con aquella mujer, Dumbledore ya había sacado en claro que no serviría de nada. En realidad se había dado cuenta de ello a los pocos minutos, pero no quería ser descortés. Por lo mismo seguía aún sentado en aquella silla destartalada, junto a una mesa pequeña donde no había bebidas, sólo una bola de cristal que de poco estaba sirviendo.

- Señorita Trelawney, es un placer haber conversado con usted pero me temo que...

Un ruido al otro lado de la puerta lo distrajo.

- ... dar clases en Hogwarts, es el sueño de cualquiera. – seguía hablando la mujer, sin percatarse de ruido alguno ni de el gesto del hombre que estaba sentado frente a ella. – Enseñar a los jóvenes a focalizar su ojo interior, a que sean grandes videntes...

El director no estaba prestándole demasiada atención, más pendiente del ruido anterior. Sin embargo se volvió bruscamente al notar que su interlocutora se había callado de repente.

- ¿Señorita Trelawney?. ¿Se encuentra usted bien?

Pero la mujer que tenía delante ya no parecía la misma que minutos atrás, hablando demasiado deprisa y enrollando los dedos en las puntas de un chal que llevaba puesto sobre los hombros. Sybill Trelawney tenía los ojos en blanco, las manos rígidas sobre la mesa y su rostro se había vuelto más pálido de lo que ya estaba. Dumbledore se levantó ágilmente con la intención de ayudarla, pensando que habría sufrido un ataque o algo por el estilo, pero apenas fue capaz de acercarse cuando la voz de la mujer resonó en toda la habitación.

Una voz demasiado profunda, ronca y ausente como para ser la misma que había escuchado parlotear durante la última media hora.

- _El único con poder para derrotar al Señor Tenebroso se acerca... Nacido de los que lo han desafiado tres veces, vendrá al mundo al concluir el séptimo mes... Y el Señor Tenebroso lo señalará como su igual, pero él tendrá un poder que el Señor Tenebroso no conoce... Y uno de los dos deberá morir a manos del otro, pues ninguno de los dos podrá vivir mientras el otro siga con vida..._

Dumbledore, impactado por lo que acababa de presenciar, no se dio cuenta del ruido de pasos y forcejeos al otro lado de la puerta.

Sólo al salir de la habitación, tras contratar a Sybill Trelawney como profesora para el siguiente curso, el mago se percató de la verdadera gravedad de la situación. Con la cabeza apoyada sobre la barra, sujeta por la mano del tabernero, un hombre vestido entero de negro masculló una maldición al saberse descubierto.

Dumbledore tardó unos segundos en reconocerle.

- A este no le han enseñado modales. – gruñó el tabernero, soltando la cabeza del individuo con brusquedad. – Estaba escuchándoos detrás de la puerta, como un vulgar cotilla.

Al director del colegio se le cayó el alma a los pies.

Allí, frente a él, el individuo se irguió y le miró con una mezcla de sorpresa y miedo.

- Señor Snape, no esperaba verlo aquí. – murmuró Dumbledore acercándose a su antiguo alumno.

Pero Severus Snape no respondió. Se levantó de un salto del taburete y salió del pub tan rápidamente que el tabernero no fue capaz de detenerle.

- ¡Ha dejado que se vaya! – le gritó a Dumbledore.

Pero el director no dijo nada.

El rumbo del mundo mágico cambiaría a partir de entonces, a partir de la única profecía real Trelawney. Poniendo la soga alrededor del futuro de un niño, aquel que nacería a finales de julio y que sería el poseedor del único arma capaz de destruir a Voldemort.

Y mientras Dumbledore presenciaba aquel momento crucial en la historia, dos jóvenes parejas asistían también a uno de los momentos más importantes de sus vidas.

Lejos de Hogsmeade, lejos de la profecía que marcaría el destino de muchos, las cartas de San Mungo habían sido abiertas.

Sus destinatarias habían sonreído al leerlas.

Sus maridos, emocionados, no habían podido evitar las lágrimas.

La emoción de la paternidad.

* * *

_N/A: Como veis, estamos a punto de terminar 1979 y adentrarnos en el año del nacimiento de Neville y Harry._

_Mi teoría acerca de la Profecía... Sé que aún no se han enfrentado tres veces a Voldemort, como se dice en la Profecía, pero creo (y esto es sólo mi opinión y mi visión de los hechos) que es posible que dicha profecía se "dijera" antes de que cualquiera de los parámetros que se indicaban en ella se hicieran realidad. Es decir, ni Harry ni Neville han nacido todavía, así que hasta que concluya el séptimo mes, sus padres podrán desafiar a Voldemort todas las ocasiones que necesiten. Ya llevan una, en el capítulo anterior, y me parecía demasiado repentino que lucharan contra él tres veces antes de que Lily y Alice supieran que estaban embarazadas (teniendo el cuenta el curso que ha seguido el fic en relación a las fechas y los acontecimientos). No sé cuál será vuestra visión del asunto, ni si pensáis que antes de que Trelawney dijera nada, los Potter y los Longbottom debían haberse enfrentado tres veces a Voldemort._

_Aquí lo he tomado desde esa perspectiva, que quizás no es la adecuada ni la más correcta, pero es la que tenía (y sigo teniendo) cuando organicé el fic. Espero que no os resulte difícil de comprender, ni que me tiréis tomates por ello xD _

_Pasos acelerados para la última parte. No sé exactamente cuántos capítulos nos quedarán, lo que sí sé es que no son tantos como los que llevamos hasta ahora._

_Tomatazos, críticas, caramelitos... ¡todo se acepta en un review!_

_Gracias a las que seguís ahí, incansables. No seguiría sino fuera por vosotras ;)_

**Nasirid**


	29. De mal en peor

**Disclaimer :**_Todos los personajes y lugares que aparecen en el fic pertenecen a J.K. Rowling; a excepción de Cassandra Nayron, Anne Sullivan, Eric Misdet, Evelyn Grams y todo lo relacionado con la Fundación Seward._

* * *

**Capítulo 29: De mal en peor**

Remus se apretó un poco la bufanda contra el cuello, se ajustó los botones del abrigo y abrió por fin las puertas del edificio. Tuvo que empujar más de lo que recordaba haber hecho cuando había entrado, una hora antes.

Había estado evitando aquella visita durante las últimas dos semanas. "_Después de Navidad_", se había dicho y a punto estuvo de que se le acabara el mes de enero. Él era un joven responsable, especialmente desde que su madre había fallecido y había tenido que hacerse cargo por completo de su casa. Al principio el dinero le preocupó muchísimo, temiendo que lo poco que sus padres habían podido ahorrar no le diera para mucho tiempo. Pero el profesor Golsdawn lo contrató como su ayudante, y aunque el salario no era demasiado bueno, Remus tampoco tenía demasiados gastos.

Había ido tirando todos aquellos meses, y acostumbrado a no tener caprichos, no le había supuesto ninguna dificultad. A veces sí que le hubiera gustado invitar a Anne a algún restaurante elegante, pero ella disfrutaba con la tranquilidad del comedor de la casa del chico. Nunca había dado señales de necesitar nada más y Remus, tranquilo, había aprendido a disfrutar más de aquellos momentos.

Pero la muerte de Golsdawn, además de un golpe emocional, había supuesto un mazazo para su economía inestable. Las primeras semanas apenas lo notó. No tenía que pagar facturas y la comida de la despensa se iba gastando muy poco a poco. Sin embargo, él sabía que uno de aquellos días tendría que ir al banco para comprobar de cuánto dinero disponía. Necesitaba saberlo para ver cómo se iba a organizar hasta que encontrara otro empleo.

Sin embargo, la noticia del embarazo de Lily y toda la vorágine de las fiestas navideñas, hicieron que Remus relegara aquel pensamiento al último rincón de su mente.

Finalmente, aquella tarde de finales de enero aprovechó que las clases habían terminado un poco antes para acercarse al Callejón Diagón. Y ahora que salía del banco, sólo tenía ganas de volver a casa, encerrarse y no salir en mucho tiempo.

No sabía a ciencia cierta el dinero que sus padres le habían dejado, pero tampoco esperaba encontrarse con la cámara casi vacía. Él, que iba a llevarse algo de dinero para pagar algunas facturas y se encontraba con mucho menos de lo que había imaginado. A duras penas tendría para aguantar dos meses.

Y encontrar trabajo tampoco le estaba resultando fácil. Había respondido a anuncios en _El Profeta_, también en periódicos muggles, pero hasta el momento no había recibido más que negativas. Ante aquel panorama, Remus no quería tener que soportar nada más aquel día. No más negativas, no más angustia subiendo por su estómago.

No quería oír nada, no quería tener que hablar con nadie y sin embargo, al llegar a casa lo último que encontró fue silencio. Abrió la puerta principal y las voces de Casey y Anne se colaron desde el salón. Remus suspiró, resignado.

- Remus¿estás bien? – se preocupó Anne, acercándose a él y acariciándole la mejilla.

El chico esbozó un amago de sonrisa y se sentó en el sofá más cercano, dejando atrás a Anne.

- ¿Cómo tú por aquí, Casey? – preguntó él entonces, con un claro matiz sarcástico en su voz.

Pero la chica no respondió al momento. Se acomodó en el sillón y se encogió de hombros, antes de volverse hacia Anne, que se había acercado de nuevo a ellos y se dirigía a paso lento allí donde su novio se acababa de sentar.

A pesar del murmullo incesante en el que no estaba participando, Remus agradeció que ninguna de las dos se interesara demasiado en saber qué le ocurría. Ni siquiera sabía de qué estaban hablando, pero sí sabía que ambas estaban pendientes de él. Sobre todo Anne, que no había dejado de acariciar distraídamente su mano desde que se había a su lado. Y de vez en cuando le lanzaba una mirada fugaz y luego fruncía el ceño, antes de atender de nuevo a la conversación de su amiga.

El ambiente en general parecía muy normal, aunque ninguno de los tres estaba realmente en él. Sus pensamientos distaban mucho de ser tan tranquilos.

Y de repente, cuando los murmullos de las voces comenzaron a ser cada vez menos audibles para Remus, un ruido los sobresaltó. Se volvieron al instante hacia la fuente del sonido, a unos metros de ellos.

Casey pegó un saltito en el sillón, se irguió y sus labios formaron una línea recta. Estaba en tensión.

Y no era para menos, puesto que la causante del ruido había sido la chimenea, al traer al salón a Sirius Black.

-Vaya. – murmuró el recién llegado, sin saber muy bien qué más decir.

El ambiente se había puesto tenso en un segundo. Casey miraba hacia otro lado sin disimulo, con los puños apretados sobre las rodillas. Anne miraba a su amiga y luego a Sirius, que se había quedado parado frente a la chimenea y se pasaba la mano por la nuca. Él también evitaba mirar hacia donde estaba Casey, aunque tampoco era demasiado discreto. Remus era el único que no miraba a nadie. Había echado la cabeza hacia atrás en el sillón y había cerrado los ojos.

Él, que quería tranquilidad y ahora tendría una de las discusiones de sus amigos en su propio salón. Otra vez.

Porque ni siquiera las navidades habían conseguido que alguno de los dos diera su brazo a torcer y aún seguían peleados. Llevaban así más de un mes y la situación era a veces insostenible. Porque volvían a actuar como cuando estaban en el colegio, si no se ignoraban deliberadamente, discutían a voz en grito, haciendo que los que estuvieran a su alrededor rememoraran tiempos pasados.

Y en el fondo, tanto Sirius como Casey querían dejar atrás ese momento y volver a ser dos, no uno por cada lado. Pero ambos eran demasiado orgullosos, ambos creían que su actitud era la correcta y que era el otro quien debía pedir disculpas. Y las aceptarían y volverían a ser la pareja normal que habían sido hasta entonces... pero ninguno estaba dispuesto a dar su brazo a torcer.

Sirius, de pie delante de la chimenea, observó atentamente en busca de un lugar donde sentarse, descartado totalmente el sillón que había al lado de Casey. En el sofá donde Anne y Remus estaban aún quedaba un hueco, así que el chico no se lo pensó.

Casey refunfuñó algo incomprensible y se levantó de un salto del sillón.

- Por mí no hace falta que te vayas. ¿eh? – comentó Sirius sin mirar a la chica directamente. – A mí no me molestas.

- Pero tú a mí sí. – respondió Casey enfadada, elevando el tono.

Anne intervino, queriendo mantener algo de tranquilidad en el ambiente, pero ninguno de sus dos amigos le hizo caso. Sirius no se había llegado a levantar del sofá, pero eso no impedía que sus comentarios fueran lo suficientemente ácidos como para molestar a Casey.

Pasaron unos minutos en los que Anne trató inútilmente de intervenir en la discusión para detenerla, pero el único que consiguió que se hiciera de nuevo el silencio fue Remus. Cansado de volver a presenciar la misma escena, se levantó y se marchó de la habitación. Sin decir nada, pero con el gesto crispado, abandonó el salón y subió las escaleras. A los pocos segundos escucharon el portazo en una habitación del piso superior.

Anne salió de la habitación casi al mismo tiempo que se oyó el portazo. Se paró al pie de las escaleras y miró a sus amigos, callados en medio del salón.

Sirius y Casey se miraron directamente, por primera vez en toda la tarde. No supieron qué decir, nunca habían visto a Remus con aquel gesto enfadado, ni lo habían visto reaccionar de aquella forma.

En silencio, y como si se hubieran puesto de acuerdo, abandonaron la casa, cada uno por un lado.

**oOo**

Una cafetería perdida entre las calles del centro de Londres le había parecido la mejor opción. Quizás porque no quería arriesgarse a los lugares "conocidos", quizás porque quería tener cierta intimidad con ella, sin nadie que pudiera interrumpirles el momento.

O quizás la nota de Evelyn le había asustado demasiado.

Ella, una chica encantadora, indudablemente guapa, que se había convertido en una amiga en los últimos tiempos. La única amiga chica que tenía, ya que él mismo no consideraba ni siquiera a Lily dentro de aquella frontera. No. Lily, igual que Anne y Casey, eran las parejas de sus amigos. Eso no las convertía en amigas suyas, por mucho que a veces lo pareciera.

Por eso quizás se había sentido tan unido a Evelyn desde el principio. Porque ella irradiaba una confianza que pocas veces había sentido con alguien y aunque al principio aquella sensación le agradaba, ahora ya no. Ahora le daba miedo.

Y si había aceptado aquella cita era precisamente por eso. Por el miedo. Porque Evelyn había sido poco clara en su nota pero él había percibido que había algo que no le estaba contando. Sabía que la chica estaba preocupada, porque en las últimas semanas apenas la había visto, siempre esquivándola, siempre con excusas, y probablemente ella tendría alguna idea en la cabeza sobre todo aquello.

Pero ella no sabía nada. No _tenía_ que saber nada.

Y sin embargo, no había necesitado mucho tiempo para averiguar que Peter le estaba ocultando algo. Media hora escasa, ni siquiera habían terminado de tomarse el té y las pastas que habían pedido. Con la taza en los labios y la mirada perdida en la mesa de al lado, Evelyn aprovechó para fijar su vista más allá de la cara de su amigo. A simple vista no había nada diferente y sin embargo, _ella sabía que algo había cambiado._Lo notaba en sus gestos, en aquel nerviosismo mal disimulado, en volverse tan esquivo, en la sombra de preocupación bajo sus ojos cuando ella le había preguntado por las horas extras en el trabajo.

Media hora después ella salía de la cafetería. Con la chaqueta a medio poner, la bufanda en las manos y el bolso colgando del hombro. No había tardado más de diez segundos en recoger todas sus cosas y levantarse de la mesa. Sin mirar atrás, con el rostro lívido, los ojos muy abiertos y unas ganas terribles de desaparecerse en aquel preciso instante.

Él no había dejado nada en claro, pero ella tampoco lo necesitaba. Con las insinuaciones habían sido más que suficientes.

Y cuando cruzó la calle, echó a correr. Poniéndose la chaqueta por el camino, perdiéndose entre la gente que parecía llegar tarde y cruzaba a lo loco los pasos de peatones.

Evelyn se perdió, entre los estresados, los que llegaban tarde... y así nadie se dio cuenta que ella, más que estresada parecía que había visto un fantasma.

Peter, sentado con la taza de té medio llena frente a él, tenía el mismo gesto.

No había dicho nada, ninguna palabra que le incriminara había salido de sus labios y aún así, sabía que había dicho demasiado. Mentir a las personas que quieres y que te importan es difícil, muy difícil... pero bajo su escudo, todo parecía ir mejor. No mentía porque nadie le pedía respuestas. No engañaba porque nadie le echaba en cara sus faltas.

Hasta que alguien había llegado haciendo preguntas.

Y entonces, el escudo pareció demasiado inútil y en sus ojos se dibujó todo aquello que sus labios no decían. Evelyn no había dicho nada, sólo lo había mirado con los ojos muy abiertos, había murmurado algo que no había llegado a entender y lo siguiente que recordaba era verla salir por la puerta.

Ahora tenía miedo. Por él, por ella y por todo en realidad.

No sabía qué había imaginado ella, pero estaba seguro que tampoco llegaría a saberlo. Evelyn no volvería a dirigirse a él en mucho tiempo, después de cómo le había mirado.

**oOo**

Tras descubrir que estaban embarazadas, tanto Lily como Alice tuvieron que dejar la parte activa de la Orden y también cambiar su rutina diaria. Mientras que a Alice le habían asignado todo el papeleo en la oficina de aurores para mantenerla alejada de las redadas y demás actividades, a Lily le habían quitado todas las prácticas en la academia. Podía acudir a esas clases, siempre que no participara en los ejercicios, sólo mirando a sus compañeros. Y al principio ella había acudido a todas y cada una de ellas.

Pero poco a poco las prácticas se habían individualizado más y le fue imposible estar presente. Lejos de sentirse decepcionada, la chica recurrió a los libros, estudiando más que los demás, aceptando con naturalidad que ser auror no era ya su principal objetivo en la vida.

Por eso aquella mañana, cuando Sirius fue a buscarla, la encontró en la misma mesa de siempre, con varios libros a su alrededor y una montaña de pergaminos.

El chico había terminado sus prácticas de aquel día y no tenía ánimos para quedarse mejorando por su cuenta, así que había ido en busca de su amiga y así esperaban juntos a que James terminara.

Lily sabía lo que le pasaba, porque aunque nadie le hubiera comentado el incidente en casa de Remus el día anterior, a Sirius siempre le pasaba lo mismo desde hacía semanas.

Casey.

Pero el chico ya no atendía a razones, no quería ni hablar del tema. Si el nombre de Casey salía en la conversación él se volvía irónico y gruñón hasta que dejaba de hablar. Por eso Lily, aunque sabía que aquella era la razón principal de su estado, no insistió aquel día. Su conversación se desvió hacia Remus, al que Sirius aseguraba haber visto demasiado preocupado la tarde anterior.

De él estaban hablando cuando había llegado James. Sonriente, se había acercado a su esposa y se había agachado frente a ella, saludando a su futuro hijo antes que a nadie.

A Lily y a Sirius la escena les parecía sumamente divertida. Siempre hacía lo mismo: saludaba a su hijo (pues estaba seguro que sería un chico) y luego prestaba atención al resto del mundo. Sin embargo en aquella ocasión, cuando se levantó para hablar con Lily y con Sirius, no se encontró las habituales caras sonrientes de ambos. Alarmado, preguntó si había ocurrido algo... si había habido algún ataque. Y aunque había suspirado aliviado cuando Sirius había dicho que no había pasado nada, en su rostro no llegó a dibujarse la tranquilidad. Que Remus se hubiera comportado de aquella forma la tarde anterior era preocupante.

Por eso aquella misma noche, durante la reunión de la Orden, los tres permanecían muy atentos a Remus.

No había demasiadas novedades, a parte de que Malfoy y Lestrange hubieran sido vistos con Borgin a la salida del departamento de transportes mágicos. Pero verlos a ellos en el ministerio no era noticia, era casi la rutina diaria. Así que aquella noche fue una reunión corta, sin mayores descubrimientos. Y sin embargo, fue una novedad para ellos el que uno de sus miembros no se presentara en el cuartel sin haber avisado que no lo haría.

Evelyn, la siempre puntual y silenciosa Evelyn, no había aparecido. Moody, el encargado de mandarle el _patronus_ con el aviso en aquella ocasión, no cesó de asegurar que él si le había comunicado la hora de la reunión. Después de esperarla durante casi media hora, se pasó la noche quejándose de la falta de dedicación a la causa. Sin embargo Moody fue el primero en abandonar el cuartel y no se volvió a su casa precisamente.

Remus por su parte, se mantuvo todo el tiempo distraído. Apenas prestó atención a lo que hablaban y Casey, a su lado, no paraba de darle codazos para que volviera al mundo real. La chica miró con cierta preocupación a Anne, que por primera vez en mucho tiempo se había sentado bastante alejada.

Cuando al terminar la reunión todos se fueron levantando para marcharse, Peter se despidió rápidamente y desapareció antes de que alguien pudiera responderle. Lily y Alice se quedaron rezagadas en la mesa, hablando con Dorcas y Emmeline, mientras que James se había quedado con la palabra en la boca al intentar alcanzar a Peter para despedirse. Se volvió y se encontró con Sirius y Casey, juntos, sin discutir. Extrañado, el chico se acercó a la pareja y los observó con una ceja alzada, preguntándose en qué parte del minuto que él no había estado pendiente ellos dos se habían reconciliado.

Pero no era reconciliación lo que había sucedido entre ambos, era Remus.

El chico había salido de la habitación, con Anne pisándole los talones y ambos permanecían en aquel momento al final del pasillo, entre las sombras, discutiendo.

James, al lado de Sirius, se inclinó un poco hacia delante para preguntarle a Casey si ella sabía qué estaba pasando. Pero la chica se limitó a negar en silencio, cruzándose de brazos y con el ceño fruncido.

A los pocos minutos Anne pasó por su lado, cruzando el pasillo hasta perderse tras la puerta principal. Remus la siguió, con la mirada fija en el suelo.

Ninguno de los dos había dicho nada.

Cuando Lily salió hacia el pasillo con una sonrisa radiante y comentando aún con Alice algo sobre los sanadores especializados en partos, pareció que la preocupación por lo que había pasado con Remus se esfumaba. Salieron todos en tropel del edificio, Frank y James hablando, más adelantados que los demás, con sus mujeres a unos pasos por detrás. Sólo Sirius y Casey iban en silencio.

La chica no quería mirar demasiado a su derecha, pues ya le parecía bastante patético el querer rozar la mano de Sirius como para encima mirarlo. Aunque observando a sus amigos, se dio cuenta que lo realmente patético era su propia situación. Había pasado más de un mes desde que habían discutido y ellos seguían en su trece, con el orgullo por delante. Y justo en aquel momento, a Casey le parecía estúpido que sintiera recelo de abrir la boca y preguntarle a Sirius cualquier cosa. Porque temía empezar una nueva discusión y ya estaba cansada, aunque al resto del mundo le diera la impresión que ella disfrutaba con aquellos enfrentamientos.

Se mordió el labio inferior y se detuvo, mirando cómo sus amigos se alejaban caminando.

Sirius siguió andando también, hasta que se dio cuenta que Casey no iba a su lado y se dio la vuelta. La miró con desconfianza, en cierto modo esperando que la chica le saltara con alguno de sus improperios habituales. Pero Casey no dijo nada, se mantuvo con la vista fija en el horizonte, sin hacer caso a los ojos grises que estaban fijos en ella. Y dejó que James y los demás se marcharan, volviéndose una sombra sin perfilar en la lejanía, mientras ella se dedicaba a girar el rostro, no queriendo enfrentar la mirada de Sirius.

Él se olvidó completamente de sus amigos, pensando lo estúpido que le resultaba el no poder darle un beso a Casey. Era orgulloso y ella conseguía sacarlo de sus casillas cuando se lo proponía, pero también le erizaba el vello de la nuca simplemente con tocar su piel. Conseguía que se olvidara de todo y de todos si ella lo miraba fijamente, si le sonreía sólo a él, incluso cuando discutían por una tontería y ella le pegaba un puñetazo en el hombro. Incluso entonces, Sirius sólo tenía sitio en él para ella.

Y le dolía ver el par de monigotes en que se habían convertido. Porque eso eran los dos según su opinión, un par de estúpidos orgullosos que no eran capaces de ceder ni tan siquiera por una persona tan importante en sus vidas. Él mismo había pensado cientos de veces en ser el que pidiera disculpas, el que arreglara todo. Pero luego la veía, volvían a pelear y se olvidada. Sólo era capaz de recordar que si la había sacado de aquel bosque era para protegerla y que volvería a hacerlo las veces que hicieran falta. No era quien tenía que pedir perdón.

Pero aquella noche, mirando fijamente a Casey, que se afanaba en hacer como que el chico no estaba allí, a Sirius le entraron unas ganas tremendas de besarla. De abarcar su rostro pequeño con sus manos, de juntar sus labios con los de ella hasta quedarse sin respiración. Tenía ganas de que sus lenguas bailaran juntas otra vez y le importaba un pimiento el orgullo.

Por eso se acercó en unas pocas zancadas, tomó a Casey por la cintura para que no se alejara e inclinó su rostro sobre el de ella. Sus narices se rozaban y la boca abierta de Casey se bebía el aliento de Sirius.

- Todo esto es una soberana estupidez. – fue lo único que él murmuró antes de arrojarse sobre los labios de Casey con desesperación.

A ella le pilló por sorpresa, pero no tardó en reaccionar. Lo había echado mucho de menos, no sólo su alma, sino también su cuerpo. Lo demostraban sus manos, perdidas rápidamente en el pelo de Sirius; lo decían sus labios, sonriendo entreabiertos en una invitación a profundizar el beso; lo decía su cuerpo entero, que se había pegado al de Sirius como si de un imán se tratara.

Cuando desaparecieron era imposible saber dónde terminaba la cintura de Casey y empezaban las manos de Sirius.

Los que habían permanecido separados siendo uno, volvían a ser dos.

**oOo**

Cuando James por fin convenció a Lily de que era mejor que ella se quedara en casa, habían pasado unas cuantas horas desde el final de la reunión. El chico había esperado en vano que Sirius apareciera por la chimenea para que fueran juntos a ver a Remus. Después de todo, lo había visto quedarse a solas con Casey mientras él y Lily volvían caminando con Frank y Alice.

En el fondo esperaba que su amigo se olvidara del orgullo y se rindiera a lo inevitable. Por encima de uno mismo hay pocas cosas, para James estaba Lily, su hijo y sus amigos. Para Sirius estaban sus amigos... pero también estaba Casey. Por encima de él, de su carácter, de su orgullo... de su fuerza de voluntad.

Y James no lo esperó, en el fondo deseando que al día siguiente Sirius apareciera con aquel brillo travieso en la mirada, las manos en los bolsillos y una sonrisa arrogante dibujada en sus labios.

Lily se quedó en el salón, tras despedir a su marido junto a la chimenea. Deseaba haber ido con él, hablar con Remus, ayudarlo... pero los sanadores no recomendaban ningún tipo de transporte mágico en su estado y de otra forma podrían tardar demasiado. Además estaba fatigada, razón por la que se acurrucó en el sofá con un libro, un pergamino y una pluma en las manos. Sirviéndose de apoyo con las rodillas, la joven comenzó a escribir en el pergamino, con el libro debajo para mayor facilidad.

Pero el pergamino inacabado resbaló de sus dedos, la pluma en el suelo y el libro sobre las rodillas estiradas. Lily se había quedado dormida antes de llegar a preguntar a Anne qué estaba ocurriendo.

A la mañana siguiente se despertó en su cama, con el pergamino a medio escribir sobre la mesilla. Se incorporó confusa y la voz de su marido llegó desde el baño antes de que ella pudiera formular la pregunta.

- Volví tarde y no quise despertarte, por eso te traje a la cama sin decirte nada.

- ¿Qué pasó con Remus? – quiso saber ella con la voz aún adormilada.

James se tomó su tiempo para responder.

- Estaba preocupado por no tener trabajo, pero yo voy a encontrarle uno. – dijo con convicción apareciendo de nuevo en la habitación. Sonreía vagamente.

- ¿Y qué va a pasar mientras tanto?

James se sentó en el borde de la cama, mientras terminaba de ponerse los calcetines. Se dio la vuelta hacia su esposa y respondió en silencio, con su mirada.

Lily comprendió que aquella era una de esas ocasiones en las que había una promesa de silencio de por medio. Pero conocía a James y sabía del carácter retraído y algo orgulloso de Remus.

Las visitas que su marido hizo a partir de entonces a Gringotts cada mes no le parecieron sospechosas pues, aunque ninguno lo hubiera dicho en voz alta, los dos sabían que era la única forma en que podían ayudar a su amigo.

Sin embargo, la tranquilidad que podía sentir Lily al saber que estaban ayudando a Remus se desmoronó un día después.

Con una fiesta sorpresa que ya no se celebraría, con varios regalos aún sin desenvolver, el _patronus_ de Moody rompió el ambiente festivo de la casa de los Potter por la mañana. A punto de salir para la academia, Lily se derrumbó en el sofá, James se apresuró a avisar a Casey y a Anne para que se quedaran con ella.

Moody lo había llamado a él, lo quería en una investigación y lo quería en aquel momento.

El día que Lily Potter cumplió 20 años no fue capaz de sonreír. La marca tenebrosa había aparecido de nuevo y aquella víctima no era anónima.

La Orden del Fénix había perdido a otro de sus miembros.

* * *

_N/A: Según "_fechas oficiales"_ el cumpleaños de Lily era el __30 de enero__, por lo que en este capítulo ya hemos vuelto a avanzar un mes. Ya estamos en 1980.  
_

_Y otro miembro de la Orden ha muerto, en el próximo capítulo sabremos de quién se trata y qué es lo que ha ocurrido, pero se abren las apuestas ;)_

_De nuevo dar las gracias a todas las que seguís ahí, de verdad, últimamente mi inspiración para este fic es cada vez más nula, si sigo es sólo por vosotras. Así que espero que os guste._

_**Nasirid**_


	30. Muerte y desolación

**Disclaimer :**_Todos los personajes y lugares que aparecen en el fic pertenecen a J.K. Rowling; a excepción de Cassandra Nayron, Anne Sullivan, Eric Misdet, Evelyn Grams y todo lo relacionado con la Fundación Seward._

* * *

**Capítulo 30: Muerte y desolación**

Aún era de día, pero la habitación permanecía a oscuras. Las cortinas echadas, la puerta cerrada y un olor a pérdida que no se iba.

Todo estaba en orden. La cama hecha, con los dos cojines sobre la almohada; el escritorio lleno de pergaminos y libros perfectamente colocados. Nadie podría adivinar lo que había ocurrido allí, pues las horas parecían no haber pasado. La noche anterior parecía no haber existido y una rana de chocolate sobre la mesilla de noche esperaría en vano ser abierta. 

Silencio y pérdida. Era lo único que se respiraba en aquella casa. 

Hacía horas que los aurores y los equipos del Ministerio se habían marchado, borrando las evidencias mágicas de las habitaciones... dejando que nadie pudiera adivinar el horror que encerraban aquellas paredes. 

James había pasado por momentos difíciles en su vida, pero jamás olvidaría el crujir de la puerta de aquella habitación, que había soportado un buen número de hechizos y ahora se quejaba. De nada habían valido los pocos segundos que le había proporcionado a su inquilina.

El chico entró con cautela, temeroso porque sabía lo que se iba a encontrar allí y no quería verlo. Sabía que tenía que hacerlo, que mostrar que aquella víctima le importaba más que cualquier otra sólo perjudicaría a la Orden. Y se mordió el labio y una gota de su propia sangre corrió por sus labios cuando tuvo ante sus ojos la figura inerte con la melena casi rubia enredada, los ojos azul oscuro mirándole sin ver y los brazos en una posición antinatural. 

Tuvo que aguantar una exclamación horrorizada cuando descubrió los cortes sangrientos que manchaban el pijama. Y no podía llorar, aunque las lágrimas acumuladas casi no le dejaran ver... pero Moody ya le había prevenido. Cuando James entró en la habitación sabía muy bien a quien iba a encontrarse tirado en el suelo, sabía que no parecería una muerte normal, que notaría que la habían torturado y hecho sufrir. 

Cuando volvió a casa todos lo miraban con ansiedad y terror. James sabía que todos estarían allí, esperando noticias, porque había pedido a Lily que los avisara. Pero no contó con que la situación lo superaría y no sería capaz de hablar. 

Todo lo que no había podido llorar en la casa de Evelyn lo lloró entonces. 

Los padres de la chica habían sido sorprendidos en la cocina y sólo el grito de la madre había conseguido alertar a Evelyn, que al parecer se había encerrado en su habitación. Moody no sabía por qué no había invocado el _patronus_ si los hechizos que había lanzado a su propia puerta para bloquearla habrían durado al menos unos minutos. James no quiso decírselo al auror mientras estuvieron rodeados de gente, pero sugirió que quizás la chica _no fuera capaz de hacerlo. _Se necesita un recuerdo feliz y probablemente en aquel instante para Evelyn hubiera desaparecido todo rastro de felicidad. 

Que fuera ella y no otra persona desconocida había supuesto un esfuerzo sobrehumano para James. Como futuro auror tenía que acostumbrarse a aquel tipo de escenas, pero él la conocía, quizás no demasiado bien, pero era una compañera. La había visto luchar, discutir tácticas, habían compartido guardias, charlas... Y el último recuerdo que le quedaría era verla tirada en el suelo, con los ojos muertos y el cuerpo destrozado. 

James no lo dijo en voz alta, pero en aquel momento el terror era superior a su valentía. 

**ooo**

La noticia de la muerte de Evelyn había afectado a todos sus compañeros de la Orden, sin excepción. Se sentían tristes por ella y por su familia, rabiosos por no haber tenido la oportunidad de ayudarla y atemorizados, por el futuro de todos ellos. Conocían de sobras los riesgos que suponía luchar en aquellos días contra los mortífagos, pero también sabían que no tendrían muchas más posibilidades de haberse quedado fuera de la Orden.

Ni siquiera tras el asesinato de dos de sus compañeros a algún miembro del grupo se le había ocurrido pensar en dejarlo todo. No serían bastantes, quizás no saldrían vivos al final, pero luchar era mejor que no hacer nada.

Pero no podían evitar sentirse decaídos. Especialmente aquellos que habían tenido más contacto con Evelyn.

Casey se sentía culpable, por todas las veces que había pensado mal de la chica cuando salía con Remus e incluso antes. Sentía un nudo en el estómago cuando la recordaba: la conciencia. Nunca había llegado a pedirle disculpas por haber sido tan grosera y cruel en algunas ocasiones.

Remus, por su parte, tenía la sensación a veces de que todo era una pesadilla. Cuando se levantaba en mitad de la noche cubierto de sudor y lo único que veía era el recuerdo de un mal sueño. En aquellos momentos le daban ganas de saltar de la cama e ir uno a uno comprobando que todos estaban bien. Que nadie había entrado a traición en casa de sus amigos y los había dejado tumbados en el suelo, en pijama y con los ojos muertos. Era una pesadilla recurrente y cada día que pasaba se volvía más real, más interminable... Y su parte racional le decía que no podía ir apareciéndose en casa de todos en mitad de la madrugada, que los alertaría y los preocuparía. Pero Remus no volvía a conciliar el sueño, no era capaz, y daba vueltas por la casa, con la amarga sensación de que en cualquier momento podría ver un _patronus_ ante él.

La señal de la desgracia. 

No se atrevió a confesarle a nadie que aquellas pesadillas no le dejaban dormir. Incluso se negó a contárselo a Anne cuando consiguieron superar la discusión acerca de los problemas económicos de él. La chica se había querido mostrar distante durante unos días, pero la repentina noticia de la muerte de Evelyn había hecho que sus planes se esfumaran. Estaba en la casa de Lily, acompañándola mientras James volvía, cuando vio de llegar a Remus. Lo vio suspirar aliviado cuando vio que estaban todos allí, que el único que faltaba era James y porque estaba con Moody. Pero el alivio le duró lo que dura un parpadeo. La voz ronca de Sirius le contó lo que había pasado.

Justo en aquel instante, cuando Remus asumía la gravedad de los hechos, Anne se acercó a él y lo abrazó. Sabía del cariño que él aún le guardaba a Evelyn aunque en el fondo no se había acercado por eso. Si se había abrazado a él, si sus manos habían aferrado con fuerza el jersey del chico era porque tenía miedo. Y ni las palabras de Lily, ni las miradas de Casey podrían calmarla.

Sólo la calmó él, cuando la apretó contra su pecho y susurró una disculpa en su oído.

Era el miedo a perder a todos los que quería lo que hacía que Remus se hubiera vuelto un poco más huraño. Y más alerta.

Habían pasado varias semanas desde la muerte de Evelyn y parecía que Voldemort había decidido darles una tregua, pues no tenían conocimientos de ningún _accidente_ ni de más muertes o desapariciones extrañas. Y sin embargo todos permanecían atentos en todo momento, estuvieran en las clases, en sus casas o en la calle. Como aquella mañana, cuando Remus se cruzó con Eric en el Londres muggle, en una calle cercana al Caldero Chorreante.

- Vaya, si es Remus Lupin. ¡Cuánto tiempo! 

Remus hizo caso omiso del _saludo_ tan directo y siguió caminando, mirando al frente, obviando el hecho de que el sólo ver a Eric le hacía hervir la sangre. Aún recordaba todas y cada una de las palabras que habían cruzado cuando él salía con Anne y más allá de los celos, el chico nunca le había caído bien. 

Pero Eric no parecía en absoluto molesto por el desplante del otro chico, sonrió burlonamente y se colocó a su lado. No habría manera de que Remus lo ignorara por mucho tiempo.

- Tan educado que ha sido siempre el famoso Lupin y ahora ya ni respondes a los saludos. ¿A caso las malas compañías han hecho mella en tu educación?. ¿O será quizás la falta de ella? Porque si mal no recuerdo, vas perdiendo a gente cercana con mucha rapidez. ¿Sigue Anne contigo o planea también dejarte en vuestro próximo aniversario?

El licántropo aceleró el paso y decidió no hacer caso a lo que escuchaba, aunque una parte de él le urgía para que le partiera la cara a Eric. 

- Lo digo porque como he escuchado por ahí que habíais discutido... – continuó Eric, consiguiendo que Remus se parara en seco. - ¿Qué? No te gusta que yo sepa eso.¿no?

- ¿No tienes nada más importante que hacer? – masculló Remus cerrando los puños con fuerza dentro de sus bolsillos. - ¿O es que piensas seguirme como un perro faldero toda la mañana?

La carcajada de Eric fue áspera y seca, desdeñosa.

- Como un perro... bonito juego de palabras, Lupin. Pero no, no te sigo, es que casualmente voy al mismo sitio que tú. 

Remus entrecerró los ojos y siguió la línea recta que marcaba el brazo de Eric, indicando hacia dónde se dirigía. 

- Pero si prefieres compartir camino en silencio, tampoco estará mal. – añadió el otro chico, esbozando una sonrisa. – A veces no hablar es decir mucho más. 

Y siguió caminando tranquilamente, como si al final de la calle no lo estuviera esperando un chico un poco bajo y que lo miraba con preocupación. Como si al lado de aquel chico, otro más alto y moreno lo estuviera intentando fulminar con la mirada.

Remus, aún parado en medio de la calle, observó extrañado el final de la calle. 

Peter hacía caso omiso de Sirius, que con toda seguridad se estaba quejando. Como haría él mismo cuando estuviera cerca de su amigo. Porque no entendía cómo Peter podía haber pensado que almorzar con Eric al lado no le revolvería el estómago.

**ooo**

El intento de "_conciliar_" a sus amigos no había salido tan bien como Peter había esperado. Sabía que Eric no era plato de buen gusto para ninguno de los otros, pero a veces se sentía aislado teniendo sus amistades divididas en dos bandos contrarios. Y sabía muy bien que Sirius le echaría la bronca por no avisarle que había quedado con Eric también y que la reacción de Remus sería parecida. Lo que no había calculado era que éste último se iría sin almorzar y que discretamente dejaría de hablarle durante unos días. 

La siguiente vez que lo vio, Remus se acercó a saludarlo. La camaradería de siempre había quedado de lado cuando el chico le pidió que no intentara hacer que se llevara bien con Eric. Fue extremadamente educado, rayando la impersonalidad y a Peter le dolió no que le pidiera aquello, sino el tono que había usado. 

Ciertamente, si no fuera porque estaba saliendo con Anne, Peter estaba seguro que su amigo no tendría tan mal concepto de Eric. O eso le gustaba pensar. 

Pero aquel día no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar.

No era una reunión al uso, aunque estaban todos los miembros de la Orden reunidos. 

Mientras iban llegando al cuartel Dumbledore los iba recibiendo uno a uno, sorprendiendo a la mayoría por el gesto de tranquilidad con que los saludaba. Además, el mago les iba indicando hacia dónde tenían que dirigirse. 

- Al final del pasillo, girando a la derecha veréis una puerta abierta al final. – les iba explicando uno a uno. – Están todos ahí.

No era una habitación muy diferente al estilo general del edificio, sobrio, sin mucha decoración y con todos los muebles de color madera oscuro. Pero aquella habitación era la única en la que sólo había sillas, o al menos era lo único que quedaba en ella. Con una pequeña tarima, las sillas estaban colocadas en dos filas, quedando las de atrás ligeramente más altas que las primeras, de forma que pudieran verse todas. 

Ninguno sabía muy bien a qué se debía todo aquello, pero cuando Dumbledore entró en la habitación y, con su sonrisa habitual, les fue indicando que tomaran asiento, nadie puso pega alguna. Cuando estuvieron todos sentados, Dumbledore hizo una floritura con su varita y al final de la estancia, mirando directamente hacia las sillas, apareció un trípode de metal negro y una cámara de fotografía. 

- ¿Una sesión fotográfica? – murmuraba Sirius con recelo, mirando a su alrededor. 

Peter, sentado justo delante, se encogió de hombros algo temeroso. Miraba a la cámara con desconfianza y la idea de que hubiese una imagen de todos ellos juntos no le parecía prudente. Lily, sentada a su lado, le dio un apretón en el hombro, sonriéndole. Era algo que hacía a menudo, desde la muerte de Evelyn y Peter no sabía decir si le incomodaba o simplemente le hacía sentir peor. 

Dumbledore no dijo nada, a excepción que le había parecido buena idea hacerse una fotografía todos juntos. Como un recuerdo a los dos que ya no estaban, como una señal de que seguirían luchando y que triunfarían. 

Segundos antes de que el mago fuera a colocarse en su lugar, la puerta de la habitación se abrió, dejando paso a un hombre alto, con una larga melena gris que hacía juego con su barba. Las gafas redondas parecían muy viejas y sus ojos pequeños y azules escudriñaban con interés su alrededor.

El recién llegado se sentó en la segunda fila, al lado de Dorcas.

Todos lo miraban sin ningún tipo de discreción. 

- ¿La fotografía es para hoy o para mañana? – gruñó, mirando directamente a Dumbledore. 

El director sonrió ligeramente y pidió a todos que saludaran a la cámara mientras una luz daba la señal de que la fotografía había sido realizada. 

Poco a poco se fueron levantando, no sin mirar de nuevo al único miembro de la Orden del Fénix que no conocían. De hecho, todos podrían decir que, de no ser por el mal humor y el color del pelo, era el doble de Dumbledore. 

Aberforth Dumbledore, el último miembro de la Orden, no dejó indiferente a nadie. Había llegado el último, pero se quedó el tiempo suficiente para conocer a todos y cada uno de los que allí estaban.

Sería la última vez que la Orden del Fénix original se reuniera al completo.

**ooo**

Marlene McKinnon era una mujer hogareña. Cuando volvía a casa del trabajo o de alguna de las reuniones le gustaba pasar el tiempo charlando con su marido y con su hija, que había terminado el colegio el año anterior y aún vivía con ellos. Solían pasar las tardes de invierno en el pequeño salón de la casa, resguardados del frío por el calor de la chimenea.

Y allí estaban dos días más tarde, a comienzos de un mes de marzo que preveían sería más frío de lo normal. 

El señor McKinnon estaba llevando los últimos platos de la cena a la cocina cuando un estruendo hizo que se le cayeran todos al suelo.

- ¡Marlene! – gritaba, mientras corría en busca de su mujer y su hija, que estaban en el salón. -¿Qué ha sido eso?

La mujer tiró de su marido hacia dentro de la habitación y con un golpe de varita cerró la puerta.

- Están aquí. – respondió a duras penas, nerviosa y aterrada. – Cariño, tu varita. – le indicó a su hija, que estaba llorando. – Ayuda a tu padre a mantener la puerta y las ventanas cerradas, que no entren.

Le dio un beso fugaz en la mejilla y su marido la miró, la preocupación mezclada con el miedo en sus ojos. Ella esbozó una sonrisa temblorosa y se agarró a su mano izquierda, mientras hacía el esfuerzo de recordar un momento feliz.

La puerta de la habitación temblaba, los gritos y carcajadas de la gente al otro lado se oían con claridad. Marlene sabía que la madera no tardaría en ceder, dejándoles a su merced. Pero de su varita no salía más que una mísera voluta plateada. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, concentrada en la mano que aún tenía sujeta a la de su marido y recordó el día que nació su hija. La primera vez que la niña abrió sus ojos y la miró, dejando de llorar. 

Y el _patronus_ salió a toda velocidad de la habitación. 

Cuando Sirius, Gideon, Fabian, Remus, Edgar y James recibieron el aviso, no tardaron más de cinco segundos en aparecerse en la casa de su compañera. No se percataron del macabro símbolo verde que surcaba el cielo sobre la casa. Aún se oían gritos en el interior y todos entraron en tromba. 

Pero ya se les habían adelantado. 

Un grupo de cinco aurores intentaba desarmar al grupo de mortífagos que había irrumpido en la casa, pero les era imposible. Sin embargo, la llegada de los siete miembros de la Orden disuadió a los colaboradores de Voldemort, que desaparecieron antes de que alguna de las maldiciones les alcanzara. 

- ¡Vosotros! – increpó uno de los aurores a los recién llegados. - ¿Qué demonios hacéis aquí!. ¡Black, Potter, hablad!

James y Sirius se miraron, de repente sin saber qué decir para no descubrirse. Gideon, Fabian, Remus y Edgar se habían quedado en un discreto segundo plano, sin tocar nada pero buscando con avidez a Marlene.

Se suponía que la Orden era un _grupo secreto_ y que por tanto, ninguno de ellos podía contar la verdad de qué hacían allí exactamente. Pero tres de los cinco aurores se habían vuelto hacia ellos, por sus gestos parecían tremendamente enfadados. Los otros dos se dedicaron a recorrer la casa.

Sirius abrió la boca, dispuesto a inventarse cualquier excusa que los librara aquella vez y que al menos les permitiera saber la suerte que habían corrido Marlene y su familia, pero la atronadora voz de Moody entrando por la puerta principal los salvó.

Venía corriendo con Frank Longbottom detrás de él, ambos con gestos de enfado.

- ¡Os dije que nos encargábamos nosotros! – gritó Moody, increpando a sus compañeros de la Orden. Frank, a su lado, preguntaba a uno de los aurores sobre los habitantes de la casa. - ¡Esto no es un juego de niños, imbéciles!. ¡Fuera todos, ya!

Viendo que ninguno acertaba a moverse, Moody le dio un empujón a James y le lanzó una mirada significativa. Iban a quedar en evidencia si seguían allí.

- ¡Longbottom!. ¡Los quiero fuera ya! – le ordenó Ojoloco mientras entraba en el salón de la vivienda. 

Frank los acompañó hasta la puerta principal, representando su papel empujando a sus compañeros hasta que salieron todos de la casa. 

- Reunión ahora mismo. – murmuró antes de volver a entrar en la vivienda. – Iremos en cuanto podamos.

- Pero... ¿y Marlene? No hemos podido... – intervino Fabian preocupado.

Frank negó lentamente en silencio, apretando con fuerza los labios.

**ooo**

Los rumores de un grupo de gente que luchaba por su cuenta contra Voldemort y sus mortífagos se fueron extendiendo como la pólvora. Nadie sabía a ciencia cierta cómo se hacían llamar aquel grupo anti-Voldemort, pero la gente a la que le llegaba la noticia de su existencia volvía a tener un rayo de esperanza en sus vidas.

En la Orden no cayó muy bien el ser tan "conocidos". Sabían que la incursión en casa de Marlene la noche de su asesinato había sido una imprudencia por encontrarse los aurores allí. Pero ninguno lo sabía y desde luego no habían pensado en ello al recibir el _patronus_ de auxilio de su compañera. Y en el fondo, a la mayoría le importaba bien poco que la gente supiera de la Orden. No querían tener que ir escondiéndose cada vez que pudieran ayudar a alguien. 

Pero como les había dicho Dumbledore (y como Moody había secundado), lo que importaba no era que el mundo mágico supiera que la Orden del Fénix existía; lo que importaba era que supieran quiénes eran sus integrantes. Razón por la cual habían reforzado las medidas de precaución cada vez que se reunían, ante el temor de que alguien pudiera seguirlos.

Y si los mortífagos conocían a todos los miembros de la Orden, irían tras ellos, uno a uno. Como ya estaban haciendo.

Porque Golsdawn había caído en batalla, pero los casos de Evelyn y Marlene fueron a traición. Los mortífagos fueron a buscarlas expresamente y eso era algo que traía de cabeza al resto de la Orden. 

Porque podía ser una casualidad, pero toda la familia de Marlene era sangre pura y no había manera alguna de relacionarla con la de Evelyn. 

Y si no era casualidad era que alguien del otro bando ya los conocía.

Extremar las medidas de seguridad y las salidas. Aquel era el nuevo lema y James lo seguía a rajatabla.

Era finales de abril y Lily tenía que acudir a San Mungo para una revisión con el sanador que la atendería en el parto. James, aterrado ante la posibilidad de que pudiera pasarle algo, le pidió a Sirius que avisara a los profesores de la academia el porqué no iría a clase. Lily sin embargo, no quería que su marido perdiera clases de nuevo, especialmente porque aquella tarde Alice tenía revisión también y habían decidido ir juntas. Frank iba a acompañarlas y Lily estaba segura que no necesitarían más protección.

Pero James se negó y su esposa tampoco lo discutió demasiado. En el fondo le encantaba que él la acompañase a aquellas visitas. 

Los cuatro salían sonrientes del hospital mágico, comentando entre risas las anécdotas sobre la gente que habían visto en la sala de espera. 

Cuando aún no se habían separado más de cinco metros del escaparate viejo que ocultaba el edificio mágico, una brisa fría les pegó en la cara. 

Una risa perversa les cortó la respiración.

James y Frank enseguida pusieron a las chicas a sus espaldas, con las varitas apuntando hacia el otro lado de la calle. Lily y Alice sacaron sus varitas también y unas figuras plateadas salieron volando hacia el cielo. 

El aviso ya estaba dado. Sólo esperaban que sus compañeros no tardaran demasiado y que a nadie se le ocurriera salir de San Mungo por la puerta _muggle_ en aquel momento. 

Porque la figura de Voldemort emergió de las sombras y no estaba solo, al menos una docena de personas vestidas con largas túnicas negras y el rostro cubierto con una máscara lo acompañaban.

Estaban acorralados. 

**ooo**

Cuando el fénix plateado de Dumbledore entró por la ventana del dormitorio de los Bones, Edgar cerró los ojos. Las lágrimas se le estaban acumulando y las pestañas le brillaban, mojadas. Pegado literalmente a la pared de su propia habitación, con los brazos en cruz y la varita demasiado lejos, el hombre no podía seguir mirando a su alrededor. 

Sólo quedaban dos mortífagos en la habitación, pero había más en toda la casa. El hombre aún escuchaba los gritos de terror de su mujer, pero no quería abrir los ojos. Porque ella ya no le sonreía como siempre, ahora sus labios estaban curvados en una mueca de pánico y los brazos se le perdían bajo el cuerpo, en una postura demasiado extraña. 

La había visto morir, impotente, sin poder hacer nada por ayudarla, sin poder más que llorar de rabia y de frustración. Porque la seguridad en su casa no había bastado para salvarla a ella y Edgar se maldecía a sí mismo por ello. Porque si sus ojos oscuros le miraban sin ver era por su culpa, por atraer la atención de los mortífagos, que seguían cebándose en él. 

Y de pronto ya no sintió nada. Ni dolor, ni rabia, ni la pena infinita de ver a su mujer muerta, bajo sus pies.

Se hizo de noche y la voz de Dumbledore se perdió en la habitación. 

Porque Edgar Bones no acudiría a ayudar a sus compañeros, porque toda la Orden lo echaría en falta mientras luchaba frente a San Mungo. Porque Lily y Alice se dieron cuenta antes que nadie que el hombre no llegaba. Y luego los rayos de las maldiciones cayendo sobre sus protectores las hicieron salir de su escondite. 

Y al final el resultado volvería a ser casi igual que en el bosque, hacía ya tantos meses. Porque Voldemort se iría, riendo y despidiéndose hasta su próximo encuentro, y ninguno de los que allí habían luchado habría muerto. Pero las dos mujeres embarazadas tuvieron que regresar al hospital...

Y Edgar Bones no había llegado.

Y él siempre llegaba.

�

* * *

_N/A: Según el canon, los McKinnon fueron asesinados dos días después de que fuera tomada la fotografía de la Orden original. Como la fecha exacta se desconoce, yo la he tomado un poco por mi cuenta, teniendo en cuenta que en la imagen no se ve a Lily "_más rellenita_" por el embarazo. Seguimos avanzando a pasos agigantados, no sé si iré demasiado rápido o si lo veis bien así. Es todo por no alargar demasiado ;) El final del capítulo lo situamos en el mes de abril de 1980. _

_Como veis, varios miembros de la Orden se nos han ido ya :( No han sido los primeros y por desgracia tampoco los últimos. _

**_Gracias, como siempre, por seguir ahí._**

**_Nasirid_**

* * *


	31. Cuestión de confianza

**Disclaimer :**_Todos los personajes y lugares que aparecen en el fic pertenecen a J.K. Rowling; a excepción de Cassandra Nayron, Anne Sullivan, Eric Misdet, Evelyn Grams y todo lo relacionado con la Fundación Seward._

* * *

**Capítulo 31: Cuestión de confianza**

- Me parece muy bien que quieras ir a ver a Alice, si no estoy diciéndote lo contrario, pero ¿tiene que ser hoy?

James refunfuñaba en vano, intentando convencer a su esposa de que no era el mejor momento para hacer una visita, dado su estado.

- Soy una mujer embarazada, James Potter, no una inválida. – repuso ella con cierto matiz arrogante mientras cogía el bolso que colgaba del perchero y se sentaba en un pequeño banco que tenían junto a la puerta principal. Se agachó todo lo que pudo y masculló una maldición. - ¿Podrías atarme la sandalia? Con Harry aquí en medio no llego.

James sonrió de medio lado y se agachó frente a su esposa. Cuando ató los dos zapatos, acarició el vientre de Lily. Podía sentir a su hijo moverse y el pelo de la nuca se le ponía de punta. La impaciencia por verle la cara a Harry lo ponía nervioso y exultante al mismo tiempo.

Lily suspiró, emocionada también. James la acariciaba con suma ternura, casi con devoción y ella tenía la sensación de que no podría sentirse más querida en ningún otro momento de su vida.

- ¿De verdad no prefieres esperar a mañana? – lo intentó de nuevo James. – Hace unas horas tenías contracciones y no creo que...

Lily resopló.

- Falta todavía una semana para que Harry llegue. – repuso ella levantándose y agarrando el pomo de la puerta principal. – Además, si decidiera adelantarse ¿no crees que estaríamos mejor dentro de San Mungo ya?

La mueca de pánico que se había dibujado en el rostro de él hizo reír a Lily. Le cogió de la mano y lo guió a la calle, con ella.

- No voy a ponerme a dar a luz en medio de la calle, James. – pero él no parecía demasiado confiado. – Te lo prometo.

- Como si pudieras prometer algo así. – murmuró él en voz baja.

Sin embargo, a la chica le hacía mucha gracia que su marido fuera tan excesivamente protector. En parte podía entender que sintiera un temor atroz a que Harry decidiera llegar al mundo cuando él no estuviera preparado, pero ella estaba segura que no tendrían ningún problema aquella tarde. Sólo iban a visitar a Alice al hospital, a conocer por fin a Neville, que había nacido el día anterior. Luego volverían a casa, ella se quedaría dormida enseguida y James se pasaría la mitad de la noche velando sus sueños.

- Sigo pensando que no deberías ir. – insistió James un minuto después, mirando la puerta de su casa, que se iba haciendo más pequeña según avanzaban. – Lily, el camino es muy largo y eso de ir en el tren subterráneo ese de la última vez no me hace gracia.

- Siempre podemos ir en el autobús noctámbulo. – respondió la chica con desparpajo.

- No no, el tren ese estará bien. – masculló él a toda velocidad.

**ooo**

Los pasillos del hospital mágico estaban desiertos. En los diez minutos que llevaban dentro del edificio apenas se habían cruzado con unas veinte personas, todas ellas trabajadores de allí. El detalle no pasó desapercibido para Lily, que se dio la vuelta para preguntarle a su marido si el número de habitación que Frank le había dicho estaba en aquella planta.

Pero su voz se perdió en su garganta, cuando un fuerte dolor en el bajo vientre la hizo doblarse. Se agarró con fuerza a la manga de James y se mordió el labio para no gritar.

Sin embargo, su marido había visto un par de escenas parecidas a lo largo del camino. Primero mientras bajaban las escaleras que daban al metro y luego, a la entrada de San Mungo.

En ambas ocasiones, Lily se había levantado riéndose a carcajadas.

- Te dije que no tendría a Harry en medio de la calle. – había dicho ella en las dos ocasiones. Y en las dos James había caído en su broma.

Por eso aquella vez, con los dedos de ella apretándole en la muñeca, James se dedicó a esperar en silencio. En algún momento ella se levantaría y le echaría en cara que no tuviera algo más de sentido del humor. Sinceramente, James pensaba que aquello era ser cruel, dado el estado de nerviosismo que llevaba encima, pero a Lily parecía divertirle un poco la situación.

Dejó pasar los segundos y ella no se levantaba. Alzó una ceja e inclinó la cabeza para observarla: con la mano libre se estaba sujetando el vientre y si sus gafas no estaban sucias, el charco que había debajo de Lily sería real.

- ¡Joder, que estás de parto! – exclamó James sin saber dónde poner las manos. Los ojos abiertos como platos, presa del pánico.

- Como si no fuera evidente. – masculló con sarcasmo su esposa, levantándose poco a poco. La contracción había pasado. -¿Qué ha sido, el que casi destrozara tu muñeca al apretar o todo este líquido empapando el suelo?

Pero a James no le amedrentaron sus palabras y mientras la cogía como podía para hacerla avanzar y pedía ayuda a gritos, la miraba. Podría haberlo hecho con furia, recordándole los dos "_partos_" ficticios que había vivido aquella tarde y que ella había disfrutado tanto. Pero el cuerpo le temblaba como una hoja a punto de desprenderse de una rama en un vendaval. No se atrevía a cogerla en brazos por si se le caía, ni quería sujetarla más fuerte por miedo a hacerle daño.

Era como una figura de cristal, frágil y hermosa. Porque aún con la cara contraída por el siguiente espasmo de dolor y el sudor perlando su frente, Lily le parecía la mujer más guapa que había visto en su vida.

En seguida un par de sanadores y algunas enfermeras llegaron hasta ellos y se hicieron cargo de la futura mamá. James se quedó a su lado todo el tiempo que le permitieron, sujetando la mano que Lily le apretaba y susurrándole palabras de ánimo.

Antes de que se la llevaran, la chica esbozó una sonrisa temblorosa.

- Yo también, James, yo también.

El joven se dejó caer en la silla más cercana, con la mano derecha cayendo muerta a un lado. Aún no la sentía, pero no se daba cuenta de eso. Lo único que cabía en su mente era la imagen mental de un bebé con grandes ojos verdes.

Y sin importarle demasiado que cualquiera pudiera verle, James Potter se echó a llorar.

Apenas veinticuatro horas después, Lily estaba en aquella misma habitación, tumbada en la cama y con la mano en la pequeña cuna que habían colocado a su derecha. Desde que le habían puesto a su pequeño Harry en los brazos no había podido dejar de mirarlo. Le resultaba tan extraño tenerlo por fin con ella... poder ver su cara, aquellos ojos que no se decidían a abrirse aún y la mata de cabello negro que tanto le recordaba a James.

James.

Se había pasado las casi veinticuatro horas abrazándola, dándole besos o simplemente acariciando sus mejillas, sus manos... Había perdido la cuenta de las veces que le había dicho cuánto la quería en todas esas horas. Y a ella le encantaba escucharle, porque la piel se le ponía de gallina cuando su marido le rozaba el lóbulo de la oreja antes de darle un beso. Y veía las lágrimas en sus ojos castaños y aquella sonrisa permanente, mirando con devoción al niño que dormía ahora junto a ella.

Y a Lily se le escapaban las lágrimas también, decidiendo que definitivamente no se podía ser más feliz.

Pero en aquel momento, mientras el pequeño Harry dormía plácidamente, James había ido a la cafetería. Obligado, eso sí, porque a duras penas conseguían sacarlo de la habitación, pero el poder de una madre era importante. La señora Potter, junto con la madre de Lily, habían conseguido que el muchacho accediera a subir a comer algo. Aunque fuera sólo ir a comprar un par de sandwiches para comérselos en la habitación.

Así la nueva mamá podía descansar un poco, después del día tan ajetreado de visitas. La chica sonrió antes de cerrar los ojos, recordando las negativas de Sirius cuando las enfermeras insistieron en que el horario de visitas había terminado.

Todos sus amigos estaban encantados con Harry, pero Sirius estaba simplemente radiante. A Lily no le hacía mucha gracia que ya estuviera pensando en las escobas que le compraría a su ahijado, ni en las supuestas técnicas de conquista que juraba enseñarle, pero sabía que él sería un gran padrino para Harry.

Estaba recordando la cara que había puesto Casey cuando Sirius había empezado a contar cómo enseñaría al pequeño Harry a gastar bromas de las buenas y Lily había respondido, alegremente, que se las enseñara a su propio hijo y no convirtiera a Harry en un gamberro. Todos se echaron a reír, incluso el mismo Sirius, pero Casey se había puesto blanca, con los ojos desencajados. Evidentemente aquella respuesta le había sonado como una indirecta muy clara.

Con una sonrisa en los labios, Lily se dio la vuelta en la cama al escuchar que alguien tocaba en la puerta de la habitación.

- ¿Podemos pasar? – preguntó en susurros Alice, que se asomaba a través de la puerta entreabierta.

Lily le hizo un gesto y se acomodó como pudo en la cama mientras Alice entraba en la habitación. Aún vestía el pijama del hospital, puesto que no recibiría el alta hasta el día siguiente. El pequeño Neville dormía en sus brazos.

- ¿Cómo estás? – le preguntó, sentándose muy lentamente en un silloncito que había junto a la cama.

- Incómoda y un poco dolorida aún. – respondió Lily con una sonrisa radiante. – Pero nada insuperable. ¿Qué tal el pequeño Neville?. ¿Ha abierto ya los ojos?

Alice observó un instante al bebé en sus brazos, negando en silencio.

- Frank dice que él se los ha visto abiertos y que son oscuros, pero yo aún no he podido verlos bien. Se pasa el día dormido. ¿Qué tal se porta Harry?

- Por ahora está siendo muy tranquilo, aunque cuando llora demuestra que tiene buenos pulmones. – suspiró Lily, volviendo la vista hacia la cuna de nuevo, donde el pequeño Harry parecía a punto de despertarse.

Lily se inclinó hacia delante y cogió a su hijo en brazos.

- Mira Harry, ha venido a verte Neville. ¿No abrirás los ojos para verle?

Alice se levantó y se acercó a su amiga, observando con una sonrisa la espesa mata de cabello negro del niño.

- Tiene el mismo pelo que James. – comentó divertida. – Va a ser todo un reto para peinarlo.

En ese momento Neville se movió en sus brazos, estirando sus manos y haciendo un esfuerzo en abrir los ojos.

- Neville mira... es Harry Potter. – le susurraba Alice con ternura. – Vais a ser grandes amigos, Neville. Iréis juntos a Hogwarts y tú tendrás que cuidar de él, que para eso eres el mayor de los dos.

Lily movió al niño en sus brazos para que quedara más cerca de Neville. Harry abrió en ese momento sus ojos que aún no distinguían demasiado.

Era imposible vislumbrar con exactitud el color aún, pero tenían un tono verdoso.

Las dos madres se sonrieron. Sabían ya que cada uno de sus hijos tendría un amigo en el otro.

- ¿Todavía despiertos? Estáis empezando a malacostumbrar a los niños, a ver quién es la mala influencia ahora.

Las dos mujeres se volvieron hacia la puerta y vieron entrar a Sirius, que cerró la puerta con cuidado.

- Pero si no estamos en horario de visitas... ¿cómo has...? – empezó Lily, extrañada de que el chico estuviera allí otra vez.

Sirius hizo un gesto con la mano, quitándole importancia al cómo había entrado y se colocó al lado de ella. Miraba a Harry con los ojos brillantes de la emoción. Lily le tendió los brazos y dejó que cogiera al bebé.

Como la primera vez que lo había sostenido, Sirius sintió un pánico repentino por la posibilidad de que el niño se escurriera de sus brazos. Abrió los brazos y los colocó en posición, demasiado rígido por los nervios hasta que el niño ya estuvo con él. Entonces fue una sensación de relajación; la sensación de que era imposible que Harry pudiera caerse cuando estuviera con él.

Sirius sonreía, haciendo carantoñas ahora que el niño tenía los ojos abiertos.

- Parece que los tiene verdes,. ¿no? – preguntó, haciendo referencia sus ojos. – ¡Y son enormes!

Con el niño en brazos, Sirius le dio la vuelta a la cama y se acercó a ver al otro recién nacido.

- ¿Soy yo o Neville está más grande que cuando lo vimos ayer?

- Come mucho y duerme igual o más, así que imagino que cada día que pase estará más grande. – Neville había cerrado los ojos ya. – Fíjate, ha durado despierto unos minutos nada más. Y le toca comer dentro de poco.

La mujer se acercó a Harry y le dio un beso en la frente, a modo de despedida. Se iba de vuelta a su habitación a darle de comer a Neville y a descansar por fin, no sin antes prometerle a Lily que irían a verlos antes de marcharse al día siguiente.

- No es por menospreciar a Neville, ni mucho menos. Pero Harry es muchísimo más guapo. – comentó Sirius con solemnidad cuando la puerta de la habitación se hubo cerrado.

- Eso es porque no puedes ser objetivo, Sirius. – respondió Lily, que se recostaba de nuevo en la cama. – Para mí Harry será siempre el bebé más guapo de todos. Así que tampoco puedo ser objetiva, pero Neville es un niño adorable. ¿Has visto los mofletes que tiene?

- Será todo lo adorable que tu madre quiera, Harry, pero tú eres mucho más guapo. – susurraba Sirius al bebé, que había cerrado de nuevo los ojos. – Y en cuanto seas un poco más mayor, demostrarás a los demás ese atractivo heredado que tienes.

- ¿Heredado? – Lily enarcó una ceja.

- De mí, por supuesto. – respondió el chico, dejando la humildad olvidada en una esquina. – Tiene el pelo de James, seguramente tendrá tus ojos y el resto de la cara os lo repartiréis entre los dos... Pero el atractivo es herencia mía, que para eso soy su padrino.

**ooo**

Al par de días después de dar a luz, Lily y Harry recibieron el alta y pudieron por fin volver a casa. Aquellos primeros días de adaptación James los pasó con ellos la mayor parte del tiempo, faltando incluso a la academia. Lily apreciaba muchísimo su ayuda, porque ambos estaban aprendiendo a todo lo que implicaba ser padres y era más llevadero hacerlo todo entre dos.

Pero James no podía estar faltando tan seguido y cada vez con más frecuencia, Moody lo llamaba para que estuviera en su grupo de aurores. Por eso aquella tarde, recién comenzado el mes de agosto, Lily se encontraba sola en casa. Su madre y su suegra acababan de marcharse, después de la visita diaria de rigor. La joven descansaba en el sofá del salón, con Harry dormido en su carrito, a poco metros de ella.

Cuando unos golpes suaves la avisaron que alguien estaba llamando a la puerta principal, la chica se levantó lentamente. Al otro lado de la puerta se encontró la sonrisa cansada de Remus.

- No habré despertado al niño,. ¿verdad? – quiso saber el chico, con preocupación, cuando su amiga le indicó con un gesto que pasara.

- Duerme como su padre, como un tronco, así que no te preocupes. – Lily sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla. – ¿Estás mejor? Ayer te echamos de menos.

Remus asintió con un gesto y se sentó en el sofá, con la vista clavada en el niño que dormía tranquilamente en el carrito. Hacía tres días de la última luna llena y estaba aún un poco cansado, por eso la tarde anterior no había podido ir cuando todos habían estado allí. Incluida Anne, a la que había tenido que insistir en que estaría bien.

- Anne me dijo que ya ha abierto los ojos. – comentó en voz baja, inclinándose para acercarse un poco más al carrito.

- Son verdes. – aseguró Lily con una sonrisa de orgullo. – Probablemente sea clavado a James, porque Dorea insiste que es su viva imagen, pero tendrá mis ojos. Y espero que también mi sentido común.

Remus contuvo una carcajada ante la mirada de su amiga. Sin duda ella esperaba que Harry no fuera tan revoltoso como había sido James en su época colegial.

- Es... increíble.

Remus no podía dejar de observar al niño. Le parecía tan extraño pensar que hacía nada habían terminado el colegio; parecía que había pasado tan poco tiempo desde la primera vez que James, Sirius y Peter le habían acompañado en la luna llena y ahí estaba: su amigo había conseguido formar una familia. Algo que parecía imposible en los tiempos que corrían, en medio de una guerra. Por eso lo hacía más fascinante para él, saber que ahora James tendría una razón más para luchar. Una razón incluso para él mismo, que quería luchar por los suyos, y ahora Harry era también uno de ellos. Y miraba a Lily, sonriendo maravillada mientras cogía al niño en brazos y se lo tendía y Remus no podía creerlo. ¿Cómo podía alguien sentirse tan feliz con todo el caos que existía a su alrededor?

Era magia.

Cogió al niño con manos temblorosas, sintiendo que tenía entre sus brazos lo más frágil y precioso que había tenido nunca en su vida. Lily se levantó en busca de unas tazas de té, dejando a Harry al cuidado de su amigo. Y cuando estuvo cerca de la puerta de la habitación se dio la vuelta y observó la estampa que se dejaba atrás. Remus se había inclinado hacia atrás en el sofá y estrechaba a Harry cerca de su pecho, quizás aún con el temor de que se le cayera de los brazos.

Ella se marchó a la cocina con tranquilidad. Mientras alguno de sus amigos estuviera con él, a Harry no le pasaría nada. Nunca. Porque eran su familia también, aunque no existieran lazos de sangre para demostrarlo.

Porque era amistad y era confianza.

Remus miraba al niño con fascinación, apenas podía creer que en los cuatro días en los que no le había visto hubiera crecido tanto. Ya no tenía la cara tan sonrosada y las mejillas estaban aún más llenas que la primera vez que lo sostuvo en brazos. Cuando Harry abrió los ojos y los enfocó en él, Remus se quedó sin respiración durante un segundo.

Porque lo invadió una extraña mezcla de cariño y de tristeza. No se apreciaba con demasiada claridad todavía, pero era cierto que los ojos del niño eran de un tono verde claro. Y por un instante Remus se preguntó qué sentiría James cada vez que lo mirara; qué sentiría cada vez que cogiera a su hijo en brazos.

¿Podría sentir él algo así alguna vez?

La imagen de Anne cogiendo a Harry en brazos aquel primer día en el hospital le vino a la memoria. Desde aquel día Remus lo había pensado en más de una ocasión y siempre acababa inundándolo una sensación de tristeza. Porque su razón no dejaba de decirle que tener un hijo sería actuar con demasiada irresponsabilidad.

El chico acarició una de las mejillas del niño, que había vuelto a dormirse. En su interior se decía que Harry sería lo más parecido a un hijo que podría tener. Porque jamás se perdonaría el condenar a un niño a la licantropía.

- ¿Se ha llegado a despertar? – preguntó Lily trayendo una bandeja. - ¿Has podido ver...

Pero sus palabras fueron acalladas por el rugido de la chimenea, cuyas llamas verdes dejaron paso a la cabeza despeinada de James Potter.

- Lily avisa a... – el chico se detuvo, percatándose de la presencia de Remus en la habitación. – Avisad a los demás, hay reunión esta noche. Tendrás que dejar a Harry con tu madre o con la mía. – repuso, dirigiéndose de nuevo a su esposa.

Remus y Lily tenían los ojos muy abiertos, asustados ante la terrible gravedad que se traslucía en la voz de James.

- Tengo que volver con Moody, pero avisadlos. – se detuvo un instante, como si le costara trabajo continuar. – Caradoc... Caradoc ha desaparecido. Su casa estaba hecha un desastre pero no había marca en el cielo, y tampoco estaba él.

La bandeja se escurrió de las manos de Lily, haciendo un ruido sordo al chocar contra el suelo. El ruido despertó a Harry, que comenzó a llorar en los brazos de Remus.

Con una despedida fugaz James desapareció de las llamas.

Aquello había sucedido en agosto, apenas seis meses después de que se hubieran tomado la fotografía con todos los miembros de la Orden juntos. Y los meses siguieron pasando y el miedo a perder a otro de ellos era cada vez más creciente.

La fotografía parecía haber marcado un antes y un después en el grupo. Golsdawn y Evelyn eran los únicos que no aparecían en ella, pero eran ya tres los miembros que seguían sonriendo en la imagen y que, por desgracia, ya no estaban allí. Edgar, Marlene, Caradoc...

Y a parte del miedo, la confianza llegaba a escasear por momentos. A veces, en las reuniones, se miraban unos a otros como intentando averiguar si de verdad podían confiar en todos. Porque la posibilidad de que hubiera un topo entre ellos era cada día mayor, aunque ninguno se atreviera a decirlo en voz alta. Porque nadie había conseguido relacionar a Edgar con Marlene, con Evelyn o con Caradoc... y había algo en lo que todos coincidían. Sus muertes no habían sido fruto de la casualidad.

Por eso Peter aprovechó la ocasión.

No podía creer que se la brindaran en una bandeja con tanta facilidad, pero él no era un estúpido y sabía cuándo y cómo podía salir bien parado de aquel círculo de desconfianza que atemorizaba a toda la Orden.

De todos los miembros del grupo, ellos parecían ser los más consolidados, los más unidos. Por eso, que el _supuesto topo _ estuviera entre ellos, era una posibilidad que pocos albergaban. Peter lo sabía, pero también sabía cómo hacer que aquella confianza comenzara a resquebrajarse.

Aún vivía con Sirius y eso había limitado un poco sus posibilidades. Siempre había pensado que James y Sirius eran los que estaban más unidos de los cuatro, así que intentar que alguno desconfiara del otro era algo más que una tarea imposible.

Así que sólo le quedaba Remus. Porque Peter no se había parado a pensar en las chicas. No las consideraba lo suficientemente importantes como para que alguien creyera que alguna de ellas podía ser el topo que todos buscaban. El topo que nadie admitía en voz alta.

Pero tenía que ser sutil si quería que todo saliera como debía salir.

Por eso aprovechó durante semanas el hecho de que Remus estuviera más callado, más distante. Al principio se hacía el preocupado, como los demás, pero poco a poco fue subrayando los detalles. Que no visitara a Harry tan a menudo como hacía Sirius o él mismo, por ejemplo; que la luna llena le afectara más últimamente, haciendo que se pasara varios días casi aislado en casa, con la única compañía de Anne.

Ya ni siquiera parecía tan unido a Casey como siempre. O eso le señalaba Peter a Sirius de vez en cuando en casa, cuando salía a colación el tema de Remus. Porque Sirius también estaba preocupado por su amigo. Sabía de sus problemas económicos, porque James se lo había confiado haciéndole prometer que Remus no debería saber que él también lo sabía. Por eso Peter no lo sabía y por eso los intentos de mal meter contra él eran casi inútiles con Sirius.

Casi.

Porque lo que el chico tenía que admitir era que Remus se había separado un poco en los últimos tiempos. Que pasaba mucho más tiempo con Anne que con el resto del grupo, que en más de una ocasión incluso se había negado a quedar con todos, alegando como excusa el cansancio.

Pero no eran motivos suficientes para que Sirius sospechara de Remus, por mucho que Peter insistiera en que el comportamiento de Lunático era de lo más extraño. Y casualmente coincidía con la época en la que Evelyn había fallecido.

¿Casualidad?

Peter no lo creía, pero necesitó algunos meses para poder decirlo en voz alta.

La semilla de la desconfianza había que plantarla con tiempo, regarla con paciencia y esperar a que fuera el momento oportuno para que floreciera.

Y para Peter aquel era el momento. A mediados de noviembre, a dos días de la luna llena y sólo un día después de que Remus se hubiera negado a acudir a la cena que James y Lily querían hacer en su casa. La costumbre que durante meses había reunido a todos sin Orden ni problemas de por medio. Una noche para ellos, a las que se había unido Harry.

Sin embargo aquella vez Remus se había negado, alegando que estaba demasiado cansado por la proximidad de la transformación. Y mientras que los demás lo habían tomado a bien, Peter le había dejado de caer a Sirius un día después que quizás al chico no le apeteciera quedar con ellos.

- ¡Venga ya, Colagusano! – exclamó Sirius, levantándose de la silla con su plato de la cena. - ¿Cómo se te ocurre pensar que Lunático... No es un tema para bromear, Peter. – su rostro era serio y miraba a su amigo con severidad.

- No bromeo. – aseguró el otro chico, reuniendo todas sus fuerzas para seguir con aquella historia. – Sólo estoy diciendo que hace meses que él está raro. Pasa más tiempo con Anne que con el resto de nosotros, y ni siquiera hace esfuerzos por ocultarlo.

- Es su novia, no sé qué esperas que haga.

- ¿Y por qué está tan huraño? – insistió Peter, levantándose también.

- Siempre ha sido huraño, parece que no le conocieras. – espetó Sirius con ferocidad. – Remus no es el más alegre del mundo,. ¿y qué?. ¿Por eso tiene que ser el topo?. ¿Cómo se te ocurre semejante barbaridad?. ¡Es Remus!. ¡Lunático!. ¡Nuestro amigo!

- A veces pienso que la lealtad te ciega, Sirius.

El aludido movió los labios para protestar, pero alguien llegó a través de la chimenea e interrumpió su conversación.

- ¿Llego en mal momento? – quiso saber Casey, que venía sonriente mientras se sacudía las cenizas de la túnica. – Acabo de estar con Harry y el tío ya es capaz de... ¿Os pasa algo?

La chica estaba ya en mitad de la sala, observando con una ceja alzada a los dos chicos. Por sus gestos podría decir con seguridad que habían estado discutiendo hasta que ella había llegado.

- No es... no es nada, Casey. – se apresuró a responder Peter. No tenía intención de continuar con sus sospechas delante de la chica.

Pero Sirius no era de la misma opinión.

- Casey,. ¿tú crees que Remus está raro últimamente? – le preguntó a bocajarro, tomando por sorpresa a su chica.

Ella abrió la boca un par de veces, miró a ambos chicos y aún tardó unos segundos en responder.

- Por vuestro bien espero que esto no vaya dirigido hacia donde estoy pensando, porque...

- ¿Porque qué? – exigió Peter, soltando de golpe su plato sobre la mesa.

- Porque no quiero ni imaginar que alguno de vosotros pueda pensar mal de Remus. Precisamente de él.

- No me fastidies, Nayron. Él está raro desde hace meses, que vosotros seáis tan ciegos como para no verlo no significa que no lo esté. Y tenéis que admitir que desde que mataron a Evelyn, él está más extraño que de costumbre.

- ¿Y simplemente por eso le estás juzgando, Peter? – lo acusó la chica, con un tono amenazador. - ¿Porque sea más protector y más cuidadoso?. ¿ Porque esté más preocupado? Si no recuerdo mal, han matado a varios compañeros en muy poco tiempo, otro de ellos ha desaparecido sin dejar rastro. Para mí esa es razón suficiente para estar preocupado.

Sirius permanecía callado ante la discusión de su novia y su amigo. En parte porque, a pesar de todo lo que le había dicho a Peter minutos antes, ya no sabía qué pensar. Dudar de Remus era tan improbable como que Voldemort fuese a dejar de perseguirlos, pero la semilla ya estaba sembrada. Y Sirius no quería pensar en ello, pero a regañadientes tenía que admitir que Peter tenía razón en algunos puntos. La misma razón que tenía Casey en tantos otros, pero aún así, el chico dudaba.

La cabeza le dolía, parecía a punto de estallarle. Ya no escuchaba las réplicas que Casey y Peter se lanzaban entre sí, ya no veía la cara de enfado de su novia... Ahora Sirius sólo sentía un dolor punzante en las sienes y un amargo sabor en la boca.

Culpa.

Por aquel mísero atisbo de duda que gritaba su razón y que sus sentimientos trataban de acallar.

- ¿No piensas decirle nada, Canuto?

La voz áspera y brusca de Peter lo sacó de sus pensamientos, trayéndolo de vuelta a la realidad. Sirius parpadeó, como acostumbrándose de nuevo a la luz, bajo la atenta mirada de Casey, que no hacía más que resoplar y murmurar por lo bajo mientras él seguía en silencio.

- Eso mismo digo yo. ¿No piensas decir nada, Sirius?

Los tres se dieron la vuelta, hacia la voz que venía desde el pasillo de la casa. Cuando Anne apareció bajo el umbral de la puerta de la habitación, Sirius sintió que el dolor de las sienes se hacía más intenso, que el sabor amargo de la boca no se le iría nunca. Peter, a su lado, abrió los ojos de par en par, sin duda sin esperar la aparición de la chica en la casa.

Antes de que nadie pudiera preguntar cómo había entrado sin que ellos la escucharan, la figura alta de Remus apareció al lado de Anne. No parecía enfadado, ni más preocupado que de costumbre. De hecho su semblante, más que irritado por lo que había estado oyendo parecía triste.

- A estas alturas y os vais dejando la puerta principal abierta. – habló el chico, con una fría suavidad. Casi neutral. – Menos mal que los encantamientos protectores aún funcionan, sino esta casa sería más fácil de derribar que un castillo de naipes.

Todos se quedaron en silencio, incluida la propia Anne. Ella miraba con reproche a su novio. Porque no había hecho mención alguna a las acusaciones que habían podido oír mientras entraban. Parecía como si simplemente a él no le importaran. Y eso le hacía hervir la sangre de coraje. ¿Cómo podía no decir absolutamente nada?

- No os esperaba hasta dentro de un rato. – admitió Sirius evasivamente.

Peter lo miró entonces en silencio, reprochándole que no le hubiera avisado de la visita de sus amigos. Si Casey ya había sido un obstáculo, que Anne y el mismísimo Remus aparecieran allí era como una montaña escarpada de hielo. Difícil de escalar.

- ¿Y ya está?. ¿Así es cómo se termina esta discusión? – arremetió Casey de nuevo, indignada. – Llega Remus y ya te callas, Peter. Eso no dice demasiado en tu favor.

- Casey, basta. – la orden de Sirius sonó dura, brusca.

Ella frunció los labios, claramente ofendida. Y estuvo a punto de abrir la boca para replicarle, pero el movimiento de Peter captó toda su atención. El chico había salido de la habitación.

Lo siguiente que escucharon fue la puerta principal, cerrándose.

- Has dejado que se vaya, sin pedir disculpas. – le echó en cara su novia, bajo la mirada de sus dos amigos.

- Nadie tiene que pedir disculpas por sus ideas, Casey. Cada uno es libre de pensar lo que quiera. – repuso Sirius con acritud. A él no le habían gustado tampoco las formas de Peter, pero respetaba su opinión como la de otro cualquiera.

- ¿Incluso si está metiéndote ideas raras sobre tus amigos?.¿También hay que respetar eso? – cuestionó la chica. Los ojos le brillaban y no precisamente de emoción.

Pero Sirius no dijo nada, no respondió. No sabía cómo hacerlo, porque en el fondo aquella duda seguía palpitando en sus sienes. Y miraba a Remus, rígido al lado de la puerta, con la mirada fija en él. Una mirada que no le decía nada a Sirius, porque no era capaz de descifrarla. Y él siempre había sabido hacerlo.

Le desconcertaba.

Igual que desconcertaba a Anne y a Casey que el propio Remus permaneciera en silencio, que no se quejara por aquella falta de confianza. No, él simplemente permaneció atento a lo que fuera a decir Sirius a continuación e hizo caso omiso de las quejas de Casey. La chica no dejaba de azuzarle y de echarle en cara que no fuera capaz de pedir una explicación.

Pero él no iba a exigir nada, no mientras la duda anidara en sus amigos. Porque si dudaban,. ¿qué derecho tenía él a pedirles que no lo hicieran?

No, Remus no pediría nada. No suplicaría, no querría escuchar un perdón hipócrita; un perdón que Sirius no sintiera. Y si no lo decía era porque no lo sentía, porque Sirius no solía mentir.

Por eso se dio la vuelta y desapareció de la casa, con la voz de Casey aún quejándose a sus espaldas y con los pasos acelerados de Anne, que intentaban alcanzarle.

- ¡¿Se puede saber en qué demonios estabas pensando, Black?! – estalló Casey cuando vio que sus amigos se marchaban de la casa. - ¡¿Tienes idea de lo que acabas de hacer?!

- No he hecho nada. – masculló el chico lentamente, sílaba por sílaba.

- ¡Por eso precisamente, idiota!

Casey se acercó hasta estar frente a él. Le pegó un puñetazo en el hombro y Sirius detuvo su mano antes de que repitiera la acción.

- Deja de pegarme. – ordenó, con la furia destilando en su voz. – No tengo que rendirte cuentas de lo que hago y no hago. Mis amigos son cosa mía.

- Hasta que tus amigos son mis amigos también. – gruñó la chica, haciendo esfuerzos por soltarse del agarre de Sirius. – No sé cómo puedes dudar de Remus.

- No lo hago.

- No lo parece. – replicó Casey con fiereza.

Sirius suspiró, soltándole la mano. Se sentó en la silla más cercana, junto a la mesa, y apoyó la cabeza sobre las palmas de sus manos. No dijo nada, pero Casey percibió el cambio en su rostro. Y dejó los gritos a un lado, porque las sombras que corrían por los ojos de Sirius le preocupaban de verdad.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó simplemente.

El chico tardó unos minutos en responder. Cuando lo hizo su voz sonaba segura, aunque en sus ojos aún bailaban las dudas.

- Lunático no es un traidor. Él no es el topo. A Peter no le gusta tener que recordar que Evelyn estuvo enamorada de Remus y no de él... y por eso... por eso dice lo que dice. Pero Remus no es un traidor. _No puede serlo._

**ooo**

- Debiste haber dicho algo, haberte defendido.

- La confianza no es algo que haya que ir defendiendo por ahí, hay que ganarla. E igual que se gana se pierde. No es mi culpa.

- Es tu culpa desde que no la defiendes, Remus.

Pero el chico no la escuchaba ya. Se había derrumbado sobre la primera silla que había encontrado en su camino hacia las escaleras. La proximidad de la luna llena ya estaba haciendo mella en sus fuerzas.

- Venga, vamos. Te ayudo a subir a tu habitación. – Anne se acercó a él y con suavidad lo ayudó a levantarse. Todo rastro de reproche en su voz y en sus ojos había desaparecido.

Porque Remus podría no querer defenderse, podría sentirse demasiado dolido para hacerlo, demasiado cansado. Y a ella no le importaría, porque ella lo defendería, pero también lo acompañaría cuando más la necesitara. Como en aquel momento, cuando las fuerzas lo abandonaban y subir un peldaño de escalera podría suponer un infierno sin una mano que lo ayudara.

Ella lo ayudó a meterse en la cama, lo arropó con infinita ternura y se acurrucó a su lado sin dejar que sus manos se soltaran.

Remus suspiró, exhausto por el esfuerzo de subir las escaleras y no podía hablar, pero miraba a la chica con agradecimiento. Y con amor, porque era una de las cosas más valiosas que tenía en su vida y estaba allí con él, en aquel momento, cuando más vulnerable se sentía. Ni siquiera tuvo fuerzas para mantener los párpados abiertos y ver así los ojos de Anne mirándole desde abajo, desde su propio pecho, donde la chica había apoyado la cabeza.

Pero supo que ella no se movería, que velaría sus sueños, que dormiría abrazada a él y que al día siguiente se despertaría con una sonrisa. Como siempre que se despertaba a su lado.

Y aquella sonrisa le hacía olvidar todas las dudas, toda la desconfianza y todo el dolor.

* * *

_N/A: Siempre he pensado que para que Sirius y los demás desconfiaran de Remus tenía que haber, además de una razón más o menos lógica (como es aquí el que se haya separado un poco de sus amigos) una persona. Una persona que azuzara y que ayudara a que la desconfianza fuera mayor de lo que en realidad era. Peter podrá pasar desapercibido, podrá ser odiado por lo que hizo, podrá decirse que "sobra", pero desde luego fue un tío listo. Y mucho, en mi opinión. Porque minar la confianza de los merodeadores no podría ser tarea fácil. Hay que admitirle ese punto. No creo que sea el tipo débil y sin valor que se nos pinta muchas veces, y yo he intentado demostrarlo un poco._

_Sé que avanzamos muchísimo, que comparado a capítulos anteriores (donde sólo pasaba un día o una semana) aquí ya hemos pasado medio año. Desde julio de 1980 a noviembre. En el próximo llegaremos a 1981. "El año". No sé si creéis que corro demasiado, si lo notáis todo acelerado o si el ritmo no es tan discordante como yo pienso, me gustaría que me lo comentárais ;)_

_Y como siempre, gracias por seguir. A pesar de los milenios que me está costando terminar el fic, seguís ahí y eso es para estar dando las gracias toda una vida :)_

**_Nasirid_**


	32. La elección

**Disclaimer :**_Todos los personajes y lugares que aparecen en el fic pertenecen a J.K. Rowling; a excepción de Cassandra Nayron, Anne Sullivan, Eric Misdet, Evelyn Grams y todo lo relacionado con la Fundación Seward._

* * *

**Capítulo 32: La elección **

Faltaban pocos días para Navidad, para las primeras que podrían pasar con Harry, para la primera vez que harían de Santa Claus.

Pero definitivamente el destino parecía no ceder ni un ápice, no iba a dejarlos celebrar como habían pensado que harían. No habría cena de Nochebuena en casa, con sus padres y sus amigos. No habría reparto de regalos.

Porque no todos los miedos debían centrarse en Voldemort y sus seguidores y ellos parecían haberlo olvidado.

La mala suerte, el destino quizás, quiso que Charlus Potter cayera enfermo apenas una semana antes de la Nochebuena.

James y su madre lo cuidaban día y noche, sin separarse de él, y Lily pasaba casi todo el día en el hospital, mientras su madre se encargaba de Harry. Sirius pasaba largas horas allí también, después de todo los Potter habían sido para él unos verdaderos padres. Los quería.

Por eso, cuando los sanadores no fueron capaces de recuperar a Charlus de una crisis, Sirius lloró, como nunca había llorado. Porque entendía el dolor de James, su amigo, su hermano y porque estaba seguro que si su propio padre moría, él no sentiría ni la mitad de lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento.

Pero el golpe sería aún más duro, el destino seguiría cebándose con ellos. Porque Dorea Potter sufrió durante los días que su marido estuvo en San Mungo, sin que los sanadores supieran con exactitud qué le ocurría. Sufrió cuando él dejó de abrir los ojos y ya no la veía. Y las lágrimas parecían no gastarse nunca, porque siempre lloraba. Ni siquiera abrazar a su nieto, en los escasos descansos que se permitía fuera del hospital la consolaban. Por una vez Harry no fue capaz de hacerla sonreír.

Y Dorea, que había vivido más de la mitad de su vida al lado de su marido, no supo reponerse a su pérdida. Apenas dos días después del fallecimiento de Charlus, ingresó en San Mungo.

Los sanadores no supieron explicarle a James por qué se había ido su madre, pero el joven supo que ella se había muerto de pena.

Definitivamente, aquella Navidad sería la más triste para ellos.

Y ya nunca podrían sentarse bajo el árbol y ayudar a Harry a abrir los regalos.

**ooo**

El día 28 de diciembre, apenas tres días después del entierro de Dorea Potter, la Orden del Fénix tuvo que reunirse otra vez. Sin embargo, ni James, Lily o Sirius asistieron. Y nadie se quejó, porque todos sabían lo cercano que habían sido para Sirius los padres de James.

Sentados alrededor de la mesa del cuartel, Dumbledore y Moody les daban los detalles del aparatoso accidente ferroviario que había tenido lugar varios días atrás en la londinense estación de Victoria. La estación de trenes estaba muy cercana al centro de la ciudad y la suerte había sido la hora del accidente: a media mañana, cuando el nivel de usuarios era poco significativo. Aún así, había varias personas heridas de diversa consideración, ninguna había fallecido. Y lo que Moody no se explicaba en su momento era por qué se habrían molestado en provocar semejante accidente si no habían matado a nadie. Con la perspectiva que daban los días que habían pasado, el auror ya podía saberlo.

No habían matado a nadie, pero desde entonces se había registrado la desaparición de cuatro magos y dos brujas que al parecer viajaban en los trenes siniestrados.

Había sido una maniobra de distracción.

Y lo peor era que no sólo aumentaban los ataques en familias de magos, era que el número de desapariciones se elevaba como la espuma.

En el cuartel de aurores no sabían muy bien por qué aquel cambio, pero desde hacía meses relacionaban todo con Voldemort. Con toda probabilidad él tendría mucho que ver en todo aquello. Pero eso sólo los conducía a un camino sin salida, porque no podían adivinar sus movimientos, sólo estar preparados para cuando atacaban con suficiente tiempo como para que ellos pudieran llegar al lugar.

Por eso aquella noche el tema principal de la reunión era saber a cuántas se elevaban ya el número de personas desaparecidas.

- Es difícil de contabilizar. – apuntaba Dorcas casi al final de la reunión. – Lo único que podemos hacer es ampliar nuestra campaña de protección.

- ¿Ampliar? – la interrumpió Sturgis alzando las cejas. - ¿Y cómo sugieres que lo hagamos?. ¿Durmiendo algo menos?. ¿Dejando de aparecer por casa?

Dorcas le dirigió una mirada furiosa antes de abrir la boca para replicarle, pero su compañero no era el único que pensaba de aquella forma. Emmeline intervino.

- Sturgis tiene razón. Ya pasamos demasiado tiempo entre las misiones de vigilancia y las de concienciar a la gente. Y todos estamos igual, no veo cómo podríamos ampliar nada.

- A menos que alguno de vosotros tenga un giratiempo, claro. – añadió Elphias, intentando suavizar el ambiente.

- Basta.

Dumbledore se levantó y miró a todos con seriedad.

- No nos servirá de nada estar enfrentados y mucho menos no estar al cien por cien. Tendremos que seguir como hasta ahora, aunque no sea suficiente. Lo último que necesitamos es que uno de nosotros haga más de lo que su cuerpo le permita.

Todos asintieron en silencio, aunque Dorcas siguió pensando que no era suficiente. Porque los padres estaban histéricos y sacaban a sus hijos de Hogwarts, creyendo que estarían a salvo en casa. Y la verdad era totalmente al revés. Pero, ¿cómo le explicas eso a unos padres desesperados y aterrados? A ella no se le ocurría ninguna forma, no sin hablar con cada familia, una por una. Pero no eran suficientes para aquella tarea. Ni siquiera uniéndose con los aurores, que también estaban llevando a cabo una campaña de concienciación.

Ellos eran más y además la gente confiaba más en el cuerpo de seguridad del ministerio que en un grupo que a todas luces era ilegal. La Orden no contaba con el apoyo del Ministro y en más de una ocasión habían tenido que ocultarse de él de la misma forma que se ocultaban de Voldemort.

Pero la tarea era abrumadora incluso para el Ministro. Moody no paraba de decir que no eran capaces de frenar la oleada de intoxicaciones porque la gente se aferraba a los amuletos y demás chatarra que unos pocos rufianes se pasaban el día ofreciendo. Supuestamente servían para ahuyentar a Voldemort, para que no los encontraran o incluso había un amuleto que protegía de las maldiciones imperdonables.

Y la gente se lo creía.

Pero también estaba fuera del alcance de la Orden y no había mucho que pudieran hacer. La gente no les creía y el boca a boca funcionaba cada vez menos debido al miedo generalizado. Por eso aquella noche, cuando Dumbledore dio por finalizada la reunión, los miembros del grupo fueron saliendo del edificio con la cabeza gacha. Aquel día se sentían derrotados.

Dorcas fue una de las últimas en salir. Se había quedado hablando con Casey, Frank y Dumbledore, pero después del tiempo de rigor, salió del edificio.

Nada más salir al exterior sus sentidos se pusieron alerta. No era algo inusual, puesto que llevaba meses con el grito de "_alerta permanente"_ de Moody en la cabeza. Pero aquella noche era algo más extraño.

Bajó los escalones y mientras caminaba un poco hasta el punto de aparición, no dejaba de mirar a un lado y a otro. En su bolsillo derecho, su mano apretaba fuertemente la varita. No se atrevía a sacarla fuera; no quería descubrirse en caso de que fuera una falsa alarma. Pero después tuvo que dar gracias a que sus reflejos fueran más rápidos que su cabeza.

Un rayo de luz roja pasó rozando su mejilla y la mujer se tiró al suelo, sacando la varita al instante. Se levantó un segundo después, contraatacando y defendiéndose de las tres figuras encapuchadas que habían salido de la nada.

Los habían descubierto.

Incapaz de detener su defensa para avisar al resto de la Orden con un _patronus_ a Dorcas no se le ocurrió una idea mejor que la de gritar. Y mientras luchaba y saltaba de un lado a otro, esquivando los haces de luz, gritaba. Sabía que al menos tres compañeros seguían dentro del cuartel y se esforzó en hacer el mayor ruido posible. Era la única forma que tenía de alertarlos.

Frank, Casey y Dumbledore no tardaron en salir. Los encapuchados, a todas luces mortífagos, no tardaron en desaparecer cuando vieron al director de Hogwarts.

- Marchaos a casa y no os pongáis en contacto con nadie. – les ordenó Dumbledore mientras apuntaba con la varita al edificio que había sido el cuartel.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?. ¿Cómo nos reuniremos? – preguntó Frank, conmocionado.

- Tendremos que empezar del principio, otra vez.

Los tres más jóvenes se marcharon, dejando al líder en el lugar que desde hacía casi dos años, había sido la base de la Orden del Fénix.

- Y encontrar al que nos ha delatado. – murmuró Dumbledore para sí, cuando se quedó solo en mitad del lugar. – Eso es lo más importante.

**ooo**

Casi había acabado el mes de enero de 1981 y la Orden aún no había encontrado un sitio permanente para sus reuniones. Se las arreglaban yendo a casa de unos y otros, pero nunca se quedaban demasiado tiempo por temor a ser descubiertos de nuevo.

En aquel ambiente de constante temor, ni siquiera ellos se atrevían a seguir normalmente con sus vidas. Incluso ir al callejón Diagón parecía toda una odisea.

Por eso Frank se había negado a quedarse en casa mientras su mujer iba de compras. Alice protestó, alegando que como auror que era sabía cómo defenderse y que además, no tardaría mucho rato. Pero Frank simplemente cogió al pequeño Neville, le preparó su bolsa y se metió en la chimenea. Alice entró a regañadientes, ya que no le gustaba viajar con el niño tan pequeño, pero sabía que ir a casa de Augusta Longbottom por otro medio sería tardar demasiado.

Estaban mirando una túnica nueva de auror para Frank cuando escucharon los primeros gritos. Madame Malkin se asustó y les pidió con desesperación que desaparecieran para que pudiera cerrar la tienda. Frank cubrió a su esposa mientras ella mandaba las señales correspondientes: al cuartel de aurores y a la Orden del Fénix. Después, salieron a la calle.

Con las varitas en alto, hombro con hombro, avanzaron unos pocos metros entre el lío de gente hasta que pudieron ver quiénes eran los causantes del revuelo. No es como si no esperaran ver a un grupo de encapuchados, pero ni Alice ni Frank esperaban ver a tantos al mismo tiempo. Eran unos treinta o cuarenta, lanzando maleficios por doquier y ellos eran sólo dos. No tardaron más de un segundo en reaccionar y adelantarse hacia los mortífagos, al tiempo que iban conminando a la gente para que se marchara de allí.

Cuando los miembros de la Orden y dos grupos de aurores se personaron en el callejón apenas un minuto después empezó la acción de verdad.

Sturgis y Benjy luchaban casi codo con codo con Alice, esquivando a duras penas las maldiciones que un grupo de seis mortífagos le lanzaban. Los habían acorralado contra la pared, junto a la tienda de Madame Malkin y el resto de personas estaban demasiado ocupadas como para prestarles ayuda. La chica se movía con rapidez hasta que tropezó con los pies de Benjy y apunto estuvo de caer.

- ¡No te pongas en medio! – chilló en ese momento Sturgis, que había conseguido invocar un escudo protector para los tres.

Pero apenas duró unos segundos y se desvaneció por la intensidad de los maleficios de los mortífagos. Alice consiguió derribar a uno de ellos, dejándolo inconsciente en el suelo, hecho que provocó que dos más tropezaran con él ante lo inesperado de su caída. Con un rápido movimiento de muñeca Benjy los paralizó, igualando de nuevo la lucha. Tres contra tres.

Sturgis petrificó a un mortífago alto y sonrió triunfal, pero segundos después cayó él mismo al suelo. Desconcertado miró hacia los lados y se encontró a Alice y a Benjy tirados junto a él. De no haber sido por la rapidez de reflejos de la chica, los tres estarían muertos en aquel momento. Un rayo verde brillante acababa de pasar sobre sus cabezas.

Sirius y Peter luchaban juntos, de espaldas a los hermanos Prewett. Un grupo de mortífagos los había rodeado en medio del callejón, a la altura de la tienda de quidditch, y no eran capaces de zafarse de ellos. Peter respiraba entrecortadamente y le sangraba un corte en la mejilla, pero no decía nada. Se limitaba a defenderse y a defender a los otros tres, esforzándose en que ninguno de ellos se diera cuenta que no estaba luchando.

El caos era tremendo.

Remus, que se había quedado solo, luchaba y mantenía a raya a duras penas a dos mortífagos que lo habían separado del resto. El chico movía la varita con una rapidez excepcional y aunque parecía que repelía cada uno de los ataques con cierta facilidad, su gesto daba a entender todo lo contrario.

Una brisa helada le azotó de pronto el hombro izquierdo, un segundo antes de que sintiera un dolor punzante. Como pudo, se agachó y se desapareció antes de que el tercer mortífago, el que había aparecido a su espalda, consiguiera acertarle de lleno. Rápidamente Remus apareció al otro lado del callejón, tomando por sorpresa al mortífago que luchaba contra Emmeline en aquel momento.

- ¡Gracias Remus! – gritó la mujer al tiempo que dejaba fuera de combate a su atacante y corría al lado de Dedalus para seguir peleando.

Durante esos pocos segundos de respiro, Remus pudo observar la magnitud de la lucha.

El ruido de voces y gritos era ensordecedor, imposible distinguir unos de otros, imposible saber si quienes aullaban de dolor eran de los suyos o del otro bando.

A pocos metros de donde se encontraba, Casey y Frank luchaban junto a un grupo de aurores; habían acorralado a siete mortífagos. A sus espaldas, Sirius agitaba la varita con ferocidad moviendo la boca en lo que seguramente serían insultos. Peter no estaba muy lejos de él y aunque tenía varios rasguños de importancia en la cara, no tenía el mismo gesto de cansancio que los demás.

A los demás no podía verles, ni podía escuchar sus voces. Remus no podía saber, en aquellos diez segundos de descanso, si el resto de la Orden seguía viva.

Por eso respiró profundamente una última vez y se lanzó a la lucha de nuevo.

**ooo**

Ninguno supo después con exactitud decir cuánto tiempo habían pasado luchando hasta que la risa oscura de Voldemort resonó en sus oídos.

Lily, peleando al lado de Anne y de Dorcas, protegía como podía a Frank y a dos aurores más que habían sido heridos. No podían levantarse y las tres mujeres habían conseguido arrastrarlos hasta la puerta de la tienda de túnicas para poder protegerlos hasta que pudiesen llevarlos a San Mungo. Cuando la joven Gryffindor se percató de lo que estaba haciendo el mortífago que luchaba contra ella, era demasiado tarde.

No pudo evitar que el encapuchado se levantara una manga de la túnica y tocara, con su varita, un extraño tatuaje que tenía en el antebrazo.

Voldemort había sido avisado.

Al final de callejón, James y Remus miraban con una mezcla de terror y rabia cómo los tres mortífagos que tenían frente a ellos se mofaban de sus compañeros. Y no podían hacer nada para deshacerse de ellos. Remus tenía el brazo izquierdo inmóvil y un reguero de sangre le corría desde la sien. Pero no dejaba de pelear, no dejaba de gritarle a James que tenían que llegar hasta los Prewett. Pero no servía de nada, sus atacantes no cometían ningún fallo, no dejaban libre ningún resquicio.

Y Fabian y Gideon Prewett luchaban contra cinco mortífagos ellos solos.

Nadie pudo llegar a tiempo.

**ooo**

-¡No os separéis!. ¡No os separéis!

Lily apenas podía oír con claridad la voz de Dorcas, aún estando a menos de cinco metros de distancia, y dudaba. Porque Frank y los otros dos aurores seguían semi inconscientes detrás de ella, pero Voldemort y dos mortífagos que habían aparecido con él, estaban justo frente a Dorcas. Anne se había adelantado también, para ayudar a su compañera, pero no aguantaría durante mucho tiempo el ataque continuo de los dos mortífagos. Por alguna razón, Voldemort se había concentrado en Dorcas.

Defendiendo casi sin fuerzas su posición, Lily recibió con alegría la ayuda de Alice, James y Sirius. Juntos consiguieron atraer la atención de Voldemort, pero fue tarde para Dorcas, que había caído al suelo. Y para Anne, que estaba de rodillas y con esfuerzo trataba de invocar un escudo protector. James se lanzó hacia delante para ayudar a su amiga, pero un rápido movimiento de la varita de Voldemort le hizo volver atrás.

- Un nutrido grupo de Gryffindors... qué interesante. – siseó el mago, con las pupilas de un rojo brillante. – Veamos qué sois capaces de hacer.

Una vez más, la llegada inesperada de Dumbledore inició el fin de la lucha.

Pero, una vez más, no fue suficiente para la Orden.

Habían vuelto a perder. Fabian y Gideon Prewett no volverían a luchar de nuevo.

**ooo**

Abrumado por las últimas noticias, Dumbledore dejó caer sus gafas sobre los pergaminos rociados encima de su escritorio. Se masajeaba el puente de la nariz, recordando uno por uno a los miembros de la Orden a los que ya no podría dar instrucciones.

Fabian. Gideon. Edgar. Marlene. Caradoc.

Y estaba cansado. Porque bien podría ser el mago más poderoso de la historia, si así lo quería el resto del mundo, pero su mente se agotaba, igual que su cuerpo. Y pensar en el dolor que había visto reflejado en los ojos de una de las hermanas de Fabian y Gideon le sumía en el agotamiento. El funeral, días atrás, había sido muy emotivo.

¿Qué más podía hacer él? Estaban luchando por lo que creían, se esforzaban, se entraban, ¡se protegían! Y nada era suficiente.

Sumido en sus pensamientos necesitó unos segundos para notar que estaban llamando a la puerta.

- ¡Adelante! – exclamó, sin demasiada convicción.

Y sin embargo, a pesar del cansancio, cuando vio la cara de su visitante, las fuerzas regresaron a él. Porque sólo podía haber dos razones para que estuviera ahí y Dumbledore, colocándose de nuevo las gafas, supo que no serían buenas noticias.

- Tiene que hacer algo. – le instó la voz grave de su visitante. – Tiene que hacerlo.

- Puedes sentarte y contarme tranquilamente a qué te refieres. – comentó Dumbledore aparentando una serenidad que en el fondo no sentía.

Pero su acompañante no se sentó. Se quedó mirándole, con los ojos muy abiertos y las manos apoyadas firmemente en el escritorio. Así, inclinado hacia delante, su voz sonó dura y el matiz de desesperación era muy claro.

- Él ha elegido. No va a parar hasta acabar con el niño, Dumbledore. Ahora no.

El director alzó la vista y procuró mantenerse sereno. Pero sabía a qué se refería, sabía que Voldemort había hecho su elección.

Dumbledore cerró los ojos, sintiéndose culpable de pronto. La profecía no habría llegado a oídos de nadie si él mismo no hubiera quedado con Trelawney en aquella habitación tan poco segura. ¿Cómo iba a saberlo, de todas formas?

Daba igual, él ya se sentía culpable. Porque si Voldemort había elegido, uno de los niños sería condenado... Y aquella losa ya había caído en su conciencia.

- Ha señalado al niño de los Potter, Dumbledore. Va a por Harry Potter.

* * *

_N/A: Siento de veras el retraso, otra vez. Y que además haya vuelto con este capítulo tan malo (y tan corto) porque es de lo peor que llevo... pero se me ha atascado desde hace semanas y tenía dos opciones: o lo subía o me daba por vencida definitivamente._

_Gracias a todas, por seguir a pesar de todo el retraso y de todo._

**Nasirid**


	33. La casa del perro negro

**Disclaimer :**_Todos los personajes y lugares que aparecen en el fic pertenecen a J.K. Rowling; a excepción de Cassandra Nayron, Anne Sullivan, Eric Misdet, Evelyn Grams y todo lo relacionado con la Fundación Seward._

* * *

**Capítulo 33: La casa del perro negro**

La casa estaba sumiéndose en la oscuridad, pero ninguna de las tres personas sentadas alrededor de la mesa daba muestras de ir a encender alguna luz. Llevaban horas hablando, la luz del día se les había ido escapando de las manos y ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta.

- ¿Y hasta cuándo tenéis para darle una respuesta?

- Dumbledore no nos ha dado un margen de tiempo concreto, Canuto. – respondió James, pasándose una mano por la frente. – Pero cuanto antes, mejor.

Sirius permaneció en silencio, ante la mirada desesperada de Lily. James había ocultado su cara entre sus manos. La situación le sobrepasaba. También a su esposa, aunque ella había sabido sacar la poca serenidad que le quedaba después de hablar con Dumbledore e intentaba no venirse abajo. No aún.

Apenas habían tenido tiempo de recuperarse de la muerte de los padres de James cuando habían tenido que afrontar la posibilidad de tener un espía dentro de la Orden. Ninguno de los dos había pensado, ni siquiera remotamente, en que alguno de sus amigos pudiera ser aquel _traidor _... pero todo llegaba a sus oídos. Y aunque Remus actuaba como si no pasara nada, ellos sabían lo que había pasado en casa de Sirius. El mismo Sirius se lo había contado a James horas más tarde, cuando la culpa de haber pensado mal de su otro amigo lo había consumido demasiado.

Y ahora aquello.

Cuando Dumbledore se había presentado en su casa horas atrás, Lily se había ido a la cocina tranquilamente, dispuesta a prepararle un té. Pero el mago le pidió que no abandonara la habitación, puesto que lo que tenía que decirles a ella y a James era muy urgente.

La profecía, que Harry fuese el elegido, el encantamiento _Fidelio_... Había sido demasiada información como para echarse a llorar en aquel mismo instante. Y ambos sentían que tenían ganas de hacerlo, por el hijo al que adoraban y que tanto peligro corría; pero aún no habían asimilado, no en toda su magnitud, lo que se les venía encima.

Dumbledore les había explicado que había una casa en el valle de Godric donde podrían ocultarse y que una vez eligieran un guardián del secreto, nadie podría dar con ellos. "_Aunque estén con la nariz pegada a la ventana del salón", _ había dicho el mago. Después se había marchado, tras asegurarles que él estaba allí por si le necesitaban. Pero Lily había descartado aquella posibilidad casi al instante. No es que no confiara en él, pero Dumbledore tenía tantas cosas en la cabeza... y en el fondo ella quería que la protección de Harry, la vida de su hijo, estuviera en manos de sus seres queridos. De aquellos en quienes, tanto ella como James, confiaban ciegamente. Los únicos a los que confiarían sus propias vidas.

Sus amigos.

¿Y quién, de entre todos ellos, sería el mejor candidato? Casi al unísono, el nombre de Sirius había salido de sus labios. No era por desconfiar de los demás, pero él era el padrino de Harry, era el _hermano _ de James, era quien protegería la vida de su hijo.

Por eso le habían llamado y le habían contado lo que habían decidido. Y sin embargo, aunque embargado por la emoción y por el shock, Sirius había necesitado unos minutos para recuperarse, había sido tajante. _Él no_.

Era demasiado evidente que todo el mundo pensaría que era el guardián. Y daría su vida antes que entregar a su familia, antes si quiera de pensar en abrir la boca para decir dónde se encontraba la casa, pero no debía llevar aquella responsabilidad. Sabía que podía y que lo haría con gusto, al fin y al cabo, Lily, James y Harry eran la familia que ni todos los Black habían sido para él; pero Sirius se creía débil. No confiaba en él mismo, así como no confiaba en ser capaz de sobrevivir si le atacaban para sonsacarle la localización.

Y aquel era el problema. Sirius daría su vida sin pestañear pero ¿y si moría antes de tiempo? Ellos tres se quedarían sin protección y entonces cualquiera podría ir a por Harry y matarlo.

Era tan obvio que sobrepasaba cualquier límite de riesgo posible.

Ni James ni Lily pudieron rebatir aquello. Por eso pasaron directamente a la siguiente opción: Remus.

- No, Remus no. – respondió el moreno, tajante y sin pestañear.

- ¿Qué problema hay con él? – quiso saber James, atento al hecho de que su amigo había utilizado el nombre y no el mote, como hacían casi siempre. – No me digas que aún sigues dándole vueltas a aquello que te dijo Colagusano porque...

- No, James y estoy hablando en serio. – repitió Sirius, con el ceño fruncido. – Hazte un favor y hazme caso. Está raro últimamente y no es como si le estuviéramos dando una llave de Gringotts para que la guardara.

- Ya sé que no es una jodida llave, Canuto. – masculló James enfadado y apuntándole con un dedo. – Es _mi _hijo, no un montón de dinero.

- Vale, no perdamos los nervios, que creo que es lo único que nos queda a estas alturas. – intervino Lily, haciendo un gesto para que bajaran el tono. Harry dormía en el piso de arriba.

- Yo sólo digo que Remus es demasiado obvio también, a parte de que esté o no raro estas semanas. – Sirius se levantó y comenzó a andar dando vueltas por la habitación. – Si no soy yo, está claro que es él o alguna de las chicas. Y tiene que ser alguien en quien nadie piense. Recordad que tenemos un espía en la Orden y que seguramente tendrá muchas ganas de saber quién es vuestro guardián. Nadie más que vosotros y él mismo debería saber quién es.

- Y si no sois vosotros, ni Anne, ni Casey, ni Dumbledore... ¿quién, Canuto? Porque no sé si te has dado cuenta que nuestra lista de amigos íntimos y de total confianza se está acabando.

Sirius pensó unos segundos cómo decir aquello, porque en el fondo, la actitud de Peter le asustaba tanto como la de Remus.

- Colagusano.

Sus amigos se miraron entre sí y aunque James no llegó a decir nada, Lily frunció el ceño.

- ¿Por qué habría de confiar más en él que en Remus? – preguntó. – Es él quién está diciendo todas esas cosas sobre Lunático. Sirius, de verdad, no hay nadie en el mundo en quien confiemos más que en ti.

- Peter es tan poco probable, que nadie pensará en él en ningún momento. No es en quien más confías, pero es el más seguro. – razonó el chico. – Y de verdad, no entiendo por qué habría que confiar más en Remus que en él, sinceramente. Son mis amigos, los dos, pero hay que admitir que Remus siempre se ha visto más unido a nosotros esta última temporada. Pensar en Peter como guardián el secreto es muy improbable.

- Sigo prefiriendo que seas tú, Canuto. – se empeñó James, acercándose a su amigo y poniéndole una mano en el hombro. – Es Harry, ¿a quién si no es a su padrino voy a confiarle su vida?. ¿Quieres decírmelo?

El silencio se adueñó de la habitación un momento. Sirius volvió a sentarse, derrotado de repente. Él quería cuidar a su familia, quería ser el escudo que les protegiera de todo el mal que pudiera acecharles pero sabía que era el blanco más fácil. Donde se centrarían todas las miradas. Y seguramente tendría que esconderse también, para evitar que alguien diera con él y pudiera matarlo antes de que ellos acabaran con Voldemort.

- Él es más seguro que yo.

- Permíteme que dude sobre...

- Lily, él es _más seguro._ – la hizo acallar. – Pero te juro, os juro que voy a ser una lapa para él. Si decidís que Peter sea vuestro guardián, me encargaré de vigilarlo.

- Y si tú sabes quién es nuestro guardián., ¿supondrá eso un problema para el funcionamiento del _Fidelio_?

- No, James, no tiene nada que ver. – respondió Lily, contenta por poder arrojar algo de luz aquella tarde tan oscura. – Sirius lo sabría, pero no podría decirle a nadie dónde estamos nosotros, porque él no es el guardián. Para lo único que le serviría es para interrogar a Peter y pedirle que les dijera nuestra situación. Y no creo que vaya a hacerlo.

A pesar de todo, de las explicaciones, de los razonamientos, de las promesas, el matrimonio necesitó algo más de tiempo para decidirse.

Cuando Sirius se marchó de la casa, James le envió un mensaje vía _patronus_ a Peter.

El destino de los Potter había quedado sellado.

**ooo**

La casa estaba a oscuras y en silencio cuando Sirius cruzó el umbral de la puerta principal. Llamó a Casey en voz alta, esperando encontrarse al menos a los padres de la chica. Pero no había nadie.

Sacó la varita del bolsillo interior de la capa y se pegó a la pared del pasillo. Atento, se concentró en escuchar todos y cada uno de los sonidos de la casa. Era imposible que no hubiera nadie allí porque la puerta no estaba cerrada con llave. Avanzó lentamente hacia las escaleras, le echó un último vistazo al salón y subió unos cuantos peldaños.

Entonces escuchó su nombre al otro lado del pasillo.

- ¿Sirius?

Casey apareció detrás de él; los ojos ligeramente hinchados.

- ¿Has estado llorando? – se preocupó el chico, acercándose a ella rápidamente.

Casey intentó en vano negarlo, pero las manos de Sirius se habían aferrado con preocupación a sus mejillas. A esa distancia, los rastros de las últimas lágrimas eran perfectamente visibles.

Él, súbitamente preocupado, la miró con detenimiento, buscando alguna herida que se le hubiera pasado en un primer momento. Pero lo único extraño que había en Casey era la hinchazón de sus ojos, los surcos aún mojados que las lágrimas habían dejado en su mejilla.

- ¿Qué ha...?

Pero la pregunta murió en los labios de Sirius en el mismo instante en que su novia se abrazó a él con fuerza y arrancó a llorar de nuevo.

Tardó unos minutos en recuperarse un poco y mientras le contaba a Sirius qué había pasado, el chico la guió hasta la cocina.

Entre lágrimas y sorbos de té, Casey le relató cómo había convencido a sus padres para que se marcharan de Inglaterra. Les había ayudado a preparar un par de maletas, haciendo ella la suya propia y luego los había llevado al salón.

- Dumbledore me aseguró que en Holanda estarían bien y yo sólo tenía que convencerles. – murmuró la chica, con la cabeza apoyada en el pecho de Sirius. – Pero me ha costado tanto... No querían irse sin mí, estaban dispuestos a sufrir lo que fuera mientras yo me quedara aquí. ¡Pero ellos no saben defenderse, Sirius!. ¡No podía dejarlos en casa mientras yo me voy a luchar!. ¿Y si a la vuelta la marca tenebrosa está sobre mi tejado? Les he mentido.

Y el llanto interrumpió de nuevo su relato. Sirius la abrazó con fuerza y sin que le dijera nada más, supo que los Nayron habían creído que su hija iría con ellos. Casey se lo confirmó poco después.

- Se agarraron a la tetera que Dumbledore me había dado. – contó con la voz entrecortada. – Yo puse la mano encima y empecé a contar hacia atrás. Cuando faltaba un segundo, me solté.

- ¿Cuánto hace de eso?

- Estaba deshaciendo mi maleta cuando has llegado.

Sirius se inclinó para verle la cara a la chica, le limpió las lágrimas y le alzó el rostro.

- Pues ya estamos haciendo esa maleta otra vez. No pienso dejarte sola en esta casa.

Y ella no se negó demasiado, a pesar de que la idea de vivir con Peter no le entusiasmaba. Pero vivir con Sirius compensaba casi cualquier cosa.

Y a Peter ya no le sería tan fácil meter ideas extrañas sobre Remus a Sirius.

**ooo**

No era la primera vez que acudía a aquel lugar y sin embargo, estaba aterrado. Las manos le temblaban descontroladas en los bolsillos y el discurso que se había preparado se repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza.

A _él_ no le gustaban los fallos. Eso aseguraban todos. Y aquella era su primera _misión _ de verdad. Sólo se había presentado ante _él_ en una ocasión, tantos meses atrás; después, cualquier información debía dársela a quien correspondiera en cada ocasión, pero nunca directamente a _él._

Y ahora, momentos antes de traicionar a sus amigos, Peter temblaba. No de culpa, sino de miedo. Porque por alguna razón su discurso mental hablaba sobre el _Fidelio _pero no decía nada sobre quién había sido elegido como guardián.

Una parte de él pedía prudencia. Todo sería revelado a su debido tiempo.

**ooo**

Remus estaba recogiendo la cocina cuando el sonido típico de alguien llegando por el flú invadió la casa. Con la varita en el bolsillo salió de la estancia y se dirigió al salón. Allí lo esperaba un James lleno de cenizas.

- No sé qué pasa con las chimeneas hoy, que me están dejando así de guapo. – comentó el moreno mientras se sacudía lo que había caído sobre sus hombros. - ¿Estás muy ocupado, Lunático?

- No especialmente, ¿ha pasado algo?

James se sentó en el sofá más cercano y Remus hizo lo propio a su lado. La repentina cara de preocupación de su amigo le puso alerta. El moreno suspiró, se pasó una mano por la nuca y comenzó a hablar.

A medida que el relato avanzaba, el rostro de Remus se iba endureciendo. Miedo, sobre todo eso. Y rabia, porque un niño tuviera que pasar por todo aquello... que sus padres tuvieran que vivir así su infancia, sin poder disfrutar plenamente de él. Pero la guerra era así, le había dicho James, y ellos aún no habían terminado de luchar.

Antes de marcharse, le entregó a su amigo un pergamino atado con una fina tira de color rojo.

- Lily tiene ganas de verte, Harry también. – le aseguró mientras el otro chico abría el pergamino y leía su contenido. – Es la única forma de que puedas venir a vernos.

Remus le miró a los ojos y asintió en silencio al tiempo que destruía el pergamino con la varita.

- Subo por un abrigo y estoy contigo en seguida.

James lo esperó, preguntándose qué había significado la mirada de su amigo. ¿Se preguntaría por qué nadie le había pedido que fuera el guardián?. O peor aún, ¿habría sido capaz de reconocer la letra? Lily y él habían hecho mucho hincapié en ese aspecto, de forma que Peter tuvo que repetir hasta en varias ocasiones cada pergamino. Uno por cada persona en la que confiaban.

Pero habían hecho los deberes juntos durante años y si bien Sirius o el propio James no eran tan observadores, Remus sí lo era. Por eso su pergamino había sido el que más veces habían tenido que repetir, y aún así, a James le seguía quedando aquella duda.

Cuando Remus bajó no hizo comentario alguno relacionado con la nota. Pero James percibió un cambio en su mirada; era más tranquila que minutos atrás. Le desconcertó y le asustó al mismo tiempo.

Y de pronto recordó aquellas acusaciones de Peter, las dudas de Sirius, sus comentarios sobre Remus siendo el guardián del secreto...

**ooo**

Cuando Benjy Fenwick salió aquella tarde de casa, no se imaginó que no volvería. Sabía, como miembro de la Orden del Fénix que era, que salir solo, a aquellas alturas de la guerra, era poco menos que arriesgado.

Pero lo hizo. Iba a ser sólo un segundo, el tiempo que tardase en salir de casa, llegar al punto de aparición y aparecerse de nuevo. Pero algo falló. Algo tan simple como un gato distrajo al mago y le hizo tardar unos pocos segundos más en llegar al punto de aparición.

Ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de avisar; los cinco mortífagos no le dieron tregua alguna.

La marca tenebrosa sobrevolaba el tejado que hasta horas antes le había protegido.

Cuando los aurores llegaron, Moody fue incapaz de evitar el nudo en la garganta. La fachada principal de la casa de Benjy estaba ennegrecida, la valla del jardín había desaparecido, así como parte del muro que rodeaba la casa en aquella zona delantera.

Los aurores más jóvenes no pudieron siquiera aguantar las arcadas.

Del cuerpo de Benjy Fenwick sólo encontraron los trozos.

**ooo**

Remus y Anne acababan de aparecerse cerca de la casa de la chica cuando Sirius los alcanzó. La pareja, al escuchar de repente el sonido de alguien acercándose, se dieron la vuelta con las varitas en posición, dispuestos para luchar.

- Han matado a Benjy. – anunció Sirius sin demasiadas ceremonias.

Anne y Remus bajaron las varitas al instante, con los ojos muy abiertos.

- Pero, ¿cómo? – habló Anne por primera vez. – ¿Dónde?. ¿Qué ha pasado?

- No lo sé, Anne. – respondió Sirius ligeramente a la defensiva, observando de reojo la reacción de Remus. – Yo estaba en la academia, en una de las salas de entrenamiento cuando me he enterado.

- ¿Cuánto hace de eso? – la voz de Remus era cortante.

- Algo menos de media hora. Apenas me ha dado tiempo de avisar a nadie y dar con Moody es imposible ahora mismo.

- ¿Y qué hacemos ahora? – inquirió Anne en susurros. No dejaba de mirar con aprensión las calles y las casas a su alrededor. – Quizás deberíamos entrar en casa, se está haciendo de noche y no sé si...

- ¿¡Escondernos?! – exclamó Sirius, con el ceño fruncido.

- ¿Y qué propones, Canuto?. ¿Qué salgamos en busca de un grupo de mortífagos que, no sé si lo recuerdas, son mucho más numerosos que nosotros? – le espetó Remus, dando un paso hacia su amigo.

Sirius, sin embargo, no prestó tanta atención al matiz de burla en la voz del licántropo como al hecho de que le había llamado _Canuto._

- Hacer algo, simplemente. – repuso enfadado. - ¿O es que vas a esconderte hasta que terminen de matar a todos tus compañeros?

- No tienes ningún derecho a decir eso. – le recriminó Remus apuntándole con el dedo. Su rostro contraído en una mueca de enfado que compartía con Sirius.

- Sólo digo lo que veo, Remus.

Anne asistía preocupada a la discusión entre los dos amigos. Sin embargo, en una de las ocasiones en las que miraba las calles de alrededor, la preocupación sobre su novio y su amigo desapareció de un plumazo.

- Chicos. – les avisó Anne, con los ojos fijos en la calle principal.

Pero Remus y Sirius permanecían inmersos en su discusión y no le prestaron atención.

Tres figuras encapuchadas avanzaban a paso lento desde el final de la calle. Anne sacó la varita y se abalanzó sobre los dos chicos.

- ¡Basta! – gritó, dándole un empujón a ambos. - ¡Allí!

Los chicos apenas tuvieron unos segundos para girarse y enarbolar sus varitas antes de que los tres encapuchados cayeran sobre ellos.

- ¡_Impedimenta!_ – gritó Remus, interponiéndose en un rayo de luz que iba directo hacia Anne.

La chica se giró, quedando espalda con espalda con Sirius. Remus se pegó a ellos, formando un núcleo en el camino de entrada de la casa. Desesperados, vieron como los mortífagos no les daban tregua. A Anne le cruzó un pensamiento por la cabeza.

- ¡Mis padres, chicos!. ¡Mis padres! – gritó, desesperada.

Remus miró a Sirius durante el segundo que el escudo protector que había conjurado hacía su efecto. Los dos asintieron al momento.

- ¡_Petrificus Totalus! _ - Remus se adelantó, dejando inconsciente a uno de los mortífagos.

Sirius, a su lado, fue capaz de tirar al suelo a los otros dos con un movimiento de varita.

- ¡Ahora! – le gritó a su amiga.

Anne le miró con los ojos muy abiertos, sin saber qué hacer. No podía dejarles allí y tampoco podía dejar a sus padres en casa.

- ¡Vete! – insistía Sirius. -¡Vete!. ¡Ahora!

Ella seguía dudando, pero un empujón del chico la hizo decidirse.

- Llévatelos de aquí, Anne; Lunático y yo podremos con ellos.

Uno de los mortífagos que habían caído al suelo se levantó y Sirius se interpuso de nuevo entre él y su amiga. Remus, algo más alejado, no podía deshacerse de su atacante.

- ¡En la casa del perro negro, Anne!. ¡La del perro negro! – gritaba Sirius mientras la chica corría hacia la puerta de su propia casa.

Ya no dudaba más. Entró como una tromba en la casa y sus padres no necesitaron una sola palabra para saber que algo ocurría.

- Nos vamos. Ya. – les anunció cogiendo a ambos de las manos.

Asustados, los tres fueron desapareciendo uno a uno a través de las llamas verdes. Anne fue la última. Cogió un puñado de polvos flú y se inclinó un poco hacia delante. No llegaba a ver nada a través de la ventana.

Lanzó el montón de polvos al tiempo que decía "_casa de Sirius Black"._

* * *

_N/A: Más tiempo que pasa, más gente que voy quitando del camino... Y ya estamos en marzo de 1981._

_Quiero hacer hincapié en la última escena. Más allá del ataque de los mortífagos, la discusión de Sirius y Remus. Sé que voy a marchas forzadas, pero estoy intentando que toda esa desconfianza hacia Remus por parte de todos sea "creíble". No sé si lo estoy consiguiendo._

**_Nasirid_**


	34. El valle de Godric

**Disclaimer :**_Todos los personajes y lugares que aparecen en el fic pertenecen a J.K. Rowling; a excepción de Cassandra Nayron, Anne Sullivan, Eric Misdet, Evelyn Grams y todo lo relacionado con la Fundación Seward._

_Para **Sara **y **Biank**. ¡Felicidades adelantadas! :D_

* * *

**Capítulo 34: El valle de Godric**

- Es una estupidez. – repitió Casey, levantándose de un salto del sillón. – Dejar la escuela, ¡con lo que estamos aprendiendo, Remus!

El chico desvió la mirada hacia la ventana como si la conversación no fuera con él. Aún no sabía por qué llevaban tanto tiempo discutiendo si ya lo había decidido. No había vuelta atrás, por mucho que Casey insistiera en su rematada insensatez por abandonar las clases.

- Llegará el día en que me canse de oírte llamarme estúpido, ¿sabías? – repuso Remus con una fría tranquilidad. – Para ti todo es mucho más fácil.

- Claro, es tan fácil que ni siquiera sé con exactitud dónde viven mis padres. – ironizó la chica, acercándose a la ventana para entrar en el campo de visión de su amigo. - ¡Qué lástima! Teniendo una vida tan fácil y ¡no me había dado cuenta! Deja tu papel de víctima para otro que pueda tenerte lástima.

Remus no cambió el gesto, parecía que los comentarios de Casey no le afectaban en lo más mínimo. Su semblante seguía siendo serio, indiferente, frío.

- ¿Vamos a jugar a quién es más víctima que quién? Porque tengo la impresión que por una vez puedo ganar en algo.

- Vete al infierno. – masculló Casey, entrecerrando los ojos.

Se apoyó en el quicio de la ventana y miró al exterior, observando con parsimonia a la poca gente que pasaba. Se sentía enfadada, más con ella misma que con el propio Remus. No sabía por qué, pero no era la primera vez que no eran capaces de terminar civilizadamente una conversación. Si no era la ácida ironía de él, eran sus propios gritos. Y en el fondo Casey no quería discutir con él...¡por Merlín, era uno de sus mejores amigos!. ¿Cómo habían llegado a aquella situación? Imposible que fuera únicamente porque el chico fuera a dejar la fundación. De hecho entendía que Remus aceptara un trabajo, tenía muchas más facturas que ella que pagar. ¿Pero por qué seguían discutiendo?

A Casey le dolía ver cómo su amigo se degradaría a ser un mulo de carga en unos grandes almacenes muggles mientras todo su futuro se iba diluyendo. Mientras veía cómo el sol se iba ocultando en el exterior, Casey recordó a Peter. Se recriminó a sí misma en silencio por ello.

Porque aquellos días en casa de Sirius había tenido que aguantar demasiada charla sobre Remus y la repentina escasez de confianza que tenían en él. Ella ya estaba agotada de seguir defendiéndole y que el chico, las veces que había aparecido, no diera señales de querer cambiar la opinión de ninguno de sus amigos. ¿Y no era aquella una actitud extraña?. Lo era, incluso para el huraño Remus J. Lupin.

Y Casey lo sabía y aunque luchaba, la duda había anidado ya en ella. Pero tendría que ser más fuerte, porque si Remus estaba raro no era por ser parte del otro bando; era por la traición que Peter ya le había achacado. Y Sirius no ayudaba precisamente.

- Casey.

La chica tardó unos segundos en reaccionar y cuando se dio la vuelta Remus estaba en la puerta de la habitación. Sirius estaba al lado de ella, tendiéndole la mano. En su rostro no había rastro de sonrisas, era una clara mueca de incomodidad. ¿Por qué habían llegado a aquel extremo?

- ¿Te ha dicho Remus que piensa dejar la fundación? – soltó Casey de repente, sin más saludos que una mirada rápida. Mientras hablaba, miraba directamente a su amigo. – A este paso me voy a quedar sola en clase.

- Así que te vas. – comentó Sirius, volviéndose hacia el otro chico. – Quizás es lo mejor con los tiempos que corren.

Casey, asombrada, se giró y encaró a su novio.

- ¿Hay algo que quieras decirme? Porque si es así, dilo. ¿No estamos en esa fase donde cada uno suelta una estupidez y todos van haciéndole caso sin discutirle? Aprovecha, lo mismo me dejo llevar.

- Me voy porque tengo un trabajo que no me permite seguir yendo a las clases. – intervino Remus, cruzado de brazos junto a la puerta. – Pero creo que tienes razón, Canuto. Los sustos no cesarán hasta que la fundación no haya cerrado.

Sirius notó, de nuevo, que Remus seguía llamándole por su apodo. ¿Cuánto hacía él que no lo llamaba _Lunático_?

- Ni se te ocurra insinuar nada de dejar las clases, Sirius. – le amenazó la chica, mirándole con fiereza.

- No es mala idea y lo sabes.

- Ni se te ocurra. – repitió ella, lentamente, pronunciando sílaba a sílaba.

- ¡Es peligroso! – exclamó Sirius, olvidándose por completo de la presencia de Remus. – Y no me digas que no lo es, porque los mortífagos ya han estado allí.

- ¡Y nunca me ha pasado nada! – respondió la chica, enfadada. - ¿Acaso no crees que puedo cuidar de mí misma?. ¿Eso es lo que piensas?

- Deberíais calmaros, no creo que sea el momento de...

- No es asunto tuyo, Remus. – le cortó Sirius, sin ni siquiera darse la vuelta para mirarle.

Y Remus no hizo nada, salvo quedarse callado, observando con cierta tristeza cómo la guerra podía afectar a sus amigos. Pero Casey, lejos de tranquilizarse, se soltó bruscamente de Sirius. Miró significativamente a Remus, pero él no hizo ni dijo nada.

La chica bufó y se metió de un salto en la chimenea de la habitación.

- Daros las manos y os vais al infierno juntos. – Casey cogió un puñado de polvos flú y antes de soltaros indicando la dirección añadió: - Y de paso, llevaos a Peter para que os haga compañía.

**ooo**

A pesar de la época del año en que estaban, Peter aún tenía frío cuando salió a la calle aquella tarde. Era mediados de abril y hacía casi tanto frío como en enero; o eso pensaba él. De todas formas, lo más probable es que aunque la brisa no fuera tan fresca, él seguiría caminando con los brazos encogidos en torno a su pecho.

Eric iba a su lado, hablando en susurros mientras cruzaban una calle muy céntrica de la ciudad. La multitud apenas existía ya a aquellas horas, y aún así caminar por aquella zona le había parecido lo más seguro a su amigo. Siempre lo más lejos que pudieran de las zonas mágicas conocidas en Londres.

Y Eric sabía muy bien las zonas por las que _no _tenían que pasar.

- El tiempo sigue pasando y no precisamente a nuestro favor. – murmuraba, mirando hacia uno y otro lado mientras cruzaba por el paso de peatones.

- Me está llevando tiempo.

- Pues que te lleve menos, Pete, que te lleve menos. – masculló Eric.

Peter tembló ante la perspectiva de lo que tenía que hacer. Sabía por qué lo hacía, no es que tuviera dudas, pero eso no quitaba que pudiera estar nervioso por ello. Y esos nervios lo estaban llevando a tardar más de lo que se suponía que debía. Aún le quedaba algo de tiempo, ya se lo habían asegurado, puesto que no era tarea fácil... Pero el chico sabía que la próxima vez no sería Eric quien le recordara el plazo del que disponía.

A lo lejos, una figura desgarbada se había quedado quieta, mirándoles a ambos fijamente. Peter se tensó, reconociendo de inmediato las facciones de la mujer, con el pelo largo y negro ondulando al viento.

Vestía entera de negro y la sonrisa burlona de su rostro la hacía más aterradora de lo que ya era. Peter se quedó quieto, mirando a todos lados, temeroso de que alguien pudiera verle allí, con ella. ¿No le repetían constantemente que tuviera cuidado?. ¿Por qué allí, en medio de la calle?

Eric le dio un empujón para que caminara.

**ooo**

Anne tenía a Harry en brazos, meciéndole para que no se despertara mientras ella terminaba de subir las escaleras hasta la habitación del niño. Cuando lo recostó en su cuna se quedó mirándolo un momento. El pobre estaba exhausto después de haber pasado la tarde correteando con Casey y con James por toda la casa, mientras ella y Lily se habían dedicado a observarlos con diversión.

- Duerme como un tronco, no se despertará hasta dentro de un par de horas, cuando le toca comer. – comentó James desde la puerta. Sonreía, mirando con infinita ternura al niño, que se había hecho un ovillo bajo la sábana. – El té ya ha salido, ¿te quedarás un rato más?

- Claro. – respondió la chica con una sonrisa.

Mientras bajaban hacia la cocina, James le preguntó si creía que Remus iría esa tarde. Anne, ligeramente incómoda, le contestó que no estaba segura, ya que le cambiaban el horario de trabajo continuamente. James pareció algo desilusionado, aunque intentó ocultarlo con una sonrisa. Llevaba toda la tarde con las chicas allí y no es que se lo pasara mal, pero Sirius no iría hasta el día siguiente y a Remus hacía tantos días que no le veía... Viendo el cambio de semblante de su amiga, el chico decidió preguntarle si tenía noticias de sus padres. No es que fuera un tema menos doloroso, pero al menos estaba seguro que sí era más tranquilizador para ella. Los señores Sullivan habían viajado hasta Francia, donde vivían unos amigos de la infancia del padre de Anne. La chica tenía noticias de ellos cada día, normalmente a través de un teléfono muggle que ella había acabado comprando. La idea de mandar cartas con lechuzas le parecía demasiado peligrosa.

Sin embargo, la tranquilidad de Anne desapareció en cuanto hubo entrado en la cocina. Lily y Casey estaban hablando de Remus.

- Es extraño, sólo eso, Casey. – aseguraba Lily, de espaldas a la puerta, mientras terminaba de sacar las tazas para el té. – Sirius viene todos los días, incluso Peter es capaz de sacar tiempo y viene casi cada día también... Pero,. ¿Remus? Hace días que no viene.

- Está muy ocupado con el trabajo, Lily. – repuso Anne desde la puerta, con voz pausada pero severa.

- No digo que no pero...

- Lily. – James parecía de pronto enfadado. Su mujer frunció el ceño, pero no se calló.

- ¡No estoy diciendo nada malo! – repuso, sorprendida. – Sólo estábamos hablando de las visitas que tenemos desde que estamos aquí encerrado,. ¿también es malo eso?

Anne no dijo nada, aunque se detuvo en el quicio de la puerta. James, sin embargo, siguió caminando hasta situarse al lado de Lily, terminando de sacar las tazas ya que ella se había detenido. Casey permanecía al fondo de la habitación, sentada a la mesa y observando con cierto nerviosismo la escena.

- No es malo, pero suena fatal. – replicó Anne.

- ¿Nos tomamos el té ya? – intervino James con voz trémula. Su mujer y su amiga seguían mirándose fijamente.

- Yo sólo estaba haciendo un comentario, Anne. No veo por qué tienes que tomártelo a mal, es simplemente un comentario. – continuaba Lily, sorprendida y ligeramente asustada por el cariz que había tomado la conversación. – Es como si hubiera dicho que ... no sé, que mis padres hace días que no vienen. Es sólo un comentario, nada más.

- Creo que todos estamos un poco alterados últimamente, Anne. – habló Casey por primera vez, queriendo calmar el ambiente. – Tomémonos el té y ya está.

- No, ya está no. ¿Por qué todos los comentarios tienen que ser de él?. ¿Por qué a nadie se le ocurre pensar en otra persona? – de pronto, la voz de Anne había pasado de ser severa y dura a sonar triste, descorazonada. - ¿Por qué tenemos que alterarnos todos así?. ¿Por qué tenéis que desconfiar de él?

- Nadie desconfía de Lunático. – señaló James rápidamente.

- Peter lo hace. – le recordó Anne.

- Peter es un bocazas y no sabe lo que dice. – masculló Casey, levantándose de la silla.

Lily miró a su alrededor, asustada y con el corazón encogido mientras veía brillar los ojos de Anne. Se acercó a ella para abrazarla, pero Anne negó en silencio y salió de la habitación. Poco después escucharon la puerta principal cerrándose.

¿Por qué la confianza se había vuelto un bien tan frágil?

Peter llegó un par de horas más tarde. Venía muerto de frío, aunque James no se explicaba por qué, si el tiempo no era tan desapacible. Le ofreció una taza de té y lo guió hasta la cocina, donde Lily y Casey estaban dándole de comer a Harry. La pelirroja le saludó con una sonrisa, mientras Harry hacía aspavientos con las manos para que la cuchara llegara de una vez a su boca. Casey, sin embargo, gruñó un saludo y no tardó demasiado en marcharse.

A Peter no le pasó desapercibido el detalle. Que ella se fuera al poco de llegar él, sumado a las últimas conversaciones y gruñidos que cruzaban en casa, era todo lo que el chico necesitaba para confirmar lo mal que le caía. Parecía que habían llegado a llevarse más o menos bien, hasta que él empezó a mal meter contra Remus. Pero en realidad a Peter le daba exactamente igual lo que Casey pensara o dejara de pensar; a él lo que le importaba era lo que pensaran James, Sirius y Lily y parecía que eso sí estaba haciéndolo bien.

James por su parte no se dio cuenta, o no quiso hacerlo. Estar allí encerrado y que cada día que pasaba tuviera que escuchar una discusión o una queja sobre el tema del traidor de la Orden le ponía enfermo. Se resistía a creer que alguien pudiese traicionarlos, más aún que ese alguien fuera alguno de sus amigos. ¿Y Remus? Con todo lo que habían pasado, todo lo que habían compartido... era imposible imaginarlo con una capa negra y una máscara blanca. Era incapaz de verlo delatándolos, llevándolos directamente a alguna emboscada. Y sin embargo, había cambiado tanto en los últimos tiempos... Su madre, la guerra, sus problemas con el dinero... ¿no podía ser sólo eso?

**ooo**

Sirius estaba sentado en su habitación, colocando la ropa que había terminado de lavar y planchar un momento antes. Peter, detrás de él, le comentaba algo relacionado con un apartamento que había visto en las afueras.

- Es algo pequeño, pero tampoco es como si necesitara mucho más espacio para mí.

- Sabes que no tienes por qué irte, Colagusano. – respondía Sirius de forma mecánica. Habían tenido aquella conversación más de una vez aquella última semana. – Aquí hay espacio de sobra para los tres.

- Eso díselo a Nayron. – masculló el otro chico, cruzándose de brazos.

Sirius se giró y le miró duramente, recordándole en silencio de quién estaba hablando. Pero Peter se encogió de hombros y siguió hablando de las ventajas de aquel apartamento que había visto.

Hasta que una lechuza comenzó a picotear en la ventana de la habitación. Sirius, extrañado, se acercó para dejarla entrar y no se sorprendió cuando el ave pasó de él y se posó en un mueble, al lado de Peter. El chico cogió el pergamino y su rostro cambió ligeramente mientras lo leía.

- Vaya, creo que tengo una cita. – rió, ocultando lo mejor que supo los nervios.

Se guardó el pergamino en un bolsillo y se despidió de su amigo, saliendo de la habitación.

Pero a Sirius no le había convencido lo de la "_cita" _. No sabía explicar por qué, pero aquella risa supuestamente banal no le daba buena espina. De hecho, le había parecido que Peter se había puesto tenso al leer el pergamino.

Bajando las escaleras de dos en dos, alcanzó a escuchar la dirección que Peter indicaba antes de arrojar los polvos flú en la chimenea. Sirius cogió una chaqueta y se dispuso a seguirlo. Pero el _patronus_ de Moody apareció de improviso en medio del salón.

- Reunión urgente en mi casa.

El chico maldijo en voz alta, mirando cómo la figura plateada se esfumaba frente a él. Al fondo de la habitación, la chimenea parecía estar llamándole. Maldijo de nuevo, le dio una patada a las cenizas y desapareció envuelto en llamas verdes.

Lo de Peter tendría que esperar.

**ooo**

Al mismo tiempo que Sirius arreglaba su ropa, Lily y James estaban en el salón de su casa, con Harry dormido en su habitación, y ellos conversando con los señores Evans y con Frank Longbottom.

Los padres de Lily solían ir al menos una vez en semana de visita, se quedaban a cenar la mayoría de las veces para poder aprovechar así más a su nieto. En aquella ocasión habían coincidido con Frank, que solía ir siempre que podía a visitar a James y a Lily. Antes iba con Alice y con Neville y dejaban que los niños jugaran juntos, imaginando lo amigos que serían en el futuro. Pero hacía unas semanas que ni Alice ni Frank se atrevían a sacar de casa al niño.

- Está enorme, incluso más que Harry, aunque evidentemente no tiene ese pelo tan revuelto que tiene tu hijo, James. – comentaba Frank con diversión.

- Ya verás como Neville llegará a envidiar a Harry por ese pelo revuelto, como tú le llamas. – James le seguía la corriente. - ¿No has visto que combina perfectamente con sus ojos? Mi hijo va a ser un donjuán, ya lo verás, Frank, ya lo verás.

Todos se echaron a reír.

- Es una pena no ver lo mucho que habrá crecido Neville. – comentaba Lily mientras recogía las tazas con un movimiento de varita. – Gracias por traernos la foto, Frank. Cuando Harry se despierte se la enseñaré, para que no se olvide de su amiguito.

Greg Evans le echó el brazo por encima de los hombros a su hija, intentando reconfortarla.

- Esto no puede durar para siempre, cariño. Seguramente pronto Harry podrá jugar con él, tranquilamente en el jardín, sin que necesitéis estar escondidos. Ya lo verás.

Los ojos de Lily se humedecieron, y aunque intentó con todas sus fuerzas no echarse a llorar delante de todos, no pudo evitarlo. Era demasiado duro estar escondidos, sin poder salir, haber abandonado todo. Pero sabía que lo haría una y otra vez si eso significaba salvar la vida de su hijo. No era el encierro lo que más le dolía; era Harry. El miedo permanente, el pánico y el terror a pensar que el mismísimo Voldemort fuera tras su hijo. Su pequeño, tan indefenso, tan débil, tan ajeno a todo.

Frank apoyó una de sus manos en el hombro de James, dándole fuerzas en silencio. Imaginaba lo duro que debía ser todo, sólo de pensar en lo que habría pasado si en vez de Harry, hubieran elegido a Neville... Aunque en el fondo, ni Frank ni Alice confiaban demasiado en ello, protegían a su hijo igual que hacían Lily y James, salvo por el _Fidelio._ El temor de que le ocurriese algo era desgarrador.

Con la habitación de repente en silencio, la llegada del _patronus_ de Moody los puso a todos alerta. Antes de poder pestañear, James y Frank habían sacado ya las varitas y estaban de pie.

- Reunión en mi casa, Frank. ¡Urgente!

El auror asintió y con un gesto se despidió de todos antes de salir de la casa y desaparecerse unos metros más allá.

James se sintió repentinamente inútil. No había nada que él pudiera hacer, ni siquiera acudir a una reunión. No podría tampoco volver a la escuela, aprender a defender mejor a su familia. Se sentía como un león encerrado, un león que sabe que va a ser cazado y que, sin embargo, no puede más que sentarse a esperar a que lleguen a por él.

Frustrado e impotente, el chico subió escaleras arriba.

El león esperaría sentado, pero sacaría las garras si alguien se atrevía a tocar a Harry.

**ooo**

Meses después, Lily intentaría no recordar ese desasosiego cuando planeaban el cumpleaños del pequeño Harry. Anne estaba con ella contándole cómo llevaba la preparación para los exámenes mientras James corría detrás del niño, que por fin andaba solo. Se tambaleaba bastante aún y de vez en cuando se caía, pero volvía a levantarse sin llorar demasiado.

Era primeros de julio, aún faltaban semanas para el cumpleaños, pero el tema de la celebración había salido el día anterior, cuando Sirius había llegado preguntando qué podría regalarle a su ahijado. Remus también había estado allí, aunque en las últimas semanas había ido espaciando cada vez más sus visitas. Pero nadie dijo nada, quizás por Harry, quizás por el hecho de que no querían que tardara tanto en ir a verlos. Quizás porque Peter no estaba allí para recordárselo.

Y lo cierto era que el tema de la supuesta traición de Remus no había variado demasiado. Que abandonara la escuela no había servido para que Peter reafirmara sus sospechas, puesto que Casey tuvo que hacerlo semanas después... ¿iba a decir que ella también era la traidora por eso? La fundación se había ido quedando vacía, hasta los propios profesores empezaron a abandonar y a la chica no le quedó más remedio que rendirse.

No fue la única, incluso en Hogwarts los padres habían empezado a sacar a sus hijos antes de que finalizara el curso escolar. De seguir así, el próximo septiembre no tendría ni la mitad de alumnos que solían tener.

Y aquella tarde de julio, Petunia y Vernon Dursley visitaron por primera vez la casa de los Potter. Para ellos fue la primera casa que veían, ya que nunca habían ido a verles cuando Lily y James aún vivían sin tener que esconderse.

Nada más verlos cruzar la puerta principal, Lily supo que algo no iba bien.

- ¿Petunia, Vernon?. ¿A qué debemos la visita? – les saludó, con el ceño fruncido y muy sorprendida.

- ¡Ha sido tu culpa!. ¡Tú, la preferida de papá y mamá y tú has tenido la culpa! – gritó su hermana mayor acercándose a ella y apuntándola con un dedo.

Vernon tenía el rostro encendido y se había quedado parado en la puerta, sin atreverse a entrar. Miraba de hito en hito a las hermanas y a James, que había aparecido rápidamente al oír los gritos.

- Pero, ¿qué pasa aquí?. ¿Vernon, Petunia?

- ¡Venían de verte a ti, en tu estúpida casa mágica que está tan lejos! – Petunia no paraba de gritar, pero no dejaba nada en claro y Lily estaba empezando a asustarse de verdad.

- ¿Qué les ha pasado a papá y a mamá?. ¿Dónde están? – preguntó con un hilo de voz.

De repente Anne apareció al final de la entrada, con Harry en brazos. El niño se había puesto a llorar. El ruido era estresante. Petunia seguía gritando y moviendo los brazos, enfadada; Lily estaba llorando y James estaba intentando que su cuñado le dijera algo. Pero nadie se entendía. Y Anne no podía consolar a Harry. Miró angustiada a James, que se había quedado paralizado unos segundos más tarde. Estaba mirando al irritado Vernon, que al parecer había logrado articular palabra.

Cuando fue capaz de reaccionar, James se dio la vuelta y miró a su mujer con el gesto desencajado. Ella se había quedado pálida, apoyada en la pared mientras su hermana seguía gritándole que todo era culpa suya.

Tenía que ser cierto entonces.

Petunia Dursley no volvería a ver a su hermana, ni volvería a pisar el Valle de Godric jamás. Y siempre le echaría la culpa por la muerte de sus padres, aunque un accidente de tráfico fuera justamente eso, un accidente.

Lo último que Lily recordaría de su hermana mayor serían los gritos y la culpa.

* * *

_N/A: Corriendo como las balas me veo xD Estos últimos días he adelantado el fic una barbaridad y ya puedo decir con exactitud cuántos capítulos nos quedan: tres y el epílogo. No sé exactamente cuándo podré terminar de escribir todo, pero mi idea es tenerlo listo antes de final de mes, para poder estudiar con tranquilidad. _

_Como veis, ya hemos llegado a julio. ¿Rápido, eh?. A partir de ahora ya no habrá más capítulos con tanta línea temporal, pero la acción de verdad viene ya. Gracias a las que estáis ahí siempre. Esta vez quiero dedicárselo a Sara y a Biank, por su apoyo y sus ánimos. ¡Sois unos soles! Y porque esta semana es el cumple de ambas y mi escaso tiempo libre no me permite regalaros un fic a cada una. Para la próxima vez ;)  
_

**_Nasirid_**


	35. El traidor

**Disclaimer :**_Todos los personajes y lugares que aparecen en el fic pertenecen a J.K. Rowling; a excepción de Cassandra Nayron, Anne Sullivan, Eric Misdet, Evelyn Grams y todo lo relacionado con la Fundación Seward._

* * *

**Capítulo 35: El traidor**

James estaba agotado. Tumbado de mala manera en el sofá, miraba sin ver la pequeña mesa que tenía frente a él. Unas pocas tazas vacías, media tarta intacta y un desorden a su alrededor: manchas de nata en el mantel, la vela que hacía las veces de número uno partida por la mitad y una pequeña mancha del chocolate que Harry había tirado en sus innumerables carreras de aquella tarde. Lily estaba sentada a su lado, con el niño dormido en el regazo y una sonrisa tranquila en el rostro.

Estaba cansado, pero James tenía la sensación que había sido una de las tardes más felices de su vida.

Habían faltado casi todos: Remus, Casey, Anne... Sirius. Todos en las renovadas guardias que habían planeado desde la Orden. No creían que tuvieran demasiado éxito para atrapar mortífagos, pero al menos sí servían para tener controlados los puntos más "frecuentes" donde éstos aparecían. Y ninguno había podido eludirlo así que fue un cumpleaños algo triste. Aunque Harry no lo notó. Aquella mañana, muy temprano, Sirius había aparecido en casa para dejarle su regalo de cumpleaños y el niño había estado toda la tarde disfrutando de él.

También los riñones de James, que se había pasado gran parte del tiempo persiguiéndolo. No es que la escoba voladora que le había regalado su padrino volara demasiado alto, pero aquellos escasos 40 centímetros bien valían para un buen golpe si el niño se caía.

Mientras dormitaba, James se movió un poco y pasó un brazo por los hombros de su esposa. Abrió los ojos y la vio allí, acurrucada contra él y con su pequeño en brazos y no pudo evitar sonreír. Vale, no habían estado acompañados físicamente de todos sus amigos (pero sabía lo mucho que todos habían sentido no poder estar allí), pero ¿no era maravilloso ver crecer a Harry? Ya se imaginaba a sí mismo dándole lecciones de quidditch, entrenando con él y colándose por los pasadizos de Hogsmeade con tal de verlo jugar. Porque su hijo entraría en el equipo de Gryffindor, eso estaba claro. Aunque quizás la inteligencia de Lily lo hiciera quedar en Ravenclaw... en el fondo le importaba poco; él sólo quería verlo jugar, disfrutar la diversión del quidditch, verlo integrado en el equipo.

Sin embargo, los pensamientos felices no le duraron demasiado. Mientras recordaba sus días en el equipo de Gryffindor, le vino a la mente por alguna razón la conversación que había tenido con Sirius aquella mañana. Lily y el niño aún dormían cuando el chico se presentó en la casa, pero como más tarde le confesó a James, casi lo prefería.

Todo el tema del traidor de la Orden estaba volviendo loco a todo el mundo y ellos no iban a ser menos. Sirius le había hecho prometer que vigilaría a Peter aquella tarde, cuando fuera a casa para la celebración. Era el único que por alguna razón se había librado de hacer guardias y aunque aquello era sólo una casualidad, Sirius no quería quitarle ojo de encima. Desde que se había mudado ya casi no le veía y seguirle los pasos era ciertamente difícil.

¿Y por qué Peter?. ¿No se suponía que de quien desconfiaba era de Remus? A aquellas alturas Sirius había empezado a desconfiar hasta de su propia sombra, pero le prestaba más atención a Peter porque, al fin y al cabo él lo había propuesto de guardián. Era como una responsabilidad que a duras penas le dejaba dormir. Sabía que había hecho lo correcto, que él no podía ser el guardián porque todo el mundo pensaría que era él. Era un blanco muy fácil, y aunque se jactaba de ser fuerte y resistente, por nada del mundo pondría la vida de su familia en peligro. Y Peter... bueno, al principio había pensado que era la persona más indicada porque nadie creería que James y Lily lo elegirían por encima de Remus, de Sirius o de las chicas. Pero últimamente tenía una actitud tan rara. Estaba constantemente nervioso, salía mucho y desde que se había ido a vivir solo, no le veía casi nada.

Pero James no había notado nada raro aquella tarde. Ni se había ido de improviso, ni había hecho ningún comentario extraño o fuera de lugar.

Y tener que desconfiar de todo el mundo lo estaba sacando de quicio. Quería que la guerra se acabara, que alguien acabara de una vez con la amenaza de Voldemort. Ver a su hijo corretear por un jardín, enseñarle a volar en escoba al aire libre y no encerrados en un patio interior; quería, en definitiva, verlo crecer con normalidad.

**ooo**

Unos días más tarde Sirius fue a hacer la visita de rigor, pero en aquella ocasión tenía peor aspecto.

- ¡Canuto! Pero, ¿¡qué te ha pasado!? – exclamó James, que había pegado un bote en el sofá cuando su amigo había aparecido por la chimenea.

- Nada, nada. – quitándole importancia. - ¿Ha estado Peter aquí hoy?

- ¿Colagusano? No, para nada. – respondió James desconcertado. – Pero, ¿se puede saber por qué te sangra la mejilla?

Sirius se movió un poco y se puso frente a un espejo y se curó la herida él mismo con un rápido movimiento de varita. Mientras lo hacía, le contaba a su amigo qué había ocurrido.

Aquella tarde él y Sturgis, su compañero aquel día, tenían guardia en las cercanías a la que había sido hasta hacía poco la casa de Lily y James. Últimamente vigilaban mucho por aquella zona puesto que los mortífagos ya tenían localizados a gran parte de los miembros de la Orden. Sin embargo no esperaban movimiento alguno. Sirius y Sturgis se preparaban para una larga tarde cuando una luz en el interior de la casa captó su atención.

Allí no tendría que haber nadie.

No supieron si avisar al resto porque igual podía ser sólo un ladrón muggle o una falsa alarma, así que ambos se acercaron a la casa sin perder el tiempo.

- Menos mal que a Sturgis le dio tiempo a avisar antes de que todo el grupo nos acorralara. – comentó Sirius, cerrando los ojos mientras descansaba en el sofá. James le había traído una taza de té y le había ayudado con otras pocas heridas. Lily bajó al poco rato, una vez que Harry se había quedado dormido.

Eran cuatro mortífagos los que había dentro de la casa. Al parecer se habían percatado de que nadie vivía allí ya, pero, por no irse con las manos vacías, se habían dedicado a poner la casa patas arriba.

- Quizás buscaban una pista de nuestro nuevo paradero. – sugirió Lily, consternada.

- Puede ser, pero no podrán encontrar nada.

- ¿Cómo habéis salido de ahí entonces? – quiso saber James, preocupado ante la posibilidad de alguna baja.

- Los demás aparecieron a los pocos minutos y también llegaron algunos aurores. Aunque por poco nos matamos entre nosotros. – comentó el chico con una mueca. – Se ve que, una vez que nos deshicimos de los mortífagos (que escaparon como los vulgares cobardes que son) los aurores estaban aburridos o qué se yo. La cuestión es que empezaron a discutir con nosotros diciendo que no debíamos estar allí, que el Ministerio prohibía tal y cual cosa... Si no llega a ser por Alice y Frank, cuando Moody llegó nos hubiera encontrado enzarzados en una pelea.

- ¿Y los demás, están todos bien?

- Todos bien, Lily. Con magulladuras y unos pocos cortes, pero nada grave.

- ¿Por qué preguntabas entonces por Peter? – recordó James de pronto. - ¿No respondió a la llamada?

- Sí, Peter estuvo allí, de los primeros de hecho. – Sirius hizo una pausa, pensando cómo decir aquello delicadamente. – Pero lo perdí de vista un minuto y luego no daba con él. Nadie lo veía por ningún lado. La casa era un desastre, todo estaba revuelto y pensé... bueno, pensé que quizás había caído.

Lily contuvo una exclamación de angustia.

- Pero apareció. De la nada, diría yo, si la nada existiera. Porque lo habíamos buscado por toda la casa y nadie lo veía. Llegué a pensar que se lo habían llevado de prisionero pero yo había visto perfectamente cómo los mortífagos desaparecían. Y no llevaban a nadie con ellos.

- ¿Y entonces? – preguntó James alzando una ceja. No le estaba gustando demasiado el devenir de la situación.

- Apareció poco antes que Moody, cuando los aurores estaban aún con ganas de llevarnos a todos detenidos. – continuó Sirius, con un deje de incredulidad en su voz. – Lo vi en la puerta de la cocina, como si nada. Tenía la ropa sucia pero ni un solo rasguño. Se acercó a Remus, le dijo algo y se marchó.

- ¿Qué le dijo? – siguió preguntando James.

- Que tenía que irse; tenía prisa.

- ¿Ya está? – se extrañó Lily. - ¿No le preguntó cómo estaban los demás?

- Es lo que Remus me ha dicho y lo que ha confirmado Dorcas, que estaba a su lado.

Y Sirius no necesitó decir nada más. Lily no lo dijo en voz alta, pero se preguntó si sería posible invertir el encantamiento _Fidelio_, cambiar de guardián.

**ooo**

Cuando Casey consiguió quedar con Remus para hablar con él en el centro, no imaginó que la salida duraría menos de lo que había tardado en convencer a su amigo. Él nunca llegaba tarde, ella sí y para que él no pudiera reprocharle nada, Casey llegó casi quince minutos antes de tiempo. Lo estaba esperando cerca de la cafetería a la que solían ir muchas veces cuando salían de clase, cuando aún estaban en la Fundación Seward. No era una calle céntrica, pero sí lo suficientemente llena de gente como para no sentirse sola mientras esperaba.

Estaba apoyada en la pared, mirando distraídamente a un lado y a otro cuando la cara de Severus Snape apareció rápidamente en su campo de visión.

Él pareció sorprendido también de verla allí aunque pasó de largo sin decir nada. Casey lo prefería, no tenía ánimos de aguantar los comentario hirientes del chico. Seguramente le recordaría que era hija de _asquerosos _muggles, como había hecho los últimos años en el colegio las pocas veces que habían cruzado más de dos palabras. Sin embargo, a ella lo que le sorprendió más no fue encontrarse casualmente con él, sino que él estuviera paseando por la calle tan tranquilo. A fin de cuentas, tras todos aquellos meses, él también estaba en la lista de sospechosos de la Orden.

Estaba dándole vueltas a aquello cuando la puerta de la cafetería se abrió y Peter y Eric salieron. Por la posición en la que Casey se encontraba ninguno de los chicos la vio, pero ella sí que podía verles. Hablaban en voz baja, ambos parecían nerviosos y, no sin cierto asombro, Casey vio como seguían el mismo recorrido que minutos antes había seguido Snape.

No sería de extrañar si no fuera porque la calle por la que se habían metido no era para nada concurrida. De hecho, era poco más que un callejón estrecho que acababa en una plaza diminuta. ¿A dónde irían Peter, Eric y Snape por allí?

Cuando llegó Remus no tardó en comentárselo.

- Perfectamente podrían haber ido a desaparecerse ahí, como hemos hecho nosotros tantas veces. – le respondía el chico mientras entraban en la cafetería.

- Ya, me parece a mí demasiada casualidad, qué quieres que te diga.

Remus no dijo nada. Sabía que Casey jamás pensaría bien de Peter, jamás, y aunque él mismo empezaba a sospechar de todo el mundo, a duras penas podía creer que alguno de sus amigos fuera el verdadero traidor. Ni siquiera cuando casi todos parecían apuntarle a él. Y Casey, tan empeñada en no soportar a Peter, no tardó en ser más clara.

- Pues me importa muy poco lo que digas, pero si vas a permitir que todos desconfíen de ti, tendrás que dejarme a mí pensar que es Peter el que nos está traicionando. – concluyó ella con voz firme y dura.

Remus la miró con el ceño fruncido, una repentina chispa de furia brillando en sus ojos.

- No es él. – masculló apretando los dientes.

- ¿¡Que no es él?! – Casey no salía de su asombro. - ¿Me lo estás diciendo en serio, Remus? De verdad, no te creía tan... tan...

- ¿Tan qué? – exigió él.

- Tan pelele. Te importa un pimiento si todos están pensando que tú eres el traidor, no dices una sola palabra, como si no fuera contigo... Pero digo algo sobre Peter y estás a punto de comerme. ¿Es que no tienes nada de amor propio?

Pero Remus no respondió. Le lanzó una mirada furibunda y salió de la cafetería desapareciendo calle abajo. Su amiga salió tras él aunque no fue capaz de alcanzarle.

- ¡Imbécil! – gritó Casey, frustrada.

No habían arreglado nada y por su culpa ahora todo estaba peor. Algo que no creía posible.

**ooo**

En la Orden todos sospechaban ya de que los mortífagos tramaban algo. Hacía semanas desde el último movimiento del que habían tenido noticias. Estaban a dos días de acabar el mes de agosto y lo último que se sabía de Voldemort y sus seguidores se remontaba a la primera semana del mes. Por eso todos permanecían en _alerta permanente_, a la espera de que estallara lo próximo. Y las guardias se intensificaban, aunque a duras penas podían cubrir una décima parte de los puntos que ellos creían peligrosos.

De hecho, uno de aquellos puntos ni siquiera estaba siendo vigilado, a pesar de ser uno de los que entraban en la escala de los cinco más importantes. Pero ni siquiera la influencia de Moody pudo conseguir que el Ministerio contara con una vigilancia especial. Según órdenes expresas del ministro aquello sólo crearía más caos del necesario y la gente, con toda probabilidad, dejaría de ir al trabajo si veían las fuertes medidas de seguridad que Moody solicitaba.

Por eso aquella mañana la entrada externa del Ministerio fue tan vulnerable. Poco después de que la gente hubiera entrado al trabajo con prisas, varios grupos de mortífagos se fueron apareciendo por los alrededores. Los aurores no tardaron en reaccionar, pero eso no impidió que un par de grupos de mortífagos consiguieran entrar al hall del edificio mágico, llevándose con ellos la vida de varios magos y brujas a los que habían pillado desprevenidos.

Moody y todo el plantel de aurores salió a la lucha, pero no eran suficientes y lo sabían. Frank corría de un lado a otro esquivando a dos mortífagos que intentaban acabar con él, sin dejarle apenas respirar. El hombre rezó para que Alice o Moody tuvieran la oportunidad de avisar a la Orden o no saldrían vivos de allí.

Cuando se deshizo de uno de sus perseguidores y el otro desapareció de su campo de visión, Frank echó a correr hacia la salida siguiendo las indicaciones de uno de los jefes de escuadrón. No se paró a pensar que salir a la calle sería más peligroso ya que no sabían a cuánto se elevaba el número de mortífagos, él sólo corrió.

Voldemort no estaba allí, aunque sí la mayoría de sus mortífagos. Estaban masacrando a los aurores, a los que doblaban en número. Frank pensó por un instante que aquel sería su final... y se acordó de Neville, al que ya no podría enseñar a hacer tantas cosas... Y de pronto, como una lluvia repentina, apareció la Orden. Y no lo hicieron solos. Como pudo comprobar Frank más tarde, con ellos habían llegado una decena de personas a las que desconocía. Eran algunos de los colaboradores del grupo, que habían acudido a la llamada sin dudar.

Y tal como habían aparecido, los mortífagos se fueron. Sin razón aparente, puesto que habían dominado la lucha en todo momento y de haberlo querido, habrían podido acabar con todos los que allí estaban. Pero no lo hicieron; se esfumaron sin ni siquiera reparar en sus caídos.

Sin embargo, no todo podían ser buenas noticias. Habían caído también muchos aurores, varios magos y brujas que se habían unido a la batalla y todos los que no habían muerto estaban heridos en mayor o menor medida.

Y lo que era peor: los mortífagos se habían llevado rehenes.

Moody corría de un lado a otro, gruñendo y maldiciendo en voz alta. Repasaba uno a uno a todos los aurores, buscando poder especificar quiénes habían desaparecido.

Alice, Emmeline, Remus, Sturgis, Sirius y Hagrid estaban reunidos en un rincón, al final del callejón. Cuando Frank se acercó corriendo a ellos, preguntó con la respiración agitada cómo estaban los demás. Todos le miraron con rostros descompuestos. Sólo Emmeline se atrevió a hablar.

- Se han llevado a Dorcas.

**ooo**

- Hay que hacer algo. –replicó Sturgis con dureza.

- Nunca jamás hemos dado con la base o cuartel o lo que quiera que tengan para reunirse, Sturgis. – repuso Moody inclinándose sobre la mesa con el ceño fruncido. - ¿Qué te hace pensar que ahora sí podríamos hacerlo?

- No podemos dejar a Dorcas y a todos los demás que se han llevado. – intervino Emmeline con voz ahogada. Tenía un pequeño corte en la ceja que aún no se había mirado.

Habían pasado apenas tres horas desde el final de la batalla en el Ministerio y se habían reunido en casa de Sturgis para ver qué podían hacer. En aquella ocasión estaban presentes todos los miembros de la Orden, a excepción de Dorcas y de Peter, que había tenido que permanecer ingresado en San Mungo. Incluso James y Lily estaban presentes a través de la chimenea del salón.

- Podríamos dividirnos, rastrear todos los sitios posibles, usar métodos más o menos éticos y aún así, no daríamos con ellos en un plazo de días; semanas incluso. – aseveró Dumbledore, cuyo semblante estaba pálido.

- ¿No tiene ninguna idea?.¿Ningún truco o artimaña o lo que sea? – Sirius preguntó en voz alta lo que todos los demás estaban pensando.

Pero el director de Hogwarts negó en silencio, quitándose las gafas y dando muestras de cansancio. Todos se quedaron sorprendidos porque, por una vez, parecía derrotado. Eso no era buena señal.

- Nos dividiremos e intentaremos buscar lo que sea, cualquier pista será útil. Avisaremos a todos nuestros informantes y nos pondremos todos en ello. – Dumbledore se levantó de la silla y se dirigió a la chimenea. – James, Lily quiero que hagais como antes y aviseis a todos. Y vosotros, - se dio la vuelta de nuevo. – quiero que cualquier cosa, repito, cualquier cosa que encontréis, aviséis a James o a Lily. Ellos se encargarán de ponernos al corriente a mí y a Moody.

Todos asintieron en silencio y pocos minutos después ya estaban de nuevo en la calle. Tendrían que darse prisa si querían recuperar a los rehenes vivos.

**ooo**

Dorcas estuvo consciente todo el tiempo, desde que la hirieran en la pierna izquierda hasta que la llevaran con los ojos vendados y la arrojaran sobre un frío suelo de piedra. Pero en ningún momento escuchó nada, seguramente estaría bajo el efecto de algún encantamiento. Poco después, o quizás muchas horas más tarde (había perdido toda orientación posible), empezó a escuchar de golpe. Gente gimiendo a su lado, ruidos sordos de alguien golpeándose contra una pared y cayendo al suelo a pocos metros de donde ella estaba. Pero sobre todo oía risas, macabras, crueles y demasiado altas. Oía repetidamente cómo lanzaban maldiciones, imperdonables casi todo el tiempo además de alguna que jamás había visto u oído fuera de los libros.

Pensó por un instante que igual la daban por muerta y por eso no le hacían nada a ella, pero su esperanza duró poco tiempo. La golpearon látigos invisibles, se retorció de dolor contra una esquina de la habitación y las lágrimas le llegaban a la barbilla manchadas de la sangre de un corte profundo bajo el ojo derecho.

Intentó no perder la calma, pero era realmente difícil. Sabía que por mucho que alguien la buscara (y no dudaba que la Orden lo estaría haciendo) no lograrían encontrar aquel sitio. Ella no sabía dónde estaban, pero con toda seguridad los mortífagos estarían muy bien escondidos.

- Vaya, vaya... Con que tenemos una amiguita de Dumbledore entre nosotros. – al tiempo que la voz áspera sonaba con fuerza en la habitación, la venda de los ojos de Dorcas cayó y pudo ver la horrible escena en la que se encontraba.

Era una habitación pequeña de piedra, sin ventanas y con una robusta puerta de madera que estaba abierta en aquel momento. La mujer entrecerró los ojos y apartó la cabeza en cuanto distinguió al que otrora fuera Tom Riddle avanzando hacia ella. Los mortífagos que había a su alrededor tenían las máscaras puestas aunque de todas formas Dorcas no creía que pudiera salir de allí con vida como para acusar a nadie. Se hizo un ovillo en el rincón y pensó en su familia, cerrando los ojos con fuerza mientras esperaba el golpe final.

Pero no llegaba. Los segundos pasaban y sólo oía cómo Voldemort hablaba con uno de sus mortífagos en susurros apremiantes.

- No ha abierto la boca desde que la trajimos. – murmuró el más cercano a él, inclinándose de forma respetuosa. – Nos hemos divertido con ella, eso sí.

Voldemort asintió y con un gesto hizo que todos parasen. Se acercó a Dorcas y se agachó frente a ella a unos metros de distancia.

- Así que nuestra querida y educada señora Meadows no tiene intención de salvar la vida. Qué interesante.

El señor oscuro sacó su varita y la balanceó entre sus dedos mientras hablaba. Dorcas no quería abrir los ojos por mucho que en su interior se dijera que tenía que luchar, hasta el último aliento, que no podía morir llorando escondida en un rincón. Pero su voz no le respondía y no era causa de ningún encantamiento.

-Supongo entonces que mis amigos podrán seguir divirtiéndose contigo, Dorcas. - se levantó y con una mirada uno de sus seguidores se aproximó a él. – Tengo mucho tiempo antes de que puedan encontraros. De hecho, tengo todo el tiempo del mundo.

El mortífago que se había acercado le pegó una patada en el estómago y después le lanzó un _crucio. _Dorcas se mordió el labio para no gritar, pero el dolor era cada vez menos soportable.

Y mientras se _divertían _con ella, Voldemort hizo entrar a varios mortífagos más a la habitación. Uno de ellos, el último en cruzar la puerta, se quedó todo lo atrás que le fue posible. Voldemort no podía ver su cara y lo agradecía, porque la visión de lo que estaba ocurriendo en aquella celda le horrorizó. De los diez rehenes que habían traído de la lucha, sólo vivía Dorcas. El resto estaba literalmente esparcido por toda la habitación. El mortífago cerró los ojos y trató de no pensar en el brazo que había visto justo al lado de sus pies.

- Sé que os habéis tenido que cambiar de escondite, Dorcas. – continuaba hablando Voldemort como si la persona a la que hablaba no estuviera siendo torturada. – Y sería tan interesante saber dónde estáis ahora... No es que no me divierta perseguiros uno a uno, pero no me gusta perder el tiempo.

- No-vas-a-sacarme-nada. – murmuró ella a duras penas.

- Bueno, tampoco es que te necesite a ti para saberlo. – rió despectivamente el señor oscuro. – Siento decirte que hay pocas cosas, más bien nada, que no sepa ya de vosotros. Ven aquí. – le indicó a uno de los mortífagos que habían entrado minutos antes. - ¿Sabes por qué no te necesito, Dorcas?

Ella evidentemente no respondió, aunque su torturador le había dado un descanso. O quizás había parado para que ella pudiera escuchar lo que Voldemort quería decirle.

- No te necesito porque éste que está aquí a mi lado, viéndote morir poco a poco, es parte de vosotros.

Peter se tensó aún más. Su máscara blanca ocultaba la mueca aterrorizada que le provocaba estar tan cerca de Voldemort. Tragó con dificultad y durante un instante su mirada paseó de Dorcas al mortífago que había entrado con él un momento antes y que seguía lo más lejos posible de la escena.

- Te descubrirán, maldito. – escupió Dorcas lo más alto que sus cuerdas vocales le permitieron. – Te pudrirás en el infierno pero antes, antes tendrás que soportar la ira de los otros. De todo el mundo.

- Vaya vaya, veo que a nuestra invitada le interesas. – le comentó con toda tranquilidad a Peter, que se obligaba a no mirar hacia donde estaba su compañera de la Orden. – Un traidor siempre es interesante, ¿no crees? Qué pena, que la señora Meadows no vaya a poder avisar a vuestros _compañeros _ de la Orden.

Voldemort hizo a un lado al mortífago que estaba junto a la mujer y se agachó nuevamente junto a ella. Con una sonrisa malévola susurró las últimas palabras que Dorcas escucharía en su vida.

- Pettigrew.

Una luz verde invadió la habitación y Dorcas Meadows fue asesinada por el mismísimo Lord Voldemort.

* * *

_N/A: Dos más, el epílogo y esto se acabó. Como veis estamos ya a punto de empezar septiembre y tampoco es que pudiera alargarme demasiado. Como veis, el mismo Voldemort se ha encargado de asesinar a Dorcas. Imagino que en realidad tenían que tener una conexión más "profunda" para llegar a este punto, pero el tiempo no me ha dejado desarrollar más esta trama. Además, que habría sido irme por la tangente y a la altura que estamos tampoco es plan. Tengo el siguiente capítulo medio escrito, así que si no hay problemas, publicaré dentro de una semana, como vengo haciendo habitualmente._

_Dar las gracias a las que seguís ahí, aguantando el tipo y no aburriéndose (demasiado) con el fic. Sobre todo a Sara y Biank, que me apoyan muchísimo y son las dos un encanto :)_

**_Nasirid_**


	36. Vencedores y vencidos

**Disclaimer :**_Todos los personajes y lugares que aparecen en el fic pertenecen a J.K. Rowling; a excepción de Cassandra Nayron, Anne Sullivan, Eric Misdet, Evelyn Grams y todo lo relacionado con la Fundación Seward._

* * *

**Capítulo 36: Vencedores y vencidos**

Hacía pocos minutos que el típico revuelo de primera hora de la mañana se había disuelto en el Ministerio. En el hall sólo quedaban unas pocas personas cuando de las chimeneas empezaron a llegar más gente.

O eso pensaron en un primer momento. Cuando un mago se acercó a uno de los que habían llegado porque se había quedado tirado en el suelo, no pudo evitar un grito aterrador. Enseguida todo el mundo se fue acercando a las chimeneas, a los cinco cuerpos que habían aparecido en pocos minutos, hasta que un escuadrón de aurores despejó la escena.

- ¡Quiero a todo el mundo fuera, Longbottom!. Todo el que no sea auror que se vaya de aquí, ¡ya! – vociferó Alastor Moody en un intento de acordonar la zona.

Por el rostro del jefe de aurores no podía adivinarse nada. Sus labios crispados en una línea demasiado recta, los dientes apretados y las cejas perdidas en un ceño muy fruncido. Había reunido a todo su escuadrón lo más rápidamente posible antes de que cualquier otro jefe se hiciera con el caso. Porque a él le interesaba especialmente. Y siempre decían en la academia que mezclar emociones con trabajo no era recomendable, pero en aquel caso para Moody era tan personal que no habría permitido quedarse fuera.

Porque uno de los cuerpos que habían aparecido era uno de sus chicos, uno de los aurores de su escuadrón que dos días atrás había desaparecido en la lucha. Pero lo que más impactó a Moody, lo que hizo que su rostro perdiera todo el color fue ver a Dorcas Meadows. La valiente mujer que había luchado junto a ellos en la Orden y que en aquel instante parecía una marioneta a la que habían cortado los hilos. Su rostro no tenía ninguna marca, a diferencia del resto de su cuerpo, que estaba contorsionado en una posición demasiado extraña para ser real.

Y nadie hablaba. Todos los aurores se habían quedado en silencio ante el atroz panorama. Ninguno podía ocultar la conmoción de ver a sus compañeros asesinados, mirándoles sin ver desde el suelo del hall.

**ooo**

- Sigo pensando que en mi casa hay sitio de sobra para ti, Colagusano. ¿No es bastante más amplia que esta buhardilla?

Sirius se paseaba por la diminuta habitación que hacía las veces de dormitorio de Peter, en el nuevo hogar al que se había mudado unos días antes. Remus se había quedado sentado en el borde de la cama sin hacer demasiados comentarios. En realidad no sabía qué estaba haciendo allí, después de todo lo que Peter había dicho sobre él, pero cuando escuchó que se mudaba y Sirius comentó que iría a ver su nueva casa, él lo había seguido. Quizás era amistad o quizás era aquella incertidumbre que tenía desde hacía varios días.

- Pues claro que tu casa es más grande, Sirius. – repuso Peter con un mohín. – Básicamente porque las buhardillas suelen ser pequeñas, pero está bien para mí. Al fin y al cabo vivo solo, no necesito más espacio.

- Tu cuarto de baño es más pequeño que una caja de grageas.

- Menos tengo que limpiar.

- Bah, no está tan mal, pero mi casa es mejor, ¿no, Remus?

El chico asintió lentamente sin prestar mucha atención. Peter lo estaba mirando con los ojos entornados desde la puerta de la habitación y Remus se quedó pensando si su amigo creería que haría algo contra él en aquel momento. El licántropo esbozó una sonrisa cansada y se levantó de la cama.

- Seguramente Peter prefiere una casa pequeña a vivir en la tuya, con Casey y contigo.

Sirius se volvió rápidamente y le interrogó con la mirada, pero Remus sólo se encogió de hombros.

- ¿Te has venido aquí para no estar cerca de Casey, Colagusano? – demandó Sirius acercándose peligrosamente a su amigo mientras le preguntaba. - ¿No habíamos discutido eso ya?

- Sirius yo no... – Peter titubeó, mirando con recelo a Remus durante unos segundos. – Yo no... No es que quiera estar lejos de ella, tampoco es como si quisiera estar cerca, es sólo que... bueno, vivir con una pareja no es...

- No es, ¿qué?

- Agradable en ciertos momentos.

- Como si te pasaras en casa el tiempo suficiente para vernos a Casey y a mí más de una hora seguida. – le reprochó Sirius. – Si ya antes de mudarte apenas te veía el pelo, desde que estás aquí no sabemos nada de ti.

- Eso no es cierto. – se apresuró a responder Peter, intentando calmar el temblor de su voz. – Tengo mucho trabajo, tengo que acostumbrarme a los nuevos horarios y ya está.

- Puede que nosotros no te veamos, pero con Eric sí que vas y vienes. – intervino Remus, su voz intentando sonar casual. Falló.

- Trabajamos en la misma calle. Además, también es amigo mío. – se defendió Peter, con los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa. ¿Cómo sabía Remus que veía a Eric a menudo?

- Pues vaya amigos más interesantes que te buscas. – comentó Sirius con sarcasmo. – Supongo que si tanto vas con él, he de creer que cuando tenías que estar en San Mungo el otro día, estabas con tu _gran amigo _Eric.

Al oír aquella velada acusación, Peter se tensó.

- Fuimos a buscarte y ¡menuda sorpresa nos llevamos! – fue explicando Sirius, con la misma intencionalidad. – Resulta que nadie sabía nada de ti, que ni siquiera habías pasado por allí cuando, supuestamente, entraste en el Ministerio para usar una de las chimeneas e ir al hospital por la herida que tenías en la pierna.

Peter se tocó el muslo de forma instintiva. Había usado aquella chimenea cuando la marca de su brazo había empezado a arderle.

- ¿Dónde fuiste, Peter? – preguntó Sirius finalmente. - ¿Por qué, si no estabas herido como se suponía, no te quedaste a ayudar? Aún quedaban algunos mortífagos.

Remus observaba fijamente a sus dos amigos, grabando en su mente cada uno de los gestos de Peter. La sombra del miedo apareció cuando Sirius había sacado el tema de San Mungo y ahora parecía realmente nervioso ante la última pregunta.

- ¡Claro que fui a San Mungo! – exclamó, haciéndose el ofendido. – ¡Pero había demasiada gente! Y yo no... no quería esperar tanto tiempo.

- ¿Cómo te curaste la pierna entonces? – quiso saber Remus.

Peter miró a uno y otro lado antes de responder.

- ¡Me la curé yo! Tampoco es que fuera una herida tan importante.

- No tienes ni idea de hechizos de primeros auxilios, Peter. – le recordó Remus.

Peter se sintió acorralado, a punto de explotar de los nervios y el miedo. Y de pronto, como si alguien hubiera escuchado sus plegarias silenciosas, la marca que tenía en el antebrazo empezó a arderle.

- ¡Dejadme tranquilo! – chilló, apuntando con el brazo bueno a sus amigos. – Venís a mi casa para interrogarme en vez de para hacerme una visita... ¡No quiero seguir hablando con vosotros, dejadme!

Y pensó que seguramente tanto Sirius como Remus se resistirían más a abandonar aquella buhardilla, pero se marcharon antes de que él tuviera que repetirlo.

Una vez fuera, en el portal del edificio, Sirius miró significativamente a Remus. Ya no sabía qué pensar, en quién podía confiar y en quién no... pero Peter... Quiso decírselo a Remus, quiso expresar toda su confusión en aquella mirada, pero el licántropo se limitó a mirarle con gesto serio un segundo antes de marcharse. En sus ojos dorados Sirius había creído ver un matiz desdeñoso.

**ooo**

Cuando Frank cruzó el umbral de la que había sido su casa hasta pocos años antes, se sintió seguro.

Hacía días que temía por la seguridad de su familia, incluso más de lo normal estando en guerra como estaban. Porque todos los miembros de la Orden estaban siendo perseguidos uno por uno y cada día se levantaba con la angustia de que sería el día. Y volvía de alguna redada (ya que el horario laboral se había vuelto algo difuso) y abría las puertas con sumo cuidado, temiendo lo que pudiera encontrar al otro lado. Pero Alice siempre estaba allí, con el pequeño Neville gateando por toda la casa. Y Frank se arrodillaba junto a su hijo, lo cogía en brazos y no lo soltaba hasta que pasaban unos minutos. A veces el niño lloraba porque su padre lo había interrumpido en sus juegos, pero a Frank no le importaba; sólo quería abrazarle y sentir por un momento la paz que le transmitía.

Por esa razón, por querer conservar en Neville aquel remanso de paz, Frank y Alice tuvieron que marcharse de casa. Abandonar los recuerdos que habían ido guardando allí desde que se habían casado, unos pocos años atrás. Porque aguantar allí cada día les era más difícil; las barreras normales no les servían ya, constantemente se sentían vigilados y hacía muchos días que Neville no podía salir a la calle; si ni siquiera el jardín interior era seguro...

Volver a casa de Augusta Longbottom era la opción más adecuada en aquel momento.

La mujer no puso pega alguna, al contrario, los recibió a los tres con los brazos abiertos, después de insistir una y otra vez en que se mudaran. Su casa era algo más pequeña de lo que Frank la recordaba, quizás porque durante muchos años habían vivido allí los dos solos y ahora, de pronto, eran cuatro personas. Y a pesar de la época hostil en la que se hallaban, Frank se sentía tremendamente feliz de que su madre estuviera con ellos, de que cuidara a Neville cuando Alice y él estaban fuera.

Augusta Longbottom era la única persona en la Tierra a la que ellos le confiarían su hijo. Los dos sabían que, a pesar de las apariencias, Augusta adoraba a su nieto igual o más de lo que adoraba a su hijo.

Y en los últimos días los aurores tenían demasiado trabajo. Sumado a las redadas, tenían que ser especialmente cuidadosos cada vez que salían de patrulla, aunque fueran de dos en dos. De alguna forma acababan encontrándose siempre con problemas, y aunque los altos cargos pedían calma, ningún auror se quedó callado. Exigían más refuerzos, los necesitaban. Los mortífagos se multiplicaban cada vez y los aurores ya no podían contenerlos, si es que alguna vez habían podido.

¿Qué respondía el Ministro? Silencio. No habría más aurores, no hasta que los alumnos de la academia no terminaran de forma reglamentaria. Moody solía decir en voz baja que, al paso que iban, seguramente ninguno de ellos terminara. De ninguna forma.

Pero en la oficina de Aurores no eran los únicos en tener problemas de organización. El primero de septiembre de aquel 1981 muchos de los alumnos que tenían que volver o entrar por primera vez a Hogwarts se quedaron fuera del castillo. No era un número considerable de alumnos, como solía tranquilizar Dumbledore cada vez que le preguntaban, pero eso no hacía más que sembrar el pánico entre los que sí habían entrado al colegio, o más bien entre sus padres. Él se esforzaba en mantener la seguridad en el colegio, pero aún así no pudo evitar que un par de ataques en Hogsmeade hicieran cambiar de idea a varios padres.

Muchos de aquellos alumnos eran enviados a otros colegios fuera de Inglaterra, aunque no todos los padres podían permitirse aquel gasto y tenían que enseñar a sus hijos en casa. Pero siempre les parecía más seguro tener a sus niños en casa, con la familia y bajo una seguridad no tan exhaustiva como la de Hogwarts, que tenerlos lejos del hogar.

**ooo**

Sirius estaba sentado tranquilamente en la mesa de la cocina, o todo lo tranquilamente que se podía estar en aquellos días. Casey acababa de terminarse la taza de té que había estado tomando y se había marchado escaleras arriba, para darse una ducha después del desayuno.

Con el ruido del agua cayendo como fondo, el chico desenrolló el periódico que tenía sobre la mesa y dio un sorbo a su té mientras pasaba las páginas. En realidad no le estaba prestando demasiada atención porque sabía que nada de lo que dijera _El Profeta _merecía la pena. El ministerio controlaba muy bien a los medios y su principal objetivo era que la gente no entrara en pánico. A la Orden esto le parecía una fatalidad, porque si la gente se fiaba de las directrices del Ministro no tomaría las medidas de seguridad necesarias.

Pasando las páginas sin apenas reparar en los titulares, cuando llegó a la sección de sociedad, casi se atraganta con el té.

"_Walpurga Black despide con dolorosa pena a su heredero"_

Sirius leyó con avidez todo el artículo, en el que se ensalzaba constantemente la grandiosidad de todos los Black y con especial esmero, la de su hermano menor: Regulus.

No podía creerlo, su hermano había muerto.

- Pero, ¿todavía estás con el té? Seguro que está frío...

Casey entró en la cocina aún con la toalla en la mano, mientras se secaba el pelo. No podía verle la cara al chico porque tenía el periódico delante de él, pero cuando no dijo nada, Casey frunció el ceño y se acercó a él. Con suavidad bajó el periódico y al ver la cara de Sirius, se asustó.

- ¿Qué ha...?

Pero el chico no dijo nada, le mostró lo que acababa de leer y Casey abrió los ojos de par en par. Sirius no parecía afectado, sino más bien en shock; aunque ella sabía que tras aquella máscara de frialdad, se escondía el hermano. El que había protegido a Regulus cuando eran pequeños, el que había insistido una y otra vez en que la pureza de sangre no importaba nada... Le abrazó, mojándole la camisa con su pelo mojado, pero él no pareció darse cuenta.

En los últimos tiempos no habían sido pocas las sospechas, más de una vez el mismo Sirius había pensado que su hermano tenía que estar metido en todo aquello. Y cada vez que había un enfrentamiento buscaba con ansia una mirada conocida entre todas aquellas máscaras blancas. Y sabía que si su hermano estaba allí no podría hacer nada por él, pero seguía buscándole. La esperanza era lo último que se perdía, ¿no?

**ooo**

Cuando los Vance llegaron a Cabeza de Puerco, tuvieron la impresión de que nadie les abriría la puerta durante los varios minutos que estuvieron tocando desesperadamente. El matrimonio apenas llevaba nada con ellos, en la huida acelerada de su casa no habían tenido tiempo de preocuparse por llevar algo más que lo puesto.

Un grupo de mortífagos había irrumpido en su propiedad horas antes, derribando varias barreras mágicas que tanto Emmeline como su marido se habían encargado de colocar tiempo atrás. Intentaron defender su hogar todo lo que les fue posible pero ni siquiera con la ayuda de varios miembros de la Orden lo consiguieron. Después de algo más de hora y media de lucha intensa, todos se desaparecieron a la vez.

Emmeline y su marido aparecieron en Hogsmeade en medio de la noche, agotados, con cortes en los brazos y la cara y rezando silenciosamente para que el tabernero de Cabeza de Puerco les abriera la puerta.

El hombre, vestido ya con su ropa de dormir, abrió la puerta con cara de pocos amigos, dispuesto a soltar un sermón entre gruñidos por haber sido despertado. Pero en cuanto se fijó en el rostro de Emmeline y la mujer le pidió que avisara a Dumbledore, el dueño del pub los hizo entrar rápidamente.

- Tendré que decirle a ese viejo que deje de poner mi taberna como punto de encuentro. – masculló mientras sacaba su varita de un cajón.

- No me importaría avisarle yo misma. – intervino la mujer con una mueca de dolor al doblar el brazo derecho. – Pero hemos perdido las varitas y no sabía dónde...

- ¡Silencio! – ordenó el tabernero moviendo la mano como si ella le estuviera distrayendo. – Ese viejo estará aquí en pocos minutos, no quiero tener que escuchar la historia repetida varias veces.

Y mientras esperaban, les sirvió una bebida caliente y les ayudó con las heridas que podía curar.

Emmeline estaba aterrada, ya no podría volver a casa.

**ooo**

En todos los meses que habían pasado allí encerrados, Dumbledore no había ido ni una sola vez a visitarlos. Les mandaba mensajes a menudo, a veces a través del _patronus _y otras ocasiones prefería aparecerse en la chimenea para hablar directamente con James y Lily. Pero nunca había entrado en la casa, no había subido a la habitación de Harry, llena de juguetes y con una escoba voladora colgada en medio de la pared.

Pero aquella tarde de mediados de octubre, el viejo mago apareció en la puerta y todos en la casa se pusieron en tensión. Porque casualmente esa misma tarde, ese mismo 17 de octubre, Sirius, Anne y Casey habían aprovechado para hacerles una visita a sus amigos. Y lo estaban pasando tan bien... Sirius corría detrás de un Harry que cada vez se sentía más seguro sobre su escoba y el resto charlaban animadamente, como si fuera de aquellas paredes no se estuviera librando una guerra.

Dumbledore se sentó con ellos en el salón, tranquilizándoles mientras aseguraba que aquello era simplemente una visita normal y corriente, nada de malas noticias ni problemas.

La tarde fue pasando y cuando Remus llegó un par de horas después, se encontró con un ambiente tranquilo, sin tensiones e incluso divertido. Casi se sintió relajado durante la mayor parte del tiempo, sin la sombra del traidor rozándole la nuca. Tomó una taza de té, jugó con Sirius y con James a perseguir al pequeño Harry en su escoba e incluso tomó al niño en brazos y fue capaz de calmarlo después de que tropezara y cayera el suelo. Con unas pocas palabras y una caricia en la frente, el chico fue capaz de conseguir que Harry dejara de llorar. A los cinco minutos estaba montando de nuevo la escoba.

Lily no se cansaba de repetir que tuvieran cuidado, aunque sabía que rodeado de aquellos tres hombres, su hijo no sufriría ningún daño. Un pequeño golpe quizás, pero nada que no fuera normal en los niños a aquella edad.

Fue en una de esas caídas. Sirius se había sentado en el suelo y estaba dando palmadas a la moqueta como castigo por haber hecho daño a Harry. Peter entró silencioso en la casa. Siempre había sido así y aquella tarde, con todo el ruido, a duras penas alguien habría podido oírle entrar.

En realidad no sabía muy bien qué hacía allí. Estaba cansado, hacía días que no dormía en condiciones, con aquella pesadilla sobre Dorcas rondándole en sueños una y otra vez. Y además estaba todo lo demás. Por momentos quería echarse atrás, contarle a sus amigos los problemas que tenía y esperar que ellos, como siempre habían hecho, lo resolvieran por él. Que fueran ante Voldemort y le avisaran que Peter no sería más su espía, que no averiguaría jamás dónde se escondía James y Lily y que, por supuesto, no respondería de nuevo a la llamada de la marca.

Pero, evidentemente no podía hacerlo. Estaba aquella sensación de seguridad y de control, estaba el sentirse comprendido por un grupo de personas que no fueran sus amigos. Que alguien, por una vez en su vida, se hubiera interesado en él. Sólo en él, no en ninguno de sus amigos.

Y era entonces cuando decidía que todo merecía la pena. Que las ideas no eran tan horribles como exponían los miembros de la Orden.

Se sentía seguro, pero no aquella tarde.

Aquel 17 de octubre, cuando Peter entró en la sala de estar, borró su sonrisa de satisfacción y dejó ver su cara de cansancio.

Él podía con ellos, ahora sí. No era más la sombra de nadie y eso le encantaba.

Y ni siquiera el abrazo de Lily, el suave apretón de dedos que era el saludo de Harry ni la tranquilidad que se respiraba en el ambiente le hizo cambiar de opinión.

Había elegido un bando, para bien o para mal.

* * *

_N/A: Probablemente el peor de los últimos capítulos que he escrito. Lo siento. Me ha costado la vida y milagros terminarlo y no borrarlo por enésima vez... y es el mejor resultado. Quería hacer un capítulo un poco de transición entre el anterior y el próximo, que será el final, así que en parte tampoco es que pase nada demasiado relevante. Sí, la muerte de Regulus es un hecho importante, pero no tanto para este fic como para la historia canon. _

_Es algo corto además, porque, repito, es más transición que otra cosa. De todas formas sigo queriendo saber qué os parece... si después de todo la estoy fastidiando al final xDD El próximo no sé exactamente para cuándo lo tendré. Tengo exámenes esta semana y probablente trabajo durante el finde. No quiero haceros esperar mucho, pero tampoco voy a subir un churro de final._

_No, no voy a estar un mes entero sin actualizar xD _

_Gracias por acompañarme en la recta final :)_

**_Nasirid_**


	37. Sin despedidas

**Disclaimer :**_Todos los personajes y lugares que aparecen en el fic pertenecen a J.K. Rowling; a excepción de Cassandra Nayron, Anne Sullivan, Eric Misdet, Evelyn Grams y todo lo relacionado con la Fundación Seward._

_El último capítulo al fin. No diré nada de los finales tristes o felices, os dejo juzgar a vosotras. Gracias por estar ahí a lo largo de estos dos (¡dos!) años. _

* * *

**Capítulo 37: Sin despedidas**

Los ataques se recrudecían. En los últimos dos días Frank Longbottom ya no era capaz de asegurar en cuántos había tenido que luchar, ni mucho menos podía recordar ya todos los lugares. Los aurores apenas tenían descanso, los miembros de la Orden del Fénix menos... y ellos, que formaban parte de ambos grupos, llevaban algo más de 48 horas de lucha en sus espaldas. Y por muy buenos que pudieran ser aquello les estaba pasando factura. Alice ya no corría tanto y los ataques directos de Frank no tenían la fuerza habitual. Ambos se sabían al borde del cansancio, pero no había forma posible de que descansaran algo más de media hora.

Era 29 de octubre y llevaban dos días enteros sin ver a su pequeño Neville. Sin embargo Alice, justo aquella tarde, vio un resquicio de esperanza cuando el alboroto del callejón Diagón se disolvió antes de lo que ella esperaba. El escuadrón de aurores en el que estaba pareció también sorprendido, aunque no bajaron la guardia hasta que la calle volvió a estar despejada como siempre. La mujer intentó desaparecerse a las afueras del Ministerio, donde tenía que volver para dar parte, pero no se vio con fuerzas. Así que salió al Londres muggle y se dispuso a caminar hasta la primera parada de metro que viera.

Uno por cada lado, el escuadrón se disolvió casi tan pronto como el alboroto del callejón, y en menos de dos minutos Alice se quedó sola en la boca del metro. Mientras releía por tercera vez el mapa de paradas pensaba en si Frank estaría ya en el cuartel, esperándola para irse juntos a casa. Él estaba en otro escuadrón diferente y la última vez que se habían visto había sido aquella mañana.

Ella seguía sin hacerse con el plano de paradas, así que aprovechó que una mujer de mediana edad subía justo por la boca del metro para preguntarle si aquella línea pasaba cerca del lugar al que ella estaba intentando llegar. Mientras hablaba con la mujer, que se deshacía en explicaciones, Alice sentía una mirada clavada en su nuca. Era una sensación extraña, no era palpable pero sí que sentía una intensidad inusitada en aquella zona. Todo lo discretamente que fue capaz se giró sin dejar de sonreír educadamente a la mujer. No vio nada, o al menos nada que no estuviera allí antes o que le resultara de algún modo sospechoso.

Se dijo que los nervios le estaban jugando una mala pasada, agradeció la explicación a la señora y se metió de lleno en el metro. A pesar de querer permanecer tranquila, bajó los escalones de dos en dos y en ningún momento sacó la mano del bolsillo derecho de su abrigo.

Al otro lado de la ciudad, Frank vivía una situación parecida. No había vuelto mediante la aparición tampoco, pero el metro tampoco le había parecido una opción muy fiable así que había cogido un autobús. No estaba repleto de gente, aunque sí había bastantes pasajeros como para que el auror no pudiera concretar si alguno de ellos lo estaba observando tan directamente como creía. Y no quería darse la vuelta continuamente, porque delataría su estado de nerviosismo, pero a aquellas alturas ya no dudaba que alguien pudiera estar siguiéndolo.

Se bajó rápidamente del autobús una parada después de la que necesitaba y echó a andar con paso lento pero firme hacia la calle escondida donde se situaba la entrada del Ministerio. Miraba hacia todos lados con nerviosismo, olvidando por momentos todo lo que había aprendido sobre la discreción en la academia de aurores. Tenía aquella extraña sensación, aquel pinchazo en boca del estómago de que algo estaba a punto de ocurrir. Algo que él no podría evitar. Y se acordó de Alice y sus pasos se hicieron más rápidos, sus zancadas más largas. Tenían que verse en el cuartel y él tenía que llegar de una pieza. No quería tener que ir a San Mungo aquel día, no quería desperdiciar ni uno sólo de los minutos de lo que restaba de día, quería llegar al Ministerio, coger a su esposa de la mano y marcharse juntos a casa. Quería ver a Neville, acariciarle la nariz mientras dormía y sentir cómo su pequeña manita se cerraba en torno a su pulgar.

Un segundo después se maldijo por haberse desconcentrado. Un _crack _ detrás de otro, hasta contar seis, hicieron que el auror se diera la vuelta. Creó un escudo y echó a correr todo lo rápido que fue capaz. Esperaba que aún quedara algún auror en el interior del Ministerio.

Dos horas más tarde, Frank y Alice estaban sentados en el sofá de la sala, bajo la atenta mirada de Augusta Longbottom.

- Difícilmente encontraréis una casa más segura en tan poco tiempo, Alice. – repetía la mujer con la mirada fija en ellos. – Sólo los Black eran más estrictos que mi marido en cuanto a temas de seguridad. Aquí estaremos a salvo.

Alice no podía negarlo, la casa era el mejor refugio que tenían en aquel momento, pero la sola idea de que los mortífagos los hubieran seguido le atormentaba. Por eso había sacado el tema una vez estuvieron dentro de la casa, dejando que sus temores dejaran de ser sólo suyos. ¿Y si los encontraban? O lo que era peor, ¿y si encontraban a Neville? Aunque el pequeño Harry fuera el objetivo de Voldemort, ¿quién les aseguraba que Neville estaría fuera de peligro?

Fue precisamente el llanto del niño lo que alertó a Alice, que salió disparada hacia la habitación. Frank se levantó de un salto también, pero la mano de su madre le impidió que siguiera a su esposa.

- Se ha despertado, nada más Frank. Si alguien o algo hubiera entrado en casa lo habríamos sabido.

Él la miró con la duda dibujada en los ojos, pero cuando pasaron los segundos y escuchó a Alice asomarse por las escaleras para avisar que sólo se había despertado, se quedó tranquilo.

- Mamá, tienes que prometerme algo. – comenzó Frank con voz grave. Hacía mucho que la posibilidad había pasado por su cabeza, pero hasta aquella tarde no había sido tan clara. – Si nos pasara algo a Alice o a mí...

Augusta frunció el ceño y le prohibió seguir hablando.

- No tengo nada que decir, Frank. – aseguró sentándose en una de las butacas de la habitación. – Neville es mi nieto, es parte de mi familia. Hay cosas que una no necesita prometer.

El hombre intentó sonreír aliviado, aunque siempre había sabido que aquella promesa había estado implícita desde el día en que Alice se quedó embarazada. Pero necesitaba decirlo en voz alta... necesitaba asegurarse aún cuando conocía la respuesta de antemano. Augusta Longbottom era la base de aquella familia, lo había sido durante muchos años y siempre los había protegido, siempre había estado allí.

Aquella noche, mientras Neville dormía en su habitación, los tres adultos se fueron turnando para hacer guardias. Frank prefirió que su madre se quedara en la misma habitación que el niño para cuidarle mientras él y Alice reforzaban aún más las protecciones de la casa.

No hubo ningún ataque, ningún movimiento. Pero sólo había sido una noche, ¿qué podría pasar al día siguiente? Quizás tendrían que estar así durante mucho tiempo.

Lo que sí hubo, sin embargo, fueron _patronus. _Tanto Dumbledore como Moody estuvieron pendientes de ellos a lo largo de la noche, poniéndoles al corriente además de todas las noticias que iban conociendo. Pero un par de horas después del amanecer, cuando Alice acababa de despertar, Moody le envió un mensaje a Frank. Necesitaba tenerlo con él en el Ministerio aquel día y lo necesitaba ya.

Alice se negó rotundamente a quedarse en casa mientras su marido se marchaba, pero Frank fue muy tajante. Ella necesitaba descansar más que él y él se concentraría mejor sabiendo que estaban todos a salvo. Tras prometerle un _patronus _cada hora, Alice se abrazó a él y lo retuvo en sus brazos unos minutos.

- Más te vale volver. – le amenazó antes de que se fuera.

**ooo**

Peter se retorcía de dolor, sus manos querían aferrarse con fuerza al frío suelo de piedra pero de nuevo otro estallido de dolor en su abdomen le hizo caer. Las lágrimas hacía rato que corrían por sus mejillas, lágrimas de vergüenza más que de dolor. Porque sólo habían necesitado un mortífago para tenerlo allí tirado, llorando y suplicando un perdón que sabía que no merecía. No hasta que hablara de verdad.

Pero había visto el final, unas horas antes. Se había encerrado a cal y canto en casa, negándose a salir si quiera por la llamada de la Orden, mucho menos a seguir la señal de su antebrazo. Tenía pánico. Sabía por qué lo llamaba el Señor Oscuro y aunque había esperado aquel momento desde el principio, a la hora de la verdad era demasiado duro.

Era más fácil ser un cobarde, esconderse y esperar que con suerte la tormenta pasara sin mojarle. Pero él, que había traicionado a sus amigos, que había mentido durante meses, que había dejado que murieran tantos compañeros de la Orden... no, él no merecía la suerte. Él merecía ahogarse en aquella tormenta.

Por eso Eric entró sin miramientos en el apartamento. Le zarandeó y le pegó un puñetazo en la barbilla cuando Peter intentó esconderse de nuevo en su habitación.

- ¡No es momento para arrepentirse, estúpido! – chillaba el otro joven, con el rostro desencajado.

También estaba asustado, aterrado ante la posibilidad de que, después de todo lo que había hecho, se viniera abajo su plan. Durante meses había aguantado a Peter, había aparentado ser su amigo, había fingido que lo comprendía para ganarse su confianza. Para poco a poco llevarlo a su lado, al lado oscuro del mundo mágico. Y ahora, justo ahora, cuando el Señor Oscuro requería su presencia, Peter se echaba atrás. En el último instante, cuando lo único que le quedaba era sólo hablar. Después de todo lo que había hecho contra sus amigos, contra sus compañeros de la Orden, después de la gente a la que había matado... se negaba. Cuando le quedaba lo más fácil, cuando ya no tendría que apuntar a nadie con la varita, ni murmurar maldiciones prohibidas.

Eric tiró de él, le gritaba a pocos centímetros de su cara con los ojos muy abiertos. Le exigía que acudiera a la llamada. Era su deber.

- ¡Ya no quiero servirle, no quiero! – gemía descontroladamente el muchacho, con los ojos llorosos. - ¡Dile que no quiero seguir!

- Nadie abandona al Señor Oscuro, imbécil. – masculló Eric con las mandíbulas apretadas. Sujetaba a Peter por el cuello de la camisa y volvía a zarandearle. – No me hagas creer que ahora te importan tus amigos, no me creas tan inocente. Preséntate ante él si no quieres que yo te obligue.

Lo soltó, apuntándole de pronto con la varita. Eric se jugaba mucho si Peter decidía marcharse y escapar. Sabía que no llegaría muy lejos antes de que alguno de los mortífagos o aliados del Señor Oscuro diera con él, pero la traición se pagaba muy caro.

Y él había llevado a Peter; tampoco tendría un gran recibimiento si el muchacho se escapaba.

Al final Peter había aparecido en aquella mazmorra oscura, cayendo al suelo nada más poner un pie allí.

- Es hora de revelar secretos, Pettigrew. No querrás hacerme esperar, ¿verdad? – la voz del Señor Oscuro llegó a sus oídos aunque él no podía ver dónde se encontraba. La habitación estaba en penumbras.

Pero Peter no dijo nada, su boca se transformó en una línea recta y lo único que se escuchó de él fueron las súplicas, horas más tarde, cuando aún no había confesado.

Eric, a su lado, tampoco estaba pasando un buen momento.

**ooo**

James y Lily se preparaban para pasar una tranquila noche de Halloween en casa. Al menos todo lo tranquila que pudieran tener. Ninguno de sus amigos irían de visita aquella vez, todos habían sido asignados a alguna guardia. Al parecer los mortífagos se estaban poniendo más nerviosos cada día y era raro no tener que acudir a alguna escaramuza a diario. Cuando James conocía aquellas noticias se venía abajo. Se sentía como un león enjaulado que está viendo cómo acaban con toda su manada sin que él pueda hacer algo por ayudarles.

Lily estaba jugando con Harry en el suelo del salón mientras James les observaba sentado en el sofá. No pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa mientras les miraba. Era en momentos como aquel cuando se daba cuenta lo poco que importaba todo lo demás. Haría cualquier cosa por mantener a su familia a salvo, cualquiera.

A lo largo de la tarde fueron recibiendo algunos mensajes de sus amigos. Sirius se quejaba del poco movimiento que había por Hogsmeade, donde él, Casey y Emmeline tendrían que estar patrullando toda la noche. Los únicos que se habían encontrado algún que otro problema habían sido Remus, Anne y Sturgis, a quienes les había tocado el centro de Londres, por la zona cercana al San Mungo. Pero tampoco había sido nada grave, como les tranquilizó Anne en el último _patronus_.

No había razón alguna para sospechar lo que pasaría horas más tarde.

Aunque James se preguntó en un par de ocasiones dónde estaría Peter.

**ooo**

Quería terminar, dejar todo de una vez, que nadie más le chillara, le pegara o que ninguna maldición más tocara su cuerpo. Sentía cómo cada uno de sus músculos gemía de dolor y estaba harto, cansado. Era hora de echarse a dormir, de descansar durante horas, cerrar los ojos y que cuando los abriera de nuevo, todo estuviera bien.

Y se dijo que no le había quedado más remedio. Cuando Voldemort se marchó de aquella mazmorra, riéndose y saboreando anticipadamente su victoria, Peter Pettigrew se repitió que no le había quedado otra opción. El Señor Oscuro tenía poderes que sus amigos no llegaban ni a imaginar, ni siquiera él podía hacerlo. Pero había conocido parte de ellos, su cuerpo y su mente los habían conocido aquel día. Él siempre había sido un cobarde, todo el mundo se lo recordaba a menudo con sus palabras o, peor aún, con sus acciones.

Sus propios amigos, ¡sus hermanos!, le creían un cobarde. Ni siquiera los siete años de colegio habían valido para que se formaran otra imagen de él. ¿Qué podía hacer entonces? Demostrarles que no era cierto, que si se lo proponía podía ser el más inteligente de los cuatro, el más listo, el más valiente...

Lo único que había hecho era ser el más ambicioso. Y ahora aquello le iba a costar su propia vida, también la de sus amigos, eso ya lo sabía, pero en aquel momento sólo podía pensar en él. En el círculo de mortífagos que aún quedaba en la habitación y lo torturaban, a él y a Eric, que estaba tirado a su lado.

- ¿Ya no tienes ganas de correr, Pettigrew? – se mofaba uno de los mortífagos. – Nadie escapa del Señor Oscuro, ¿creíste que serías el primero? Sólo serás uno más de los que huyen y son encontrados.

Eric se movió, intentando levantarse y llamando la atención de los mortífagos en el proceso. Dejaron de lado a Peter y se centraron en el otro muchacho, cebándose en él. Disfrutando también una victoria que creían segura.

- Ayúdame, Pete, ayúdame. Yo siempre te he ayudado, no les dejes matarme. ¡No les dejes! – Eric suplicaba por una vez en su vida con la voz rota de dolor y la cara empañada de lágrimas. - ¡Yo os lo traje!. ¡Os traje un espía de la Orden!. ¡Parad! – chillaba. - ¡Parad!

Peter había conseguido escabullirse hasta una de las paredes, agachado, intentado sacar de sí todo el dolor y no escuchar los chillidos y lamentos de Eric. Él también lloraba, por inercia y también por el suplicio que había sido su tortura. ¿Cuánto tardaría el Señor Oscuro en llegar?. ¿Habría matado ya a sus amigos?. ¿Habría acabado ya con el pequeño Harry?

El niño que días atrás le había cogido de la mano, sonriéndole con aquellos enormes ojos verdes.

Los remordimientos no le dejaban respirar, quería acabar de una vez, que lo dejaran libre o que lo mataran, pero que no le dieran tiempo a pensar. Porque entonces recordaría aquella primera vez que tuvo al niño en brazos, cuando tuvo que dar una vaga excusa para salir del hospital. No podía seguir mirando a los ojos a todos sus amigos sin que la culpa le hiciera un agujero en el estómago.

Cuando la voz de Eric cesó, Peter cerró los ojos con fuerza y se acurrucó todo lo que pudo. Estaba seguro que su hora había llegado.

Un fuerte dolor de cabeza martilleó sus sienes unos pocos segundos y después todo cesó. Abrió los ojos esperando descubrir que estaba muerto pero lo que vio no tenía nada que ver. Los mortífagos se miraban entre sí, como asustados, y cuchicheaban con una rapidez abismal. A todas luces parecían estar en una crisis de pánico.

Peter intentó levantarse, seguro de que alguien se lo impediría. Pero nadie lo hizo. Los mortífagos se amontonaron para salir corriendo de la habitación mientras él intentaba poco a poco ponerse en pie. ¿Qué estaba pasando?. ¿Por qué todos corrían despavoridos?. ¿No se suponía que tenían que matarle a él también? Era lo que hacían con los traidores, y él, en mayor o menor medida lo había sido cuando había considerado la opción de escapar.

¿Era libre, entonces?

No estaba muy seguro, pero le dio igual. Agarrándose a las paredes consiguió llegar hasta la puerta, donde se apoyó unos minutos para recuperarse del esfuerzo. Antes de cruzarla, echó un vistazo atrás.

Eric yacía al fondo de la habitación, con una gran mancha de sangre en el costado y la cabeza en un ángulo poco habitual. Podía verle los ojos abiertos y un hilillo de sangre que salía de su boca. Parecía mirarle directamente, acusándole de su muerte. Sin perder un segundo más, Peter se dio la vuelta y se encaminó hacia la salida del edificio. Él no había sido el causante de la muerte de Eric, podía haber matado a mucha gente, pero no precisamente a él.

No pensaba llevar la muerte de aquel tipo en su conciencia.

**ooo**

James había tenido que bajar de nuevo a la cocina por algo más de leche para Harry. El niño se había quedado dormido en el sofá en medio de sus padres, que se habían quedado viendo un rato aquel aparato muggle que tanto le gustaba a Lily. Sin embargo, aunque ambos intentaron permanecer tranquilos, no podían evitar estar pendientes de cada ruido, por ridículo que fuera. El grito de "¡_alerta permanente!_" de Moody se les había quedado grabado a la perfección.

Cuando pasaban unos minutos de las diez de la noche, decidieron que era hora de irse a dormir. Lily cogió al niño en brazos, le dio un fugaz beso en los labios a James y le dijo que lo esperaba arriba. Él se dio una vuelta por aquella planta de la casa, comprobando los hechizos y protecciones mágicas antes de subir con su mujer y su hijo.

Apenas entró en la habitación del niño, Lily se volvió y le miró con una sonrisa inocente.

- ¿Podrías prepararle un biberón? – le pidió, mientras intentaba calmar el llanto del niño.

James estaba subiendo las escaleras con un biberón en la mano cuando todo empezó. La sonrisa se borró de su rostro en el instante que la puerta principal de la casa se abrió con un tremendo golpe.

La risa que llenó de pronto la parte baja de la casa despejó cualquier atisbo de duda que podía tener.

- ¡Es él, Lily!.¡Corre, coge a Harry!. ¡Es él! – gritaba desesperado mientras tiraba el biberón a un lado y enarbolaba su varita.

El joven salió disparado hacia donde creía que estaría Voldemort y sólo tuvo tiempo para avisar a su mujer antes de que un rayo de luz verde le diera de pleno en el pecho.

Ni siquiera tuvo oportunidad de sentirse decepcionado al conocer la traición de Peter.

Lily aguantó las lágrimas sin saber cómo, encerrándose en la habitación de Harry y murmurando un encantamiento tras otro mientras apuntaba a la puerta. Hacía unos segundos que había dejado de escuchar la voz de James y eso no era buena señal, de hecho, era la peor señal de su vida. Y quería derrumbarse allí mismo y echarse a llorar, pero Harry también lloraba y él era lo más importante en su vida. Lo protegería siempre y haría lo que fuera por él. Lo que fuera.

Por eso cuando Voldemort se enfrentó a ella y le dio la opción de hacerse a un lado, la mujer no dudo. Alzó su varita y le miró directamente a los ojos. Sabía que no tenía nada que hacer contra él, que el final de la familia Potter se escribiría allí, en aquellos segundos. Pero sentía una fuerza renovada, un coraje que no había sentido nunca.

Y tampoco tuvo tiempo de pensar en Peter, de maldecir su traición. Los últimos segundos de Lily Potter se esfumaron protegiendo a su hijo.

**ooo**

En el mismo momento que los mortífagos comenzaron a aparecer en Hogsmeade con aquellas risas estridentes, Sirius supo que algo iba mal. Muy mal. Apenas tuvo unos segundos para reaccionar antes de que un grupo de cinco mortífagos se abalanzaran sobre él, Casey y Emmeline. Los tres estaban desbordados y aún así, Sirius no podía dejar de pensar que no tendría que estar allí. Pero, ¿cómo las dejaba? Tampoco podía hacerlo, no al menos hasta que llegaran refuerzos.

Por eso, en cuanto los primeros aurores comenzaron a llegar, el chico salió disparado al callejón donde había escondido su moto. Ni siquiera llegó a despedirse de Casey, a avisarla de dónde iba. No podía meterse en la lucha de nuevo o no llegaría a tiempo.

Arrancó la motocicleta y mientras volaba a toda velocidad agradeció haberla llevado consigo. Estaba tan nervioso que no habría dado con la coordenada correcta para aparecerse.

Casey perdió de vista a su novio durante un minuto y cuando se volvió a buscarlo, ya no estaba. Aterrada, buscó si había alguien caído, pero la lucha se había equilibrado sobradamente con la llegada de los aurores.

Echó a correr en cuanto los mortífagos empezaron a huir, presas de un pánico repentino. Se acercó al callejón donde Sirius había aparcado su moto y aunque esperaba encontrarse el sitio vacío, a Casey se le cogió un nudo en el estómago. No había que ser demasiado listo para empezar a encajar las piezas de aquel puzzle.

Volvió a la calle principal con la intención de buscar a Emmeline y avisarle de lo que ocurría, pero la mujer la alcanzó antes y sin decirle nada, hizo que Casey se cogiera a un calcetín viejo.

Casey no quería aparecer en San Mungo, ella quería echar a correr a casa de Lily. Pero las prisas, los nervios y la tensión de la lucha le impidieron notar el profundo corte que tenía en el lado izquierdo del abdomen. Sólo cuando Emmeline llamó a voces a un sanador y la hizo sentarse en la primera silla que vieron, Casey supo del alcance de sus heridas.

Pocos minutos después, mientras ella esperaba tendida en una cama, Anne y Remus vivieron una de las situaciones más extrañas de sus vidas.

Habían estado patrullando por los alrededores de San Mungo con Sturgis, sin que ningún movimiento extraño los alertara en todo el tiempo que llevaban por la zona. Pero hacía un par de horas que había oscurecido y Remus se preguntaba si todo iría bien. El silencio y la tranquilidad le hacían estar aún más nervioso de lo que ya estaba.

Por eso, cuando Sturgis les avisó para que vieran a un grupo de magos que iban por mitad de la calle, tanto Remus como Anne entraron en pánico. La gente salía de sus casas corriendo y gritando, pero no de miedo. Era felicidad. Y a nadie le importaba demasiado que los pocos muggles que quedaban por las calles los vieran vestidos con túnicas. No, a nadie le importaba.

Sturgis se acercó a uno de ellos y le agarró poco sutilmente del brazo, preguntándole qué pasaba.

- ¡Se ha ido!. ¡El niño nos ha salvado!

- ¡El niño que vivió! – se escuchó al fondo del grupo. - ¡Lo ha dicho la radio!

Remus y Anne se miraron un segundo y sin pensarlo, los dos se cogieron de la mano y se desaparecieron de allí.

**ooo**

Sirius no supo cómo, pero había logrado llegar a lo que había sido la casa de sus amigos. Pálido y temblando de la cabeza a los pies, se bajó de la moto, la dejó tirada en el suelo y salió corriendo hasta las ruinas de la casa.

- No, no, no... – repetía una y otra vez. – No puede ser.

La casa había quedado destruida, aunque la estructura de la primera planta aún se mantenía en pie, las paredes de la segunda planta habían desaparecido. Sólo había escombros y humo. Sirius se echó a llorar, mientras intentaba entrar en la casa sin que se le cayera encima. Pero cuando consiguió acercarse a lo que quedaba de la puerta principal, ésta se abrió y Hagrid salió de allí corriendo con una manta entre los brazos.

- ¡Hagrid! – gritó Sirius, corriendo tras del gigante, que se paró en medio de la calle al darse cuenta que no estaba solo. - ¿Dónde están Lily y James?.¿Dónde está Harry? Han salido, ¿verdad? Están en San Mungo o por ahí escondidos, ¿verdad?

El guardabosques del colegio se acercó al chico y con gruesos lagrimones rodando por sus mejillas, atinó a descubrir lo que llevaba en los brazos.

- Ellos no... ellos, Harry... el niño... – balbucía entre gemidos y lágrimas, descubriendo al pequeño Harry que lloraba desconsoladamente.

Sirius se acercó a él y le acarició la cara, mientras lloraba también. No podía ser, pero ni James ni Lily habrían dejado jamás al niño... Si no estaban ahí con él era que...

Y entonces se dio cuenta de la extraña cicatriz que el pequeño tenía en la frente. Era como un rayo brillante, que sangraba bastante. Sin pensarlo sacó la varita de su bolsillo y consiguió que la hemorragia parara. Hagrid seguía mirando alternativamente la casa y al niño, sin poder hablar demasiado.

- Voy a entrar a buscar a James y a Lily. – dijo Sirius un minuto después con voz ronca. – Seguro que están ahí todavía, no puedo dejarlos...

Hagrid le cogió de un brazo antes de que se alejara demasiado y negó en silencio con la cabeza. Sirius quería soltarse de su agarre, pero no podía. Le temblaban las piernas y estaba seguro que de no ser porque Hagrid le tenía cogido, se habría caído al suelo.

No podía ser, sus amigos no podían estar muertos. No era posible. No podía ser verdad. Pero cuando Harry paró de llorar un segundo antes de arrancar de nuevo, fue como si a Sirius se le encendiera una bombilla.

- Dame a Harry, Hagrid. Soy su padrino, yo cuidaré de él. – pidió con la voz entrecortada por el llanto. Extendió los brazos, pero el gigante se giró hacia un lado.

- Tengo órdenes de Dumbledore, Sirius. – consiguió decir entre lágrimas. – Harry tiene que ir a casa de sus tíos.

- ¿¡Con los Dursley?! – exclamó el chico con los ojos de par en par. – Harry no puede ir allí, ¡allí no lo quiere nadie! Dámelo Hagrid, yo soy su padrino. Soy la familia que le queda.

Pero el gigante apretó un poco al niño contra su pecho y dio un paso atrás.

- Dumbledore ha dicho...

- ¡Dumbledore puede decir lo que quiera! – gritó Sirius exasperado. – Harry es mi ahijado, yo soy quien tiene que cuidarlo ahora que... ahora que... – su voz se entrecortó, incapaz de pronunciar las palabras. – Yo lo cuidaré mucho mejor que ese imbécil de Vernon Dursley.

- No voy a darte al niño, Sirius, lo siento. Lo siento mucho. Sólo sigo órdenes de Dumbledore, él sabe qué es lo mejor para Harry.

Hagrid sonaba sincero cuando se disculpaba, porque verdaderamente pensaba que Sirius tenía todo el derecho del mundo a querer quedarse con el niño. Después de todo era su ahijado, el hijo de su mejor amigo. Pero Dumbledore le había dado instrucciones muy precisas. Tenía que ir a casa de los Potter y sacar al niño de allí para llevarlo lo más rápido posible a casa de su tía Petunia. A Hagrid ni siquiera se le ocurrió preguntar cómo sabía que el niño sería el único que estaría vivo, cómo Dumbledore podía saber que James y Lily no habrían sobrevivido al ataque.

Y aunque le costó unos minutos más, consiguió convencer a Sirius de que aquello era lo mejor. Que el niño estaría a salvo si seguían las instrucciones de Dumbledore. La sorpresa fue que Sirius le diera su moto para llevarle, que le dijera que ya no la necesitaba.

En su cara se había dibujado la determinación, mezclada con el dolor y la rabia; pero Hagrid no hizo más preguntas. Ni siquiera se paró a pensar por qué el chico no necesitaría más su moto, por qué se la dejaba a él con todo lo que la adoraba.

Aquella fue la última vez que Sirius vio a Harry, con los ojos verdes cerrados mientras lloraba y una cicatriz enorme en la frente. Se despidió de su ahijado con un beso y en susurros le prometió que aquello no quedaría así.

No necesitaría su moto. ¿Para qué? Encontraría más rápido a Peter apareciéndose.

**ooo**

Remus y Anne sólo encontraron una casa destruida, nada más. Por mucho que habían corrido, por muy rápidos que habían creído ser, allí no quedaba nadie. La única imagen que quedaba era la de la desolación.

Y ambos se quedaron en silencio, sin poder apartar la mirada de la casa de sus amigos y con las lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas. Anne cogió a su novio de la mano, temiendo que el chico fuera a desaparecer. Porque tenía el semblante serio, más que triste y lo conocía...

El licántropo que había en él quería salir, quería aullar y llorar la pérdida de sus amigos... del pequeño Harry. Pero aún faltaba mucho para la luna llena y él no podría esperar tanto. Él necesitaba encontrar a Sirius antes, mucho antes.

Pero la mano de Anne aún lo sujetaba y de pronto se dio cuenta que ella ya no miraba la casa, lo miraba a él. Remus quiso esbozar una sonrisa, ella le conocía tan bien...

- Tenemos que buscar a alguien. Dumbledore seguro que sabe qué ha pasado. – dijo ella en un susurro.

- Ya sabemos qué ha pasado. – repuso Remus de forma cortante y mirando a su novia intensamente. – Canuto era el traidor. – escupió las palabras con el mayor desprecio que Anne le había escuchado nunca.

Dejó de llorar, porque ya no podía sacar tanto dolor en forma de lágrimas. Y quería encontrar a Sirius y no estaba seguro de qué haría cuando estuviera frente a él. Era el traidor, por él Lily, James y Harry estaban muertos... pero también era o al menos había sido uno de sus mejores amigos. ¿De verdad Sirius había sido capaz de traicionar a James? Era algo que Remus aún no podía entender.

Casey llegó en aquel momento, desesperada, con Emmeline siguiéndole los pasos.

Al ver la casa destruida no necesitó mirar a sus amigos. Sólo quería mirar a Sirius, que la abrazara para no dejarla caer.

Pero él no estaba allí.

- ¿Dónde está Sirius? – preguntó con voz queda, dejándose caer al suelo lentamente. Se sentó en mitad de la calle y se echó a llorar.

- Eso me gustaría saber a mí. – declaró Remus con la voz cargada de dolor pero también decisión. – Él era su guardián.

- ¡¿Estás insinuando que él ha sido el causante de esto?! – chilló Casey levantándose de un salto. Una mueca de dolor apareció en su rostro después del movimiento tan brusco, se había resentido de sus heridas.

El chico no respondió, pero su mirada lo decía todo. Sirius era el único capaz de revelar la ubicación de la casa de James y Lily. No había nadie más.

Remus no se sentía con fuerzas de discutir, pero estaba dispuesto a decirle un par de cosas a Casey. Sin embargo, Emmeline, que se encontraba en un segundo margen, llamó su atención cuando le señaló el fénix plateado que tenía el chico a sus espaldas.

El mensaje de Dumbledore decía claramente que tenían que esconderse. Voldemort había caído, no así sus seguidores... y la sed de venganza entre los mortífagos era demasiada. Además, previendo la reacción de los jóvenes, el director del colegio les aseguró que Harry estaba bien, en el único lugar seguro que le quedaba. Ellos también tenían que ponerse a salvo.

**ooo**

La imagen de Sirius Black riéndose como un loco recorrería las casas del mundo mágico inglés. El joven que había servido a Voldemort, había vendido a sus mejores amigos y había matado a una decena de muggles cuando uno de sus amigos se había enfrentado a él.

Pero nadie vería al Sirius Black desolado por la pérdida, al que ya no le quedaba nada más que vengar aquel dolor. Nadie le vería llorar mientras pasaba su primera noche en Azkabán. Recordaba la enorme cicatriz del pequeño Harry... y los recuerdos de James iban y venían. Y entonces los dementores se acercaban y borraban todo rastro de felicidad que Sirius fuera capaz de recordar.

Él, que había sugerido a Peter como guardián, había traicionado a sus amigos. Porque no había sido capaz de ver que Peter era el verdadero traidor, no había sido capaz de detenerlo a tiempo. Y ahora ya no podría cuidar a Harry como había prometido. ¿Qué sería de su ahijado con los Dursley?. ¿Conseguirían Remus, Casey o Anne que el niño no sufriera demasiado o Dumbledore los alejaría de él también?

Era dolor y era una culpa desgarradora.

Nadie creería que él era inocente, no tenía la más mínima posibilidad. De haberla tenido no le habrían mandado directamente a Azkabán.

¿Creería Casey todas aquellas acusaciones?. ¿Creería Remus en el único amigo que le quedaba?. ¿Habría alguien en el mundo que no pensara en él como un traidor asesino?

Los días para él ya no tenían valor, no sabía cuándo amanecía o cuando se hacía de noche. No le importaba. Seguiría torturándose día tras día, por todo lo que había hecho, por todo lo que no.

Por las promesas que ya no sería capaz de cumplir. Por el niño que crecería sin padres; el niño que vivió, cuyo nombre se escribiría en las páginas de Historia del mundo mágico.

Harry James Potter.

* * *

_N/A: Alguien se puede preguntar por qué si he dicho que este era el último capítulo, la palabra "FIN" no aparece por ningún lado. Como veis he dejado algunos hilos argumentales sin resolver, pero dado que la historia se centraba en James y Lily Potter el final debería estar aquí, con ellos. Aún así, hay un epílogo en ciernes que espero tener listo pronto, como muy tarde en una semana y ya, por fin, podremos decir adiós definitivamente al fic._

_Gracias a todas aquellas personas que me han leído en algún momento, pero especialmente a aquellas que lo hacen desde el principio y que siguen ahí. Este final va por vosotras: **Sara**, **Biank **y **Ray Lae Alfori**. GRACIAS, de verdad, muchas gracias! :D_

**_Nasirid_**


	38. Epílogo

**Disclaimer**: _Nada de esto me pertenece, como vengo diciendo a lo largo de 37 capítulos..._

_Ahora sí, el **FINAL**. Después de esto no habrá nada más, por fin soy capaz de cerrar y terminar algo tan largo, aunque me haya llevado años. Gracias por estar ahí, por leerme y un agradecimiento especial a todas las personas que me han dejado un comentario alguna vez._

* * *

**Epílogo: El niño que vivió**

Alice y Frank aún seguían conmocionados por la noticia de la muerte de los Potter. Y quizás alguien pensara que les ocurría como a gran parte del mundo mágico, pero era diferente, era más. Ellos habían conocido a la pareja, habían trabajado y luchado codo con codo con ellos... y lo que era peor, aquello que aún les robaba la voz cuando intentaban actuar con normalidad: el futuro de Neville había estado tan cerca, pero tan cerca, de ser el mismo que el del pobre Harry...

Por eso habían tenido tanto miedo a las represalias, porque además sabían de primera mano que la mayoría de los mortífagos aún seguían vivos y sueltos por la ciudad. Tanto Alice como Frank sentían un terror insoportable ante la sola idea de que les atacaran en casa, con Neville allí con ellos. Por eso habían tomado la decisión más dura de sus vidas.

No habían querido abandonar a su hijo, dejarlo atrás, pero era la única forma de asegurarse que, de ser perseguidos, el niño no saldría herido. Augusta le protegería, ambos lo sabían y era la única tranquilidad que podían llevar consigo, pero aún así, la despedida había sido demasiado dolorosa.

Habían huido como habían podido, intentando ser lo más discretos posibles y siguiendo el consejo de Dumbledore y del propio Moody de no intentar una aparición a larga distancia. En caso de encontrarse con problemas no tendrían fuerzas suficientes para enfrentarse a nadie.

Fue en una de aquellas paradas hacia un pueblo perdido en Escocia cuando la risa de Bellatrix Black llenó sus oídos. En un segundo el claro de bosque donde habían aparecido se les quedó pequeño.

Ellos dos contra siete mortífagos. Frank pensó que no saldrían vivos de ahí, pero que tampoco iban a irse sin llevarse a alguien por delante. Miró a Alice y se sonrieron.

Se dieron un apretón de manos y agarraron con fuerza sus varitas.

La cordura del matrimonio Longbottom desapareció una hora después, con la vida de cuatro mortífagos.

**ooo**

Ella no paraba de dar vueltas por el salón; cada paso retumbaba en toda la casa, que se había sumido en el silencio desde hacía horas. Anne la miraba sin ver, sentada en una de las butacas cerca de la puerta de la habitación. Sus ojos aún estaban enrojecidos y las pestañas le brillaban por las lágrimas que no había dejado de llorar.

Apenas había amanecido el primer día de noviembre de 1981 y ninguno de ellos había pegado ojo. ¿Cómo hacerlo? Casey no podía ni hablar, no le salía la voz y ella lo que quería era gritar. Con sus manos lo hacia, le había pegado una bofetada a Remus la primera vez que el chico habló de Sirius.

La segunda bofetada la había parado Anne, viendo que su novio permanecía impasible. Él no había vuelto a hablar desde entonces pero ni su mirada triste ni sus lágrimas silenciosas habían sido capaces de ocultar su furia. Sus puños apretados contra las rodillas lo delataban, así como el rictus de su boca.

Los tres estaban esperando instrucciones, tal y como Dumbledore les había ordenado horas antes, escondiéndose a pesar de que la amenaza de Voldemort había desaparecido. O eso creía todo el mundo, hasta que algún mortífago aparecía cruzando la esquina.

Después de la primera discusión, cargada de dolor y de rabia, los ánimos se habían ido estancando. Pero el amanecer trajo consigo una lechuza de "El Profeta" y entonces todo se rompió.

Casey había corrido a abrirle la ventana, pese a las protestas de Anne de bajar las defensas de la casa aunque fuera sólo unos minutos. Y de pronto Casey recuperó la voz. Tiró de malas formas el periódico sobre las rodillas de Remus y le urgió para que lo leyera.

"Sirius Black, directo a Azkabán"

- Dime ahora que no piensas hacer nada. – le acusó Casey, con la voz ronca aún por toda la noche de llanto. – Dime que eres capaz de dejarle en la estacada. ¡Atrévete a decírmelo!

Remus alzó la mirada y a su amiga le impresionó bastante poco el brillo fiero de sus ojos dorados.

- ¡Él no los traicionó!. ¿Es que no lo entiendes? – continuaba chillando ella. - ¡James era su hermano!. ¡Adora a Harry por sobre todas las cosas!. ¡Por sobre todas!. ¿Cómo le crees capaz de hacer algo así?. ¿Cómo te atreves si quiera a dudarlo más de un segundo?

- Mis mejores amigos están muertos, Harry se ha quedado huérfano y yo tengo que permanecer aquí encerrado, como un animal herido, mientras el causante de todo esto _sólo_ está en Azkabán. – increpó Remus, levantándose poco a poco del sillón. - ¿Y me preguntas cómo puedo dudar de Sirius?. ¿Acaso no era él el guardián de James y de Lily?. ¿No era él el único que podía revelar su paradero? ¿O me vas a decir que Voldemort era tan poderoso que pudo descubrir la casa de James por sí solo?. ¿Eso es lo que pretendes hacerme creer?

- Chicos. – Anne se levantó y se interpuso entre ambos. – Por favor, no discutáis. – ella estaba llorando de nuevo, pero ninguno le prestó atención.

- ¡No fue Sirius!. ¿Cómo crees que pudo ser él? – repetía Casey una y otra vez. - ¡Dale un voto de confianza, es tu mejor amigo!

- Mi mejor amigo está muerto. – repuso Remus con frialdad, volviendo la cara. – Todos están muertos y tú... tú te empeñas en creerle a él.

Casey encajó el golpe lo mejor que pudo, quedándose callada sólo unos segundos. Tiempo que el chico aprovechó para intentar salir de la habitación, pero Anne le cogió del brazo y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza. Le pidió en silencio que no se marchara.

- Por favor. – le susurró al oído. – Intenta comprenderla... Ella le quiere.

- ¿Y quién me comprende a mí? – exclamó él furioso. - ¿Acaso ella se ha parado a pensar que mis amigos están muertos?. ¿Que uno de ellos, el que más dudaba de mi lealtad, ha sido quien los ha traicionado, quien nos ha traicionado a todos? No me vengas con comprensión ahora, Anne. – añadió, soltándose bruscamente de su brazo. – Él sólo está en Azkabán.

Y salió del salón, subiendo las escaleras de dos en dos. Un minuto más tarde las chicas escucharon un portazo.

- Anne, por favor. – sollozaba Casey, derrumbándose en el suelo. – Sé que Sirius no ha sido, lo sé. ¡Yo vivía con él!. ¿No crees que habría notado algo? Por favor tú puedes hacer algo, por favor. No dejes que se lo lleven a Azkabán, no podemos abandonarlo allí.

Anne tenía el corazón partido en dos. Por un lado no era capaz de creer en la culpabilidad de Sirius, justamente no de él... pero por otro... Sus amigos estaban muertos, incluso Peter había muerto y todo apuntaba a Sirius. ¿Cómo podía entonces dudar de su culpabilidad?. ¿Cómo podía pensar por un segundo que todo estaba siendo malinterpretado y saber, al mismo tiempo, que el pobre Harry tendría que vivir por siempre con los Dursley?

Dudó, se quedó callada y Casey la miró con decepción.

- Eres la única que puede ayudarle, la única que sabe de leyes. – intentó la chica una última vez. – Pero no vas a hacerlo, ¿verdad?

- Casey, entiéndelo. No quieres verlo porque tú le querías, pero todo apunta a que ha sido él. ¿Cómo quieres que...

- ¡Le quiero! – gritó la otra chica. – No te atrevas a utilizar el pasado, porque todos dudáis de él, todos le estáis acusando sin saber... y él no es culpable. Y no lo estoy diciendo sólo porque esté enamorada de él. Lo digo porque él no pudo hacerlo, ¿es que voy a ser la única que confíe en Sirius Black?. ¿Llegaste a fijarte alguna vez en sus ojos cuando estaba con Harry?. ¿Lo hiciste?

Pero Anne no hizo nada. Se quedó llorando a solas en la habitación después de intentar que Casey no saliera de la casa, recordándole las órdenes de Dumbledore.

- Que Dumbledore diga lo que le dé la gana. – repuso Casey antes de cerrar la puerta con todas sus fuerzas.

Sin embargo, por mucho coraje que guardara en su interior, no llegó demasiado lejos.

No sabía qué hacer y lo único que pasaba por su cabeza era ir a buscar a Sirius, aunque tuviera que entrar en la cárcel mágica. Pero no era estúpida, sabía perfectamente que no conocía el camino y sólo conocía un lugar desde donde podría llegar a su destino: el Ministerio.

Había echado a correr sin notar para nada el cansancio acumulado de las semanas anteriores, sólo pensaba en lo mal que tendría que estar pasándolo Sirius, sabiendo lo que les había pasado a James y Lily. Ella estaba convencida que su novio era inocente... era el único Black que conocía que odiaba con toda su alma las artes oscuras.

Y si Sirius había ido en busca de Peter, seguro que había sido por algo.

No había buscado a Remus, ni a Anne, ni a ella misma... sólo a Peter. ¿No significaba aquello algo?. ¿Por qué ni Anne ni Remus habían querido verlo?

Seguramente habría pasado horas dándole vueltas a lo mismo, pero cuando llegó a la calle donde se encontraba la entrada del Ministerio pensó que jamás en la vida había sido tan estúpida.

Quizás tenía que haberle hecho caso a Dumbledore.

Un par de 'crack' hicieron que Casey sacara su varita a la velocidad de la luz y se colocara en posición de lucha. El escudo que creó en los primeros segundos le valió para que no la dejaran fuera de combate antes de que pudiera darse cuenta de qué estaba pasando. Miró hacia todos lados nerviosa, viendo cómo tres encapuchados se iban acercando a ella mientras no dejaban de reírse.

- ¡Mierda! – siseó la chica mientras pensaba a toda velocidad.

Su escudo no aguantó demasiado bien los embistes de sus atacantes, pero ella tampoco se dejó ganar con facilidad. No era la primera vez que luchaba, ni tampoco la primera que se enfrentaba a tres personas ella sola.

Pero tampoco jamás se había sentido tan cansada y tan sola.

A duras penas consiguió enviar un _patronus _a Moody, a sabiendas de que el auror probablemente era el único que estaba más cerca de ella. Y Casey suspiró ligeramente cuando vio aparecer al pequeño grupo de aurores saliendo del Ministerio.

Sonrió, algo más tranquila, pues sus tres contrincantes se había vuelto hacia los recién llegados y la habían dejado en paz.

Y si hubiera recordado las palabras de Alastor Moody, Cassandra Nayron no habría bajado la guardia.

Una maldición le pegó en la espalda, paralizándola. Y ella no pudo ver quién le atacaba, sólo podía pensar.

En cómo podría ayudar a Sirius si estaba muerta. En lo mucho que él se decepcionaría al no llegar a saber que ella lo creía inocente. Cuando Sirius viera que los días pasaban y nadie iba a ayudarle, ¿cómo se sentiría?. ¿Qué pensaría de Casey?

No le dio tiempo a pensarlo mucho más.

Suplicando palabras de perdón en su cabeza Casey recibió el ataque final. Y jamás llegaría a saber quién la había matado.

Y jamás podría decirle a Sirius que ella sí creía en él.

Los aurores consiguieron reducir a los atacantes, algunos de los cuales lograron escapar antes de ser detenidos. Pero ya fue demasiado tarde.

Cassandra Nayron había muerto intentando llegar a Azkabán.

**ooo**

Sólo había pasado un día de la muerte de Casey y a Anne le parecía ofensivo que Dumbledore les estuviera pidiendo que huyeran. ¡Sus amigos habían muerto y ellos iban a echar a correr, como vulgares cobardes! No lo entendía, no quería hacerlo.

Pero Remus estaba allí con ella, en el salón de la casa de él. En aquella habitación donde habían sufrido tantas cosas... la casa donde habían vivido tanto en tan poco tiempo. A sus pies estaba la pequeña tetera que el director les había dado aquella mañana, cuando había llamado a ambos a su despacho en el colegio.

- No pienso irme. – repitió la chica en susurros.

- Anne, por favor...

- No.

Remus se acercó un poco más a ella y le acarició las mejillas antes de abrazarla, otra vez. Llevaban algo más de media hora en aquella habitación y el tiempo se les estaba echando encima. En menos de quince minutos la tetera desaparecería al lugar seguro que Dumbledore le había prometido y el chico estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera para que su novia desapareciera con ella.

- ¿Y por qué no vienes conmigo? – le suplica ella de nuevo. – Si vas a obligarme a dejar todo y marcharme, lo menos que puedes hacer es venir conmigo.

Remus se separó de ella lo justo para mirarla a los ojos. Con una sonrisa triste y aguantando las ganas de echarse a llorar, la volvió a abrazar.

- Alguien tiene que cuidar de Harry.

- ¿Y por qué no podemos cuidarle juntos? – susurra ella contra el pecho del chico. - ¿Por qué no podemos escondernos los dos y esperar a que todo pase y cuidarle?. ¿Por qué me estás obligando a irme sola? No quiero hacerlo, la sola idea me parte el alma, Remus, por favor.

Él se quedó en silencio, ajustando sus brazos en la cintura de la chica y aspirando el aroma de su pelo. Unas lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas pero él no quería cerrar los ojos y dejar de llorar. Lo que Remus quería era detener el tiempo unos minutos, que pudiese guardar en su memoria todo lo que ella le había hecho sentir siempre, lo que le hacía sentir en ese momento. Quería recordar cada uno de sus días el porqué la deja marchar, por qué la obliga, por qué es tan cobarde de no dejarla luchar a su lado.

Anne en el fondo creía entenderlo. O no, pero estaba demasiado cansada. Dumbledore les ofreció la posibilidad de marcharse juntos, pero Remus se negó de inmediato. Aseguró que él no se movería de Londres y Anne le conocía lo suficiente como para saber que no lo haría, hiciera lo que hiciese ella. Y estaba enfadada con Dumbledore, por no haberle insistido algo más al chico; pero sobre todo estaba enfadada consigo misma, porque no iba a conseguir que él se marchara con ella.

Se apretó más contra el pecho de Remus y lloró, como había llorado los días anteriores, pero con la certeza de que aquel era el final. No habría más. No más opciones ni más caminos que elegir, sólo le quedaba coger la tetera y desaparecer del que había sido su mundo para siempre. Y ni siquiera sabía adónde iría. Dumbledore no había querido decírselo.

Conocía a Remus y sabía que para él tampoco era fácil. En cuestión de días había perdido a todos sus amigos, a lo que había sido su vida desde que comenzara el colegio. Y sabía, aunque él no lo había dicho, que se reprocharía toda su vida haber discutido con Casey la última vez que habían hablado.

Casey.

¿Por qué no la había detenido?. ¿Por qué no la había convencido de que no podía hacerse nada por Sirius? Él era el traidor, todo el mundo lo decía y hasta ella había empezado a pensar que era así. Pero Sirius... el Sirius que ella había conocido jamás habría dañado a James, mucho menos a Harry o a Lily. ¿Cómo podía haber cambiado tanto y que nadie lo notara? Por mucho que el chico hubiera desconfiado de Remus, sabiendo ella que se equivocaba, no había razones para creer que él era el traidor.

Casey confiaba ciegamente en él. James y Lily también, ¿por qué tenía ella que pensar lo contrario?

Y sabía que Casey había salido a ayudarle, aunque fuera imposible para ella llegar a Azkabán, había muerto en la entrada del Ministerio. El único sitio donde podría encontrar la forma de llegar a la cárcel mágica.

Y había muerto por ello; había muerto por Sirius. Y porque ni Remus ni ella la habían ayudado. ¿Qué clase de amiga era Anne entonces?

Arrancó a sollozar con más fuerza al recordar a su amiga, mirándola decepcionada. La última vez que sus ojos se habían cruzado.

- Es casi la hora. – murmuró Remus apartándose de ella, dejándole espacio para que cogiese su maleta y la tetera que tenía a sus pies.

Pero Anne se negaba a separarse y volvió a cogerle de una mano, apretándola con fuerza mientras intentaba en vano esbozar una sonrisa. ¿Qué última imagen quería que Remus guardara de ella?

Porque cuando todo pasara podría volver, pero ninguno de los dos estaba seguro de que volvieran a verse. La vida daba demasiadas vueltas como para planear aquel tipo de cosas. Por eso habían estado juntos todo el tiempo, desde que volvieran del colegio no se habían soltado. Las horas de vida que Dumbledore les había dado a su relación las pasaron encerrados, en la habitación pequeña y oscura que habían compartido durante tantos días.

Anne tironeó de su mano y se pegó al chico de nuevo, soltando sus manos para pasar los brazos detrás de la nuca de él. Era el beso de despedida y no era salado. Ninguno de los dos lloraba ya.

En el último abrazo la varita de Remus empezó a echar chispas; la señal de que faltaban sólo dos minutos para que el traslador desapareciera.

Cogió la tetera y se la puso a Anne en las manos.

Intentó sonreír, pero sólo le salió una mueca triste a la que la chica a duras penas pudo resistirse. Quería abrazarle de nuevo pero Remus ladeó la cabeza, negándose.

- Esto se va a ir en menos de un minuto.

Cogiendo el asa de la tetera, Anne se abalanzó sobre el chico en el que realmente sería su último abrazo.

- Por lo que más quieras, Remus, no te olvides de Sirius. Hazlo por Casey, o por mí... Pero no lo olvides, intenta hablar con él.

El chico no dijo nada, pero se separó de ella con la misma suavidad que antes. Y entonces sí sonreía, o al menos su rostro era una pizca menos triste que antes. Soltó la tetera y dio unos cuantos pasos atrás. No dejaba de mirar a Anne a los ojos.

Y ella volvía a llorar, aunque se había jurado que no volvería a hacerlo, pero era superior a sus fuerzas. No quería irse, aún le quedaban unos segundos. Siempre podría soltar la tetera y no marcharse y aguantar todo lo que Remus quisiera regañarla, pero aguantaría con él.

Quizás no era aquel su futuro, o quizás sólo calculó mal el tiempo. Porque cuando por fin había decidido que le daba igual lo que dijera todo el mundo, cuando por fin había decidido que se quedaría... cuando su mano izquierda soltó bruscamente la maleta, la tetera desapareció.

Y Anne Sullivan desapareció con ella.

Entonces Remus se permitió derrumbarse. Su vida, tal y como la había conocido hasta ese momento, se había acabado. Nadie más correría riesgos innecesarios, allí donde Anne iba nadie la perseguiría. Nunca más tendría que preocuparse por nadie más, por cuidar las espaldas de alguien a quien quisiera demasiado.

Quizás Dumbledore le permitiera algún día acercarse a Harry. Era lo único que le quedaba.

**ooo**

Habían pasado tres días, su marido había subido ya a dormirse y ella no podía alejarse de aquel cesto pequeño.

Hacía tres días que acudía, cada noche, en busca del cesto y del niño que dormía en su interior. Durante unos minutos le observaba en silencio, recordando en aquel pelo negro al que había sido su cuñado. Y cuando el pequeño abría los ojos, ella no podía evitar que unas cuantas lágrimas recorrieran su rostro.

No quería saber por qué tenía aquella cicatriz, tenía la esperanza de que con el paso de los años fuera desapareciendo. Pensar que ella era el único familiar vivo que le quedaba al niño era como acercarse al borde de un abismo: desconcertante, como todo lo desconocido, pero también aterrador.

Apagó la luz y se marchó de nuevo a su dormitorio, no sin antes echar un último vistazo a los dos niños que dormían en aquella habitación.

Cuando Petunia Dursley se fue a dormir ya no lloraba.

**Fin**

* * *

_N/A: Bueno, me ha costado demasiado pero por fin lo he terminado. No sé qué os habrá parecido, ni si imaginábais el destino de alguno de los personajes o, por el contrario, he llegado a sorprenderos. Lo curioso es que este "capítulo" es uno de los primeros que tenía en mente cuando empecé a escribir el fic. No he cambiado ni un detalle de tal y como lo imaginaba entonces._

_De nuevo mil millones de gracias a todos los que habéis leído alguna vez y me lo habéis hecho saber. Podría intentar poner todos vuestros nombres aquí pero creo que tardaría demasiado, así que el GRACIAS y un abrazo va para todos :)_

_Especial mención a Sara y Bianca, que no permitieron que dejara esto a medio terminar. ¡Gracias chicas! :D_

_¡Nos vemos!_

**_Nasirid_**


End file.
